


Jade

by WrathNotRat



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: A spank, Alternate Universe, At C46 cos Author took her sweet time, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author likes muscles, Biting, Blindfolds, Branding but not detailed, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly bonding may involve ruffling of hair, Bunker Life, But in a batty way, But we haven't done the naughty yet, Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Even at Ch21, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Gory bit start C30, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In C54 only, Jade is virgin, Light BDSM, Liking of muscles, Loss of Virginity, Love before lust, Making Out, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, My girl swears a lot, NSFW, Naive but sassy Jade, Naughty times makes Author giggly, Night Terrors, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Death, Past Violence, Penis Curiosity, Polyamory, Polyseed (Far Cry), Probably should have added that before, Punishment, Self-Defense, Self-Harm, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smuttysmutsmutsmut, Soft Seeds, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Told you it was slow, Vomiting, breast appreciation, currently, eventually, holy moly, mentions of cannibalism, no promises, obviously, physical assault, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 186,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathNotRat/pseuds/WrathNotRat
Summary: Jade Moretti does ONE good deed, ONE time, and gets dragged into a life she never wanted. When the unexpected happens, can Jade learn to live with the most complicated brothers known to man? And how will the Seed brothers handle this small, sweary woman that threw off their plans and doesn't ever appear to fear them?-Starts off just before the FC5 we know, and our Jade is completely unaware of the Seeds from the start. As expected, her first meeting with a Seed brother goes BRILLIANTLY. This is an alternate reality and definitely does not follow the same path as the game.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 277
Kudos: 201





	1. The Protector: Cape optional.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for attempted assault for future Chapter. Haven't written it yet but it's certainly after Chapter 12 - Will add note at that time. 
> 
> Please be gentle with author. Have written for self but NEVER for other people. I apologise in advance.
> 
> 11 Chapters written so far. Not terribly long Chapters. Will try to post a Chapter a week or so. 
> 
> And yes, I know I'm comma happy.

Note: I placed the name changes POV because even I got confused.

-Jade -

It was a glorious, humbug of a day. 5am. Who the fuck made that a time? Anything before it made sense to sleep. Anything after will have no problem waking up. But a solid 5am start was hell. Especially when it was well intended. Especially when it for the "greater good". Boo fucking hoo. I smacked my arm out in the hopeful, and vaguely desperate direction of the alarm clock. Hissing at it had zero effect. A BONK a TZZZZT and finally, it shut the fuck up. The lamp also shut the fuck up from its new position wedged between the end table and the unfurnished wall. Yes, that's right. I said "unfurnished". I had lived here a solid 2 weeks and nothing was where it was supposed to be. Unless "supposed to be" meant stacked up in boxes, slammed into the side of the rooms to make a path from A through D. It's not like I'm lazy, it's just that my life has been more bashed in with moving boxes than settling into a home. My father was military, and that meant we moved a lot. You got used to it. 5 years old, and you knew exactly how to pack a bag under the intense scrutiny of a Military Lieutenant. 

My name is Jade Moretti. An orphan now after my father had passed 8 months back. It was okay, though. It was quick, not violent, and so sudden that he didn't feel any pain. Any death we're forced to choose and that's up there on the scale. My mom died giving birth. The way that was told was terribly more violent than the way my father went. My family was heavily Italian. Mother and Father's family way back. But my parents were both born and raised in NYC. My pop joined the military, mom followed and I was actually born in Germany, and raised everywhere else. I know a few extra languages because of this. Italian is a given. Mandarin, German, Spanish, French, and Latin - Just to add a little complication to my young life. Life was good. A bit strict. A few too many acts of violence from my pop. His father was violent, too. And I'm guessing his before. Bruises healed. Scars littered my back, adding to my character - They automatically made me more sassy. But I knew he had loved me. Any excuse to move on. Any excuse.

I digress. It was 5:02am. I rolled sluggishly off the bed with all the grace of a drunken ox. I vaguely remember wrenching the lamp back up from its wedged position. I left the alarm clock on its side as a warning to other alarm clocks. Shifting my bed shorts further up my thighs, I lumbered into the bathroom. A shower, please. A bath would zone me out. Slipping my shorts off (nothing else, it was hot and I only flash myself), I stepped into the purposely cold water. This shower was to wake me up, and with the fully intended purpose of making me fuming. I liked to exercise angry. Call it an excuse of the abuse. Call it whatever. I did it. It worked. 

A 5 min quick shiver n spit, and I got out, wrapped myself in 2 small towels (the large ones still owned by the home furnishings department), a quick run through with my teeth, and I mildly drip dried in my vaguely nude dash to my wardrobe. Black undies, a lime green stripe across my black sports bra, and matching shorts. Fluffy white socks and my new beautiful lime green (yea, I have a type and because you could see it in the dark) sneakers. Wrapped my curly damp black hair back in messy, clumpy pony tail. Attached my tiny first aid kit to my ankle, another teeny tiny aid of emergency backup kit to a clip in my mass of black curls, a blade to a holster attached to my thigh, and shoved another padded blade in my bra - Even out here, a woman needs protection.I shoved a banana in my mouth, tossing the skin into my garden compost heap. She was waiting for me for when I got home. I had stunning rose bushes ready and waiting to be lovingly tended to. I hopped up and down a few times, did a few pathetic 5am ish stretches, grabbed my water bottle and was blasted by the morning dew, and the early attempt at a heatwave.

I'd run this route a few times. At this early, you rarely saw anyone. Never on the same path. Usually at a distance. It was beautiful here. Before most woke up, nature ruled the land. You never felt more alone, and that's exactly what 5am runners search for. It's difficult to explain, but even when you're home alone, there's not enough solitude. But so few people run at this time, at this place, that it just feels like you and nature. I think that's why I came out here. I could have gone to New York, plenty of family up over there, but I was always a loner. My dad kinda split him and I away from family anyways. He grew up amongst brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, parents, and grandparents. He didn't want that for me. And no, I don't know why. 

I'd been running for about 40 minutes. I'd split off from my regular route on a rare occasion, happy to find new places in the County. I hadn't quite begun to sweat. I have always been fit, if carelessly groggy. All I could hear was the chirping of birds, buzzing of bugs, louder now I was near the water, my sneakers lightly tapping the unused railway tracks that were running towards a bridge. I was just opening my water bottle for a swig. It was peaceful. Until...

A yell. Sudden, to my left. I immediately dropped my water and ran towards the shout. Brushing past trees and shrubs, hearing only the light whipping of branches until I could find my way to the muted snarling, I found a man on the ground, his white shirt rumpled up as a cougar straddled his chest, its claws digging through the thin material of the man's shirt and jeans. The cougar snarled dangerously, the man just stared as the cougar took the stage, and the cougar dipped its jaw towards the man's neck as its final bow. I yelled out, and rushed the cougar, shoving it off the man and into the mud near the water. Stabbing it repeatedly with my knife as it slashed its claws at me and I felt the slow tearing of my flesh against the sticky wet fur of the wild beast. We both snarled and yelped, its blood, and now mine, dripping loosely into the grass beneath us. Our weight causing us both to slip n slide in the thick mud. I had the upper hand but not by much. It was enough. The cougar whined and I pitied it as the life left its body. I shoved the dead beast aside, the knife dripping with quick drying blood and mud glued to my hand, one quick look told me they'd be a cleaning vigil in my future. I shoved it harshly into my holster.

Still on my knees, my chest heaving from the exertion, bleeding, stinging claw marks on my stomach and across my arms, I spun towards the man still on the ground. He was a mess too, but only on his stomach and lower chest. He looked shocked and was staring at me, mouth hanging open, blinking furiously. There was a blade within reach on my side of the stranger. Would he have had the second to reach it had I not shown up? I internally shook my head. Doesn't matter now. Threads of what I assumed to be cougar drool pooled on his neck and in his thick, neat beard. He started to get up from his prone position, but I raised my hand, signalling him to stop. Scooping the first aid kit from my ankle, I crawled over to him, my legs still shaky. 

I nodded towards his shirt, now red with his blood.  
"Do you mind if I...that is, I need to make sure if you should move."

The bearded man didn't say anything. He just watched with his curious, wary blue eyes, and nodded once. I smiled. And carefully unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it from his wounds, wincing whenever he did. His body was a firm, toned mass of tattoos and old scars. The cougar did a number on him and added new ones, but only a couple of deep scratches would need stitches. 

I got out my disinfectant wipes and washed my hands, best I could, setting the filthy wipes in the mud beside us. I then dug out a small stack of alcohol wipes. 

Before I got to work, I thought it only fair to ask him "Would you like me to get help? I can do basic medical care. Enough to clean and stitch, at least. Then I can help you get home. But I shouldn't really leave you here. The blood..." I said, pointedly looking down at him, myself, and the cougar "...it'll attract more animals. If you watch out for them, I'll get started(?)" 

The man nodded again. Which bothered me more than it should. It must be the shock. I got to work. Carefully dabbing at his wounds, hissing when he did with an apologetic smile. My own wounds were painful, too. I could still feel the blood running down my own body, but I was running on pure adrenaline, and that helped me take care of him first. It took a little while, probably half an hour. I was incredibly aware at this point that this man wouldn't take his eyes off my face. I kept my focus purely on his wounds. When I had finished, and I had just started to put my things away, I felt a warm hand on my wrist. I glanced with a question in my eyes towards this man. 

"My child," he calmly began, with a mild southern twang "now we must take care of you." the man looked down at my own wounds. The blood had started to dry, but they stung like mad, and I knew they needed cleaning soon.

"You're right, but I'm low on supplies. I'll head home." I said, carefully standing up with a wince. I reached down to pull up the man, and he took my hands in his as I helped him. He was taller than me by about a head, and his hands were warm and fairly clean against my sticky, bloody, vaguely scraped mitts. He was still a little unsteady on his feet and I felt that as he leaned against me. I held his left arm with my right, a sticky with blood mess but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll help to get you home first, and then head back myself. Do you live nearby?" I queried, placing a firm hand on his chest. I didn't think trauma had a personal space.

The man leaned more heavily on me, a minor tremble running through him even all this time later, and nodded towards the bridge to the South. I smiled, and we started the slow, quiet walk back to his supposed home, my eyes watching for more wild beasts, while his eyes continued to watch me.


	2. Vague and Unwanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and the mysterious almost cougar snack continue their stumbling journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra shortish Chapter because I'm completely buzzing and impatient. Will try to spread out others once a week.

We had been walking about an hour, quietly, and presumably within our own thoughts. By now, I was feeling the full agony of my wounds as my adrenaline had worn clean off. While we had started this gentle march with his leaning on me, I was embarrassed to say that we were about even on the leaning on each other. If one of us pushed aside, the other would certainly know about it. We were an odd pairing, messy certainly. His shirt was fully open, his wounds bandaged but dried blood had stained his stomach, the wind billowing his shirt back with each small cautious step. My blood had dripped down and was now patterned across my legs and stomach. This area was so quiet, and the day still early that we hadn't come across anybody. They would probably stop if they saw us. 

We came up to a long stretch of barbed fencing on our left. I assumed this area belonged to someone he knew as he sped up. I flinched with each step, feeling fairly groggy and dizzy from the pain. But he seemed determined to push forward so I let go of him. He twisted round to me but the pain was too constant, and I had to kneel down, my face twisted in pain. The man knelt beside me.

"Please, my dear. We're so close to my family, and they will take care of us both." He said, calmly resting a hand on my shoulder, a thumb brushing back and forth on my skin.

By now I was tapped out. I didn't think l could make it to his home then turn around and go back to mine. The pain was too fierce, and I could feel the blood start to seep again as I knelt in the road, causing tiny pools to form beneath my knees. 

"I think, if you can manage it, you should head on without me." I grimaced. 

The man was about to respond in the negative when a white truck with some sort of marking on the side shot out from a clearing further up. I looked up, too. Guarded optimism. The man waved his arms, and the truck spun slightly in the road, stopping between 2 lanes. There was a loud creaking from the truck, and a large, fairly fit looking man with red hair coiled on his head, wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt hopped out, his eyes searching between the man and me, taking it all in. 

"Jacob! Thank the Lord. You do pick your opportune moments, my dear brother." the white shirt man laughed, raising his arms to clasp Jacob's shoulders. 

I didn't hear much of what was said next. As Jacob frowned towards me on the tarmac, staring at the blood running down me, and at the patched wounds on his brother's body, he spoke quickly, and quietly. I only overheard the assumed brothers speak of "...cougar...Joe, why the fuck didn't you take your gun?..." And then the conversation got louder as Joe calmly stood, folding his arms across his chest, careful not to disturb his wounds. Jacob folded his arms too, but a lot more gruffly, the anger of an apparent older brother seeping through "...did you realise what the Project (???) had been through? You've been missing for hours. NOBODY knew where you were..." And after that rushed, confusing conversation, Joe turned to me and, clasping his brother on his arm, loudly stated that I had saved him, and, in doing so, had saved his family. At least, it was along those lines. My mind was clearly muddled. I remember feeling incredibly confused, I remember somebody yelling out, and then I only saw sky, as the pain and blood loss overwhelmed me and dragged me backwards onto the warm, blood stained tarmac. 

-Joseph-

Joseph yelled out as he watched this young woman's eyes roll back and she fell flat out on the road. Jacob followed closely behind. 

"Who is she, Joe? She really save you? If anything she looks worse off than you do. You sure you haven't mixed this shit up and you just want her to join?" Jacob questioned furiously, crouching down beside the bloodied woman and checking her pulse. It was fairly steady but she was clearly pale, and a deep wound on her back had opened. Jacob doubted she even knew how serious it was. Anybody with sense would have patched it up, even makeshift. 

"Jacob, she saved me. She got wounded because she saved me. She was incredible. God truly sent her to me. I don't even know her name." Joseph murmured, running a hand through her soft black curls "I doubt she has her personal details on her, she looks like she was out for a run." Joseph searched what remained of her clothes, his fingers deftly running up and down her thin jogging outfit. Finding nothing but 2 blades, the used first aid kit, and 1 key tucked into her sock. 

Jacob scooped her up easily, her blood darkening his clothes. "Fine. We'll sort this out when we get back. But you and I need to talk, Joe. No more early mornin' walks without a gun. This whole thing coulda been fucking avoided."

Joseph followed behind. He was the Father, but his brother needed to protect him, as older brothers do. Jacob was wrong, at least for today. If he had a gun, God would not have brought her to him. They climbed into the truck, Jacob placing the unconscious woman in the middle seat at the front, and grabbing a thick bandage from the first aid kit in the truck to place carefully on her back. Joseph got in the passenger seat, pulling her into his side with one hand firmly keeping the bandage in place, and humming quietly to himself as he watched her rest.


	3. Seeing Jebus everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade awakens wishing the cougar was a rabbit so she wouldn't have to deal with this BS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii. Didn't ever think the entire story would make it past 10 Kudos so thank you so much x I've absolutely not been boasting about the 15 (2 from pesky, insistent, loveable friends) to my family. 
> 
> The third Chapter is actually 3 & 4 because 4 was just too short. That kinda blew my "I've made it to Chapter 13" celebrations when I've actually made it to Chapter 12.

-Jade-

A stream of curses escaped my lips as a wave of pain consumed my nerves. I was on my chest, my head turned to the side, on some sort of flat, soft, sticky bed, surrounded by people dressed in white. Their soft spoken, kind words weakened by the agony of what they were doing to my flesh. A bright light caught the corner of my eye as hands on my body kept me from moving, but they couldn't stop me from swearing. 

It was sudden, but the pain stopped, as the figure of Joe came into my view. He bent down over the bed, and gently brushed the sweaty curls off my brow as he spoke.  
"My child, do not fear. My people have found a couple of broken cougar nails embedded deep within the cut to your back, that's why it wouldn't stop bleeding. For now, get some rest." Joe placed a kiss on my brow as he whispered "You've changed everything." My confusion fuzzy as I watched them inject me with something that knocked me out. 

I awoke surrounded by white. White walls, white carpeting, white drapes billowing in the gentle breeze, white bed frame, white bedding, white bedtables covered with white lamp shades and a single white book with that odd printing again. Nobody was in here, wherever here was, so I took a moment to take in my injuries. My back throbbed the most, the bandage was thick and padded but it didn't prevent the pain from lying on my back. My body had scattered bandages of various sizes. I was wearing a white lace dress with a few marks of blood from where the bandages didn't soak it up enough, and my underwear had been changed (?!) to white lace panties and a simple cotton bra with a tiny bow. All a little more feminine than I'd usually go for but we were a bloody mess when we showed up. I bet Joe changed his own clothes, though. 

I felt stiff, but more than capable of standing up. So I tentatively shifted my legs aside to do so until I felt something tug on my left leg. Thinking I'd caught it on a sheet, I lifted the bedding to find a chain attached to a padded cuff around my ankle! The chain snaked its way off the edge of the bed and was firmly attached to a metal bar lower down on the wall. Fuck's sake!! What the hell, Joe?! You jackass! Now I know where I stood with you. I am nobody's prisoner. 

My teeny tiny emergency backup kit was still attached to a clip in my hair. It was one of the finer lessons my father had taught me. I had all this hair, a mass of black curls, might as well hide shit in it. The kit was tiny, to be expected, but it had a picklock. A few thin metal bars of various sizes, incredibly strong and sturdy enough to work any lock. As long as you practiced at it. It was one of those odd hobbies that mean nothing until it means everything. And I wasn't going to wait for Joe to show up. I wanted out. 

I pinched it out, quickly tucking the kit back into my curly jungle, and got to work. Careful was a given but I also knew I needed to hurry. I didn't understand what they wanted with me, and certainly zero explanation as to why I was chained to a fucking wall. You'd think he would leave me a post-it. I made quick work, and unwrapped the strap to my leg. 

Working my way to the window, I peeked out to see I was about 2 floors up, surrounded by trees, no people, and that same barbed wire fence in the distance. With a gentle shove, and then a harder one, the window didn't budge. There was a lock but it was old and painted over. It may open with a few moments and a good smack. I'll call it my backup plan. 

Gently tip toeing to the locked door, I pushed my ear to it - nothing. I flattened against the ground to see underneath - no signs of people, only some sort of table across from the door. I wish they'd given me something other than this virginal lacy dress. I'd never missed my black jeans and white shirt with tiny Cheeseburgers dotted over it more. And, you know, a big fucking gun and a phone with a direct line to a large group of pissed off marines with nothing better to do. Trust me to save a man from a cougar and then get chained to a wall for it. Bitch.

I picked the lock. This being a little less of a challenge as the lock was fairly old. Slowly pulling the door back, I found a long hallway, tiny blue flowers printed on the walls, and a hallway half table with a bunch of candles on top. No drawers or anything of use, unfortunately. I crouched slightly and made my way left, towards the window at the end. I couldn't hear anybody but that didn't tell me much if a guard or even Joe was about. People hardly talk to themselves often. 

I came to a short staircase, patterned carpeting now making me moderately more silent. A living room at the base, with a small fireplace with the embers alight, a sofa, 2 armchairs surrounding a coffee table with another white book perched on top. And a door to the outside! This cannot be too easy. Maybe they thought I couldn't get out of my chain. The door had no lock, and I twisted the handle slowly, easing the door open as I felt the warm remains of the day billowing the dress back. The sun was setting somewhere directly in front of me beyond the trees, and there was a thick smell of meat in the air, along with something minutely sweet, maybe strawberries. My mouth watered. Good grub would come. At home. Away from this bullshit. 

I closed the door behind me, remembering that I'd left the bedroom door open with a frown. I stepped down off the porch, the neat wood beneath my feet giving way to the dusty dirt, and then onto softer, damp grass as I stepped away from my quaint, humble prison. I couldn't see anybody but I could hear movement and laughter from behind the house. I'm glad they were fucking happy, but I wasn't in any great need to see why. Ducking down, I ran towards the sun and away from the people like a fiery, pissed off ball of social anxiety. I kept low until the house was merely a dot, and the sounds of pure bubbly joy had faded away. 

A fence loomed ahead of me, like the one from the window, and the one from the road. Why would he wrap himself up like this? Is it to keep people out or to keep people in? It wouldn't work with me. I snuck another piece of metal lockpick from my hair kit, and tossed it at the fence. Not electric. Good. Cautiously poking at it, I clambered up the fence, the warm sun kissed metal tingling my flesh, my wounds awakening with this sudden movement. I felt a tug as a stitch or two split, and a trail of blood ran down my back in rivets. Coming up to the barbed wire, I clung to the fence, silent in my self cursing, and worked my cotton virginal lacy dress off, one arm at a time so I could still stay attached to the fence. Tossing it over to the other side, and clad only in lace underwear and bandages, I slowly eased myself through the wire. Flinching as I caught myself on the metal stabbies. A final tug caused my leg to get a few extra shiny scars.

I carried myself down the other side, hopping onto the grass on the other side and bending down to scoop up my dirty, bloodied virginal lacy dress. And that's when I heard him.

"Well, here's a sight I'll treasure well into my old age."

I shot up, my dress in hand. A bearded, blue eyed man, on the other side of the fence. Dressed in a fine blue shirt, black jeans, his tattoos of various types scattered along his arms and hands. He stood with a teasing confidence of a CEO amongst his minions, even out here. In his hand was a walkie talkie, red light flashing as he wrapped his fingers around it. 

Knowing the fence was between us, but the red light could mean more people I don't wish to see, I pulled the dress over my head, smoothing it down my body as he watched. I took a few steps back, while he took a few forward and wrapped his fingers around the fence. 

As I spoke, I could hear the trucks, the shouts, the mess of trouble heading our way. "Then you'd best take a picture, because you won't see this image again." And then I ran. Fast. 

If there was one thing I knew how to do, besides the lockpicking, the sneaking, and the snarky remarkys, it was running. After all, it was running that got me into this fucking mess. If I was going to die, or be dragged back into virginal lacy dress land, it was with my legs rubbing together so fast that they start a fire betwixt my thighs. So as I ran - a trippy combination of "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" and a torn, muddy, bloody dress billowing most of the way up my legs - it occurred to me that perhaps I shouldn't run beside a road, or even a clearing. I can run, no shit, right, but I can't run as fast as 6-7 white trucks filled with yelling polite phrases psychotic weirdos. Show me a person that can and I'll show you my middle finger. Gladly.

As I headed deeper into the forest, the tree branches adding to the list of ouchies to be tended to, the voices dimmed but never muted as the wind carried them over to me, making me worry about which direction they were in. I couldn't see the sun anymore, it was beginning to darken, and soon I'd be lost in a deep forest. God knows how far I was from home, covered in blood, hungry, thirsty, admittedly a tad nervous. If I'm being honest, this would be an excellent time to freak out. If I had a chance to. Which I didn't. I just needed to find a road, or even a path usually led to not freaky people. 

I didn't need to rest, but I did need to stop to find a general direction to attempt to run to my freedom. The trees now carried the shouts, they weren't close but they were close enough to worry about. A small home with a red-twinged roof lay in front of me, slightly hidden by the trees. I dug my toes into the brick wall, scrambling on top none too delicately, the cold, bitty metal nipping at my knees, pinching at my dress. I stood up, searching. Water, and nothing but water and then buildings in the distance. A boat! Beside a small shed on the other side of...No. Nonononono, fuck no. That fence again, but it was about a third higher here than the other. And the barbed wire was a total mass of destruction stretching up into the sky. I'd need a little longer to climb this and...wait. Silence. Nothing from those freaks, just pit in my gut silence. ... Then it started. Howling. That was all I could hear. The howling of wolves, flashes of red and white in the distance. Low whistles by many unseen people snaking their way over to me. This was their version of fear. I couldn't do much, not like this. No way to fight, only flee. As it stood, I was cornered. I just needed an extra moment.

-Jacob-

Jacob lead the charge. He wasn't sure why Joseph obsessed over this woman. She'd saved him, sure, but help had come in few forms throughout their lives, and never had Joe ever desperately WANT as he did for this troublemaker. It was Jacob's idea to chain her to the bed. Joseph said to trust her, as he did in the very few hours since he'd known her, but Jacob insisted. Which is probably why she ran. Nobody likes being chained up. He should have fucking known she'd find a way out, and now Joe made Jacob promise him he'd bring her back, UNHARMED. 

With wolves at either side, his Chosen at his back, Jacob charged after her. He'd seen flashes of white far off in the distance against the coming darkness and now he had her trapped. A tiny house. Cornered. No escape. Now he had to get her out. It was easier to break their leg or set a wolf loose on his prey but un-fucking-harmed was a promise. He held his wolves back as he ordered 4 of his men to investigate the small abode. It didn't take long. Jacob crouched down, then lay flat on the ground. No way under. His wolves were still snorting and growling. She was here somewhere. A sudden movement caused Jacob to look up, a loose white thread dangled over the edge. 

Jacob smirked "It's no use hiding up there, sweetheart. You're surrounded. Come on down and we'll clean you up, fix your pains, feed you burgers. Whatever you want." 

Silence. His wolves still fussed. Jacob waited about 8 seconds more. Then with a muttered "fuck's sake", he dug his boots into the brick and popped his head up. Shit. Just her dress, covered in blood. That little...how the fuck did she get past us? He knew for a fact that she was wearing white underwear. She'd shine up like a beacon in this darkness. He grabbed at the dress and dragged it down with him. His wolves immediately went for it. The blood intensifying their senses. The kid was smart. Fuck knows where she was now. Jacob lifted his radio up, nodding at his men to piss off. Joseph needed to know, and they needed a new plan.


	4. Underwear? Underthere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (How come the Summary is more difficult to write than the Chapter?)
> 
> Jade makes her way back to less batshit people/situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've crammed 2 Chapters again as they seemed fairly short. This will be the last time I'll do it, though, because I was highfiving myself for reaching Chapter 14 and NOPE.

-Jade-

I now looked like a swamp monster. I want to say a sexy monster, like for a costume party (the kind of scary which includes some form of push-up bra) but, I'll be honest, not even close. This was a "run for my bitch life from wolves and men who can successfully whistle hauntingly" monster effect, and it wasn't pretty, it was necessary. My olive skin was barely a problem, but the underwear was white. It needed to be dark, so I had muddied them (on the OUTSIDE), and even muddied my bandages and brand spanking new open wounds to lessen the blood stench. Fucking brilliant plan there, Jade. That was going to be infected. But antibiotics exist really fucking far away from here. Head for the antibiotics, run for the Cheeseburgers, flee for the pretty Deputy you'd seen in your early days when Fall's End was shiny and new. My life away from this.

...Shit, even I was aware that I probably had to leave Hope County. I really liked this place. May even have to straight up abandon my home because fucking about trying to sell it is a big ---> HERE SHE BE <\--- sign. URGH I could really fucking rekill that cougar. I did have enough money to start afresh but FOR FUCK'S SAKE. And I couldn't even run to people. What if they're hurt? Who could I trust here? I'd been here for 2 weeks and, well, I'm an author - No need to invest in local social time. I just picked up food from the local shop, made polite conversation. Nothing to show for showing up on anybody's doorstep like this, begging for help while being chased by creepy weirdos. They might suffer. I don't think the bastards chasing my ass wanted me to but other people might get hurt. And that would be... partly my fault. 

I made my way quickly over the fence, and headed north back to my home. I kept to the edges of the fence and ditches to avoid you know fucking who, and even the innocent people. Partly because they may side with the lacy dressers but, well, I already told you: They would suffer for it. I didn't come across many people in the roads. It was dark, the sky clouded. By the time I had passed where this whole shitshow had started, giving the dead cougar a filthy look as I rushed past, it was just starting to rain, adding to my fun. Montana knew thunderstorms, and the sky lit up for miles as nature took the wheel. 

Clad only in underwear, let me tell you the tiniest of secrets........I was cold. I know, right? SHOCKING. As I made my way as fast as I could across the fields and woods, while still keeping low down, I rubbed my chest as hard as I could to keep that part of myself warm. The rest of me had to fend for itself. I'd pay for that later. Coming up on my home, the lights were still off apart from my porch light. But that didn't mean anything. They couldn't know me, could they? I didn't exactly have my home address or even my name when they...BLEEEGH...stripped me. 

I was cautious, yes, however I was trembling so hard that my wet curls kept smacking me in the face. I needed warmth, I needed hot chocolate, I needed my CHEESEBURGER SHIRT! Sod this. Stumbling was my default run as I tipped my little palm tree (sorry, dude) and dug through the plant pot dirt for the spare key. With trembling hands, I twisted the lock, slammed and bolted the door, jammed the chair under the door handle, and promptly collapsed on my blue corner sofa, dragging the blanket off the back of it for much needed warmth. I don't need to tell you that it took 39 seconds for me to fall asleep, bundled up tight in my home. Fucking...lacey dressers...

I awoke suddenly, all I realised in that one single second is that it was green and foggy. As I turned my head to the side, away from my snuggly sofa, I briefly saw that blue shirt, bearded, tattooed, weasel man blow something green and in powder form directly into my fucking face, causing me to sneeze in rapid succession. 

"What the FUCK?!" I swore, blindly pushing one hand in front to force him away from me, leading him to topple back over my (as in, my FUCKING house!!!) footstool. "I don't blow fucking sherbet in your face, bitch!"

I stood straight up, my legs still a little shaky from their brutal exercise run-for-my-bitch-life regime of yesterday. Towering over this blue dick, my eyes a little green from the crude, rude sherbet, I hastily looked around for any other bearded dickweasels. Nobody in the room, at least. Blue Dick just stared up at me. I must look quite a sight, I knew that, with the muddied underwear and blood and, well, my hair was known to heavily blow up after I woke up, and the added bullshit from yesterday probably added to that. Or perhaps it was the green sherbet, which now tickled my face. But, hey, maybe he shouldn't have blown it at me. 

I closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly as my little polite devil on my shoulder made me stick out my hand to pull him up. He stared at it as I raised my eyebrow. Nobody is polite to this dick often, that's for damn sure. He eventually reached out, clasping my hand as he shifted his leg from my toppled footstool and stood before me. Weirdly, his eyes glazed green for just a second before he stepped back quickly. 

I took a step closer, but he sharply took one back. Interesting. He started to brush at the green sherbet on his shirt, and while he was distracted, I reached back, scooping a small fist full of green sherbet. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. I doubted he feared the hair. 

"Mind telling me what the fuck that was about?" I questioned, mild fury wanted me to crotch kick him but damned if I could get answers out of him that way. Maybe later.

Blue Dick looked up from brushing his jeans, a firm smile on his lips as he looked me up and down.  
"I apologise, my dear. I just wished to test something."

I tipped my head to the side "Oh, by all means, please, break into my home and sherbet my ass as an experiment. You don't make friends often, do you?"

The cloud of green had now mostly faded away, so Blue Dick cautiously took a step forward, holding out his hand in introduction. "No time like the present, my dear. My name is John Seed, I believe you met my older brothers yesterday. A Joseph and Jacob Seed?"

"Oh...You're brothers!...of course you are. The beards threw me off. I thought you were part of a cult or some shit." I laughed.

John's smile froze. Curious. Was he mad about the beard, the swearing, or the cult? Either way, I had enough of him being in my home unwelcome and tossing difficult to Hoover sherbet about. 

I took his hand, his thumb brushing lightly against my thumb. I smiled as politely as I could, and promptly said "Get the fuck out."

He grasped my hand tighter, pulling himself closer to me. Seeds = Zero personal space. "My dear, I doubt you know our intentions. Let me explain the basic level. You, Jade Moretti, age 24, born in Germany, orphan, now belong to us." He smiled warmly at my unbridled fury as he clung onto my hand, his thumb now rubbing like he was trying to start a fire on my thumb. "You saved my brother. You get a pass. Joseph will explain it more thoroughly once he arrives."

Shit. That meant I had very little time. Not enough for a full on word assault mostly involving swears and "you be creepy fucker", I replied simply: "No." As his smile faded at this total act of witty perfection, and with my hand now holding his hand as tightly as he held mine, I lifted my fist and blew his sherbet directly into his face. His eyes went shockingly green, he fell back, I let go of his hand and he fell over my trusty sidekick - the footstool. Again. Ha. 

So...that's what the bitch had planned to do to me. I guess John did try to knock me out on the sofa, that would have hurt less. Nevertheless, let's add B&E to the list of reasons to ground them. Not bothering to check for weapons as I'd be gone in about 10 minutes, I dragged him off my fluffy ruined rug and tucked him up on my sofa. He couldn't have my blanket, though. That was coming with me. I know I didn't have long. So I threw myself into the bathroom, immediately turning the shower on and (curse those Seeds!) jumping in the ice cold water to wash away, hopefully, the majority of the mud, blood, and sherbet. I was trembling, partly from the cold, but also because I knew people were coming, for certain, and I still wasn't sure why they wanted me. I had no final answer and I like final answers. 

Dashing in my bedroom with a hand towel loosely wrapped around my waist, I opened my wardrobe, tossed on my clean underwear, my beloved Cheeseburger shirt, and a white pair of shorts, simultaneously shoving my battered tootsies into a pair of orange sneakers. A quick peek out the window with nobody in sight, I grabbed my duffel bag, shoved in all the clothes I could fit, thankful that as a relatively slim person, a good stack of clothes fit in one bag with room still for 2 more pairs of sneakers (after a little shoving and swearing). 

A quick run into the bathroom for essentials, replacing and refilling my emergency backup kit and then onto the living room to check on sleeping bluety. His leg was twitching like a rabbit but he seemed okay. Tossing a less loved blanket over him, I wrote him a "fuck you" note. Scooping up the important and personal items, while shoving a wedge of cheese in my mouth, I less than gracefully fell out the front door. Nobody in sight. Turning around to look over my beautiful home...Fuck!! I was pissed off. I liked this place. Just one final "fuck you" goodbye. Just a tiny one. Leaving my luggage on the porch, I dithered, then I lay just the tiniest of traps. I left, lightly dragging my fingertips over my beloved wildflowers, and hiked my way back into the woods. Goodbye home. Fuck you, Seeds x

-Joseph-

Joseph knelt down beside his brother, peeling the blu tak off his forehead after first removing the yellow post-it. He had stood before Jade's lovely little home with the red brick, blue shingles, and open mixed garden of wildflowers, palm trees, and a small vegetable patch - He knew she hadn't lived here long, perhaps the garden was started by a previous owner, but it was in perfect condition and clearly lovingly tended to. As his men had forced the door in, they had taken the blunt of the Bliss. It was a basic trap. Stacked boxes of books, with a pile of Bliss and a fan standing pointed towards the door. The door opened, the fan, attached by a thread to a flip switch, switched on, and now 4 of his men were passed out on the cobbled path leading to the front door. Joseph forgave her.

After finding his brother with the post-it on his forehead and wrapped up so neatly, Joseph had panicked, fearing his death. But his brother was fine, however mildly Blissed up. Joseph knew now that Jade would never hurt anyone. She was kind hearted, if a little spirited. Joseph had wanted so much for her to join his family. They had everything, but this young woman was so full of love and kindness. She put herself behind everyone else. The Project needed her. But Joseph wanted her. He wanted her terribly. Perhaps he had been able to handle the cougar situation, but she took that option right out of the universe. She had changed everything. Watching as she had tackled the cougar, fighting with everything that she had, and then immediately tending to his wounds which were minor compared to hers. She had felt perfect beside him. 

Even in their bloodied state, he had lusted after her. His fingers trailed along his Lust scar, reopened and bandaged after having such thoughts. God had told him of her place at his side as his mind raced that night of the cougar attack, as loud as Joseph had ever heard Him. She clearly didn't know, or if she did, she resisted if the escape and now the assault on his brother was anything to be looked into. But not to worry, Joseph had plenty of patience. God knew this, and this is why she was not his yet. All Joseph wanted was to take her down into his bunker, and then he would teach her. 

The written post-it was short, and fairly sweet.

Joseph.  
A note for you  
Jacob, too  
And now for Blue  
Let me go  
Or I'll bring ultimate hell down on you and your fucking fucked up family.  
Love, Jade x 

Hardly a loving note of purity, however Joseph placed it carefully in his pocket. He liked that she had humour. He looked around at her quaint little abode. She had a love for flowers, clear to see. Bundled wildflowers in every room. A bedspread with tiny flowers. A piano in the corner. Boxed books in quite a few languages, mostly history based. Most of the home had not been decorated. A bundle of wallpaper and tubs of pastel paint stood near the back door in preparation. Her kitchen had a small pyramid of jars of honey, a bunch of fresh carrots, and a lemon cake, freshly made and tucked under a glass cover. Tiny crystallized sugar lemons placed gently on top. Joseph lifted the lid to her bin to find empty flour bags and the foil from a butter packet. Lifting a compost bin confirmed his belief - lemon peeling. His love could bake. In this one simple fact, Joseph found joy. None of this pointed to Greed. He knew what her job was, even her finances. She was well off, but you couldn't tell. She lived simply. He would provide her with whatever she wished; a kitchenette, a bunker garden, he'd move everything from here to the bunker immediately. All she had to do with take his hand and join him. 

Joseph admitted that he probably came on a little strong. But he hadn't wanted to chain her to the bed, and that is why Jacob had insisted on leading the hunt. Guilt. Joseph had spoken to his brothers of the new change, and his elder brother was only too...well, not happy. Jacob always did like a solid, stable plan, but his elder brother would do what needed to be done. Joseph would do whatever it took to bring Jade to his side once again. And, with a rage felt within his very soul, damn all those who stood in his way.

-Jade- 

It was about 4 hours later, early afternoon when I saw the Bison Tunnel in the distance. I'd been here once before on my way into Hope County. Before, it was a bustling entrance/exit. Now, dread lay deep within me as I counted no fewer than 18 white jumpered maggots, and an assortment of masked individuals. Civilians in normal outfits scattered the entrance to the tunnel, yelling out as the white jumpers calmly stood by. From this angle, it appeared as though the maggots had just been told to wait and watch, as there was no violence of any kind. 

As easy as it is to attach this to any simple drama filled event, what stood out was the 4 women to the side. In civilian clothes, and surrounded by masked maggots and wolves, each one of the women had curly black or dark brown hair. They clung to each other. Apparent strangers trapped because I exist. I was careful not to leave any photos of myself behind. Luckily, I was a lazy ass (with excuses) when it came to unpacking, and all my photos were in a leather box, which was currently tucked away in my duffel bag. But if they knew my name then they could have my driving licence photos. Nobody takes a good one of those, of course, but it would be enough to print and post. And then I had met all the dickweasel brothers and a few maggots while I was barely conscious, not including the people from when I was flat out on my ass unconscious. So they certainly had a basic idea. Mass black curls. Olive skin. Early 20s. Attempted athletic body. Not a lot of people look like that. 

There were few other escapes out of Hope County. It was fairly enclosed. I couldn't really get a plane or helicopter as that would involve people. But the people are already being taken so they probably had a vague idea. If I involved people, would they insist I turn myself in? And to who? Option A is clearly fuckbuckets but where were the cops in all this? They, obvs, were people who could be harmed, and I doubted the dickweasels gave a rat's backside about authority. Maybe the cops already belonged to them. I needed a hideout. Having not lived here long enough, I didn't have a lot of options. But I had one idea, and it would have to do for now. 

I came across the red tinned small abode once more. There was nobody in sight. And I knew that if the wolves were trained to find me, they may end up here again but perhaps their masked owners would just believe there was still my stench from before. It's the only option I had that didn't involve people. I burrowed a hole under the nearby barbed fence - Had I known that I would again come across this little shit tin and its buddy, Fence, I would have brought fence clippers, but I thought I was home free through the tunnel, so I now was forced to dig like an overactive puppy. The boat shed had a few fishing supplies, only the net was useful as I could hardly sit out with a fishing pole. The boat itself was a practical escape route...I'd do better on foot. Wide open rivers are wide open and I could probably escape if some genius hadn't built radios, or speedboats, or cars - modernising bite to my ass. I stood in front of my little shit tin safe house, my hand on my hip, and a worrying warmth crawling up my back. Home is where the sherbet carrying, desperately needy, cougar attracting, mildly dramatic, possibly horny Seeds aren't, right? I just needed a couple of days to get myself together, gather my thoughts, wish an army of invisible slugs in all the Seed's food stuffs etc. 

The next morning, a problem had occurred. You know, on top of all the others. While I was mostly on top of all my cougar scritches, my barbed wire bites, and the minor attempts at hypothermia, one of the bastards had struck gold and an infection had set in. The deep cut to my back. I hadn't got mud in it from my escape, however it hadn't been as neatly tended to because of its position. It was about mid way up and my arms couldn't do that weird twisty thing, and even if they could, the wound was on my back and I couldn't see the damn thing. I felt the warmth throughout the night, and this morning I was doing everything I could to clean it. Blind. I deftly placed a clean bandage on, hopeful that they had used stitches that would disappear on their own. I didn't want to ask for help. Who could I trust? Shit, priorities. Before it was to protect them and now it's mainly trust issues. I'll blame that on the infection. 

As set as I was in my little shit tin, I didn't have antibiotics and I needed to be at my best. It would be killer helpful if I wasn't dead. And not just because of how embarrassing it was to be found dead because of something so easily treatable but also because I had just learned how to successfully make a pineapple upside down cake just a week back. When I said to myself that afternoon "Well, that's something I can take to my grave.", I didn't intend for a little pop-up notification in the corner to read ...1 WEEK LATER...My bitch ass was going to live. I had pies to make, damn it. Oh, and revenge, I guess. Not really the vengeance type, it takes up too much energy. I'd rather go the ' "go fuck a cactus", while flipping them off repeatedly while walking away' route. Once again, BARELY lazy, more based on having to repeatedly forgive my father. It can be so emotionally draining to hate, and all who suffered from that hatred was me. Not again. So...The antibiotics, they probably had them, right? They were close by, they'd never suspect I'd go into the lion's den, I didn't look like I had a fever yet, and maybe, just maybe, I can raise a tiny bit of hell for later on.


	5. Curious little shit, ain't ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has a terrible plan. Just the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is lovingly dedicated to my dictionary/thesaurus.

It hadn't been difficult to find my way back to that white house of questionable circumstances. Mostly, I followed the noise, and the light. And there was a lot of it. It was evening now and I was feeling the full effect of the infection. My back was aflame, my legs trembled, my head split in two, and I couldn't stop shaking. I needed a disguise. The clothes they wore were baggy enough so they'd hide the majority of this fever. I just had to avoid contact as best as I could. But not suspiciously. If they high fived, fist bumped, or hugged then I'd mostly be in the clear. Anything beyond that...Yikes, I hope they aren't a sex cult. And yes, I had figured out by stalking them as the sun had set that they were definitely some sort of cult. Religious? Militant? Sex? All 3? Who knows. 

Remembering what John had said. That I Belonged to Them. And chasing me down, invading my home, collecting my clones, I couldn't help think that they had an invested interest in me. I'd been here for 2 solid weeks before all this and nothing at all. Was it the cougar? Maybe I wasn't supposed to kill it. Maybe Joseph was supposed to die. Did they hate Joseph? Maybe it was a trap for him and I interrupted. But his brothers certainly cared for him..Perhaps. Sod this. This is why I came down here, to find antibiotics is priority, but I wanted answers. Not to ask them directly but to find out how they feel about the Seed family. From the little I've seen, their followers appear to agree enough to chase me and to keep the civilians from leaving. Watching from afar, this compound was almost like a village, full of white maggots, of laughter, and prayers. Of veiled compliments and strict orders. There was an underlining, the juicy pineapple under the dry sponge cake. It was time to find a way in. And not just because I had made myself hungry with that cake reference. 

-Jacob-

Jacob stood by and watched as his men ordered the more pathetic members of Eden's Gate to clean out the cages of the compound. He was a mass of fury. He'd spent hours searching for Jade, his wolves soon left behind as the directions they had lead to made less and less sense. He'd followed her across the Henbane but somehow she had made her way through fields of Bliss flowers with zero effect, and he has lost her path because the flowers did fucking affect him. He couldn't spend more than 4 minutes in that Bliss fog, but it was clear that Jade had just walked straight through the middle for miles over hills, fields and more Bliss flowers than there probably should be. Jacob didn't even believe that Jade knew what an effect these flowers were SUPPOSED to have on people. Her movements seemed intentional but not to lose her trackers. She moved like skipping through a fucking field of daisies. 

She had lead him to the Bison Tunnel before he lost track of her. So, she knew that something had changed. That was clear. Had she known it was because of her that his younger brother had now rallied Eden's Gate into such a frenzy? That the civilians now were attempting to leave in droves, only to be forced back? That the police department were starting to sniff around with veiled hostility? Oh yes. Things were moving along, but not the way they were supposed to. When she had saved Joseph, she had changed everything. Even he could see that. The path on which they had worked towards for years wasn't there for Joseph anymore, and he had insisted on the Lamb and the White Horse, and now they were just words. 

A plan had taken shape, and Jacob was to initiate it tonight. It wouldn't be difficult. Not like Jacob would underestimate anything, as usual he would deal with this with as much ferocity as he had as a younger man. But this rage held within him for failing to capture a young, injured woman...He would have to curb it before the mission tonight. For now, he stood calmly. Watching the men and women run back and forth between their jobs. They avoided his eye contact, squirming as they passed by him. They knew his fury. They knew to avoid it. There would be no weakness tonight. No excuses. No rest. Jacob liked it when a plan came together, even if it led to his death. He knew his place in the world. However, now everything had changed, perhaps he would survive. 

-Jade-

Clothes were fairly easy to come across once I had skirted into the compound. They sat perched on shelves, folded neatly. The maggots were dashing from building to building, shouting orders, their excitement clear to see. I had come across a small hut on the outskirts of the compound and stripped, carefully pulling my shirt off my back, the fabric now sticking to the mess of a bandage. This shirt was ruined. I had a spare in the back of my wardrobe, it belonged to the cult now. And...FUCK!! I punched the wall, making the whole damn hut shake, as I pushed my sweaty forehead against the chipped, painted wood. I forgot it, I can't believe it. There was a precious wooden box, something that meant so much, and I'd stored it in a box of books to keep it safe. I can't go back, I can't... Bastards.

The heat on my back was incredible. Every movement was agony. If I could ever ask for help then it would be now. A tear ran down my face, unwanted. I had to leave. I had to. I've never been more lonely in my life, but it's not just that. I was suffering because I couldn't reach my own back to treat a wound. Not a doctor. Not a priest. Not a fucking milkman could help me if I would put their lives in danger, if I couldn't TRUST them. And I hated the lack of trust. I had never been more alone.

Rubbing my arm across my eyes, I carefully, and painfully peeled the bandage back to the cool air, hissing as quietly as I could, the light from a bonfire outside showing me the red tinged pus on the previously clean bandage. The stench of infection filled the hut. After tentatively dabbing at the wound as I cleaned it as best as I could, I rummaged through my kit. A clean, perfect bandage had never looked so purdy. Placing the long bandage on first, I wrapped it on my back, then rolled the tape around my chest to keep it in its place. I don't know how things would turn out but if I had to run, the bandage must stay on. Having a barely closed, heavily infected wound rub into the Eden's Gate jumper...The thought itself was agony. I tossed the thin woollen jumper with that odd scribbling on. It was fairly big by about 2 sizes, but that may protect me, make me look a bit doughy, "couldn't possibly be her, she's the size of a house" etc. Hope tagged on bullshit. However, I couldn't put a woollen jumper on my cheekbones, and the grey trousers fit like a snug bug, so I couldn't fatten my fabulous ass. A disguise? Fucking joke. I had a white cotton beanie, and I shoved every single black curl into it. That may not be enough. I needed antibiotics, and I was clearly not healthy enough to hunt down a doctor's office so let's stroll into hell with a shitty disguise. Genius idea, Jade. 

Nobody was around when I stepped out into the cool early September night. A few members were scattered about, holding clipboards, checking weapons. A small group surrounded a large green container on the ground, about half of the group wore gas masks. I couldn't see what they were doing as they had their backs to me. I doubted it was antibiotics. If I had them in hand then I wouldn't have to do anything else and I could leave whenever I wished. A long building stood behind the gas masked group, and beyond that stood several smaller buildings, their windows lit up from the inside. Further on stood a small white church, its windows also lit up with more cult members milling around, laughing, chatting with joy while waving their arms in fast, happy movements towards the sky.

Making my way closer to the long building, I nonchalantly opened the door and closed it behind me as I stepped inside. Jeez, it was cooler in here then it was outside. It was some sort of office, piles of paper stacked up: Reports of people's movement, of crime statistics, pamphlets for Eden's Gate, and the current price of fertilizer? No first aid kit on the walls, though. I was just considering asking a member, maybe bloody a hand and faking a cut. Hell, I'll just cut my hand. It'll still be less painful than the fire on my back. But then I heard yelling getting louder as a group of people approached from outside. Stepping outside the door I came in would bring me in their path so I left through the other door. By now, I was struggling. The fever had left me leaning heavily on the wall. And I felt the heat. Others may, too, if they came too close. I'd stay near the back, I just wanted to see. 

The mass of excited people stayed near the church as I worked my way round to the green container. The gas masked people had joined in the celebration, giving me a chance to look around. Flowers. Everywhere. They were drying them, they were stacked in boxes, dotted along the grass. The air felt almost heavier around here. There were jars of containers filled with the green sherbet that had gotten fairly rudely blown into my face. I dipped a finger in, crushing it between my fingers. It left an almost foggy mist in the air around my hand. What the fuck was this? I pocketed a smaller jar. It was obvious that it had some effect on other people. I remember walking through these flowers and nothing, they just existed. I don't think they even had a smell. 

Walking back towards the crowd, I stayed near the back, my head spinning from the fever. My vision marred slightly as I stuck out an arm for balance against the long building, my fingers gripping at the chipped, flakey wall. I needed to focus. I had a job. And I couldn't see jack shit from back here anyways. I circled round the other side, away from the church, towards beds set up, ammunition and guns lined against the wall under a low hanging roof. It was quieter here but...there were cages? Not animal cages, they had cuffs hanging from the top and the sides. There were 5 lined up in a row, floodlights directed at each of them, a single video camera on a stand. Like it was a show. They were empty but the doors were left open in preparation of...what?

A single cheer rose up above the others pulling my focus back to the church. I sneaked my way back, mopping my brow with the thin sleeve, and sticking solely to the shadows as I knew how terrible I must look by now. There was barely any need to hide as the overall focus was on the entrance to the tiny church. Joseph stood with his hands raised high, his younger brother, John, at his side with a wide grin after his footstool/sherbet dilemma. A young woman in a white noticeably similar lacy dress to my forced lacy dress, but this had flowers running up the lower side. She was laughing, pure joy in the moment. No sign of Jacob. 

I took a few more steps closer, and what I saw shook me to the core more than this fever did. 4 men, 1 woman, beaten and bloody, their hands behind their backs, but, what was most horrific, they were dressed as law officials. Including a marshal! They knelt facing Joseph, spread out almost in a fan pattern with a single red masked person behind each of them.

There was a dark haired man with stubble to the furthest corner, his face scrunched up in pain. A white haired man with a moustache and a sheriff's hat. He sat beside the stubbled man. The sheriff(?!) just stared mutely ahead, his lip bleeding, his eye puffed up. A third man knelt directly before Joseph. He looked more beaten than the rest and he stared directly up at Joseph, leaning to the side like he was in silent pain. A young, dark haired woman to his side closest to me. She looked pissed as hell, and was the only one with tape across her mouth. And the squirmy marshal, with more zip ties on his person than the rest. I stood directly behind the maggots now. Trying to hear everything, knowing I couldn't DO anything. 

Joseph suddenly took a step closer to the man in front of him, dropping his arms to his side, then raising them to his chest in prayer as he announced "My children. 2 days ago, I WAS SAVED! 2 days ago, God gave unto us a MIRACLE. I have seen her love, I have seen her resilience, her kindness, her need to put all others before herself. I have SEEN HER HEART..." This part he yelled so loud that I'm surprised he didn't HEAR my heart. "...Today was supposed to be the beginning of the end of this monstrous, sinful world. The start of our REAPING, and our final chance to save as many as we could. The Lamb..." He paused, looking down on the man in front of him . "...He was meant to bring hell down upon us." Joseph quietness made everyone hold their breath so they could hear his next words. " ...Instead, we have been rewarded heaven." And with that, he slashed his right arm across the front of the man ahead of him. The man cried out, he gurgled, and in a mass of blood that swept and spattered across the front of the church, covering it, his colleagues, and the Seeds, he collapsed to the floor, the blood staining the wood forever. I didn't even see the knife.

The maggots lit up in cheer and goodwill, but I gasped. And that was enough for a man a few people to my right to look to my direction. Don't ask me how he heard, but he hadn't seen me yet. It was Jacob, of course. He must have been watching his ranks. I stepped back quickly into the shadows as he dashed forward to the space I had occupied. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air (the fuck?!). Maybe it was my sweat, perhaps my infection, or maybe he already knew my scent. He was on the hunt. I couldn't outrun him, not this time. I needed to disappear. But I needed to do something! Was Joseph going to kill the others?? I clambered on the roof closest to the cages, my sneakers scuffing the wooden posts, and collapsed on the roof, drained from that simple manoeuvre. I could hear him hunting beneath me. His boots gently squishing into the mud. After about ten minutes, he left to the long building, where the flowers were, and he didn't come back. 

I stared up at the stars directly above. Before I had never felt more alone. Now, I wasn't. But they were trapped, in danger of literal death from a maniac, and I was free. Not strong. Not right now. No fucking antibiotics, damn it. My head was anguish. Just pure pounding like a drum, sweat dripping down my body. I wouldn't leave here. I knew that.

Movement beneath me shook me out of my pity party. Muffled curses and grunts as they tossed the police and the marshal into their own separated cages, strapping them into their chains, placing tape over the mouths of the tapeless. I peeked over the edge as Joseph casually strolled up, his hands clasped calmly behind his back, the blood of the unknown deputy still spattered on his clothes and face. He walked slowly between the cages, muttering prayers supposedly to himself or the big cheese in hell. As he walked away, he told his men to get some rest. They had a big day tomorrow, apparently. 

They left 2 guards, their guns faced downwards, but still fairly brutal looking. I couldn't possibly...wait. The sherbet jar! I scooped it out my pocket, the sweat almost making me drop the damn thing. I waited about half an hour, trembling and trying to stop that shaking the roof, my sweaty hands wrapped around the glass jar. Peeking over the edge again, I saw the 2 men spread out, and too close to the cages. I slipped off the roof around the back. Skirting my way round to the other side of the cages, I yelled out hopefully sounding like I was in pain. The first man looked up suddenly, raising his weapon, but he saw me looking frightful, even shedding a few tears as the fall from the roof had tortured my back. 

He ran forward, and I collapsed against him. Literally, because fucking hell I was tired. The first man yelled for the second, who cautiously wrapped his arm around my side. I barely had the strength to look up and smile politely as I flipped the lid off the sherbet jar and shunted it up high into all our faces. We collapsed in a heap. Okay, that hurt. It took a moment to get out of the pile of the trippy, twitching limbs. I dragged myself away from the guards, now not able to stand without support, and scrambled along the dirty floor to the cages, padding at my clothing with one desperate hand to wipe away the sherbet leaving a green snail trail behind me. I reached the cages where the prisoners grunted fairly fucking loudly until I SHUSHED their bitch asses. 

Digging my kit out from under the beanie, and shoving it none too gently back into my hair mass, I got to work on the locks. My fingers trembled. It was tough compared to virginal lacy dress time, but I managed to free them all within 20 minutes. They ripped the tape off their mouths, but they knew enough to keep quiet. I silently bundled them into a truck parked on the road, they had their suspicions and I couldn't care less or have enough strength to. I knew how to hot wire a car (thank Papa know-all-the-things-or-suffer-my-belt), but the woman beat me to it. Probably better that way as I was leaning heavily on the black haired stubble dude, oh, Pratt. His name was Pratt. The woman was Hudson. The Sheriff Whitehorse. And the marshal got into the truck too fast for me to sneak his name. Bitch. I never knew the name of the murdered man, maybe it was better that way. 

They tried to pull me into the car, honest. Pratt almost carried me in. However, I stood firm on my hushed and desperate "No". By saving Joseph, I had hurt them, I had killed their friend. That was on me - Fully aware that this was my father whispering in my ear. They weren't aware of this but I wasn't going to indirectly kill them. I assumed Joe was talking about my being "heaven", unless he had a line of cougars and a group of coincidental early morning joggers. Where I go, a murderous cult would follow. They bundled into the truck, the Sheriff even kissing my sweaty forehead in a show of thanks. They left, that sweet ass of the truck disappearing into the distance as I once again collapsed onto the tarmac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I did ask a former nurse if an infection can spread this fast/be that devastating on our Jade, and they said that in the right circumstances, hells to the yes - might have added my own spin on that reply but I did shorten it by about 6 paragraphs. So please provide selves with pinches of salt, readily available at the local Cheeseburger shop.


	6. Little Shit, may I introduce you to Big Fucking Problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Jade has a teeny, tiny issue that may lead to her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 350 Hits at the time of my sending this Chapter out. I really appreciate that one fan that circles round and around lovingly booping my Jade Fanfic. You're wonderful.

I don't know how long I'd been here on this cool tarmac. My body was weak, but my mind was racing. I'm deathly allergic to raspberries, always thought they'd off me. It was so fucking stupid to die by fruit because raspberries are so easy to avoid but, hell, so was this bullshit. Death by infection, in this day and age? All that movement hadn't helped. I had felt the warm blood spill down my back as I had helped the prisoners, I could feel it pool against the back of my trousers, the added coolness as it dried in the early September morn. I felt so tired. I never knew a fever could work this fast. My body was slowing down, I could feel it. I had knelt, my arms holding the weight of my upper body, but they lost their strength and I rolled over onto my aching, sticky back, feeling a fuzzy numbness as I stared once again to the sky as the sun uselessly showed itself. It was okay to die here. Perhaps, if I did, the murder cult would leave everyone alone. Bury me in peace and move on. This was easier. This was better. Who would miss me? My readers perhaps, but not for long. They barely knew me. Perhaps one tear, one party for the loss, one casual, sad mention at the next home state comic con. Then fanfics would carry on my legacy, until they, too, would dwindle and die. Such is the life. 

-Jacob-

He had been stalking throughout the night, leaving the compound and watching for signs. He knew he had heard someone, he knew he had seen someone, he knew he had smelled someone. And somebody else knew it, too. After he had dragged the pathetic police department to the compound, he had stood back from the Project, watching for any signs of disloyalty. And it wasn't until the so called "Lamb" had been killed by his brother, when he realised that something was amiss. Having trained his senses across the years, he had heard the gasp stick out amongst the yells and laughter. But the trail had gone cold.

It was about 5am. There was no real reason to sleep now. Today, he'd take one of the prisoners to his Hotel and he'd force them through his trails. Knowing his fucking luck, he'd end up with a weak little shit. No matter. Plenty to do now the cards are all out on the table. If he had to kill them then he would do. 

Jacob stalked round the front of the compound, his mind running with the guesswork on how many would pass his tests. He spun round the front, heading for his parked truck, and instead saw the figure of a Eden's Gate member sprawled out on the tarmac where his truck used to be. It was a woman, he could tell even under the baggy white jumper. He stepped closer, she was moving but barely. Was she hurt? Was she DRUNK?! Oh, John would take pleasure in making her pay. Her beanie had come loose and...hang on. Shit.

He now stood above her, her eyes more focused on his now his shadow had taken up her view. Her eyes were glassy, her forehead sweaty, and Bliss powder was dotted on her face and clothes but it was certainly Jade Moretti.

Jacob crouched down beside her as she spoke in small breaths "Jacob! I remem..member you. You're big brother. Angry at Joe. BAD JOE!..." She giggled, slapping her palm onto the tarmac. 

Jacob watched with open curiosity. He was used to people fearing him but she just seemed almost content in his appearance. He brushed his fingers along her brow, then palmed her forehead once he realised how hot she was. Her temp must be 104 +. Shit. Is this what she was doing here, trying to find help? But why was she disguised? Doesn't matter now. He had to get her to the clinic immediately but first, he should probably check in with Joseph. The clinic wasn't at the compound. The Heralds each had one and the nearest one wasn't for miles. He didn't know where Joseph wanted to keep her.

He scooped Jade up once again with a whispered "Up we go", he could feel the intense heat from her trembling body. 

She yelled "OW, BITCH!" when he had rubbed his hands up her back quickly checking for weapons. She was muttering to herself, something about sherbet, and because it was green did it taste like lime or apple(?), giggling at her own observations. 

Jacob walked back with Jade through the entrance to the compound when he felt a pinch, he looked down and Jade had pulled his shirt down a little from his neck and was now pinching at his pec like a child "You know, Jakey, I don't think you have fat on you. I think you look at food, get real angry, and then yell at it until it turns into pure muscle." She slurred, laughing again at her own joke, her legs swinging lightly. The fever had definitely caught her. 

People were starting to surround them now. But what caught Jacob's eye was to their right. There was shouting, and calm, quick voices were telling someone to calm down, they'd find them. What...? Oh no. Fuck. He had JUST caught them. 

He looked down again to see Jade looking slightly more lucid with a smile on her face "Did I do a bad?" she asked sweetly, but Jacob could see right through that. Jacob was fairly impressed, though. It was clear this fever had been going at least 12 hours, and she freed them in this condition? 

"No, honey. If we need to, we'll find them again. We could have done without the trouble you caused." Jacob said, jostling her slightly.

Jade looked up at him, her eyes more serious, flinching at the movement the jostle had brought. "I saw what Joseph did. He killed that man. I didn't know, but I do now. I need to stop him." She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath as she continued quietly "I helped him, and I don't regret that, but it was like helping the cougar - all it did was give him another chance to hurt people." The effort from that observation seemed to sap her strength, and she rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, her damp curls brushing at his neck.

Jacob had stopped in front of his brother's church as a Eden's Gate member ran inside to find his brother. Jacob could feel Jade trembling the second he had picked her up, and now it had increased. The stench of infection...He recognised it from the war. Joseph shouldn't be long, his room sat at the back of the church, but any dramatic announcements needed to be quashed or at least lessened. Jade wouldn't make it unless she saw a doctor immediately, and even then it would be touch and go.

Jacob liked Jade - this being more of a surprise than he thought. She had saved his younger brother so she was strong. She escaped at the compound so she was quick. She had even Blissed his youngest brother and all John took from that was the shame of being Blissed. She could easily have killed him while he rested - That's what Jacob would have done. And she freed what's left of the police department, even in this condition. She was trouble, yes, but even Jacob could see how much good she would bring to the Project. From what he had learned, she was kind but not weak. Jacob hadn't come across anyone like that. He doubted any of his brothers had. John would have problems finding her Sin, Jacob was certain of it.

Jacob looked down again at this ball of lava in his arms, her eyes were closed and she was quietly muttering to herself yet again. He jolted her awake, as gently as he could, and her eyes opened with a sad mewl...

-Jade-

...For fuck's sake. First they won't let me die and now they won't let me sleep. Bitches. I was so very tired, and damn it all if Jacob wasn't a cosy slab of steel. While we waited, being unceremoniously surrounded by maggot dipshits, he placed me gently on the ground. My legs immediately started to give, however I was prevented from falling to the dirt like a floppy fish by a muscular, heavily scarred arm being wrapped under my breasts and keeping my fucking agonising back pressed firmly to his steel wall chest. Jerk. 

We had been standing here about 5 minutes, and my infamous patience was revealed when I asked "Is this thing going to take long? I have an appointment to die about 15 minutes ago, and you guys are holding me up." I mapped his scars on the under my boobies arm. Curiosity taking a front seat in my boredom. 

A rough voice accompanied by a rougher beard roamed against my soft, squishy neck, pressing my body closer to him. "Darlin, you really think we'll let you die?"

I rolled my eyes, not like he could see that. "We've been out here for ages. Whatever your bitch of a murderous brother... " foul looks from the murder cult from that well made point "...wants to drone on about, I'll be a corpse a good 2 minutes into his celebration speech. I collapsed out there because I'm close to death, not because I'm comfortable about snuggling up to tarmac." Christ, that speech tapped me out. But it worked. 

Jacob ordered a mini Jacob to see what the hold up was. He also wrapped his other arm around my collarbone. Even I could see that that was the only thing stopping me from falling. Shameful as it was. Wasn't I supposed to kick all their asses? Plan was now on the back burner as I self kicked my own ass from preventing infection. Genius there, Jade. You call yourself a...okay, I'm an author. We kick ass to a point and after that, we panic. I'd like to pretend I aced this plan but I didn't even find the fucking antibiotics. Oh and I'm almost dead. Nailed it. 

My eyes (and everybody else's) were drawn to the doors of the little bitch church as they suddenly swung open. No one door at a time for this drama queen. His entrance involved making me wait 5-10 minutes until I came close to death, and even Jacob felt impatient as he had just started tapping his fingertips along my collarbone. Draaaaama. Joseph was dressed casual but he looked tired. The bags under his eyes obvious. Joseph stepped forward in our little circle of muted anger. He stood before us, a full smile took up half his face as he reached out a cool (compared to me) hand to brush a curl that had come loose. His hand continuing to cup my cheek, to rub a thumb along my lips like he was trying to take in every detail of my face. He now had paused, appeared to be deep in thought, and raised his other hand to my throbbing forehead, this hand currently blocking my view as I tried to writhe my way away from his grip. I now had a Seed on every part of my body above my waist, it was fucking frustrating. 

My vision opened again as Joseph cupped his rough hands under my chin, his thumbs softly caressing my cheeks as he raised my head to his.  
"My love, you are sick. Have you not been taking care of yourself? "His eyes left mine as he stepped back to search my body as if he could see through the Eden's Gate disguise. Hardly a pleasant experience.

"I'm peachy. The cougar wished to leave me a loving gift that would dramatically shorten my life. A handful of antibiotics and I'll be out of your hair." I squirmed under his view, mentally kicking myself for my damned curiosity. "So please just hand me the antibiotics, or don't and let me die. I honestly don't mind either way." Oh shit, my vision was spinning. I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to focus. Now was hardly the time to lose one of my senses. 

Joseph laughed causing others around us to laugh. It was highly unnerving. He suddenly dragged his fingers under my thin woollen jumper and tore it straight up the middle as I fought with everything I had, which wasn't much. Jacob hooked his long right leg around the both of mine to prevent me from kicking his pervy little brother. Joseph then ran one hand up my stomach towards my bra as he followed the sticky tape to my back with his eyes, and padded his other hand on my heated with infection skin. He tucked his head close to mine, buried himself in my neck, and tutted quietly into my ear. I stopped squirming, trapped between the older Seed brothers. Joseph placed his lips close to me, his beard coarse on my soft skin, and bit slightly into the flesh. I shuddered. This would be weird as hell ALONE but we were surrounded by watching cult members. 

"I'll take care of you now." He whispered. Quietly enough that even Jacob couldn't hear. I trembled, blame for that placed solely on the fever. Joseph stepped away, the cool air insulting my skin from the heat he had added to mine. He nodded to Jacob, and Jacob tightened his grip on me as he shuffled. He must have motioned to someone else as a masked man the size of Jacob stepped to my side. I took one final glance at that blood stain on the entrance to the church, doing my best to permanently tattoo it to my mind. Then Jacob turned me towards a white truck, half carrying me with the other masked man as they put me in the middle back seat of the vehicle. With Jacob on one side, the Jacob mask clone on my other side, I was trapped. Joseph followed as he climbed into the passenger seat, with a Eden's Gate maggot in the driving seat. With a truck in front, and, from what I heard, behind, we were on our way. To death or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you're happy like cheese on toast with this Fanfic. There are quite a few chapters left, and I know the direction I'm going might not be to the liking of everybody. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing about our Jade, and I hope you enjoy our sweary Jade, too x


	7. Or.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is perfectly capable of not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am loving, fluffy, and full of good cheese, I am going to send out this short but for a good reason Chapter. The next one, of course, will be released on this coming Friday.
> 
> To bounce to the Christmas spirit, I planted ONE (count em) festive word. Try to find the little muppet. I can tell you right now that it's a challenge to insert a festive word in a fanfic Chapter that has literally nothing to do with Christmas. 
> 
> Whatever you're doing over the next few days, please take care of yourselves, continue being total badasses, and enjoy whatever comes. You're all lovely x

The trip in the convoy was stifling. I was trapped like a little ball of fire between the 2 men in the back, even Jacob opened the window because of the heat I gave out. My infected wound rubbing against the back seat right from the go, I managed to lean forward a little which immediately led to the mask clone to jolt his arm out, forcing me back into the seat which caused me to yell out, my head spinning. 

The brothers were both in sync as they ordered the truck stopped, and Jacob shot out the truck and round to the other side where he promptly dragged his mask clone out, and yelled at him "Not fucking acceptable! You get your ass to John's bunker on your own then immediately report to John for punishment!"

Jacob slammed the door shut then got back in the truck, his thighs taking up most of the room, and pulled me forward by the collarbone so my back wouldn't be too sore. We set off again, his hand resting on my collarbone, mask clone back on the road but...did they care about me? That was NOT what I expected after the literal murder. My eyes flickered in confusion to Jacob and Joseph. These were not simple men. 

The trip went quietly after that. There were very few people out this early. There was movement of the white jumpered maggots. They stood in groups, beside cages, and wolves. Beside gun crates and green barrels. Our truck headed west, towards the hills. I found myself leaning more into Jacob and his large collarbone lovin' hand. He didn't seem to mind. 

Heading up a long road, we came across an opening. Maggots dotted the area, issuing orders. Many held guns for a war that didn't exist. Crates were stacked, including washing machines, mattresses, food supplies...There was a door, a strong metal door with a metal wheel opening which lead to...oh no. A bunker?! Is that what Jacob meant? Oh shit, NO, I am NOT going in there. 

Our convoy pulled to a stop at the entrance, Joseph getting out first as he spoke to his men, insisting that they hurry. He turned back to the truck, and Jacob got out, reaching back inside for my arm. I got gently pulled out, standing before this...fuck knows. But it definitely lead down. I knew that I wouldn't leave if I went down there. I was so fucking pathetic right now. Just one more fight might be enough. Sorry Jacob...you've been good to me but no fucking way. 

Joseph turned to walk to the bunker, and I took my chance. I shook my loose arm, then twisted and forced the heel of my hand straight into the lower part of Jacob's nose, hearing the snap. He let go of my arm and stumbled back with a hand to his bloody nose. I then (sorry!) kneed him in the crotch while he was distracted, causing him to hiss and bend over. I painfully hopped up and rolled over his back to Joseph. With all my strength left, I shoved Joseph back as he had started to turn and he fell into the driver of our truck in a pile of limbs right through the entrance to the bunker. 

I spun to my freedom, took 2 steps and....FLASH..?!?!...The sky lit up, and to my left...Oh my God. Holy shit!!! Nononono...but...wouldn't this be better?? I started to run again. Away from the Seeds, away from the bunker, away from the agony of my back, and soon...to death. 

But nooooo..They wouldn't FUCKING let me. 5 steps. I counted. 7 total, and a rough yank as two deeply scarred arms wrapped around me, forcing my body into his. I felt the pounding of Jacob's heart against my shoulders as orders from Joseph and from so many others yelled out in shock and...happiness??? It was all go. People racing, crates being shoved inside the bunker, trucks showing up, crashing into each other as they seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Whispered prayers quiet to one man but in a mass of people praying, it's all you can hear. 

Tight arms crushed me painfully, the blood from Jacob's nose staining my neck as I tried to squirm and buck out of his grasp. The sky lit up twice more, our mashed bodies vibrating with the shock or fear as we were pulled back amongst the men shooting past us. We watched as Joseph stood outside still, silently staring at the sky, his arms raised to the hell around us as if he was welcoming the Devil himself.

A magnificent blast across the hills stunned us all, forcing Jacob to pull us both back to the wide open steel door as Jacob ordered "JOSEPH, ENOUGH! We have to get inside!!" to his younger brother, the desperation evident. 

Joseph turned, a shit eating grin on his face as he walked casually towards us as if the apocalypse wasn't chewing at his heels. I was dragged inside the bunker, my sneakers digging into the dirt and then squeaking against the metal, my fingers grasping at Jacob's hand, anger from my stolen choice gritting its way into my mind, as Joseph pulled the door to and locked it. Trapping us forever. My thrashing ceasing to exist as I slowly, and sadly, accepted my fate. 

Our world fell silent. Hell around us. I knew there was screaming, but all I could hear was Jacob and I breathing heavily. I could feel his quick breath warming my skull through my curls, his arms still gripping tightly, preventing me from running, from falling to the ground in a messy heap. We were stunned. Joseph wasn't. Taking his hands off the lock to the bunker, he turned towards us. His face lit up like Christmas as he looked us over. I grasped tighter at Jacob's hand. I didn't know why. Perhaps because, at that moment, he seemed like the sane choice. 

Joseph stepped forward, then dragged his hands up my sweaty, trembling hips, up and up, ending in my damp curls. He whispered, a small smile twitching his lips as he squeezed his hands tightly in my curly mess.

"I knew it was you." 

An oddly familiar voice over the PA called out for his attention, and I took that as an excellent sign to pass out. Jacob, my unofficial gurney, lifting me up once more.


	8. Lord, bring me a Cheeseburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes the time to know Jade while she's flat out on her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again. Ah see, when I tagged Bunker Life, I actually meant that OTHER bunker. The last Chapter was to be my ending, but I'm just as curious as Jade, and wished to see what would happen next.

*INSERT JOKE ABOUT BURYING SEEDS HERE*

-John-  
10 minutes before the blast.

Deep within the Bunker, John sat perched on the edge of his desk, his legs numbed mildly as he'd been perched for well over an hour. He had so much to do. His men had only just started to bring extra supplies over and hadn't even gotten to the people yet. Joseph had warned him, over and over, not to let his Wrath consume him. So John had kept it just below the surface, letting it's tentacles flick out at the correct intervals, but never around Joseph. Soon, John would be able to control it towards the Atonements. Point it the right direction - Towards God. 

His mind set back to Jade. How he had woken in her home, on her sofa, wrapped up in a blanket. John had previously thought that Joseph had wrapped him up, but the Father had knelt beside John as he had awoken, and whispered to him about how kind Jade was, how LOVING she was, and how she had saved him from his Wrath. John wasn't sure how until he had remembered that she was immune to the Bliss effects. He would have had to hurt her to keep her there before his brother had arrived. Joseph always thought of these Sins. He always knew. John could figure Sins out fast enough through face to face. Joseph knew from daily occurrences. Normal, daily lives drowning in Sins, and Joseph would watch and take it all in. John was learning, but with his past - the drugs, the alcohol, the sex through his young life - he had been held back. Perhaps he'd never be as intuitive as the Father. 

A radio call shook him out of his memories, and he wrapped his fingers around the buttons as he stood, a little wobbly from his perch. It was patchy. An unknown Eden's Gate member announcing that...yes! Joseph was coming! Oh...Joseph was coming. Was everything ready??! John dashed out the room, his boots clanging as he charged up the stairs. He had checked on the Family area an hour ago but you couldn't trust the Project to perfect the rooms when they had so much more going on. 

More than once, he'd gone to a Project member, given them a job, and then Jacob would charge in later to loudly and viciously order them to do something else. Or Faith would float in within the Bliss fog, and the Project member would lose their senses and be found hours later, on the other side of the bunker, drawing blue butterflies on the Bunker walls with crayons from the children's play zone. That's the only problem with storing all the Seeds in the same Family area. They all had orders, they were all on the same level. It just depended on how threatening the youngest and eldest Seed was, or how much Bliss Faith had showered herself in. It was different with Joseph. The Project did what he wanted without hesitation. Luckily, Joseph preferred to do many of the chores on his own. 

John rushed down the empty, darkened hallway. Silence. He hadn't seen any of the Project down here. They must have been dragged into something else. All her stuff was here, just not in the right place. John stood still, his hand lifted to his radio so he could reach another Project member to complete the next stage so John could finish the job. 

Then he felt it. 

The vibrations from up above shook the Bunker, even this far in. Dust from the ceiling circled down around him. Warning alarms, red flashing circular continuously against the metal walls. Voices shouting on the radio, and from up above him, down below him, from behind him further down the hall. Of racing feet, and pounding hearts, the world was finally ending. Joseph was right....Joseph! Jacob!! John raced to the intercom further up in his own area of rooms. His fingers slipping against the button with sweat before he finally pushed it hard enough to make a difference. 

"DID MY..." John took a breath, this needed to be handled correctly. Like Joseph taught him. Deep breath, clear the cobwebs. "...My brothers and sisters, this is what we planned for. You all know the next stage so calmly get to it. Please inform me immediately over the radio when my brothers, and Faith arrive." John jammed his thumb into the button, cancelling the intercom. He then slammed backwards into the metal wall, his head crashing for welcomed relief, holding his radio to his heart like a lifeline as he slid to the ground and waited for his brothers.

"2 minutes...no, definitely 3...oh God..." John raised his radio to his head, holding it tightly in his hands as prayer spilled from his lips... "...I can't do this ALONE. Not after everything...Not again..." The vibrations within the Bunker were still felt. The full attack of the Collapse evident. Soon, nobody would survive out there. John pushed the radio into his forehead, welcoming the pain as a distraction from his worries. 

The radio fizzed to life as John's head popped up from his prayer vigil "John, are you there, brother?" A calm voice spoke, causing John to crush the radio between his fingers to reply 

"Joseph!! Thank God. Thank GOD! Is Jacob...is everybody...?!" John's sweaty, trembling fingers slipped from the buttons, giving Joseph a chance to answer.

"Jacob is here. And Faith, I believe, is waiting with our Family at the base of the entrance. Jade made it, too, John. She was the key to the Collapse, just as God told us." Joseph continued, his voice heavy with concern "However, she is deeply unwell. Jacob is taking her immediately to the medical wing. Will you bring a strong chain and wrapping to the medical wing as soon as you are able?"

John held his tears as best he could as he rose his face to the ceiling in pure happiness. They would survive together as a family. 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he replied "Of course, Joseph. I'm so glad we're all together. This is how it was meant to be." John stood up, his legs trembling with pure joy, a large grin on his face as he grabbed his supplies out an unpacked crate, and rushed off to the medical wing. 

-2 days later-

It had been a tremendous beginning to the Collapse, and the exhaustion from such an experience had totalled the majority of the Bunker. Many had celebrated clear into the next day. Others had had prayer vigils for lost people unable to make it. The thanks and love to Joseph and the Heralds for their preparing the Bunker and the supplies was never ending. However, Jade had struggled, almost losing her life. 

The doctors had worked primarily on Jade, as Joseph, Jacob, and John had stood still, their backs pressed to the wall, all three now witness to the old abuse scars clear on her back, their horrific personal experiences accepting a shared pain.

Their minds ran of their few experiences with Jade, and none of them had understood what drew them to her. That first night, when the Eden's Gate members had danced, sang, and prayed themselves into a rested sleep, Joseph had sat beside Jade, his hand gripping at her limp hand, his eyes searching her face for movement, his prayers gone unanswered. 

John ran his fingers along the chair arm, watching Joseph rest on the chair across the other side of the hospital bed. He was glad his brother's exhaustion had wiped him out. It must have been 4-5 days since he slept more than 2 hours a night, and nothing at all over the last 2 nights. John was pretty tired, too. He hadn't slept that first night either but that was only because all the chores from before the Collapse had to be finished. Everything was ready now. Just waiting for Jade.

John rubbed his thumbs against his eyes, he didn't know why he was here. He had tons to do. Not just his work but Joseph's, too. He was drawn here, he wanted to believe it was the Father, and perhaps it was, but Jade had such a sudden influence on everything around him, he almost wanted to see what she would do next. After he found her Sins, of course. With a sigh, he dropped his thumbs from his eyes to find...Jade. Awake. 

She was watching Joseph, a small frown upon her features as she took in his holding of her hand. Looking to her right, she caught John's gaze, and John was about to speak, alerting Joseph, but Jade raised a clumsy hand to her face, raising her finger to her lips...shhhh...

John leaned forward to whisper "My dear, is there a reason you don't wish Joseph to wake? Do you hate him for killing the Deputy?"

Jade tried to speak, but her voice was silent, and she gestured to a glass of water to her side, to which John was only too happy to help, if only to learn her Sins. 

Jade nodded her thanks, then added "Thank you" when she was able. Her actions were still weak, and John knew he wouldn't have a lot of time before Joseph awoke and John wanted her to himself for just a few moments more.

He was about to push his question again when she answered "No, John. It's not right, what he did, but it's not my place to hate. I just noticed the bags under his eyes. He didn't have those when we first met. Has he not slept?"

John's eyes searched for deceit. All he saw was a calm curiosity. "My brother has had trouble sleeping since he was saved by you, my dear."

Jade's eyes flashed, almost like she was in pain "Has his injuries from the cougar affected him? I tried my best to prevent infection. Did he have a doctor check his wounds when he had returned that day?"

John watched her face. Nothing. Just concern. Damn it, she was good. "I believe Joseph tended to you first, and then headed to the doctor straight after. Which was when you escaped from us. Why did you do that? We would have cared for you."

Jade blinked, her sleepiness clear on her face, she yawned slowly, gently covering her mouth and dropping her hand into his, which he naturally clung to like a lifeline, as she replied "I don't like being tied up, John. And none of you owed me anything. I just wanted to go home."

Okay...John's mind ran, he needed a Sin, just one to focus on. To help her when she was healthy again. And like a lightbulb, it clicked in his mind. 

"We've seen your scars..." John leaned forward towards the bed, his empty hand gripping against the edge, letting her carry on the conversation as he watched her face, her body for lies, for mistrust and deceit. But...silence. Jade watched him as thoroughly as he watched her. After a few moments, just when he was about to force the conversation forward, Jade took her hand out of his, the cool air kissing the empty spot as she raised her hand to his shirt. Slowly running her fingers down the buttons, she popped one off, and then two, and then three, and then pulled back his shirt to reveal John's own tortured scars. Jade paused, taking in the old battlefield across his chest and abs. John willed himself to remain still but his heart raced, impatient to see what she would do or what she would say. 

Jade ran her fingers over a couple of the deeper ones, slowly dragging her index finger then her thumb along the long healed skin. John could feel the springing of his chest hair, the tingling of goosebumps she left in her wake. She dragged 2 fingers together down his deepest scar, her fingers leaving his abs once the scar had disappeared beneath his lower buttoned shirt. There was nothing flirtatious in this, just simple curiosity. Gently pulling the shirt to, she buttoned him back up, and brought her hand back to his, wrapping her fingers around his palm. 

Jade continued staring at his chest for a moment, even though she'd buttoned his silk shirt, no Lust in her eyes (he KNEW Lust), then brought her green eyes to his and spoke softly "And now I've seen yours." She then leaned back into her pillows, that simple act of research becoming too much. 

John's mind ran in the silence of the medical wing. He searched every movement she had ever made, every shout, every laugh, every flicker of her eyes. They hadn't known each other long, yes, but John knew, he ALWAYS knew the Sins in little to no time. He took it as his great talent, after years of growing in his hellish birth home, then the adoption, the schools, the colleges, the business, his brothers reunion and teachings, and everything in between. He KNEW. But she was simple. So simple that she was impossible. 

With the saving of his brother, the immunity to the Bliss, and now the Collapse as she had tried to run...Could she really be more than he had set out to find? No wonder Joseph looked at Jade like that. John had seen her in the medical room back at the Compound, he had seen the comparison in Joseph's wounds which were minor compared to Jade's. He thought, back then, that she was simply foolish, but his older brother had dismissed this insisting that she was the Good that the Project needed, that the Seed family had needed. At the time, he felt the need to roll his eyes. But Joseph always knew. 

John had heard of the trouble caused by Jade at the Compound. Like with John, she hadn't killed the prisoner's guards, merely Blissed them. She had freed the prisoners, one of which was to be John's, but now they lay dead or hunkered down above them. He wanted to find the Wrath in all of that - Bravery in itself can be so many Sins - But there was an underlining question mark, too. She didn't go with them. As police officers, they would have known where antibiotics were, they would have tended to her, and they certainly wouldn't have left her so she must have insisted. 

Was that God? A message deep within her to remain so Joseph could save her as she had saved him? Faith was never John's strong suit. Even now, even after Joseph's teachings. He connected it with pain. With lies. With anguish. And this young pretty woman had thrown a spanner into their predictable, destructive lives derailing a plan years in the making. He knew, all the brothers knew, that they probably would have died had the Lamb started their hellish torment. The destruction of everything they had built would have been intolerable. 

This Jade...The first thing she did was save. 

He watched Jade as she blinked slowly at the ceiling like she was trying to see through their pitted heaven at the hell up above, the vibrations from countless fires, trees collapsing, trucks burning etc causing her to frown and flinch. 

The strength of the fever dismissing her worries for now and still wiping her out as she dipped her head to his side of the bed and smiled at him sweetly, whispering a teasing "Dope" as she closed her eyes, her hand still in his. 

John knew he should probably wake Joseph before she slept again, but with his brother and now Jade at his side, resting in their underground shelter, John felt the exhaustion of the last 48 hours. He closed his eyes, keeping his hand wrapped up like a gift in Jade's, feeling more at peace than he had in years, and joined them in their slumber.


	9. Awake, Aware, A Cheeseburger shirt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds herself buried amongst the Seeds. Yes, that's right, EXACTLY like an angry, chained up carrot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quite poorly this last week. I don't do well mentally over the New Year, and I don't do well physically because new medication add to my drama. So, basically everything new sucks eggs. 
> 
> Luckily, past me knew of bonkers me and wrote like 15 Chapters ahead, so we're saved this week and for the next 14 weeks *fist bumps past me*. 
> 
> I hope you guys had a wonderful New Year and a glorious holiday season. If you didn't, then sod that, tell it to naff off, show it your middle finger continuously, and let's skip off into Fanfic land 2020. We got this.

-Jade-

Well, shit. That was a bit of a bitch, wasn't it? The literal apocalypse. All of everything is dead, or buried in most likely smaller, less culty places than this. And my weak bitch ass was chained to this bed. I was...a prisoner? You think they'd tell me that or put a sticker on my chest 'My name is BITCH ASS PRISONER' but the maggots in the perfectly starched medical gowns just bring me flowers in vases, large silent smiles, cold hard drugs, and fresh Cheeseburgers. Bastards. 

I thought they hated Cheeseburgers. I saw the pamphlet - FAST FOOD WILL KILL ALL YOUR FAMILY AND DANCE SEDUCTIVELY ON THEIR GRAVE - Drama with a capital Dickweasel. They missed out the fries, though. Just a simple Cheeseburger with salad. A crime in itself. 

I know for a fact that nobody else in that medical room got Cheeseburgers. I had my own corner of this large open room. There were only 4 of them, but I saw their trays from a distance, and nobody's food was piled upon each other in a perfectly meaty, cheesy, crispy lettucey stack. You'd think breaking Jacob's nose and crotch kicking him would mean less treats. Maybe nobody does it enough and that's why they're in the naughty Cheeseburgerless corner. Imagine what I'd get if I broke Jacob's crotch. 

My giggles, and daydreaming of waking up to a Cheeseburger van parked beside my bed, were immediately dismissed as Joseph and Jacob strutted through the double doors like they owned the place. Which they probably did. All 4 of the sickly maggots tried to get out of bed to welcome, and thank, and kiss the ass of both of the Seed brothers before Joseph shushed them back into their naughty corner. Joseph led the way, as usual, as the brothers approached. Joseph held a warm smile, while Jacob held a brace across his broken nose and the ending of a black eye. I hadn't seen Jacob since the apocalypse. He looked a little pissed, and tired. His resting bitch face makes resting bitch face piss itself. I shouldn't be so rude, though. He's excellent at lifting me up. 10/10 would recommend to other sick/unconscious people. 

With a polite "How do?", I waited for the brothers/a brother to continue the politeness. But Jacob just dragged a heavy, calloused hand along my leg down to my chain, leaving soldier goosebumps in his wake. Popping the lock off, he dragged the pads off my ankle and dropped them noisily to the floor. No worries with scratchin up the floor here. 

"My love, we're here to take you to breakfast. I'm sure you've had enough of these hospital walls. " Joseph's placed a small bag of clothes on the bedside table. My Cheeseburger shirt! Shit! How the hell?! Last time I saw that, it was in the compound shed. I assumed it was all apocalypsey. I want in.

I eased my legs slowly off the bed, leaving the warm boredom of the bedding behind to the harsh, cold medical room floor with a shiver and a swear. My back reminded me why I was here, and I swore again as a heavy arm wrapped around mine to shift me up. I wobbled, leaning into Jacob at my side. Everything was wobbly. Even the ceiling...I closed my eyes, trying to focus. The ceiling was NOT wobbly. I grabbed a fist into Jacob's shirt and breathed deep. Opening my eyes to Joseph directly in front of me. Christ on a cracker, they're sneaky bastards. Waiting until I was steady, my hand still grasping onto Jacob's shirt, I focused on Joseph. 

Joseph reached out, dragging his fingers through my curls - he liked my curls - then grabbed at the back of my head as he pulled himself forward, his lips crashing into mine. As I gasped, his tongue searched for a home to bunker down in. I almost fell back with the force as he closed his eyes, his beard scratching at my delicate face as I tried to push, to bop, to smack him upside the fucking head to get him off me. I only had one arm free, my other being held by a muscular steel wall arm, and my legs were trapped back against the bed so I couldn't even VIP him to the Crotch Kick club. Joseph tried to grab my loose arm, but I was squirmy at the best of times, and I took the final option of grabbing HIS hair, and yanking it back away from my mouth. 

It worked. And while he seemed to enjoy the pain and the invasive tongue manoeuvres, I fucking didn't, and I let go of his head to push a hand against his chest to force him bodily away from me. He stumbled back against the neighbour bed, almost toppling over it. We both were out of breath, but for VERY different reasons. I wanted to punish him more, but Jacob appeared aware of that as his grip on my arm tightened. 

I caught Jacob's eye, he seemed shocked by his brother, too. Not always easy to tell because of the height difference, and because he walks like a steel wall, shows emotions like a steel wall, quacks like a steel wall, however, an eyebrow was minutely raised. I guess he didn't expect his younger brother to shack up directly in front of him, in a public medical wing, and, more importantly, with my having hospital breath. 

Joseph rose with a firm smile on his face, brushing one hand through his disturbed bun (not the only part of him that's "disturbed"). Jacob pulled me closer to him, my arm now flat against his muscular stomach, my fingers now cutting a fine line between holding his shirt for stability or because Jacob, once fucking again, seemed like the saner choice. 

I glanced back up at Jacob, he dipped his head down to my ear and whispered "Don't hurt him." His gravelly tones still humming through my head as he pulled away. My frown told him all he needed to know as his brother approached.

Joseph stood in front once more, putting a firm hand around my chin, and another on my loose arm, he ducked slightly, pulling himself forward to my ear, and whispered "I forgive you.", like those 3 fucking words would prevent me from wishing to headbutt him. The opportunity presented itself as he stood slightly taller eye to eye to me, and with my mind running of DONTFUCKINGDOITDONTFUCKINGDOITDONTFUCKINGDOIT...

I did it. I managed to break his nose, his blood spurting from a thick fresh cut over my hospital gown, and he let go of my loose arm fast enough for me to force him back again over the neighbouring bed. 

This time, he went right over it.

*pauses for applause*

With a muttered "For fuck's sake" Jacob left my side to help his brother. Leaving me to calmly perch on the side of my bed to lessen the dizziness and to watch the festivities. I shifted my butt on my mattress left to right, humming gently, as I watched Joseph with his legs comically stuck up in the air from the other side of the neighbouring bed, his struggling to twist enough to bring his legs down a treasured memory to pin to my noodle, and occasionally remind him, and others of if I were to survive the punishment. 

His minions, even the poorly ones, had rushed to his aid after they had tried to not rubberneck every little shit thing Joseph had done to me in the short time he had been here. "I forgive you", my ass. I knew abuse, my dear bitch pop had taught me, and, whether I was in literal hell or not, that was NOT going to fucking fly. 

I swung my legs softly off the edge of the bed, my warm legs booping against the cold metal, awaiting my doom. Joseph popped up, holding a hospital gown that had been grabbed by a minion up to his face, the red over his nose area almost making him look like a gory clown. Don't think of that right now. Look serious. If this is how you die, I want you to look just as pissy as Jacob does. Joseph's minions dispersed as Queen Bloody Adversary ordered them to. Gently, of course. If looks could kill....ouch. Maybe they were used to Joseph and his version of luv. 

I watched Joseph as he tried to stop the bleeding, dabbing at his nose with bandages now dragged out of medical closets by frantic doctors. His eyes were only on me. I felt his fury from here, an obvious difference from the calm Joseph I'd rescued from cougar chow. He turned to Jacob, whispered in his ear, and I swear I almost felt the cold steel of a blade go against my throat as the menacing Jacob strode towards me. He silently pushed one hand heavily against my collarbone, forcing me back against the pillows, while ducking down to reach the chains, wrapping them tightly around my ankle to keep me in my place. 

I didn't fight him. There was no point. Whether they killed me here, or killed me later, I was going to die. As I watched them leave, my last remaining Cheeseburger shirt in the world tucked under Jacob's arm, an unwanted tear ran down my cheek as I realised with an unfortunate certainty that I'd die by their hand or by my own.


	10. And who will rescue thee from the evils O hospital food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is bored...I know! What a nightmare. I feel horrific even mentioning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is actually my favourite Chapter so far. It really taps into our Jade's curiosity, and her hatred of sitting on her ass and doing naff all. 
> 
> This is a fairly long Chapter (for me) to partly make up for the previous short Chapter. In all fairness, I think we can truly appreciate the headbutting of Joseph Seed as he was a jackass. 
> 
> Well, I appreciated it.

Four days later, and I was 99% healed, and bored out of my mind. This was my punishment, I know. No entertainment, no more Cheeseburgers (fucking hell), only a toilet lady minion to silently escort me to the shower room a few times a day. When I was bored, which was forever, I made up skits in my mind. Mostly involving the Seeds. Some about how dead I would be if I hadn't saved Joseph. One about how dead Joseph might have been if I hadn't shown up. About Cheeseburgers. About cake recipes. A funny one about mutant slugs currently attacking my rose bushes. I ran languages through my mind. Played piano sans piano. Built a village out of tissues from my nightstand. Little stick tissue pirates coming to raid said village. I don't do boredom well. Or gracefully. And on the fourth night, I had enough. 

My acting skills were on point as I panicked and smacked a hand into the thick bun of my toilet minion. You wouldn't BELIEVE the size of the spider in her hair. Horrible how they managed to survive the apocalypse, too. But, yes, toilet minion, you're right. They ARE God's creatures. Taking me back to my boredom bed, and chaining me up for the night, I felt horrifically guilty.........now that's over with, I'm out. Keeping my palm over the bobby pins snagged from her hair of many imaginary God's creatures, I closed my eyes early and feigned pathetic prisoner. 

Five hours had gone and the smell of some sort of tepid, snot, sludge with extra vitamins(!) on a hospital tray was giving me one solid idea on what to do that first night. I waited until the third poorly bitch minion had knackered out (the fourth being lucky enough to leave on the second day of No Cheeseburgers For Jade), and I popped up from my faux patheticness, yanking my hospital gown up, and got to work on my pet chain. My hands were buzzing with excitement, anticipation, and the desperate need to get away from the extra vitamins. 

6 minutes, not terrible. Sliding the chain off my ankle, and placing it down silently, I scooted off the bed, my warm feet lightly slapping the cold floor, and slid the bobby pins onto my panties. Grabbing a few pillows off a bed further within the hospital wing, I made a Jade lump, and I was free to wander.

Sneaking out, I arrived at the entrance to the wing. It was late, about midnight, and the halls were empty. I could hear someone talking further down, but this place seemed fairly large, and I couldn't figure out which way they were. Going right, in the hopeful other direction to the voices, I followed the passage. 

Unsure of anything down here, I came across items dotted along the hall. The cult signs. Painted symbols on the walls of bible verses, of vaguely threatening quotes. These were for themselves? Did they really have so much doubt? There were beds fit into the walls, some were occupied with sleeping cult members, still in their maggot outfits, but many were empty. Where were they? There might be a night shift but the majority of beds were empty, no blankets or pillows, just the mattress or nothing at all. Was this meant for something else? There were still crates littering the halls, many in the process of being emptied. Those odd white flowers lay scattered on the floor, dotted along the walls. Many dried up, but fresh, too, like they were trying to replace the old ones.

I had been walking about 20 minutes, gone down a flight of stairs, and successfully faked sleep in a handy wall cubby as two cult minions had wandered by, whispering about shift change. Signs had led me where I needed to go. It was pleasant to see signs that were non threatening. And here it lay, the lights all on, the benched tables lined up row by row as far as I could see, and empty. Gloriously empty. Hot damn. The food hall.

Catching the kitchen waaaaaaay off in the corner, I don't need to tell you how fast I skipped there. And the kitchens were beautiful. It was spotless. The walk in fridge on one side beside the walk in freezer, a dry foods barn sized room further along. The ovens lined up along the other side, all sparkling and nearly brand new. Those shiny metal tables running straight up the middle, 2 on each side, with shelves filled with basic condiments. I ran my finger along the edge of a tray, and it CUT me. It could not be more perfect.

I didn't have long. I know that. I popped the oven on, rushing into the dry foods barn for my ingredients, then VERY quickly into the fridge (my poor piggies!), and then *gasp* into the freezer, where I almost lost a layer of skin to freezer burn before ripping cardboard off a box, splitting it in two, and sliding my way to my goal. This was already more fun than toilet minion.

Even if I got found out - which was likely because I don't know their schedule - this was worth it. But they shouldn't have taken my fucking Cheeseburgers. So I headbutted the leader of the cult, so what?! There's a line of people wanting to do that, I guarantee it. In fact, I bet my life on it - Which just goes to show you how sad it is right now. But if I die, then I'm dying with Cheeseburger breath, and they'll KNOW they lost that war. Because I don't think I can win that other war. You know, the serious one. The one where Joseph murdered a man. Probably not the only person to die by his hand. The one where these people dressed as they are, praying as they do, kissing the royalty ass (yeah, I saw the crown) of Joseph Seed like it's a normal thing. It doesn't feel like a democracy. It doesn't feel like I'd ever have any rights or any say. 

I tossed my fries into the oven, I liked them crispy, and sadly poked at my beef patty. I had taken a corner oven, hopefully out of the way of the doors, and turned a fan on high to suck up the delicious smell. The ingredients were marked, had little stickers on with the Best Before date, and tiny cult stamps. I had to make from scratch, they didn't seem the type to swim in a swimming pool of greasy heartstopping grub, but I preferred it this way anyways. They had the rolls, luckily. I didn't wish to spend an hour ish making them. They were frozen but I tossed them on the grill to speed up the defrost. Eventually, I had a Cheeseburger. It was perfect. I had taken my time putting on every ingredient just so, the fries were bitty with salt, little cheddar sprinkled on top - not too much, it'll take away the crispiness - and I sat on a very cold against my butt work bench, crossing my legs, my dish lovingly placed on my lap, warming me up.

I bit into the Cheeseburger, and if a groan could wake up a bunker, then it would be this one. It didn't take long to eat it, my tongue lapping up the salty meat juices off the plate. I regretted only having one, until I realised tomorrow would also be a fine night for a Cheeseburger. With that happy thought in my noodle, I got to work clearing up. Making sure everything was spotless again, then I cold feet padded my way back to my prison bed, grabbing a cult uniform for tomorrow night. Not like I would need it, their security sucks eggs. A chain? Have they not met me? Shoving the uniform under a different bed, I tucked myself in for the night, smiling at the ceiling I knew so well. The chain felt heavy on my ankle, but the Cheeseburger felt heavier in my belly. 

This carried on for 3 more nights. I didn't mind the solitude of the days now my nights were filled with mischief n cheesy beef. No one came to see me apart from my toilet minion. I made sure to look extra pathetic around her knowing she'd probably report back to the brothers Seedless grapes. I had wanted a change on the fifth night of harmless disobedience, so I turned left outside the hospital wing. Dressed up in my cult uniform, I still tucked myself in the walls as I wasn't sure if I'd bump into a night supervisor who didn't know me and would take away my Cheeseburgers...oh, and my freedom, and possibly my life. 

The sleeping cult minions got fairly spaced out down here, and then disappeared completely the further I went. No more markings on the wall, but the lights were still on. I turned a corner, and the walls had been painted down here. There was some sort of living room area, but not massive like the food hall. It was cosy. Finely furnished, but not too well lived in - Two leather sofas, two comfy looking armchairs, one solid wood coffee table, still with coasters but the glasses were placed in the small kitchenette sink to the side of the living room. Further along the bunker corridor lay five wooden doors in a cul-de-sac, two either side and one in the middle, spread out like the rooms were large. 

I stepped closer to the door closest to me on the side of the living room. Pressing my ear to the door, I couldn't hear anything. Okay, Goldilockpickers, room 2. Nothing. Could they just be storage rooms? Miffed my curiosity had been squashed, I turned to survey the living room when I heard shouting from Mission Goldilockpickers: R2. Spinning around, a big grin on my face, I pushed my ear to the door and listened. 

-Jacob-

Fire. He felt the heat of it as it surrounded him. He was never able to move here, just watch as a thread of agony started behind, twisting and winding its way until it enclosed him completely. Rising familiar stench of his own flesh burning as he breathed it all in, knowing he was in hell. Jacob stood still amongst the flame, unable to cry out in anguish, as a blackened figure in the distance rose from the very ground. He never saw his face, but he knew who he was. 

Jacob knew what would happen next as the figure glided towards him, he felt the pressure, his eyes bulging as he begged silently, his gasps sudden and sharp...He watched, waiting, waiting to suffer, waiting to...

Wait.  
Hold up. 

In the distance behind the figure, something large and powerful, and blue as the sky was roaring towards them. He could taste the salt in the air, the wind gushing past, disturbing the heat, the flames. 

It got taller and taller until it was all he could see in the distance. The ocean. A tsunami, but he didn't fear it - Fire didn't like water. The blackened figure had stopped completely, unmoving. And as the water rushed towards them, Jacob felt calm. The tsunami crushed the figure from black to nothing at all, not even ashes, and then Jacob was able to to lift his head from the flames, raise his arms out as the cool, salty water crashed into him. It didn't feel like a terrible, deadly force, it felt like diving into a cold swimming pool after being in the sun all day. He could breathe here, no longer able to feel his skin crackling, or smell his flesh burning. He felt alive. 

Jacob awoke, calmer than he had in years. That is, until he realised that someone had wrapped their arms and legs around him and now was clinging to his back like a spider monkey. 

A groggy "The fuck?!" left his lips as the spider monkey slapped him lightly on his chest.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." The spider mon...Jade(?!) whispered. 

"Jade! What the fu..." Jade slapped him again, hugging him tighter. 

Well, if this wasn't the oddest fucking way Jacob had ever woken up...He wasn't used to people wrapping themselves around him. This certainly wasn't going to work. He had no clue what she was thinking...how did she even...?...This was so fuc...Not gonna w...w...Jacob closed his eyes, decades of exhaustion wiping him out as Jade smiled into his back and wrapped him up best she could.

-John-

7:15am and John was still half dead as he stumbled into the bathroom, his brown hair dropping into his eyes as he yawned. After using the toilet, he stepped into his wet room, and tossed his boxers out into the laundry bin, then shoved his entire body under the cold water. He needed to wake up. He had a lot to do. And Jacob was supposed to wake him up at 6:30. His eldest brother was probably still exercising, or punishing some unlucky bastard. 

John dragged a hand through his wet hair, watching as the shampoo drained away between his feet. He had stockpiled his favourite hair products but still had to reduce his uses, even this early on. Rising his head to the ceiling, where the water rained down from every corner of his wet room, John regretted not getting more hair products, an entire life's worth, as now the factory where it was made was most certainly destroyed. When John had made the order for his hair products, Joseph had been in the room, and John had heavily reduced his order for fear of being labelled Greed or Pride. He had meant to call them back but everything John did created a special place on his shoulder for a tiny imaginary Joseph to witness. Even when he wasn't there, he was. 

John dropped out the wet room, drying himself off, and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stood in front of his mirror. Christ, if he didn't sleep more, he'd look as shit as Jacob did. John smiled warily into the mirror, then got to work on his morning's grooming. 20 minutes later, John began to get dressed, favouring no waistcoat for today, and picking a elegant sky blue silk shirt he'd yet to open from its wrapper. 

Judging himself in the floor length mirror, John unlocked his room, locking it behind him as he stepped out. Joseph's door on his right was closed as usual, he had probably left for church study. Striding towards the living room, John noticed the dishes had already been washed which meant that Faith was up and about. She always liked to keep busy. Sticking his head into the living area, he found Faith perched daintily on the leather sofa reading a classic novel. He smiled when they caught each other's eye, which she returned after a second pause. 

Before John was able to look more into that, he heard a noise from Jacob's room. His head turned sharply to stare at the wooden door. That can't be right. Looking at his watch, it was now 8:05. Jacob hated rest. He wouldn't stay in his room at this time of day. John cautiously stepped forward, putting his hand on the handle, twisting it all the way down - another bad sign, it was Jacob who suggested they lock their doors. Only Joseph refused - and silently pushed the door open into the dark room.

Sneaking through his brother's study and to the bedroom, John came across a sight to hold forever in his mind. Not only was his brother fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in steady breaths, but JADE had her hand held in front of his brother's eyes to apparently protect him from the hallway light's harsh glare. Her leg was wrapped around his brother's, and her lips were silently telling John to "fuck off", to which John, in his not at all concealed shock, slowly shook his head while stepping back to leave the room and pull the door to. 

John stood still for the moment, his mouth agape as he listened to a quiet shuffling, and then the door opened and Jade slid out, keeping the door as closed as she could. She wrapped an arm around John's and pulled him to the kitchenette further down the hall.

John had the passion, and the fire within him to make a compelling argument but the shock was still fresh and all he could get out was "What...? How did you...?? Why were you...?? Is he drugged?!" A frantic, desperate shake of his head as he tried to take it all in. 

Jade yawned, covering her mouth, and smiled as John questioned her in a panic. "Okay, I'll start with the "How did you" because the "What" could mean anything." She continued smiling up at him, her eyes blinking from the sudden light. "Bobby pins. Easy pie. I've been out and about for 5 nights. I tried to be good, honest. I stayed in my naughty hospital bed like a good girl, but you bitches were dragging it out. I headbutted the Fucker because he did a bad, not me. Relax. Nobody knew, nobody's dead."

John stared down at her, aware of the shock on his face as she smiled up at him. No lies in her features, and certainly no bodies discovered, he would have been told. She certainly could do with more respect for Joseph. However, John had spoken with Jacob, and was fully prepared to teach Jade manners until Jacob had told him what had happened. The Lust in Joseph's sudden decision that day was clear to see. Joseph would have certainly punished John had John done such a thing. Does Joseph punish himself? ..okay. 

He casually covered her hand with his. "How about "Why were you?""

"He was having a bad dream, John. Those bags under his eyes finally made sense. I thought they might have to do with you overworking him, but he was a mess when I went in the room. I know what he has, my Father had that, too. I learned how to handle my pop's when I was a child. I had to... " The thought left unfinished as her eyes drifted, staring right through John but not seeing him anymore.

Her scars are beginning to make a little more sense now. John tucked that piece of information aside for later. Jade came back from her memories, blinking up at him again, her face tinged pink. John had one final question, he let go of her hand and firmly gripped her chin, keeping her eyes on his "Why him?"

Jade looked confused for a moment, as if the question had not even occurred to her "Why not? We all need help sometimes." 

John watched her, checking for any signs, but no. Nothing. Just honesty. He let go of her chin, gripping at her hand for a moment before stepping back. Jade hadn't achieved a massive amount, she didn't save his eldest brother's life, just gave him a few extra hours sleep. But John knew his brother, and his nightmares were obviously a disturbing experience for Jacob. If a few hours extra sleep was handed to his brother, with no hate or spite or humiliation behind the gift, then John had no problems. 

Jade stretched, nodding softly and jumping with mild surprise as Faith popped out of the living room. Jade stepped past John, sticking her arm out to fist bump with Faith. Faith's eyes skittered between John's and Jade's, and she giggled as she ducked down, lightly kissing Jade's knuckles. 

Jade's eyebrows rose up, and she glanced at John, waiting for introductions. 

"Oh yes. Jade, my dear, this is Faith. She's a Herald of the Project. A leader beneath Joseph." John cleared up the Herald issue, correctly assuming Jade's questioning eyes were based on what a Herald was. 

"Oh wow. Faith? Really? No wonder you lumped in with these God lovin, fuck hating, war for the sake of war, losers." A bug's paradise of shocked open mouths hit the living area in full force as Jade's eyes flickered between them, a teasing glint in her eye. She yawned again with an apology, and scooted past the Heralds on her way back down the corridor.

John called out, resisting the urge to pull her back "Wait! Where are you going?"

Jade kept walking, brushing her fingers against the walls as she called "Back to my crap nap sack, I've been up all night. Do Jacob a solid, John. Don't wake him up. He looks like shit!" John's choked snort followed a grinning, dopey Jade as she headed back down the halls to her prison.


	11. The Escape (with permission).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade chooses limited freedom over existing as an imprisoned sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!! You know, I've been watching that little Hits number go up and up all week, and it finally hit 700!!! Unbelievable! I love you guys. You've given me a strut. Nobody can piss me off or make me upset now I've got the attitude of "Bitch, I'm a FANFIC AUTHOR" 😎

-Jade-

I awoke, dramatically forcing the pillow over my head further down into my ear like squashing a Jade sandwich. They had turned the hospital lights on for the morning about 20 mins after I fell into bed. 

My toilet minion had slugged over, her usual charming, Joseph-wanna-hump self. I did all the normal, daily bathroom BS then dropped back into bed, dripping wet from the shower, toilet minion shaking her head as she chained me up again. 

Nevertheless, I was awake. Preventing every hole of light from entering my sandwich until a rough cough from somewhere beyond made me peek out into the fiery pits of florescent lighting. 

Jacob sat back on a hospital chair, he wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, all tight enough to prove his muscles exist - a little more clothed than he was last night as I embarrassingly ran the little vid through my memories of his firm body twitching violently in his sleep before I had wrapped myself around him - His arms were folded as he regarded my comfy cocoon with an eyebrow raised. He nails that eyebrow thing. Is he pissed off or ecstatic? A mystery only known to Jake. 

I imagine he was fairly grumpy when I kneed him in the crotch. Last time I did that, he threw the apocalypse at me.

I squirreled my way out, blinking the savage lighting out of my eyes with more than one violent swear. He didn't say anything, just watched as I sat up. 

There was nobody else in the hospital wing. There was some sort of accident involving crush injuries somewhere in this massive bunker not 2 days back, we had 6 people in here waaaaaay off in the naughty corner. They were certainly here last night. Had Jake told them to leave? 

I yawned, still dopey "We have to stop meeting like this." Jacob dipped his chin forward questionably. "You know, with one of us sleeping and the other glaring menacingly."

Jacob smiled genuinely. Then seemed to catch himself as he shook his head and sighed "Don't you take anything seriously?"

I regarded him for a moment, surprised he didn't notice "Jake, I take everything seriously. You really want me to stop for a moment to realise how horrific this situation is? To sob? To beg? To bitch? No. I spent the majority of my life cowering from a monster, unable to know when it would strike next. You have to know, Jacob, that I'm NOT going to cower again."

I took a moment, the memories too insistent, then stared him dead on as I whispered "I dare you to be as bad as he was."

Jacob regarded me carefully, silent in his musings. He stood, dropping the chair over behind him. Dragging his eyes from mine, he turned and looked over the hospital wing. Curious, I did, too. What the fuck was he searching for? I was so interested in watching nothing that I hadn't realised he'd spun all the way round back to me. 

He bent over the bed, pulling his lips next to my ear, as his scruffy beard scratched my cheek. I froze, curiosity peaked. He opened his mouth to talk, but I could hear the pause in his voice as he whispered "Thank you." Even his whispers could hum through my head. As sudden as those words left his lips, he pulled back, dropping a quick kiss on my tender cheek, and then stood back completely. 

Seriously? All that drama, all that kicking out of crush patients and shooing away doctors to thank me? The realisation then hit me - It doesn't happen often.

I ran a hand through my hair, a sudden shyness causing me to twitch. "Anytime." I murmured, feeling the heat hit my cheeks and trying to think of a way to distract. 

I pulled my covers back, wrapping that ridiculous hospital gown tighter around my body as I regarded Jacob with a hopefully teasing smirk "So, boss. When can I escape this prison bed?"

"Now. I was originally sent here by Joseph last night. Time to go to your quarters." Jacob stepped back, reaching down for a bag I hadn't seen with clothes inside. "I'll go look for your key." He regarded my chains with a huff.

My excitement overwhelmed my patience as I decided I'd rather do it myself. Slipping my bobby pins off my underwear, I got to work while Jacob watched on seemingly amused. 1 minute later, and I threw those fucking chains across the hospital bed, out of my sight forever. 

I pinched the bag out of his big mitt, quickly hugged the steel wall out of pure joy causing him to stiffen like a...well, a steel wall, then punched him in the shoulder, which I'm pretty sure hurt me more than him, as I dashed into the bathroom to change for my freedom. 

Oh my giddy Jebus....fresh, clean clothes. A white, plain t-shirt, grey slacks. They were simple, however, they were not maggot attire....Like they were trying to separate me...I'd worry about that later. It just felt good to pull soft pants up my hips. 

And, of course, they fit near perfectly. The t-shirt only had a slight belly to it that didn't belong to me. Maybe it had belonged to someone else - A fairly morbid thought. 

Knowing my luck, they'd probably cram my ass into one of those corridor bunks. As long as I get some version of genuine freedom. Not the sneaky Cheeseburger ninja, actual freedom. 

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, a big grin on my face which soon dropped when I remembered that I was still a prisoner. I hadn't seen Joseph since pissing him off, was I to be further punished? What if "quarters" meant something horrific? Another jail sentence, or worse. Maybe I could get out of it but would my entire life be me getting out of shit? Why was I even IN shit in the first place?! Fucking cougar. 

I shook my head, clearing angsty cobwebs. Resting my forehead against the cool mirrored glass, I mentally prepared myself for discipline. 

Snarkiness prepped and raring to go.   
Appropriate swear words warming my tongue.   
Forehead clean and rock hard for possible head smashing.   
Let's do this. 

Opening the door to Jacob, he lead the way as we fucked off out of that bleached prison, the hospital patients immediately entering after we'd left, to my amusement. Attempting to stifle the giggles, I jogged a little to catch up to Jacob's loooong strides as he turned left to stalk the bunker corridors. It was about midday and many of the maggots were elsewhere. Not one of their wall bunks were occupied. I imagine laziness is frowned upon. 

We walked/ran/jogged/skipped for a while, my keeping to Jacob's side, smiling a little in politeness whenever we practically ran past or through a maggot. 

I finally realised the temptation of "Are we there yet?" as we ran past open doors to various activities, empty unused bunks, and maggots trying to initiate conversation with rude dude Jake the snake who was surly in speed as we rushed past. 

I soon recognised this corridor. We were near the Seed storage. Oh man...so they only wanted to humiliate me in private. That's fine. I don't deserve whatever comes but I expect it. I constantly await the pain that comes with daily life. Why would down here be any different from up there? 

I kept up with Jacob, my mind running as fast as I was. I recognised the living area, as we came round the corner. Tittering Faith was perched on a sofa, her legs crossed as she looked up as we approached. A smile lit up her face, which seemed to surprise her more than it did me. Usually, when I leave people open mouthed, they hiss when I return like it's a personal insult that they're dumbasses. She popped up, rushing over to us as we stopped our ill mannered cannonball sprint.

Faith stood in front of us, eagerly bouncing on her bare feet. She quickly rose up on her tippy toes to kiss Jacob on the cheek, to which Jacob's mild nod was his version of "Sup, bitch?", and then gently took my hand to shape it into a fist and kissed my knuckles again. My surprise clear on my face, in this moment I was expecting suffering. The next, most likely, but for now I lifted my hand to her cheek and brushed my thumb gently across. 

She may not know my relief in that treasured moment before the pain began, but I wanted her to know that I knew it. Jacob coughed none too politely at my side, and I winked at Faith, then rolled my eyes a tad just to toss the tease in there. She giggled again, and brushed past us, Jacob waving his hand in front of his face as the green sherbet fog followed her down the corridor. 

Jacob and I were left standing side by side in front of the 5 wooden doors. I knew what was behind door no.2. It was a challenge the night before to see much of Jacob's rooms before I sprawled on top of him. I knew he had 3-4 rooms. I had walked through a study to get to his violent nightmares in a separate bedroom. There was an outline to a bathroom of sorts, I only saw a sink in the darkness. What were behind the other doors? There were only 4 of the Seeds. Was one a prison? My "quarters" ...fuck. 

I resisted the impulse to knee Jacob in the crotch and leg it again. I listed the reasons in my mind:  
1) He would definitely see that coming.  
2) I would just spend forever circling a bunker, and that's only if every single person in here magically evaporated.  
3) Clearly his crotch has divinely sacred, heavenly rays of light directed at it because last time I kneed him there, Godfrey only went and brought on the death of the everything.

"So which door has the tigers behind it?" I asked, blinking up at Jacob, my eyebrows tempting war against his.

He caught my eye, then nodded towards room no.5 on our right. 

I took a quick, deep breath "Right then. If this is a personal vendetta against crotch violence then it was nice meeting you and go fuck yourself." Stepping away from Jake and his erratic eyebrows, I opened the door to my own personal level of "quarters".

Oh..OH!!!   
I was home.


	12. A cup of suspicious thank you. A blob of a bitch tear. And a dash of honey violence. Bake at apocalypse level heat for 1 week for a ridiculously long Chapter Title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seed brothers all have a few moments with Jade. (No naughty stuff, you naughty people. Honestly, where do your minds go?)
> 
> ...
> 
> (Don't answer that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Okay, we're aiming for a sprinkle of softness in this Chapter. A little talking, a few secrets spilled, blatant curiosity because JADE. This is a levelling the fluff Chapter before we dive into...like... *tries to think of ways to not spoil all the things* *fails* STUFF.
> 
> I am nailing this note shit.
> 
> Luckily, the note section is NOT Kudos worthy. Please, do not take away your lovely Kudos that I giggly about based on the note section. Look at the Jade! Go chase her and the Seed muscles. They be worthy.
> 
> Comment if you'd like.  
> I'd like.  
> Go on *poke* 
> 
> WARNING - Minor mentions of past pain and suffering. Nothing graphic.

-Joseph-

Joseph presently sat comfy on a wicker chair belonging to Jade when she had burst in. It had been a challenge for his people to bring over everything, but they had managed the majority of it before the Collapse. Jade's home wasn't that large, after all. A lot of her items were already boxed. The bed, piano, and kitchen furniture was a bit of a bother, nevertheless Joseph had insisted. Everything must go. From the kitchen worktop to the bathroom tiles. She was even able to decorate as she wished as he had made sure to bring her pastel paint and wallpaper.

He hadn't had the time to properly show his love for her on the surface. Now he had 7 years to live beside her, no escape, and while his Lust had shown itself too early, Joseph was confident in his ability to bring her over to him. 

Jade stood at the entrance, her beautiful mouth agape, her silence and the searching of her eyes at her beloved home saying more than mere words can. 

She took two steps forward, yelled out "My footstool!!" Bent down and scooped up said footstool, cradling it in her arms like a child. 

She dashed past Joseph, disappearing into her bedroom where Joseph heard her swear in happiness, and rush out grasping the cheeseburger printed shirt from the hospital visit, now draped over the footstool in her arms. 

She finally focused on Joseph, and he could see the conflict in her eyes. Jade wasn't expecting this. She didn't forgive him for the hospital wing. She loved him for bringing her home. It all ran like a commercial across her face. She looked away for a moment, contemplating. Joseph rose patiently as she considered. Jade turned back to Joseph, bending down to place her footstool down on the carpeted floor, then folding the cheeseburger shirt neatly on top. 

Keeping her eyes on his, Jade whispered "You're a jackass." then stepped forward, hugging Joseph tightly with a quiet "Thank you." 

Joseph froze for a moment. Yes, that reaction was appropriate. He hugged her back, breathing her in, burying himself into her shoulder and the curls that rolled about at the base of her neck, despite the pain of the broken nose that she had caused. 

He didn't know how long they had stood like this. It had been a while since he had truly felt the peace of the moment. His love was content. He had succeeded. 7 years was a long time, she was still young. Joseph just wanted her to be happy....With him, preferably. 

-Jacob- 

Jacob leaned against Jade's door frame then shifted out the way as Joseph had left. Joseph had a beaming smile on his face, and Jacob fully intended to look more into that. He knew his younger brother, and a genuine smile...It was a rare fucking event. 

Jacob turned to follow Joe when he heard Jade gasp out in delight. He stopped, stepping through her doorway and into her living room, where he found Jade kneeling on the floor searching through a cardboard box. She had taken out about a dozen books in various languages, and they lay collapsed in a heap beside her. Jade was grasping onto a small wooden box, tears running down her face as she laughed. 

Jade looked up as Jacob knelt down beside her, her beaming smile almost causing him to smile. He waited patiently for her explanation as she crushed the small box into her breast. 

"This was my grandmother's. You would have liked her, Jake. She was a military girl." Jade's eyes grew sad as she remembered, her vision empty as the memories teleported her elsewhere. 

"She tried to take me away, you know...Showed up at 3am, after a particularly horrific day. I hadn't managed to fix what had been inflicted on my flesh. She left quietly, promising to return with our entire family in tow, but she died in a car crash on the way back to New York." 

A final salty tear fell steadily down her cheek, more stubborn than the rest. It collected with the others and disappeared into her collar. Jacob watched it carefully, not wanting to catch Jade's eye when she was lost. It would take a moment to come back from this, and then...

Jacob's continuously running thoughts were crushed as she wrapped her arms around him, her wooden box tapping him on the shoulder as she held on. He froze. Jacob was used to grabbing at people, hurting people, being feared, being stared at...he wasn't used to being hugged. He almost expected Jade to grab at his knife on his thigh, but she held onto his shirt, he could feel her small fists trembling as she tried to leave the memory behind. 

It took Jacob a long moment, almost like a test he hadn't studied for, but eventually he was able to wrap one arm around her, pressing Jade further into him as she buried herself in his bicep. There were no tears, they had already been shed. Jacob believed that the loss had finally caught up with her. 

After a few moments, she pulled back, punching him lightly in the arm as she used his shoulder as a ledge to push herself up. Holding onto her grandmother's wooden box, she settled on her sofa, rubbing her fingers gently over the flowered pattern that lay across the lid of the box. Jade didn't look up from her box, just lifted one hand, tapping the seat beside her. 

Jacob stood up, and immediately sat next to her, leaning forward in preparation to leave. He tried to figure out if this made him weak - to have the WANT to help, to distract, to prevent Jade from feeling utterly down. As Jacob felt the need to walk out, the question of weakness unanswered, a small, firm hand grasped as his shirt, pulling him back against the cushions. The wooden box placed in his hand, as Jade lifted the lid, leading to a tiny, clearly homemade figure of a rose to swing back and forth on a mini spring. 

"My grandmother always loved flowers. Even in the military. She said she fell in love with my grandfather when he tried to pick her a bunch of wildflowers, and accidentally knocked a bee hive. He ended up in the hospital, still clutching onto the flowers within his swollen fingers. He made her this as a wedding gift. She told me that story the few times that I met her." 

Jade flicked the spring lightly, letting the rose swing steadily to and fro. "She was my light, I think that's why I was kept away from her. I barely knew my family. It was only ever my father..." Jade paused, playing with a button on Jacob's shirt.

With emotion thick within her words, she continued "...I studied from him, learned everything from him. He taught me countless lessons, threaded them throughout the pain so you'd associate failure with torment. I learned fast. With everything that has happened since I met your brother, I felt the lash on my back. That deep cougar cut, the one that almost killed me..I could swear that was my father's way of reminding me of my place. I kinda fucked up a lot, Jake. I don't think I brought on the apocalypse, but my father would have insisted that I had." 

Jade fiddled with the button. Popping it off seemingly accidentally with a whispered "Oh." as she glanced up apologetically at Jacob. Jacob didn't give a shit about the button. He had learned a big fucking secret from this little mess of trouble. A big fucking FAMILIAR secret. Too close to his own hellish home. 

He carefully folded the wooden box lid over, wrapping his large hand all the way round the box, and leaned forward, placing it gently on the cheeseburger shirt. Jacob then reached an arm out, and pulled her closer. Jade still played with his button, twirling it between her fingers, lost in her memories, as he crushed her tightly into his side with her head eventually resting on his collarbone, her troublesome curls tickling his neck. 5...10...20 minutes of silence until Jade yawned once, closed her eyes and slept. Still clutching his button.

He tried not to breathe her in, but everything in here was Jade. And with her crushed into him like this...Jacob dipped his head, just a touch, and took a page from his younger brother as he buried himself in her soft curls, her plump lips softly letting out breaths of air and murmurings as a background noise to his weakness. 

Jacob inhaled.

She smelled like home. 

Not his terrible childhood home, protecting his brothers from his fuckawful, drunk, dickshit, weak parents.

Not the stench of fire and burnt flesh and fur as he had burned the barn and everything within it into ashes. 

Not the war, blood gushing through his lips - the flesh of another. His skin aflame, the taste of his own blood as he crushed his teeth down into his tongue in agony, little bits of tooth floating in his spit from trying to be strong, to not cry out in pain.

Not from the streets. Wrapped up under a bridge. Avoiding the rats. Avoiding the cops. Sweat dripping down his body throughout the day from the humidity, adding to the itchiness of his scars. The cold at night only soothing his burns in theory.

Not from the stench of suffering, and death, and piss, shit, and raw meat he had inflicted on the weak. On his own fucking men, partly as a test to lead him to Joseph's vision.

He had meant to drag out and kill the weak of Hope County. 

She had changed that.

And now she smelled like home, one he could finally be happy in.

Fuck. 

-Jade-

The bubbling of an angry kettle woke me up. I blinked sleepily at my footstool, the Cheeseburger shirt still folded neatly, my grandmother's wooden box perched on top. There was movement behind me, and I pulled my blanket, which was draped over me, to my chest as I sat up. Something was sticking to my palm...a little black button. I peeled it off my hand, rolling it between my fingers as I remembered what was said to Jake. I hope he didn't hold it against me. 

We all have our own shit. 

Still staring at my button, I barely noticed as John placed a hot mug of tea on my coffee table, lightly brushing aside my blanket as he sat beside me with his own mug. Nothing was said as we both breathed in the honey fumes, and sipped at the soothing heat. I tucked the button in my bra, perhaps I could offer to fit it back on later. Maybe they didn't stockpile little black buttons.

Placing the tea back on the coffee table, I nudged John and whispered "Thank you." My voice still croaky from sleep.

"You're welcome." John replied, poking me in the side, my being certain he found that tickle spot on purpose.

We sat in peace for a little while. My hand was destined to be twitchy, and it began to trace John's angry scars, and spun loops around his tattoos on his arm closest to me. I began to hum, hating the silence. 

A few moments passed and I opened my mouth too soon to begin the pesky process of knowing what the fuck was going to happen. Looking up at John, question on my lips, I found him watching my terrible tracing skills, smiling as I traced the zigzaggy blade. I wanted to be all serious Jade but John appeared lost in a memory. And I only really considered that to be the answer as my tracing was hardly something worth smiling about. 

Usually my curiosity bothered people, but the Seed family appeared to enjoy it. 

Typically, that made me curious.

I continued for a few moments, bouncing between the scars, and the tattoos on his arm and hand, his little man hair tickling my fingers. I then twisted his arm carefully around so I could finish off with tracing his veins back to his palm, which I wrapped my fingers around.

John immediately grasped at my hand, letting go of a long sigh in the process. 

"I'm not used to this type of touch." John spoke softly, rubbing his thumb along my wrist.

"The ticklish kind?"

"No, my darling. Affection. Even people who claimed to love me, which were few and far between...Fuck, it was probably my fault. 95% of the time, I bit first."

"You didn't wish for the fluff, then?" 

John turned, planting a feather light kiss on my forehead.

"Did you?"

"I guess, growing up the way we did, we expect a mark to be left behind. A brand. More than a memory. That was what love was to us. How were we to know any better?" I rested my head on John's shoulder. "I don't want that anymore. I wish to know what love is. And I wish it because I still doubt it's possible." Look at my noodle go. Must be the honey.

John nuzzled into my curls. I couldn't tell if he was kissing my head because CURLS but he was making smacking noises so I assumed so.

The door to my cell/heaven/home/massive fucking question mark was wide open, and Joseph walked by, smiling into my room as he dashed past. This brought us back to apocalypse now bunker bitches, and we separated a touch. 

Now was the time for questions.

"Why the hell am I here, John? Why am I not in a cell or trapped like a rat in the wall cocoons? I want to know, and..." I wrapped a few fingers around his belt loop on his jeans "...I'll make you walk of shame it back to your room if you don't tell me."

"My room is right beside yours, my dear. Not much of a walk." He smiled genuinely, thoroughly enjoying my threats. 

I brought my fingers back, twitching my lips, looking him up and down. I wrapped my hands around his wrist, deftly pulling his watch off, quickly jumped up as he watched curiously, and glided over to my beautiful kitchenette until I found what I was looking for - My honey, opened for my tea. Isn't it kind that they packed it? 

I stretched out his watch on my counter, considering its price, and certain it was scarce now the apocalypse had ended all watch production. John stood up fast as I lifted the jar up above his lovely, exceedingly rare watch, flipping the lid off the jar, as I mildly threatened John's shiny. 

He had to be speedier than honey, which he probably was, so I added "Try anything, and I'll smash the entire jar down. Otherwise, it's honey-be-slow. Now, will you please answer my question? Or should I just start tipping down? It'll be about 1-2 minutes, but those moments will be horrifically tense." 

I smiled up at him as he watched his watch, myself fully prepared to hulk smash if needs be. What's a new deep cut to watching his face crumble? Exactly. Pure fucking joy. 

"I have more than one." He scoffed, still watching his watch.

Doubt entered my mind, he was too focused on this one. I gestured vaguely at the hallway. "That may be true, but you just told me that you're my next door neighbour, and you know I know how to pick locks."

John's narrowed eyes shot up to mine. "You are so lucky that you have a pass. The things I could do to you..." Leaving me intrigued as he left the sentence unfinished "...Let the watch go, and we'll talk."

"No, John. You don't have a pass and I have a strong wrist. Close the door, sit your ass down, and talk."

John glared at me. "...Fuck."

"Indeed."


	13. Watch over your words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade heart threat  
> Threat heart Jade  
> Together they're reaching for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write a different character (Analise) in a different Fanfic (Analise) who is calmer, and more at peace with herself and her faith etc and every Chapter I write, there's just a hint of Jade peeking through. Like Jade is so curious that she's just decided to sneak into a completely different character in a completely different Fanfic. 
> 
> I know it's just cos it's me who's writing the both of them, but it's so much fun to think of a tiny, curly black haired little scamp trying to be pesky in every Universe. 
> 
> Also, I don't have an ending for Jade yet, just events that happen and are fluffy and dramatic and "woah! Look at da thing!!" so please expect quite a few gazillion Chapters (Chapter 7201 Title - Please, Godfrey, let it end (Hits 0)), and awful tags that take up miles of scrolling room.
> 
> At this rate, Jade will be a tiny, curly black haired little scamp being brought to life in our Universe to slap me upside the head for never letting her have any peace. 
> 
> And I hope you are enjoying it! I can't stop talking about how much fun it is to have a singular fan that goes round and round and round lovingly booping Kudos ❤ I kept thinking it was my best mate, or my other best mate (I'd recommend them to you but they're MINE 👑 🍌), just trying to help out, but there might actually be other people on this planet who I haven't lovingly forced into reading my Fanfic. Who knew?!
> 
> Plus, I know there's no smuttysmutsmutsmut yet! I did say "eventual". I just don't think Jade is charging into naughty times, you know? I think she wants the love but she doesn't think she can be capable of it because she has so little experience of it. One thing I enjoy writing about with Jade is that she is capable of love but in teeny tiny ways she's not even aware of. Her curiosity may end up getting her into naughty times, but I be author, and I'd like her to have the Seeds get under her skin, just as much as she's squirming her way under theirs, before we do the naughty.
> 
> Patience, my lovelies -
> 
> Like the spider said to the lady spider
> 
> "Pause your naughty bits."
> 
> And then she ate him.
> 
> Fin -
> 
> There, a Fanfic within a Fanfic. And who says I don't spoil ya?
> 
> I'll shut up now. Go love Jade. She fabulous. And love yourselves. You're fabulous. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Threat of violence.  
> Tiny violent scene.  
> Mention of past difficult life.  
> (I know, SUPER dramatic, but I gotta be warny author when I can remember to be warny author)

John sat in my wicker chair after firmly closing the door. The sofa was facing the other way and I needed to stay here at the kitchen counter on watch threat. I had placed the honey jar down beside the watch, my fingers still wrapped around it. 

I knew John wished to talk, though. Even without minor threats to his personal property. There was an obviously thick layer of confidence about John, however, what was more apparent was this young John held within him, frightened, but with a brave face. I recognised the inner child. It was something you were aware of, but, unless prompted, were unable to speak of it - One of the more troublesome versions of the Elephant in the Room - I doubted he would lead with that. And I wasn't willing to threaten his shiny to drag it out of him. It was his choice. Besides, I threaten for news on Joseph, not John.

I started, not knowing how long we'd have. 

"Right then. Let's start with him repeatedly telling me that I "changed everything." We don't know that Joseph wouldn't have been able to kill that cougar." 

"Fine. I'll tell you what Joseph told me. He did want you to know, after all. While you were passed out on that first day, Joseph pulled me aside and told myself and Jacob that he wasn't originally going to walk down by the bridge. He told us that God had kept him up all night, barely letting him sleep, and forced him out the door in the early morning. Alone. The Voice had never been so insistent, and Joseph believed that he would be sacrificed when the cougar appeared, and he was willing to go through with his death if it meant his family could be spared." 

John frowned then, the memory still strong. I could see then that that would have destroyed John. He held himself calmly, but I could almost feel his heart pounding from over here, and he was rubbing a twitchy thumb down his thigh. 

I let go of the honey, picking up John's watch on my way past, and sitting on my comfy corner sofa opposite John. Passing his watch over to him, and giving him a moment to strap it back on, I nodded for him to continue. 

He gave me a soft smile in return. 

"You weren't supposed to be there, my dear. There was someone else. He was supposed to destroy us, no matter how strong we were." 

John's eyes pierced mine as he sneered at this person who would have taken my...the unknown Deputy!

John noticed the shock on my face as he explained.

"Yes, the man Joseph killed back at the church. Jacob took great pleasure in bringing that Deputy to Joseph. Jake knew, fuck, we all did, that the hell brought from the Lamb would end us. We were prepared...." 

John ran an uneasy hand through his hair, his other hand still twitching.

"...but we weren't prepared for you. Once you saved Joseph, just like God had showed up Himself, once you revealed your strength, your kindness, your ability to help others over yourself. Not to mention the fact that you're completely immune to the bliss, and I still haven't found your sin, even after you smacked both of my brothers...well, you became the preferred choice. That Deputy...we don't know how horrific it would have been. The collapse wasn't supposed to start that soon, we only have enough supplies for The Project down here. The moment you ran from my bunker... "

John shook his head and leaned forward, resting a hand on my knee. 

"...We're certain it's you. It wasn't meant to be. We couldn't save Hope County but they were part of a completely different plan. I guess, to God, you're enough." John smiled warmly, squeezing my knee.

Wow..shit. If John thought that reveal wasn't going to add questions then he was dead wrong. 

"What would have happened if Joseph was killed by that cougar? Would you and your...Heralds, right? Would you have carried on?"

A great deal of distress masked John's face. I knew then how desperate John and, remembering back, probably Jacob would have been when Joseph came back that day, covered in blood. Or if he hadn't returned at all. That would have destroyed John, no doubt. Jacob is ever so protective of me, a stranger, imagine if he had lost his brother...shit. I still think it was just luck, just a quick stabby stabby. 

It bothered me that Joseph hadn't used his blade. Was he really just willing to die? Doesn't he know how his brothers would be affected by that? Even just talking about it, John is a child again. Jacob, no doubt would shut down, all grizzly stance, and grinding his teeth into dust. There are different versions of sacrifice, of taking the final leap, of kicking the fucking bucket... What's left behind... 

I don't have anyone. I was born to be alone.

But Joseph wasn't. 

There's a lot of pain within the Seed family. But they're still a family. 

I didn't understand the sacrifice.

God or not, was it really worth it?

I grazed the tattooed hand on my knee with my fingers. John clutched at my palm, once again. This one needed to be comforted by touch. His blue eyes shone as they flickered between mine, and I knew not to push the question as I already had the answer. 

I pulled on his hand, and he stood up as easily as pulling on a balloon. John sat down beside me and gently kissed my forehead then dipped his head on my shoulder, his neat beard rough on my neck - Pretty sure I have the complete Seed set of rough beards on my soft neck by now - The many questions I had, which were presently lined up in my noodle, would have to wait. Next time, ask that question last. 

We sat silent, the ticking of my devil alarm clock from my bedroom, and the general humming of fuck knows what from the bunker were the only sounds. 

I rubbed my fingers up and down his arm, the silk shirt helping with the soothing motion. I can honestly say it was 51% soothing John, 49% time to pet those muscles of his. 

I knew where his mind was, and we both knew where mine ended up once my tummy rumbled about 20 minutes into silent reflection (and light petting) time. 

"Errrm...yeah, I'm not gonna lie. I'm hungry. Did you guys leave my food in the fridge? I noticed the lemon cake was gone." I poked him in the side. 

"Yes, it was quite delicious. I had a slice after you drugged me."

"Oh, right after you broke into my house and tried to drug me. Twice. Basically, Blue, you drugged yourself."

John raised his head from fighting into my shoulder. "You weren't supposed to be immune. I was only going to knock you out so we could bring you back."

"You got your revenge by eating my homemade lemon cake!" I scoffed, staring him down.

"You wouldn't have been able to eat it yourself! Maybe your sin is Gluttony."

"This with the sins again, John? People aren't sins! I don't go up to people and introduce myself as Jade the Wrath. Besides, it's none of your fucking business, but that lemon cake was for my neighbour. She used to be a trained gardener and I was going to ask her if she had advice about my rose bushes."

That put a damper on his borderline hissing. "Oh. Well, it was a lovely lemon cake."

I stood up, heading for my fridge. "I know." 

I opened the fridge door, trying to recall which goods I had before the bitch cougar attack. All my milk, fruit, vegetables were gone. They would have been out of date anyways, I guess Joseph is a perfectionist. There was a couple of sandwich meats still in date. A block of cheese caught my eye, and I reached for it as my front door swung open. I twisted round to watch Jacob and a comically small trolley laden with 3 covered trays trundle in my little bunker home - My honker? My bume? Ha! Bume - Apocalypsey. - Note to self: Name rooms Bume - John stood, and I beat him to the door as I helped Jacob shift around my footstool. 

"Grub's up, darlin." 

"Oh thank you, Jacob. No cafeteria? I know where it is." I threw a teasing smirk at John, and he rolled his eyes, attempting to stifle a grin.

Jacob brought the trolley to my small dining table and started to unload as I reached for the cutlery. "Ground rules." Jacob began, shoving John down into a chair with all the loving violence of an older brother. "No cafeteria until we can trust you NOT to publicly headbutt Joseph."

"Oh, so just headbutt him privately. No problem. Just send him to my rooms whenever." I started setting up the cutlery, then turned to grab condiments from my kitchen. 

Silence behind me and then a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. 

"Don't do it again, Jade. This is your first and final warning on the subject." Jacob growled into my ear.

I twisted out of his grip as I turned. Jacob stalked closer, slamming both hands into the counter cabinets behind me, trapping me between the counters and his steel wall self.

I heard the dining chair behind him scrape back against the floor as John shifted.

I had enough. Jacob was tough, yes, but the shoving me into the corner was not going to work with me. These kind of bullshit, macho, lead-with-your-dick games are not something I'm gonna live with anymore.

I recognised this fucking BS my entire life. I grew up with it. The Seed brothers appeared to have grown up with something similar. 

I left it all behind. 

Let it rot in the ground with my father who had full military honours almost like a mocking joke against the anguish of my young life. 

I stood cold. No tears. No squeezing the hands resting on my shoulders, of dear lifelong friends from his life who spoke softly of his love, his honour, his respect for others. 

What a privilege it was to be his only child. 

He had spoken often of me. Beautiful pictures as I grew. They changed once a year. 

Only once a year.

"Stand up straight."  
"Smile."  
"Let it reach your eyes."  
"Perfect."

They didn't know of the coward behind the camera.

Only of the poor little girl with the messy black curls who had lost her mother. 

The widowed father who worked so hard to provide. Who protected his shy daughter. Who taught her from home because her illness prevented her from interacting with other children. Whose family never came and helped, and mocked the father who gave so much to his child. Lies. 

All they had to do was look a little more into it.  
But why would they?  
My father was full of honour.

The last word from his closest friend that I had never met before:

"He is with your mother now. Finally, they would spend eternity in God's embrace."

Wrong.  
He was burning in hell.

I left it all behind.  
They brought it all with them.  
Big fucking bow.

Big. Fucking. NO.

I reached out my left hand against the counter, dramatically searching for something to grab at. While his focus was against my left, my right turned mischievous, and I silently slipped a blade out of my cutlery drawer. I thrust it up against his neck as Jacob turned back. He froze, and I kept the blade there as I forced him back, the cold steel nipping at his flesh enough to make him bleed.

My eyes were on Jacob's but the corner caught John as he raised his hands up, trying to calm the situation. They both stepped back, our food temporarily forgotten. 

"Jake. You can ask me politely not to hurt your brother, and I won't hurt him, unless he even HINTS at abuse. Don't you DARE think I don't know what it is! And if you crush me up against the wall, then you're just as sick as Joseph and his horny forgiveness. Don't do it again."

I pushed on the blade to give him a temporary reminder of this conversation, then dropped my hand, slipping the blade into the sink as I reached once more for the condiments. I grabbed alcohol wipes and a first aid kit from the cupboard under the sink, and brought them over to the table with the salt, pepper, and ketchup.

The two brothers stood silent by the dining table, Jacob with a hand wrapped around his neck. It wasn't a deep cut. No blood ran between his fingers. He'd be fine, physically. His pride might have taken a hit. 

I started lifting the lids of the trays, the smell from some form of cheesy pasta dish overwhelming my belly rumbling. I brushed past Jacob as I shifted through the cupboards, grabbing three glasses, and checking to see if the water ran...It did. Filling up the three glasses, I turned to watch the brothers sit at the table, still silent, as I placed the filled glasses down, and quickly brushed aside Jacob's hand and tended to his small cut. 

His eyes focused solely on me, as were John's. This brought me back to tending to Joseph. Nobody could stare me into the ground like the Seed brothers could. I couldn't actually tell if they were mad as they did it so often.

When I was finished with the cleaning of his cut, and placing of the small plaster, a little challenging because of the beard, I took his massive stained mitt in my tiny (compared to his) mitt, and circled the wipe around and around until the blood was gone and what remained was patchwork past pain.

I paused, lost watching the swirls and torn bits of heavily scarred flesh from his past, aware of his suffering, knowing I couldn't ever take that away from him. Dropping the bloodied wipe, I kissed his palm softly, his rough fingertips twitching against my cheek, then pulled away, back into belly rumbly, sassy assy Jade.

Aware that they were still staring like I was unearthing treasure rather than washing away blood, I cleaned up the supplies, washed my hands, and sat back down to hush the rumbly tumbly. 

We ate, we passed the salt, we ignored the ketchup. I asked if they could make banana milkshakes, they said fuck no - Pfft. And they call themselves doomsday preppers. John didn't take long to start chatting about the difficulties of collecting supplies for thousands of people like that was an excuse for the lack of milkshakes. I got 7 total words out of Jacob but they were teasing so I think we were just peachy.

By the end of the meal, I had started to wash the trays, John informing me that I didn't have to but bother that: I mess, I clean. It was about 9pm, and my yawning started a duet of loud noises followed by apologies. Time for bed. 

John left first, he stepped away warily towards his room, then turned and tightly wrapped me up in his arms as he hugged me goodnight. I wasn't quite used to his level of affection as his tattooed hands ran up and down my back, fingers lifting my shirt and grazing my scars. No way in apocalypse bunker I'd say anything. Just let him hug me. I lifted my arms to wrap him up, too. Tucking my nose into his neck, I held down a giggle as his neat beard ticked my cheek. I was a starter squisher. But I believe he was content as he hummed into my shoulder.

I was also content. His muscles were increasingly...pleasant. I prevented my fingers from obviously feeling them up, and then diverted the fairly naughty groan that almost escaped my lips. He let go eventually, and I pulled my hand up from his firm back to his bearded cheek as he leaned into me. Brushing his flippy, neat hair back from his forehead in revenge for Seed brotherly curl disrespect (maybe my curl belongs on my forehead, howaboutthat?!), I shooed him out. 

Jacob rolled the trolley with the clean trays outside my door, muttering about how they'll be picked up in the morning. I nodded, mused, then punched him lightly in the shoulder. Jacob angrily mused, his frowning especially dramatic. He sighed, shaking his head, quickly cuffed a heavy forefinger under my chin, a quick, sharp nod, then left to his rooms across the hall from John's. Not bothering to lock me in as he knew I'd just get out of it again.

Before I turned back into my bumes (you think the ability to make that a thing was destroyed in the apocalypsey?) I noticed his cleaned mitt clenching and unclenching as he strode off. 

Guess he was still a little pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm not on Tumblr, but I am on Twitter, but I'm shy as fuck. So, I'll wave here - HIIIIIIIII ❤ @ @ @ # # #.


	14. Sleep now, bitch later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade realises those dipsticks forgot to pack her fluff so she's forced to find her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FLUFF
> 
> Okay, that's not really super horrific unless you're a teeny tiny bit goth like author is. I mean, it's really, truly teeth falling out fwuuuuuff. Like cotton candy made out of kittens. Like bunny rabbits rolling down a hill of jelly beans and into a lake of pink lemonade. Like Hugh Jackman and Chris Evans making out in knitted jumpers and corduroy pants.
> 
> The ultimate in fwuff fest. 
> 
> Just no death at ALL.
> 
> I mean, author is just ASHAMED. 
> 
> I am so fucking sorry.
> 
> Please, for the love of Jebus, watch something with gore after this. Zombies!! Zombies are neat. They're all dead, so you can boop them violently over and over again, no problemo. 
> 
> I promise you that there is pain and suffering coming up. Less "darn tootin" more "fuck off you weird ass motherfucking cuntweasels." 
> 
> Hello, my one fan ☺ Go hug yourself. Go on... *poke* 
> 
> P.S. Author is bossy.   
> P.P.S. Author is full of good muffins, bad memories, and questionable Fanfic ideas.

After the brothers left, I felt awfully tempted to just crawl under the covers. It was late, I had my home back...sorta. To just rest, to ease into my overpriced comfort. Hospital bedding is like an itch you can't ever scratch. 

Closing my eyes and leaning against the wooden door, I felt the exhaustion weigh me down. I could just finish cleaning up after the meal. I convinced myself with enthusiasm that it would take only 5 minutes. 

3 hours later, and I had cleaned up and down, took note of what had been left behind, stripped and made up my bed, and made a start to finally unpack the moving boxes - after the apocalypse, it was about time. 

With a mild dragging of my feet, I scurried into the bathroom, impressed on how close it was to my actual home. Minus the windows, the garden, and with the fact that I was now completely and utterly surrounded by murderous strangers, and I wouldn't be able to feel the sun on my face or risk being extraordinarily dead. 

I stripped off the comfy, ill-fitting clothes, saving Jacob's black button, and tested the water dial on the shower until it was perfect. Grabbing a pair of black shorts, and a loose shirt covered in tiny aliens from the drawers just outside the bathroom, I tossed them on the sink as I hopped in the shower. 

Ooooooh maaan...see, this just proves that CLEARLY it was their shit hospital shower that gave me the incentive to lightly threaten/wound the Seed brothers. I would BARELY ever dare to threaten anyone with this power shower. Probably.

I stayed in here for much too long, or not long enough depending on how shit tomorrow would be. Hopping out with a groan onto the cold floor tiles, I dried myself, taking great care on my hair as I was about to belly flop into bed. Slipping my shorts and shirt on, I tossed my borrowed clothes into a hamper, just realising that they had packed my washing machine. How was that hooked up? Was that hooked up? A question for the list. 

I placed the button on my bedside table, sprayed my covers and pillows with a vanilla fabric scent, and crawled into my damp vanilla bed with an exhausted groan. My mind vaguely went to the question of if I should set my bitch alarm clock, but I was fairly a lump now, not capable of lifting my arm...until I remembered...

Oh, right.

-Jacob-

He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. 

Jacob ran his mind through the events constantly, wondering how she got the better of him. There was something different about her. Maybe he would have been able to rip her fucking arm off, or even take the pain from the blade as he grabbed at her throat and tightly squeezed. 

Jacob knew her enough that she didn't want his death, but he didn't know what she wanted. She definitely had been through something that hadn't weakened her, not as an adult, perhaps not even as a child. He was starting to get used to the fact that she surprised him on a regular basis. And she wasn't finished yet. 

And that kiss.

He could still feel her exhale before she kissed his past suffering. His palm tingling like a phantom limb. Her curls brushed against his arm. Her eyelashes tickled his fingers as she closed her eyes. 

He could feel it all as if it had lasted for hours, not for a brisk second. As if it were just Jacob and Jade alone, and not with the soft gasp of his youngest brother warming his shoulder. 

Such a tender kiss. And with it, she had made her claim for him. 

Whether she knew it or not.

Fucking hell.

Jacob had changed around 11pm for bed. Black tee and boxers. Rabbit's foot safe in his drawer, military tags forever warm against his chest. He did all the bathroom shit. Now he just stretched out, covers beneath him. Usually he'd at least try; Think of calmer childhood events, run around exhausting himself, study gun manuals. 

There was something new to add to his list now, and she was sleeping soundly across the hall. 

Jacob stood, striding to his study front door, stopping suddenly as he reached the handle. Shit. This is so fucking stupid. He turned to go back to bed, his hand lifting to rub at his sore throat, when he heard his door handle twist. Jacob flinched, ready for whatever hell came through the door. 

It was a small hand, reaching through the crack of hallway light for his hand, hanging uselessly at his side. Jade took it, and tugged him out his room, pulling the door to. She towed him groggily, their bare feet slapping at the cold floor in the silence, as she led him into her rooms, pushing the door closed behind them. Jade went into her bedroom, still tugging at Jacob, and silently crawled into the bed under the covers, giving one final pull until she let go to make herself into a comfy ball. 

Facing away from a stunned Jacob, she whispered sleepily "Come on, Jake. Time to sleep. I'll even let you be the big spoon." 

Jacob watched as she snuggled into the pillows, reaching out a hand to turn the lamp off on her bedside table then quickly tucking herself back into the warmth. He stood still, the hallway light peeking under her living room door, giving him a chance to watch the rise and fall of this odd lump in the vanilla scented bed. 

Jacob realised that she was giving him the option. She didn't insist on it, it was a painful subject. Ultimately, it was his choice.

He waited another few moments, then pulled back the duvet, and climbed into her bed. Jade shifted slightly, giving him a little more room, and he placed a hand on her clothed firm waist and settled into the cool Jade scented pillows. She didn't say a word, just wrapped an arm across her stomach to drape her soft fingers along his torn knuckles, and not long after, she slept. 

This was nothing as to what Jacob was used to. He remembered that fucking cot. Alone. Throat hoarse from yelling for his brothers. Years past before they found him. 

A shell of a man.

Pathetic. 

He protected his brothers. That was always his life, and no room for anyone else. He'd never wanted there to be anybody else. His brothers were enough. 

But this...brat, half his fucking age, with an innocence of a cool, blustery sunny day, and a fire like the fury of a powerful, destructive volcano just living in peace and harmony within her... She showed more love for him than he could ever possibly deserve. 

Jade SHOULD fear him.

Instead, she was wrapping herself around him like a bandaid around a tornado. 

And, fucking hell, this bandaid was strong. The kind of strength he'd never known.

No ulterior motive. No wanting of anything in return. No puppy eyes. Or pouting. No tugging. No "if you do this, I'll do that."

Just love.

And Jade didn't wish for anything from him.

Not even his love.

He lay still for about twenty minutes, the clock ticking beside her as he considered. Jacob wanted to leave. He could do it now, and she wouldn't even know. But, as it stood, he would be the only one to suffer from the lack of sleep he knew he would have endured. So he glared at the sleeping lump, taking some comfort in his muted anger towards her. 

There was a final temptation to leave, his leg already hanging off the bed. That is, until Jacob caught the whispering of something exciting in her sleep, her lips smacking gently as she murmured, her tongue darting out and back in, as her gentle fingers caressed his own.

Shit.

Just the one time.   
Maybe she needed protection. 

Lame excuses prepared, Jacob eased himself back under the flower printed duvet, letting his fingers draw circles on the dip in her waist as she squirmed in her sleep.

With an unexpected smile on his lips, he closed his eyes, and slept. 

Peacefully.

-Jade-

I blinked against the darkness - no sunlight down here - then glanced at the devil bitch alarm clock. 8:06am. I had shifted during the night, and the weight at my waist was now on my belly. Jake hadn't moved. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady. It was strange to have a man in my bed, but if I could help then that want to overwhelmed the oddity of the occasion. 

I eased myself out from under his arm, holding a soft grip on his wrist to keep from moving him too much. I had that damn temptation again. His muscles were RIGHT THERE. Just a few inches north, and he wouldn't even know. 

No, Jade. You brought him here to rest, not to feel up the muscles. 

But they're so... NO. 

Fuck.   
Fine. 

It's the closeness. Also, probably the muscles. I had them, too, but it wasn't as nice to feel yourself up. With a quiet sigh, I rested his heavy arm against my soft mattress. 

I made my way to the wardrobe and drawers, blindly grabbing at materials, then into the dark bathroom, only clicking the light on when the door was closed. After important CEO bathroom business, I wanted a bath, even testing the water to check if it works still. It did, however, the shower would be quieter - It was more up to date. 

Stripping and stepping into the hot running water, I rested my forehead against the tiles. What would today bring? Would it hurt? Am I supposed to be babysat for the next...wait, how many years? I read once that people came out after nuclear bombs within 2-3 years. Or was it 2-3 months? I doubt that latter was correct. That sounded painful. 2-3 years sounds about right. They certainly appear to have the supplies for that long and fuck knows how many people. I'll ask John later. What do the brothers get up to down here? Am I supposed to have a job? John, I need John. And no dangerous "What would happen if you lost your everything?" questions first. That just shuts him down. 

Easing out of the hot shower, I cleaned my teeth, bubbled up my armpits, tossed some cocoa butter moisturizer on my face, and got dressed, remembering I'd forgotten my bra in my darkness scramble. Turning the light off, I left the bathroom to see Jacob's frame perched on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Morning, Jake. Did I wake you?"

He mumbled something incoherently, as the darkened room just about showed him looking up at me. "Nah, this is a lot longer than I usually kip. I'll get out of your way in a sec."

"No bother." I replied, fumbling for the drawers in the dark, not wishing to force light on the half asleep Jake. Feeling for a bra, I disappeared into my t-shirt, pulling it up above my head slightly as I quickly, and vaguely successfully (only lost like 4 curls) pulled on my bra, clipping it on at the back. I popped my head back up to find Jacob standing above me. Christ, he's silent. Plus, it's dark so he's got the brooding thing down pat. 

Jacob bent down and cupped my cheeks with his massive mitts, keeping my eyes on his. He reached a hand up, brushing two fingers along my forehead, along my eyebrow, letting his fingers journey down to my lips, then dropped both hands, nodding softly as he turned and left, letting the hallway light assault my living room before he closed my front door. 

Huh. 

Patting a hand along the wall until I found the light, I got to business making my bed, tidying up my clothes, and popping the kettle on. A deep scrub was needed, but not until I had my honey tea. After making a mug in my deepest mug, I settled down on my sofa, resting my feet on my beloved Cheeseburger shirt - It needed a wash anyways. I bent forward, mug in hand, to reach the little wooden box still perched on my footstool. Placing my honey mug down, I stood, slowly tracing my fingers along the roof of the box, as I walked to find Jacob's black button. Now safely in the box, I stored them on my bedside table, adding a note to my mind to ask if Jacob wanted the button fixed. 

I went back to sit comfortably on my sofa, wrapping my cold hands around the hot mug. What was I supposed to do here? I mean, not in the "whole of forever" sense, more like for breakfast. I didn't have any bread, no eggs, fruit or veggies. Nothing fresh. My tummy rumbled to add an opinion. 

Jade need food. 

I wandered into the kitchen, mug in hand as I rooted. Cans of fish, soup, veggies, pasta boxes, an old box of porridge in the back that was here when I moved into Hope County. Oh, out of date. I reached to grab it... Ah but it had dried fruit along with those pesky killer raspberries. So, this will be my death by allergy porridge. Always nice to have a backup. 

I heard feet padding from the hall, and pushed the porridge to the back, hiding it behind tuna tins. A gentle knock on the door and it slowly opened as a box containing food entered the room...okay, Faith was attached to the box but I was hungry enough to only see through my belly. 

Freshly baked bread, butter, glass bottle of milk, a large bag of (raspberry free) porridge, a jug of OJ, even a paper bag of croissants!! Fuck me, the croissants!! I haven't had them in an age. 

I quickly popped my mug down, and took the box from Faith. Turning to walk to the kitchen, I stopped, placing the box on the sofa as I turned to Faith "Please tell me these are for me." I aced the puppy dog look as I waited for her answer.

"Of course! Joseph asked that I keep you company for breakfast. If you don't mind(?)" 

"Mind?! Dude, I need a girl in here. Too many penises strutting around." I squished her giggling, blushing self into a hug, then sat her down, seriousness fully prepared. 

"Okay. I'm just gonna say it." I paced back and forth, trying to breathe in the croissants currently trying to hump my leg.

"I don't like your name. I don't think it's your name. It's too much of a coinkydink. So, since I don't think you wish to be...your previous name(?)..."

Faith slowly shook her head, losing a bubble from her bubbly self. I could almost see it popping against my ceiling. 

"...That's fine! Totally fine. I understand leaving a part of yourself behind. How about...Effie? Still bouncy. Still girly. Still F-y. But Faith doesn't suit you. It belongs to another, yes? It belongs to Joseph, and Jebus, and thousands of years of war. It doesn't belong to giggly, unusually foggy Effie."

A small tear ran down her cheek.

Oh shit.

She stood up quickly for a little pinch of a lacy dress, and wrapped herself around me. The fog now close enough to turn the air green, and slightly heavier, as her tears ran and dampened my neck. 

"I've always wanted a sister like you." Effie sobbed into my neck.

Wow. Nobody loves this one often. I thought for sure she'd have the emotional range of a pickle. But here she is, drowning me for insulting her name. 

I'm getting better at squishing. Is fine.

I pulled away a touch, running my hand through her soft long hair. Kissing her tears away, and holding my patience tightly to my noodle as new ones arrived on scene, late as usual, to take their place for kissing. 

"Come on. Croissants are important. And naughty. And fabulous. And must be respected." I pulled away completely, pulling her hand as I sat Effie down. 

Taking the box of easy decisions into the kitchen, I quickly bit into and ripped a corner of croissant off. Muttering "Sweet baby Jebus." as little flakes of butter croissant sprinkled onto my shirt, dabbing my fingers and licking the sweet pastry away. 

"Sorry, Effie. I had to. I'm so glad your cult believe in the holy croissant." I set out plates, glasses and cutlery. Effie sat at my dining table, a beaming smile on her face. 

"Okay, you get second bite, Effie. You want me to pop the toast in?"

"Oh, only if you're having toast. I'm happy with whatever you wish."

I hugged the croissants bag to my chest, bottom lip firmly stuck out.

"Okay, okay. You take the croissants and I'll have toast." Effie giggled, standing up to pop 2 bread slices in the toaster. 

I kissed her on the cheek, then sat at the table and put a heaping wedge of butter on the still slightly warm croissants. I shoved half a croissant into my mouth, humming as I chewed noisily (I swear that makes em taste better), closing my eyes as the flakes floated down from my lips and onto the plate for future licking. 

I couldn't take this messy heaven away from Effie. Sadly placing a croissant onto a clean plate, I pushed it across the table to where she was sitting. She smiled warmly, and I fist booped her across the table, not being able to say much because of the bitchin butter party in my mouth. 

"We can make these for you everyday." Effie announced, reaching for the butter. I swear the food almost fell out of my mouth when she gave me this information, and I stood quickly, rushing over to squish her. I couldn't even thank her, mouth full as it was, but I think she was content enough with the hug and the little flakes of my croissant now scattered on her dress.


	15. Holy Baloney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shortish Chapter with John and Jade, and no naughty, but holding of hands, and skipping, and thinking about Jebus, and mocking sacrificial practices. Usual shit x 
> 
> Hell, I think the Notes are longer than the Chapter this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello!!! 
> 
> You guys, I hit a thousand Hits. That's just incredible. 950 more than I thought I'd get for the entire Fanfic. Thank you so much, truly, for returning and seeing what our Jade got up to next. Jade and Author would share (share, as in EAT YOURS) a Cheeseburger with each and everyone of you.... Jade and Author may end up with a little belly from this, but that's okay because we're willing to make that sacrifice. Also, little belly is fabulous. Look at that little bad boy go. 
> 
> You're all wonderful. Worth eating each and every one of your Cheeseburgers 👊
> 
> Author is realising, while looking through her own story (which is definitely the equivalent of Googling one's self but Author is poorly, need self wuv (Not that kind)), that I'm less into details, and more into the mind of the *dramatic pause* I. The "I" being Jade and other FF Analise, and, most likely, future Fanfic characters.
> 
> Realising this more and more as I boop about on this site, (also I'm popping up on a fair few comment areas because I'm bored with poorly and need to feel human by interacting with fellow human) and I find incredibly beautifully written stories, that are so focused on the details of...let's say a plant. 
> 
> So I'm all "Yo, bitch. You be plant. You exist sorely to catch my Jade along the thigh and give her itchies for approximately 6 seconds. Mild bother, carry on. Never let you be seen or mentioned ever again. Byesies, useless prop."
> 
> And then you find these stories that drag you in, just the ones where you actually wish to physically LIVE in that Fanfic, even if it's brutal, so you can slap someone upside the head, or love, and protect this other someone. Their plant love is just stunningly written. You'd find out about that little grain of dirt at the base of the plant. You want to take that bitch home, because you have fallen in love with that little grain of dirt, because now you know everything about it. You see that bug on the plant? You know its life. From the second it was born, in graphic detail, not 34 minutes before, to its dramatic, horrific death in 3 hours and 58 minutes when it gets eaten by a larger bug. And the plant itself? Ooooh, damn, son, sit down and let me tell you a glorious story. You'll never look at plants the same way again. 
> 
> See? Is totally different. Prop doesn't exist in their story. Every item has a life. I've read a lot of these stories. Never been so fascinated in an old, gritty, wooden door. Dozens of lives have brushed past or pushed through, leaving their memories behind with each warming touch. Or a flask of water, sparkling against the heat of the sun, the reflection of a slight shift on the surface causing the ripples to pattern beauty across the nearby brutal honesty of the broken down elderly gentlemen, letting him feel chosen within the universe. More than himself. 
> 
> \- See, that all was terrible, really, but I can't focus on the background. Jade is my focus. Analise is my focus. My next two Fanfic characters are my focus. One Shots = Focus. And I can't wait to show you them. 
> 
> One day, maybe hundreds of years from now (Optimism), I'll introduce you to that plant. You'll know that plant more than you know yourselves. You'll invite that plant to your wedding. Ask that plant to plantsit your plant. I love plant. You love plant. We all love plant.
> 
> PLANT 🎉
> 
> So. Erm...yeah. Author awful at details. Passable at Jades. Please, search about this website for stunning details. Lose yourself in their ability to drag you into the story. Even if it means you leave Jade behind (Author note: Please don't leave Jade behind. We besties), and find beauty (WAIT! Where are you going?!) in the simple daily lives (*Tumbleweed rolls across screen*) of our beloved inanimate objects. And the short, fascinating life of a bug. (Author sobbing)
> 
> They really shouldn't let us write here because we (I) do bitch on a tad. But LOOK AT ALL THIS ROOM!
> 
> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

After Effie left, and I had cleaned up the delicious flaky pastry, pouting as I realised that now that they knew I loved them, they'd take them away like my Cheeseburgers if I did a naughty, and I always do a naughty. 

I'm sorry, but you cram a buttery, warm pastry into your mouth, and not groan out in ecstasy. I'll wait.......EXACTLY. Just not possible. 

Effie...fuck, I dunno. I recognise the shrinkage. I learned to do that around my own Pop. Not like I felt it, but I knew he liked to feel big and tough. I don't know her relationship to the Seeds, she seems to disappear just a touch when Joseph is spoken of. I avoided him as a topic, sticking to lighter things like anything other than the painful suffering and death of many people above us. Important, less ghastly shit. Mostly pizza topping topics. Priorities. Deep shit will always remain.

I needed a girlfriend down here. Less likely to insult or crotch kick or threaten or headbutt. Just someone to chat to. Hopefully, she felt the same way. She giggled a lot. And I'm pretty sure the fog that follows her is supposed to be a bad. Obviously didn't affect me so perhaps she prefers my being candid to my being unconscious. 

On the way out, she had politely informed me that John would pick me up at 11am for a short tour. Not far. Not exciting (she didn't say that). Full of pious dickweasels (she might have said that). Kissing me on the cheek, she took my box of crumbs and floated off down the hall within her sherbet fog. 

After cleaning up, I rested on the sofa, fluffy socks galore, as I read a book on Egyptian history. John burst in the room at 10:45. I wasn't ready yet. I held a finger up as he tried to hug me, forcing it into his rock...hard...chest. I was very good, didn't feel him up or anything. He perched on the footstool, friends once more with the inanimate object that had once defeated him in combat. 

When I had finished my chapter, I tucked the book away, and nipped into the bathroom, grabbing at more respectful, less nerdish clothes on the way in. I will be respectful, to a point, as long as they don't force that shit easy tear, lacy BS dress on me again. 

By 11, the correct time, I came out the bathroom, grey slacks, white shirt, and squished John into a tight hug from behind as he sat comfy on my sofa. His beard humped the side of my face as he hugged me back from this odd angle. 

"Good breakfast?" John asked, standing up then grabbing at my hand as we quickly left my home.

I darted slightly to catch up. "Croissants. Does everybody get that or just those that personally assault the Seeds?" 

"Just you, my dear."

"Neat." 

Note to self: Aim lower + hit harder = win treats.

John wrapped an arm around my waist as we twisted throughout the corridors. I let him - if I'm going to my death then why sully the experience by being rude? By the way, I'm just going to assume that, on occasion, they want my death. Seems easier to believe that then whatever the fuck else they have in store for me. Something fairly dramatic with a stone tablet table, a bejewelled blade the size of Joseph's arm that's striking me down as pious maggots sing prayers in perfect harmony. My blood seeping into the ground, opening the portal into the deepest pits of hell. Or, you know, probably just accidental raspberry tart. 

We bumped into a few maggots that certainly knew who John was. He was polite ish, but mostly he barged through. Dragging me around their curiosity and mild mannered words. 

It didn't take long to arrive at our destination. It was a church. Differently built than the rest of the bunker, it had been given an extension upwards, and appeared to take 2 or 3 floors. They'd even given it white wooden panels like back at the compound. The Eden's Gate squiggle was dotted along the outside, a panel on the upper part of the entrance, and even into the metal beneath us. Inside, it was huge. About 2/3 the size of the food hall. Wooden benches lined up either side, those white books dotted neatly along each aisle. And at the front, way off in the distance, a marble stage. 

This was completely unexpected. Joseph didn't seem this extravagant. But it was their faith. And one thing about this humanity, or what was humanity, is that they put a loooooot of money into such things. So they can survive, and outlive the people who made them by generations. That diddy little church back at the compound was already peeling apart. This...despite the wooden panels, you could clearly see the bricks of steel perfectly placed. The panels were comfort, the bricks were forever.

We tapped our way in, our boots clicking loudly against the metal floor, echoing. This place must be incredible for Joseph's bitch speeches. I wonder if he murders people at the bow out. I believed the church to be empty, but a figure in the distance came out of a small room to the side, near the back. It was Joe, of course. I recognised his nose tape. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and was walking briskly up the aisle towards us, his arms held wide open. 

When Joseph eventually reached us, he wrapped an arm across John's shoulder, and pulled me into a hug with his other arm, burying himself into my damn curls again. I gotta put them up when he's about. Give him an inch and he'll be found hibernating in there. Joseph pulled away, a gentle smile on his lips, and head butted John lovingly. So he's allowed to headbutt people, and I'm not? Pfft. My version is only slightly more violent.

"My dear brother, thank you for bringing our Jade to the Project's church." Joseph thanked John, resting a hand on John's shoulder. 

Joe turned to me. "My love, this is where I go every single day, to solidify my faith, to share our belief amongst the Project, and to be closer to God. I trust you wish to join me here?"

My eyebrows hit the roof, as I pinched my lips tightly together to prevent a certain loud, echoing laugh. As much as I believe that every single fleshy person has some version of faith - even not believing is a version of belief - Whatever God or, hell, even the devil that Joseph spoke with/listened to/sacrificed for, that big cheese was not going to be the all holy dartboard to my faith dart. Especially a holy excuse of murdering that Lamb man, and shoving my ass up on a pedestal in his place. 

What did he mean by "Rewarded Heaven" anyways? I'm much too snarky for that. I'm more "Rewarded Lemon Cakes in Exchange for Advice on Rose Bushes". Next time God, or the devil come up with making a batshit bearded dude murder people in their name, please force Joseph to be saved from a cougar by a bunch of large, burly men with curly hair. Let's see if Joe can bury his face into their necks, forcibly kiss them against their will, or run his hands up their hips. 

Back to the bearded matter at hand...I swallowed my loud, obnoxious laugh, and replied "Maybe not every single day. We're down here for sooo long...hang on. How long are we down here for?"

"7 years, my love."

SHIT?! WHAT??? I grabbed out at John's crisp, silk shirt as I pulled him bodily against me, he thudded into me with a gasp. I coiled his shirt tighter into my fist, pulling him down to me.

"What did he say?!"

John looked stunned for a moment, he rested a shaky hand on my tight, pale fancy ass shirt holding fist, and answered "7 years, my dear. Don't worry, we'll love you every single day."

My mouth dropped, my eyes searching his stunning blues for lies, for SOME OTHER FUCKING ANSWER TO 7 YEARS!!! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't...I forced John back, then twisted as Joseph came at me, and shot out that 'essentially spent a million for a white plank of wood, now give me your souls' church, the brothers close behind. 

Running, how I missed thee, even though you got me into this shit. Stupid, fucking healthy alternative to eating blocks of cheese. I battled my way through the corridors, the two brothers yelling, calling for others to stop me. Fortunately, maggots were few and far between in the long corridors and, eventually, they lost sight of me. I ducked into a room filled with desks stacked in the corner, about 2/3 between the church and my home. My HOME!! Dammit. This is why they crammed my beloved shit down here. 7 years!! 7 YEARS?! I'll be in my 30s! I thought it was 2!! Did they know it was 2?! Maybe I should tell them. But that would mean coming out and speaking calmly with them, and all I wanted to do right now was shove their heads together repeatedly. 

I slammed back into the door, groaning as I dropped to the floor. How is this better? I'm alive, yes, more than a lot of people, but am I lucky? I liked the brothers, Jacob and John more so, Effie was a giggly ball of fuck knows what but she had been kind. Was this life for me where the leader wants something I don't wish to give, and is only too happy to force himself on me? His people didn't even stop him. What if it gets worse? They like chains. If they figure out... Oh God no. 

No.

A voice spoke over the intercom. Gentle, kind, soothing words echoing throughout the bunker. I didn't listen. And the realisation struck me like a fat panda rolling down a hill as a tear ran down my cheek, and a fuming fist struck the ground:

I didn't want this life.

-Joseph-

Joseph stood beside the intercom, speaking as calmly as he was able. His voice vibrated across the speakers. Jacob had radioed in, asking if he could help. There wasn't many places Jade could go where she could disappear completely. John had already placed four extra guards on the path up to the entrance to the Collapse. Just to be safe. She was highly distressed, and Joseph feared what she would do. He left the intercom, many of his children surrounding him. He gave them orders: Find her, but don't hurt her. They scattered off in threes - two didn't seem enough. 

He followed the corridor round, opening doors, searching, calling out her name, being as calm as his fear would let him. Finally, a shout ahead. It was John, he was clutching onto Jade, his hands running along her face, brushing away a few tears. 

Joseph reached them, and immediately pulled Jade into him, holding her tightly. After a few moments of silence, unheard of with Jade, he pulled away, and searched her eyes. Gone was the confident, brazen young woman that had killed a cougar for him. That had brought Heaven down around them.

Just for a moment, though. As a burst of rebellion teased her lips, twisting them into a cheeky smile, as she whispered "Took you long enough."

Joseph watched her eyes, the confidence he loved was back, however, it never should have left. Even when she was taking down the cougar, there was no fear. When the end of the cruel, Sinful world occurred, she was more angry than anything. 

Joseph recalled her choosing death over life with them. He hadn't forgotten, and neither had she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, next week is next Chapter. You will hate me FOREVER until the next Chapter after that Chapter. Just a heads up. I don't want to upset anybody. If you wish for suffering to be graphic through that, then you'll have to find it elsewhere, because I understand it and I won't let our Jade go through that. 
> 
> Take care, squishies ❤


	16. Shatter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade struggles with the knowledge of 7 years buried alive.
> 
> WARNING - SUICIDE ATTEMPT. NOT GRAPHIC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys. This is a tough nut Chapter. I've been in this place more than once before, and I get it. It was a difficult Chapter to write. This is our Jade, you know? Our small and sweary, would crotch kick for a Cheeseburger, bobby pins on her panties, mildly curious badass. We all have our down moments. Even Jade. 
> 
> If you wanna read it, and you think you'll tease the fine line, grab a piece of paper, and tear it up as you go. If you don't wish to read this Chapter, drop me a comment with "Drop a Gist" and I'll reply you the Gist, no problem. 
> 
> P.S. Next Chapter is called Glue, and I'm releasing it later today.

-Jade-

After watching as Joseph had pulled John into a tight headbutt/hug, they had nodded and whispered to each other, John almost tucked into himself as he was held close. Joseph had stayed behind, announcing he'd catch up after informing his people that I was perfectly fucking fine. 

Sure. 

With a hand wrapped firmly around mine, John strode quickly with me towards the food hall. He had started talking about the future, and his place in it. He was going to save so many souls in the future, apparently. Wasn't that glorious? I blocked the majority of it out, smiling and nodding like a bobble head. I was elsewhere. I felt cold. Trying to prevent the trembling finality that I felt within from touching the warmth calmly walking beside me. 

We passed a few people. This time, they thanked God and Joseph that I had been found, safe and unharmed. Physically. They compared to the Jade at the church that had insulted their leader. That had sassed him. Loudly. Publicly. 

This mute, smiling Jade was MUCH better for the Project. I tried not to think about how they wished for death warmed up as a fellow Project member.

We reached the food hall entrance. John turned to me, bringing my hand up to his lips, as he kissed me gently on my wrist, then once again on my forehead. He was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I don't think my smile in return quite reached mine either. Were we both in a dark place?

"My dear, beautiful Jade, you'll feel better once you've eaten. We've even cleared the food hall. It'll just be myself and Joseph with you today." He brushed his fingers along my cheek, rising up to nudge back the rebellious curl. 

"No Jake? What, he doesn't sleep or eat?"

"Not today. He's busy with a crisis on the other side of the bunker. He said he'd join us tomorrow, though."

John pulled us through the doors. He was right, the food hall was empty. Just movement in the kitchens to the far side. He pulled us to a bench near the entrance. I swung my legs over, settling down. John let go of my hand, grazing his fingers along my shoulders, and headed towards the kitchens as I looked around. There was signs of people being here. Leftover trays and spills on the other side of the food hall. It looked a lot different lived in. Had they kicked people out? Rude.

I looked up as John started the long walk back from the kitchens. He reached our table and sat opposite, handing cutlery and a napkin across the table to me.

"I know, 7 years...it's a long time. I'll be almost 40 myself. But you'll soon see that you are surrounded by people that love you. Even Jacob, the toughest nut to crack, you've changed his mind. He rarely sees you with suspicion anymore, even after you threatened him." 

John reached across the table and took my hand. 

"We will always love you, and we are so terribly grateful to you for saving not only the Father, but our very family."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I felt fuzzy. He was full of kind words, and soft hands, but I didn't believe I wanted 7 years of that. I don't think what he said was enough. It wasn't his fault, it's just that my mind was made up. I squeezed his hand once, as a bell was tapped across the hall from us. 

"Ah! Food is ready. I hope you're hungry." John winked at me, then stood and jogged to the kitchens. 

A few moments later, John came back, two bowls in his hands. Settling down first, he reached across the table to place mine in front of me. I thanked him, then blankly looked down.

Fruit salad.  
With raspberries. 

Oh.

A distant "Enjoy!" was spoken from across the table, as John started to eat his.

This...this was right. This was meant to be. A simple, quick goodbye. It wouldn't even hurt. Everything would just feel tight for a short time. 

I looked up. John was still eating his, crushing his berries to provide the juice for the rest of the fruit. I reached for my spoon, pulling the napkin closer to me. Taking a silent deep breath, I spooned up a scoop of fruit, death raspberries included, and raised it to my mouth...

A sudden grip from behind forced me back into a steel wall chest, crushing my arms tightly against my body, dragging me off the bench leaving my legs flailing as another set of hands yanked the spoon, the fruit, and the death raspberries far away from me, leaving them scattered on the metal floor. 

I fought, I kicked, I screamed, trying desperately to reach even a drop of raspberry juice, but it was no good. 

Jacob was here, and he was a bitch to fight against. 

Jacob ran a heavy hand down my body, starting from my hair and working his way down.

"Jake! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Checking for weapons. We know what you're like, darlin."

"If you check any lower, you'll be checking for orgasms! I get it, you have me, but do us all a favour and imagine the experience, rather than letting it take place in a public area!"

A growl nicked straight out of a wild beast vibrated against my body - Honestly, I'd be more scared if he hooted like an owl - But both of his hands raised up and tightened around my chest and stomach. A smidge more pleasant.

Joseph walked round from behind me, the bastard, obscuring my view of my easy exit, and wrapped his hands around my face as I struggled. 

"My love, that was a test. You failed. And now we know to keep a closer eye on you." 

I continued to struggle, feeling pathetic if I didn't. How did they know?! "Why couldn't you just let me go?!" I spat.

Before Joseph had a chance to answer, Jacob's rough voice hummed in my ear. "Because we love you, darlin." 

A bitch tear ran down my cheek as John joined us, standing beside his older brother. Watching me with fucking pity. I continued to struggle, so damn close to a simple way out. 

Joseph gently obliterated that stupid tear, and nodded to Jacob as I was pulled back, one scarred hand tightly gripping my upper arm, the other firmly pressing into the back of my neck as I was lead away. 

I still struggled, I had to. Jacob bent down and whispered in my ear. "Honey, we don't wish to but if we have to knock you out then we will." 

I kicked him roughly in the shin, causing him to grunt, and he tightened his hold. John showed up at my side, wrapping his hand around my waist and keeping my other arm held to his stomach in a grip I didn't expect, as Joseph led the way out the food hall. 

I struggled between the youngest and eldest Seeds. My anger not being able to do much. I hated this. They wouldn't let me go. They wouldn't tell me why. Love isn't enough! It's just a fucking word! 

I was dragged through the corridors, thinking back to that box of death raspberry porridge in my cupboard. I just had to be brought back there. However, Joseph turned through a door leading to a metal staircase. They dragged me downstairs, half lifting me up. We travelled down several floors. Fuck me, how big is this place?! 

Finally exiting the stairs, we came across a series of rooms reaching far off into the distance. Cells. All empty. All of the doors wide open. I kicked Jacob again, not wishing to be locked away, and he wrapped his big fucking leg around mine, crushing them both between his, and forcing me to lean against him as we stopped at the entrance to a cell. 

A single bed. Only a mattress. A toilet with a sink hood attached. That was it. I looked over the room, then back to Joseph, who was watching me with cautious eyes. 

"How did you know?" I asked, hating the twinge of sadness in my voice, but lusting after the anger. 

Joseph stepped forward, tapping his forehead to mine as he spoke. "My love, once we knew who you were, it was only a matter of time before we found out everything about you. That includes your medical records. The clear signs of abuse. Your allergies...We know it all." 

Shame caused me to look away, pulling my head from his.  
"You don't know me!" I raged, squirming against the brothers again. 

Joseph reached forward again, tightly wrapping his hands around my face thumbs on my cheekbones, keeping my eyes only on his. 

"We know everything."

He kissed me on the crown of my head. Letting go, he reached into a container against the wall, bringing out chains and wraps and thick metal handcuffs (?!). 

John let go of me, running his fingers along my arm while he stepped back, as Jacob dragged my fighting self into the cell, forcing me onto my back on the bed, straddling me as he sat on my legs. 

I felt horribly ashamed, and... Fuck. No, I couldn't let them know. Just shame. Be shameful, Jade. You got this. I stared at the wall while Jacob crushed his hands down onto my hands, giving easy access to my wrists for Joseph to wrap and handcuff me to the metal bars that held up the mattress. Joseph then disappeared behind the straddling Jacob, and I felt him fasten wrapping and a chain around my ankle closest to the far wall of the cell. 

Jacob let go of my hands, bent down to kiss my damp, tear stained cheek, rubbing a rough thumb gently against my brow, then stood up off me and stepped back against the entrance to the cell. I did turn to watch him, but only as he left. His face showed no emotion, but John did put a hand on his shoulder, leaving me wondering who was consoling who.

I didn't like to hate, but I certainly THOROUGHLY disliked them. They took away my choice. MY choice! 

Joseph stepped up beside the bed, and crouched down next to me. "We know how much you like to escape us, my love. This is just a precaution. And, just so you know, we will be providing 2 epi-pens to each and every single member of the Project, and teaching them how to use them. There is no escape. We love you. And soon, you WILL love us." He kissed me gently on the forehead, ran a hand through my curls he loved so much, and left. Leading his brothers out as he closed the door behind them.

I was alone now. No matter how hard I struggled, nothing would give. I rested my head back against the mattress, defeated. They'd find the death porridge. They'd throw it out. Probably anything sharp, too. At least, with the sharps, for a while. 

I wish I didn't know why my mind ran to such a disappointing end to my life. I think it's because love, in my life, was rarely shown. And the brothers saying that they love me, it was just a word. A stupid word that I assumed meant the world when it was real but made you feel like nothing at all when you didn't have it. 

It meant very little, like nothing but a sprinkle, but the brothers were adamant that it was enough. 

And 7 years with very little...

The only love that I felt was within that wooden box that belonged to my grandmother. It was an object. It wasn't a feeling. Even when I knew my grandmother, the few times that I knew her, I believe it was desperation and her feeling angry at my father, and 20 other emotions and not one of them was love. How could she?

Not until I received the box. You felt the intimacy from that. It wasn't even the attachment between my grandmother and myself, if there was time to find any, it was the heart behind the story of both my grandparents. The bee hive. Which is why I believed I was given the box, because I never knew love. 

Thinking back on it now, strapped up in a cell too close to home, my grandmother racing back to New York to bring help, that was love. 

That was love.

I don't know why it took so long to realise that. But I'm glad I did. If I'm forced to live here, then let me discover the real version of it. The sacrifice. The love behind a final act. Even the devotion within a simple action such as a kiss to the forehead, a tight random squish, a box of holy croissants, or a hand across my waist as I slept. 

I could never be forced into this, but the gift that I was given within that box is the chance to learn about it for myself. And know that I'm capable of it. 

Thank you, grandmother. I'm glad you're with grandfather again. I hope it was quick, for the both of you. For all of you. 

I'm sorry it took me so long to understand. 

I'll carry the Moretti name on. 

With an exhausted smile, I rested my cheek to the mattress, and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author does not think the same way as Jade does. I've always had love from my family. I just tried to think about what it would be like to be brought up by someone who felt nothing, or nothing but hatred for you.
> 
> I can't begin to imagine, and this is why the Chapter may not be exactly right.
> 
> And if you don't get enough love, please take some of mine. Even though I feel like I don't often deserve it, (say hello to my bitch friend - severe depression) I am loved by family, by friends, and I always have love to spare and share.
> 
> Take away your Kudos if you dislike the way I took Jade. I will always try to write a strong character. If not in physical, than mental. I don't regret this direction I took with her. I understand the direction. I understand the attempt. And I understand what comes next. Please take care of yourselves. You're all squishy x 
> 
> End soppy author moment...for like 3 seconds, here comes grandparents dedication 😋
> 
> This Chapter is dedicated, quite obviously, to my grandparents. The last two, my grandmothers, died 3 months before, and 4 months after Far Cry 5 came out. The game really, truly helped me. I played it non-stop. The game events made me angry, which helped with the intense sadness that I don't think I would have been able to handle that well. 
> 
> Other parts of my life opened up. The anger from Far Cry 5, as ridiculous as it sounds, helped to free me from the self-created cage I had made years ago.
> 
> My grandparents would be proud of my writing. I know it. Even if I do eventually write naughty times. Oh and I swear like a sailor.
> 
> Any who. Tough Chapter means next Chapter released later today, after a little OCD editing. Just to ease you back into our Jade after such an experience. I do care for our fictional Jade, and even though she's beginning to realise she's capable of love, she just needs a touch more of it today.


	17. Glue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade spends a little time with Jacob, John, and her new friend, ankle chain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again. 
> 
> I'll wait while you roll your eyes...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...This isn't a continuous thing, right?...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...You know they'll get stuck like that...
> 
> ...
> 
> Phew! Cheers 👊
> 
> This is a shortish Chapter to give a touch softness back to our Jade after attempted raspberry death.

-Jacob-

Jacob took first shift. 

He used his 'eldest brother' stare to bully his younger brothers into standing aside. He wanted to take care of her, the entire time if he could help it, but Joe insisted they take turns, Faith included. 

Jade wasn't strong right now. Jacob recognised that. But he knew her strength, and when she was at her strongest, she could defeat even himself. Not only by breaking his nose, or crushing him in the balls, but the kind of strength that comes with breaking into his room at the early hours, and wrapping herself around him to give him a chance to rest. Jacob wouldn't ever admit it but he was impressed. Forcing Fear on others was easy. Protection for his brothers, no problem. Love was hell. He loved his brothers, they knew that enough that he never had to say it. The only other person he wanted to love was chained down to a bed in a cell because death would be preferable over the love the brothers had for her. 

Not a good start.

It had been just over an hour since chaining Jade down, and Jacob had tried his best to quietly sneak down the metal stairs, just to see if she had escaped or was doing something equally pain in the ass. He could hear her quietly singing as he silently tapped to her cell, he recognised the song but couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

Jade stopped suddenly as the tune got to a high note, and her soft voice spoke up "Jake?"

How the hell did she hear him? Jacob decided not to be silent anymore, and stomped his way into her cell after unlocking her door. She was still strapped down, a beaming smile on her beautiful face. 

Beautiful? Shit, Jacob. Reel it in. 

She wiggled her fingers hello from their chained position, and tucked her free leg under her chained leg so he could perch on the end of her bed. He did sit, resting his hand on her knee. 

"You okay, Jacob?"

"Could have done without that bullshit you pulled, darlin."

You know me, Jake. Always wanting to keep you all on your toes. Besides, what's one more corpse to Joseph?"

Jacob frowned at that, standing up and striding back and forth between the small walls of the cell. "You're different than that fucking deputy was! You think he would have...fuck's sake, Jade!" Jacob tore a hand through his coiled hair, taking pleasure in the pain. 

Jade rose up from her prone position on her mattress. "Your brother doesn't get to decide on my choices, Jacob! He doesn't choose for me, none of you do! And what's worse is that I know him. I know that he'll blame me for it. The deputy's death, the apocalypse...I recognise it! And you best pray, Jake, that he's not going to say that to my fucking face because I WILL tear into him for that. I told you before, I'm not here to take his shit!" Jade spat out, her fury evident. 

The moment after it showed its face, the fury was gone, and she rested her head back against the mattress as Jacob slid down the wall to the floor beside her bed. 

He raised a hand from his lowered position and firmly gripped her wrist, running a rough thumb against her skin, feeling her pulse racing along.

"Don't do it again."

Silence from the bed. Jacob closed his eyes, knocking his head back against the metal cell wall a few times, perhaps trying to knock some sense into himself. 

"Please." Jacob gritted out. Hating that foolish, borderline desperate word.

Silence again as Jacob held his breath. After a few moments, he opened his eyes letting them drift over to her bed. 

Jade had turned her face to him, her soft green eyes searching his, claiming Jacob once more. 

Consuming him. 

The fire which had once suffocated him, had tortured him for months, and then haunted him forever after. 

The strength in Jacob's act of cannibalism. To live so he could have a purpose. Even if it meant that Miller, the blackened ash of a human, would haunt Jacob's nightmares forever...

And, of course, his very existence. To protect his brothers. Feeling every lash upon his flesh, to try, to do fucking something to take it away from his kid brother, and eventually, his toddler brother. It was never enough. How could it be? The scars that scattered their flesh was proof of that. Not only the ones from their childhood, but the scars they had inflicted on themselves. Would they have done such a fucking fucked up thing if Jacob had protected them better? 

If he had been stronger?

THAT, all of that, had consumed him. 

The stench.  
The begging.  
The cries.

Jacob would do it all again.

It was his purpose.

Written in stone.

Jade was an anomaly. 

Written in the sky. 

Everyday with Jade felt like Jacob was being consumed by her. 

It wasn't a purpose.   
It wasn't a sacrifice.

But it was strength.

Jacob loved her.

A sweet smile appeared on Jade's lips as she whispered

"Okay."

-Jade-

Jacob had stayed for about 2 hours (I could still see my watch on my wrist, despite the chains) on that hard metal floor, talking about his military career, his time on the streets, how his brothers had found him. No room to get a word in at all. 

Not like I would try.

Once he had started to talk, it seemed like almost a release, despite the fact that he was clearly holding something back. He had gotten to a topic about two thirds through his career, and was about to charge into the conversation but had stopped, and stumbled over his own words. Never before seen. Not like he speaks a lot, but still. 

After a while, he had halted suddenly, and jumped up. He had a firm scowl across his features, and tipped his head towards the cell door, giving me the HUSH raised hand sign. I couldn't hear anything but this was a trained, sneaky military dude. Let him protect my chained up ass from...I wanna say a cockroach?

Jacob had stood statue for a good few minutes, then, shaking his head, had turned to sit on the end on my bed. He rested his hand on my wrist again, a frown upon his face at the B-movie killer ninja cockroach. He didn't say anything for a good few moments. Still in military mode, I assumed. 

He checked my watch on my wrist, tutted, paused, then bent down, kissing me on my cheek, holding himself for a moment as he breathed me in. He stepped back suddenly, checking my chains as he spoke.

"John is on his way. Be good." Then turned to unlock my cell door.

"Can't promise anything." I teased as he left, locking the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow, in typical Jacob form, and disappeared down the hall.

I eased my free leg out from under my chained leg, attempting to stretch what I could before baby blue popped up. A noise. My head twisted towards the door but there was nobody there. Fuck that fatass cockroach. I tried to get more comfy on this punishment mattress, squirming my butt about, rolling my shoulders against the tight wrist chains. I was hoping John had the key to my chains as I did need the bathroom - I had not wished to distract Jacob from his past life. At least, I didn't wish to but my bladder certainly did. 

A loud bang and a small clatter vibrated my cell door. A sudden swear led to John's entrance as he shot past my cell door and disappeared. I stifled a giggle, pushing my lips together. If he was my entertainment then he was certainly doing a good job. He reappeared again, hair out of place, looking flustered and pissed off. John rested his hand on my door to unlock it when he noticed my lip squishing. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"Cockroach."

John looked straight down, as if a sea of them were running up his legs. I couldn't help it, I laughed. He looked back up at me, fuming, but I could see the glint in his eyes. 

"Look, I could just take your shit away if you're going to mock me."

"Get your ass in here, Johnny boy. I know you're into whips n chains, and I'm completely at your mercy. You and I both know you're not going to wait outside. Unless you'd like to return to the land of "We shall rise, bitches.""

John scoffed, but didn't leave. He unlocked the door, turned, and picked up a tray off the floor with a covered fuck knows. It smelled meaty. That alone was worth pulling at my chains. 

"I was going to hand feed you, however, your spoon didn't make the trip. So, I'll just take one cuff off and you can tip the bowl to your own mouth. But I'm watching you, Jade. No sudden moves. My brothers are only a radio call away, and..."

John was about to rush into the next sentence, but stopped short.

He continued "...Joseph told me that I would be in charge of your punishment if you continue to disobey him. He would oversee it but...I would...be made to hurt you."

Oh. So, torture then. Well, murder is up there on the sick, twisted list of the Seed family. Why not torture? Pain. Again. Right. 

"Okay, John. I will disobey him if he deserves it, and I'll be punished for that. Message understood. Now let me loose, and step out of my cell so I can use the bathroom."

"Oh! Did Jacob not...? Okay, right." 

He placed the tray to the side, and immediately got to work uncuffing my wrists. He left my ankle chain on, but I could make it to the bathroom as he left the cell, locking the door behind him. 

I did my business, washed my hands and face, and stretched before sitting on the edge of my mattress, calling out for John. He strapped my arm closer to the wall down again, and left my other free before passing my soup, lifting the lid to its meaty glory. 

John sat down beside me as I sipped. His leg twitched lightly, bumping into mine. I drank and nibbled at the chunky meat soup as John rested his head on my shoulder, his leg still bouncy. I rested the warm bowl on the bed after I had finished, licking up the small chunks best I could. I hadn't eaten for a while. Hell, I was hungry hours ago when it was time for attempted raspberries. 

Something was bothering John - Please insert "DUH" if you believe it to be true - I reached my free hand across my stomach and he gripped at it once more. I didn't need to say anything. He would say it for me when he was ready. That is, eventually, as we sat like that for a good hour. Many times I believed him to have fallen asleep but he just stared ahead. 

After a time, John shifted, letting go of my hand.

He turned towards me, his blue eyes saddened against my curious green. "Joseph knew. He knew you'd try to die once you found out about the seven years. Our love for you isn't nearly enough when your mind is in that place."

"How can you and your family have love for me? You barely know me. I like all of you...okay, Joseph is a bit of a pious, murdering, possibly abusive bastard, and you just casually mentioned torturing me like you were talking about the weather. However, I understand you wanting to let me know, keep the threat in the air, but you don't...wish...to torture me." Ah, a realisation! Pesky lovable realisation. "...Joseph does, for undermining him, for disobeying him, for not fucking him, so technically...you can tell Joseph to fuck off!"

John looked stunned, his eyes widening, his mouth agape.

"You can't speak of him like that. He'll find out."

"John, when are you going to understand? I have had enough of hiding! I've had enough of avoiding the fucking monster! Okay?? I didn't leave that life behind only to enter into it again. You send him to me. Let him listen, let him learn. And if I'm tortured because of that then so fucking be it."

John stood stiffly, shaking his head briefly, and scooped up my bowl leaving the cell for a moment to put it and the tray outside. John returned, nudging me onto my back as he wrapped and cuffed up my free wrist. He stood above me, a firm frown the background to his delicious, crystal blue eyes. He folded his arms, too, the light of the cell behind him. He was trying to look strict but he hadn't met my father, and would have to do better than that. 

"I don't wish to hurt you." John cautioned. The threat tossed up in the air as he left, locking the cell behind him. He picked up the tray and disappeared.

I know, John. I understand. You don't wish to, but you will hurt me. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the past striking me against my back. Locking me in a tiny room with no light or food or water, my holding my skinny legs together to keep my dignity intact. My nails clawing at the door, begging to be let out until I learned how useless that was. The Seed family, whether they wished to or not, would hurt me. Because I am trouble. Because I am capable of burying myself under their skin. I didn't know the Seeds, but knowing them now...It was clear what they were capable of.

Maybe I was sent from heaven. If only to not take their shit.


	18. Lost in his lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade spends her strapped to a bed time getting to know Joseph. As a Jade (official), Jade knows she would rather spend her time whacking Joseph with a bag of slugs. The Seeds know this, too. Which is why they shall not be providing Jade with a bag and/or slugs. 
> 
> Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo :)
> 
> I am tapping away to you on a brand new keyboard because I, and by "I" I clearly mean everybody else, broke my keyboard while lovingly booping Jez last week. Bad Jez! I knew it'd be you, what with your love and your... LOVE!!! DANG IT.
> 
> Okay, back to common sense, tsss like that would happen. You guys don't come to me for common sense, you come for Jade and her ability to lightly fuck up the Seeds, and, eventually, fuck the Seeds. You know how hard it is to write Smuttysmutsmutsmut when you giggle like an idiot? And then, because you're thinking about it during the day, you start giggling randomly, which leads to confused people and you have to find terrible jokes on the internet and pretend you're laughing at terrible jokes which makes everybody respect you a little less? Yeeeah, I know. Rough shit. 
> 
> Imagine what it'll be like when I write the tags, so new people will follow those and have to wade through quite a few dull attempted love Chapters before reaching the good stuff. Or, at least, my version of good stuff. Just know that I'm NOT horny when writing those naughty times, I.AM.GIGGLY.

I had fallen asleep, comfy cell mattress as my accomplice, and awoken fuck knows how many hours later to whispers beside my bed. Blinking against the sudden assault of the harsh lighting, I found Joseph, eyes closed, hand wrapped around something churchy, muttering to himself as he twisted it around his fingers. He hadn't opened his eyes, but was apparently aware of my being awake as he rose his spare hand up to silence my adamant curiosity. 

I waited. Shifting on my bed a little to watch him. His face was calm as his mutterings went on, he was so silent that I could only hear fragments of his praying. Every once in a while, a furious reaction to whatever he was thinking of would come across clearly as his churchy bead thing would be crushed between his fist. 

I took a moment to take him in while he was super busy being religious. He was shirtless, despite the cold of the bunker, and the scars from that bitch cougar had settled comfortably into his flesh, taking their place amongst the other older scars. Some self inflicted as they spelled out sins. Others very old, sending a chill throughout me as our morbid connection was set in marble. John, of course, has his scars, Jacob, too. They had all been through hell, and then some. 

The tattoos obviously had meaning. I remember being curious about the crown when I had tended to Joseph. It made sense now. I only wish he had tattooed a comic strip showing me our fate that led us down here - could have done with a hint. 

A pretty woman, surrounded by flowers on his forearm. For a moment, I believed it to be giggly Effie, but...no. So the tattoo was either a dalliance as a younger man or a divorce or even a death. My questions had questions, and this one was more mute than even the mutiest of the Seed family. 

My time frowning at his toned body was cut short by a polite cough a good few inches north. 

I jumped, catching his eyes as I laughed. "Well, you won't give me a television or a stripper so I have to make do." 

Joseph dipped his head to the side, tucking his beads away. 

"My apologies, my love. You want death, and so you will be punished until we deem you able to want for life."

"I told Jacob I wouldn't do it again. Isn't that enough?"

Joseph crouched down beside my bed. "No. Not yet. It hasn't even been a day. It takes time to lose yourself from your desperation, or, dare I say, your foolishness."

The shit?! 

"My foolishness?! 7 YEARS, Seed! 7!! And raspberries, for me, is an easy out. It wouldn't have even hurt. Now I KNOW that I'm lucky in my life, after all the hell around us, but that's 7 years with a cult who's leader murdered a man, and was going to do fuck knows what with his colleagues. That's not even mentioning the crowned cult leader who has a horny interest in my curls!"

Joseph just stayed crouched, taking me in. Was he taking in what I was saying in or was he actually taking me in? My answer was given as he moved closer to my forced prone position, brushing that rebellious curl off my brow. 

"You're meant to be here. I know this. We know this. With us. With ME. God, the voice, He never would have sent me out there if He hadn't realised that you were meant to save us. All of us."

"Don't I get a say in anything anymore?"

"Not when what you say is "Please pass me the raspberries." You will live a long, healthy life with us. I know you care for my family. I know you help Jacob with his demons as he sleeps. I know my little brother, for the first time, does not wish to cause harm to you. He had no problems with my requests before. Faith has wished for a sister like you within her troubled life. She speaks so lovingly of your short time together." Joseph placed a kiss on my chained wrist, rubbing a soothing trail of goosebumps up my arm as he brushed his fingers up and down.

"We are even more convinced that you belong at our side due to your immunity to the bliss. Our family counts on the bliss heavily. We use it for many of our practices, and were willing to use its effects and influence throughout our reaping. God decided that you were not to be affected by the bliss, that we must bring you in within our love, and only our love. Clearly, He was insistent on your being with us, as He ended our sinful world before you had a chance to flee."

Okay...like 6% of that made sense. 

"I don't wish to be connected to your God."

"My love, every decision, every choice, every level of hell you crawled out of has led you here. God has influenced your entire life, and I will not let Him down by letting you go to your death before your time. We have already began on our journey to love you. We understand you have troubles with such emotions, however, we have infinite patience."

I swallowed heavily, leaving his blue eyes to stare at the blinking florescent light, taking comfort in an object I find more human than Joseph. 

"What if it never happens?" 

A firm grip on my chin, and the following gentle smile gave me my answer before he replied. 

"We will make it happen."

"Forced love is not love, Seed."

"You already care for us." I shifted at the "us". Hardly. "We feel what it would be like to be loved by you. That is our heaven. Give it time. For now, you shall stay here. We'll visit often. Get some rest. Faith has first shift in the morning." Joseph ran his fingers through my hair. My feeling now is that he's planning to rent out a spot in my curls as he spends so much time up there.

Joseph stood from his crouch, leaving a lingering silent stare behind him as he rubbed his thumb over his rosary again. He let me use the bathroom and waited patiently outside until I perched back on the bed. Finally, he chained me up, his touch more gentle and longer lasting than his brothers. Joseph turned and left, locking me in. A moment later, the light went out. In my cell and out of it. A thin strip of light from fuck knows where was my only beacon in this darkness. I didn't like darkness, so I attached myself to it. 

I watched the unknown light flicker against my cell floor as I waited, humming to myself. I'm not sure how long it took, but eventually my cell door swung open, and Jacob came in, carrying a wrap of fabric. He didn't say anything, just set the fabric on the floor and perched on top of it. I felt the bed shift as he leant against the side of my bed and I rested my chained hand on his shoulder, and we slept. 

I wasn't sure what had woken me up. It was much too dark to even see my watch. As I kept my eyes on that sliver of light, something shifted within it, and it blacked out completely and then back on a second later. Jake was still resting beneath my touch. 

Somebody else was nearby. 

-Unknown-

It was the Sinner's fault.

It was her fault that he had barely made it to the Bunker. 

It was her fault that his brother hadn't made it to the Bunker. 

He had searched every single room, every single face. His brother was dead. Most likely died screaming. And she didn't care, the selfish bitch. 

He had waited. The cells went on throughout the entire floor, bar the bloodied rooms of Atonement. And all of them empty as they hadn't had a chance to drag in the Sinners before that whore tore everything down. 

He had watched the brothers fool around when going into her cell. They were clearly capable of suffering, of pain. The Hell that should be inflicted on her flesh and her mind. Instead, they Lusted after her. They weakened around her. She was a black hole, dragging the Bunker down from the inside.

He was doubtful of the brothers, he questioned their tactics. They had tortured less important people than her, he had heard their screams himself, and he had seen the cuts and bruises upon the Seed brothers, and immediately knew that she was to blame. 

When it came to her, they were weak, but he was Strong. 

He would teach her. 

-Jade-

I woke up, smacking my lips together, shifting my head aside on the mattress to avoid a little drool. Probably Jacob's.

Probably.

My exhaustion only giving credit towards my wariness as I noted that Jacob had left, his blankets missing. Silent son of a bitch. There was no-one there after that flash from the strip of light, and there was nothing there now. The cells went on and on, another could be filled further up. It was probably just a guard. My excuses were pathetic, however, I was strapped to a bed in a cell. Completely at the mercy of cockroaches or larger cockroaches. 

My vision hugged the strip of light as all the lights suddenly turned on. Through the sound of my furious blinking, I heard Effie humming to herself. A tune I wasn't aware of. Her fog reached my cell before she did, and suddenly she was here. She was wearing a lacy dress once again, however, this one was tinged blue, and a little shorter on her thighs. She waved before she entered. I'd wave back but I was chained to a bed. Politeness doesn't reign supreme even down here.

She delicately sat down beside me on the bed. "Hello, my lovely sister! I have Jacob on his way with our breakfast. You must be famished! The Father was a little worried that you'd overwhelm me, so Jacob will sit with us while we eat, and then we'll take you to the showers."

I yawned, face to my shame wall as I was unable to cover my mouth. 

Oh, I could just ask Effie.

"Thank you, darling Effie. Is there anymore prisoners on this floor?"

"No, my beautiful Jade. Just you. It was to be filled with Hope County sinners, just until they had gone through atonement and finally understood their place with us, but you changed all that."

Yeah, yeah. I "changed" everything. Exactly how batshit was this place going to be if I hadn't shown up to knock a cougar on its ass?

I was going to reply to question her on the very nearly batshittiness of this place when a trolley being squeaky, with heavy boots in rhythm were heard outside my cell. Effie hopped up and dashed to the cell door. There was quiet mutterings outside, my ears wriggling in anticipation, and Jacob showed up. He made his way into my cell with a delicious stench of croissants. Oh man, he could always come in here if he smelled like that. Okay, I knew it was the trolley, but have you ever associated a person to a smell? Not like body odour, more pastries or bbq chicken or freshly cut grass. 

I could inhale Jacob right now....Oh....Okay, back to my shame wall. 

-Jacob-

She was blushing. He would give up his music box currently sitting comfortably in his jacket pocket to live inside her mind right now. Faith had asked that Jacob bring the croissants. He wasn't really a light pastry type of man, more cold porridge or a bacon roll. Maybe next time he could offer her more options. Pull out a whole spread. But...shit. She was in here for punishment. She shouldn't be eating anything but gruel. If that.

Jade's face had turned back from the wall, her arms pulling at her chains to get centimetres closer to the croissants. Jacob wanted her to have croissants. Death wish or no. 

Jacob stepped forward and unchained both her wrists, leaving her ankle chain on. Jade immediately jumped up onto the bed, kissing him briefly on the brow, then gripped him softly around the back of his neck and lightly tapped her forehead against his, her curls blinding him for a second as she nuzzled into him. 

Jacob usually closed his eyes with his brothers but now... Now he just watched. 

Not quite the same as the Seed forehead tap.

Jade hopped down to shove half a croissant in her mouth. Her moan as she consumed that first mouthful stirred something comfortable within him. And he only realised that he was staring at her, mouth slightly agape, when she turned, lifted up his hand, and plonked a croissant in his palm. 

He snorted at it - Not like that did any good - and raised it to his mouth, small bites compared to her desperate starvation bites. 

After finishing her third croissant, brushing the pastry off her fingers then licking them off her lips, Jade turned to Jacob and asked "Jake, where did Effie(?) go? She's missing out on important, life-changing pastries." 

"Juice. I forgot it."

"Oh... Jake, when can I get out of here? Can't you at least let me run around in the corridors? I'm getting twitchy being strapped to a bed n all."

Jacob was about to reply in the negative. Joseph had insisted that she remain here until they were certain they knew where her mind was at. Thankfully, her being brash and snarky meant that they were fully aware as to when she wasn't. But he had an idea. It wasn't ready when the bombs dropped, but now the Project only had themselves to take care of, they had had the chance to fix it up. 

Jacob nodded towards the bed. "Just sit down there, sweetheart. I gotta make a call." She nodded briskly, taking one possibly final croissant to her bed. 

Jacob stepped outside the cell, pulling his radio out. After making his plans, he decided they'd eat breakfast first, let her shower, and then take her to see something Jacob knew she'd get a kick out of.

Faith showed up a few moments later, tightly holding three bottles of juices, orange, apple, and tomato, and they sat down to eat what was left, which wasn't much.


	19. Why flee when I can fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade gets a happy (not naughty related, you naughty, naughty people ❤).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllo :)))
> 
> So, today we're giving a lovely time for Jade before I devastate you all forever in the next Chapter.
> 
> I was all "just do the thing! Send both those Chapters today and get it over with", and I might just do that but it's difficult.
> 
> Fanfic authoring is a lot more complicated than I thought. Because you're creating a character, and dipping into already existing characters, you don't want them to go through shit, but we, as squishy humans, do go through shit. The hint of realism you have to write about on here hits you right in the heart.
> 
> And you're thinking "ah shit, Author squishy now", but Author has ALWAYS been squishy, dang it. 
> 
> For now, enjoy our Jade and her non penis related treat x

-Jade-

Breakfast was glorious. Myself and Effie even managed to make Jake smirk. I swear, he was seconds away from coughing out orange juice. He seemed to have other things on his mind as his radio interrupted a few times throughout our brekkie, leading to him disappearing out into the hall. 

After we had finished the mostly juice breakfast (my bad), Jacob finally uncuffed my ankle. He kept that firm, familiar hand on my shoulder, and led me away from my cell, further down the halls into a place I'd never been. Effie followed as Jacob tended to keep away from her sherbet fog, stomping heavily to my left, as Effie skipped on my right. We came across cubicle showers, and Jacob let me loose, letting me close the flappy door behind me. The latch was shit anyways, definitely a prisoner shower. 

I stripped, hooking my clothes up, as a bottle of rose scented shampoo appeared just under my door. 

"Not have any raspberry shampoo then?" I teased, laughing at the dramatic scoff. 

"You have 10 minutes, Jade. Or I'll come in."

Ooo a challenge.

Okay. As prisoner showers go, not like I'm acquainted with them or anything, it was pretty damn good. This one was obviously brand new. Not as good as mine, just like the cell bed was not as good as mine. Plus, my bed didn't have chains. Or cockroaches. Or set bedtimes. I missed my Bumes. 

After checking my watch to make sure that I'd stayed in the shower for 10 minutes and 30 seconds, I popped my head up above the flappy door, and peered around. Jacob was leaning against the wall, Effie had disappeared out of view. 

Jacob stepped forward. "Times up, darlin. Faith has just rushed off to get you clean clothes. She won't be a sec."

"Neat. So, Jake, you come here often?"

"What, to the cells? Nah. They're empty because of you."

Because of me again? Is this a whole 7 year excuse or do they let me off eventually? I almost feel bad for not letting them drag a whole county of sinners down here. Can't imagine they'll treat them as well as they treat me, what with the storage of chains, and the loooooong row of cells. I mean, I was only in here because I wanted raspberry death. Would the Seeds have given a rat's backside if anybody else had wanted that? 

"And now they're not empty because of me. I'm boss like that." I grinned, tapping away at the puddle beneath my feet. 

I draped my arms over the door, my nudity safely hidden by said door. 

Jacob shot his eyebrows up, folding his arms across his chest as he took me in.

"You don't like my door dress? All the fashionable, vaguely suicidal prisoners are wearing them."

Jacob opened his mouth to reply when Effie reappeared, holding a small stack of my clothes and a hand towel. Oh the girl went a looting. In my shit. Don't take it personally, Jade. Okay, it's slightly personal, Jade. But you're fine. This is fine. Oh, she has my underwear. God, I hope she doesn't dangle it in front of Jake...like she's doing right now. Really fucking appreciate that, babe. Cheers.

With that beaming smile, Effie passed them to me. Sweatpants. Ah. We've reached THAT stage of suicide watch. I thanked her as politely as I gritted out, and disappeared behind my door dress. Draping my clean clothes over the door, I dried myself, and got dressed, leaving my socks up so not to get them wet. Minutes later, I opened the flappy door, dirty clothes slung over my shoulder, socks and sneakers in hand. 

"You want me to wash these?" I asked Jacob, resting my head on my clothes horse shoulder. 

"Can't let you go too far, darlin. Faith will put them in your laundry bin if you wanna clean them yourself when we let you out."

"That'll be great, thank you. I prefer to clean my own shit."

I passed the dirty clothes to Effie, kissing her cheek in thanks, and she ran ahead as I quickly tossed on my socks and sneakers. Jacob and I strolled the long corridor to my cell. Before we got there, Jacob nudged me towards a staircase leading up. I looked questionably up at him, but he just nodded his head towards the stairs, placing a warm hand at my back. We walked up three floors, the world silent but for our tapping. 

Opening the door on the fuck knows floor by my Jacob o war lore, we appeared on an open corridor.

*pauses again for applause* 

He found his safety blanket on my shoulder again as we walked left to my doom and/or other. There were very few people here but they all knew Jacob. The couple that nodded to me got my open mouthed stare in return, polite as I am. 

After about ten minutes of walking, we came to double doors. The smell of fresh paint and newness hung heavily around here, and peering up the corridor, it was clear they were still working on this section. Many maggots in florescent jackets had clearly strong work ethic. No chatting. No music. No tea breaks here.

A nudge dragged me back to Jacob, and I smiled up at him. Surprisingly, he smiled back. Wowsa. So doom and/or other. Let's go. He pushed open the double doors, my learning that this is where Joseph got his dramatics from, and I audibly gasped. 

A gym. A fucking GYM?! The main focus here was the running track, it went all the way round this massive hall. This place was even bigger than the food hall, 4-5 football fields ish, I could barely see the items lined up on the far wall. But, fuck THAT, look at my RUNNING TRACK. It was MINE. Fuck everybody else! I fell to my knees, rubbing my hands up and down the gritty surface. Feeling it up, every bit of it. Ohhh if they would let me run here...Is this my punishment?? Look at the thing but don't touch the thing? I would savagely crotch injure for less.

I slowly turned to Jacob from my position on my knees, sadly predicting him dragging me back to my cell. But he had a huge grin on his face, as he watched me with his arms crossed. 

"May I?" I quietly asked, aceing my puppy dog look.

He nodded. He FUCKING NODDED!!!

Oh YUS!! I jumped up, rushed towards him, and not being able to hug from his front because of his heavy muscular arms, I shifted impatiently, bouncing between the balls of my feet as he watched me with suspicion.

There was no way I could clamber up... OH!! And he calls himself a military man, Tssssss, Jake has a weak spot. I skirted quickly around and crawled up his back, wrapping my legs around his waist into a double hug as he swore and muttered "What the fuck?!" and I thanked him continuously. 

I squished him for a good few moments, my head using my curls as a pillow against his muscular shoulder, as he finally chuckled "No fucking problem, Jade. Now get the fuck off me and run."

I hopped off his back, circled round to his front and his bemused expression, saluted with a serious "Yus, Sir" and off I ran. 

-John-

John had known of the gym, of course. His eldest brother had radioed him in, asking if it was ready. They had a minor problem with electricity in that area of the Bunker, but John was certain they could get it fixed in time if he threw enough people at it. This was a quick fix for Jade. Why the fuck didn't he think of it?

He was on the other side of the Bunker when Jacob had radioed in, surprising John with his thanks. This astonished John so much that he had rushed across the entire Bunker to see what made his normally grit n spit brother so courteous. 

John opened the doors to the gym, glad to see the Project hard at work outside of it, and saw his eldest brother looking off in the distance as the tiny figure of Jade was running on the track. He stood beside his brother, looking up at him to see a genuine smile on his face as he watched Jade. Jacob hadn't even noticed John yet, and John didn't wish to point out his smile. He may be apparently, and shockingly happy now but...Yikes for later. 

He knew his brother's temper just as much as Jacob knew his.

John took a few quiet steps back towards the entrance to the gym, and loudly announced his presence, which caused Jacob to twist around. Solid, regular frown back in place. 

"Brother! How is she?" John asked, squinting off at the dot getting closer and closer.

"Happy. Sweaty. Pretty sure she's got a cramp in her calf muscle because she didn't stretch in her excitement, but fuck knows that's not going to stop her."

They both watched her, small unwanted smiles creeping onto their faces in tandem. She got closer and closer, and John could start to see her limping a touch, and then she got even closer, and he could see her sweating, her entire face lit up in happiness. 

As soon as Jade got close enough on the running track, she ran up to John, wrapping her damp body around him in a breathy, buzzing hug which lasted for about seven seconds before she kissed him on the nose, and ran back onto the track. 

He could feel her excitement within all the sweat. She was just...happy. And John was happy watching her be happy. He could lose himself within her being content. Why didn't he spend every second with her? He needed to book in more shifts. However, leave her like this, in her blissful exhaustion, and she'll leave suicide watch within a week, maybe less. Good thing she can't leave the Bunker - Running at such a speed, she'd be gone in seconds. 

Faith showed up not five minutes later, placing an arm on John's shoulder which made him jump because he was so focused on Jade. With an apology, Faith beamed up at him, then she followed John's previous mouth agape stare at Jade running along the track. 

Jade once again dropped off the track when she got close to sweatily hug a laughing Faith before twirling her around and disappearing back off into the distance. John could honestly watch her all day, and from the Heralds continuous presence at his side, so could they. 

Nevertheless, the cramp finally stopped Jade. She had circled round and around, her minor limp becoming more pronounced. Muttering "One more lap" about eight times as she ran past, until her limp finally bested her, and she stopped in front of them and then collapsed to the floor as the Heralds had rushed forward in worry, only to see her laughing in pure, sweaty joy. 

"Oooooowwww! Fuck! CRAMPCRAMPCRAMPCRAMPCRAMP" Jade laughed, gripping her leg. 

"Time for showers, sweetheart?" Jacob stood above, smirking as he looked down. 

"Hey, Jaken snaken bacon...Just two secs, and I'll get up." Jade replied, beaming up at him. 

Jacob didn't appear to have patience for that, and crouched down to pick her up. John only wished he could pick her up instead.

Jade gasped as he scooped her up again. "Why you always picking me up, Jake?"

"Maybe it's cos you keep falling on your ass, darlin."

"Touche." Jade sighed, resting her red, sweaty face on Jacob's shoulder, exhaustion finally caught up with her after chasing her around the running track. 

With a quiet "Please can we come back tomorrow?" heard from Jade, Jacob carried her out, bumping the doors open with his hip.

Faith followed them, John went to follow them, then realised he (unfortunately) couldn't exactly watch her shower. So, he turned to the gym, smiled, and flicked off the lights.


	20. Stolen bliss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author is terrible and wonderful - Not in that order. 
> 
> WARNING: PHYSICAL ASSAULT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiya ☺
> 
> Alright, so we have a happy and we have a sad. We got this, you guys. 
> 
> We are badass motherfuckers, and so is Jade.  
> Jacob and John are fit as fuck.  
> Banana milkshakes are better with ice cream.  
> Penises exist, and they're a little odd.  
> Orange juice is nicer on a hot day.  
> Breasts make for good pillows if they're bigger than a turnip.  
> Hens are able to float, but they don't know that.  
> Biting is welcome but not like a vampire because what the fuck.  
> Jade may speak many languages but Author barely speaks English so Jade doesn't speak many languages often, however, Author is looking into it.
> 
> This is a spoiler for what happens next, but I'm kind. Ish. See if you can figure this out. I can only remember last sentence tbh - 
> 
> B blan BLAN BLA BLAN bla blan Blanket blankety? Blank'e bl blan bla blanket bla blanket blanket bl bla bla blanket Blanket?! Blan B Blan! Blanke bl b blanket! Bl blanke Blan blank bl blan Blank bla Blan. Bl, bl blanket, blan blan 😉
> 
> Okay, carry on. Hate Author, love Author. Don't mind either way. And comment loads because Author is stuck at home (bcse work being done in house, not OTHER reason) and I need something to boast about. Also, join Twitter, dang it. I need to chaterooni about muscles.
> 
> Looooooooove *MWAH*

-Jade-

What a gift! It was exactly what I wished for. You know, after the refluffing of time travel so I could prevent certain apocalyptic events. But the running track was a close fucking second! 

Jacob carried me back down the stairs to the showers as Effie had run off again to fetch less gross clothes. Hope she didn't mind. I would definitely do it myself if only because her fashion sense appears horrifically lacy. 

I took this excellent opportunity to play with Jacob's upper half. I started with the rabbit's foot, trying to figure out if it was real. Read his dogtags. Checked his upper shirt pockets for treats. Traced the scars on his neck, my fingertips only lifting once they disappeared into that beard of his - Jake paused at that. 

Then I dragged my fingers up and down the outside of Jake's shirt, mapping out his chest, upper stomach, and shoulder muscles. 

I remember the first time I did this when I was off my noodle with cougar revenge. I told myself it was because I was searching for fat, and maybe it was partly that, but really, I'd never been so close to anyone before.

Not when they were a stranger. 

This is all new to me, and I don't think I ever learned where the line was. As long as they didn't mind it, then let the curiosity continue.

After my shower, most of the time spent with my leg slightly raised and my rubbing and swearing at it to shoo the pain away, a knock on the flappy brought me out of my leg hump to a stack of clothes and another hand towel being draped over the door. I thanked whoever placed them there, and quickly got dried and dressed, covering my shoulder with the damp towel, and my mildly more damp stack of running clothes.

I opened the door, peeking out to find Jake leaning against the closed shower flappy next to mine. Before I could cheekily ask if he could peer over my door from that position and his tall mountain of an angle, he lifted me back up, tucking me close to him as we (he) walked back to my cell. 

Once we got back, I placed my dirty clothes on the floor by the door and he chained my ankle up and left my wrists free, which was something that I was grateful for as I leaned forward to rub my calf. Jake watched me for a moment, then sat on the edge of my bed, lifting my leg onto his as I swore. He nudged my hands away, and got to rubbing. This was odd. Nice, but odd. His giant hand could probably wrap twice around my calf. I leaned back against the mattress, happily exhausted after such a reward. 

A reward for what, you may ask. Well, ask him. Hell, I'll ask him. 

"Jake, why did you let me run?" 

"I thought it would get your head straight. Get you out of this shithole faster."

Awwww fuck.

I rested a hand on his, stopping him from his soothing rough stuff massage. "Thank you." I squished his large hand with mine. 

He flickered his eyes along the bed to mine. "Welcome." Jake muttered, massaging away.

I pulled my hand away from his, trying to get attempted orange juice out the nose Jacob back by throwing him an easy tease. 

"You know, Jake. One day, I'll pick you up. See how you like it." I teased, affectionate smile a go go. 

Jacob frowned, my smile dropped. 

Did I say a bad? 

He let go of my leg, crawled up the bed, careful not to knock my mild injury, and kissed me softly on the lips. His big warm mitt cupped my cheek, his eyes closed as his beard went in full itch mode against my squishy skin. He was a full grizzly bear of a man but a lot softer, and less forceful than Joseph.

Plus, he smelled like a forest - a thick, luscious freshly cut grass you could roll around in, gritty bark from a redwood, sweat while running after being chased by a family of trolls kinda smell, which I imagine was fairly fucking difficult for an underground bunker surrounded by dead forests. I don't know why I had only breathed him in now, after I spent half my time with him in his arms.

I.. Have to think... Important shit. Like.. Egyptian hieroglyphics, the conflict between...and the rise of... Of... 

Oh fuck it. I wanted to bite him. 

Jacob nuzzled into the kiss, I felt a groan from within him work its way up and out onto my tongue, his nose smooshed into mine as my eyes watched the current event in astonishment. 

I tried to fight the want of bite... I didn't wish for this, I didn't expect it, but my awareness of my fist that was clutching his green jacket, my thumb grazing the cool, tingly metal of his dogtags, shook me up enough to kiss him back. Just for a second. 

No bite. Be good. Maybe he's new at this. 

Oh but... Fuck, I just has this desperate WANT to... 

Climb up him. 

I felt his smile before I saw it, and he pulled away after the brief kiss.

"Darlin, you pick me up every night." Jacob whispered, a breath away from my lips, then he rose to place another kiss onto my forehead. He brushed back a curl that had fallen on my brow in its blatant, open mouthed curiosity, generously giving me a few seconds to nuzzle into his palm, and then stood and turned towards the door. He then locked eyes with me, then he locked the cell door as he continued to enjoy locking everything. 

Wai... Oh.  
Shh.

As he walked away - my noodle muddled, my lips still fuzzy feelin from his whiskers, my cheeks flushed, my leg still being soothed by phantom Jacob mitts - I gaped at the cell door, waiting for the explanation behind that kiss. The door, selfishly, did not provide one.

-Joseph-

Of course Joseph had heard of Jade's journey to their just finished gym. Joseph himself had been unsure about providing such a space, however, his older brother insisted on the training facility as a place to train their men throughout the 7 years, and even beyond that, if needs be. 

No Sloth.

Jacob was going to refuse to join his family down here had Joseph replied in the negative. He had his own Bunker to the North. Jacob had kept in radio contact with his second in command since the Collapse, insisting on his men and women soldiers to continue training every day. He was going to train the Sinners eventually, once he had used the weak for their Purpose, and what was left had seen the Light and the Truth of Eden's Gate.

Jade was the first to use it. Jacob had radioed in that morning, less asking permission than informing Joseph. Joseph had wanted to be there, but the night before, he had had a Vision - A Vision blurred. A bright light in the pit of the darkest void. A red and white wispy blur within his sight, and Joseph had held out his arms, and looked down his body and it was he. He was Hell, and every second spent coursing towards the bright light made the light fade away, until he crushed it beneath him, and all the light in the universe disappeared.

Joseph had woken, his heart and head pounding, sweat pouring off his body. He had searched the darkness of his rooms for any light, anything he could find that would tell him the Truth of his vision. But nothing. Darkness. And in this moment, he deserved it.

In his daze, he had wandered the halls. Searching for any sign of the red and white. The bright light...it had to be Jade. Perhaps that's how God saw her. That was certainly as Joseph had seen her. He would NEVER crush her light like that. She was his, yes. His Lust had got the better of him, yes. But to destroy her? To take away her light? The vision proved that if her light disappeared, then everything would be darkness. Joseph would never let that happen. 

Joseph had shown up before his shift with Jade. He heard her before he saw her - Her gentle puffs of air, and her patchwork humming of exciting music that he had vaguely recognised. Joseph peered round the cell door to find Jade on the floor doing press ups. One ankle was chained still, and she was holding her free leg up and off the floor, resting on the edge of the bed, as she pushed herself up and down. 

That was Joseph's first question...in a moment, he just needed a moment. To think. She had tied her shirt back into a knot, showing the world her abuse scars on her lower back, and a hint of the scar that had brought Jade back to them. Her stomach was on show, too. Firm muscles shifted as she did. Joseph could see the difference between the front and back. Smooth, soft skin of a young woman verses the hell she had dragged herself out of. 

Her short sleeved shirt cut off just below her shoulder, and the strength within her arms, easily pushing against the metal floor over and over, proved how capable she was to fight the cougar, and to fight his family. There was a life of pain within this beautiful Jade. His Jade. His Light. And he'd bring down hell from up above if anybody was to attempt to crush her.

Even if it was himself. 

Joseph was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he only just caught the movement of white further up the hall. Nobody else was supposed to be here. Only his brothers and sister had permission, and they would have certainly called his attention. Joseph ran past Jade's cell door, causing her to drop to the ground as he had startled her. He chased nothing as he shot round the corner to find a dead end. Just stacked crates, sealed tight. Frustration rang within him. Was this his mind playing tricks? Or was it real? The white rabbit, here to crush his Light?

Joseph spun round as he heard his name, his FIRST name being called further down the hall. Joseph couldn't remember the last time she had said his name. Had she ever? He calmly strolled down the hallway, his heart pulling at his chest to force him to go faster, and he peered round Jade's cell door to see her crouched over near the bed, rubbing at her apparent bothersome lower leg. 

Joseph entered the room, locking it behind him. 

"I see my brothers removed your wrist chains."

"I have a cramp, you're supposed to rub it."

"Ah." Joseph crouched down in front of her, and gently pulled her hands away as he got to work on rubbing her calf. 

"I didn't mean YOU'RE supposed to rub it, Joseph." Jade scoffed, standing to perch on her bed, her body heat still warm from her exercise.

"My love, you're calling me by my name. Does this mean all is forgiven?"

"Oh. Which part? I bet it was that whole murder thing, right? Do you remember, JOSEPH, when you murdered that man? He was innocent!"

Joseph continued calmly rubbing her calf. "Nobody is innocent, my love."

A sudden fist in his carefully ironed shirt pulled him up to her eye line. "You're not. I don't care how many Gods you have on your side. And if you really believe in God, then you'll know that He put me there to witness you murder that man. Front row fucking seats. Now, I don't wish to hate, it's not my place to, but you have your moments that cause me to wish that I did."

Joseph tried to unwrap her fist, but even with both hands..It was only until she loosened after a moment of searching eyes that he got his heavily wrinkled shirt back. Joseph sat back on his knees, and got back to work on her leg, brushing away a hand that had just gotten started on his job role. 

"You're our Heaven, Jade. Even with your temper..."

"That's not a temper! That's a perfectly reasonable response to a murder!..." Jade interrupted, apparently wishing to carry on before Joseph tightened his grip on her sore calf.

Jade flinched, suspicion immediate across her delicate features. She snapped a hand up to push Joseph back, and he grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly before making his way swiftly to her other wrist. Joseph used the strength of his own to force her down, kneeing her sharply in the ribs to flatten her to the bed. She tried to kick him with both her legs, the chain around her left leg striking against the metal wall, and Joseph flattened his body against hers to keep her immobile, keeping his head up and away from another fierce headbutt. He shoved her wrists down onto the mattress, crushing his body onto hers, as she tried to wiggle her way out from beneath him. 

Pushing further into her wrists, Jade's watch snapped off and disappeared behind her bed, leaving Joseph to have a more solid grip. His Rosary beads now marked her skin enough to bruise, and he squeezed as he watched the pain shift reluctantly within her to the surface. 

Joseph was made to pull their hands away as she tried to bite him. Her last defence. She never stilled, but they both knew that he had her. 

Joseph crushed her wrists further into the mattress, as he felt something give in her left wrist that caused her mouth to open and her eyes to shut tight ...he realised that he couldn't hear her yells, or swears or the cries of agony, just white noise, until finally...Jade cried out. Clear as day. He felt the cry cut deep into his very soul.

She cried out...because of him.

Oh no. Oh God no. He leapt off her, scurrying backwards until his back hit the wall. He kept his eyes on her form as a tremble quick as a flash shot through her body, and she winced as she carefully lifted and held her wrist to her chest.

"You're a monster." Jade whimpered, but not in fear. Only pain if the Wrath in her eyes told Joseph the truth. 

He never lost eye contact, never forgetting that look in her eye. She thought him to be a monster. What Joseph had done to Jade was minor compared to other pain he had inflicted. But just because she wasn't there for the majority of the pain caused, doesn't make her less correct in him being a terrible man. He shoved the key into the lock, stepping out and closing it again, as he ran off down the hallway. 

Joseph's mind raced. Was he...could he have killed her Light? He was wearing white, a shirt, but he couldn't understand the red. Maybe red was his Wrath(?) Never mind that now. He needed punishment. He needed God.


	21. Au Fait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds ways to deal with Joseph's ability to be a complete motherfucking dickweasel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! ❤
> 
> Righterooni. Today we deal with aftermath. It'll be a softish Chapter. I'm not a fan of tough shit, and then, heeeey, more tough shit. It'll happen now and again, but hopefully Jade's sassy assy will deal with it fairly well. 
> 
> I took it upon myself to make Jade a virgin. A virgin kisser - where she kisses first cos we already took care of the kiss first with Jacob before I destroyed your lives in the last Chapter - and beyond into the Penis and/or other land. Don't worry, the penis and/or other isn't going anywhere, no matter how many times she knees them. 
> 
> I did have to think on this, but she hadn't had much of a life after her shit, abusive father died, and I'd like to think she experienced a fairly PG-13 life like discovering the true meaning of swear words, and the simple fabulousness of a Cheeseburger. I'll explain a little more into this later, opening her life up. If you don't give a rat's arse, I'm happy to a give a WARNING: BORING notice. 
> 
> Will add tags, because it's not really a spoiler if you think about it. I'm aiming for a 'naive but fucking confident about it' character. 
> 
> Okey dokey. Since the world is apparently just horrible right now, and people are dicks. I'm gonna say PENIS one more time to cheer you up.
> 
> Penis.
> 
> Love you guys x

-John-

A frantic, garbled message had dragged John out of his daily paperwork. As he had shot out of his study, stumbling over a box of files yet to be stored away, he had run solidly into Jacob as he had rushed out of his rooms. A quick swear and a quick stare did neither of them any good, and they both ran furiously towards the cells. John hadn't been given much information. From Joseph's babbling, breathy words falling off his tongue in speed, Jade had been hurt. By Joseph? John didn't know, and from his eldest brother forcing panicked Project members out the way in his sprint, knocking them flat on their asses, Jacob didn't know enough either.

Jacob had reached the cell first, his obvious impatience and long legs being a plus. He had fished the key out of his inside shirt pocket and was now jamming it furiously into the cell door, snapping it in two and tossing away the remains as he swung the door open. 

John had reached the door as Jacob had stepped in. His brother was holding his hands up like he was trying to calm a wild animal. And then John saw Jade. Fury. She was fuming. John stepped closer. Something was different. She was twisted on the bed, her right leg hanging off the edge, her left arm tucked under her tied shirt.

John could just hear her tell Jacob to "Fuck off!" as Jacob had reached the bed, but John was entirely focused on her hidden arm. 

John spoke up, placing a clenched fist onto his eldest brother's shoulder. "You're hiding it. Why?"

John could feel his brother shake beneath his hand, Jacob just noticing her weak attempt at hiding her arm. 

Jade didn't say anything, she just looked away, breathing carefully in and out between her open lips. Her free wrist was slowly squirming its way out of their direct gaze. John could see the bruises, the marks. Both the brothers could. Her fury, her pain. It was clear to see. But what was more unclear was the slight vibration that caused her beautiful curls to twitch and roll. Fear. John was finally witness to it. And now he knew why Joseph had called so frantically. Joseph was the cause. 

He knew his older brother's temper. So many rules. So many excuses from the Sinful heard over the years. Joseph was nearly immune to the shame of humanity. Just every now and again, Joseph would snap. A broken man. So rare, and so horrific for anyone in his way. Joseph did love Jade, and his love for her had probably saved her life. 

John knew that Joseph wouldn't forgive himself for what Jacob was currently, and carefully, trying to unbutton her shirt to have access to. Jade would forgive him. John had no doubt of that. But if her hidden wrist was any worse than the deepening purple finger marks, and obvious circular bruises on her free wrist, John and Jacob would struggle to forgive their brother.

You don't hurt Heaven.

-Jade- 

The brothers knew - if a hot, shaky scarred hand on my shoulder, soothingly brushing my curls back from my neck didn't tell me that, then the slow unbuttoning of my shirt would do. John just watched my shirt unbuttoning ceremony, but from the twitching of his lips, he wasn't in the room anymore. Our time together was short, I barely knew any of them, really, but I knew John's mind was always racing. This time wouldn't be different.

It was foolish to hide my arm. The pathetic move wasn't for their benefit, but for my own. I couldn't fight him. I couldn't fight Joseph. A raging war throughout him in the silent sense. Forever consuming, forever there. I knew of it, more than I'd care to admit. I just hoped that once I had buried it, it would not return in any form. 

I was wrong. 

He seemed so calm. 

So did my father. 

I had my own anger issues, of course. Unsure on how to deal with the world in a relaxing sense, I occasionally led with my ability to force people away. My small frame and apparent fabulous ass led to more conflict that I'd care for. Even before my father passed, people would try to grab or pinch, and they'd find themselves on the floor, either holding their groin, or holding their bloody nose. 

Dealer's choice. 

I had to live with one monster my whole life, what little freedom I had wasn't going to consumed by tinier feral monsters. As far as I knew, the world was liberty, and liberty doesn't suffer. 

Once my father had died, and I had entered the freedom of the world, I learned more. I didn't have much time to learn, but all I wished for was a chance that I had never had. Too many years locked away, everything excited me. There was suffering, more than my naive mind could comprehend, so half my proceeds as an author went straight to them. Money kept pouring in, so 2/3 of the money went to anguish. My stories and fantasy worlds I had created as a child and a teenager were pulling more weight than I knew what to do with. I wanted a simple life, a humble life. I still do.

I don't think I'll get a simple life here. But I certainly wasn't going to disappear into another closet, locked away until it was time for punishment. Perhaps it was right to chain me away for the attempted raspberry death, but nobody was going to HURT ME WHILE I WAS CHAINED DOWN, UNABLE TO PROPERLY DEFEND MYSELF. 

The force within Joseph... nothing would have stopped him. I still don't know what did.

Would Jacob and John be the same?  
Would all of them down here be the same?

My face was turned towards my shame wall, and my eyes closed tight as my shirt was opened, and my arm was carefully pulled out of its hidey hole. A sharp hiss from Jacob led me to finally gaze at my swollen, heavily bruised wrist. The imprint from Joseph's fingers were still there, branded painfully into my flesh.

I didn't wish to look at either of the brothers as Jacob took the chain off my ankle, and John immediately pulled me into him, smushing me into his firm chest and silky shirt as he dragged me up from my staring at my injury. I was a little shaky on my feet, and John murmured something about him picking me up, or Jacob. I shook my head desperately, letting my stiff fingers drift up and down the silkiness, and twangy buttons. I could walk. My calf was still sore, but another pain took front and centre. Besides, I wanted my dignity.

John led me out the cell, his fingers gripping my upper right arm, away from the bruises. The way he was gripping me led me to believe that he would add to my bruises if that vein in his forehead got any more pissed off. I felt Jacob behind me, his fingers brushing up my back then loosening the shirt to pull it down. I had forgotten about my exercise. I wasn't usually so spacey. 

Jacob kept his fingers against my clothed back, nudging me towards...Hold up. They could easily be leading me back to Joseph and that stopped me in my tracks, as Jacob bumped solidly into my back. 

He tried to nudge me again, but I refused to move, even with John tugging at my arm. 

I turned sharply towards Jacob, pulling John with me, as Jacob's fingers now poked at my belly. He pulled his arm away, and folded them as I spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital wing. You need an x-ray, sweetheart."

"How do I know you're not just going to take me back to him?"

"You think we'd do that shit?"

I don't know. 

"I piss you off all the time, Jake. You too, John." I spoke angrily, despite not feeling it inside, as I glanced between the two. Being fully aware that if they wanted me to go anywhere, I wouldn't be able to fight off either of them. I certainly would try, though. "Maybe this is vengeance. Bringing up my hope like a flower to the sun, only to crush it beneath your boot."

Jacob didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes penetrating mine as a hint of gloom glazed against those light blues.

He stepped forward, pulling me into his hard muscular chest that I had become so accustomed to, and occasionally wished to fondle, and bent down to whisper in my ear. 

"We are not your father."

I nuzzled into his familiar chest, just for a moment, letting my fingertips pet the dead bunny, until I brushed an injured wrist against his side which brought me back to earth.

Pulling away, I looked up at Jacob, and countered as angrily as I could with "Joseph is."

-Three hours later-

I was back here in this foolish, surprisingly well-stocked hospital wing, even in the same bed (pretty sure that was a punishment as there were hundreds of the fucking things). I had about a dozen salty fries left on my plate, and the last few bites of a TRIPLE full of guilt for brother's fuck ups Cheeseburger. 

I was eating slower and a little more cautiously than normal as my right wrist was wrapped up. The doctor had found a sprain on my right wrist, two fractured ribs and a cracked rib that I wasn't even aware of, and four broken pieces of bone in my left wrist, according to the x-ray. I had gone straight into surgery within an hour of finding out about the floaty bits of bone. 

Jacob had insisted on staying with me right up until I was conked out. A hazy pissed off Jacob being the last thing I saw before waking up to a hazy pissed off Jacob. 

It hurt like a bitch, but it earned me a triple Cheeseburger.

I was munching quite contentedly, despite the pain, when Jacob reappeared from fuck knows where. Last place I had seen him was my gasping out in pain as the doc had shifted my wrist. Jacob had muttered something that has led the doc to tremble and then pushed him rudely aside to kiss me softly on the forehead and stormed out.

Effie had brought my Cheeseburger. She was less giggly than normal, a small frown carving itself on her angelic face. She had settled warily to my side, a trembling hand rubbing my stiff calf, despite my protests, as the doctor had wrapped my ribs. Effie even had a few fries, at my insistence. They opened her up a little more, the frown merely a shadow, and a smile and a giggle led to her resting her head down on my thigh, as I brushed my wrapped fingers through her hair.

Salty fries are powerful like that. 

John...He seemed almost lost in his fury. His silence was not like him. He liked the sound of his own bullshit...Hell, I did, too. I missed his touch, as well, but am less likely to admit to that. John had left almost 2 hours back, to parts unknown - which is basically 98% of this bunker to me. 

Jacob marched over to my bed. I could see how people could fear him in the way that he held himself in that moment. But I knew him a little better, at least I believed I did, and reached out with my sprained wrist and handed him a salty fry as a conflict resolved offering. He stared at it menacingly - It was a fry, not a threat. Eventually, after a long moment of waiting for the fry to pounce, Jacob plucked it up and scoffed it. I smiled, and he nodded, still chewing. 

The doc showed up waaaaaay off in the distance nudging a trolley with bits and bobs throughout the maze of hospital beds. He sat down beside my right side, preparing a wrap for my broken wrist. I refused pain medication. I had already been knocked out. I didn't wish to be loopy. 

Effie remained lying down, but now rested her hand on my knee, running soothingly ticklish fingers up and down as she looked away.

Jacob calmly rubbed my other arm as the doc started, the friction from his coarse fingers against the pain calming me more than I realised. I leaned more into Jacob, and I knew he knew that as he crouched down beside me, resting his forehead on my arm. Every flinch of my pain and muttering of "Bacon" led to Jake nuzzling just a touch. He seemed fully aware that his affectionate roughness was a welcome distraction. It was something I wasn't used to. Jacob was protecting me. Too late, perhaps, from his brother, but I had always felt safe around Jacob. I would not wish to be on the bad side of him, he clearly had strength, maybe an anger issue, however, his protective nature was difficult to dismiss. 

I slowly ate the last of my food as a distraction, one tiny bite at a time. Jacob popped up to pinch my last treasured salty fry. The long one, with just a hint of cheese from the Cheeseburger perched on the end. I knew it. He was a fast food junkie. He had a secret beer n chips belly hidden under all that height. He crammed it within himself every morning to make himself taller. I'm a genius, and an angry one at that as I stuck my salty tongue out at him. This was total revenge for my shoving my blade onto his neck.

I was weighing up which prison was worse. The hospital had its benefits, mostly about being able to escape and go on adventures to other far off Cheeseburger fantasylands. While the cell had privacy...That was it. It was a little odd, really. The hospital is where Joseph had kissed me against my will. The cell is where Jacob kissed me approx 2% against my will. Pain had been inflicted by another in either place. We were even on that score. Although I hardly believe that my being a snarky bitch with a hard on for clutching at Seed shirts is the same as Joseph forcibly kissing me. They KNEW I was a snarky bitch from approx a day after the cougar, and they still wouldn't let me die. 

It pissed me off how aware I was about how abusive Joseph could be. He had crushed me beneath him. When Jacob had crushed me against the kitchen cabinets, I had fought back. Jake could have snapped my neck, my wrist. At the very least, he would probably have gotten out of it. I couldn't fight back with Joseph. He knew that I would try, and he hurt me more to prevent that. Growing up, I didn't really try. I found ways to get around my father. I got used to pain. I learned how to lessen his anger. Didn't always work. I couldn't prevent the other hateful events that his mind dragged up from nothing that went on in his life. I did learn. I learned through so many horrific trials. I just didn't realise that I would have to begin again.

I was mad at myself that I couldn't see this coming.

My noodles within my noodle reached boiling point as the doc finished strapping up my wrist. Jacob nudged me as my gaze had wandered towards a loose thread on the doctor's coat. It was all thin and bouncy. Kinda like me. Pulling my focus away from my new bestest friend, I smiled up at Jacob as he stood, and he scowled down at me. Hang on. Why is he still mad? Everything is okay. I'm injured, yes, but I've become aware now. You might not think being aware of abusive behaviour is a good thing, but I'd much rather be aware of it. I can hold myself differently, I can learn his routine to avoid him, I can teach myself more ways on how to fight back even if I'm crushed beneath him again. The beginnings are difficult but this isn't my first rodeo. And if my youngest self can learn to deal with it as a child then I certainly can as a grown ass adult. 

I waited until the doctor left, thanking him as he gathered his supplies, and then I asked Effie to scoot off, thanking her for the Cheeseburger of the century. I wouldn't let her go without a hug, though. She got a frown crease because of this. That means she cared. Another person that I didn't really know how to react around. All so new.

After they had left, it was just Jacob and myself. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He had a lot to say, you know I do, too, and we would talk, but not now. I reached up my sprained wrist, curling my fingers around his folded arms. His hands were almost white with how tense he was in his stance. 

I couldn't get my hand further into his castle of self preservation. So, I placed the plate to my side, and carefully stood up, wobbling a bit, as his frame became increasingly stiff. He wouldn't look at me. I wasn't going to follow his gaze around the entire bunker, and so I did what came naturally and climbed up his back. The journey was a little more challenging what with the broken bones n all. 

People can climb Everest, I could certainly climb Jacob. 

He growled a couple of times, I could feel him vibrating as I rested my cheek onto his shoulder. He also heavily swallowed quite a few times. I felt that, too. I nuzzled into his gruffy beard and then silenced the heavy swallows that lay within by nipping at the back of his neck. Jake tipped his chin forward a touch, using my curls as a cushion. 

I don't know how long we stood smushed together. It was longer than the fitness hall. Eventually, he unravelled himself, and a pale, warm hand clutched my arm that was wrapped around his collarbone. 

I barely heard it. But he growled out in a dour whisper "Okay" with a short, sharp sigh and a shake of his head as his beard meshed with my curls. 

That was enough. I didn't want it to be. My ribs could handle my chicken legs gripping him. I squished him for a few moments more, then slowly climbed back to the earth. When I had returned, I walked round to the front of him to make certain. I smiled, raising a bandaged hand up to his floppy hair to flick it back. Jacob's scowl deepened for a second, and then he raised his big, warm mitts up to my cheeks, and thumbed my brows as he bent down to press his forehead to mine, his eyes hunting for clemency within my eyes.

"Never again." Jake whispered, his nose gently bashing into mine, as he closed his eyes tight. 

Being too short came into issue here, and I had to pull him down by the shirt to kiss him. It was my first ever initiated kiss. I don't know if I did it correctly, or even if it was his choice. I just nipped a tiny bit, and ran my fingers through his beard. We shared a welcoming gasp as I dug my nails into his shoulder, and then I pulled away to see his smile and an odd gaze as he opened his eyes. It was gone quick, twisting to a memory unwanted scowl again.

I wanted it back.  
I wanted the odd gaze.  
I wanted John to grasp at my hand.  
I wanted the shadow of the frown gone from Effie.

I wanted them back.

I knew then that I had to find a way to make him forgive himself, and even find a way to make them all forgive Joseph. 

This was my suffering, and I don't want them to be dragged down by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. Bug ya again cos... Hiii :)
> 
> I like comments, and you know I don't know how to shut the fuck up, so will respond, even if you're a dick. 
> 
> But I doubt they'll be dicks because I've been writing on here since like November ish and no-one at all has been mean. People get more abusive comments in Animal Crossing and that's a whole blood bucket less violent than FC5.
> 
> So, please bug. Tell me if our Jade pisses you off. Or Author, for that matter since the Notes are basically my autobiography by now.
> 
> Love you guys. I boast ALL the time about Fanfic Authoring, even if I have a shit Chapter day. Weirdly honest about it x


	22. Absolution NOT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has to make a choice.
> 
> If all my single fan wants to be furious about it, please don't take it out on Jade. Or Author. Erm... Find a skittle (colour optional), put the skittle on the carpeted floor, put a sock on your foot, then stomp the skittle once. Skittle may appear befuddled, but then you will forgive and wuv skittle before skittle writes Chapter 23 of Jade ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, they say people are getting fucktons done since being put in lockdown. They're lying. Maybe it's because I have had workmen, so it's all new shower YAY, more anxiety BOO. 
> 
> Bleurgh, whatever. More people have it worse, and now, at least, so many people should realise who we should be grateful for.
> 
> Far Cry 5 related (FINALLY, amirite? 😉) They tell me that it has been TWO years since it was released. How amazing, right?! It has been a long, difficult, incredible, horrifying, grateful beyond words two years. Those years did NOT fly by at ALL. 
> 
> I KNOW that I'd never would have had the to courage to write terrible shit publicly without Far Cry 5, so please blame them. It's all their fault. Monsters. Making us horny and frustrated and bouncy and shocked and giddy and pissed off and weirdly into biting. 
> 
> Monsters. 
> 
> Any whoooooooo, be safe, my dorkies. Keep away from people. About the distance between Author and yourselves should do it. 
> 
> I'm helpful ❤

An hour of itchy bitchy behaviour later and I was itching bitching to leave my favourite cell. Jacob had left about twenty minutes after his forced Everest, finding a way to be both furious and fluffy...oh, I apologise, I mean he's a hard, sick, son of a bitch. No fluff, only certain death...

He's a little fluffy. 

As Jacob left, he wasn't as stiff, but he was hardly a loosey goosey, his arms folded but not in a way that I couldn't sneak my way into. 

He ordered me to stay put. His tone announcing that he'd rather I didn't go hunting for more Cheeseburgers and/or abuse. I impatiently built another village of tissues, this time creating little aliens with antennas to destroy the villagers. In the process of shaping tiny, stick thin rocket launchers to give our beloved, down on their luck villagers a hearty chance to not be confetti, John finally showed up. I was so into certain tissue war for the ages, I didn't realise he was standing by my bed until he coughed, which, by the fucking way, blew down my tissue pub. Big bad wolf blew me booze hut on its ass.

Bitch.

I looked up, carefully placing my dearly loved village of death to the side as I scooted to the edge of the bed. John sat down beside me, kindly not adding to tissue destruction. 

"We can't find him."

He sighed a long, drawn out, exhausted sigh. I reached out my hand, remembering the cast too late. Wriggling my fingers instead, John brushed his fingers with mine, leaving his little manicured fingernail to scribble on my cast as his mind continued to search for Joseph.

This was more than myself, I had to remember that.

I had a pretty decent guess where he was - The bunker entrance. His people wouldn't look there, there was no need to. Who would leave? When you're not in the mindset, you try to leave to other pastures to try to find yourself again. The entrance was an eventual exit according to John. And Joseph couldn't leave without potentially leaking deadly radiation into his Haven. 

It made barely any sense, but I figured they had every single member looking for him, and why on earth would they look there? Exactly. Besides, I needed him on his own.

"Let me find him." 

Silence from my finger buddy as we both stared ahead. 

"How do you know where to go? Can't you just tell me?"

"This involves me, John. Maybe I just pushed too much, and he took it too far. Everything is too this and too that. Not normal behaviour I'm used to with anyone other than my pop. Nothing is ever expected." I gripped tighter at his fingers, flinching at my wrist pain, and pulled his focus from nothing and back to me. 

"This needs to end before the next stage begins."

John nodded slowly, taking in my bullshit logic. He bent forward, but stopped before he came close. 

"Don't hurt him."

I felt tempted to snark and sass, but his blue puppy eyes, bright with tears, were at maximum saddened, and so I closed the distance between us, successfully bumping my forehead gently into his - I'm getting good at this headbutting. John sighed, his mouth agape as a brush of air breezed past my cheek. 

"Go." John whispered. I nodded against him, kissed him on where beard meet human, and left to go to one of the few places I knew down here.

-Joseph-

He pressed his forehead to the cold metal steel, his blood sticking his brow down like a paste. Nobody had been up here since the Collapse. They found other places to pray, to sob, to celebrate, to remember. Not here. Not here where Joseph could swear he could taste the metallic ash. Where the world of beauty and suffering was now just suffering.

He shouldn't have...He wouldn't have...God could not dole out enough pain for this, so he inflicted it on himself. It still wasn't enough. His shirt, still wrinkled from Jade like a haunted memory of happier times, was now a solid red with his blood. 

It's not ENOUGH. 

Joseph brought out his blade from his leather ankle holster, his hands and the blade at different levels of sticky with his blood. He had already reopened all of his Sins. It wasn't enough. He needed more. 

Joseph shakily raised his blade to his bloodied shirt, ripping it off and tossing it down to the messy ground, too close to the banister. It slipped through, and fell. Joseph knew this would inform his flock of where he was and he wasn't finished being punished for his Sins. He dove forward to his knees and reached through the bars, flinching at his sufferings. Joseph missed, and he stuck his head through, watching as it floated down, the blood causing it to drop quickly, and disappeared...And then reappeared, clenched in the bandaged fist by...No.

She had found him. 

-Jade-

Huh. Just what I always wanted.

The damp, sticky with blood shirt ruined my pretty, new sprained wrist bandage, staining it pink. I looked up, and a heavily bloodied Joseph disappeared behind the bars like a peek-a-ghoul. Taking a deep shuddering breath, I continued up the stairs, my injured ribs now creating magical new swear words for future use. Finally reaching the top, I found Joseph, on his knees with his back to me, blood painting his body, fingers rubbing up a bloodied blade at his side like Gollum obsessing over the ring. He trembled, from anger, from pain...who knows? 

"You dropped this." I spoke softly like I was approaching a trembling man on his knees who was covered in his own blood, and placed the messy, torn shirt down near the stairs.

Joseph didn't say anything, he just shook his head. His bun had come loose by now and stained, clumpy hair whipped at his neck. I took a few steps forward, not knowing what to do or what to say. Well, I always have things to do and say, but seeing him like this...It certainly bit my tongue for me. The metal floor had pools of blood dotted about, footprints where Joseph had stepped, and thin clumps of dark hair curled up in circles and twirly against the morbid darkness of his suffering. He had suffered. No doubt. 

Because of me?   
Fuck.   
He shouldn't have to.

I strode towards him. Shoving my shaky, injured hands under his damp with sweat and blood armpits and lifting him bodily up. He was like a bag of meat at this point so it took a minute. 

I spun him around, crushing my body into his, feeling his blood dampen my shirt and my wraps. My ribs ached painfully as I forced him back into the metal bunker door that had trapped us so long ago. His hair was streaked across his sweaty forehead, the stench of his sweat, blood, and something else making my eyes water. 

Joseph's eyes watched anywhere else than me as he muttered "I deserve this. I deserve this. Make it hurt. Please, God, make it hurt." 

I grabbed his bearded, bloodied chin with my bandaged wrist, and forced his eyes to me. 

Forgiveness.   
He wanted it.   
My father never did. 

My father never believed that what he did was wrong. It was a natural reaction to barely anything, and then it became almost as normal as brushing his teeth, or collecting the mail. 

I stood on my tip toes, my ribs groaning in protest, and GENTLY (We know what happens when I'm not gentle) padded his sticky forehead to mine. His deep blue eyes, close up, searched back and forth at mine as a trembling shudder vibrated throughout our temporary one unit.

I shook my head against his, refusing his earlier request. Unbuttoning my shirt, my broken hands squirming between us both as we were still pressed together, I pulled him away from the apocalypse and wrapped it around Joseph. It was a little small, but it was better than nothing. His people shouldn't see him like this. 

Buttoning the shirt up, I spoke softly, and calmer than I felt inside. "You have it, Joseph. You did a terrible thing. I was hurt, and you never gave me a chance to defend myself." A tear brushed my cheek as it fell from his eye. 

I continued. "You, once again, took my choice from me. This choice to punish you or to forgive you." I took a step back, looking him up and down as he trembled under the clear anguish his bloodied body was going through. 

"You think you deserve this? This..." Nodding to his wounds. " ...Proves that you feel more strongly. So you have it. My forgiveness."

"But what about...God?! He doesn't forgive me!"

I crushed my body into his again, my ribs really not taking that well. "You told all of us that I was sent from heaven, right? From God? I forgive you, for fuck's sake, forgive yourself. You dead as those above us is going to lead to pain and to suffering, and your family won't recover from it. You're more than yourself, and sometimes you need to rest upon others to raise yourself up. If you can't find it within you, then find it within your brothers, and Faith, and your minions." 

I lifted myself up to press a kiss to his forehead, his blood copper on my lips. "And me. Find your strength in me. We'll help you come back." 

Joseph still had his bloody blade at his side, and he attempted to force the handle into my bandaged hand. I took it, if only to take it away from him. 

The remaining calmness within Joseph led his final request. 

"Punish me. Open me up. Display my sins to the world." He closed his eyes and nodded as he held the answer to our dilemma. "And then we may search for forgiveness from our Father."

I rubbed the pads of my fingers along the matted blood of the blade, feeling his torture in every serrated edge. 

Gripping the handle firmly, and knowing this would hurt, I forced the blade forward, past Joseph, and into the metal door that was placed between us and certain doom. 

The edge snapped off in a crease in the door, the handle splitting up the side, leaving what was left to drop to the stained mess beneath us.

I bumped my forehead gently against his, his pained eyes automatically opening with a drawn out sigh, as I whispered

"No."

Continuing to headbutt him, I wrapped my less injured wrist around, grabbing his radio off his hip, and put it firmly in his shaky hand. 

"Call your brothers. I don't know their frequency. Tell them where we are. Tell them to come alone, and to bring medical supplies and two clean shirts."

I lifted his arm up to his mouth, and he buzzed them in, his usual calm voice wrecked. I pressed myself into Joseph, keeping him against the door. He rested his chin on my curls, and breathed deep. Fine. If he can find comfort in Joseph's holiday inn, then let him. 

"I'm so so sorry. So sorry. Please, oh God, please..." I felt him begin to tremble again.

I pulled away slightly, forcing his eyes on me "Joseph. Lean on me." And he did, burying himself as he shrunk around me.

It didn't take long for the pounding of boots up the metal stairs. They stopped suddenly when they reached the top. I kept close to Joseph as I heard his brothers slowly walk up to us. Pulling away, I wrapped my fingers around Joseph's and pulled him to a patch away from the blood. He sat cross legged and I kneeled on the floor. I reached out for the medkit and got to work tending to his wounds, the memory of what had brought us here fresh in my mind.

-John-

John stood by, holding two of his own shirts, grateful his being pale was covered up by the darkness of the area. The entrance to the Bunker. How did she know? And why on earth is she tending to him? Why was she only in her bra and Joseph was wearing her shirt?? 

John wasn't surprised about the violence Joseph had inflicted on himself. It wasn't the first time, after all. When Jacob and John had reached the top of the stairs, they feared she had killed him. Supporting his cooling, dead body against her bra clad chest for some sick, twisted fantasy. And then Joseph had moved, and John felt Jacob's relief before his own. 

And now John and Jacob were finally witness to the scene which was so often spoken of. The event that had started all this. Jade, injured herself, was tending to Joseph. The main difference was that Jade's injuries were caused by the man she was treating. However, with the cougar, Jade became injured because she attacked the monster that might have killed his brother. So, the similarities were certainly clear. 

John caught Jacob's mouth agape stare as they watched the scene. John had, at minimum, expected Jade standing dead centre with an unconscious or flattened Joseph to her side, her furious teasing never-ending. Not this. She constantly surprises them. 

There was no violence in her movements, no hateful stares, just compassion, soft murmurs, and gentle cheeky smiles. When Joseph flinched, she soothed. When Joseph trembled, she reached a hand out, letting him grip it before continuing on. Her fingers worked wonders, even with bloodied casts and bandages. She was clearly in pain if the tiny tremors told John anything, but she never stopped to whine.

When Jade has finished packing away her supplies, and cleaning the noticeable blood off of Joseph with wet wipes, she had stood, reaching out with a quiet "Thank you" to John. He had gaped as she took a shirt, tossed it over her shoulder, and bent down to pull up Joseph. Wrapping the shirt around him, Jade had buttoned him up, and tied his hair back into a bun. 

She then noticeably nodded at John and Jacob to piss off. They had taken a few steps back, further into the darkness, and waited as Jade closed the gap with their brother and whispered in his ear. His frantic nods and beaming, shaky smile was unexpected.

Jade stood back, resting her messy cast on his cheek, then turned and asked John "Please can you take Joseph back to his rooms for rest? Jacob and I will get him some food."

Since the kitchenette in their personal family area was fully stocked, a point John was adamant to discuss with her on that first meal they had shared, John took this to mean that Jade needed help returning to her cell, and she didn't want Joseph to know. 

John passed his shirt to Jacob, then wrapped an arm around his older brother, not quite supporting him as Joseph grew taller with each step. Whatever Jade had said had helped, and the walk back to their rooms was a quiet, comfortable experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more into Jade's forgiveness. It's mainly to do with her past. It is partly to do with Author, as well. Author had to forgive, otherwise anger and hatred would have burned Author out. Pain carries on in many ways. 
> 
> Love you guys ❤


	23. Lift me n gift me, then string me n cling to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is in for a shock of her... Oh fuck it, I'm giving her a happy. She deserves a happy. And I'm going to extend this happy. I'm Author, dang it, and if you don't like it then skip off, consider your skipping off, then return back to this Fic and just enjoy the happy. 
> 
> I mentioned a muscle, if that helps ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!! 
> 
> I'm back, one day I'll apologise for that, but fuck NOPE for now 😁 
> 
> Hope you're all squishy. I'm squishy. Basically just padding from room to room in a nightdress that I repurposed as a dressdress. You can basically do that thing where you twirl. I like that thing with the twirl. I'm blaming Seed muscles for my sudden onset of girly.
> 
> Righty roo, Far Cry 5. What you're here for... Okay. Erm. It's neat, isn't it? Did you guys do that extra hard mode to get the deputy shirt? I practised from easy through to super hard - was it insanity mode or something? - but I got it!! About a fortnight after it came out. I think my Dep died 3 times during Jacob's trials, and once in Faith's fight, and a final time during the final boss fight. I did okay during the normal times considering I don't use companions anymore. 
> 
> There you go, I talked about Far Cry 5. This isn't just an autobiography Notes section. Even though I just know you guys luuuuuuuuuuv to hear about my repurposing nightdresses and about how it's slightly too booby so I have to wear vest tops. 
> 
> Ever so fun to fill up your day with bullshit 😇 Here's some Seed light mentions of muscles.

-Jade-

Okay, I got this. 

I waited patiently for John and Joseph to leave, smiling as softly and as somewhat helpfully as I could, and then I fell. As supportive as I had tried to be, my ribs were making mac n cheese of my insides. I lay on my side, shakily breathing in and out. Jacob had rushed forward from wherever he was behind me. 

"You want a lift, sweetheart?"

"Usually, I'm all for it, Jake, you know that, that's our thing, but that would involve rib shifting and that does not add the cheese to my toast."

A silky fabric shirt fell gently over my upper body like a blanket. It smelled fancy, I'd already scratched n sniffed Jacob, so it must be John's as I'd yet to sniff him.

I felt Jacob shift behind me then sit down next to my head, we were close enough to the stairs that he could swing his long legs down through the banister. I knew he was a swinger. A calloused finger peeled that troubled, unwelcome curl back from my sweaty, bloodied forehead.

I yawned, letting him pet me as the pain from 4-5 places left me fucking fragile. 

"Why did you help him?" Jacob questioned, his rough fingers doing tingly magic to my neck. 

"He was lost, Jake. Did you want me to leave him like a little boy in a cave that was slowly filling with water? I had to bring him back."

"He hurt you."

"Seed, I've hurt..." I paused, counting...yup, all of them at some point. Pesky Seed brothers - All capable of growing mild violence within me. "...all of you, by now."

"Not like that. Not like what Joseph did."

I brushed off his wonder fingers (oh if I could only take them home with me), and rolled to lay flat on my back. I glanced up at him as he turned to me.

I reached out, dragging my fingers along the bloodied, sticky floor, just because it was a once in a lifetime experience. "Joseph felt worse."

"Only because of his own actions!"

"Jake, I don't mean the physical. I know the want, the LUST for forgiveness. Yet, it still feels fuzzy and cold to me. Joseph wanted forgiveness, and if he had asked for it, he wouldn't have received it. Not yet anyways." I reached up my sprained wrist, grabbed his belt and pulled myself up painfully, climbing up his shirt until I sat next to him, leaning into his warm, clean body. "Sometimes you gotta take the first step. Especially when people are hurtin like that. What was in his eyes when it happened and then after...Fuck. I recognised what I'd carry around, and I recognised what he would carry around. I made my choice." I groaned, Jacob's size preventing me from quite seeing him eye to eye.

Jake just stared, a glare clear on his face - not like that was a rare event. "It's my job to protect my family. Honey, you're taking that crown from me." 

Christ, was that an actual tease? Hotdog. 

"All a crown is is metal, we're surrounded by that. We don't need no gold. Enough crowns for all." I smirked, wincing as I shifted closer to him. I buried against his warm, earthy shirt, resting my head on his arm as he nodded slightly.

I felt his sigh before I heard it. Like a vibration from a washy machine, it made me feel good. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" He shook his head at the nothingness beneath his dangling boots.

"Errrrrrrmm...I hate to be THAT guy but you did say you would love me. Remember when you stopped me from raspberry death and growled into my ear before straddling me and chaining me down to a bed? People do all those things around the time that they love me. It's a natural reaction. I'm pesky like that." I patted him on the arm, causing his eyebrows to do a dance as he glanced at me.

"Guess I'll have to. No other fucking choice." Jake bent down, height difference being a minor issue, and kissed me against my sticky with his brother's blood lips. I kissed him back, damn it. Just a tiny bit. It's like the law now. It had been a long day and he did bring me a shirt blanket, however, he also stole my last salty fry, so I bit him on the bottom lip. Jake growled into my mouth, tutting as he kissed me harder, his heat and the stench of copper, sweat, and fresh desperation still thick in the air. An excited warm mitt rested on my hip, then that excited warm mitt raised too high and crushed itself to my ribs and ended the kiss, leaving me dizzy with pain and mild horniness. 

"Shit. We gotta stop doing that." I whispered against his lips.

"You don't like it?" Jacob smirked, already knowing my answer.

"I like it just fine. Makes me all fuzzy. It's just...We can't."

Jacob nodded against my forehead, bringing me into his nod, a sly grin on his face, his lips plump from being bitten. Then he kissed me again. Quick, salty, coppery kiss, and he pulled away as I snarled at his short indulgence. 

"Yes. Bad idea. It's against the law I just created. The world has ended, we gotta make new rules." I nodded, breathlessly. 

"It's forbidden?"

I pulled away from his forehead, and his basic, fabulous facts. Fuck. Reaching a heavy wrapping up to pull him down by the hair, I kissed him thoroughly, his beard rough against the sweaty mess on my cheeks that was left behind by his younger brother, his hands running up my back, the coppery twang of blood now adding an unusual, but wanted flavour to our terrible humpy crime. 

With curiosity, I left his soft, groping lips, and nipped at his neck, my wrapping leading the way in bothersome interruptions as it whacked him on the back of the head, his grunt, and my hiss of pain causing me to bite, just a touch. Leaving my mark as I nibbled at his neck. Totally the fault of the wrapping. Definitely didn't wish to see what the fuss of neck nibbling was about.

Pulling away...eventually. I poked him in the chest. "Cheater."

Wrapping the shirt around me, Jacob's hands still rested on my back, just touching the trim of my bra as he ran his tingly fingers side to side, finding his way through the maze of scars to find my fuzziness. We stayed like that for a few moments - My back was so used to suffering, it deserved tingly fingers. If bra back clasp sex wasn't a thing before... With regret, a fucking lot of it, I pulled away. 

Struggling to stand with the rib pain, I started to climb the metal banister, as Jake quickly lifted himself up (show off), and helped me up, finally letting his hands rush to unwanted freedom as he left my warm back. I missed them, and made sure to scoop Jake up tonight for another hand on my hip. I didn't care what prison I'd have to escape from, I wanted him at my side. Not to fuck, despite the fuzzy feelings, I wasn't ready. I couldn't...I just wanted to be close. 

-Unknown-

That whore.

A dripping of blood from up above had led him here. He had known Joseph was missing, they all did, but he had barely any faith left in the Seed family, and had returned to the base of the entrance to wait out the search. He was leaning against the wall near stacked crates when he saw that injured bitch walk in, her eyes gazing left and right while he shoved himself further into the shadows. This wasn't the right time. Not for what he had planned.

She had walked up the stairs, cautiously looking to the entrance above. He had followed, and listened to the bullshit she spat out. And the Father begging??! Fuck. As he had heard that coward of a leader call for his brothers, he had tucked himself behind the crates again. Jacob had stopped as he had rushed by, but after a moment of tense silence, he had carried on with his youngest brother up the stairs.

He had listened to the silence then the muted words before John and that fool Joseph had appeared, disappearing further into the Bunker. Then he had stood underneath the stairs, looking up as a pair of boots had swung down. He had avoided the intense stare of Jacob, and listened to the soft groans of their disgusting fucking Lust. Did John even know? He would inflict devastating pain for less. And Joseph, that chickenshit would never let the Project's so called "Protector" be distracted by this murderous bitch. He disliked the Seeds, and any respect he had left for them will be used to be make her pay. 

They would be grateful. 

It was only right. 

-Jacob-

Jade refused to be carried down the metal stairs to the entrance, merely sidestepping Jacob as she shot past and wobbled down the stairs. She did pretty well, considering, making it about a third of the way back to the hospital before sitting slap bang in the middle of the hallway. 

This was perfect. Ignoring the curious glances of the Project, and Jade herself telling him to "give me a fucking minute", he scooped her up, holding her with a little more room to breathe to ease the pain on her ribs. 

Jade did not appreciate this kind gesture, threatening to play 'hide the bunny corpse' and recommending that "up your ass is a viable option" but Jacob had another plan in mind. 

He carried the squirming, swearing Jade past the hospital wing - "Oh give me a fucking break, Jake. I can't imagine I'm the only person that's recommended shoving items up your ass. You have to lock me up for it?"

Past the cells - "Oh erm... When I said "shoving items up your ass", I meant that in a caring way." 

When Jacob reached the hallway of their rooms, Jade squirmed so much that she fell out of his arms, landing squarely on her back with a "fuck!" Jacob added to that as he crouched to pick her up, but she merely used his limbs to climb up, then shot past Jacob to force open her door with a squeak. 

"But... All my shit is still here! This isn't a punishment??" 

"I think you've had enough punishment, sweetheart."

-Jade- 

How I ended up on Jake was an answer I'd yet to figure out. I remember being bouncy, excited, expecting punishment and receiving pressies, and then, somehow, Jacob was flat on his back and I was straddling him in agony and going full nibbly on his neck as he chuckled and ran a mitt through my hair. 

"Come on, it's about bedtime anyways." He rumbled as a softly nipped away. 

I looked up at his amused expression. "What about Joseph and John?"

"Imagine they've gone to bed, too." 

"Oh... Come on then, lazy ass. Up and at em." 

We shot straight up, and I let my legs dangle until I reached floor level with a cheeky "show off."

He disappeared into his rooms to get dressed and be less stinky, and I disappeared into mine. 

Everything was perfect. It feels like so much had happened since I'd been here last. I stripped off slowly, tossing my clothes into the brimming hamper. Lovingly feeling up my shower, I stepped in, bandages and all, watching the blood twirl down the drain with a yawn. 

A light tap on the bathroom door woke me up "You know you're not supposed to get those wet, right?" John and his cologne asked through the door. 

"I'm not supposed to get em bloody either, but what cha gonna do?"

I could hear his overly dramatic sigh through the door and the shower. "Come on out. I'll get some fresh bandages."

I let the bandages slide off my wrists and chest with the water maxed out, and watched as they desperately tried to follow the blood down the drain. Stepping out, I wrapped a fluffy towel around me and dripped my way over to the bed. Reaching for another towel, John returned with a first aid kit that was more the first aid suitcase than a first aid kit.

"Alright, towel off. We'll do your ribs first." He spoke briskly, rummaging through the suitcase.

Da fuck? 

"How about you wait outside, and I'll be naked ALONE." 

"Oh come on, it's not lik..."

"Out! And thank you for the suitcase of many bandages."

"But you can't...!"

"Don't care, gummie bear. Out!"

John went all pouty but left, closing my door behind him. I watched as his boots shifted left to right on the other side. 

Wrapping my other towel around my hair, I dropped the big fluffy towel then got to work with my ribs. It was a challenge, but better a challenge than, at minimum, boob nudity. 

Carefully changing into a pair of plain white boy shorts and a not-at-all matchy bra top covered in tiny hotdogs, I couldn't quite tie the knot at the back. I was never good at twizzly back tricks and the broken wrist didn't help. 

"John, tie this for me?" I called out. I didn't even have to finish my sentence before he charged in. I had covered my breasts up with the hotdogs and twisted on the bed so John could tie the red string. 

Something that usually took me 12 seconds took John 2 minutes. I pretended that the gasps of air felt on my shoulder blades, that the slow traces of warm flesh against my scars, that the nuzzles of forehead boopage on my back were just an continuous accident. 

You never know what's going on behind you. 

Maybe there was ants crawling on my flesh. 

Maybe John is just terrible at knots. 

Maybe I'm just running out of excuses. 

Jacob took that as the perfect time to storm in. He stopped at the threshold, dressed up in his comfortable jammies (black knee length shorts, and a black t-shirt - I'm working on it), and I felt the sudden yank of string behind me, as my breasts were almost lifted to my nose with the force and speed of John's leaping off the bed. 

Next time he breaks his ribs, you can bet I'll put a hotdog bikini top with string on him. See if he can feel how much yanking on a string around the affected area can hurt, plus he can watch his boobs go up.

I stood, a little unsteady, and grabbed a loose white crop top with a tiny banana on the base that just reached the top of my shorts from my wardrobe. I didn't get a chance to pull it on before a pair of tattooed hands pulled it painfully out of my hands, and quickly tried to nudge my arms up. 

"John! Hang on! I get it, you're nice. You're just awful at dressing injured people." 

I twisted round, facing his sad puppy eyes, with Jacob, arms folded, smirking in the distance. Ignoring Jake, I twisted the shirt round in John's arms, then tucked my arms in at a lower level. 

"Now you go. Easy." He smoothed the shirt up my arms, stepping to my side to pull it over my towel, and letting it drape down my back. 

"Please loosen the string on my back. Jake doesn't mind, do ya Jake?"

Jacob slowly shook his head, watching us as John stepped behind me.

"I've got my breasts, now you go." I felt the relief as the string was loosened. "Okay, thank you, John." I turned, but he lost my gaze.

"I didn't mean to... You don't need me hurting you right now."  
John muttered to the floor. 

I let my uninjured wrist run up his toned stomach, making sure it was in his sight. "You didn't. You just made me jump, and tried to cut me in half like a sausage so you could have your own Jade." John grinned, and I let my hand follow up his chest and along his neck, lifting his chin with my thumb so he could look at me. "Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek at the edge of his beard. 

Admittedly, it was a longer kiss that I had meant to give, mostly because John bent down to press himself into me like a stuffed toastie trying to keep the filling in. 

I raised my finger in the air to Jacob after a minute or two to tell him we'd be a minute or two, then casually dropped my hand to John's back as I rested my chin on his shoulder. 

A rough cough interrupted the toastie hug, and a "Let her breathe, John" ended it. John tried to pull away, but I held him myself, not wanting John to think he was at fault. 

Jake was just being an older brother - Impatient, bossy, kinda fit. 

Finally, I had all the power and painfully stroked my fingers down his firm back before letting him go. A soft smile, the puppiest of puppy eyes, and he left. Jacob muttered something to his brother in passing, causing John to look sharply up at Jacob, and then back at me, before he stalked out and closed the door behind him. 

"What was all that about?" I asked, cracking my stiff from hug neck. 

"Just some brotherly advice, darlin. Let's get you wrapped up then off to bed, huh?" 

"You sure? I didn't just fix him for you to break him." I marched up to Jake, standing on tippy toes to present myself as slightly taller, and therefore more terrifying (I'm sure I read that somewhere. However, Jake is hardly terrifying for a tall dude. How can he be terrifying when his name is so close to "Bacon"?) piece of Jade. He just smirked down my authority, swiftly kissing me and not even giving me a chance to bite, before yanking my hair towel off and nudging me back to sit on my bed. 

He kept nudging until my back was to my soft headboard, bare legs stuck out in front. 

"You're bossy, you know that?" I yawned, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on my thighs. 

"I'm the eldest. Comes with the territory." Jacob unrolled a bandage and started on my sprained wrist. 

I stuck my legs out again, wriggling my toes, and yawned big. "Mmhhmm Maybe I should be your boss. You're not the eldest of me."

Jacob smiled "I am your elder." He tucked the bandage up, and taped down the edge.

I beamed back at him, closing my eyes. "Maybe, but I'm louder."

I barely heard his chuckle as I dozed off, but I do remember the soft grizzly kiss on my brow and the "You are that, my darlin."

-Jacob- 

Jacob knelt down on the other side of her bed, holding supplies necessary to wrap up her badly damaged wrist. Fuck's sake. Such a scrawny little thing. So easy to break, and yet... 

She would fight them all every step of the way.  
...  
She could love them all every step of the way, too. 

Jade was out, curling in on herself to the other side of the bed. Nope, that won't help. He placed a hand on her hip pressed to the bed, relishing in the warmth her body brought him, and gently pulled her back over to his side as she fought him in her sleep. A few kicks to his thigh, and a pretty fucking solid punch to his gut, and Jade was finally curled up on his side where Jacob started carefully wrapping her wrist. 

About halfway through, the door to her room slowly eased its way open, and John peeked his way in. Jacob caught his eye, dragging John's attention to Jade finally being at rest. John comically slipped his boots off at the door, and padded his way over to Jacob, watching close to tenderly as Jade muttered in her sleep, fingers grasping at her bedding. 

"We need to talk." John bent to whisper into Jacob's ear as Jacob continued to wrap her twitching flesh. 

"Yup. We do. I'll be five minutes. Your room."


	24. Kin Ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light brotherly bonding ✔  
> Curiosity ✔  
> Mischief ✔  
> Mention of muscles ✔  
> Futility of existence ❌  
> Humping ❌  
> Mention of abs ✔  
> Abs mention ✔  
> "Of Mention abs" - Yoda ✔  
> Abs ✔  
> Abs compared to hot cross buns ✔  
> Politics ❌  
> Ab ✔  
> ABcdefghijklmnopqrStuvwxyz ✔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EASTER!! You know what that means. CHOOOOCOLATE!!! They're all like "This isn't an essential item" but eh YUH it is. We need to feel human cos we're trapped at home. I ain't hoarding anything, this is an APPROPRIATE amount of much chocolate.
> 
> I have a birthday in two weeks, and I have my birthday cake which I promptly dropped and it did the butter on toast rule but I'm still gonna eat it on my birthday, because it's my happy, and I share my birthday with two other family members who I'm not even gonna see for months on end so it counts as essential if I put it next to the carrots.
> 
> There, I complained. I have it better than most. My next door neighbours have hens with eggs and I'm surrounded by farm shops only too willing to deliver fine ass chocolate cake. 
> 
> So, video games. ... This Chapter is fwuff. But that was the plan months back when I wrote the idea for C24. I'm not gonna fight with past Author who wanted fwuff while not living through a global pandemic. She had less chocolate and no new shower. She needs this shit. 
> 
> Go ahead and comment. Go on *poke* fill up my inbox, piss off my email, say "hi" then wonder why, meet strangers who also dare to "hi", make this day "hi"day. Easter can wait (apart from chocolate).
> 
> Loves you guys ❤ 
> 
> Oh and thank you, LoveBirb, for teaching me Italian swears ❤❤❤

Jacob curled the last strip of cloth along Jade's twitching fingers, tightening it into a knot that caused her to flinch and mumble "cazzo". Jacob knew enough of the world to know what that meant. It seems Jade only swears at them in Italian in her sleep.

He brushed his palm across her brow, tempting another kiss, but left her alone for now, knowing he'd be back after his talk with his youngest brother.

John... Fuck. The shit that kid went through. Too much, far too much for a kid. Jacob was supposed to protect him. That little toddler that cried while clinging to Joe when Jacob took the agonising brunt of the bullshit war between father and sons. 

Jacob remembers that day the barn got crisped by his hand. Admittedly an idiotic fucking choice. Dragged away from his brothers, trying not to listen to Joe trying to explain to John just _why_ their big, brave protector had to leave with the figures John's toys represented. 

The police were supposed to be the good. They were supposed to help. 

They took away their protector. 

Soon after, Johnny got shipped away to a hell that none of them could see comin. Jacob... He was too late. Maybe Joe could manage but John... Fucking hell. 

If John's adopted parents wouldn't have been killed in that car crash, the things Jacob would have done...

It used to help him sleep at night.

He stood at John's door, watching the light flicker in the cracks as his little brother paced beyond. A lot had happened, too fucking much. Unexpected. Forgiveness? I mean... Fucking forgiveness? Joseph may speak of such things but do the Seed brothers really know of it? Little scraps of forgiveness were nothing compared to today.

Jacob rolled his eyes at wouldacouldashoulda and pushed through into John's room. His brother was pacing in his study, wearing tracks in the handmade rug he had somehow smuggled in along with all the other fancy shit Joseph blinded himself to.

John jumped at the intrusion, seemingly caught up in his muted ramblings. 

"Jake! Is she.. That is.. Is Jade alright?" 

Jacob headed to the leather couch landing heavily onto it as he sat back and crossed his ankle over his knee.

"She's fine, John. You could drop an anvil on Jade and she'd brush it off. Sit your ass down, you're making me dizzy."

John stopped in his tracks, twisting round to Jacob but still managing to find a twitch to drag his hand through his hair.

He crossed the room, aiming for the soft leather backed chair by the mahogany desk that Jacob had already secretly carved into once John pissed him off a few days back.  
However, Jacob wanted him close so he smacked a rough palm against the back of the sofa he was currently sat on. 

John eased his way down, frowning at the hint of blood already staining his fine leather couch. 

"Didn't you shower?" John angrily inquired, rubbing furiously at the spot with a personalised cloth tissue. 

"Sure, but you know how hard it is to get blood out. Shit becomes embedded in your flesh."

"So use a fine bristl... Fuck, forget it." John tossed the cloth tissue into the coffee table. "We have to talk about Jade."

"Shoot." Jacob nodded, letting John get the first word in so he knew where he stood.

John turned to Jacob, leaning an arm against the back of the couch to rub at the back of his neck. "First things first, I'd like to know your intentions. I know you've... You're close. She looks to you. Is that a father/daughter thing or..." 

"It's "or", John. I like her. Fuck, I like her a lot."

"And does she..." John nudged the question forward, watching Jacob's pale eyes intensely.

Jacob internally rolled his eyes, wishing he could stare anywhere else. He knew the look his younger brother gave him. Johnny was an expert, after all.

Jacob knew not to twitch here, keep your gaze steady. It's not a lie, fuck, Jacob didn't know what it was.

"Yea, probably. Shit, Johnny, I don't know. I doubt Jade knows."

John nodded his head, lifting a tattooed hand to run through his tidy beard. 

"...And you, brother? Tell me this isn't some half-assed attempt just to fuck her, cos I gotta tel..." Jacob snapped, but John interrupted.

"No. No...shit. You know how much I hate that word, Jake." John leaned back against the couch, slouching as far as he could into the now rare expensive comfort.

"Jacob?"

"Yea?"

"You ever think about what would have happened if, that is, if she hadn't... If Joseph hadn't...?"

"Every fucking day, Johnny." Jacob slapped a heavy hand on his baby brother's scrawny shoulder, letting him lean into it. "I think about it every fucking day, and then I look at her, and know that I shouldn't. She's here now, ya know? Whatever future, that shouldn't even fucking exist, has Jade at our side all the way through it."

The brothers gazed up at the metal, midnight blue tinged ceiling. Spotlights specially designed to be dimmed for the night to relieve tension on the eyes dotted the metal like stars.

A softly spoken sentence from John brought Jacob back from the squirming memory of Jade's nipping lips on his neck. 

"You think we woulda died, Jake?" 

Jacob pulled his brother forcefully into his side, ruffling up John's hair as John was crushed into Jacob's chest.

"Johnny, listen to me. What's happened, has happened. God...He decided to change it all. Fuck knows where we'd be, where Jade would be, but what happens is right now. You have me, you have Joe, and now we all have Jade."

Jacob dropped a kiss on John's forehead, dismissing the head bump for now. 

"We all have Jade?" John prodded, clutching at Jacob's shirt like he had so long ago as a child. 

Jacob chuckled, accepting that it was easy enough to love her. He could hardly blame his little brother, a man who didn't have affection or love when it mattered most, for loving someone like Jade. 

In a way, through God's grace or not, she had saved all of them. They couldn't dismiss that. 

And now here Jacob was. His brothers were safe. Protected. He'd taken to his position in this part of his life well, finally making up for that foolish choice he made as a dumbass teenage that got him landed in juvie. The next stage would take 7 whole years. 

It could be a pretty fucking decent life to have someone by his side. Even if he did have to share her with his brothers.

"Yea, Johnny. If she's alright with it, then we all have her." 

John looked up from his position resting on Jacob's chest. "Joe too?" 

Jacob leaned back, sighing as he let out a breath of air, watching the dust wafting in the dimmed lighting.

"That's up to him, kid."

Jacob stood up carefully, pulling John up by the shoulder, and tightly crushing him to his chest. 

"Long day, John. Lights out."

-Jade-

The walls weren't dark here. They were brightly coloured.  
The walls weren't hard here. They were made of sponge.

And yet... Every breath was being sucked away. The tiny sliver of black, the only colour not as bright as flashing neon, was thinner every second that went by. 

He was there. 

Mostro.

I awake, a thin thread of sweat runs down my cheek. The world is black. 

Thank God.

I wish to stretch out, but there's a heated heavy beast to my left. Jacob, the bastard. Fucking safety blanket. For him or for me? A loosened grip just above my knee. Looks like it's for him. 

I daren't look at the bitch clock. Sleep is overrated. I coil into my belly like a snake, sitting up in bed, blinking about in the black. Yawning, I flip my pillow to the duuuuude side, then I flop gently backwards knowing the firmness of this fancy ass bed will deny Jacob's request to wake up and be incredibly steel wallish.

Now he's all floppy. Loosey goosey. No need to stand on my order. Just lie back and be useless to the world. 

I've adjusted to the thin light from the hallway, raising my hand and making pathetic distant shadows in war against my imagination. 

My working on a ferret was disturbed when Jacob shifts in his sleep, raising a hand not latched onto me, and dropping it against his shirt, letting it pull at the fabric. His shirt lifts a touch, leaving a thin line of Jacob open to what light I have.

I lift my hand, daring myself. He's still asleep, no mumbles or yelling. Just calm, deep breaths. I plan, eyes flickering in the darkness. 

His hand is on my lower thigh, need to adjust that. I coil up again, lifting his hand off my thigh and gently rest it on my left upper arm as I squirm closer to the treasure. I lift my legs out from under me and lay horizontally across the bed, letting my legs tap away on a firm pillow as I put all my focus on a muscle. 

Leaning forward on my elbows, I _carefully_ raise the shirt up, and fold it backwards, resting it just under his chest. 

Mhmmm Happy fucking Easter. 

They're all laid out like a box of tiny hot cross buns.

The abs.

But

Fucking but...

The patchwork torn flesh and devastating scars...fuck...Just like John, like Joseph... But more, fuck, rooted. 

Like he was made to have them. 

My feet stop tapping the pillow. This isn't right. Not like this. I peek upwards to see if this woke Jacob. Nope. Finding one particularly horrific deep scar under his right rib, I kiss it as softly as I can, quickly whisking my lips away as my hair is perfect for tickling. 

He squirms, lifting his hand and dropping it on his hip. I lift and drop, too, taking one final look before tucking his abs back into bed.

Letting my legs tap the pillow again, I rest my head against Jacob's stomach, lightly tracing the abs through the shirt, counting abs jumping over fences to help me sleep. 

1..2..3..4.. 

I haze out, listening to his belly gurgle beneath the abs as I continue to count.

..16..17..18..19..

I start to wonder if I should look at the bitch clock. It could be midday for all we know.

..29..30..31..32..

I think about how high sheep can jump. Is there a trampoline for just this occasion? Are they... I yawn ...are they leaving their families behind? Maybe they're jumping to their fambil.. Famuls...lamp chips... 

..52..53..54..55.. 

"I don't think I have 55 abs, sweetheart."

Oh fuck, he's awake.

Oh fuck, I said "Oh fuck, he's awake" out loud.

I start kicking a little more bouncy to keep me conscious.

"Hii Jacob. Erm... I was just checking you weren't missing any. You know how forgetful you are."

"Sure, honey. And you didn't think tracing my stomach would wake me up?"

I open my mouth to repl...

"At least she's not kicking you in the stomach."

I squeak, kicking the firm pillow off the bed where it lands with a loud "BWAH?!" 

John?!

I clamber over Jacob, elbowing him in the stomach as I hop and slide off his crotch, slam on the light, blinding us all, and scurry round the side of the bed to stare at John. 

He's in a pair of blue silk shorts, and a white cotton shirt. Currently all of him is twisted on his side and crammed between the bed and the nightstand. 

"Well?!" John asks pointedly, but all logic is currently snuggled up fast asleep with Jacob's abs.

"Well what?"

"Little help?"

I gasp, ignoring Jacob's bemused chuckles. "OH!!" I reach down immediately, forgetting my badly damaged wrist, and yank him up with a ear piercing scream. 

He stumbles when stood uptight, a little shocked, and the thundering presence of Jacob directly behind me confirms said shock.

I hold my wrist to my chest, turning away from the brothers as I squish the result of a terrible fucking idea.

"Jade, sweetheart, are you o..."

"FINE, Jake." I grit out. "That's just the noise I make when I successfully help people."

"Ehhuh...Come on, darlin. Let's get you back to bed. No fondling, okay? Off to sleep." Jake muttered in teasing tones.

"Jake! I wasn't..." I look up at those blues which prove he knows I pet him. "Okay. They're quite nice, though." I beam up at Jacob as John briskly makes the bed. 

"I know. Bed. Now." 

I hop onto the mattress, wriggling to the middle, wrist still pressed to my chest. Jacob pops out the light and lays down beside me, kissing my nose quickly as he sweeps the covers over us both. 

It's cold behind me. John? 

Jacob senses what we're missing. "He left, honey. Come on, get some rest."

Nope. 

"Hang on, Bacon. I'll get him." Before he can protest, I roll out of bed, padding my way out the door and scooping up John as he's pushing his door to. 

I pull John to the bed, similar to Jacob's first no fucking choice nap, and scoot in next to Jacob's baffled expression. John gets in faster than Jake did, and a hand on my waist is followed by another hand on my thigh. 

"Night, Jake." 

A brisk kiss on my cheek.

"Night, John."

A bearded nuzzle on my neck.

...

I whisper.

"Night, muscles." 

All that gets me is a quick smack on the butt.


	25. The unwanted want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds herself between a rock, another rock, a want, a need, and a night terror.
> 
> WARNING for if you're not into any of that. Tag my ass at the comments and I'll give you short of it ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo my darlings x 
> 
> I knnnoooowwww, try not to bite my head off for lateness. Author had life dwaaarma. The Chapter was already written, it just needs an edit on the day. Oh and then my writing app decided to randomly delete words, so that was just fucking fabulous. 
> 
> I'm the one who should be grounded? No sireebob, ground my App. Bury that bitch. Byefuckingsies.
> 
> But fuck all of that. Today is still today. I made it, ma 👊 
> 
> How we all doin? I have min 3 more weeks lockdown. But I just bought Animal Crossing. That game is weird and cute - in that order. It really teaches you to appreciate attempted cheating. That house is NOT worth that much, ya little roadkill. 
> 
> Any whosies, this is my life (and you're forced to read through it) is over for this week. This is the final act of fwuff for now before we head into a deeper level of holy shit. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS ❤

I awoke in a tangle of limbs. Certainly unusual to what I'm used to. Is that something to be proud of? I dunno. They're happy, I'm happy. We're here for comfort and possibly intense research into muscles. 

Jebus, they run hot, though. This Jade sandwich is now a Jade toastie.

There's a leg draped over my hip from John's side and a tightly coiled heavy, thick muscular arm (deliciously) squishing into my belly from the other side, and I'm caught in a trap of my own muscl...erm...making. 

Snap out of it, Jade. You've been awake 8 seconds. You want breakfast not hugely muscular climbable men of patchwork scars, sordid histories, and timely literal pick-me-ups. 

I stare at the barely there Jake in the darkness, grounding myself from Cheeseburgers in punishment, when my other bedbuddy starts a twitchin. When I can just barely make out his shape, I'm stunned to see that John is stuffing his face into my pillow, his jaw frantically snapping as I can just hear the repeated words he chews into the pillow.

_Yes._

And I don't need to tell you how often he says it. It's repeated, on and on, furiously, giddy, devastating. He sounds like a man, he sounds like a child. He whimpers, he kicks. He begs, he pleads.

I don't... I don't get it. 

That's only what I tell myself.

But... But I do. I don't want to. I don't want to.

I feel a familiar rise of panic that has been hibernating inside me. Jacob... He was easy to help. You ground him. John has horrific meaning behind a single word seemingly connected to childhood. It's an experience encountered in my life but not for over a decade. 

I begin to second guess what would have worked back then. An adult can be more twisted in their actions. 

I need help here. 

I twist carefully, ignoring the dampness of the spittle, of the tears now running along the cotton pillowcase, and run my hand softly up Jacob's stomach. Up and up until I'm in his beard, to his ear as he groans, then I tug him down for a light kiss along the jaw, then up onto his lips as I feel my name sleepily escape his tongue.

... "Jade...?...What?"

"Shhh, I need your help." I whisper onto his tongue, running my bandage through his messy hair.

"What is it?" Jacob nips onto the corner of my lip.

"What is with John and "yes""?

That stops Jacob. He rises up, peering over me and towards John's shuddering figure.

"Shit! I gotta..." 

"No, Jake." I pull him down to me. "You can't wake him up sudden. Trust me, he needs to ease into it. The shock... It hurts. What does he like?"

"Protection. Love... He needs his family."

"Gotcha. " I wriggle around, lifting John's leg off my hip, straightening and easing it down.

A hand on my ankle. "Jade, sweetheart, be careful, okay? He can strike out."

I kiss Jake quick, "Just be ready. You hug him tight like a burrito when I say. Don't let go until all the filling is out." I turn back to John, taking a second. 

Lifting up onto my hands and knees, I crab crawl over him, trying to keep all my weight on my less injured wrist, then land silently off the edge of the bed as Jacob takes my spot.

Okay. Which one? 

Bending down to whisper, I sing gently one of the songs I made up when I was a child and alone in the consistent hell I was born into.

Like when you're drowning, and your body naturally fights for air.

Live through hell, and your body naturally fights to feel human.

_Twisting curls,_

_Black and Red,_

_Wings unfurl,_

_Raising dead,_

_Don't turn your back,_

_Stay strong and recall,_

_He may hold the strap,_

_But one day he'll fall,_

John muttered another word into the chewed out pillow and I caught the eye of John's need, seeing the sorrow clear on Jacob's face. John was calming but it took me more than two verses to sooth the troubled mind. 

The next section may help, but I'll have to make up the last one on the spot. 

_Think of nature,_

_Proud and strong,_

_Let it guide you through the danger,_

_Take you home to where you belong,_

"Jake, what are his hobbies?" I whisper over John's twitchy body.

"Fuck... Erm..Planes, flying. Anything where he's up."

"Be ready, Bacon."

Shit. Planes. Okay. Flying? Easier.

I got close enough to whisper only to John, reaching out with three fingers as a countdown to prepare Jacob.

_Let nature here help you as you climb up the trees,_

_The world is always shifting, catching you in its breeze,_

_Don't fall back down, be brave, and don't you cry,_

_For soon you won't fall, cos your family will help you fly._

I stand quickly and run my hands up his waist, squeezing as I go, past the wounded history contours of his body, and up onto his sweaty neck, even making it into his hair before he jolts awake. He leaps up off the mattress with a distressing roar like a broken beast, and I hop back quickly just after shoving John into Jacob's waiting arms. 

Don't.Make.A.Sound. 

It's only Jake and John here. 

I place a finger to my lips to Jacob and then silently crouch down against the side of the bed, flopping against it. 

John struggles for a while, cursing up a wretched storm that claws at my chest. All Jacob does is hold him tight and soothe him. That's all you can do. 

Little child. Like me. 

Like John. 

When I was little, I wished it was just me. 

How wrong I was.

How many times had a simple tune soothed us? 

The damage has already been done. You deal only with the aftermath.

Once upon a time, huh?

I drag my fingers _painfully_ through my curls, pleased with the distraction.

That's why I stop.

Crawling across the floor, I yank a pair of fluffy socks out the nightstand silently, and quickly peek up at the brothers. 

They're crouching, John tightly wrapped up in Jacob, his body still twitching at odd intervals. Jacob has his head buried in John's shoulder. They both sway a touch, caught up in something I should leave them to. 

Yanking my socks on, I fondle the ground, and clumsily make my way to my door, sliding up the wall, and slipping out into the just fucking brutal lighting where I promptly slide on a smear of blood straining the metal. 

It's a path. Like a gory breadcrumb trail. 

A bloodclot trail. Smiling in satisfaction at my light idiocy, I follow the trail down the hallway to the Seed kitchen, where I can just make the trail going further into the bunker. John was boasting that first meal about how their tiny cupboards were consistently stocked, and I'd like something to prevent me cramming my hair in my mouth in hunger before I go on an adventure.

I pop round the corner, and there's Effie!! She's sat legs folded up underneath her, wearing a pair of pale green cotton knee-length shorts, and a grey fleece. Slight contrast, but whatever makes you comfy. 

She was reading Jane Austen, but dropped it like The Shining once she saw me, leaping over the table like a gym bunny and colliding into my stomach as we both stumbled back into the wall as a mess of screaming giggles. She was like a breath of fresh vanilla scented air. Not like I couldn't breathe around Jake and, shit, now John... It was just that when I was around them, I get a little excited and my breathing does not fucking even out. Not quite like a hippo sitting on my chest, more like a rabbit. A fat rabbit. Probably one seeking revenge against Jake. 

I blame the apocalypse. There's probably a radiation leak or some shit. 

"JADE!! When did you get out?? Why are you out? I heard about last night from John, but he didn't make much sense. I'm afraid he gave into his Wrath(??). Wait... Jade, did you escape again?" Effie tipped her head to the side as she sternly questioned me, but Effie is about as threatening as the imaginary winter fur bunny currently perched on my chest. 

I snort, kissing Effie on the brow before rooting through the cupboards. 

Trout... Pickled onions... Gherkins...? What the fu...

"You escaped to eat our food?" 

"Yeah, Effie, I've always wished for 1/3 of a jar of horseradish." I winked, tossing the jar onto the sofa behind me.

"Croissants then?"

I spun round, dropping the trout (I mean, seriously, what the fuck?).

"Would you??" 

"Of course!! You stay right here. I'm sure Andrew froze a few from last time." 

"You want me to come help you carry?"

"The three croissants?"

I scuffed my socks along the floor, aiming for full on pity bitch. "No, the many, many croissants that a young, healthy pair like us need to thrive in this hostile penis environment."

"Hostile penis environment?" Two thick arms encircle my waist from behind, squeezing at my navel. 

Oh shit.

"Hi Jake." I blush, squirming to bolt from the heavy beard pressure currently placed upon on my head.

"Ah ah, honey, you tell me what you mean by "Hostile penis environment"."

"Ah, well the penis is a squishy muscle sword between your legs. When it gets excited about horny, it magically levitates and then what you do is...." I start to lift my fingers into a circle, and my other fing...

"Not quite what I meant." Jacob interrupted, chuckling in my ear.

"Can I flee now? Come on, Jake. I gotta go help Effie with the many croissants. Time is running out. People will die."

Jake snorted against my curls. ""People will die"? What people?"

"You will if make me eat trout." I growled hungrily, naturally petting his muscles around my belly like petting a puppy on the street.

"Fine." Jacob let me loose, spinning me around easily and brushing my curls back. "But I'll go with Faith. You're injured, remember."

"Croissants barel..."

"Don't fight me on this. Go rest. That is an order."

"But I ca..."

"An order, Jade. Rest."

"I'll show you an ord... BLUH! Let me down, you caveman!!!" Jacob had ducked fast and then lifted me like a sack of croissants and tossed me over his shoulder, leaving Effie in the dust as he twisted around.

"An order means you do what I say." Jacob sternly warned, grunting as I kicked him in the stomach - You know that was a solid kick if I can make him grunt with fluffy socks.

He took the few steps to my room and flipped me into a bridal carry before gently placing me down on my tidied, John-less bed. 

"Jerk. I'm not your responsibility." I glanced over to my empty bathroom. "Where is he? Is he..?"

Jacob perched on the edge of my bed. "Yea, you are my responsibility. And he's okay, John had a peaceful sleep, it's just the shit part caught on quick."

"Does he need to sleep alone?"

He sighed deeply "Jade, I... I dunno. Before, I know he only ever slept in a bed with one woman he cared for and that was probably bout 80% lust, plus the foolish short as shit hookups. Joseph.. He hasn't been with anyone in decades, that I know of, and me, fuck. Bits n bobs. Certainly none of us have had someone like you. I don't know what it is, darlin, but it's more than what we're used to." Jacob stopped then, twisting away to stare at the door. "Certainly more than what we deserve." He muttered quietly, dragging a hand round his neck. 

I caught on quick, reaching up and grasping at it. Smoothing my thumb over the past, I squirmed over to him, leaning against his shoulder as we faced different directions. 

"If it'll help, you can both stay in my bed. Or maybe go to yours? I'm not... Ready for more than that. Just know, I can't right now." 

I pulled back, yanking with gentle fingers at his rough beard, and pulled him down to me. The kiss is soft, gentle. Nibbling is barely a intention, but it's still there. It's a want to do more, to know that it's possible. I press my chest to his arm and he groans, and I freeze, and then begin to feel my breath become shallow. 

And I know it's not related to lust. 

I like him so much. Damn it, it should be butt _not_ but by now. 

A snail's pace is as fast as I can go, even if I try to force it out, and that's when I believe that Jacob, maybe even John, won't want to go that slow. That while the heart is there, the focus has to be on something else while I figure out how anyone can live like this. 

I pull away, kissing his shoulder before flopping back on the bed with a cheeky grin. "Can I at least do my motherfuckin laundry?" 

He tuts. "Fine. Not dressed like that. Meet me outside in 15 and I'll drop you off." 

I salute as he rolls his eyes and heads out my door. 

Maybe then I can figure out where that blood trail goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, those poems may seem incredibly cheesy but I did used to wake up from night terrors when I was a kid onwards, and I'd write. Poems, songs, stories, whatever popped into my mind. The reason these verses are so childlike is because the first and third are ones that I wrote when I was around 13. 
> 
> And I know from personal experience NOT to wake someone up suddenly when they're like that. I mean, maybe it's possible to just jump on the person. It's just my experience was like that so... I guess there could be versions where you wake up a night terror with a jump scare. Might need to look into that. 
> 
> Stay squishy x


	26. Forgiveness is a four letter word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Annnnd two younger brothers try not to be motherfuckers to each other, and ACTION!!!
> 
> This is a backsies. Happens just as John returns Joseph to his quarters. It'll make sense for the next thrilling Chapter that I'm still writing and you can't see it till next week but it's okay becauseIWuvYouOkayThanksByePSWorkWithMeABitMmkay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER.
> 
> And before y'all go "oooh look at fancyass bitch Author stealing all my Jade moments", I have to say that, yes, I did do that. This is purposefully short, as the next Chapter is long enough that you'll need a toilet break. At least, that's the plan. I'm about a third through and I'm already knackered. 
> 
> So, the plan is for next week to make my audience urinate. I'll give you the choice of whereabouts. I'm nice like that. 
> 
> So pause your yanking of my Protected Kudos until next week. I treasure each and every one. 
> 
> Also, there's no Jade, or, at least, tiny sprinkles of Jade in this Chapter. Don't worry, she's still alive. Jacob, too. And before I start feeling like I'm puppysitting, we'll go with SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!!! 
> 
> Oh and it's my BIRTHDAY today!!!!!! Paaaaarty (in quarantine)!!!

-Joseph-

Not only had Jade forgiven him for his Wrath, but she had inadvertently supplied the two younger brothers with a soothing memory between siblings that they would treasure.

A calming walk through the halls, his blood cooling the surface of his flesh, feeling a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. 

Joseph had done a terrible thing, and while it certainly was not the most disturbing event he had taken part in to serve the Lord as he had guided those lost children of his, and the various traitors Eden's Gate had encountered throughout the years, never had anybody had the same reaction. 

At least, none of those that had lived through their guidance. 

And as his baby brother had lead Joseph back to his room, bypassing the medical wing as they both knew how to handle wounds, Joseph had leaned heavily on his brother, breathing in John's sweat, and the faint scent of expensive sandalwood soap. 

This had not been the first time Joseph had stripped in the centre of his bedroom as John pulled back the sheets and covers on the neatly made bed, but it was the first time John had stayed. 

John had led Joseph carefully to the mattress, holding a bloodied wrist as Joseph hissed against the barely closed wounds.

The plain white sheets draped across his lower half, quickly dotting in blood, as he draped his arms down his chest, crossing them nearly upon his navel, and closed his eyes.

Seconds from sleep, Joseph waited for the familiar worrisome steps of his brother to leave his rooms with a softly spoken "Goodnight, Joseph."

But John remained at his side, causing Joseph to flicker open his eyes and catch John looking away, but firmly away as if a rush of unspoken words was now weighing his boots to the metal ground like strong magnets.

"John?" Joseph carefully pushed, testing the waters. "What is it, brother?"

John stood silent, shifting tentatively from foot to foot.

"Please, brother. Let me know what's on your mind." 

His younger brother suddenly stormed to the door, grasping at the knob hard enough for Joseph to hear the metal stir. He yanked it open, standing at the threshold, his shoulders lifting and falling as Joseph watched his silent fury. 

"John, plea..."

John twisted at the door, storming back in and slamming it behind him in such an extreme manner that a recent framed photograph of a sermon from the surface came crashing down, shattering glass across the floor.

Joseph remained calm, on the surface. A recently wounded fist clenched under the sheet. 

John paced back and forth at the entrance, his heavy boots causing the glass below to shatter and crunch. 

"Why?... Fuck..." John muttered, staring at the floor as he paced. "...You told us, Joe. You told us she was heaven. You told us that! You hurt her!! Like father did to mother, you became them!!"

"Joh.." Joseph began, lifting the sheet to climb out of bed.

John stopped dead in his tracks. "Stay there, Joseph. I need this out in the open." He crossed the room, leaning against a comfortable hard backed chair, his back still to Joseph.

"I remember. I remember so much of how tiny mother became in his presence. Jade... She's a lot to handle but she doesn't...She's not... You can't make her mother."

Joseph stood silently, and stiffly made his way over to John. He ignored how John's shoulders tightened as Joseph approached, and instead focused on a tiny bundle of neat curls at the base of John's neck. 

_"Shh." Joe soothed, whispering gentle hymns in the ear of his little brother. "Jake will return, like a knight!" He ran his grazed fingers along the rise of Johnny's neck, tickling his curls as he tried to calm him enough so they wouldn't be heard._

_John snuggled deeper into Joseph's chest, a button from his light blue dungarees catching against his big brother's lip as Joe wrapped himself tight against him. Tiny sockened feet pushed them tighter, as all could be heard was the distant crashes, the humming of a broken air conditioner, and two pounding hearts beating as one._

"John... I..." Joseph dropped to his knees, still stiff with pain, and winced as he felt various wounds open back up. 

"Joe?" Joseph looked up, his brother looking down at him. 

Joseph pushed aside all agony, and climbed up his brother like a child, raising him to eye level. "I promise, John. Never again. Never again with Jade." He crushed his face to his brother's shoulder and once again found those curls, running his bloodied fingers along them, soothing himself. Soothing John. 

Until... "Fuck!"

The brothers jumped apart, one hand on each other's shoulder. The door to Joseph's rooms wasn't closed, they could just hear Jade's rush of excitement, swears included.

Joseph glanced back over at the wistful smile on John's face. 

"Go, little brother. Help her sleep. Help yourself to rest."

"Thank you, Joe. Will you be okay?" 

"Yes, I believe so. I'll rest here. Would you ever forgive me?"

John grasped tighter at Joseph's shoulder, taking a deep breath as he considered. "Jade did. But she's a better person. Give me time."

Joseph nodded, feeling like the younger brother. He pulled John close, past the head bump, and into a tight hug. 

Letting a slightly stunned, crushed John go. He sat on the edge of his bed, and leaned back until he was able to curl up into the foetal position, letting the sleep finally drag him into the hell he deserved.


	27. Stain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bouncy trip to the laundry becomes tainted.
> 
> WARNING: MARKED BY BRANDING. It is not detailed, and I won't let it be detailed in future Chapters. I read about this in my youth. How they hurt people when it came to religion. This is the start of a whole other storyline, another threat. And while the Seeds did not brand with metal and fire, as far as I can tell, they did mark in the canon storyline.
> 
> I wasn't happy about the branding, who's happy about that? But marking through tattoos and blades was unfairly taken by Ubi. Meanies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ WARNING PLUS DETAIL IN SUMMARY.
> 
> Okey dokey!! Hihihihihihihihi!! I was/am nervous/barfy about this Chapter. I will NOT be super detailed. I suck at details anyways, thankfully. When it comes to Far Cry 5, people were marked and carved into. I want a different path, but the same type of background. As we mustn't forget that what the Seeds did wasn't right. I mean, it might be to some of you, and each your own, but I wave my FUCK NOPE flag. 
> 
> Expecting to lose a fan based on that ^ logic but try to remember that Jade is new and shiny to the Seeds. Not aware of their background or the events of Far Cry 5. While I may feel different as squishy Author, I haven't thought about what Jade would feel as fwuffy, functional curly haired, biting for the wuv of it, cherry donut. 
> 
> Anywhos, love you guys!!! You know that by now, but it's a long day and a few of you may wish to be loved by an idiot Author ❤

-Jade-

Tossing myself into the shower used up a good 13 of the 15 minutes allocated because I had to avoid my bandages. But if they left, I'd just go anyways. I can only get lost so many times. Besides, I had a blood mission. After laundry.

Changing into a bright yellow pair of sneakers, a pair of knee length white shorts, and a peach checkered shirt, I stuffed my stanky apocalyptic laundry into a net bag buried at the base and hoped to Jebus they remembered to pack suitable laundry detergent. If they're anything like me, they wrote down the essentials but got distracted by a new fruit dotted bath towel or a hippo shaped lamp. 

Opening my front door, I spied Jake leaning against the wall further down, an ankle crossed over the other, and a mug of hot something in his big mitt.

I tossed my laundry bag over my shoulder, and sauntered over to Jacob, spying Effie searching through cupboards in the kitchenette.

"May I?" I sniffed directly into his mug. Coffee. Yummers.

Jacob peeled off the wall, heading for the kitchen. "I'll get you a cup."

I stopped him with a firm hand to his stomach. "Don't be daft. I just need a sip." I tasted a hint of Jacob and toothpaste as I drank from his mug still held in his hand. "Mhmmm black. No anything."

Jacob took a deep gulp from his mug, dropping it down onto the coffee table behind him. "I thought you'd be into cream and sugar." Jacob rose his eyebrows up, running a hand through his hair as he stretched briskly. 

"I like them too. Every new taste, amiright?" I grinned, shoving a scrawny elbow into his stomach muscles. 

"No." Deadpanned Jake, yanking my laundry bag off my shoulder. 

Pfft.

He nodded a quick "Get your skinny ass over here" nod to Effie and led the charge into hell or soapy water with a net bag that nudged a pair of cherry printed panties out into the air with each brutal step.

Me and Effie followed close behind. We were just getting into a full on debate about whether to add butter to a butter croissant, when I smacked into Jacob's back, biting him lightly on the upper arm as I was still really into "But think of the butter, Effie! Jam is a big fuck no, but "Butter croissants" practically _beg_ for more butt... " 

Smacking my teeth with my tongue, Jacob twisted round, eyebrows raised (Can we honestly expect any different? Pay me pin money to pop those balloons attached to his fuzzy floating caterpillars).

"May I help you?" I asked, still smacking my jarred teeth. 

Jacob dropped the net bag, eyeing the cherry panties. "Are you ever gonna quit biting me?" 

I scoffed. "What do you think?" I shoved the panties back in the bag, hugged Effie, kissing her cheek as I whispered "Make it two dozen cos we just know I'm not the only one into biting muscular pastries." into her vanilla scented hair, brushed a hand along Jacob's stomach muscles as a goodbye, and opened the door to a surprisingly small laundry room. Two quietly chugging washing machines, and an empty one. They had four full dryers. Guess you can't exactly hang laundry out to dry in an apocalypse. 

I became transfixed by the laundry swirling around. Not having watched a tv, outside of the rare occasion, till you're 23 will do that to you. Hell, I even insisted on a television at the wake if only because that fucker could do nothing about it. People wondered why Thelma and Louise was playing in the background of a military wake, I told them that he was a secret feminist tv addict.

Hell burned a little brighter that day.

I chuckled darkly at the memory as I watched white underwear twist and swirl in the soapy bubbles. Better get back to my mission, or perhaps _start_ my mission. 

Cramming my netbag into the washy machine to bagsie, I took mental pictures of the laundry powders and detergents resting on a four block shelf near the entrance to the room. I'll have to do a sniff test later as I'd rather not smell like a cultist.

I wonder where Jacob got his scent, John too. Both having been sniffed at (let's not lie to ourselves), Jake leaning heavily towards forest hunting scene and John being more strip club. And yes, I have been to both. Forest is easy, strip club was more "*Advertisement jingle* Hello! Have you been locked up your entire life by a crazed, violent mostro? Please, come look at our firm breasts, and slightly less firmer but no less intimidating bottoms. Glitter optional. Weird stirring in your belly or lower guaranteed."

Hey, you try living your life as a regular person while still foolishly focusing on rebelling against the recently buried tyrant of your entire life. I guarantee you'll fuck up that first week. 

It didn't take me long to live a semi-regular life. I just had to do it apart from everybody else. 

The first thing I bought was a bed. Having never slept in one in my entire life, it took time to understand how anybody else could learn to live floating off the floor. That first time I rolled off the bed half asleep, I screamed. And you had to use a crowbar to wedge me out of that natural foetal position those first few months. I'd stretch out like a starfish and wake up like an unborn baby.

Now, it's normal. Now it's legs and arms akimbo, belly flops, flipping to the DUDE side, and matching bedding.

Now, it's Jacob. Now it's John. Now it's me trying to figure out if I need a bigger bed because they need their sleep more, and we're all kinda smushed together. It's a regular thing to be smushed, I've seen the catalogues. Usually, it's two people, but I think I'm on the right track. 

I peeked out of the laundry room searching for Jake. It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong, it was just that I was probably doing something wrong. They liked to keep me separate from, well, anybody. I'd gotten to know the doctor super well, he was lovely. Weirdly terrified of Jacob, something I couldn't understand even if Bacon held a chainsaw to my neck. 

And that was it. I even missed the toilet minion. I wondered if she got a better assignment. To take care of a different Jade. Was I the better Jade? Why don't I have an assignment? What kind of jobs are available down here? Would I always have a Jake at my back? That doesn't sound too bad but... What the fuck do they do?

They're right when they say that chores make your mind wander. 

I backtracked down the corridor, throwing smiles at every new random person. I got a few in return but most were open mouthed gaping curiosity looks. I even checked to make sure I didn't accidentally catch those cherry printed panties on my shorts. Of course, standing in the middle of a public corridor and groping at yourself doesn't help. 

It was probably because I was dressed for a picnic, not an apocalyptic cult. Don't worry, I'll work on them. 

I found the bloodstains leading off a different corridor near the Seed storage. The Wizard of Oz being the last film I had caught at Cineplex before the move to Hope County, a badly revised edition of Off to see the Wizard crept up in my noodle as I followed the gore. 

_We're off to see the wizard, the passable wizard of frogs,  
We hear he is a froggie sniffer, if ever we wish he was,  
If ever or hardly ever we wish he probably, possibly was,  
Something something something Because?? BECAUSE!!,  
Because "because" rhymes with frogs!!!   
DALIDALIDADA PEWPEW _

Nailed it. 

Oh the church!! I found the church!! What a super religious bloodied moment this is. There was a smear on the wall, too. Everything is coming up pious horror film. 

I whisper faintly to myself. "Young woman with fairly decent bottom approaches underground apocalyptic white board church, the blood staining the entrance, dried now because the woman with moderately decent rack had to fake doing laundry, and oh sh..." Oh shit. Is that Joseph?? 

He's laid out on the floor in the distance. The blood against the marble snail trailing its way to him. Oh for fuck's sake, I just wrapped him up!! He's not supposed to do heavy lifting or aerobics until he's better. 

I tap my way against the marble, bouncing between the blood trail. The church is empty but for us. There are signs of use, and a fine sherbet mist hits the ceiling. 

Getting closer to Joseph, I can see he's not dead, he's lying prone and muttering to himself... OH!! I know this! He's prositutio...no wait, prosicatering?? No..prostation??... PROSTATE!!! No, hold up... Prostitution...whoops, did that. No!! I mean... Fuck...Prostatic! Noo... Closer, maybe? "PROSTITUTION!" Shit, why do I keep going bac...

"Actually, it's called "Prostration", and I'd appreciate it, my dearest Jade, if you did not yell out "Prostitution" in the Lord's house." 

"Oh fuck"...Oh fuck. Shut up, Jade.

"Sorry, Joseph. I thought you were dead."

"And yelling "Prostitution" over my corpse would help bring me back to life?" Joseph questioned into the marble.

I lay down flat on my back beside him, staring up at the ceiling. "Well, it's possible nobody has ever tried that before."

I can hear his want to roll his eyes or ground me or make me listen to sermons. 

But all he mutters are nonsense words to those not of faith. Determined, angry words. Silence, and numerous undetermined promises. I try not to listen, not aware if this is supposed to be private. Tucking an arm under my neck, I reach out and grasp at his fingers. He flinches, but holds tight, still lost in himself. Or lost in God? Or marble? 

Whatever. He seems happy. The blood pool is worrisome but he'll probably be alright. If he stops breathing then I know to look into it. 

I sigh softly, shifting my fingers along his sweaty palm, feeling the calluses and scars of what makes up a Joseph Seed. 

Closing my eyes against the sherbet mist and soothing mutterings of "John" and "3.16" , the "lambs" and "atonements", the "martyrs", "headrest housepen of the...the...apos...apostrophe..." 

When I awoke from what was certainly _not_ a nap on the comfortable marble, a trio of rough fingers were caressing their way through my curls, almost pulling me back to not sleep. 

"You talk in your sleep, my love." The fingers spoke, intentionally trying to knock me out. 

I rubbed the "just resting my eyes for a second" from my eyes to see an incredibly blood smeared Joseph smiling affectionately down at me. 

I leaned up on my elbows, wincing from the pain from my wrist which magically found its way to Joseph's features. I reached out my other hand, finding a spot that he didn't cut into. "Hey, don't worry. This'll heal. Just like your unnecessary little scritch bitches."

His wince became more pronounced. 

"That wasn't about the pain, was it?" I pushed, already guessing the answer.

"I try to lessen the profanities amongst my children."

"Yeah, that would make sense. I'd take away my children's phone, too. You do mean "children" in the culty sense, correct?"

"I lead my children through Eden's Gate, yes." 

"But I'm not your child."

Joseph stopped running his fingers through my curls. He folded his legs across and gazed at the mist above. 

"Would you like to be?"

"No. I've had enough being a child. I was a "child" up until I was 23. I'll never be under anybody's whip again."

"Under a whi...?"

I interrupted. "No. Let's not talk about that, okay? We have all been through something, now it's time to start something else. Fuck the past."

I guarded myself against Joseph's tepid scrutiny, at least until I heard him mumble "fuck the past."

That shocked me into a mild drooly gasp. He swore!! Like a sailor! Like ME! Finally, I'm getting to him. And yes, swearing is magic. Don't fuck with my logic. 

I raised my wrapped hand into a bump, waiting patiently as he stared at it. With a heavy sigh that the dead above and below heard, he bumped my fist. 

Like a mischievous idiot.

Like me.

Yes, this is possibly a guilt bump, but to me, this was a good day.

I jumped up, knowing that muscular pastries await, and carefully, but probably not that carefully, yanked him up. He popped up with a grunt, and we both stared silently at the bloody gingerbread man he left behind. 

"Got a mop?" 

"Yes, there's a storeroom close by."

"Lead me to it then, pastries await us." 

"No, this is my blood. The marble shall help with the cleaning. You go ahead, my Jade. I won't be long."

"But you can't clea..."

"I insist. Besides, there's only one mop. You go on now. I will not take long."

Stepping towards him, I ran my fingers up his chest and stomach checking for fresh blood, but it was just a little sticky. Maybe I could go back after laundry. He wouldn't refuse me twice. Well, he might do but I wouldn't let him. 

"Okay, no more Zumba for at least a week."

I left his questioning glare and headed down the marble path back to my laundry. Times were picking up and the corridor was more crowded. The stares were a touch toxic and I was only too glad to do my laundry and eat croissants that two people had to carry back. 

There was no sign of Jake or Effie and I was glad for that. I don't know what the punishment for disobeying Jacob is but it could be as horrific as not letting me call him "Bacon", shutting down my racetrack, or losing muscle mass. 

Opening the laundry door, I eased in. Empty. Glad for that. Uncomfortable conversations over fruit printed panties... Not a bucket list challenge. My laundry was still in the washing machine, shifted a touch so that cherry pair was almost falling out. All the machines were quiet, the door to the room being open enough that I could hear the hushed tones of the people padding back and forth. 

I stuffed the panties back in the netbag, zipping it up and shoved it all back into the drum. Twisting the knob to Colour, I turned to head back to the sniff test staging area. 

That's when it hit me. Literally. Something heavy smacked my brow, just above my left eye, and I was shoved back violently against the washing machine. I grabbed at it, stopping myself from dropping like a sack of potatoes, when a masked figure stepped forward from the haze of a possible concussion, and stuffed a cloth over my mouth and nose.

I fought. Managed to just miss his crotch kick as he shifted at the right time. A few desperate punches to his stomach area, a palm thrust into their nose wasn't enough, it barely cracked their mask, and any other ways to say that I didn't go down without a fucking fight were swiftly thwarted as two other hazy masked figures yanked at my arms. The person on my right pulling hard enough and with such force that I felt my shoulder become dislocated. I recognised the pain and bit my tongue rather than give em the satisfaction. 

The palm thrust was enough to make a red stain and a thin crack appear on the mask ahead of me. The masks were matching and part of the cult gear. Black, the Eden's Hate symbol in white at the bottom right corner, appears to be hard plastic. Covering the front of the face in its entirety except for the obvious holes for nose, lips, and and an opening like a balaclava for the eyes. It was like some sort of twisted hockey mask from a horror film, and they took advantage of that threat as the bloody man ahead of me leant down towards my struggling self. 

"Why is the sinner not out yet? There was enough bliss to knock out a dozen of those heathens!" Their voice demanded, low and full of fury. 

"I don't know, brother. Tighten the cloth." Righty spoke up, twisting my arm as he spoke. I felt a sharp flash of pain, but I kept my tongue. 

I needed to think.. To make enough noise. To fight!! To do something!! A black glove crammed the cloth covering my mouth and nose tighter, holding it in place.

Think!! Your head is fuzzy, can't headbash them through that mask. Arms out of action. Ribs fucking agony, and what? You gonna chest bump them all?!.. LEGS??! I just need to move. Half crouched against the floor, but the floor is nonslip and you're still capable of causing trouble. 

What does the sherbet do??? Fuck... Feign sleep. Right?? That's what it does?? Fake sleep. 

I dropped my eyes heavily, _regretfully_ and let myself sag down, still keeping my muscles in my legs on high alert but already feeling Righty and Lefty loosen their tight grip. Bloody still kept a sweaty grip on the cloth, twisting and cramming it up at my nose while still keeping it stuffed in my mouth. 

It was then that I realised there was another person in the room. Just behind Lefty. I didn't see them, but their heavy boots were unmistakable. Pounding easily along, like a day at the fucking beach. All the time in the world.

You see, I didn't smell it. The sherbet may not affect me, but my scent is still being dragged into the oily, clingy stench of what was in the cloth. 

So I didn't smell the dirty stench of coal flaming away in the metal bucket. I could only hear the tang and screech of metal. 

Would it have helped if I did smell it? That even though the sherbet wasn't knocking me out, the fact that I had a cloth tightly wound over my mouth and nose meant that I was beginning to pass out anyways.

Whatever they were going to do with the metal was going to hurt. They were _not_ good. 

I wanted to live.

And while I can live, it was gonna have to be with an extra mark on my flesh.

_"Mark of the Sinner."_

I yelled through the cloth, even though I was fading out. A searing pain against the upper arm willed what was left of me to move. I used the washing machine as a grip behind me, and forced us all forward, crashing through Bloody ahead of me and smacking us both into the closed door. We all came down in a tangle of limbs, of curses and shouts. 

The agony of my flesh willed me to _keep going_ , and I clambered up, only capable of using one hand, and grabbed at a bottle of laundry detergent, tearing at the lid with my teeth and blasting it into the eye sockets of the mask of Righty. 

As he screamed, yanking his mask off, I could just see the unknown figure kick the burning coal bucket towards us as he swiftly left out a hidden door at the back. Sparks of fire ignited quickly, setting fire to a pile of clothes folded over the dryer.

This place will go up. I need out. I dug my heels into a body and stumbled up, crashing into the wall as I desperately tugged at the door handle. 

Locked.

That's when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind, crushing my busted ribs. They yanked, then spun me up and down onto my back, and Bloody was upon me, hands at my throat. He crushed down fast, and I tried to claw at his face but the mask was on tight. I tried to shove my fingers through the holes but he just leaned back out of reach, eventually bashing his mask down onto my face as I heard my nose _crack_ and blood dotted my vision. 

An alarm pounding in the distance, but I wouldn't hear what happened next. The gory world started to fade at the edges. I thought of him, I thought of them. I'll miss them. I'll miss biting them... 

A different kind of pounding...not my heart...not the alarm...the door... Bloody looked away, a loosening grip...unsure...biting... I _roared_ at my final attempt. 

I went for his jugular.

Biting.

Everything was red.

The world was on fire.

The door broke down, and the weight lifted off, being tossed aside like garbage. I felt floaty as I was being lifted. Bearded lips speaking but nothing was heard. I was carried out into the corridor, the bright lights too much. Into a room with a long table and chairs along the side. 

Laid out under the bright light like a deer ready for gutting.

The light went out, and I fought against the figure above. 

But he was bearded, light blue eyes.

Mine.


	28. Hell no and Good lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of violent pricks. Jacob and John come to Jade too late to do much really, but we forgive them because I wrote them okay enough that some of you wish to hump them ☺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii!!!
> 
> How are you all doing? Fucking weird, huh? I've got my mum insisting that I don't go out because of this whole pandemicy shit, so I'm stuck for a bit. You have asthma one short period AS A CHILD, and also a weird time at the start of the year where I was freakishly short of breath for no apparent reason whatsoever, and that is IT! Now it's video games and home deliveries, which doesn't sound too bad really, but I miss not being transparent. 
> 
> Especially in this weather. Fucking hell. Glorious, damn it. 
> 
> But I have a small patch of garden and most of my neighbours cut grass out of boredom so I'm lucky fucky ducky ☺ Hope you're all taking care. Since we have no chance to talk cos 0 of you are on Twitter, please bug me in the comments. I miss interactions with squishy peoples. You can talk about whatever. Except politics cos fuck that. 
> 
> I have not mentioned Far Cry 5, which I'm probably supposed to do, soooooo...
> 
> Erm...
> 
> Cult!
> 
> Tada! I rock. Byesies x

-Jacob-

Jacob Seed knew hell.

It was imprinted on his childhood.  
Infused in his mind.  
Coursing through his blood.  
Stamped on his very flesh.

He knew it, more than any man would care to admit. 

So when Jacob made his way from the kitchens with an open box of fresh, slightly warm croissants, of all fucking things, and the fire alarm thundered above him, Jacob knew hell had arrived once again. 

It wasn't enough that hell was below them and above them, now hell had seeped in, and Jacob just _knew_ that his Jade was part of it.

Tossing the box of warm effort, and stomping his way over to the thin trail of black smoke seeping out under the laundry door, ignoring the shrieks and radio panic, Jacob slammed bodily into the laundry door. Again and again. 

What stopped him the third time was the mixture of blood and bleach in the air. 

Hell itself wouldn't have stopped Jacob Seed crashing through that door. 

In that split second, he _became_ hell.

Until he took in the scene in front of him, and lost it all in a waft of putrid air.

Red.   
A colour Jacob had latched onto.   
Now he hated it. 

He tossed what remained of the coward in the mask and scooped up the writhing mess of bloodied fury, ignoring how it punched him, how it clawed at him, how the tears threatened to clean away the blood on its cheeks. 

For that one moment, with him charging his way through the panicking crowd of people, Jacob cradled hell in his arms like a new born babe.

He laid it out flat on the long table he had hoisted to that room himself, staining the fine wood his youngest brother had paid for, and tossed off his shirt, immediately tearing off its shirt, ignoring the barely heard, raspy comment of "..gotta buy me drinks first..." and wiping at the thick, sticky globs of already drying blood until his Jade appeared.

He took her in. The dislocated shoulder, the broken nose, the deep cut to her brow, the red ever-changing patches of flesh he couldn't wipe away on her stomach, her tender throat...

The still warm to touch recognisable mark sealed on her upper arm. 

Their mark.

Eden's Gate.

Jade had watched him silently as he wiped away the blood.

She had watched as he tempted giving her water from his canteen to wash away the blood belonging to another still heavily coating the inside of her mouth like a wolf comforted after a delicious meal. 

She had watched him refuse himself, muttering about possible tiny fragments of broken bones and bruising on her throat. Denying the request she had yet to give.

She had watched as a tear welled up at her branding, and that was too much. 

With a messy, exhausted hand, she had brushed it away before the tear had a chance to fall with a shake of her head. Cupping his cheek as she lay a casualty of a war yet to be known. Yet to shared. 

She was right.

This wasn't the time for emotion, this was the time for revenge. 

Little did he know, that wasn't what Jade meant at all. 

-John- 

John had tons of work to do that day. Papers lay stacked up on his desk. Folders, colour coded, relating to different parts of the Bunker. His Bunker. Pride? Yes, of course. John had put a lot of effort into his Bunker. Why shouldn't he be brimming with Pride? 

Sins flowed through him in his gut, round and round until the tiny dam Jade had unintentionally set up started to intensify his doubt. What she created was merely branches compared to the heavy river flow but fuck knows it was more than John thought he'd ever let himself be open to. So many Atonements, so many Confessions.. You become mute to attempted control beyond his own. 

Is that what he can call it? 

Attempted control or actually wanting to fucking care? 

John knew what he had dreamt of. Nothing new. Mother and Father with voices like thunder. Him being tiny and insignificant. No voice at all. No matter how loudly John had yelled it. 

"Yes." 

His throat dry and wheezy as he woke. Like sandpaper. Like he'd been screaming all night. 

Not last night. 

Last night was the best night of his life. 

He felt like he was home again. It was different but it was home. Like when Joe held him close to his chest, skinny arms wrapped around John's tiny clingy body. Singing songs meant only for John. Jake would pound through their childhood home, opening the bedroom door with a snarl, and slamming it shut behind him before resting his head against the chipped wood, breathing heavily while ignoring the beginnings of bruises, of marks open upon his skin. 

Joe would unwrap John with a kiss, and reach under the bed for the paper bag of various medical supplies Jacob had pinched from school and gas stations. 

It was John's job to pull Jake away from the bedroom door. A tiny hand reaching for the large, trembling, scraped hand of his eldest brother, softly tugging at a finger until Jake sat heavily on the threaded carpet waiting for Joe to bandage him up. 

Jake would wrap an arm around John's waist, pulling him into his lap as Jake would tell John stories about fire breathing dragons and daring knights and dinosaurs long since extinct but still being found buried _to this day._

John knows now that Jacob probably told him these stories to distract himself from the pain he'd _never_ show. 

Last night, Jacob sung to him in his hellish nightmare. John couldn't hear the words, just the tone, and he was again sat on Jacob's lap, listening to stories made just for him. When John woke up, there was Jacob again. Hugging him tighttighttight until he could barely breathe. 

Jacob was there, but he didn't sing to him. He told him it was Jade. That little curly haired troublemaker that had apparently crawled across the floor to leave them to their moment. That hadn't selfishly plucked it out of the air, taking the credit. 

He lay back on his expensive Italian silken sheets, still preferring the jersey cotton of Jade's bed. John recognised expense, Jade's bedding was quality, however, it was hardly what John had become accustomed to. It was the warmth he missed. You could buy that, at least, you once were able to, but now they had Jade. Completely naive to what she stirs in the brothers. 

Did she even realise what comes after this? John was aware that his eldest brother had probably already kissed her, maybe even gone further than that. Before all of this, the two brothers had various other ways to feed their Lust. Jacob was better at the secretive shit apart from that one fuck up where John had caught the crisp crunch of his big brother crushing a used cigar beneath his boot with a topless woman in the background. Jacob had glanced down at John from his balcony, no emotion on his face, then spit a wad and stalked back inside. 

Typical. 

Now he was softer. Affectionate punches, grips around John's shoulder. Sharing a bed? Hell, Jake was weeks away from moving in with Jade with John close behind. Barely been down here at all and they already had a future worth having, even if they were sharing the same woman. 

Grabbing at a signed baseball by a man long dead, John tossed it up, catching it neatly on the fall, and over and over. He supposed he should head to breakfast. See what Jade had dragged out of the kitchens. The head chef there had never been so happy, having to make pastries and cheeseburgers compared to the dull food stuffs Joseph insisted upon. He had to stretch it out a little, sure, but Jade would understand why it was a challenge to grow lettuce and tomatoes just for her. Livestock was another issue. With all the worries of an underground life, they weren't certain if the beasts would last 7 weeks, let alone years. They were sleeping okay with the specialized lightening, but would the air filtrati...

Wha...? The fire alarm. No. FUCK NO. 

John tossed the baseball aside and charged out the door, lifting his radio on his hip to hear the panic coming through all angles. He couldn't make sense of it all. Didn't even know where the fire was. All he could make out was scattered Project members asking what they could do and carrying fire extinguishers with barely any direction. He avoided them, dodging and twisting, following the crowd. 

Eventually the alarm went out just as John reached the scene. Thank God. Thank _fuck!_

Some sort of incident in this sector's laundry room. That shouldn't be. Those dryers were checked by specialists, they were brand new! Somebody fucked up big, and when h... John stopped suddenly. All thoughts of Wrath gone with the smoke wafting up the ventilation system when the stench of blood poured out of the blackened entrance. Too much blood from the mess on the floor leaving the room and the footprints leading...

Jade?

He recognised those black curls anywhere, but... The rest of her was a writhing, giggling disaster. Two of his men, Marvin and Alec, from the medical wing tried to hold her down as they pulled her shoulder back into position, one bandaged fist clinging onto Alec's shirt, tugging him down to face level to raspily whisper "that fucking hurt".

Dr Theo, the doctor John had brought from Atlanta with him, stepped from the sidelines, his white coat already dotted in blood, and bent down to hush soothingly "My dear, it was supposed to hurt. You dislocated your shoulder."

" _You_ dislocated my shoulder." Jade insisted, still holding tight onto Alec. 

John cautiously stepped through the blood puddle and loose bits of ripped shirts and once white cloths dotting the floor. 

"Doctor. What happened? Why... What's with the blood?" 

Jade twisted round, almost falling off the table until Marvin held a hand to her stomach. "Johnny!!! I had an accident!"

Dr Theo nodded to John. "Not quite. When I arrived on scene, Brother Jacob informed us that there had been an attack. Unsure of the number of perpetrators, one man is wounded, while another lays dead."

"I kill it... It kill me but I kill it..." Jade sang quietly to herself.

Dr Theo raised a gloved hand at John, asking for a moment, before turning to Jade. "My dear, what did I say?"

"Mhmm... That Jake is scary but at least he's more capable than John in snitc. ..situutations...situations like this?"

A faint blush touched the doctor's cheeks as he purposefully avoided John's raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you heard that. What I meant was that I will be your best friend if you rest that badly bruised trachea."

Jade finally let Alec loose, swiftly grabbing at John's silk shirt, pulling him down to eye level. "He won't let me talk because sometimes I say inappropriate things." 

"I can see that, my darling Jade. Why don't you let the doctor and I speak for a moment?"

"No!! You stay here, I pet muscles." John was suddenly let loose only for her sticky hand to yank a button off his shirt, quickly flicking the button at Marvin, then squirrel her hand through the hole where she rested her mucky palm on his stomach. 

...Okay...

John stood up slowly, catching the doctor's eyes as they both turned towards the door. He wanted to leave but a firm hand on his stomach area refused to let them speak out of ear shot.

The doctor started. "About that..."

John immediately waved him off. "Don't worry, we both have our talents. Now, why is Jade like this? She's a bit more... Quirky and open than usual."

"A painkiller. It makes her a little dotty. It was Brother Jacob's idea, he was the one to place the injection into her neck while she was distracted. Dear Jade was... Distressed about the death of the man who had tried to choke her. She..." The doctor glanced down at Jade, smiling softly as she beamed back up at him. Turning back to John, Dr Theo lowered his voice. "... She killed him. Self defence from what we can decipher. Ripped his throat out with her teeth." The sudden gnashing from the table pulled their focus.

"... It kill me, I kill it..." Jade sang to John's stomach, a finger inside his shirt brushing back and forth. 

John felt his heart wrench at Jade's distress. She wasn't like them. This would hurt her. 

When she was lucid. 

"There's something else..." The doctor pulled away, going over to Jade's other side. John not being able to follow, so he simply moved closer to Jade. "..Here. The doctor removed a loose padding from her upper part of her injured arm. The faint stench of burned flesh wafted up into the room. 

Bile immediately raised itself inside John, threatening to make him barf, but a matted bundle of curls resting against his stomach distracted him enough to swallow it down. Jade curled into him, welcoming his warmth, as John ran his fingers along the back of her neck. 

" ...Like cattle... " Jade sighed. "...Imma gonna cut it out..."

He needed to be strong for her but he wouldn't ever cut her flesh. Not Jade. "And we'll help you do just that, my love." 

"We're just about to take her down to the medical wing. Would you care to follow, Brother John?" 

Jade nuzzled into John's shirt, ruining the fine fabric with the blood still marking her tender flesh. He gazed around at the blood dotting the walls and the ceilings. At the marks still staining her lips, her teeth... She needed to be back in familiar territory. When Jade came down from her forced high... Fuck, no. The hospital wouldn't do. John would get Faith to watch over her until the brothers were able. 

"Take her down to her rooms. The first door on the right when you come to the Seed family quarters. I'll call for Sister Faith." The radio buzzed at John's hip. "Take care of her, doctor. We only have one Jade in storage."

Doctor Theo smiled and nodded, affectionately brushing at Jade's chin as she mewled like a half asleep kitten. "Yes, Brother John. She is quite something." 

John pushed his Wrath aside as he held his radio up to his mouth. "John here. What's the situation? Over."

It was Joe with what sounded like a roaring beast in the background. "John! Thank Christ. You need to get over to the cells. I can't talk Jacob down. Please, brother..." 

"On my way, Joseph. Out." John nodded at the doctor, informing him to call for Faith to meet them at Jade's rooms. With a swift kiss to the part of Jade's brow not dotted in stitches, and a whisper of "You'll have these muscles soon enough, my love. Now do what the doctor says, I have to help Joseph." John regretfully pulled away from the sticky hand at his stomach and the tiny whine that followed and charged out the door. He brushed past the curious onlookers and grabbed at two of his Chosen standing guard as they raced towards the cells.


	29. Oh brother brother brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets grumpy. Rightly so, but still needs a bonk on the noodle to not be so batshit. 
> 
> I never said I was good at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO!!! 
> 
> Bit late today. Had a migraine which refused to let me near screens. Couldn't even play animal crossing, for fuck's sake. Do you know how many balloons I missed?! Probably like 2!! Fucking hell. Burn ze migraines. Little bitches. 
> 
> How is everybody? I'm okay ☺ I ordered too many sweeties so I'm okay, but extra bouncy. Plus, my apple tree in my garden randomly died. Like flopped over and hit the dirt death. Weird, right? I couldn't take care of a cactus but the apple tree came with the house so I thought I'd be okay. 
> 
> Okay, video games... Been thinking about our Jade humpy Jacob. It's coming up, not his penis, but not quite yet. I'm pre-giggly. Like pre-pre-giggly. She's a bit in pain now. Not exactly the right time. But he still has his penis, that's NOT off the table. 
> 
> I'm giggly again.  
> Dang it.
> 
> Signing off, peanuts ❤

\- 20 minutes earlier -  
-Joseph-

He was distraught. 

Who could have done this? Would they feel the same shame and devastation of his own failure? Would they laugh and joke and mock? 

Joseph had only seen a flash of the branding. A mark that meant so much, that had brought Joseph a new family, a new _purpose_ , now tainted. 

And Jacob... He was corrupted. Anger with his elder brother was contained. Muted. Joseph had learned from him. Gently injecting their beloved Jade with an unknown painkiller snatched out the doctor's grip, Jacob had kissed her brow as she swore and squirmed, then charged like a savage bear out the door, forcefully snatching the screaming blind man and dragging him away towards the cells. 

Towards John's Atonement chambers. 

Joseph followed close behind, keeping a close hand on his radio at the hip. Ready for reinforcements. He didn't have enough Bliss on him to disable Jacob. 

It was Jacob's idea, after all, for the brothers to carry a vial of Bliss as an emergency. Jacob even give them the vials. The reason for this was clear; The amount of Bliss mixed with some of Jacob's own concoction within the vials was enough to sooth the average person to an immediate numbing sleep, but, because of his size, not Jacob. It would only muddle Jacob's mind.

It was a safety net against everyone but Jacob. At least, before Jade had come into their lives. 

And now Joseph, calmly and silently following behind as Jacob dragged this poor, lost child to an agonising final punishment, was trying to figure out ways to ease the Wrath within Jacob, as he knew Jade would not forgive him if he didn't try. 

They needed information from this child currently begging Joseph for forgiveness, to be absolved of his Sins. For Joseph would forgive, John would forgive, but Jacob?

No.

Joseph kept a quick pace as Jacob dragged the man down the stairs. Blood and ash smeared the ground as the body was cruelly dragged down, thumping into each step, on and on until Joseph could swear a bone was sticking out into what remained of the fabric of their pants. 

The blind man was just sobbing now. Another act of unnecessary pain brought on from Jacob as he was clearly capable of carrying the man half his size. 

They made their way past the many cells, Joseph taking a quick glance into the cell where Jade had rested. The chains still there, her bed still a mess, Joseph's disturbing act of rage still tainting the air mere days after Jade's forgiveness. 

Air..Fresh air...

Joseph missed the fresh air, the light breeze tugging at his clothes, his hair. He missed the smell of strawberries, and the rich, tangy taste of grapefruit with a touch of sugar glazing the rim. The latter could be created with the many seeds they have brought with them, if God intervened. It would be a challenge they have researched thoroughly beforehand to grow life down here. 

Nobody knows what would await them all up above. Maybe nothing at all. A wasteland. And as Joseph followed his elder brother avoiding blood and strips of cloth being left behind him like a snail trail of suffering, Joseph knew that while Jade had soothed Jacob, the Jacob that Joseph had known throughout his life, the violent, protective, coarse brother that he strived to follow, would be the soldier worth having in their future to come. 

And while that was logical, a hint of Joseph, the part that had grown just as protective to Jacob, wished that maybe their future didn't have to be so violent. After all, their Reaping never took off. They had collected few off the roads above before the Collapse. Jade had saved them all. She had spoken to God, or He had spoken to her, and saved them from the bloodshed that may have warped the minds of many. 

Joseph's thoughts were pulled from Jacob kicking at the door to one of John's Atonement chambers. He forced it open with a grunt and bodily threw the blind man ahead of him. Joseph could taste the copper in the air, the rusted metal, and the red hue from the antler lighting above adding to the drama of his younger brother's theatrics. 

Today, Jacob took the stage. 

His brother didn't have the patience of John when it came to Confessions spilled. Only suffering would occur here and they needed the answers the begging man kept close to his chest. Raising a calm hand, Joseph placed it on Jacob's shoulder just as Jacob slammed the door closed and charged towards the broken, sobbing creature on the ground. 

"Jacob, my brother, this isn't the way. We must call for John for interrogation."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. His heavy breathing brimming with fury as it gently clashed with the desperate sobs from the far side of the room. 

"Did you see her, Joe? Did you see what they did? Did you see what she was _forced_ to do?"

"I saw very little. You protected me from witnessing such hardship."

"Don't give me that pious shit, Joe!! She's _branded_. You shoulda seen that hell. Fire, blood, chemicals, burning flesh!!" Joseph tightened his grip as Jacob took a step towards an action he'd soon regret. "Let me go, Joseph. You didn't see that hell, you don't know!"

"That's because you refused to let me see it. Don't you understand, Jake? Even though all of that, you still remained our protector. You don't belong in here. This is John's stage. Please, let me call him in. You need to stay at Jade's side. Protect her." Joseph pleaded, stepping round to the front of Jacob and resting his other hand on his brother's collarbone.

Jacob stood solid like a statue of war, full of fury and questionable choices. 

Joseph tugged at his brother, guiding him firmly to the door. "Come now, Jake. We'll talk outside. Let this wayward child consider their actions."

Joseph could feel the tension thick in the air as Jacob snapped his jaw and obviously considered fighting in a war that only he would return from victorious.

"Fine. We'll talk. But that _coward_ stays right fucking there. .. "Jacob spat out ominously as he pointed at the cowering figure in the corner. He charged past Joseph and out into the corridor, Joseph following closely behind. 

-Jacob-

He didn't have time for this bullshit. 

"Right, Joe. What is this about? You know I'm fucking busy."

Joseph paced the corridor, bandaged hand on his hip and an extra worry line across his brow that Jacob hadn't noticed before. 

"You know you can't do this, Jake. This is not the right path for you. Please, give me a moment to reach John."

"John?! You think that kid brother of ours can inflict horrors worse than I can? I was punching out punks twice my size when John was nothing but a dot!" He snarled, laughing mockingly at such a fucking bullshit suggestion. 

"We're not even aware of what happened exactly. _Please_ , it'll take him but five moments to arrive, and we'll put him right to work."

"No. No! You didn't see her, Joseph. You didn't see what they did and what she _had_ to do. If I had just been..."

"No. Don't think like that, Jacob. We couldn't of known. It seems we have more than snakes in the grass."

"And we have one of those fucking cowards in there!! He's pissing himself in fear, this could be our chance!!"

Jacob surged forward, mind roaring with inflamed fury. 

What happened next brought Jacob right back to childhood. That time Jacob was just finishing a backbreaking shift (his height being a factor in lying about his age) at the lumber yard, and had heard yelling from the porch. He had stormed in, ready to face their father, and had instead found Joseph standing above their unconscious, clearly stinking drunk father knocked flat on his ass. Joseph was standing between that fucking jackass and their cowering, sobbing mother, who was holding a hand to her stomach protecting a very tiny John yet to be born. 

The day they found out about Johnny.  
Joe had always protected him. 

This is why it shouldn't have been a shock that when a child can knock down a fully grown adult, there's a chance that a larger child could knock down Jacob. 

Still, he could have done without it. Joe rode that high in childhood, Jacob even found a sketch of it in his brother's sketch pad. Fuck knows he would ride knocking his big brother on his ass for a lot longer than that. 

For his credit, Joseph had one hell of a right hook.

When Jacob's head stopped spinning, he realised he had been dragged into an empty cell across from his prisoner. The door clicked to as he blinked at the florescent lighting, and Jacob's fury once again took centre stage. 

"Joe, you let me out right now."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't let you do this." Joseph sighed, open and closing a soon to be bruised hand. 

He reached to his hip, tugging the radio off and pulling it to his lips. 

Jacob roared, slamming into the cell door, pounding and kicking. Shoulder and hip. Nothing would work. He stepped back against the bed staring at the blind cowering shit still within distance. Having the want to burn every inch of his flesh and not being able to do a fucking thing... It ate at him. 

He could just see Joseph at the edge of the door, far enough away that Jake couldn't reach him. He had his head bowed, and was still clasping at his injured hand. Fuck, his brother looked a state with all the red stained bandages crisscrossing his thin, weary body. 

"Is this really all because of not wanting me to fuck him up?"  
Jacob questioned, sitting heavily on the edge of the mattress.

"I think... I think God is trying to show us more, Jake. Through Jade."

Jacob sat back, waiting for his baby brother of all things. 

He could _swear_ in that second before the two brothers heard the tapping of the fancyass shoes that Joseph muttered "Fuck the past", but maybe it was the mild concussion. 

-John-

John simply followed the fresh blood, walking briskly at a pace that had his men having to jog to catch up to. He had heard the roaring as he came down the stairs but now it was quiet. 

From his childhood, John knew that was rarely a good thing.

As John shot round the base of the stairs, yanking himself around the metal banister at speed, he saw Joseph, head down, a fresh mark across his knuckles that was seen even this far down the corridor.

He seemed to mutter something before looking up and smiling widely as John made his way past the empty cells. John caught the concrete dust around the edges of the cell door to the left of Joseph before he was sweeped up in an unexpected hug from his older brother. 

"John. Thank you. Did you see her? Do you know?"

"Yes, Joseph. I saw her." John softly replied, settling into the hug.

"Is she alright?" A familiar voice spoke up from the cell, and Jacob appeared. A fresh red mark on his cheek. 

Interesting.

Joseph pulled away, curious to the answer.

"Yes. She is. A little loopy, but it's going to hit her hard later on. I entrusted Doctor Theo with bringing Jade to her rooms instead of the hospital wing. I believe she'd prefer that. What's going on?"

Joseph glanced knowingly at John's men, as John ordered them to stand guard nearby. 

"Jacob wishes to inflict horrific bodily harm upon this foolish child, but I believe it's not his strong suit. We need answers, John. Not violence. Patience, not certain death. Would you please take over?"

"Of course, Joseph. But why is...?" John nodded his head to the cell, raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

"I... Disabled him." Joseph replied, a hint of flush touching his cheeks.

John informed his men to strap the prisoner to the chair. It had been a little while but dragging information out of a prisoner was hardly forgettable.

He stared at his two big brothers, curious as to where they'd go from here. They'd need one of them at Jade's side when she awoke from this.

"Which of you will be there when she wakes up?"

"I will be..." Joseph began.

"No!" Jacob stormed the cell door, causing John and Joseph to step back. "Let me out. I told her I'd be there."

"Brother, we can only do that if you promise not to hurt the prisoner or any other people we find involved. This isn't up to you. We must decide as a family. Jade included."

"I'm not promising any such fucking thing. Let me _out_."

"No. I will visit with Jade. Alone."

Jacob snarled, yanking bodily at the cell door, the concrete powder dusting the floor beneath. 

John stepped forward, nudging Joseph aside from Jacob's Wrath. "Wait. Jacob. Listen to me. I know you want to protect her. We all do. But she doesn't need protection from a blind prisoner in chains, she needs protection from the voice in her head that'll tell her that she murdered somebody. Can't you understand that?" 

Jacob stopped, flashing his teeth into a furious grin as he rested his forehead against the cell door. 

"Fine. Fucking fine. I promise. But John..." Jacob reached through the cell bars, grasping at John's shirt. "...Make him scream."

"I promise, brother."

-Jacob-

Jade was still asleep, a fine sheen of sweat dampening the sheets around her. Faith had reluctantly left but was nearby. As were four of Jacob's personal Chosen. Nobody got through. Especially since they had no idea who nobody was. Fucking ridiculous. 

Jacob sat on the edge of a wicker chair belonging to Jade. He rested his hand on hers, as she twisted and squirmed in her sleep.

Jade shot up suddenly, curls damp on her bandaged brow.

"Jake!! You can't buy the shoes!! They're too high!" Jade yelled out, eyes still closed, teeth chattering.

"Shh, my darlin." Jacob brushed her curls back as she rested her cheek in his palm.

"...But... You shouldn't buy the shoes!! The heels!! You're too tall! You'll... Die..." Jade flopped back against the headboard, still muttering about Jacob's "impossible height" and how "This is how he'll die".

Jacob shook his head, resting his cheek on her covered thigh. Even in her sleep, Jade tried to protect him from... High heels? 

Jacob chuckled to himself, it was going to be a long night.

But he was exactly where he wanted to be.


	30. Salt and Fury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade wakes up to what she's done.
> 
> Erm..
> 
> Shit, I suck at these. Is there a class for summaries?
> 
> She's pissed, goes on a bad idea adventure.
> 
> WARNING: Self-carving. Is that a thing btw? I'm making it a thing for the Chapter. It's NOT GRAPHIC graphic but it's fairly gross. Maybe extreme self-harm? Just at the beginning. Tag me if you want out and I'll comment you ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!
> 
> CHAPTER 30!!! I DON'T THINK I'M STOPPING AT CHAPTER 8 ANYMORE!!!
> 
> I JUST finished this cos I was busybutting ALL week, and I'm knackered, and the weekend is MINE!! 
> 
> Wooooooooooo!!! PaRtY!!! 
> 
> Okay, not really, but I have a large trifle on its way. Strawberry. My version of a PaRtY.
> 
> Okay, so self-ouchies at the start. Guilt throughout. And then we end with something that I HOPE you like and I'm still giggling. Yea, okay. Just giggled again. 
> 
> COMMENT, I LOVE it ❤ Sometimes, I show my family. They have no idea what's happening but I never succeed in life so this is my win. Apart from passing both my driving tests first time years ago. That was sweeeelllll. 
> 
> Love youssssssss ❤ YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL!! SHUT UP, YOU ARE!! BECAUSE I SAID SO, THAT'S WHY. ❤

-Jade-

Bleaurghhhhh.

Fuckity fuck. 

Am I dead? Why am I dead? 

Trust me to die in fruit dotted panties.

Fruit dotted panties...  
...laundry...  
...patting muscles? No, hang on. Go back...  
...grabbing arms...  
...pain. Pain! There was pain...  
...bbq huma.. ME!!!

Nononononononono. 

I shot up, twisting to barf over the side of the bed. My mouth aftertasted like copper and medicine. Oh God, oh God...

The lamp was on, but the room was dark. Only a lump... Jake? He was fast asleep, nose twitching, half draped over the non-barfy side of the bed, thank fuck. 

Everything hurt. Fresh bandages dotted my body, but I felt nasty. I rolled softly out of bed, avoiding the barf, and dizzily padded my way to the bathroom, nudging the door to before turning the light on.

I leaned against the sink, daring myself to look up into the mirror above. Come on, chickenshit. See how they see you.

You're a monster. 

I glanced down at my bandaged arm, still wafting with the stench of my own burning flesh.

I barfed again. In the bright lights, the main ingredient of the barf was tainted red.

It's your imagination, you daft pickle. Just like the stench. This place is getting to you.

I twisted the cold water tap, letting the sick drain away, then scrubbed at the sink with my shirt until all I could see was...

Him.

Oh my God. 

I _am_ a monster.

I barfed again. And I knew then that it was my body trying to expel the horror from within. 

I left the barf there, and grabbed at the medicine cabinet, clawing my way through, tossing items out of the way and onto the padded blue bath mat beneath me.

Scissors. Sharp. Brand fucking new. 

I tempted asking Jacob for help, but he'd make it into more than I wanted it to be. 

Clambering quietly into the shower, I closed the door, and shoved a sponge tightly into my mouth, breathing quick and heavy from what was to come. 

I ripped the bandage off from my arm, almost throwing up again from the raw stench. Tears ran heavily down my face. I recognised this pain. My back stung from it still to this day. 

Shut up.  
I could cry now.  
I was free.

I smiled through the sponge, and started removing what had been forced on me. 

The blood ran down in rivers, at least it was _my_ blood thick in the air. 

This is your reward.  
This is your punishment.

Father is laughing in hell.

Keep going, round and round. Like a... A Cheeseburger. Melted cheese. Cris...py lettuce... Bun lightly FUCKING toasted. Queen. Queen. Freddie Mercury... Hammer to fucking FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FALL!!! 

I peeled off what I could, tossing it away across the shower where it promptly glued itself in bits to the tiles. Mocking me. 

Nope.

I scooped it all up. Yanking the metal drain away and cramming it downdowndown, stabbing it all messily with my scissors until it disappeared completely.

Then, I turned the shower on. What was once a soothing experience was now a suffering that I couldn't help think I deserved. 

I used the sponge as my gag as I screamed and screamed until I was a shuddering, twitching mess on the floor.

I wish I was anybody else.  
I wish I was me.  
I wish I wasn't a murderer.

I needed out of this room.

Rolling clumsily out of the shower, I crawled carefully up the sink. Dumping all my clothes in the shower tray, I hosed them off, furiously toeing at the bundle as blood continued to warmly caress my arm. 

I found a ratty used washcloth on the floor, tossed from the medicine cabinet, and wrapped it tightly around the open wound, grabbing at micropore and wrapping it round and around until Jacob himself couldn't take it off.

A little voice at the back of my mind yelled insulting threats for my stupidity, but I was too much of a self-carving murderer to listen to it.

What could it threaten that I wouldn't already know?

You need out here, babe. Get out of this mess. Leave it here, just get the fuck out. Wrapping a hand towel around my front bits and an arm over my boobs, I tiptoed out into my bedroom, digging through the closet and tossing on random items as fast as possible. My mind wasn't fully there, and I knew this for pulling on a pair of shorts over my head. Twice.

A horror show of underwear choices, a garish orange t-shirt and black jeans later, and I headed for the door. But... Jake. Can't just leave him here. He'll think I melted. 

Just... Hang on. I'll leave a note. It's only polite.

-Jacob- 

Jacob groaned into the softness. He was getting on in years. At least when things were rock hard - sidewalks, mattresses, sand - he could just leap up and brush it off. Now softness was exhausting. 

The sun was out this morning. Bright, almost directly shining into his fucking eyes. He musta not pulled the curtains to. Why the fuck was he even sleeping so lat...

Sun? 

He was in an underground bunker.

Jacob shot up, almost toppling the wicker chair back as he attempted to push away from the brightness. Only then did logic flood Jacob's mind to inform him it was a small strip of paper. A post-it of all fucking things. Half hanging off his brow and scribbled with black ink. 

?

JADE?! She was gone. Just a stain of blood left in her place. Jacob followed the blood and almost slipped in the mess of the bathroom. A pile of bloody clothes in the shower with a rim of pink trailing to the drain. Bits of bathroom supplies dotted about. An empty micropore box tossed in the sink. What the fuck?? None of her injuries supplied this much blood. His eyes drifted to the shower tray, a glint of metal amongst the red. No. She couldn't have...?

Where is she?

Jacob charged back into the bedroom, taking in the vomit drying out on the other side of the bed. He picked up the post-it, bringing it to the light.

_Hi Bacon.  
Room smells like blood.  
Don't like it.  
Going to Effie x _

_P.S. You know why I did it, right?_

-Jade- 

Mhmmmm vanilla.  
Effie smells like vanilla. 

I scoot closer, lightly spooning as not to wake her. 

My arm stings. It stings so bad.

No, Jade. Stop. You left that in your room. Down the drain. Let it take away your agon...

But it hurts!!

No!! You're wrong. Stop fighting me. You're fine here. Safe. Her room stinks heavily of vanilla. The fog of green sherbet wafted out from the door the second you stepped in. You're immune. They aren't. You're safe. 

My mind squabbled, the last of the dotty medicine ebbing its way out my noodle. I couldn't help but notice the stench of blood that followed me in here. Like my punishment. Like a ghost. 

I deserve this.

Right?

Which side of my mind thought I didn't? 

I squished closer to Effie, her cotton nightgown gentle against the horrors in my head. 

A dopey voice, heavy with sleep. "...Wha?..." 

"Shhh, it's just Jade. Do you mind? It's so soft in here."

A silky hand gripped at mine. "Of course, Petal. As long as you wish."

I nuzzled closer, an arm wrapped around her firm stomach, as I lost myself to sleep.

_Strings._

_Falling from the skies._

_Fluid and never-ending._

_Moving and twisting, yet leading nothing at all._

_I hear the stomping. The pitter patters._

_The clap clap clap of unseen hands applauding._

_The strings stop. Held taut by the invisible dancers._

_The strings move as one, closer and closer, like a march to nothing at all._

_The strings surround me, stopping once more before disappearing up into the air._

_I'm still surrounded._

_By nothing._

_Nothing grabs me violently around the arm, and I scream._

OH!!!!! 

Shit on a stick, what the fuck was that?!

I pull away from silky Effie and wrap my arms around me. The pain is impossible now. The blood having seeped through and stained Effie's perfect white sheets. There isn't enough salt in the world for everything I'm putting them through. 

I roll up the bedding like a pro, carefully toppling Effie over to the murmurs of "..croissants in a minute..." And " ...Tracey(?), you're going too fast... "

I think... I think I'm with it now. There's only one mind in my noodle and it's perfectly content being sassy. 

Carboxymethylcellulose is spelled Carboxymethylcellulose. 

Apple prints are in fashion.

Don't over mix meringue for your lemon meringue tart, you'll regret it.

Yeah... I'm okay. 

Okay, logic police, we're going to the doc. No. Jacob. NO, the doc. Doctor Jacob? Well, the coat would help with the hotne... No, babe. Focus. But you told him you'd be here. But if I wait here, I'll be dead. He'll be so mad. Okay. Doc. 

I slide my hand into my pocket, scooping up my post-it pad, kiss Effie on the cheek, and leave for my impromptu appointment. 

-Jacob-

She was here.

WAS.

If the pile of bloodied sheets on the ground didn't tell him that then the startled Faith with the post-it stuck firmly to her brow did. 

"Where is she?" He growled, storming over to Faith and tugging the yellow paper away.

_Hi Jake.  
My arm hurts.  
Going to doctor.  
Don't be mad x _

"Faith... Did she say anything?"

Faith rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away.

"Brother, I.. I think she said something about softness." Faith yawned, covering her mouth as she took in the blood stains dotting the white virginity theme she had going on. 

"Right. Fucking vague. If Jade comes back, sit on her then radio me."

-Jade-

I got a right bollocking from the doctor. No excuse mattered. Apparently, I was a "damned little fool", only able to make it to him by "sheer God given luck". When I snorted at the latter, I got another bollocking.

He was able to yell at me due to my ass attached to this bed with multiple medical cleaning supplies dotting the wheely table beside me. And behind me. I was trapped.

At one point, doc Theo left, only returning after loudly announcing my foolishness once more. 

I'm sorry, doc. You kill a dude then get back to me. 

"The Heralds are on their way." The doc began. "You are so lucky, young lady, that I diverted them from the option to chain you to the bed."

What, so they can chain me to MY bed again?! No fucking chance. I'm out of that gore chamber for a while. Vakay, bitches.

I waited till the doc finished patching me up, regretting the lie about to be spilled.

"Doc, do you have any of those loopy pills? They made me crazy but they really fucking worked."

"That would be "crazIER", my dearest patient. However, I shall only let you take them once a Herald returns. You have an unusual tendency to wander off when on those pills. My staff spent most of their time holding you down."

I beamed up at him. "Yea, I'm curious at the best of times, doc. Imagine me doped the fuck up." 

Doc Theo rolled his eyes at my language. "Just hold on one moment, my dear."

Fat chance.

-Jacob-

This was getting real fucking old.

The doctor was full of apologies, promising to chain her down himself next time she's bound to get herself hurt again.

Jacob didn't blame him. Jade wanted out, she'd find a way.

"She's in good spirits, brother Jacob. Her arm was like chewed meat but other than that, she seemed fine. A little quieter than normal. However, I recommend plastic surgery on the injury. I don't think she cared for her looks at the time."

"Do we even have a fucking plastic surgeon?"

"Brother John insisted. But doctor Lucian and his wife, doctor Cora, became caught outside and only just made it to the Bunker to the North. Once the tunnels are finished, I'm sure we can bring them over. I'm only too glad the Father brought them over to the Project. There's no other plastic surgeons on staff, and burns from the Collapse are reported throughout the Project, Sir."

Jacob inwardly shuddered at the burns, only too fucking glad he, and his family, made it when they could.

A sudden image of Jade burned up, screaming in silence as every part of her blackened into nothing recognisable caught Jacob unawares, and he charged past the doctor to throw up in the utility sink.

"Sir! Are you okay?! Do you want to sit down?"

Jacob spat into the sink, gritting his teeth at the shame.

"Fuck. No, thanks. Doc, just tell me where the fuck Jade went." 

"I'm sorry, brother Jacob. I have no idea."

"No note??"

"Nothing."

"Shit."

-Joseph-

The beginnings of John's reports had begun to trickle through.

Little was known at this point, however, it appeared as though there was an element of extremism growing throughout the Project. 

Of people who disagreed with Joseph, of his Voice.

Of _God._

The blind man was just a foot soldier. Barely able to retain information with all the fear that filled up his heart, but, as John understood the ramblings, it started with one, and now it was six. 

Six people. Four now. Or maybe more. Or maybe less. 

Apparently, the brand was not finished. It was their mark, Eden's Gate, but the man who branded their Jade had yet to add the finishing touches.

And then he would have taken her away through the many secret holes of the Bunker and made her scream through the intercom until she died in agony. 

"They have their ways, they have their means. You're going to regret bringing that whore heathen down here!" The blind man had cackled, right before John had electrocuted him into unconsciousness.

Joseph's radio stirred him out of his incoming migraine.

"Joe? Pick up. Over."

"Jacob? What's the problem, brother? Over."

"It's Jade. I think she's okay, if a bit of a fucking idiot, but we can't find her. I'm starting in the kitchens, will you hit the running track? They're on opposite ends. Over."

"Of course, brother. Do not fear, we'll find her. Over."

"Yea, sure. Do me a favour, Joseph. Sit on her. Out."

Joseph chuckled at his elder brother's obvious adoration. 

Luckily, Joseph's private study near to their church was only a short distance away from the running track, and as Joseph neared the track, he already knew Jade was in there.

A brightly coloured pair of sneakers with two socks neatly rolled up. 

Joseph opened the doors, his intense blue eyes searching immediately. 

A body, lying on their back, a knee casually draped over the other, bouncing gently in the air. Their arms were crossed behind their head, and they were...

"Oh hi, Joseph!! Hope you don't mind the the under-girly shit, I forgot my gym clothes, and you just _can't_ run in jeans."

Joseph sighed to himself, picking up the radio at his hip.

"Jacob, she's fine. Running track. Out."

_"Sit on her."_

Not dressed like this, he wouldn't. 

-Jade-

I swear I only ran for a little bit. Maybe an hour. And I was neat! Honest! All my clothes are folded up. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I was in trouble either way. 

And jeans!! Fuck jeans! What was I thinking? I can't run in these. The lacy white bra with the tiny banana motif between the booblings would do. The boy shorts, shockingly one colour (neon green), were _made_ for running in. 

_This_ was freedom.

Which was probably why I wouldn't be allowed to do it again for a while. There's only so many things Bacon would let slide. 

Joseph casually walked the track until he came to my side, a soft smile and a raised eyebrow never looked so threatening.

"It seems you've gotten yourself into a pickle, my dearest Jade."

"That's never new, Joseph. Sit your ass down or pick my ass up. Either way, get my vision out of the florescent lights."

He sat down beside me, crossing his legs. 

"So, I guess we're twinsies now. Skipping side by side into hell." I smirked, focusing on the pipes above us.

"Hardly. You were forced to kill, Jade. God won't fault you for that."

"I don't need God in this conversation, Joseph. Just you and me."

"Then I don't fault you for that."

"They were one of yours. Didn't they have a family?"

Joseph shook his head, twisting his wrist around until it cracked. "No. No family."

I sighed long and hard. Smoothing a bandaged hand over my brow, my ribs, the meat where I was barbecued then carved up like Sunday dinner. 

"Then I guess it's just me. I just gotta... Get over it, right? Fight my demons. Scream and beg for forgiveness from my own damn self until all I have left is self-hatred?" 

"It's your choice."

"No, I won't do that. Seven years we're down here, apparently. I didn't fucking pack that level of personal hell. Fuck him. Fuck him for what he tried to do to me. For ... For what I had to do to _defend_ myself!!"

"Fuck the past." Joseph muttered. 

I smiled, I was getting to him. I reached out, grasping at his cool, clammy hand. 

Fuck it.

"MORETTI!"

Oh shit. Daddy's home.

I held tighter onto Joseph's hand as we stood up together. Jacob was storming towards us, my clothes gathered up in his arms.

"Get dressed." Jacob ordered, dropping my clean clothes to the track.

I squished Joseph's hand for a second more before letting go and carefully pulling on my clothes, wincing at the various pain as Jacob stood with his arms crossed and nothing on his face but anger.

As soon as I tied my sneakers, a heavy hand wrapped around the back of my neck, and lead me out the doors, leaving Joseph back on the track.

There was only furious silence from Jacob, and nothing from me. Up until he tried to force me into my bedroom. 

I stopped in the doorway, already breathing in the fumes of despair.

"No, Jacob. I'm not going back in there. I need a time-out. _Please."_

Jacob twisted me around to face him. He wiped away the single tear that stole its way onto my cheek.

"Fine."

He lead us into his room. Been a while since I'd been here. Never in the light. It was all masculine. Thick dark wood, forest green patterns. Scent of cigars and sweat. Kinda hot, really. Expensive, but clearly not made _by_ him, just _for_ him.

He lead me to the bed. Only letting go to slam the door to.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Jacob asked with a deadly undertone, leaning against the closed door.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he kept talking. Answering my question for me.

"You weren't, were you? You never think. You never think about how dangerous that is. How I could be furious at a corpse now instead of you staring at me with those big fucking doe eyes!" 

I opened my mouth again, but he shook his head. This was his time. 

"Do I have to fucking chain you to me?!" 

He charged past the bed to a mahogany wardrobe, surprising me when he dragged the door open to not find clothes in there, but CHAINS hanging in loops from a bar at the top.

Kinky.

Don't say that.

"Cos I will fucking do it!! I will chain you to me like a prisoner for a month until you get it through your head!"

He slammed the doors closed, the clanking of heavy metals fighting against the noise of his furious breathing.

He stood in front of me again, arms wrapped around his stomach so tight that the... That his shirt...

Oh.

Eye level hint of stomach. Just above his belt.

Does he know? I look up at him. Jacob's just wrapped a hand around his eyes, obviously trying to calm himself. Or maybe to get angrier. Who fucking knows.

I scoot closer. I just wanna check something. I'm in trouble anyways. 

Stop thinking of excuses, just do it. 

I kiss him. Flicking my tongue out quickly along the hint of stomach.

He tastes like salt and fury.

Jacob stumbles back.

"Jade! The fuck?!"

"Shut up, Jake" I grasp his shirt around the hips, pulling him closer. 

"...Jade! You can't!!"

"I just wanna check, okay. No penis, just muscle."

I lift his shirt a little higher, just at the base of those abs that got me butt tapped not too long ago. 

"May I?" I ask, maximising my puppy dog eyes to full pathetic mode. 

"You may not like what you see." 

I grin up at him. "I think I've proven my want to bite you for a while now, Jacob. I've _always_ liked what I've seen. 

I rise the shirt a touch higher, running my fingers softly along the scars, and digging my nails into paler bits of Jacob, kissing, and nipping as I go. Claiming the parts of him not marked by life, by marking them with me. 

He hisses, brushing a curl behind my ear, and I smile as I nip. 

"You can't... Jade, you can't." He lifts my chin up, forcing my eyes to his. "You keep rising up my stomach, then another part of me will rise, too. I'm not going to go that route when you're fucking injured." 

"Just to your chest, please?"

"You're supposed to be punished."

"I am!" I pull at his loose hands around my chin, lowering my face so I can speak to his stomach. "Don't you think I want to do my first naughty with you right this second? Tear it all off. Bite and fuck while you're all mad like this?"

"First..." Jacob groans as I lick a swipe across the base of his chest. "...First naughty? I'm gonna be your first?"

I bite lightly at his nipple. Always wanted to do that.

Fuck-it List.

Jacob jumps back. "Fuck, Jade! Carry on like that and..."

I smile, all teeth and tongue lickin. "I know. I saw my chance."

He rolls his shirt back down, looking away as he runs a hand down the fabric.

"Jade, just... Shit... Just get into bed. You need your rest."

I beam up at him, scooting back until my butt hits the headboard. I shove my legs under the duvet then kick my sneakers and jeans off under the covers, collecting them and placing them neatly beside the bed.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Paperwork. Get some rest."

"Night, Jake."

"Sleep. You're still in trouble, ya know that?"

"Oh, I know." 

I place my head against the pillow thick with the scent of Jacob. 

I'm in a _lot_ of trouble.


	31. Fuckedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's adventurous mind ends where the stationery is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my cookie Christ!! I think this is my longest Chapter so far, apart from Jez fic, and I am KNACKERED. Just slouched, legs akimbo, on my chair like a lazy arse. 
> 
> I love this Chapter, though. I wrote the last bit about 3 months back. As an idea. It took so fucking long to get to it but I'm glad it got included. It needed to be included, I think. PLEASE tell me what you think. Maybe it's too this or too that or just Jade enough that it works. 
> 
> And I know THE SEX hasn't cometh yet. Look, this isn't Goldipenis and the 3 entrances, okay? I'm doing my bestest to have a story, and characters that'll be loved on a bit. I can happily recommend naughty Fics on here. I get giggly about that, too. 
> 
> Okay, my darlings. Please, take care of yourselves, okay? I want you front and centre, silently judging my silly efforts. I'm hopeful for the odd giggle. I'm not insistent on the giggle, though. 
> 
> Love yous ❤

-Jacob-

Jacob sat at his mahogany desk, flipping through detailed reports on Judge experiments from over in his own Bunker to the North. As expected, progress was minimal. It was just an idea, after all. Wild beasts don't thrive in underground Bunkers, neither do humans. This was simply time to kill while nature above destroyed and wiped the slate clean before beginning again. 

Jacob would be ready for when that happened. He was eager to explore, to learn what nature had given this destructive planet. Oh, he wouldn't be there a hundred or a thousand years from now, but he could be there at the beginning. Leave his mark on this world. Perhaps even...

A voice shook him out of his thoughts. Jade was muttering in her sleep, twisting in his sheets and fighting against the enemies corrupting her mind. He felt for her, recognising the bead of sweat trickling down her brow and glancing against the bandage to be soaked up like a sponge.

Jacob dropped the file on prisoner distribution with a quiet sigh, it was time to change that bandage anyways. Doc Theo would give him a fucking lecture. If not to his face, then certainly through the mail system John was devising. Like Jacob needed more shitty paperwork to go through. 

He padded softly into the bathroom and began grabbing at the supplies. His Jade needed her own medical treatment quarters at this rate. 

Shifting through the painkillers, wondering if he could slip her another dose, Jacob dropped the needles when he heard the crash. He slammed the bathroom door back just as his Chosen rammed his front door in to find Jade on her knees shifting through broken bits of his bedside lamp.

Jacob waved his Chosen away, noting that Jade didn't even flinch when his men, and himself, for that fucking matter, had charged into the room. 

She was picking shards of ceramic up, collecting them carefully in her other hand.

That was when Jacob came round the side of the bed to find her kneeling _amongst_ the shards, ignorant to the pain she must be feeling. 

"..Sorry..sorry, I'm sorry. I broke... I'm sorry..."

Jade continued muttering to the ground, pinching at tiny fragments to add to the growing pile. 

Jacob crouched beside her, gently collecting the shards and dropping them to the side as he scooped Jade up and placed her back on the bed, flinching at the fresh marks on her knees.

"Jade, honey, it's fine. It's just a lamp."

She struggled then, shifting to get back on the floor. 

"No!! It's the last lamp!! You...you don't...You can't have many!" Jade sniffed, pushing into his shoulder as she tried to charge past him. 

"Sweetheart, we have thousands of the fucking things." Jacob lied, taking in her glazed eyes. She was still half asleep. Not taking in the pain or the logic of the situation. He pushed Jade back down to his bed, sitting beside her on the damp sheets as she closed her eyes and fell to a restless sleep, muttering apologies until her dreams consumed her.

-Jade-

A pressure on my brow was kinder than the rest of the pressure that tortured my stiff body. It brushed softly back and forth, tempting sleep. But no. I had to wake. The lady loo awaits. Plus, my belly was rumbling something awful. 

I opened my eyes, hissing at the light above, as Bacon came into view.

"Heeeey..." I yawned, taking in the worried crease upon his brow, and the medical supplies, fucking medical supplies, where the... Wasn't there a lamp? 

"How long have you been here? There must be sommit better on than the Jade show."

His crease faded away, a quick needy smirk buried within his beard, and he bent down to kiss me. 

Oh.  
Okily dokily. 

I kissed back happily as he took the reins, fighting my wish to nip with quick nips of his own. I fought back with a cheeky hand crawling up the back of his shirt, with every graze across his textured flesh like a tingle I thrived upon. I was only too willing to grab at the thin strings of control Jake allowed, despite my lack of knowing what the fuck I was doing. I just had this urge to pinch, nip, and bite. Is that sex? Because that's fine, we'll just do that. No need for *insert here*.

I tightened the pressure on his back, nudging him closer to me until we were chest to chest, him having to support himself with a hand pushed into the headboard behind me. 

What was new was his other hand. Just as mischievous as myself, it crawled up my stomach, lifting my shirt up as there was very little room for it. It made its way up, and rested at the base of my breast through the bra, the fabric preventing the coarseness of his skin but allowing the gasp that escaped my lips and directly onto his. He grinned as I bit my lip, pushing my forehead into his as I keened at the new sensation.

"All this from just a touch? I'll have to remember that." Jake teased, as his thumb hinted at new worlds to explore.

"Don't... Don't you dar...dare, Jaco.." I gasped as the thumb brushed my hardening nipple through the bra, attempting to ignore, and then pledging revenge against the deep chuckle that added vibrations to an already turbulent mind. 

I dug my nails into his back then, silently begging for freedom, or maybe to go further, when the heaven and hell surrounding us worked together to lightly tap against Jacob's front door.

I'll be honest, the growl that grew from inside Jacob did little to lessen the fuzziness inside of me. I wanted him to growl like that for _other_ reasons, and vowed to work myself to the bone to figure out how. 

He regrettably dropped his hand, and backed away, a light in his eyes from how he was looking at me all mussed up with my shirt ridden half up my stomach, and an unwelcome pout on my lip. I tidied myself up when he turned to open the door, nudging my shirt down, and running a hand through my curls to have some semblance of normality. 

Nothing could stop the grin on my face, and the glint in my eyes of things to come. I looked up as Jacob stepped back into the bedroom area, his heavy cough pulled me back to realising that I was repeatedly running a hand down my stomach, nearly flattening my shirt into paper with the amount of times I rubbed myself down. 

Effie stepped in behind Jacob, a shy smile on her plush lips. 

"EFFIE!" I leaped out of bed, stumbling into Jacob when I realised my knees were wrapped too. When..??? He caught me easily, as Effie reached out to help. 

I glanced down at my freshly bandaged knees. "...Jake?? What the fuck happened here?" 

"You were half asleep, sweetheart. Had an accident."

"The lamp?"

"The lamp."

I hopped up and kissed him on the cheek apologetically, before falling into the arms of Effie, hugging her tightly against my achy body.

"Effie!! Are you visiting me or visiting Jacob, cos I can just..." I asked, bouncing lightly on the spot. 

"Darling Petal, the Father came to ask you to join us for dinner in the main dining area."

"Oh!! That'll be...Wait." I glanced between Jacob and Effie. "I'm Petal, right? Because Jacob is more Redwood."

Jacob rolled his eyes, smirking off the side while Effie giggled away. 

"Yes, my Jade. Come!! Both of you, please join us. The Father wishes for us all to be seen together in these turbulent times."

Oh fuckadoo. I'm a prop.

"Er...I can't. I have..." Fuck, I don't have anything. "I have Miss Virn's 6th Grade gym. Jacob would be honoured to go in my place, though." I attempted to nudge Jacob forward, but, like a Redwood, you need an axe and a court order to knock him down.

"I'm going too, honey. Nobody will come near you." Jake nodded down to me, doing little to dispel my prop issues.

"Doesn't it just make sense to slot me in somewhere? You're going to make me into a thing. I don't want to be a thing."

Jake scoffed, catching Effie's eye like a private fucking joke (Author's note: I had this TWICE this week. What the hecky hell is that about? Include me or piss off.). "Jade, you don't think people have been talkin about you this entire time? The apocalypse is the main topic but you're a close fucking second." 

I dropped my mouth open in shock, feeling an uncomfortable level of anxiety. Did Jacob think that would make me feel better, being flaunted like a piece of hot ass meat? 

"No. No, I'm not going. Shove me in the closet, I don't care."

"Jade, we're going. _All_ of us. You're safe."

I shook my head, grabbing at my shirt and pulling it straight up off my body. I didn't have to look myself. I knew what was there. I felt it.

"You want me to walk out like this, Jacob? Does Joseph? Letting them _see_ that even heaven can go through hell, right? I'm not an image! I'm not a... Fuck...." I stumbled over my words, stepping away from Effie and her obvious want to console. "Give me time to heal, and then I'll go."

"Jade..." Jacob stepped forward, reaching for my shirt held loosely in my hand. He tugged it, opened it up, and slotted me in carefully like I was a child. As I popped my head up from the shirt, Jake ran his warm hands across my neck, freeing the curls. He kept his hands around me, embracing me from the neck up. "... We're gonna walk in there, eat our food, and leave. No speeches, no announcements. It's just you an me. Alright?"

"If Joseph even tries to..."

"...Then I'll tackle him to the ground myself. Deal?" 

Searching his light but in no means less intense blue eyes, I saw only honesty. And a liiiiittle horniness. 

"I want to be the one you tackle to the ground, then we'll shake on it." I reached up, curling my fist around his red coil of hair. _"I'm_ first, understand?"

Jacob growled (holy moly) in response, pulling me up to his soft, vibrating lips and reminding me that he has control. 

Until I bit back. 

And then Effie coughed.  
Whoops.

"And how long has this being going on?" Effie teased, bouncing on the balls of her bare feet.

"It would have been going on a lot longer if you hadn't said anything." I responded, flicking my tongue out from around Jacob's shoulder. "Alright, let's go." I tugged at Jacob's hand as we headed to his front door, until a quick tap to my butt stopped me in my tracks.

"Tsss sweetheart, as much as I'm sure they'll enjoy it, you probably shouldn't go in tiny bright green shorts."

I snorted, looking down at myself. "Yea.. You know, this is probably what Jebus wore under his robe, but I understand. Effie, could you please pick me up appropriate but not lacy items from my room?"

"Of course, my Petal! Would you like your toiletries?" 

A sudden flash of my bathroom all bloody and fleshy bits of me twirling round the drain like a twisted ballet... Fuck no. "No! I mean, fuck, no thank you. I'll smell like Jacob today. He ain't half bad to snif...er...to _borrow_ items from."

I brought Effie into a squish before dodging round Jacob to use his bathroom. Oh, my apologies, his _masculine_ bathroom. The large tiled shower was still damp from what I assumed to be Jacob rubber duckin. The mint still fresh in the air kissed back, but with less rough beard bristling away at my cheek. It was a challenge to leave Jacob behind. If I wanted to, of course. If I was all bouncy towards him then I was fairly fucking lucky and really should just live in this one room. 

I stripped and stood at the edge of the shower, carefully washing bits of me as the bandages were a part of me now. Band-Jade, Jade-Aid? We'll work on it.

A light tap to the bathroom door and a skinny arm draped in clothes and a toothbrush gripped in the fist appeared. I paid in a gentle kiss to the giggly knuckle then got dressed and scrubbed up fast. Light grey slacks with black buttons, and a loose white shirt- The most conservative items I owned. Luckily, Effie knew me enough to grab colourful panties, mostly because I didn't have any other kind. 

Hey, give me a fucking break. My life before that fucker died was black and white cotton underwear. Once I was free, the world was full of colour, lace, and fruit printed. The first thing I bought with my royalties was Victoria's Secret.

Leaving the bathroom, I shot out, fuelled by hunger, and grabbed at Jacob's hand on the way past him making the bed. He fought for control again, switching places and leading me down the corridor, two of his men at our backs. 

It got busier the further we got, and I let go of Jacob's hand close to the recognised entrance to the food hall. There were more of his men dotted about and I waited while Jacob stopped to order them to watch "Sector 4" and "funnel the people through this entrance only". 

The more we waited, the more people came until I was convinced it was standing room only. I admittedly felt a little flushed with the looks Jacob was getting, and started to step back into the crowd, hoping to make my way back to Jacob's room before an arm slung its way around my waist and growled quietly into my ear _"I will chain you to me."_ before continuing the conversation with his men.

I have to ask: Does Jacob think that's bad? Cos that doesn't sound terrible. That seems quite pleasant. Clearly I'm meant to be quivering in my sneakers but I couldn't crush my lips together more to stop the grin peeking through. I'm guessing Jake noticed as the fingers on my waist gripped a little tighter, pulling me into his side.

Eventually, Bacon shut the fuck up, and he dragged me firmly into the food hall. I'd never seen it so full of life. It seemed about 80% of the food hall was crowded. People laughing amongst themselves, talking, clattering of utensils. A few dotted about were crying, hands on their shoulders from people attempting to console them. I could _swear_ there was a prayer circle going on on the far side. But really, they just seemed normal. 

Except for the similarly dressed clothes. That was weird. Fruit dotted underwear, people. It's not that hard. We have to restart the planet, right? Let's start with that.

Luckily, Jacob didn't drag me kicking and biting to a raised platform in the middle of the room. We turned right, settling into a table not unlike all the others. Sat here was Joseph, who warmly grasped at my hand with a soft smile, and Effie, who hopped up with a laugh and wrapped her skinny arms around me until I squeaked with the pain of it. No John, though. A space was clearly available, cutlery at 10 and 2. Right beside me, in fact. Jacob sat on my other side with Effie across from me and Joseph opposite Jacob. There were a few guards dotted about, but really all seemed fine. 

Jacob rubbed my thigh with his own, but I expect that's because his thighs take up more than one chair. At least until his hand dropped down and landed heavily on my knee, making me jump enough to rattle the fancy albeit plain cutlery and white linen napkins.

He was _flirting._ He's adorkable. I'll avoid telling him that, though. 

I smiled up at him as Jacob started asking Joseph how the ventilation was working with the cattle, when Effie's sudden look to the right led me to follow her gaze. 

It was John. Confidently striding closer and closer, a beaming smile on his... Cut lip? I could see the red through the beard. The scrapes and scratches up and down his neck, his arms... 

I shot up from my chair, avoiding Jacob's grabby hands and ran over to John who looked a little stumped, and a lot fucking sore up close.

"John?! Wha... You look like shit! What the fuck happened?? Who hurt you??" I questioned him, picking up his arm and running my fingers up his scratches as carefully as I could. 

"Jade, my dear, I'm perfectly fihmmm..." John replied, smiling up until I brushed aside his beard to check his busted lip. Up close, I could see the beginnings of a bruise at his right temple, and another three pronged attack on his neck. I ran my hand up around the back to check for blood, but it appeared to be healing well. Whatever "it" was.

There was a few bloodied marks still fresh on John's shirt and a strip of... I ran my hand along his thigh, bringing the black chalkish powder on my fingers to my nose. It smelled like fire. 

God knows what was under his shirt. 

Jacob rested a hand on his youngest brother's shoulder as John glanced over seemingly grateful. "Jacob, honey, he's fine. Come sit back down."

"No. No, I won't." I grabbed John's hand firmly and began tugging him out of the food hall. "We need to get him clean and then I'm calling doc Theo."

"Jade..."

"Jacob, I insist. Look at him! He's having a shower, we're cleaning him up, and then we'll have Cheeseburgers."

I'm sure Jacob's sigh was meant to incite fear, but I didn't have time to laugh at that. I tugged John along, Jacob following right on his heels. 

I opened John's room, having never been in here before, I almost toppled over a beautiful handcrafted coffee table, but John managed to hold on tight, pulling me back into him.

"Bloops!" I snorted, stopping to take in his quarters . Now this room was all John. Stunning blue scene, almost as tantalising as his eyes. Such a small area but rich in quality and design. Less masculine, more "whatever I luvs, I haz". 

"Holy shit show, John! You picked this??"

"Every detail, my dear." I could _hear_ the pride in his voice.

"Nice eye. Christ, that bed looks comfy, though. Why didn't you just bring me and Jacob to your room?"

"Didn't have a chance. You were rather... Stubborn."

I laughed, squeezing his hand. "Alright pretty boy. Shower is wherever you put it. Hop to." I nudged him in the vague direction of two rooms at the back. "We'll leave the door open a crack in case you need us, okay?"

"Jade, I'm perfectly capab..."

"Shut the fuck up, Johnny." I winked at him, reaching up to hug him tightly. He crushed me back, seemingly fighting for most pain inflicted in a moment of kindness, then stepped back to disappear into his bathroom. 

Jacob waited for me outside, eyebrow raised as per usual.

"He's a grown ass man, Jade."

"Clearly not if he went to the dining area looking and smelling like that. Now come..." I grabbed his hand. " ...He won't be long, and then we can see if you need to call the doc."

_"We_ can see?"

I felt a tinge of blush reach my cheeks as I pulled Jacob along through his front door. "Well, clearly I meant _you._. 

I turned, looking up at Jacob as he nodded thoughtfully. 

"Eh huh... And what's this thing with you and chains?"

Oh fuck.

"Oh, I think I heard John..." I tried to squirm past Jacob but I couldn't even squirm past his intense gaze as he shook his head and smirked down at me. 

"No. Honey, you stay right here."

"Look, Jake. I dunno. I'm kinda new to this, and...well, yeah. Chains with... You and...possibly fuckable people kinda works." I avoided looking at the fresh glint in his eyes which did nothing to lessen the fuzziness feeling.

"Okay, an idea for another day, huh?" Jacob beamed at my flushed cheeks, letting me want to kick n run.

"...It's... A maybe. I mean, if that's okay, and normal n stuff...

"It's perfectly fucking normal... Mhmmm, honey, I'm gonna make you see stars." Jacob stated, biting his lip at the possibility.

Possibly.  
As I had no fucking clue if stars was a good sign.

"That's... That's a good thing, right?"

The smile and glint in his eyes dropped straight away, and Jacob stepped back, a look I hadn't ever seen before came across his face.

Oh shit. I broke Jacob.

He was stunned. 

Until he wasn't.

Now, I hadn't known Jacob that long. But I didn't think him bending at the waist and laughing so hard that the entire bunker shook was a regular thing.

I watched him, mouth agape, as he nudged past me and stood leaning against the bathroom door frame on the other side of the bed. Laughing his arse off. Deep, breathy laughter. 

I have broken Jacob. I knew it. How was I going to explain this to his brothe...

Oh. Speak of the devil...

...and he shall appear...

...dripping wet, suds still dotted in his hair...

...Naked to his waist.

I had a sudden urge to giggle.

John stood, mouth fully open, staring at his eldest brother. 

His body was... Oh Christ almighty. What the fuck were you thinking, Papa Jebus? Two of them?? Un-fucking-fair.

He was finely muscular. Gym muscular compared to Jacob's strength built from nature. Covered in scars, oh, so many scars. Young and new. Spoken words and unspoken screams. It hurt me to look at him. 

And yet.

The tattoos. Intricate. Each one telling me a part of John that I would know only if I asked him personally. 

It was like a game:  
You only know me if you ask.  
I'll only tell you the truth if you look beyond the cover.

One in particular tugged at my mind. It was different than the rest. While they were sharp and ferocious, this one was almost childlike. 

It started as a tiny, perfectly detailed, almost cartoonish cloud on his right rib. A string tattoo curled its way down in twists and loops. A seagull here, a flash of colour of a daring rainbow there. Down and down, like an adventure, until it disappeared down his right side below his damp white towel clinging to his hip.

I was disappointed. Wishing to know how it ended. I looked up at John, watching him for a moment as he stared as his eldest brother. They were so lost in themselves that...

I gulped silently. They wouldn't know. I just wanted to see the final tattoo. 

I carefully peeled back the towel, holding onto both ends and dropped it a touch as I rediscovered and followed John's adventurous tattoo. 

It twirled one final time, lines curled like the wind, then ended, finally, into the tiny outline of a paper aeroplane right next to his...

Oh.

That is a penis.

Hi.

I'll just erm... I'll be going now.

I chewed at my lip, lifting the towel back up, and neatly pinching it together at his hip, lightly tapping to keep it glued there. It's okay, John will be distracted by the...

Deadly silence.

Oh fuck. 

I closed my eyes, then brought my gaze open and up to John staring at me, this odd twinkle in his eye that I couldn't read for the life of me.

So, one possibly knows... And Jacob. Fuck. I lifted my hand, waved a little, then began stepping backwards towards the open door.

Just leave the room, Jade.  
Then leave your body.  
Then leave everything else.

"Nuh-uh." John rested his tattooed ( fucking tattoos!) hand on my shoulder.

Fucking curiosity.

I'll be the first to admit that that was naughty. So first to admit it that...

"I'll be the first to admit that that was naughty." I tried to calm my blushing, but there it was - Red on olive. 

"Yes, it was, rather." John raised his other damp hand to my chin, raising my red to his calm, amused features. 

A voice rose from behind John. "Honey, we already discussed it, and we're both fucking happy to love you. To both be in a relationship with you." 

Oh.

That's news. 

That's normal, right?

Jacob stood beside John, nudging John's hand aside to share my warm chin. "And we have a good idea that you want us both, too. What with your...erm... we'll call it curiosity."

Fuckedy fucking curiosity.

Okay....right. Be honest, Jade. 

"I'm not gonna lie. You're both fucking fit, and firm, and you have pleasant to look at butts. Oh, and you make me feel fuzzy."

Okay, babe. Good start. This is a regular thing. A totally regular conversation.

"Actually, that's it. Just all of that. I like you. I don't mind if... If..I mean, I can live elsewhere in this bunker, if that's too much."

They both shook their heads at that, amusement still fresh on their features. Why do I feel like such a damn fool when it comes to this topic? A frustrated tear ran down my cheek.

Jacob and John stepped forward at the same time, lightly bumping into each other as they sandwiched me up in their muscled, fabulously manly scented (stop sniffing them) glory. 

"No, darlin. You stay put. We have pretty fucking half decent patience, and will wait until you figure out what this is to you."

"Okay. Thank you. You guys are weird and have nice muscles."

A beard closely followed by human rested on my shoulder from behind.

"Yes, we do. You may search under any towel you wish with us." John nibbled into my shoulder through my shirt. 

Neat.

I buried into Jacob a little more as John ate my shoulder. 

This...  
This was okay.


	32. J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colour Jade horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> I'm on time today!! I know, right? Been way off recently. My hours are between 3-5 and I've been distracted by pandemic squirrels. Oh and animal crossing. Love/hate because I can't do much else.
> 
> How are my beans? Are you well? I'm okay. Little scatty. It's weird cos I'm just chattering away to my friends on social media, and sometimes I only ever want to talk about Far Cry 5, but they don't give a rat's bottom as much as we clearly do.
> 
> I've also tested the idea of writing another FC5 Fic. I am SUPER busy, so it'll probably be updated once every 3-4 weeks, and it'll only be less than 10 Chapters, most likely. See? This is why I'm not sure. It's just too bonkers right now. Jade started before all of this.
> 
> Okay, so, Ficerooni... This is a PolySeed vibe going on. If you're related to me and have snuck up on here reading my crap, PLEASE do NOT read further. I love ya, but NO. Also, my social media squishies... SHOO!!! I'm shy enough!! 
> 
> Oh, lovenuggets, take care of yourselves. Prepare for vastly naff pre-naughty. Possibly pre-pre-naughty. ❤

-John-

John hopped back in his marble shower, tossing the towel behind him. Jacob had nudged him back to his room after he realised John's shampoo was spoiling Jade's various bandages. Moaning about "Having to change the fucking things".

John stood nude, the water from the many openings above drenching him in seconds. He let out a long sigh and rested his head against the far wall, raising his hand to his hip and still feeling the phantom touches of Jade's various curiosities. 

When he got that tattoo done by a trusted tattoo artist back in Atlanta, it was just a doodle. Just a mark to add to his growing collection (only under his clothes for convenience) that brought him back to his childhood with his elder brothers.

John never intended for the tattoo to reach that far down. He thinks of himself back then, all cocaine and heroin. All vodka and tapped shots. Men and women. Terrible choices that led to all of that... Choices he could still be proud of today, if he was being honest with himself. 

Had he known now of the final resting place of that doodle tat, he would had inflicted horrors upon the tattoo artist. Using a blade specifically as a tattoo gun wouldn't have fucking done it.

John did not like being made a mockery of.

And yet... If the tattoo had not been placed so low done, then certainly Jade wouldn't have followed it down to his genitals, of all places. 

Silver linings. 

He was now _unofficially_ or perhaps, at a stretch, _officially_ in a relationship with Jade. 

Together with Jacob.

John shook his head, his Envy settling neatly in his gut. He kept his hand at his hip, closed his eyes, and let the water drain all the suds away. Maybe if he scrubbed a little harder then his Sins would circle the drain, too.

A light tap to the door and John already knew who it was; his brothers wouldn't have knocked.

"Hey, you ready?" Jade asked through the door, her quiet voice causing John to turn off the shower.

"Cos I'm making Jake check you for holes, and then we're gonna eat." 

Holes? John chuckled, grabbing a fresh towel and started to dab at himself. 

"Yes, my darling. I'll be quick. You can send my brother to check for "holes" in ten minutes."

"No problemo... Don't.. Don't add anymore, okay?"

"I'm not that clumsy. Like somebody els..."

"Hey!!" Jade obviously kicked the base of the bathroom door, furious in her indignation. "I did NOT start that shit, okay?? I only occasionally get into trouble, but mostly trouble gets into me!"

John immediately felt like shit, wrapping the towel around his waist, then opening the door to a fuming Jade. All teeth and no attempt at brushing away the curls tickling along her eyelashes as she blinked up at him. 

"I thought you were all "smooth talker", what the fuck was that?!" Jade questioned John, taking a step into his damp bathroom, facing off against John. 

"You're right. Uncalled for. I'm sorry. I suppose Jacob isn't the only one who's worried about you when you go wandering off."

Now it was Jade's turn to look squirmy. "Technically, that was Jacob. The dumbass drugged me up and fell asle..."

_"What did you call me?_

"Nothing!! I said... I said "fineass"!" Jade lightly kicked John in the shin, hissing "Your fault." Before flipping him off then disappearing out John's front door. 

John overhead Jade chattering away, before fading off into silence. 

Once upon a time, the Seed brothers wouldn't have stood for Jade's little bouts of Wrath.

It really was a new world.

-Jacob-

_"What did you call me?"_ Jacob demanded, storming over after ordering his men back to the food hall. 

Jade at least had the common sense to look embarrassed. Didn't his Jade understand how much trouble she was already in with him? If she was nobody, just a body in a cage... The example he could have made with her would be numerous, and ingenious in their design. 

He would have broadcast it far and wide. Across all signals. Borders be damned. 

Jacob looked down at Jade, catching the glimmer of sweat, and mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She may regret, but it certainly wasn't for long. 

He grinded his teeth, staring long and hard... She just beamed up at him. Lightly flushed, and full of wonder. His stare could topple their enemies, Joseph had once told him. Make them cower and plead. Be the army of one. 

Who would dare stand against him? 

She could certainly be a possibil...

Jacob stumbled back against the wall as Jade jumped him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, and immediately grabbing around his neck and in his hair, as she went straight for his lips. 

Shit, he read that wrong.

She kissed and nipped, he kissed back just as hard, grabbing her ass, and running a hand up the back of her shirt, running roughly up the hellscape of her young life, and still finding her skin softer than his. Her curls mussed up, dragging themselves along his cheek and catching on their lips as they consumed each other. 

Closed eyes and sharp teeth.

It was clear she was new to this. Clumsy. Violent almost. But needy, so needy. He was an experienced man, but he knew it wasn't just lust with her. It was a life. A future. And that made him clumsy too. Both of them fucking this up. Nothing worth stopping over, though.

He could feel himself getting hard, aiming right for where Jade was grinding into him. He stumbled over want and need, grabbing forcefully at mundane thoughts to bring him back down to not taking her virginity in the hallway. 

Like a light bulb went off above her mind, Jade stopped gripping his shoulder, nails dug in deep, and made her way down his chest, scratching lightly, towards hi...

"Ahem." John coughed. 

Fuck.

"Fuck!! John, give us a... minute!" Jade gasped, taking quick breaths before biting between each word.

Jacob wanted to continue. Every part of him, apart from the logical side of his mind, wanted to take her here. Public hallway be damned. 

"What, so you can fuck in the hallway? So you can bleed all over yourselves?" 

?? That stopped Jacob. He finally opened his eyes to his messy, lips swollen, flushed cheeks, blood pouring down her arm Jade, before growling into the corner of Jade's lips and lowering her down to the ground as she whined and swore. 

"Trust you to ruin the fucking mood, Johnny." Jade sighed, flinching as the soiled bandage slid off her arm before slopping down onto the ground. 

John stepped forward, all clean and perfect as fucking usual, a small smirk on his lips, and pushed back the sweaty curls on the brow of Jade. 

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, straightening his shirt, and already feeling the bruises from the bite marks Jade insisted upon rising to the surface.

"I'll take care of it. John, go meet us in the cafeteria."

"Brother, I would be honoured to take that request, but...er.." John paused, eyes flickering down to Jacob's crotch. 

Jade followed his gaze, blushing red when she realised. "Oh! Oh... Penis activated."

Oh for fuck's... Jacob raised his hand to his brow. He was was too old for this shit.

Jacob ignored John's snort and the laughter that followed before disappearing into his room with an ordered "Take care of it." 

He stormed through into his bathroom, prepping his mind to think of anything else. Glancing up at the mirror at the old, broken down stranger staring back at him, Jacob felt shame. 

At least until he saw the thin scratches at his collarbone. The bruises sucked into his flesh with passion. 

Wait.  
That can't be a...? 

A T. With a smaller bruise curving its way into a J.

She marked him. 

Fucking hell. She did belong with them.

Hell, a 24 year old. A strong, intelligent, ferociously gorgeous young woman full of heart - whether she knew it or not - just branded him for herself. Sure, he'd had to cover it up cos it's a sign of weakness to be claimed, but it was for him. Just for Jacob. 

She was claiming him for herself.

-Jade-

"You think he's pissed?" I asked John as he led me to sit on a towel he had just spread out on his fancyass bed. 

"Well, it certainly didn't help calling an erection "Penis activated"."

"Does that... Does that reduce an erection?"

"Laughing at it would do." 

John disappeared into the bathroom, but I followed him in, gawping at the massive shower and tiles clearly made from something more than plastic or glass. Even his toilet had different levers to what I'm used to. Or what I've ever even _seen._

John caught my eye in the medicine cabinet. "Wha...? Why are you following me in here? Sit back on the bed." 

"I..I wanted to fight you on laughing, you're the one that laughed, I was just flushed from climbing up him, but, John, _shit,_ look at this shower! How rich are you??"

John chuckled, running a hand up my bruised neck carefully before whispering in my ear "Not quite as rich as you, my dear."

I felt a flush rise up again. Money from my work was always an embarrassing, maybe even shameful topic. Yes, I was grateful the publishers had picked up my little fantasy series, but the whole damn thing had been created through my pain. I know that entire series inside and out because I had memorized it while cowering in that closet. 

I didn't think I'd earn that much.

I looked up at John, those fucking stunning azures reading my every thought, and left the bathroom, perching on the towel at the edge of his bed. 

A moment later, a silent John came out the bathroom, laden with familiar supplies.

He nudged me back on the bed, picking my legs up and swinging them over so I lay flat on my back.

"John..What? It's an arm injury."

"Just making you comfy, my dear." He flickered his eyes downwards. "And saving my sheepskin rug."

I glanced over, seeing the obvious three dots of red gleaming on the soft woollen fluff. 

"Oh. Sorry. Do you have a backup sheep?"

"Actually, yes. But, we'll save that one for when you lose a limb and bleed out all over my furnishings."

"Next week then." I joked, laughing as John swatted me on the leg before sitting beside my hip. 

He began picking at the supplies, sorting them out neatly on the bed. A clear difference to Jacob's tossing about and cramming into his mouth to save space. I kinda like it though. The _messiness_ of someone so uniform. One time, Jacob bit through a thread to my stitch, and he had to tell me off cos I was giggling like an idiot. 

It was an inspired kinky moment. Whether he knew it or not.

I think he may know it now.

"What are you smirking about?" John asked gently, leaning in close to check my arm. Consuming my thoughts of Jacob with thoughts of mint, sandalwood, and some shiny, mildly fragrant goop in John's hair that was catching the light.

"Messes. Biting. Indifference."

"I don't suppose you'll let me in on your secretive smirks."

"I tell you what. You tell me about that scar, and I'll tell you why I'm rich. Or, at least, _was_ rich."

John cocked his head to the side, a glint in his eye as he pretended (and yeah, I fucking know he's pretending) to consider my proposal. He dabbed at my open wound, sopping up the flesh blood as I hissed and chewed on my lip.

"My brother, Joseph, he gave it to me. I needed to atone for my sins. This was my biggest sin. Sloth." John stopped for a second, leaning back as the memories were clear to haunt him, despite the smile on his lips. A leg closest to me started to twitch, just enough to tremble the bed. "It was a public affair. Stage lights, metal stool, silver tools laid out neatly on the desk beside us. I was used as an example to the Project. It felt... powerful. I felt one with God. One with my brother."

John stopped, running his fingers softly over the long healed scar. He looked beyond me, glancing to my side as I stared back at him. 

After a few moments of silence, John blinked and snapped back to my eyes. He became bouncy, filled with something I couldn't explain. It was a gleeful, almost childlike, like he had returned to a future long gone. 

"And I was free!" He exclaimed, waving his arms out dramatically. "Free to live my life without sin, free to help others free themselves. I became the Baptist. Able to save, able to do God's work, my _brother's_ work, with no heavy, paralyzing sins weighing me down." 

This was creepy. Like he was on a stage and not sitting near on my lap. 

He reached out again, clean wipe in his hand to clean away the excess blood. But I was a tad freaked. It was like being tended to by a creepy, wooden, frozen smile puppet.

So I reached out first. 

I grabbed his arm currently trying to dab at me, and yanked him up close, wrapping him up with a quiet "oof" from John. 

"Jade! I appreciate it, bu..."

"Shut the fuck up, John." I buried myself in his neck, ignoring the blood now seeping down my arm again, and ran my other hand up his chest between us to the warm SLOTH scar, with his pounding heart buried beneath. 

"This won't ever happen again." I whispered. 

"Jad.. "

_"Ever,_ John. Call me the devil cos they'd have to go through me first."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay. Fine. You win. I'll make sure to call you in advance."

Yus.

I pulled away, taken in by those blues, and the rippling muscles wrapped around me, and also the firm ones on his back. Those were neat too. "You certain it's okay to share?"

A shine I recognised from Jacob rose up inside John. They really did have that in common.

"Yes." He teasingly replied, licking his lips.

Good.

I went it, curtaining his beard first was my nose, before landing gracefully on his lips. He was needy, consuming. Less learnin barn, more MIT. It was a challenge to keep up with the minty tongue brushing almost ticklish against my own, the deft fingers skimming up my back, the nibbles more than bites. 

A hand not from either one of us joined in, brushing back my curls before nudging John away to take my mouth with their own.

Jacob.

It was a twist. To go from one to the other when everything was so new and delicious. 

John stayed put, soothing, graceful fingers finding new locations around my navel. He made his way up, his fingers along the underside of my breasts, thumbing my nipple as I gasped into Jacob's mouth. 

I ignored his chuckle, and left his lips to finish my J. Ignoring, once more, the humming chuckle from inside Jacob. I could feel it on his throat as I bit away. 

Finishing my project, I made my way back to John, grabbing at his fucking perfect hair, and mussing it up to drag him back down to my lips as Jacob made his way up my shir....

Somebody tapped on the door.

"Oh FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Give us a MINUTE!" I roared, clinging onto both brothers.

An unfamiliar voice replied. "I'm sorry, miss. The Father requests you all join us for dinner."

I sighed long and hard, still clinging to the brothers.

"It's fine, sweetheart. You're stuck with us for 7 years. Eventually, food will be eaten, you'll be healed, and we'll finally have you all to ourselves." Jacob flashed a grin at John, and I felt a stirring from my core.

Eventually??  
Who the fuck do I kick for this?


	33. First Taste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part: Jade reveals a difficult memory.  
> Second part: Jade reveals more than she expected.
> 
> WARNING: MENTION OF CHILD DEATH FROM JADE'S PAST. NOT GRAPHIC. For first part of Chapter. You can skip if you'd like. I'll comment the basics if you need it. Just ask x 
> 
> Also, a NSFW tag is going to be pasted on. Took a while, huh? ☺ That's for the second part obvs but it'll be there for future Chapters so I'll keep it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, my darlings!!
> 
> How are my beans?? It's been a little weird here, but fuck me it that isn't a regular thing by now.
> 
> Oh and I'm sorry about last week's typos. I was so pissed off after rereading later on. I think because I was just WRITEWRITEWRITE and then I didn't edit it enough.
> 
> Today, I'm adding the NSFW tag!! Exciting!! Maybe they should add a HORNY? button beside the Kudos button. Anyways, if you wish to skip the first part about Jade's past, I won't hold you to it. I was considering separating the first and second part into two separate Chapters but I'm trying to connect a pain of the first part to the second, and it just felt kinda floaty splitting the two. 
> 
> So, you've waited a long time for an orgasm. It's not quite 🍌🌺 but I do hope it'll be okay. 
> 
> Have a brilliant week, my fluffs ❤

FIRST PART.

-Joseph-

Joseph Seed was no fool.

His brothers and Jade had returned after a good forty minutes. They had casually strolled in, John ahead as he sauntered his way to their table, a glimmer in his eye not seen by Joseph for quite some time. 

Jacob stayed at the entrance, his stern, keen eyes encompassing the entirety of the food hall. Tracing like a wolf gracing its hunting grounds, before his gaze landed on Jade, and softened significantly. 

Jade. Well, she was someone fairly obvious. While Joseph's two brothers kept their mouths closed to their obvious Lust, a simple question as to their absence from Joseph had led Jade to loudly admit that they had "Only made out a little before being disturbed by somebody now on toilet duty."

A raised eyebrow, mainly at John, and his brothers either rolled their eyes (Jacob) or dragged a tattooed hand through their hair, avoiding all eye contact with Joseph (John). 

Quite the spectacle indeed.

-Jade-

Oops.

I'm guessing what I said wasn't quite right. It was truth, but maybe... Fuck. 

Jacob sat to my right, glancing down at me before whispering "And that's _another_ punishment added to your list" before a delicious shudder consumed my spine at what the fuck he meant by that.

John was different, sat on my left. He folded in on himself. Not touching, avoiding everybody's eyes, just staring down at his empty plate. That leg that spoke louder than John himself knew how to started to sing, bouncing along in a terrifying hip hop dance under the table against my own. 

I had opened a gate of Dante's inferno, and the man beside me was being dragged down as I stared at him.

And he wanted it.

"Jake, take care of John. You..." I pointed at Joseph. " ...We need to talk."

Jake grabbed at my forearm but I immediately shook him off. "Jade, honey, this isn't the time."

I twisted in my seat, taking in Jacob's narrowed eyes, and stern tone. "Look at him, Jake. You're their protector, right? Their "soldier"? Protect John."

"That's not how it wor..."

_"Protect him."_

With possible foolishness, and major belly rumbling cos of course they had just placed a fresh Cheeseburger on a tray and set it on the kitchen island way off in the distance, I jumped straight up out of my bench seat, stepped around a protesting John and forcibly slid him over until eldest and youngest were shoulder to shoulder. 

I reached out my hand across the table. "Joseph, please." 

Yikes...That stare. I'd hate to be me right now.

He calmly placed both hands on the dining table, and stood slowly and with enough threatening silence that I placed one finger on John's back as I stared back at Joseph, if only to connect to someone that hadn't physically hurt me.

Waiting for Joseph to step around the table, I realised the food hall had gone mostly silent too. Like everyone in the far distance could see and hear the words that weren't even spoken up above the din. 

As casually as I could, I left John's warm back with a quick brush of my finger, then stepped up to Joseph and took his cool, clammy hand. Brushing off as much yikes as I could, we left, with a robot Joseph to my side, and two bushy bearded men at our back. 

I led him to a room I hadn't wanted to return to. A room that had tasted death.

The laundry room.

Joseph almost didn't follow the slight tug I gave to his hand, waiting at the entrance and finally showing emotion on his face by way of wariness. But I pulled him in anyways, thanking the men left guarding us outside. Pushing what was left of the door to, I crunched against the debris below, stepping all the way in and standing exactly where those strange masked men had branded me, my eyes to the ashes of where I killed a man.

Self defence doesn't mean I'll fucking forget it.

Was I bring dramatic? Yes. But this talk would hurt either way. 

Joseph took in his surroundings, his polished black boots already soiled by the ash and powder, before taking a deep breath and asking. "Why are we here?"

I ignored the question. My need to get this the fuck out of me stronger than my need to satisfy Joseph with his obvious and sensible questions.

"I never told you about Christoph. He was a nine year old boy, a neighbour I grew up beside when I lived in Germany. I was seven years old, and I remember not being sure what to do with a friend."

Joseph leaned back against the remains of a washing machine, nodding for me to continue as I considered how.

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Look, Joseph, I knew then that my life with my father wasn't a regular thing. Which was why I was aware of what was happening next door. The both of us went through hell." 

I twisted away from Joseph's intense gaze that I could feel through my closed eyelids, and brushed my fingers through the ash on the surface of the dryer.

"But we were friends. He also tried to run away a few times, without me, and they always dragged him back again. The screams... It was difficult. I knew what I was going through, it was just _life,_ but seeing it happen in front of you, to someone else that you care about..."

A single tear tracked its way down my cheek, dropping off my chin, and clogged up the ash I was mindlessly playing with.

"It was my fucking choice to ask Christoph if we could go together. Run away, off into nearby Harz, never to be seen again." I scoffed. "The fantasy of a child."

"It was a disaster. The Selke was heavily flooding the lands around it, and we both lost our boots to the mud. I couldn't feel my fingers after a few hours. His survival bag got lost when we fell down the side of a hill." I laughed mockingly. "It's probably still out there."

I slammed my fist into the broken, twisted metal.

"We were fools. No, no. We were children. Heavily unprepared. Terrified out of our minds. Failure from the start. They caught us, of course. Dogs and horses, not three days later. We were starving, hypothermia, dehydration, twisted ankles, stitches... The works. I stayed in hospital, and Christoph...Christoph was sent home." 

I slumped against the blackened metal.

"I never saw him again."

"That's my main heartbreak. I don't care about myself enough to give a rat's ass about my life, about my scars, about what _could_ have been. That moment I escaped from the hospital, my colourful children's hospital gown flowing against the wind as I ran in the dark towards his house, only to see the flashing lights of the Polizei flickering away against the whiteboard houses dotting the neighbourhood... I grew up faster in that moment than I ever had in my entire life."

Silence. I thought he had left. 

Until a warm hand caressed the back of my neck. 

"I am so sorry."

Yea. 

Me too, Christoph. Me too.

I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and turned towards Joseph. "And I bet you're wondering what this has to do with John."

"Yes, I was going to ask."

I nodded, wrapping my bandaged, filthy hand around Joseph's upper arm, keeping my eyes on his. "I saw Christoph right before he left that hospital. He stared at me through the glass. He knew what would happen, even more than I could understand. And now I see that look of absolute fear in your baby brother's eyes. Christoph looked to me that night to help him. I couldn't. But I can _try_ to help John and yourself from making things worse." 

Joseph tried to take a step back, away from the truth.

"No, please. Listen. I know I can help him. That _we_ can help him. He can still be good, he can still be righteous. We just gotta take the threat out of the equation."

"Jade, you don't understand what he was like. Drinking, drugs, woman, men, it was every sin under the sun. I could _barely_ control it."

"And you control him now, yes?"

Joseph snarled. "I am his older brother, it is my place to take care of John." 

"To the point where he feels absolute fear just because I kissed him?"

_"You_ kissed him?"

"Yes, of course." I let go of Joseph, knowing what to do. "That's what it is, isn't it? This is why you're full of rage. The... Horny...the kinky...the LUST, that's the sin, right?? I get it, I get it. Hang on."

I brushed past Joseph, taking in the room. "Here. It's perfect. You give me a chance to try to help him, to help the both of you, and I'll do this, and we'll put a pin in John, okay?" 

"Jade, what are you...?"

I knelt down amongst the ash, brushing it away until I found the stained blood beneath. It was bitty in places, mixing almost eloquently with the ash.

This was not my best idea. I admit to that.

Jacob is gonna kill me.

Again.

I brought out the knife I'd snatched off the dining table, dragged it forcefully against the ash and blood stain, then scraped it sharply against my arm, just below where I had been branded.

Ow.

"JADE!" Joseph rushed over, knocking the blade out of my hand, but it was too late. My fresh blood was already cascading down my arm in rivers, adding to the ever so horrific laundry room aesthetic.

Joseph ripped his shirt off, wrapping it tightly around my arm. I guess he was angry enough at me to not be fully aware he was squishing my other injury. "Why?? Why did you...??"

I took in slow breaths as I replied "It's not quite a tattoo, but it'll mark enough. Will you put a pin in John?"

" ...? But why did you??"

"Forever marked with what I did. I know you guys dig that. Forgiveness is the name of...of the game today." I laughed broadly, a little hazy from the pain. I think I cut too deep.

Joseph gripped tighter at his previously white shirt that was slowly getting redder and redder.

"It's not quite the sam...Jacob is going to kill you." He sighed.

I laughed again, catching the odd look Joseph was giving me. "Yea, yes he is. Maybe we should just escape the bunker. Hell might be an easier punishment."

""We?" No, this is all you." I glanced up, finally catching Joseph's amusement. 

"Guess we're not partners in impromptu, amateur tattooing then?"

Joseph stood, carefully pulling me up with him. "Not today. I know my older brother well enough."

We stepped around the debris, avoiding sheets of blackened metal. "If it makes you feel any better, I have an instinct that Jacob's punishments for me are going to be sex based." 

Joseph stopped, almost tripping over the fallen shelves before twisting to look at me with an aghast expression. 

"No, Jade. That doesn't make me feel better."

"Oh..." I winced. "Too much information?"

Joseph loosened a hand from the stained shirt before pulling my head to his to kiss my brow. "A little." He sighed.  
"Come on, maybe we can sneak you to the doctor before my brother finds out."

"Finds out what?" 

Oh shit. He's like a fucking panther.

SECOND PART.

"Jade..." Jacob asked, stood arms crossed and fury on his features. "What the fuck did you do now?"

I tucked my arm around my back , Joseph following with the wrapped shirt. "I... Tripped..." Don't look at him. "...On a blade, that I used...to make a point?" Leaving the last line as a question with a quick pity filled smile on my lips.

Silence as Jacob glared down at me. 

"Well, aren't you going to punish her?" Joseph asked, entirely unhelpfully as Jacob snarled at the obvious amusement in Joseph's eyes.

Jacob stepped forward, filling the doorway. He grabbed the shirt around my arm and dragged me painfully away from Joseph, leading me out the laundry room.

"That's two." Jacob muttered angrily, shoving his men aside to drag me towards the medical wing. 

"Total?" I asked hopefully, having to run to catch up with Jacob's fast paced stomping.

"No, Jade. Not total. What the fuck happened? Why were you even in there?"

"Memory and atmosphere."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matt.. Jake, just _stop._ " I tried to halt the dragging but not even a mildly pathetic tug could stop him. 

"You're going to the hospital wing. _Again._ Might as well fucking move you in." 

I spoke up against the rising voices of the residents currently rushing by, giving us curious looks and hopping out the way as Jacob stormed through. "Enough! I will not be dragged around by you like a child!"

Jacob stopped suddenly, causing him to drop my arm, the bloody shirt slipping in a cloggy mess to the floor. He shoved me back with a hand to my collarbone until I hit a metal door behind me.

"You are a _child_ if you keep getting yourself into dumbass situations. You've spent half your fucking time down here in the hospital wing. You _made_ me feel things for you..." I dropped my jaw at that. " ...and I've been forced to watch you break like you're made of glass."

Jacob paused, his eyes flickering left and right as he realised we weren't alone. He slipped his hand past my waist and nudged the door open, leading me in with his hand to my shoulder. It was some sort of machinery room. Quiet humming filled my ears, tainting Jacob's words as he slammed the door and spun me around. 

He started to talk, but noticed the blood, and ripped off the bottom of my shirt. I felt a warm breeze against my navel before the intense heat of Jacob crushed into my stomach, pinning me into the machinery behind as he wrapped my arm up, my nails digging into his wrist as he worked.

Don't say a thing, Jade. Maybe he won't notice you're flushed. Maybe he won't notice you're short of breath. 

Maybe you'll be aware that you're grinding your thighs together.

Jacob wrapped my torn shirt into a bow against my arm, before shifting his heavy gaze to me. 

"What were you even doin, anyways?" Jacob pushed quietly, raising one rough hand against my bare hip, and smoothing his thumb over my flesh.

"I was just trying to help." I replied, trying to sooth my breathing. 

Jacob smirked, casting his gaze lower and staring at me like he was the wolf and I was the bunny. 

Like he wanted to devour me.

I wondered if he knew that I wanted to devour him. Bunnies can be fairly ferocious. All nippy teeth and lil cla...

"Where's your mind at?" He growled, rising his hand up to my bruised ribs.

Oh shit. "...Sexy stuff?"

"Oh yeah? I wanted to show you something. Teach you "stuff". Are you willing?"

I opened my mouth to reply in the "fuck yes" affirmative, when Jacob's other hand dropped, and made its way down to the buttons on my slacks, slipping them loose with ease before disappearing into the front of my panties.

I grinded into the welcome intruder with a gasp as a rough finger separated and started to softly brush at my folds before forcing its way through to swirl at a spot I was completely unaware of. 

I yelped, leaning forward to bite hard into Jacob's shoulder as he chuckled. The finger spun hard like a drill, it twirled gently like a ballerina. The heat from Jake, and the humming machinery causing sweat to glide down my body as I squeaked and bit.

I felt like I was dying. 

I scratched into his flesh, dragging my fingers up and down his fucked up back, and Jacob pressed his heavy body into mine as my legs lost their ability to hold me up.

"Wha..What..Jake..What?? Are you su...sure? You're gonna kill me!!" I bit hard into his shoulder again, tasting blood as I clung to him tightly. Flashes of white lit up the blue hue of the machinery, and I screamed into Jacob's blood stained shoulder as I finally died.

I breathed heavily in death, my sweat staining the giant figure holding me up. 

Jacob breathed with difficulty too, but it was hard to tell. Everything was wavy, sparkles hit the edge of my vision. And I whimpered as he finally pulled his hand away, pulling up my panties, fastening my buttons, before lifting his hand in front of our eyes to let us see my juices.

I blushed right before Jacob ran his fingers along my lips, letting me taste me before cramming them into his own mouth with a low hum.

I almost died again just from watching him do that.

"Now..." Jacob started, licking me off his fingers. "...Do you still feel me writhing inside of you? The pinch of my nail, the rough padding of my fingertips?" He leaned in closer, lightly licking the trembling shell of my ear. "Imagine that for hours on end. Imagine my tongue and my teeth, my scratchy beard on those silky thighs of yours. And honey, just wait... Wait until I _thrust_ inside of you. You're gonna be mine alone on that night. You'll _beg_ to be claimed."

He stopped then, grabbing my hand and resting my palm on the notable bulge where his penis should be.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He questioned, his intense blue eyes on mine as I stared up at him in awe. "If you stay safe, then I'll make you mine. If you heal, we can go _all_ the way."

I felt a rush of something that made me push my thighs together. "Okay." I whispered, resting my head on his chest, listening to the familiar pounding of his heart. 

He kissed the top of my head. "Good." Jake growled. "With all the mewls and biting, I have a feeling you're gonna be worth waiting for." 

He took a step back, tutting as he tidied us up. 

"Jake?" I started, a tiny bit guilt ridden as he mopped up the small pool of blood on his shoulder. 

"Yup."

"What was that called?"

Jacob glanced down at me, fire in his eyes, before bending down to passionately kiss me, grinding into me enough to wish for more curious fingers. Maybe a full ten this time around. He ran his war torn hands up under what was left of my shirt, squashing my breasts with his giant hands and leaning down to nibble at each nipple through the thin fabric. 

As I squirmed, fisting Jacob's hair, and clawing at his neck, he escaped my clutches to growl into my ear.

"A taste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go!! My First Orgasm™ What do you think?? Please shower me with comments, good or bad, because this is how the theme for SMUTTYSMUTSMUTSMUT will continue unless you all say a thing. 
> 
> ❤


	34. Chewy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a hint of John before we open the world up. Other people's fics showed me he needed more fwuff. It's all everybody else's fault. Unless it's a good Chapter, then it's my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! How are my bubbles?? You're all random things that sound kinda sweet and cannot be used as a rude word. Have I used LoveBugs? Next week? Next week 👊
> 
> So!! Ficcy...I'm opening the world soon, letting in more characters, new locations, and that means I'm highly considering using more people's point of view. I think Effie, definitely. Two other characters in mind. Tell me what you think. Jade is obviously main point of view since I named the damn thing after her, but I'd like other angles with draaaaaaama happening and fwuff happening, and more biting, obvs. 
> 
> This Chapter is mostly the path to thiiiings. John was a little left out, doc Theo needed to be included more etc. It's filler like Jade between Jacob n John. Biting is gonna have to be added to tags from now on cos it's WONDERFUL. She was always gonna bite, just like Jacob is now into spanking, apparently.
> 
> Okey dokey, lovelies. How a fantastic week! If not, fuck that week, and we'll kick the shit out of it next Chapter ☺ ❤

-Unknown-

Of course he was aware of what was happening in Machinery Sector 17. This was a part of his routine as a child to the Father. He was in passing when a small crowd of the Project gathered listening (but pretending not to) to the soft groans and deep chuckles that stemmed from behind the not quite closed heavy door. 

It sickened him. 

She was making her way far too easily through the brothers. Clearly the branding didn't quite take its place on her fragile soul, probably because the murderous heathen didn't give him a chance to finish it. 

His people were gathering, his numbers would rise, and with the tunnel to the North opening within a week or two, many desperate souls searching for more than the weakening Seed family would join him. 

He needed to make a statement. 

-John-

Twenty minutes...No, half an hour. Definitely half an hour since Joseph had walked out with Jade. John poked at what remained of his sirloin steak. This was supposed to be a special occasion, and he was alone at the table. Even Faith had wandered off reluctantly after being called away by her subordinates. 

Five more minutes, then he would make his way back to his room. There was much to do with the tunnels opening within a week. Stock rotation was going well but they'd need to spread their supplies amongst those able to travel. Many of the Project were enthusiastic because family members and friends had been split apart after the unexpected Collapse. A few people with radiation burns had been asking the Father for advice, and the doctors from Jacob's bunker would finally be able to console them. Plus, the prisoners would arrive, and that's when John would _really_ be busy. 

It had to be enough. This was a lot of paperwork and footwork, and John, thankfully, was an expert at both. 

For now, John placed his fork down beside the half eaten steak. He rose the cloth napkin to his lips, dabbed a touch, then placed that beside the plate with all the manners that had been hammered into him by the Duncans. 

With a quiet sigh, and by keeping his eyes down, John stood with as much dignity as he could muster, before turning and smacking directly into Jade.

"John!! Hi!!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "I just ran ahead of... Shit, here he comes." 

Jacob suddenly turned up, fury once again upon his features. "Jade, honey, what the fuck was that? _You stay by my side."_ Jacob gritted out.

John felt for his brother. Their Jade was more accustomed to dodging the brothers like an overly excited puppy. 

He glanced down at Jade. Beyond the curls, there was a fresh smear of red, and was that...? "What happened? Did Joseph..??"

"No!! Don't be daft. I did it."

_"What?_ Why?!"

"Err...To make a point." Jade stood back, glancing up at John then Jacob. "I know what I mean."

"Maybe one day you can explain that to us then." John replied, lifting up her arm then realising Jade's toned stomach was on show. 

"Come on, let's get you back to doc Theo." John pulled at Jade's hand, tugging her along before finally catching the bloody teeth marks on Jacob's shoulder. 

"Was that part of the point, too?" John pushed, glancing back at Jade. 

"No!! Tha...That...There was a spider! And Jacob.. Jake was super brave. He ripped off my shirt, and...and...and he whipped it at the spider! And then he...stomped!! On it!! It's dead now. It's flushed down the toilet. That's why there's no evidence. Also, Jacob wanted to recycle my shirt so he wrapped it around my arm cos he's a big eco giant."

" ...and his shoulder?"

"Oh!! Erm.. The spider climbed up his arm, and I tried to...bite it...but I...missed...?"

At least Jade is terrible at lying. 

John caught the disbelief on Jacob's face, another reason to be glad to share Jade if the two brothers could both experience the trouble she was bound to get into.

"Ehhuh. Well, I'm sure doc Theo can patch up the both of you."

"He's gonna kill me isn't he?" 

John laughed heartily, feeling glad he waited around poking at a slab of cooling meat if only so he could hold the soft hand of their challenging pest.

"It's okay, darling. Just tell him that spider story. I'm sure he'll believe the spider wounded you."

"...Doubtful." Jacob muttered as he followed behind, stripping off his army jacket and wrapping it around the tattered remains of Jade's shirt.

John led the trio, grinning as he listened in on Jade's want to keep Jacob's jacket. He thought she made an excellent point. Her clothes _had_ been destroyed in the fire, and they didn't exactly give her a chance to shop before they dragged her down here, but ending the discussion on the fact that Jacob's jacket smelled like "the wafty remains of civilisation with the slightly rancid hint of a large muscular lump" probably wouldn't win her any points down the line.

Entering the medical wing, Jade let go of John's hand and rushed forward to grab at the medical supplies, seemingly to not let the doctor in on yet another wound. She did pretty well, getting a good ten minutes into patching herself up before doc Theo showed up to give her a long and angry discussion on why Jade shouldn't mark herself when words would do.

It seems the good doctor forgets he has GREED carved onto his ribs, placed there by John himself after a particularly challenging confession about stealing morphine when the doctor was a younger man. 

Jade perched on the edge of the hospital bed, her hands slapped away when the supplies were retaken by the doctor. Jacob guarded beside them with arms crossed and piercing eyes scanning the hospital wing. John began to feel fluid. Not able to find a real reason to stay. He started stepping away to the door before Jade reached out, grasping at his hand once more. 

He sat down beside her, leg firmly against hers, and Jade yawned, resting her head against his shoulder as the doctor stitched her up. 

"You ever been to Paris, John?" Jade asked, running her thumb along the tattoos scattered upon his hand.

"Haven't had the pleasure. And you?"

"Yeah. My father wished to show me the military aspects within the history of France. Lot of pain in history etc."

"He's right, of course. How else would you see it?" John glanced down, trying to see the possible hint of a lie in her eyes but Jade continued to rest her head, staring off into the distance as her arm got tugged about by the furious doctor.

"It's just...He was so brutal and harsh in his descriptions of the city. However true those facts are, my pop was never able to see past how monstrous everything could be. He tried to instil that in me, but I don't think it took."

John rubbed a circle into her soft wrist, feeling her steady heartbeat lightly pounding away. "It can be dark and brutal. Devastating, where every mouthful of food will taste like ash, no matter how expensive it is..." 

Silence. John glanced up to see Jade's exquisite green eyes on his. She smiled softly, closing the gap between them to kiss him lightly on the lips, before letting go of his hand to nudge his chin up to the ceiling. 

"What do you see?" She whispered, a breath away from John's ear.

Cold steel, blinding lights. "The Bunker."

"I see the stars. I've always seen the stars beyond the bars. They're possibilities. Not of aliens and Luke Skywalkers, but of what _could_ be. I should be dead. If not as a child, of blood loss, infection, dehydration, malnutrition, or just straight up _too fucking many_ punishments, then the cougar attack. If all that hadn't killed me, then the death of everything up there would have." 

Jade grabbed at his bearded chin, pulling him down to another gentle kiss. "Instead I'm here with you, and Jake, Joseph, and Effie. I've more people in this second that care about me than anybody in my entire life." John caught Jacob glancing over as they embraced, a tiny smile on his lips. 

"Not everything tastes like ash, sometimes it tastes like stars. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Stars, huh? And what do they taste like?" John queried, tipping his head to the side.

A twinkle hit her eyes, and she tugged away from the doctor still stitching away before swiftly straddling John's thighs. He grabbed her ass, leaving one hand there to keep her steady before riding the other hand up her shirt, settling amongst the deep scars on her back. Jade ran fingers into his hair, tugging and messing up his carefully made up style, before clawing into his neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss of teeth and tongue. 

The doctor's orders were disobeyed, almost white noise to the light grinding Jade was effortlessly rolling into his crotch. John's fingers rode her shirt up to her neck, teasing the nerves that were known, from his own personal experience, to make women gasp.

Jade didn't gasp. Each discovered hit nerve led to bites along his tongue, his lip, his neck. Like she was fighting the natural sucking in of breath with the nipping of her teeth. 

It was new, and John loved it. 

One hand of his foolishly reached too high up, and caught the strand of thread hanging off her bleeding arm. That hard bite to his collarbone that followed caused his hips to jump off the bed, almost causing him to come there and then. This was the final straw for Jacob, who finally lifted Jade bodily off John, and placed her next to the doctor again. 

Jacob crouched down in front of Jade, tidying her up, and giving her a quick wink before a mock frown took its place. "That's enough. We haven't stored enough supplies for your arousal. You'll have to do without medical treatment at this rate." 

Jade snorted before brushing her curls back, clasping her hands behind her head and resting her arms on her chest. "I don't mind. I don't think you two do either." She replied teasingly, beaming in pride at John's bleeding bite.

Jade glanced back at Jacob, ignoring the doctor angrily stitching up her arm once more. "Maybe I can try..." John lost the ending as Jade tucked her head into Jacob's shoulder. 

The expression on Jacob's face, a mix of wonder and amusement, made John want to give up every item he had brought down here if only to know what was said. 

Jacob let out a heavy cough, wrapping his large hand around Jade's slender thigh before using her thigh as a crutch to lift himself up. He dodged John's curious gaze, muttered quietly about "needin a minute." then headed to the exit, two of his Chosen immediately taking their place at the entrance to the hospital wing. 

John, astonished, glanced back at Jade and caught the familiar mischievous glint in her eye before doctor Theo brought her attention back to him. 

"You never told us what stars taste like." Doc Theo stated, dragging the thread through on the final stitch. 

"Yes I did. They taste like possibilities." Jade reached out a hand and threaded her fingers through John's. "And I figure if you can't reach the stars to chew on em, maybe you should aim for someone who makes you feel like it's possible with a trampoline."

"Fair enough, kid. Although two relationships might make it easier for you to return to me."

"Yeah, but we're best friends, doc. Maybe I should climb up three people just so we see each other daily."

"No, no, I like you, dear, but two is too many as it is. Brother John, can I take care of your bite injury?"

John rubbed his free hand along the bloodied teeth marks along his collarbone. "No, thank you, doctor. I'll clean it when I return to my quarters."

"Alright, brother John. Alcohol wipes, if you please. We don't know where our Miss Jade has been." Doc Theo ordered as he helped Jade slide off the bed, and laughing as she punched him lightly in the arm. 

"See you tomorrow, doc!" Jade called out, tugging at John as they made their way out the hospital wing and headed up the corridor to the food hall, Jacob's Chosen following closely behind.

John stumbled over his feet, his graceful movements apparently chewed away by Jade. "Wait! My dear, where are you taking us? The food hall is closed."

_"What?!"_ Jade stopped suddenly, grabbing at John's watch. "9:37pm?! What the...?! But I'm starving! Can we not just make it ourselves?"

"The chef already gave me a lecture about that. Come on, I'm sure we have food back at our kitchen." 

"But we're adults! Clearly capable of making our own food, and I promise I won't tell."

"My dear Jade, we need to stay on the chef's good side since he'll be in charge of feeding us for seven years."

"I thought you were in charge."

John chuckled, catching a lightly flushed Jacob returning in the distance. "You haven't met the chef, have you? I brought him in from Atlanta, he's tough as nails but cooks like I stole him from a Michelin Star restaurant."

"If he was Michelin Star then he'd be used to working lon... Hey!" Jade squeaked as Jacob threw her over his shoulder.

"Jake!! I can walk!" Jade pounded her fists into Jacob's back as he led the group towards their rooms.

"Yes, but I know you enough to know it'll take twice as long. I ordered an early breakfast from the chef at 0700." He tapped her on the butt as she kicked him in the stomach. "Time for bed, honey." 

"For Fu...Fine! But it's _your_ fault if I eat you in your sleep, jackass!"

""Jackass"? Do you even know how much trouble you're in already? You really want to add to it?"

"Since you won't fucking tell me what "trouble" is, then yes... Jackass." 

Jacob spanked her again, dismissing his Chosen as they came up to their quarters. He headed to his own rooms before Jade spoke up again. "No!! John has that fancyass shower. Please?"

Jacob sighed, glancing back at John who smirked and nodded. "Fine. But only if you hit the sack in 5." He dropped Jade who immediately headed into John's shower, tossing off her torn shirt as she went, either completely aware or oblivious to how the brothers were watching. 

"Have you taken her virginity yet?" John asked Jacob, picking up Jade's shirt and tossing it in the garbage.

"Nah, she's too messed up. We've got a deal; she's gotta not be injured." 

"But she doesn't mind injuring us?" John grinned, rubbing his fingers along the bite that was still throbbing on his shoulder.

"I think she'd stop if we wanted her to. Maybe chew on fabric or leather. She's just caught up in the moment. Do you want her to stop?"

John opened his mouth to reply just before Jade casually strolled out the bathroom, a bath towel wrapped around her hair, and a hand towel just barely covering her breasts and ass. 

She headed to John's wardrobe, shifting aside expensive shirts before closing the wardrobe door in frustration. Her eyes shifted across the room, scanning until she caught Jacob's shirt. Grabbing a pair of clean boxers from John's drawers, Jade stopped in front of Jacob, unfolding his arms and lifting his shirt straight up off of him. 

It took less than a minute for a damp Jade to pop out of the bathroom dressed in their clothes, one hand holding up John's boxers, before scooting to the middle of the bed. 

"I counted, that was 4 minutes and 37 seconds. Butts in bed, let's go." She crossed her arms behind her head, wriggling her toes as the brothers stared at her. "Come on! You're older than me but it doesn't mean you're dead. The sooner you get to bed, the less food I'll steal off your plate."

"Are you just oblivious to walking about nearly in the nude?" John asked, taking his shirt off and tossing it in the hamper before disappearing into his bathroom to clean his teeth.

"I'm assuming you've seen cleavage before, what's the big deal? It's not like I bent over in front of you." 

Jacob stripped to his boxers, tossing his jeans over the back of the leather sofa before climbing into bed and wrapping his arm around Jade's stomach, crushing her to him. "Fine, sweetheart. But only in front of us."

John headed to bed, a mouthful of mint, and scooted beside Jade on the other side of the bed, letting his hand crawl up her borrowed shirt and resting his fingers on her warm waist. Jade was already half asleep, tucking her legs in closer as John reached for the blanket and draped it over the three of them. 

"Why?" Jade murmured sleepily, already lost to the answer.

John kissed her brow, inhaling the fresh dampness of her hair. "Because we want our breakfast to taste like stars."


	35. HandWhich is gonna kill me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squeak, Jade. Squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!!! 
> 
> Friday again. How'd that happen?! One day we'll have to talk about the pause button because I can barely keep up.
> 
> Sooooo last week, I wasn't 100% satisfied with my work, and I can see that was noticeable because I lost like a gazillion bookmarks. I struggled a little in life fluff which may have been shown in my fic. I'll apologise once, then I'll hear no more about it, young or old peoples. Even tho literally NOBODY said everything, and is possible it's in my noodle and a gazillion people decided to just leave. 
> 
> Any whos, we all have shit, motherfucking, kick up the arse weeks so sorry but that's it 😋 I'm doing my bestest ❤
> 
> My friend helped me with this Chapter, but she doesn't want credit but fuck that, babe, here's credit 👊. It's a bit of a naughty. She's my naughty editor. She's better at The Sex than I am. 
> 
> Next week is serious, and longer. Let's bump about this week cos it's hot weather wise cos I'm still kinda new to this.
> 
> Love you, LoveBugs ❤❤❤

-Jade-

Oh.

...Wha...

Oh!!

That's...okay.

I blink my eyes open, catching the sleeping frame of John tucked into the pillow beside me. But...that's not who is...

Okay, that was my nipple. 

Jacob's arms are still wrapped around me but they're moving. One is currently nails deep on my hip and the other is crushing and squeezing my breast. Is that..normal?

I twist my face around, squirming slightly so I can see his face. His eyes are closed tight, lips moving faintly. Sleeping soundly apart from the wandering hands and the... Fairly obvious thingymabob poking into my ass cheek.

Okay, what do I do? Should I wake him? Would he be embarrassed and/or horny? Do I squirrel out of bed? But I'm trapped between rocky abs and a hard penis. 

I assume this is supposed to be hot, like I'm supposed to like grab the penis or fondle something of his but really we haven't even had sex yet. I'd rather he be awake for my first, also that I had food in my belly, plus John wasn't sleeping soundly beside us. 

I tried lifting the hand currently gripping at my breast like he was trying to steal it for himself as a teeny flotation device but he was too strong, plus my grip couldn't even cover the entirety of his massive mitt.

I was pinned.

This was all kinds of nope. 

Or yup? 

?

I reached out to John, twiddling my fingers in indecision before finally lightly petting his bearded neck. He hummed in his sleep, keening into the curve of my palm before finally fluttering those long eyelashes of his until he was half awake. 

"Wh...Jade?"

"Shhh...Sorry to wake you, but I need a little help, please."

John rubbed his eyes before resting his hand on the one still petting his neck.

"..Yes. How can I.." He yawned sleepily, pulling both our hands to his lips to cover his mouth. "What's the problem, dearest?"

"Erm..." I squeak as Jacob's hand on my hip heads a little lower, squeezing along the flesh just past my hip bone. "Jacob is...sleep horny. What do I do?"

"What?" John leans up on his elbow, his eyes flickering at the movement under my shirt and at my waistband. "Oh dear. It's Jacob, you can't wake him. He's like a coiled snake in his sleep."

"I've already woken him up before!" I whisper in frustration, remembering spider monkey and petting da muscles.

"Well, I've personally never woken Jacob while he was in this state, but it's up to you." John replied, bringing my hand to his lips for a bristly heated kiss with a tip of the tongue swirling on my knuckle.

Yeah, like I needed another reason to feel like I was gonna die right now.

"Just.. He'll just... Fuck's sake, just talk to me."

"About...?"

Jacob got a little lower, smoothing his calluses over my pubic bone. "For...fuck...okay, just tell me about your day. Please? Anything." My breathing got a little batty as Jacob softly pulled his fingers back and forth, grazing his nails over the smoothness so close to... Oh fuccy doo. Come on, Johnny.

"It was pretty routine. We have tunnels opening soon, Jacob's first, then Faith's over the next two weeks hopefully. We've had to shift schedules throughout but as long as nothing burns through our supplies then we should manage."

"Did you intend to...mhmmm...intend to have these tunnels in place? Was it because you wanted to see your brothers?"

John chuckled quietly, pulling my wrist to his teeth and nibbling on the soft skin. "This is an underground city, my dear. We are all connected. Held close to the heart of the father. You are an unexpected twist which is why we had to rush, and why the tunnels weren't complete."

I grinded my thighs together, trying to keep them closed as Jacob shifted closer to my conflicted clit. Come on, he _has_ to be awake now!

"What would have hap..happened to me had that cougar bitch not shown up?" I closed my eyes as Jacob's cock pushed into my hip so determinedly that I had to bury my head into John's neck. Just to know that large doohickey currently searching for the Bermuda Triangle on my butt would one day soon be inside me made me squirm. It was a third arm. A devil from down below. I had hit it once, and now it was getting its revenge. Hell, I could _swear_ it was growling in my ear.

It _was_ growling in my ear.

"Jake?" I tried to twist round but he kept me pinned. "You were...did you just wake up?"

"About a half hour ago, honey." The dick replied, and NO, I don't mean the levitating stroke n poke.

I tried to squirm out his grip, but all that meant was my thighs accidentally separated giving him his chance for his experienced fingers to land directly on my clit. He knew _exactly_ where to go, even in the dark, even from behind, even after only visiting the clitty that one time. 

My hips jumped up, connecting with his thumb. The strongest thumb in all the land as he crushed me back down to the bed. John remained beside me, gripping my hand to his, whispering words I'd never heard before in my ear. About how dirty I was. About how he's so impatient to take the lead. That one day, he'll tie me to this very bed and make me his over and over again.

I squirmed between the two. Bristled, neat beard on my neck. Whispering about various toys John would like to try on me while I was immobile, grinding a back-up cock against my other hip before lowering both our hands to rub softly against the clothed back-up.

Angry, fuzzy beard growling in my ear, hands fondling my chest, focused on crushing one single breast while the other one lay adrift. Experienced fingers from lust and life causing me to whimper and mewl - sounds so new to me - hazy words in my ear admitting his wants for a sexy pain in the ass woman he can dominate.

I didn't understand it, but I trusted them enough to know that I wanted it.

Finally, I gasped out, seconds from death, "Please!! Let me bite you!!"

John's lips crushed mine, letting me chew on his lip as Jacob pushed my clit too far and flat out murdered me, continuing the vicious twirls and digging his nails into my breast for that extra hit of roughness to keep me gasping into John's mouth. 

It was over...a breathy, sweaty mess of limbs and wanting another go. My ribs hurt, ohhh they fucking hurt but I still crushed them to John in our twisted, spanky spoon of lust.

Jacob finally let loose my breast, reaching round and softly kissing the marks left behind by his nails. I was still fuzzy enough that I wanted him to continue kissing me there. 

He did that on purpose, no doubt.

John pulled his lip away from my teeth, smirking as he licked his blood away. He raised our hands away from his softening cock, and held my knuckles tenderly to his lip in a teasing nip before licking the blood off my flesh.

He did that on purpose, no fucking doubt.

I couldn't move as they reminded me that the Seeds were not to be fucked with cos they'll make you want to fuck them again.

Jacob lifted himself off the bed, grinning at the mess of me he left behind. He wiped the sweat off his brow, ordered me to "Stay." and headed out the door. 

John dragged his hand through my hair, curling his fingers loosely around the back of my neck. "Soon, my love." He whispered, kissing my damp brow and sliding off the bed before heading into his shower.

Soon? Then what the fuck was that?!

I was left a wreck. Best wreck of my fucking life. And that's the last thought I had before being wrecked lulled me into a deep satisfying sleep. 

-Jacob-

Jacob stepped out of his shower, walking with a determined stride towards the wardrobe. He ran his fingers over the tinkling chains and smooth leather belts, finally landing on what he wanted. Tossing it on the bed, Jacob dried his hair with a towel, dabbed at his body, then started dressing for the day. 

All with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. 

He grabbed at it, scraping it along the bed and stepping out his door across to John's room. The sounds of water gushing showed Jacob he'd arrived just in time. 

He wanted first claim.

His Jade was laid out on the bed like the mischievous goddess he'd known in the short time they'd been together. His shirt she wore was rumpled from his groping up to just below her breasts and the bruises from her ribs were still on display. A lot of Jade was in pain, but she rarely showed it. 

She was strong. So fucking strong.

He carried on to the bed, putting the item between his teeth as he stuck his hands under Jade's armpits and pulled her up into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

"Jake? Wha...?" Jade mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Jacob crouched down in front of her and scraped her hair back. 

He took the black leather collar from his teeth and fastened it around Jade's neck, slipping the padlock on at the back.

"Jak..?" Jade started, looking up at him with her curious green eyes full of sleep.

"Hush, pet. While we are in private, you will wear this. You will address me as Sir, and you will not touch the collar. Do you understand?"

Jade felt along the base of her collar, fiddling with the metal loops at the side. "Is this a sex thing?"

"Yes. Hands off."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that I'll take you first."

"Oh...Is this a regular thing?"

"We could make it a regular thing, pet." 

Jade fiddled with the collar a little more before Jacob grasped her hands in his, pulling them both up to standing. 

"No touching from now on. We'll call this a trial basis." John stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his slim waist. Jacob nodded in acknowledgement. "John may have his own trial, but for me, this is where it starts."

Jade peeked back at John as his teasing azure eyes bounced between the two. "Are you gonna collar me up too, John?" She asked, glancing back at Jacob for assurance. 

"Me? No, my dear. I have my own level of debauchery."

Jacob felt his hand being squeezed, and glanced down as Jade's cheeks flushed pink. "We won't hurt you, pet. We're just easing you into this. It'll be a new experience for all of us since I doubt you'll follow our rules."

Jade threw her well-known mischievous smirk at Jacob, tugging her hand away to yank a tiny metal bar out from a hidden area somewhere behind her ear. She dodged Jacob's first grab, ducking under his arm and immediately going for the lock at the back of the collar.

"You're right about that. I'm not showering with this thing, I'll smell like a leatherworker." She wrangled the collar around, fiddling with the metal pin with her tongue between her teeth in concentration before finally unlocking the belt just as John started to search through his wardrobe for a clean shirt.

The lock opened with a click, and Jade slid it off before carefully handing the collar back to Jacob.

"Not a fan, pet?"

"I am, _Sir_ but I want sex with you for the first few times to be collarless. I just want you. No clothes, no chains, no leather." Jade lifted Jacob's shirt up to his chest and caressed his fucked up muscular flesh. "I just want this." She growled, dragging her nails down as he hissed between his teeth. "I can't wait. You're worth not getting injured." 

Jade dropped his shirt, grabbing up into his hair and tugging him down for a slow, passionate kiss which Jacob gladly reciprocated, swirling his thick tongue in her mouth, expecting the bite but only receiving the gasping mewls of his Jade. Nearing ready and willing to be claimed.

John interrupted, typical nosy brother, as he laid out his silk shirt. "This is a lovely moment, and I'd hate to intrude, but unless you wish to see me sans clothing, again, then I'll ask you both kindly to leave." 

Jade rolled her eyes as she broke away, tugging on Jacob's shirt as she led them both out into the hallway. 

"Soon, Johnny." Jade called back over her shoulder. "Take care of my back-up for me."

Jacob gladly slapped her on the ass for that remark.


	36. Effree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new view through Faith's eyes added to this fic. 
> 
> Effie is graced with a new shade o Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!
> 
> So, really fucking nervous about this new viewpoint. Faith, or Effie if you're feeling super Jadelike, and her mind and fluff n stuff. Please tell me if it's okay, cos I rewrote her 4 times. At one point she was almost mute in her mind cos the bliss had fogged her up so much that she couldn't see straight. She was literally sitting on a bison at the dining table. 
> 
> I'm hopeful this version is better. Actually the bison sounds better.
> 
> And I'm starting to realise that ending at Chapter 50 is a no way in hell go, so I hope some of you are in it for the long haul. There's still minor and major events to tackle or poke fun of, and I'm not ready to let Jade go yet. She's still got a lot of life to live and fuck up. Also, she hasn't had *insert here* sex yet, we can't cut her off now! That would be rude. 
> 
> I hope you're doing okay. Things are still bonkers but it's nice to know that other people think things are bonkers. My doc still won't let me go out beyond walkies so I'm here if you want to chat. I like chat ☺
> 
> You're all lovely, incredible people. Shut the fuck up, yes you are. I'm bossy, listen to this bossy Author. Penis. There, I made you either smile, roll your eyes, or think of a penis. You're welcome. 
> 
> Have a great week, JellyBirbs ❤

-Faith-

She caught the light vibrations in the ground beneath her, the promise of new innocent life in the form of a gentle deer or a mischievous bunny, and Angels, so many beautiful Angels walking beside her, smiling and laughing, holding her hand, singing the sweet praises of the Father. 

Faith opened her eyes, and she was elsewhere. In a cold, dark bunker. 

The putrid stench of the kitchens across the way.

The "prayer circle" which only held the whispers of gossip and lies.

The tremor of fires raging above, her fingers trembling against the cold steel of the dining table.

The heavy fog of the Bliss surrounding her above had been reduced. A wise decision from the Father as using the Bliss in a tightly bound area was sure to come to folly.

Still, Faith took in a deep breath, and prepared to let go to the shimmering that followed her like the many questions that had plagued her young mind so long ago. 

She started to see the hints of blue sparkles slowly forming into the familiar butterflies, and began to lose herself rather than...

"... ever store like gummi bears or your keys in your penis pouch that's in your boxers when it's...Wait, what's the word, John? Sad? Grounded? Deactivated?"

A quieter voice, that of her beloved younger brother spoke up. "It's "Flaccid", my dearest, now can we please not speak of this right before we eat breakfast?"

"Do I ask during breakfast?"

"We'll speak of it later, in _private."_ Faith recognised that tone from John. Rarely used as it pointed to his rare embarrassed nature.

The doors to the food hall opened in fairly recognisable dramatics, and Jade entered first, walking backwards as she bit her lip at the flush upon John's cheeks. Jacob grabbed at Jade's shoulders, spinning her in the direction of Faith, as Jade's eyes widened and she rushed across the hall, her sneakers squeaking against the tiles, before consuming Faith in an all too welcome hug.

"Effie!! We were just talking about the common penis and like rules an shit. Did you know that they don't need to use it to make me die?"

Ahh. 

Faith glanced over at Jacob's pinching his eyes shut as John mouth dropped open. "I wasn't even sure you were in that kind of relationship, my Petal." 

"Oh... Hang on." Jade let Faith go, and ran back over to Jacob. She half climbed up his arm, whispered something in his ear, and he shook his head slowly in reply.

Jade twisted her lips into amusement before casually walking back to Faith. "I wasn't supposed to say that, Effie." Jade pulled Faith back into a tight hug before whispering "I think they're embarrassed about their penises."

Oh their dearest Jade... In small doses, she was better than the Bliss.

Faith nestled in Jade's curls, breathing in the scent of Jacob's soap, and giggling more than she knew she ought to, before pulling away and kissing her brow.

"Come now, my sister. We've already upset the chef by being over an hour late." 

They settled at the dining table. Jade dropped down heavily at the end of the bench before Jacob eased her along so he could take the end spot. John started to take the spot beside Jade when Jade caught Faith sliding in on the end of the opposite bench.

"Wait. Effie, why are you over there? Come sit opposite me. You're not a cheeseburger, I won't eat you."

John spoke up, smoothing a napkin across his lap. "She needs to sit apart, my dear. The Bliss that surrounds Faith can warp our realities if we're too close."

"Warp our realities? Is that what the sherbet you blew into my face would have done?"

John flinched, grimacing. "Not in those exact terms. I would have knocked you out with the Bliss and carried you back to the compound. You belong with us, you see."

Jade squeezed her eyes shut before shifting her hand under the table. "I'm thinking you and I need to talk about this."

"And we will, my darling Jade, just as soon as you stop squeezing my thigh."

"John, you know your threa..." Jade started just before John ducked his head behind her ear. 

Jade's eyes widened suddenly, she pulled her hand away sharply and burst into loud giggles. "Oh, my bad. Gotta protect that."

John lifted Jade's cloth napkin off the table, and started sliding it onto her lap. "Yes, we do. Now, hush up. Breakfast will be with us shortly." 

Faith started to place her napkin upon her lap with graceful movements, her thumb and forefinger pinched as she carefully spread the fine fabric upon her lap, when Jade suddenly slipped under the table. 

Before anybody had registered their shock, something soft brushed against Faith's bare leg and Jade popped out on the space beside her.

"Hello!" Jade beamed, clenching her napkin and scraping her curls back off her forehead. 

Faith started, unused to the almost childlike behaviour from anybody not under the Bliss. There was something free about their Jade. Like the moment the monster which had controlled her her entire life died, the _real_ Jade had emerged. Curious about the world that she had been separated from, and willing to dare where others may shake their heads at such a concept. 

Faith glanced over at Jacob as her eldest brother stood tall, shaking the cutlery as his thighs brushed the edge of the dining table. 

"Jade, get back here _now._ "

Jade tipped her head to the side, perplexed as to why Jacob was angry. "Why? I'm at the same table, and now you can watch my back from over there." She spun around, taking in what remained of the breakfast shift. "There's 1..4..9 people here. The exits are behind you, so I'll watch your ass, and in the kitchens, so you'll watch my ass."

Faith watched as Jacob took his leg out from behind the bench, catching the quiet gulp of the younger women beside her. 

"Two, Jacob! You can count this as two." Jade blurted out, eyes flickering to John who was grinning as he rolled his thumb along the edge of his blunt knife.

"Four."

"Three?"

"Four."

"Three and a half?"

"Four."

"Fuck."

Jade slumped back on the bench, scooting closer to Faith as Jacob sat back down, a filthy yet far off look in his eyes. 

Faith glanced over to Jade, relieved to find Jade's stunning green eyes remaining their natural colour instead of the familiar blown out, hazy pastel green Faith was used to. 

"Four what?"

"No fucking clue. All I know is Jake will enjoy it, and it's probably sex related."

"Five."

***

Breakfast was an experience Faith would remember. At least, since the last time she had dined with Jade and, at minimum, one of her beloved brothers.

Faith was certain the last breakfast didn't involve a relationship in the background, as not one sexual innuendo was mentioned at all. 

Today was a different matter. 

Thrice John had reached under the table searching for the supple flesh of Faith's dear friend. Faith knew this from the first time as John's terrible sense of direction, and Jade's constant enthusiasm usually leading to bouncy limbs, caused John to accidentally fondle Faith's lower thigh. 

The second time, Jade had jumped so high that she knocked the table causing 3 of the 4 drinks to spill.

The third time was assumingly more gentle as Jade only burst into loud giggles, immediately muttering about Jacob taking her place next time. She had reached over the table to John, grasping his hand, and thanking him for the groping, but she'd trade her second to last croissant with John for alone time with the final croissant.

John, the daring and sharklike lawyer that he was, replied that the deal would be made _only_ if Jade was willing to try his vegetation sausage.

It took over 4 minutes to stop Jade laughing. Faith had to clap her on the back repeatedly. 

John himself counted that as six, citing that their Jade had her mind firmly in the gutter, to which Jade replied that it was only there because the brothers insisted on being muscular, which was entirely _not_ her fault.

Faith could not remember such a joyous meal. The family had ever so much to accomplish over the next few weeks, at minimum, and it was only because of Jade's breath of fresh air that they could take care of their heavy workload with a spring in their step. Faith had even noticed a few secret far off smiles from brother Jacob, and even John had not been so forward and had nary a vile remark about Faith's lowered Bliss supply. 

Perhaps they could involve Jade in the lighter aspects of their position as the Project's Heralds, that way she could be gently pulled into the Father's Love without taking away the fire that her heart had taken upon itself to ignite. 

What was most important was that they get to come home to her. All of them. Perhaps they had to search for her, once or twice, or blush at the however honest, perhaps thoughtless, mentions of Lust, but their Jade, _Faith's_ flower, was the most generous of gifts they had received since the Collapse.

A loving gift from God above. A reminder that life will continue, even in its darkest moments. 

Breakfast was over all too soon, and Jacob had stepped around the table, grasping at Jade's collar to drag her out before they could say their goodbyes.

Jade had sworn at that, trying to untangle the tightly crushed fingers of Jacob to no avail, before finally succeeding in release by simply dropping to the ground, leaving Jacob holding Jade's shirt, and running back to Faith in only her bra.

Jade consumed Faith in a tight bear hug. "Christ, that dick has little manners." Jade had whispered into Faith's ear as they held each other. "We don't see each other often enough, Effie. Have we got time to catch up soon? Jus you and me?"

"Of course, my darling Petal. How about tomorrow evening? We can meet in my room, that way it's more private."

"Yus, babe. See you tomorrow. Oh, erm. .. They can't hug you, can they?"

"Unfortunately, no. We're trying to find the right balance of Bliss since moving underground. You're the only one that's held me in a while."

Jade's face dropped. "That's awful!" Jade wafted her hand in front of their faces, the fog of Bliss curling and twisting in the harsh lighting. "You ever think about wearing Chanel instead?"

"The Bliss is more than mere Pride. It's a gift given to us to show believers the true Path."

"Ehhuh. Thank fuck I'm immune then. My true path is twisting through fields of cheeseburgers and mountains of muscles. Can't beat that shit. But I'm...happy for you, I guess. As long as nobody is getting hurt."

Faith thought back to the Angels who had suffered in a tunnel collapse from her own Bunker four days back. 

Two had broken bones.

Faith herself had prayed with them, soothing with gentle hymns before administering the fatal dose of Bliss and holding their bodies until they had stopped twitching.

A broken Angel is no Angel at all.

Thankfully, Faith was prevented from explanations by the impatience of her eldest brother. 

"Jade. Get over here, we gotta meet with Joe."

Jade rolled her eyes away from Jacob's keen sight. "It's a good thing he's sexy as fuck, right?" She winked, grinning as Faith coughed to hold back the laughter.

"Okay, well, I'll love you up close and personal for those two dummies."

Jade kissed Faith on the cheek softly.  
"This is from John."

Jade slapped Faith on the bottom.  
"That's from Jacob."

Faith jumped, stifling her laughter again as Jacob stormed over and forced Jade back into her shirt, grabbing at the back of Jade's neck and dragging her out the food hall.

"Bye, Effie!" Jade called out, giggling as she clenched Jacob's wrist, her sneakers scuffing on the floor again. John followed behind, yanking Jade's shirt down, then turning to nod at Faith as amusement graced his eyes.

They disappeared out the double doors, Jade's shuffling disturbing a stack of food trays, her laughter ringing bright in the stifling tunnels of the Bunker. Faith chuckled quietly to herself, perching on the edge of the bench they had recently vacated. 

She considered entering the state of Bliss again, the dots and blushes of blues edging her vision, but as Faith closed her eyes, she instead found himself enamoured with the bliss left behind by her dearest Jade. 

-Jade-

"Okay, okay!! I get it, Jake. Don't slap ass on your behalf."

Jacob continued storming forward, the minions scattering as the three of us squeaked through. 

I glanced back at John on our heels. He had a smirk firmly on his beard. "How do you turn him off?" 

The rough n rumbly hand on the back of my neck tightened slightly, a thumb rising up to force my chin forward. 

I much preferred it when that thumb made me squeak. 

"Jacob, come on!! I'm not a bad puppy, I'm human!"

I slammed into Jacob as he stopped short. 

He opened his mouth to growl out something punishy, when a new voice took his place.

_There is a heathen whore amongst us._

The PA.

Jacob immediately wrapped an arm around my collarbone, forcing his back into the wall as he yanked his gun out its holster. I couldn't see his eyes as I was forced under his chin, but his beard kept brushing against my skull as he glanced back and forth up the corridor. John spun too, a hand on his hip to God knows what as he paced in front of us, his head twisting left and right like an army was approaching.

_The heathen whore caused the collapse to come early, leaving many of us to die unnecessarily above. They screamed, they begged as their flesh melted and their clothes set alight._

John pulled his radio up to his lips, ordering his men to make their way to the control room. His yank caused a pouch to be disturbed on his belt. I'd seen it before, of course. But never had it been disturbed enough to be popped open.

A vial was contained inside, the flash of sherbet familiar.

_They begged the Father's mercy, and the Father ignored them. But we must not blame him as he was entranced by the sinner brought to him only by way of the devil himself._

The fuck?! What part of me is entrancing?? And I guess the devil is shit out of luck in the blame game.

Jacob's arm tightened as I tried to look up at him. He hushed me quietly before questions could be asked.

_We must save the Father from the heathen. We must save the brothers from the lust buried deep within the whore._

The brothers? But what about..? 

_For as long as the heathen whore is immune to the bliss, then truly what use is the..._

No.

Effie.

I am in so much fucking trouble. 

I shot my hand forward, jerking the pouch clean off John's belt as he stumbled back with the force, clashing into Jake and I in a tangle of grunts and swears. Raising the bottle to my lips, I tore the cap off with my teeth and smashed the bottle against the ground beneath us with what little room I had.

"JADE!! No!!!" Jake roared as John immediately collapsed to the ground. Jacob didn't drop, but his heated, furious words slurred and his grip got looser. I felt him slump against the wall before I squirmed free, his fingers dragging through my hair, down my back, and I charged out the fog of sherbet without ever looking back.

-Faith-

She hummed to herself, gently rocking side to side with her eyes closed. Faith knew how to lose herself in the faint, pastel colours of the Bliss. Now she was learning to lose herself in another shade of Jade.

And it was wonderful.

She could barely hear the noise above, faint voices of turmoil and conflict. They too would soon be healed by the power of Jade, Faith had no doubt in this. They just had to join hands, and listen to the love and purity she brought with her. 

Faith stood up, her lace dress sliding down her knees and twirled slightly on the spot, her vision one of smiles and laughter, of friendship and sisterhood. 

This is where she wanted to be. 

She never heard the fury and desperation of the man behind her, the click of the old, barely serviceable revolver. 

She never heard the slamming of the doors, an unfamiliar scream, the faint whistle on the air.

All Faith heard was the static in her mind as her entire world changed from Jade to red to black.


	37. Starch, buttercups, and blindfolds. - Would 100% shop here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the TRUTH, and there's the starchy medical bedding of truuuuth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, my lil pickles ❤ How are you guys? I know I'm a little late and I hope my three excellent reasons of my best friend being fucking wonderful, my mum being loving but also slightly loud, and new tablets for migraines that knock me flat on my arse is enough of an excuse.
> 
> So we kinda got a pre-naughty stuff this week. I was going to add the naughty, but I thought I'd make that into a new Chapter just so I can make enemies 😬 After I send this out, I'll write it. And after food. Food is good. Tell you what, if three people ask for the naughty before the end of tomorrow (Saturday 11.59pm UK time), I'll send it out at some point this weekend. It'll be shorter than normal but still a little naughty, and I'm NOT talking about his penis. Let's give you guys a challenge and me a reason to giggle unnecessarily loud 👊
> 
> They'll be a few more tags coming cos my other wonderful friend advised that. There do appear to be quite a few tags but very few of them shouldn't be there. People should know in advance that Author is quirky. 
> 
> Okay, stay safe!! Author is bossy!!! DO IT doooooooooo ittttttt ❤

-Joseph-

_Amazing Grace,_  
How sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me. 

He soothed her as she fought in her sleep, whispering words in languages Joseph was unfortunately unable to understand. 

A key to Jade's heart, and she locked it up with a simple translation his people were unable to obtain.

Harsh tones, brutal cries, tears brimming at the edge of her stunning dark eyes scrunched in conflict. 

War was contained within her mind, no silken hymns and gentle touches would help here.

Joseph shifted his leg slightly as Jade dug her nails into his calf. He lay back on the hospital bed, breathing out from his lightly chapped lips as her nails caught his still healing cuts. He tightened his hold on her sleeping form, glancing over at Faith on the bed beside them. 

Jade had pushed this bed over to Faith's, refusing to leave her side. She hadn't slept that first night, or the second. On the third night, it had taken a distraction from Joseph and an unfortunate display of exhausted Wrath from their Jade to allow the good Doctor to sneak in and inject her with something to help her sleep. Jade had wobbled, sworn, then fell into Joseph's arms to rest.

His elder brother had tried to drag her away once he had regained consciousness, but Jade had begged and cried for the punishment to _wait._

She needed to stay. It was her fault. 

No. 

No, my love. Not at all.

Jacob had only allowed Jade to stay here with guidance from Joseph. A simple thick chain was attached to her leg, keeping her here. Jade had allowed Jacob to drag his hands through her hair, collecting little shards of metal she had used for her various bouts of mischief. 

Their trusted Chosen were posted at every exit. Three times the usual number.

These were the conditions.

John had awoken the next day gone, still woozy from the Bliss. His Wrath had lessened since Jade had entered their lives, however, it was still powerful enough that Joseph had placed him on lockdown within his quarters as they needed answers from the lost child that had attempted to steal away their sister's life. 

As it stands, the prisoner would _not_ survive John's Wrath, and they needed more information as to what the end result of this new threat would be. 

That day of the attempt, he had called a meeting to his brothers, Jade, and various trusted members of the Project.

Joseph had recently witnessed a Vision that a fierce battle would take place. A battle of blood and Bliss, splattered across ashes. 

They did not prepare for this. 

The Collapse was meant to bring them together, begin their first steps into a new world of peace. He glanced down at Jade, soothing her as he brushed her sweaty brow of dampened curls. 

They must defeat Hell to save their Heaven. 

Jade nuzzled into his bare stomach, the soft curls they were all too familiar with tickling his chest. The drug they had administered was wearing off. He closed his eyes, exhausted after a night of quiet custody.

"Father?" 

Joseph startled, eyes flickering immediately to his right as he witnessed Faith coming back from her forced rest. The doctor had told the brothers that their Faith would remain unconscious due to the swelling on her brow, and the golf ball sized bump to the back of her head. 

It had been three days. God was truly with them.

"Faith. Oh my beloved sister, how are you feeling?" Joseph whispered, shifting the sleeping Jade into him slightly so he could turn towards the other hospital bed.

Faith closed her eyes, cautiously raising her hand to her head as she patted the bruises, hissing through her teeth.

"Father, what happened? Did the Bliss...Was it too potent?"

Joseph reached his spare hand out, relishing in the comfort Faith gave him. "No, no, my dear child. There was an incident involving a troubled member of our flock. He tried to hurt you. But no matter. You are awake, and now we must ask God what lesson we must learn from this."

"Of course, Father." Faith groaned, clasping her hand around the bruise to her forehead. "May I ask what the lost hit me with?"

Joseph bit his lip, knowing the truth needs to come out. However, he believed their Faith could handle it. A long time ago, she would have fought him on this. At the time, only the Bliss would sooth her troubled mind, or drugs of another persuasive nature.

"It was Jade. A member of our flock witnessed Jade charge in, grab a food tray off the stack by the door and, well..."

" ...I frisbeed it." A slurred growl from his lap finished the sentence.

Jade lifted herself with a groan, her head hanging down as she lifted herself off Joseph and carefully straddled Faith, sitting gently on Faith's thighs. She lay down on Faith's stomach, resting her cheek on Faith's breast as Faith giggled and brushed the errant, ticklish curls away from her chin.

"I'm really sorry, Eff. I couldn't get to either one of you in time." Jade sniffed, picking at the thread on the sleeve on Faith's hospital gown. "I didn't expect it to work or...not work. It hit you on the forehead, you yelled out and fell backwards against the table with a scream that still...it still... _haunts_ me."

Joseph chuckled as her salty tears dampened Faith's gown. "You saved her life, my love. I imagine the bullet would have hurt Faith more."

Jade rested her forehead on Faith's chest, shaking her head against the covered flesh. "No, I threw a dirty tray at her head! Who...who does that?!"

Joseph reached over, lifting Jade's chin to the light. He brushed the tears away with his thumb, letting her rest her head in his hands. She was clearly tired, so full of guilt. Exhaustion reigned within her as she closed her eyes to the harsh light of the hospital wing. 

"I'm so sorry, Eff." Jade murmured, letting herself be scooped up by Joseph. He pulled her to him once more, her slight frame deflated. Joseph soothed Jade, letting his hand drop into Faith's as she smiled groggily at the scene. 

A member of Chosen asked quietly if he should call for Jacob, as it was requested by the soldier himself. But Joseph denied the request, allowing the few hours of peace before the inevitable punishments that must be enforced. 

-Jade-

Urgh.

The hospital fucking wing again. What did I do now? I kept my eyes closed as I padded my body searching for the fresh new bitch of an ouchie. I even poked into my belly, my back, my face... 

Nothing. Just the familiar pain. I wonder if I'll remember what it's like to be free of it.

Okay...open eyes. Come on, babe. Upup. 

Blinding lights like torture from above. And a bed crammed into...EFFIE!!

Oh my Godfrey!!! She's not here. I remember, I remember everything. I crawl onto the stripped bed, peek over the edge cos she might have fallen out, but nothing. Oh God, did I kill her?! How big was that food tray?! 

I spy the doctor rushing over to me in my peripheral vision. Scrambling off the bed, I get two steps before being yanked back by the chain to my ankle.

Oh.

Oh yeah. Punishments are coming.

The doctor collects me in his arms as I tug a few times against the chain. "Miss Moretti, it's okay. Everything is fine. Please calm down."

I grasp at the labels of his doctor jacket. "Doc, be honest. Don't lie to me... Is she dead?" I stare into his hazel eyes, searching for the truth in the treacle.

Doc Theo chuckles softly, trying to lessen my grip on his collar. "Sister Faith is perfectly well. She asked to be taken back to her quarters as the bliss that follows her was starting to affect the patients in the corner, and was preventing me from treating them successfully."

I drop his coat, stumbling back against the bed. 

"...Why doesn't anybody ever... Ever use a post-it?" I sniffed, dragging my hair from my flushed cheeks. "She's okay then? No permanent food tray shaped holes in her head?"

"As well as she'll ever be. Joyful, in fact. She tried to hug you goodbye and I'm afraid you shooed her away, asking for five more minutes rest."

I smiled, brushing the tear tracks away. "Oh...that sounds like me." I nodded pointedly at my chain. "And John, Jacob?"

The doctor flinched, immediately sharing the flinch with me. "John has a cracked rib and, I'm sorry to say, quite a bit of wrath. Jacob should be with us shortly."

"How do you heal wrath, doc?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Just try not to send him to me, Miss Moretti." The doctor replies, tidying up his lapels.

I beam, hopping back up to pull him into a tight hug. "Can't promise anything, doc. It seems a voice in the sky thinks of me as a whore and some sort of religious deviant."

"You're neither one of those things, Miss Moretti."

"Mhmm... I don't think so either, but, frankly, it's none of his fucking business. This prick who wants to harm my friend is stirring up nothing and coming up with desperate people with terrible weapons. Whatever war there'll be, it'll hurt them more. They need to stop because of that, nobody else has to get hurt here. And certainly not because of me. I'm just a silly goose who tripped up and stabbed a cougar repeatedly. It happens to everybody."

"It appears more complicated than that."

I closed my eyes, sitting back down on the bed and flopping backwards against the starched bedding. "Perhaps. Whatever they know is more than what I do."

""I"? No, my dear Miss Moretti. This is a Project matter. We must come together to defeat this threat."

I shook my head, purposefully blinding myself against the harsh light above so the truth could come out. "Doc...I know you're all holding something back from me. Jacob, John, Joseph, Eff, you...all of you. I've known since that deputy got killed and nobody flipped the fuck out. I'll figure it out, Doc. All of it. And when I do, I'll be the third force of this apparent upcoming war. Even if I'm on my own."

Silence.

Expected.

I rested my hands on my stomach as I waited, feeling the gurgling of a rumbly tumbly. 

The bed lowered as the doc sat beside me with a heavy sigh. "You must understand we're a people of faith. The father is our Shepard and he has the ear of God. He will lead us int..."

I interrupted, too tired for a lesson. "Are people dying?"

"There are always people dy..."

"I'm not a child, doc. This is the starchy medical bedding of truth. Slide your ass to the ground if you can't be honest with me. I won't judge you for it."

He didn't slide his ass to the ground. 

"I don't know."

Yeah. Yeah, right. 

Do I know? No. Can I snoop? No.

Am I fucked? No.

I just need time. There are mysteries...okay, it's not that fucking dramatic. It's unknown shit. The empty cells, the scratches on Johnny, plus whatever the fuccy doo they do all day. I just have to watch. Luckily, I'm excellent at being ignored. 

By my father... 

Maybe I just need to be quieter. 

*Snorts* Yea, right. Bravo, dumbass. You're as quiet as apocalypse now.

I leaned up on my elbows, twisting to the blurry direction of the doc. 

"Thanks, doc. What do I owe ya?"

Doc Theo stood up, tugging at the white coat so it floated down like the cape doctors wear. "No injuries for a week. I do take care of an entire bunker here."

Lifting my arm up, I fist booped him then slid off the bed of passable truths.

"Done deal. Death optional. How long do you think Jacob will be? Punishment has gotta be more interesting than florescent lighting."

"Now."

I was mad at myself for recognising the long, serious strides of Jacob Seed. I wasn't as mad at myself for wanting to jump him. Then I was mad at myself for that. Can't fucking win.

"Leave." Jacob growled out when he reached us, his damned gorgeous eyes only on me.

Oh, how I wish I could mutter out "Yes, brother Jacob", half bow, then fuck off to operate on other people. 

Instead, I was trapped. Again. Dang it.

Just look at him. He's staring at me. That's daunting. There's no visible wounds on him. He looks tall, and growly, and his shirt is lifted a hint at the left side of his wais...NO, focus. Eyes only, young lady. This is serious shit, okay? You drugged him. You pissed him off. He could of _died!!!_ ... Buuuuut... "Would of" beats "could of". Eff "Would of" died, no fucking doubt. I mean, the dude was inches from her as she was prancing about. You be five seconds late, you'd be crying over a corpse, and Jacob and John were out on their ass but they were alive and the voice didn't want them dead. I didn't want Effie to die, she's like my sherbet sister. I feel like she's mine and mine alone because nobody else can go near her, so of course I would have cried if she had died...just like I'm crying now. This is embarrassing. But I _don't regret it,_ I did the right fucking thing "so fuck you!!" 

SHIT.

"I mean, I did the right fucking thing!" I yell out. A lot louder than I meant to, but quieter than saying "so fuck you" to a man twice my size. 

This is awkward.

"Can I start again?"

Jacob silently appeared directly in front of me like a large ninja squirrel. Boob to man boob. He looked straight down at me. This close and I could see every detail in his beard, every scar that warped his flesh. 

Every tremor of rage.

You're not frightened, are you? 

Actually, no. This is kinda hot. Just don't touch him. He's hot because of the rage. He's not thinking of the horn....mhmmmmm?! It's kissing me!! I mean, HE'S kissing me. The rage monster. It's not angry, or fury, or teeth, it's lips and spit, and ooo, a big tongue exploring me like he's trying to blind 3D create a print out of my mouth. He's not touching me elsewhere, and I'm mad cos I like to dig into him a little. Should I try to start that off? Would that be rude? 

I try, and that's when the mood shifts. I don't even make it past lifting my hands up to his broad shoulders before he grabs at my wrists with one big meaty hand and pulls them behind my back. A tinkly chain with leather straps pop out from somewhere behind him and he keeps his chest flat against my breasts, his eyes and lips never leaving mine as he fastens the straps roughly around my wrists. 

Leaving my lips with an unexpected soft gasp and a shared growl, he twists me towards the entrance. I hear the padlock drop to the floor as he unchains me from the bed, and I feel the now familiar heavy hand at the back of my neck.

"Move."

I do, happily beaming at the doc who only nods. ? He's seen my back, right? Put whatever pain you want on me, it's only temporary. I scream, I cry, I die a little, and then, bitch, I'm back. 

I know the score. As long as it's just me, you can fry me up, buttercup. Since this isn't a challenge, I don't wish to tell Jacob that.

He leads me out the hospital wing. My peripheral vision catches the chain wrapped tight around his fist, his fingers white in the grip he's got going on. I notice a couple of guards too, red masks and no words. They're at Jacob's back as he leads me. I try to look back more but all that earns me is a tighter squish on my neck. I know where we're going by now. Jacob doesn't even pause to make a choice, he just leads me directly into his quarters.

He shoves me inside, holds the chain a little looser as he orders his men to call in four more and guard the entrance to the Seed area. Mutters "..six better be fucking enough..." before slamming the door to.

He strolls casually with a swear in his step to the kinky wardrobe, immediately reaching for a familiar collar balanced on a single hook. Jacob wraps it round my neck, shoving a finger between flesh and leather and drags me over to sit on the edge of his bed. I coulda fucking walked the seven steps but I don't think I should tell him this obvious fact.

He wraps a long, thin band across the middle of the bed, hooking it to metal clasps attached to the frame that I hadn't even noticed before shifting me to the middle and latching the chains at my back to the band. I cross my legs, biting my lip at the upcoming punishment.

Jacob takes a few steps back, tipping his head to the side as he stares down at me. I flush slightly, suddenly shy. He's doing pretty good at this punishment shtick, I'm already embarrassed.

He turns to the desk at his back, leaning heavily with a slight hip cocked, as I watch, mouth agape, at his back muscles through the thin shirt he wears. How they press into the material, able to bring out the bite in me from way over here. I chew on my lip steadily instead, bouncing on the mattress beneath me.

Jacob twists suddenly, and I stop. I doe eyes my eyes and he frowns. He senses the mischief in me and heads back to the wardrobe, taking out a short thin strip of black fabric and laying it out on the bed beside me. Returning to the wardrobe, he secures a second piece, lying it flat against the other side of the bed.

He sits heavily in front of me in silence, spreading his long, thick legs either side of my crossed legs. Suddenly, he's directly nose to nose, crushing his body to mine as he flattens us both to bed. His hand reaches out and he places the strip between the two of us, on my collarbone. 

"This is a blindfold. For the first word you speak without my permission, I will place this on you. When I say "Speak.", you speak. And _only_ then. Do you understand, Pet?" 

"Yes, Ja. ..Sir."

He tuts. Wraps the fabric around my eyes and the world goes black. 

"Simon says, Pet. I didn't say "Speak.""

Shit.

Okay, easy. 

Bring it on, Meat n Squeak. 

I feel the other fabric on my collarbone, Jacob's heavy breath on my face. The taste of mint and cigars on my tongue through my open lips. He smells freshly showered, and if pissed the fuck off was a scent...

"This gag is for your voice. This time, you get three chances. I take away your ability to move, your sight, and your voice, then you're fully dependant on me. I don't think you'd like that. So, again, do you understand, Pet?"

I remain silent, simply breathing him in. 

He nips at my ear suddenly, and I feel the cold steel against my shoulders as he slashes my shirt off me. 

"Atta girl." He runs his hands up my waist, his coarseness fitting against the smoothness of the flesh on my belly. 

I feel a cold strip of metal pressed on my navel before it and the heavy presence of Jacob lift themselves off, leaving the cool air to violently tickle what's left chained to the bed.

"We're gonna have a little chat, Pet. So get comfy, and keep your mouth closed. I trust ya know what'll happen otherwise." 

Beyond the gag? I don't have a fucking clue.


	38. Hush, Pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment with the hunk of meat is quite pleasant actually. Or is it??? BUMBUMBUUUUUUMMMMM!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my peanuts!!! How are you all today? It's nice here. Cows are my neighbours now and I'm still not used to that. Writing with mooing in the background is hella odd.
> 
> Right!! So, fic. Yes, that faint sound you heard all week was my giggling. I'm not sorry. I'm quite proud of this Chapter, and I wanted the focus to only be on Jade and Jacob which is why this is a sort of Part 1. It's still long enough to count as a Chapter on its own, but I think the other one deserves his brand of punishment, too.
> 
> Now, please be aware of new tags. Only a little bit of a couple of things but my friend noted that I should probably add these anyways. Maybe into it more next week. NSFW, no The Sex... Kinda an idea of what I'm writing for them re The Sex. Just...pffftttt...I'm a little nervous about the actual The Sex scenes, so if you don't think Jacob would be like how I've written him here, please mention it. Criticism welcome but tears expected cos I'm an emotional pickle.
> 
> Have a wonderful week, you deserve many Cheeseburgers. Honest. Just not mine ❤

I squirmed, knowing he was fully aware of my need to not shut the fuck up. I couldn't see him, but I felt it as he paced back and forth at the end of the bed. I wanted to speak, to ask him. Not to beg, nononono, I just wanted to know what would happen, how John was, were they _really_ that pissed, should I offer to sleep elsewhere?? I already knew that they spoiled me. That other people in this bunker weren't as well off. 

I've slept in worse places than a hole in the wall. Didn't even know comfort like what I have now for decades of my short life. This doesn't have to be this difficult.

If I die, I'd fight, but so be it. 

I shifted slightly, knowing this wouldn't end soon as I stretched my legs out with a soft groan.

-Jacob-

Jacob was pulled from his fury by the soft moan from the bed. She was stretching her legs out, he could see the wriggling of Jade's toes through the soft material of her boots.

The fury which caused him to drag his hands through his hair painfully lessened, and he was left wanting to touch. To glide his fucked up, war bitten fingers through the softness of her young olive skin. 

To pinch and bite in secret so only Jade would know how much she was his, saving the open marks for when he could truly claim her.

-Jade-

I felt the warm breeze against my bare stomach as Jacob came up beside me, his heavy boots hardly silent. The bed dipped on one side as a gravelly voice spoke right up close to my ear. 

"I know conventional pain does not work with you, Pet. You're not like the rest. We'll start with taking away your sass." I jumped as a thick, hot tongue traced my upper ear.  
"You'll listen to everything I have to say. No interruptions. Do you understand, Pet? Speak."

"Yea...Yes, Sir." 

"Good girl."

A spread out palm landed flat on my belly, patting once then lifting to the warm air.

"You drugged my youngest brother, and myself. Why? Speak."

"I couldn't trust your instincts."

A curl was suddenly pulled away from my neck, to be replaced with cracked, moist lips. "Instincts?" He spoke against my neck. "Pet, I'm a soldier. I promise you, my instincts are more accurate than yours."

I opened my mouth to reply and the lips turned into teeth. "Hush, Pet."

I flattened my lips, angry at having my voice threatened. He was good, I did want to kick him in the crotch. 

-Jacob-

She squirmed, crushing her lips together. Her legs shifted. He could taste her frustration. In fact... He yanked at her boots and socks, tossing them across the room. She squeaked but made no more noise until he licked at the back of her knee, lifting his tongue up and around the nerves placed there.

-Jade-

"JACOB!"

He tutted, nipping at the sensitive area behind my knee. "That's one, Pet."

I snarled, slamming my head back against the mattress. Stupid! A cold steel clamp latched onto my ankle and I popped my head up to see Jake slide another onto my other ankle, leaving me spread out at my lower half. 

Bah?!

I thought this was punishment??

Jacob slid his blade out of his holster, dragging the tip up his jeans for extra dramatically thrilling tsss sound, and tore at my pants leg, sliding it up gracefully like I was wearing wrapping paper. He better gift me with a sewing kit, I swear to Jebu...Oh!!

-Jacob-

He slashed his blade straight up, smirking at the beaded trail of red on her olive skin. Not quite what he meant by a mark, but fuck, does red look good on her. He followed the blade with his tongue, lapping up the metal from the silk. Willing to taste every bit of her... 

And there it was. Slightly thrust to the air because of the restraints at her back, wrapped mockingly in pure white panties with only the tiny banana motif to remind him that this was still his Jade. He scoffed against her thigh, tongue red from her blood. 

Like he could forget. 

He tempted the idea. To shove his tongue amongst the area he'd gotten to know well. A warmth outside her heart he was willing to explore time and time again. To TASTE. 

But this was her punishment. Jade at fault. Even if he must suffer, too. Maybe... 

-Jade-

I felt the breeze on my thighs as Jacob tore my jeans straight off and away. It wasn't like I was completely bare to him but it sure fucking felt like it. 

I had so much to say that I bit my tongue finding comfort in the same blood I could feel trickling down my leg. He wasn't touching me after licking my leg like a lollipop, but he was still there. The bed dipped where he sat, and I could _feel_ his presence and the heat he brought with him like a raging fire I wanted to hump. 

Poetry be thine thee. 

?

He's giving me too much time to think. Or not think.

This is starting to feel like a punishment. I squirmed, my nails digging into the sheets as the big delicious presence loomed over me. The bed dipped as he crawled up the bed, resting his big mitts to either side of my ears. 

"I feel like there's more to your answer, Pet. You think my instincts were weak, what else? Speak."

I swallowed, feeling him watch my pathetic attempts to squirrel away. A sudden heated breath latched onto my nipple, not quite touching but enough to wake the bitch up. 

"I said "speak"."

I clenched my lips together, attempting to ignore the way he ground his jeans heavily against my crotch as he blew softly and so very hot on my nipple. He was all about the yes and the no. The fuck off and fuck this. He wouldn't even let me touch him, to drag my nails down his flesh, scooping up bits of Jacob to remind me later, and revel in the taste of the bits of him he allowed me to reach. 

This didn't feel like an interrogation until now. Fucker knew what he was about. 

"Speak." Jacob focused on this one poor, excited nipple. Never allowing any touch, nononono, cos that would be fucking rude, right? The nipple touched the sky, then the moon, Mars, and is now reaching peak alien encounter. 

Oh Christ. 

He grinds so heavily into me, his jeans sure to leave marks, the button and zip cold but steadily getting warmer against my bare flesh. I huff, I sigh, I beg with my teeth, gnashing at nothing as his eyes focus between me and first encounter nipple. 

I feel him. Firm, long, angry against my thigh. Jean clad, but somehow so bare, so _mine._ It bothers me then that I can taste it, knowing I never have. The immediate thought comes to nip and tongue. I wonder what it would be like - The taste of him. 

I bet he tastes like strut, cockiness, and pounding boots. Of salt n spit. Fire and lies. I wish to see him then. How his eyes flicker between mine like he's searching for more than an answer to a simple question that he already knows. That he thinks I'm a fool? Perhaps. This feels more than he's letting on. 

But it's my punishment, not his. So I wait.

One knock.  
Two.  
Fucking three.

...Fuuuuuck...

Up to six and dampness embarrasses me from clitty city.  
I wonder if he feels it too. But he's silent, still never quite here, but all over there.

Seventeen and I'm squirming. I wish, fucking wish, he'd swap. Nipple or crotch, I don't care, but his heavy breath is deafening. 

As is my groaning.

I try to ground my ass, quit it from reaching as high as my nipple. It works, but I have a feeling that's partly because of the heavy hips dry humping it into the bed. 

I start to feel a tense warmth squirrel up my throat, and I grind my teeth to not let him win. 

I don't want to fucking say.   
I won't...I can't...

He stops sudden, the heated denim against my thighs gone to the cruel, glorious cool air, but he still breathes and growls and blows upon nippliy. I feel him sit back on my knees before his massive fucking paws slip up and down my hips, grabbing at my ass, fondling my butt, moulding me into the shape he requires.

He gets what he fucking wants. No give, just take. I won't let him in on this. I can't.

The fire starts again. Curling inside, lighting up like a rollercoaster aflame. I want to touch, I want to plead. He won't even... My arms are going numb at my back and somehow that makes the feeling of him kneading my ass even more intense. I whimper as he blows around my areola, squeaking as he laughs, face to nipple. He can feel it. The rollercoaster circles us both mockingly. 

I feel a tear in the sheet as my nails finally rip it apart, digging into the soft mattress below before my fingers go numb. I mouth his name. I mouth swear after swear, and just when I see the light through the blindness...

*knock knock*

-Jacob-

"OH WOULD YOU FUCK OFF?!!!" Jacob snorts, resting his sweaty forehead against her tortured breast. He booms with laughter, causing her entire body to tremble beneath him in a different way. He lets loose her ass regretfully, leaning his forehead heavy against her as he drags himself up. 

Whispers "That's two, Pet." in her ear, before licking the shell then stopping at the wardrobe to pick up noise cancelling headphones and chuckling as her mouth forms "fuck you, Jake" as he places them over her ears. 

He stepped away to tidy himself up just as another tap happens upon the wooden door.

It takes a little longer than necessary. He was as close to coming as Jade was. 

He yanks open the door forcefully to his little brother, finally free from the cage Joseph forced on him. 

"Yea, John. What is it? I'm kinda busy."

John tries to peer around him, but Jacob simply leans his large frame to the side. 

"Er... Yes. Joseph called. He mentioned that he required your services for an _incident_ down in sector 4."

Jacob sighed, every bit of heat now dissipating within him. "An incident requiring our new friend..."

" ...That tried to kill himself. Yes, Jacob. Joseph is asking that you make your way to the barracks and chose suitable guards with empathy, but still capable etcetera. He said you'd know what he meant."

"And why didn't he just call me?"

John flushed, just a touch, but enough that Jacob caught it. He questioned his kid brother with his eyes.

"You...kinda left your radio on. Myself and Joseph heard all of that. Anybody on this channel did."

Jacob closed his eyes, tapping his head hard against the door frame. "So you know that..."

"You're fucking Jade? Yes, brother."

"I'm not fucking her, John. I'm punishing her..." Jacob raised his hand as John tried to cut in. "...Not the same fucking thing. Look." Jacob stepped into his room, dragging his brother in by his shirt, and slamming the door behind them. Jade was still chained to the bed, a reddened breast out of the bra, her thighs bright red from where he was grinding into her, panties twisted but clearly on. She was bopping her lips together, listening to a song in her head as she waited. 

Not scared at all.

Jacob glanced over at John who stared at his bed. This was an idea...

"Tell you what. Don't stick anything inside of her, that part is mine, but you did suffer just as much as I did... I'm trying to figure it out. Why she dropped us like that. She said she didn't trust our instincts, but there's clearly something else. Rules are: No talkin. One more word and she's gagged. And don't fuck her. Bring her to peak but get her to speak, ya know? I'll be back in a half hour." 

Jacob tapped his brother on the cheek to bring him back from gaping at Jade. "Have fun. No deep marks, aight?"

Jacob turned to step out into the corridor before he heard John finally speak up. "Wait, Jake. Let me grab something from my room that may help. I'll be right back."

Jacob watched as Johnny stumbled out and across the hall. He knew what was in that spare room of his. Jade was in for a rough fucking time.


	39. Talk, minx.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns time to shine Jade up like an apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!
> 
> I'm SUPER nervous about this Chapter cos I was all "But you have to be different than Jacob, even though Jacob is all types of hot as fuck", so I had to do John justice for the pre-nookie. 
> 
> Honestly, you guys. PLEASE tell me if you don't think this Chapter and the previous one was them. I do personally think this is how they'd do THE SEX, or, at minimum, THE PRE-SEX, and is has taken up a good, solid 37 Chapters to get here, so I hope I don't let you down. I wanted them to like each other first. Sure, I could have inserted penis page one, but I wanted you to get to know the penis.
> 
> Okay, jellybuttttts. Take care, don't be silly, think of a penis today, save a life, try a crossword puzzle, experiment with a new toy, experience a sunrise, listen to a bonkers Author who apparently tells you what to fucking do.
> 
> Love you loads ❤

-John-

The door closed shut with the echoing violence that typically followed his eldest brother like the fog over the Chattahoochee river. 

He held the fine leather case to his chest, smoothing his fingers over the J.S. before confidently striding to the unaware minx strapped to his brother's bed. 

She was messier than he would have preferred. One breast was out of her bra. Small, perky nipple facing the harsh light his brother had insisted upon.

Like a dusky pink button on the stage awaiting his audience, his applause, his attention...

John dropped his case to the floor, ripping his shirt off, the buttons scattering across various surfaces, before descending heavily upon her mocking breast.

He lapped around the areola, licking and sucking at the pink treasure like a babe, never letting the pink button be unpressed as he pinched and tweaked while his tongue grazed the underside of Jade's breast. 

John straddled the twitching, gasping, barely there squeaks of Jade, crushing her hips between his thighs as he flattened her smooth untested flesh with his own firm, toned abs to keep her from throwing him off with all the sudden movements the man had the pleasure of torturing her with.

He tasted the salt, the sweat, the fruity fragrance of a past bathing. Licked until nothing remained on that one single breast but him. 

Jacob may fuck her first, but John would own a part of her before his eldest brother. 

And he wanted Jade to know that.

-Jade-

Holyfuckingshitballs

Why is John focused purely on Solo, what about Chewie?? Can't he just shift over?? I can't....His teeth!! His fucking perfect teeth, I want to bite flesh not air!!! 

Okay, OKAY! I admit, this is torture. This is actual fucking torture. PLEASE let me bite. I wanna touch, I wanna play. PLEASE!! 

I could smell the cologne as John had entered, the faint waft of fresh, sweaty Jacob left me with it. The heavy headphones prevented the sound, sight cruelly non existent, the collar still itchy at my neck.

The world was black, and without sound. All I could do was sniff the sweat and lust that clung to the edges of mind.

And I could _feel._ Fuck!! I could feel.

Jacob was a genius.

Bastard.

-John-

He could still taste her on his lips as he sucked her sweat of his fingertips. 

She tasted pure and wanting. Needy and unsure why. 

John thrived off that.

With regret, John pulled away, standing to his feet as he slid off her sticky flesh, their damp bodies connecting for a moment. She hadn't come yet. Not for him.

He pulled his boots off, kicking them to the side, sliding his tight jeans down and away. He kept his boxers on, knowing his bare cock, hard and leaking, would only frighten her this early on. 

Dropping to his knees, John peered back at Jade gasping and trembling on the bed. He got harder knowing he did that to her. That his little minx, trouble from the start, keened and pleaded for a simple nip from his teeth. Turning away, he took a minute to calm himself, sucking in air through his lips carefully. 

John laid his case out, flipping the lid to only a few items he had collected. Brand new, never been used. Some had even been customised. J.S. printed in gold, soon to be forcing his terror, his _minx,_ to brand new levels of ecstasy. 

All she had to do was reply truthfully.

-Jade-

I tried to even out my breathing but it was difficult. What John left behind on my body was a whole new experience. My breasts had been stars in the whole Seed sandwich debacle, but not to that extent. I could still feel his teeth, his tongue...Fuck's sake. Snap out of it. He'll be forcing questions on me now. You need to focus.

I jumped as the headphones were pulled off roughly, taking a few of my curls with it to places unknown. Lips were on mine immediately after, the beard rubbing up and down my cheeks, my chin, as John forced his tongue into my mouth, exploring and groaning audibly before pulling away to rest his forehead against mine. He straddled me again, sitting on my lower stomach, crushing his bare knees to my waist.

I still couldn't see, but I feel his eyes on me. 

"My darling minx. You got me into deep trouble with my dear brother."

A hand cupped my bare, tender breast. Thumbing the sore nipple like he was flicking a switch to my soul. Fucking convenient.

"So now we'll play a game." John slid the collar off my heated neck, kissing the raw skin as the collar was tossed away. "I'll ask yes or no questions. Ideas, really. Because we're not sure why you did what you did. Foolishly throwing yourself into danger like that while leaving myself and my brother to drop like _flies_ as you charged into your crusade." John squeezed his knees tightly to my waist, my still healing ribs taking the time to remind me they are still healing. 

"Simple, yes? A game. That's all it is. I'll make the rules, and I control the punishments. All you'll need to do, minx, is lie there and _take it."_

He grounded his hips down, thrusting his clothed crotch into mine before hopping off the bed and disappearing. I tried to focus on what I could feel instead of what I could hear. My legs were okay, my arms and fingers were numb from being tied behind me, my core was currently heating the planet, my breast was tender and sore, and yet, somehow, happy as Larry while the other breast was clearly jealous. 

A brush of warm air breezed past my bare leg, and then something metal clamped on my nipple. 

SOMETHING. METAL. CLAMPED. ON. MY. NIPPLE.

Does John know? What does thi...oh. OH. Oh my God. Fuck. Fuck. Oh my God. That's good!! What is that?? My whole body aimed towards that tiny metal clamp currently shooting something shocking onto my breast. I gasped and bit the air as John's soft laugh became background music to my confused desire.

"This little device will remain on throughout the three questions I'll ask. Refuse to ask, and I'll turn it up. Lie, and I'll add something new. Say "Yes", minx."

I kinda liked it. Just one up. I remained silent, breathing out my teeth as my breast vibrated happily. 

A moment or so passed before a tut tut arrived on scene. The gizmo, whatever the fuck it was, hummed louder as I jumped, thrusting my hips a little higher. This...was good, healthy even. Christ...Just... Answer whatever. Can't...

-John-

He watched as her mouth formed words as she fought with herself. John palmed the front of his boxers, twisting the remote in his fingers round and around, trying to think other thoughts as he got harder second by second.

He could _just_ see the tremor in her breast, barely anything but enough for a pure woman like his minx. He'd have to be careful with this. In the past, he'd aim for the items in the lockbox currently stashed under the base of his shower. These toys burning a hole in his case, and currently causing Jade to squirm, were nothing like he was used to but _fuck,_ it didn't make it any less hot.

"Question one, minx. Yes or no. You Blissed myself and Jacob because you were afraid for us." John became harder as Jade whispered out his name in ecstasy, finally gasping out loud as she came for him. 

Fuck. He also came himself. He felt like a college student again....Shitshitshit, he can ask questions sat on her stomach. 

John collected his bag, and rested it on the damp bed beside him as he straddled Jade's waist again, his eyes never leaving her trembling breast.

His mind was so entirely lost in its quivering tantalizingly mixed with the heavy breathing from her orgasm, that he lost her first answer. 

"I'm sorry, my love. Repeat that for me."

His tongue whipped out, licking the sweat from her upper lip, as Jade gnashed her teeth millimetres away. "Joh...No!! No, that wasn't...no."

"Well done. I believe you... " John reached between his legs to her damp panties, softly grazing his pinkie along the outside of her clothed folds. Jade thrusted her hips straight up as John held on, coming faster than he had in a long while. 

He pulled his hand away, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his treasured breast, the light quivering now causing his whole head to shake. "Just a treat, my minx. Punishment isn't all bad..." He licked the sweat away from her collarbone, coating his tongue with salt like a desirable margarita. "...Next question..." John sat back on her soaked panties, shifting his dick to try to hold back his Lustful thoughts. 

"...You Blissed Jacob and I because you wanted to play the hero." 

"What?!"

"Yes or no, minx."

"Of course not!! What do you fucking...take me for?!" His minx gasped, licking her lips as she sneered in Wrath.

John tutted, twisting the shuddering metal clamp as he considered the next punishment. "Yes or no, my darling."

He ignored the "no!" from her plump, quivering lips, and reached into his bag beside him.

He shifted back, sitting on Jade's knees as he flicked the switch to a gentle start. He licked to the top of the rubber toy before brushing her upper thigh with the lightest of finger grazes then replacing his finger with the small vibrator. Jade squeaked then swore as she realised a new item had been added. 

John rolled the toy a little higher, never letting it separate from her soft olive skin, and was just brushing it against the edge of her panties when the door slammed open. 

-Jacob-

"Oh for fuck's sake, John, I said _to peak!_ Is that her collar on the floor?" Jacob rolled his eyes at the scene, kicking the door closed behind him.

John at least had the common sense to look embarrassed as he slid off Jade's knees, the vibrator in his hand being flicked off. "Sorry, Jake. She's so new at this that it was too easy."

An agitated voice from the bed spoke up. "Hey! I was already close!" 

Jacob sighed wearily, fed up from returning after babysitting the weak suicidal fool before his men had shown up to take over. 

He walked over to the bed, kneeling down beside his sweaty, exhausted Jade, knowing that it wouldn't take much to get his answer. "We just wanna know, sweetheart. Just make it easy on yourself." He kissed her softly on her flushed cheek and felt a thrill deep inside from how she leaned into him.

"I can't...I can't... Just keep torturing me, I don't care anymore." Jacob pursed his lips as the edge of the the blindfold dampened suddenly.

One more punishment. A quick one. Whatever the result, it ends then.

He snatched the nub vibrator from John's reluctant grip, and tore Jade's bra off at the seams, tossing it somewhere behind him. 

Jacob sucked her nipple and a good chunk of her breast, as he grabbed John and forced him on her other, wrecked, breast. He could only assume what John was doing due to the heavy groans from his direction, and the fact that Jacob was nearly entirely focused on the one in his mouth. 

His large tongue lapped and twirled, his teeth nipped leaving impression after impression on her supple flesh. His mouth could almost fit her entire perky breast, and he groaned as he realised that. He consumed the silky skin, never once having lusted like this over such a thing, and when he raised his hand and gently laid the tiny vibrator upon her soaked panties, that is when she broke.

"Okay!! OKAY! I'll tell you, I'll tell...but you can't judge me!! Because _I_ judge me, every fucking day!"

Jacob pulled away (regretfully), and yanked at his brother's shoulder to get him to stop too. 

He raised himself up, age creeping upon him as he breathed harshly. Jacob pulled his coat off, brushing Jade's tender flesh with his knuckle before laying the coat down over her chest. "Tell us, love."

The blindfold dampened, the edges failing to form a dam to the tears. "Nobody will die because of me, not again. Not ever again. My friend... He.. He was just a kid!! And I..I died with him that day." Jacob nodded, catching John's saddened eyes from across the bed.

"Johnny, take a shower."

"But..."

Jacob glared at John once and waited for him to leave.

He sighed long and hard, still half hard from what was laid out in front of him like a buffet.

Jacob lay down on his side beside her on the damp bed. He wrapped his hand over her eyes and carefully tore the blindfold off. 

"Jake?"

"Shh, honey. Joseph told me already. You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

" I...I do now, but back then... My pop, he wouldn't discourage it. He would never discourage doubt and self-hate. I spent years knowing it was me because he reminded me everyday."

Jacob reached down, loosening the chains at Jade's back and releasing the bands at her ankles. He swatted her hands away as she tried to push herself up, knowing her arms were like jelly. 

Jacob slipped his arm under her knees, and a second behind her back, lifting his exhausted Jade easily. He carried her to his bathroom, ignoring the yell of John who was soaking wet and covered in scented foam.

"It's fine, Johnny, she's already seen it." Jacob rolled his eyes, chuckling when Jade whispered "But I haven't seen his butt yet." With a low whistle as company. He slipped off his boots, and stepped into the shower mostly clothed, Jade still in his arms as she clung to his undershirt. John stepped to the back still pissed off but with a smile as he watched the water run rivers down Jade's breasts. 

John grabbed a sponge, foaming it up with Jacob's soap before gently caressing Jade's tender flesh. It wasn't precise, her panties remained on, but he enjoyed watching the foam slip down her firm stomach before bubbling away on the surface of the fabric. Something, even as a 47 year old man, he'd never considered to be sexy as fuck. 

He brought her out moments later, laughing as Jade sneezed away the bubbles John had forced up her nose, obviously still pissed, and immediately carried the both of them to the bed, dropping Jade for a sec before grabbing a large black towel to wrap her up in. 

He stood next to her, arms folded, water dripping in tiny streams to his carpet, before yanking the towel away to dry himself off. Jade swore, grabbing at the edge and dabbing at the parts of her she could reach before Jacob wrapped her up again and slung Jade over his shoulder. He bent down to grab her collar and they left the confines of his quarters and disappeared into John's room, Jade punching him in the back as the strength in her arms returned. 

He tossed her on the bed, still wrapped up, and stripped to his boxers. Sliding onto the shockingly silky sheets, he encased Jade completely, breathing in her scent at the back of her neck.

"Are... Are you sniffing me?" Jade asked quietly from under his chin.

"Hush, Pet. Get some sleep." Jacob ordered, slipping the collar around her neck.

The door opened and John slid into the other side of the bed, resting an arm on whatever part he could reach that was close to Jade's chest.

There was silence for a few moments before Jade finally shifted. "You know it's 6:37pm, right? Is this early bedtime because you're older?"

He slapped her on the ass for that remark, causing the entire bed to shake with Jade's and John's laughter.

"You really want to test my stamina, Pet?" Jacob shook with the chuckling before twisting Jade around to face him. He watched her curious green eyes, filled with mischief, and kissed her softly on the lips, closing his eyes at the tender moment. 

Jacob reached back an arm over his neck and collected the familiar metal chain, pulling it over his head and straight down onto her neck as they kissed. The cool metal brushed her breast, and Jade squirmed, pulling away. "Jake? What's this for?"

He paused for a bit, admiring the view of his dogtags resting on her perky nipple.

"Just trying to slow you down, Pet."


	40. Bloodied Death betwixt my thighs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sprinkle more naughty for Jade before we return to plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Can you believe we hit over 100k words last week?? AMAZING!! And I had SEVEN kudos over the last week, I don't think I've had that since the first few Chapters!! ALSO we're at Chapter 40!!! OH MY JEBUS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I've loved writing Jade and sending her out into the world, and I hope you've enjoyed too as we're not even closed to finished. I've been writing out ideas and the introduction of a new character POV next week! 
> 
> A lot will happen soon, I just wanted to tease the naughty before we throw ourselves into serious business. There still, of course, will be moments of horniness, and as nobody mentioned the way I write the horniness to be a negative, I will continue writing the naughty times as it stands. Thank you, btw, for that. I expected criticism cos you've met me and you know I'm loopy. Please comment!! I love comments and sometimes they end up on my fridge 😁
> 
> Okay, lovebites, I'll see you next week! Enjoy the Chapter, enjoy the sunny days, keep yourself and your fluffs cool and hydrated. Byesies! ❤

Jacob remained awake. He wasn't as _old_ as his pet made him out to be. He just knew that she'd be exhausted after multiple orgasms. He chuckled softly to himself as he watched her sleep. It was far too easy but she still made a life a challenge for him. 

He loved her, and now the whole goddamn bunker would know with his dogtags around her neck. 

Jacob brushed a nail over the metal, his eyes flashing as the tags brushing against her nipple caused Jade to mewl in her sleep.

Johnny had fallen asleep too, pretty fucking fast. Still a rookie when it came to sex despite his dubious former life. He watched as they both slept softly. The light thin from the crack in the door but enough to see their chests rising and falling as one. 

Jacob hummed to himself, caressing the soft damp curls that spilled onto John's pillow. He lifted curl after curl, wrapping them around his thick finger, pulling each curl gently before letting them bounce back into place. Jacob could spend hours doing this, her hair was a mess in his organized life he could get used to. 

His eyes flickered down to the faint curve of her breasts, one near entirely covered by John's cupped hand, the faint teeth marks clear to see. He could remember how he took her in his mouth, how her perfect, silky breast felt as he sucked it onto his tongue. His teeth, bitted and broken by his fucked up life, given a treat they had never once tasted. 

Jacob grinded his teeth together before blowing harshly on Jade's softened nipple. Both it and Jade twitched in their sleep, Jade's hips thrusting a touch. Johnny woke up before blearily falling back into a deep sleep, his tattooed arms tightening around Jade.

However, the mischief of his own was corrupted as, moments later, his Jade started to flinch in her sleep. Her eyes flickered increasingly faster with each moment and her lips formed harsh unknown words, desperate and pleading. 

Jacob tried to hush Jade, brushing his fingers along her brow. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling Jade close to his chest, and loosening John's grip enough for him to wake up. 

"...Jake? Wha...?" John muttered sleepily, brushing a tattooed hand through his thick mussy hair.

Jacob snapped his hand back, tapping John on the shoulder to drag his attention to Jade. 

"Shit. Okay, we just have to ease her awake." John whispered, brushing his fingers down her arm. 

Jacob carefully rested Jade back on the mattress, freeing his arm so he could lean over her. Luck was thin on the fucking ground for them that night, for the second Jacob towered over the restless Jade, John accidentally brushed against the bandage on her arm. Their brave love had barely mentioned it, certainly never complained about how much it hurt, but perhaps the panic in his kid brother was enough to push too hard on her still healing, self inflicted wound. 

For the split second he did, all the gates of hell lined up. 

-Jade-

Just keep quiet. 

Like a tiny mouse.

He won't see you if you don't exist.

There was no tremor, no fear. This was acceptance. 

I was six years old and I accepted that I was going to die.

I could have failed a thousand different ways, the list became longer as I thought about it.

Sometimes he didn't notice me if I hid here, lost in the heavy beige curtains that swamped my tiny frame.

I forced myself into my black curls, using them too as a hidey hole. 

Nobody can see me now.

I'm invisible. I'm nobody.

I'm just a tiny mouse.

A tiny mouse crushed by the incredible pressure to my arm.

God. Lord God. Let me fight Death first before he drags me into hell.

The curtains twisted and formed into Death. 

One final gift.

I pummelled the figure ahead of me. My tiny fists like rockets as they swung across the veil of Death. I felt sharp bone, pain familiar, blood warm between my fingers.

I was dragged backwards, back into life, with a haunting scream of "STOP!!"

I fell into a tangle of limbs. My fists, sore and bloody, fought nothing at all before I realised what was happening.

It was Jacob. Ahead of me.

His face bloody.

No, no. Nononono. I elbowed the limbs behind me, ignoring the soft grunt, and crawled across the floor until I was straddling Jake. 

He was coughing and... laughing?

"Jake!! Oh my God!!! Fuck!! What the..."

Jacob reached up, brushing the dampness off my cheek. "It's okay, love. I'm okay." He breathed heavily, still grinning with blood spattered on his teeth and lips. There was a noticeable deep cut to his upper nose, and a set of grazed skin under his eye. Blood from his nose covered the lower part of his face, dotted his chest.

_I did that._

"Please forgive me." I begged, tears now rolling from my cheek to his. "I don't know what happened." Jacob cupped my chin, smiling as he licked the sticky blood from his lips.

"Honey, I get it. Look at me, it's barely anything."

I lay down, my bare chest to his, resting my head on his collarbone. "Just because I don't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 

Jacob brushed his hands through my hair, and I listened to his heart pounding beneath my cheek as the cool metal of his dogtags returned to their position on his chest. "I'm sorry, Bacon." I apologised again. He lifted my chin, twisting my face to his and I glanced up at his eyes from the light coming in from under the door. He was smiling, an amused expression on his bloodied face. 

"Does that happen often with you, sweetheart?" Jacob asked, grabbing at the white cloth John passed over my shoulder and pressing it to his nose with barely a winch.

I tried to look away, embarrassed as I was, but he kept his other hand on my chin as he tried to wipe away the blood. "I don't... I don't sleep in the same bed as others normally. Ever since he died, I've started being violent in my sleep. Just on occasion." I tipped my head, resting my cheek in the palm of his hand. "Sometimes I think he's haunting me." I closed my eyes, softening to the warmth of his thumb as Jake brushed away my tears. 

John knelt down beside us, leaning over Jacob as he checked for the possibility of his nose falling off (probably).

John joined Jacob as they both caressed away the tears. It was soothing, until I realised I was straddling Jacob's crotch with a pair of still damp panties and my breasts on full display. 

This was hot.

Think he'll forgive me? 

Again?

I brought my arms up, nudging their arms aside before going straight for Jacob's bloodied lips. For once, he was the one to gasp into my mouth. My scraped hand reached out, randomly bopping at John's clothed crotch area until I found a fairly interested penis. I didn't know what to do with it so I petted it, softly trailing my fingers up and down the fascinated Johnny Jr until John swore and rested his head on my outstretched arm.

I leaned into Jacob, pushing my chest into his, imprinting the tags into both of us as I bit and explored, dragging my nails up his neck and onto his scalp. The surprise of the sudden horniness left Jacob quickly as he grabbed at my ass, flattening me further onto his... Interested party.

I grinned as I sucked on his copper tongue. "Penis activated?" I murmured into his mouth. Jacob didn't say anything, just grounded me into the lil fella poking into my thigh. 

A bzzzt entered our random pet n grind. I just tuned it out, my twisted mind thinking it was the sound a penis made. But John knew better, yanking my lips away from Jacob and thrusting his tongue into my mouth before standing up and away with a groan after I accidentally pinched a tiny bit on his jr. 

I lifted myself up and started to watch him circle the bed before my breast was suddenly consumed in one go, and I was sucked down into the whirlpool which is Jacob's mouth as he licked and swirled his tongue about my nipple. I squirmed, and swore, crying out his name and tearing my fingers through his thin strip of hair just to grab onto _something._

"Shi..Jacob!! Qu..quit it!! Oh my fuck!!" I squeaked, shocked by his rumbly chuckle which only did wonders to my breast. A light tap on my shoulder and John was beside us with a finger to his lips in a _shh_ motion. 

Yeah right. 

I barely heard what was whispered by John as my ass was pawed at and I was dragged back down to the suck monster beneath me. Jacob bit around the areola once, leaving a mark just for us, before letting my breast loose and licking a quick stripe up my neck and growling "We better hurry up then."

But why??

I vaguely remember a flash of light as the front door was opened and then closed quietly before Jacob shoved his hand down the front of my damp panties. I collapsed heavily onto his lips as we messily kissed each other in a disaster of teeth and tongue. I knew I was new but I don't know his excuse.

His hand coarsely palmed my folds, occasionally allowing a thick finger to dip in to flick and graze. I grinded into his palm, gasping and yelping into his mouth. I didn't know..shit...the thing!! The proddy thing! I dipped my hand between my thighs, twisting past his wrist and found his clothed penis jabbing into my thigh. I didn't know!! I didn't know what to... Just run a finger along it, that's...that's probably okay.

I trailed my little finger up the length, circling the clothed tip, and he thrust upwards almost causing me to fall off him as he near fisted my folds, then held tightly onto my ass with his other hand before flicking furiously at my nubby thing. We both came together, our foreheads smacking, our teeth clanking as we fell exhausted and spent. 

After a minute, he dragged his sweaty hand along my sensitive folds causing me to flop about before pulling his hand past my lips and onto his, licking me away. I giggled in a batty way, sweaty and stuck firmly to his upper cheekbone.

"Three days." Jacob muttered into my chin. "Three days and you're mine."

My tongue flickered out, licking the salty sweat away from his cheekbone. I had a thought. A curiosity. My hand lay on his hip, just as exhausted. I lifted it up, and tucked it just before his lower boxer pant leg, lifting up a little dampness from his deactivated penis before snaking my hand back up to my lips and tasting the almost bitter taste of Jacob. 

Jacob lifted his head and watched as I licked him away from my finger, his eyes flashing and his bottom lip quivering. He dashed a tongue across his teeth, reached his hand up to grab my collar and asked. "What do I taste like, pet?"

I smiled, kissing him softly then resting my head against his. "You taste like two days, Sir."

-John-

He paced the corridor, ignoring the guarding Chosen at their assigned positions. Joseph was on the radio requesting the awaited meeting immediately. There had been minor reports of agitation amongst the Father's children. Especially at the sermons as the Father had spoken of the Sins that live in their hearts. Mentions of "Heathen" and "whore" had been whispered throughout their Bunker after that dreaded PA shoutout. 

A select few Chosen had been asked to attend the meeting, too. Ready to personally protect Jade and Faith. Even the rumour of removing their red balaclava as nobody could know who was underneath. 

John knew this was to be. They couldn't spend seven years down here dressed in heavy outdoor clothing and face masks. They just hadn't had the chance to have a uniform designed that included the terror effect that their Chosen would still exude. It was going to have to be John's next project. 

Fucking fantastic. Like he didn't have enough to do with Jacob's Bunker tunnel opening shortly. But this was the position he chose beside his brothers. This was where he wanted to be. 

Perhaps not pacing the corridor at half mast, though.

John said his goodbyes to Joseph, promising to be there within a half hour before closing his eyes for a moment, and returning to his quarters. 

The air smelled like sex, and when John turned on the lights, he found his minx draped exhausted over his eldest brother. Of course they had sex. On his bedroom floor. With John mere inches away. 

"If you two have had quite enough fun fucking on my floor, Joseph has requested a meeting."

"We weren't "fucking", John, he was just fondling a bit."

John raised his eyebrow, folding his arms across his bare chest. 

Jade leaned back off Jacob, a look of mild astonishment across her face. "Were we...? I thought fucking was..." She lifted her hands up and shaped her fingers into a circle and a straight finger before inserting the straight finger into the circle repeatedly. Jacob slowly shook his head, lifting himself and Jade up off the carpet. He grabbed her ass and continued to stand up, ignoring the punch to his shoulder and the "I can fucking walk!" as he carried Jade into John's shower. 

John tried to look Wrathful at the scene but it comforted him. They were home, family. And soon Jacob will get a radio call from Joseph and John can fuck her. He had barely heard any noises outside his rooms. 

He knew he could make her scream in ecstasy. In fact, he made that a challenge.


	41. Choosing sardines with the cherry on top.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be ZE MEETING Chapter but Jade happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!!! 
> 
> I checked the location of my Jade fic in how many words written in the FC5 ficland and I'm on page 2!!! Holy fuckedoo, I've written a lot. Unfortunately, other people on the side of my fic have only written approx 10 Chapters and I'm at 41 now but I do write WEEKLY so that's...that's a thing. 
> 
> I'm guessing you're still enjoying this because I got TEN total Kudos over the last two weeks!!!! AMAZING!!! I boasted about this far too much. From somebody who never achieves anything over my siblings who get promoted every few seconds, THANK YOU!!! I have this and my passing both driving tests first time as my lifetime achievements and I couldn't be more bouncy. You're wonderful 💜💜💜
> 
> Soooo, this was meant to be the meeting Chapter but you know Jade, she gets into stuff. We're in the correct room so that's a point. I hope you like the new character!! I based him on a reporter I have a thing for cos he's SUPER smart and kinda hot as fuck. And his name and Elias' names are based on two men I have much respect for plus they're dorks. I'll take care of them, don't worry ☺ 
> 
> Okay, beanies. Let's go with Chapter 41 fuck ups 💜💜💜

-Dara-

Patient.

Diligent.

Strong.

Dara was all of these things, which was why he was one of Jacob's best, and most widely trusted Chosen. The trust was why he was a good friend, not only of Jacob, but of the entire Seed clan.

Friendship was rare within the Seed family. An outsider from childhood due to a drug addicted mother, and an absent father, Dara felt a longing he never wished for. 

To be included.

And he found that in Jacob. They met at the VA hospital. Lost in their own agony and down n out personalities, they avoided others like the hell they'd both invented within themselves. There was no fucking point to friendship when they'd both be out on their asses as soon as their pain they were subjected to only caused them to flinch. Nobody cared about them there. 

Fucking served their country, but not their purpose.

Dara shifted as he awaited the meeting he had been ordered to attend. To his right was his comrade in arms, Elias. They worked together perfectly. Nobody had a better chance at surviving out in the wilderness, except for brother Jacob. He had taught them both all he had learned. The impossible choices, the daring feats. How to strip to nothing and survive for months in the wilderness with only your heart beating in your chest and your senses to guide you through the hypothermia and various beasts that roamed the dark.

They came out of these challenges stronger. Powerful. Deadly. A day in an office would never be their future. Their lives changed for the better, and as Eden's Gate grew, so did their position. They rose with Jacob, not quite as family but close enough. 

Now they stood silent. Ever watchful as their lives would change again. There was a viper in their garden. Father Joseph had struck down the first, and now another had slipped through the cracks of the Collapse to nestle in their souls. There were rumours, whispers. Nothing outright, not for the likes of Dara or Elias, but for the lower members of the Project. 

The meeting was set for late evening. A room put aside for discussions on supply and rotation, now disturbing swapped out for war. Sister Faith had arrived first, swanning about a little slower than normal as the bruise to her forehead held its weight upon her. 

She smiled politely at Dara and Elias, keeping a respectable distance as she was well aware of the effect the Bliss had on those meant to be guarding her. A small group of Chosen followed in her wake, splitting off to guard the entrance or to take their place behind the sister Seed as she perched gracefully on the edge of a seat near to Dara and Elias.

Joseph entered quietly shortly thereafter, nodding welcomes and whispers as he held his book to his chest. A worrisome line across his brow told each of them that times were challenging indeed. The Father was nervous. The viper was not meant to follow them. Father Joseph had loudly announced his intention of living with the heaven, and instead had let loose a slithering coil of mistrust amongst his children. 

They were supposed to believe in him, to respect his wishes, his ideas, his ear held to the Voice of God, and it seemed that the early Collapse had led to unanswered questions and too many lost. 

The Father took to Faith, lightly brushing his fingers along her bruised forehead and gracing Sister Faith with a kiss to her cheek.

Joseph sat to the chair close to the head of the long table that filled the room, spreading out The Book of Joseph and flipping through the pages as he waited. He hummed the familiar hymns that he sung out with heart during those hot summer days on the surface. 

Dara remembered those. It was sinful of him to admit, but the woollen masks across their faces did nothing to lessen the stifling heat of Montana's summers. Once, he had even passed out. It was only the quick thinking of Elias holding him up as Dara stood beside him that prevented Dara from being punished or belittled. Dara was weak that day, and made sure to take a fortnight to live with nothing but his strength in the nearby forest. 

Dara glanced over at his comrade, grateful for his friendship. They worked well together. More like brothers. Elias had even come out to Dara not five weeks ago, quietly introducing him to his boyfriend who worked in the gardening sector of the Project. It was a surprise, but Dara had no doubt they cared for each other, even if his younger comrade had a lack of confidence in his relationship. 

They stood at attention, watchful eyes and silent commands in the air conditioned comfort of the meeting room, awaiting the two remaining Heralds and their charge.

The both of them had never met the woman outed as a "Heathen", and now they could see for themselves if even a hint of the viper held truth. 

However, they quickly learned that with Jade, it was less "see" and more "experience". 

Dara heard John first, the fast talking younger Seed laughing about a woodland creature.

" ...And so he never even heard the squeaking of the chipmunk over the rushing of the river, and Joe _screamed_ as it ran up his leg! Jake had to tear the little claws off Joseph's thigh and he just _threw_ the rodent away as Joe cried!"

Unfamiliar laughter echoed through the halls.

The amused booming voice of brother Jacob continued the story as Dara witnessed Joseph glancing up from his white padded book. 

"What about you, Johnny? You pissed yourself and wouldn't let go of my leg the entire way home!"

More unfamiliar laughter and the sound of a fist hitting fabric. "I was three, Jake!!"

The door suddenly swung open as a young woman with a mass of black curls placed upon her head, almost like an accident, walked in backwards. "You've got rodents down here, right? Just pass me one and I'll sneak into Joseph's quarters while he's asleep!! I'm super sneaky, he won't even know it's..." Jacob, with a questionable padding to his nose and a few scrapes to his cheekbone, grabbed her shoulder, twisting the young woman round to the other inhabitants of the meeting room. Her stunning green eyes shot straight to Father Joseph and she snorted, blushing furiously before bursting into giggles. "Oh! Hi!! We were just talking about rod..radis..Romans!! Yeah!! Yeah, we're just trying to hook you up, Seed." The young woman smiled widely, taking a step back straight into Jacob's chest.

Joseph folded his book over in silence, resting both hands on the table before slowly rising to standing. His eyes remained low as the Father walked the distance of the table to the young woman's side. 

She simply beamed up at him, her eyes filled with more mischief than Dara had seen in many years. The Father touched his head softly to hers before tucking his head beside her ear and whispering something that Dara could barely hear. 

The young woman snorted again, burying her face into Joseph's shoulder as she burst into muffled laughter. Dara took in the rolling eyes and the stifling of a smirk from John, and the quick lick of his lips from Jacob and decided then and there that this young woman was a _needed_ member of the Seed family. 

It was a long time since Dara had heard them speak so openly, so _joyfully_ of their childhood.

A heathen? Hardly. Of course Dara knew he was an optimistic member of Eden's Gate compared to others with much darker views, but the brothers had clearly accepted her. 

There was something else... A shadow dipped from her neck disappearing into the white shirt with an orange fruit motif. Father Joseph had noticed it too, his slender fingers tugging softly at the chain then resting the tags on the palm of his hand. 

Jacob's dogtags. 

Dara watched with mild astonishment as brother Jacob rested his hand on the shoulder of the young woman, squeezing once before pinching the tags off his younger brother and letting them drop down the woman's chest. 

Joseph glanced between the two, cupping the soft cheeks of the woman. He brought his hand out to John, pulling them into one unit. 

A tender moment indeed.

Had the young woman not seen Sister Faith.

-Jade-

It's not like we're married.

And what about John? He's just gonna peel off a tattoo and staple it to me? How gross is that? 

I was pulled into Joseph's chest, the faint dry mix of cleanliness and alcohol wipes consuming my noodle. John was squished into my right and Jacob cheekily palmed my ass at the..erm...rear. Or maybe that was John. Or maybe a new party to this muddled Seed sandwich. 

It was peaceful until I realised we weren't alone. I guess the choosers blended into the wall by this point. They rarely said anything, and certainly never to me. It seemed their position in life was to guard the many walls inside the bunker and stifling red balaclavas off to them but I was trying to figure out why they were all crammed in here like angry, silent sardines.

I rested my cheek on Joseph's shirt as they flattened me and peeked around his shoulder to connect the dots (Author's note: or scoop up the Seeds BADUM TSSSSS...I'll go away now), but to see past the randomly placed guardians of the metal plating was a challenge in itself. They had littered themselves about, in particular to one area of the room where sherbet wafted up and up, foggy against the dimmed lighting. I'd say it was Effie related but the bitch church was foggy, too. I guess I just wanted to apologise to her again. Maybe not straddle her again, though. It might be okay, I don't think she's as horny as these two idiots with the penis. Maybe I'll ask Jacob the correct way to straddle people, but will that make him horny? Maybe Joseph? Maybe doc Theo? Is it really a medical iss... Effie? 

_That's Effie!!_

I let go of Joseph's shirt and waved my arm about to get her attention but she was looking down at her hands crossed politely on her lap. She was being left out!! Did she piss off the brothers?? How?? Can I get a tip on that because I've literally drugged them into unconsciousness and barely a spank. Hell, I even got a few orgasms out of it.

As sweet as it was to be crushed Jade, I wanted out. If I was quick, they probably wouldn't even notice. And really, three brothers hugging should probably be a regular event anyways, right? 

This is a brilliant idea.

Unfortunately, Jacob knew me by now. Or perhaps it was because he had his hand on my ass. When I started to slip downwards like the slippery idiot I am, Jacob realised and dug his nails into my upper thigh essentially pinning me there and/or making me slightly horny. 

"Stay, pet." He whispered in my ear away from his brothers. A buzz went up my entire body and I grinned into Joseph's shirt. I waited, my eyes flickering between the cherry topped people and the silent Eff. Am I supposed to detach from this cos its gone two minutes. Joseph was bored, too, he had started to hum. John hadn't made a peep, just buried himself into my neck. There was some sniffing at the beginning but the brothers were into the whole 'scratch n sniff' by now. 

And Jacob? Well, his thumb was moving ever closer to an area I should have taped off before being lovingly hugged. 

I had an idea. A _brilliant_ idea.  
(Don't look at my past idea.)

I had a naughty area.

Jacob had one too.

I would bounce with delight if I could move.

I had one spare hand, and thankfully, that was enough. I slipped through the tiny gap of John and my hips, and tickled my fingers against the supposed position of Jacob's jr.

A sudden cough and a voice in different pitches told us to "Okay, break it up, kids."

Joseph stepped back, glancing over my shoulder before nodding his head and smiling softly at me.

John, I think, knew somebody was horny, and had crushed his lips together before winking at me and moving towards the long table in the centre of the room beside Joseph.

And Jacob...well, if it wasn't the small slap on my ass then it was certainly the "You better fucking believe I'm going to count that, pet." muttered into my ear that told me I had tickled the correct penis.

He shoved me forward towards the table and I was finally free to grab at and drag up Effie. However, the cherry topped choosing sardines were against me that day. As were my vaguely awful defence skills.

One camouflaged arm reached out and grabbed my left wrist as I reached out for the rising Effie, automatically releasing my defensive right elbow to violently jab the sardine in the face.

Fuck!! 

Everything happened at once. 

My left wrist was yanked towards the swearing sardine, I spun round with the force and accidentally had my left hand slapped against the red balaclava of the man I'd just elbowed. Choosing from all directions charged towards us, as Jacob ordered them loudly to "stand down." My wrist was finally pulled away from the sardine by Jacob who tended to the heavily bleeding nose of the the poor sardine, and Effie stood up and quietly held my wrist and tugged me away from the blood dripping on the floor.

We both gathered near John who had stood up seconds after sitting to watch but certainly not intervene as he crossed his arms and tapped his shiny boot against the floor.

I crushed Eff to me, thanking her for pulling me away before brushing her light locks off her bruised brow. "Thank you, Effie. I don't know what happened." I lied, glancing down at the red finger marks on my wrist.

"You're lying, my dear." John confidently caught it, draping his arm across my shoulder. 

"Yes, thank you, John. I know."

We watched as Jacob tugged the red balaclava up to show a handsome, albeit bloody, black man. Kind amber eyes and neat beard. He wasn't angry, full of rage, but instead he was smiling at Jacob, joking about something I couldn't hear. Jacob bunched the balaclava over the man's nose then pointed to his own injury I had given him that evening, and the both of them turned to give me a look of utter amusement before shaking their heads. 

I blushed, biting my lip. 

Joseph slipped through the mass of sardines and rested his hand softly to the cheek of the bloody man. 

I turned away, glancing up at John. "Maybe I should leave." I muttered, grasping his tattooed hand that was flopped upon my collarbone.

He tightened his fingers around mine as Eff wrapped her arm around my waist. "No, my love. This meeting is about you as much as anybody else."

"I've injured two of you guys within the hour. Can you not write what you need me for on a post-it? I don't mind. I'll wait outside!" I bounced at the idea, knowing that I tended to bring my drama with me. 

John opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he saw Jacob approach, his hand on the shoulder of the handsome bloody man. 

"John, update me." Jacob ordered, narrowing his eyes at me as I squirmed cos _hot._

"She wants to wait outside. Plus, the little _minx_ has taken to lying to me..." John tucked his head behind my ear. "...Which I do _not_ condone."

I shivered, leaning more into Eff as she giggled.

Jebus, they give me a few orgasms and I feel more coming on when they grumble at me. That's regular, right? I think they knew, too, as they smirked at each other. 

Jacob reached out, tugging his chain up my shirt and pulling me into him. "You're not going anywhere, honey. This is Dara. I was going to introduce you after the meeting but it seems you needed to elbow him in the face and we had to push the introductions forward. Him and Elias..." Jake nodded his head back towards the wall where another choosing stood to attention. "...will be your personal guards. They'll follow you everywhere when I'm not around to... _guard_ you myself." My eyes flickered between the two at the second meaning behind that, and I blushed furiously again as Dara smirked at me. 

I wavered a bit as Jacob let loose his chain, my thighs smushing together before clearing my throat and stepping up to my personal guard I'd already injured in record time. 

"May I call you Dara?" I asked, smiling as his eyes twinkled down at me. 

"Of course, ma'am." His southern voice replied, nodding his head.

"Thank you. Can...we..." I tugged at the mask he was still pressing into his nose. "...Can we abolish this, Jake? I'm not a fan of masks." Jacob glanced over my shoulder and nodded his affirmative. 

John's arm wrapped around my neck as Effie came up on my other side. "We were planning on a design change, my darling. Your input is welcome. Now..." He slapped his hand on my chest confidently. "...Let's start the meeting."


	42. The yanking of the bra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade puts her foot down and pulls her bra up. 
> 
> And then there's a bit of smut. That doesn't ever include the bra!! I didn't want to over-bra. Isn't Author smart like that? (Say yes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllloooo!!!
> 
> Look at all the kudos I got this week!!! 6!!!!!! That's like 50!! AMAZING! So chuffed. No idea why, there was barely any groping. I got 10 in those 2 weeks of intense orgasms so I thought it was like that but apparently not?? I'm very confused but incredibly happy!! Thank you!! Stay put!! Numbers naturally go up not down 😁
> 
> So a meeting this week with an idddddea of where the story is going. I think maybe the days are stretched out too long but I think because a few things are happening that tie into future events. This Chapter is quite long anyways. I have this weird count where I bundle the paragraphs up and count this many as one etc and I got to 35 this week so hopefully it's enough.
> 
> I'm afraid there's been family issues so I didn't want to reply to comments as I was worried the sad parts of real life would seep into my bounciness, so I'll be replying over the weekend. But I miss you guys so much!!! Comment away, please! I love it, I thrive upon it. Tell me about your naughty Jacob and John dreams, of how you think they'll be in a thrusty way. That's a lovely, horny conversation. Or about how bagels are really too dry and adding seeds to them just makes them drier. That way, the seeds are still involved but in a bagel way. I think that's why they called them Seed. Partly that and because when they spill their SEED, we can all giggle like idiots. 
> 
> Any whoooo, go chase the horny penis, my lovelies. You earned your horn this week 💕

Jacob kept his hand on my shoulder as he silently led me to my seat, dropping me in the fancy fabric chair before taking a step back and standing, arms crossed, behind me. I couldn't tell anymore if it was because he was protecting me or protecting everybody else _from_ me.

John and Joseph stayed back, talking quietly...

I slumped back on my chair. You know, it would be _fucking_ lovely if they included me in stuff. Oooh, let's hug the fuck out of this dogtag wearing dummy, but let's leave her outside in the apocalypse peeking through the window at everything else they work at. I honestly feel like there's this heavy underline when it comes to me, like how DARE I save Joseph's life and change the course of Godfrey n son. 

I fucked up their plans, right? Of course the self doubt is going to continue when they don't include me. Who knows where they'd be if I hadn't shown up. Doing a lot better, I bet. Probably holding hands on the surface, singing, dancing, flouncing in the sherbet. And as much as I like...spending time with them, it just feels like they would have been more successful and maybe even _happier_ without me. 

Oh for fuck's sake, Jade, yank up your bra and tell them that! 

Maybe I'll pin it on the noticeboard. Do they have a noticeboard? I leaned forward, peeking about the room and squeaked as Jacob's hand fell heavily on my shoulder. 

"Stay put." He growled, his hot, minty breath on the shell of my ear. 

But I wasn't even going anywhere!! And what, I'm just supposed to escape from him and the dozen or so sardines in here? Piss on that. Guess he's still mad. 

Well, you know what?! I'm mad, too, bitch. I twisted to my shoulder and licked a strip down his hand before biting the flesh on his thumb. 

He swore and yanked his hand back, muttering about muzzles. 

Ha! Suuuuck it. 

I bounced in my seat a touch, happy in my pathetically teeny win before John dropped in the seat beside me. 

He leaned smoothly into my arm before whispering "You know he has other toys, my love? I'm fully willing to lend my dear older brother a few extras if they don't work to the extent he wishes."

Meep.

John slipped back into his chair, crossing his legs and allowing his hand to caress my knee beneath the table. 

And Jacob? Well, let's just say I could feel his eyes on me. With both of them so close... This is _probably_ why I believed I'd spend near the entire meeting with my thighs tightly crushed together.

-Joseph-

Joseph paced the end of the room for a moment after speaking with John. It seems they had issues with the foolish children in Jacob's Bunker. A young man had gotten out of their quarters and severely injured a member of Jacob's Chosen before being overrun. 

Punishments were set in due course. However, the brothers had decided to wait until the tunnel was completed, allowing John to pursue the Atonement and following punishments himself. 

The tunnels were nearly prepared. The select few Angels already pulling at their chains to enter the tunnel as God's gifted canary. 

Joseph walked the room before ducking down to whisper in Faith's ear. "My Faith, please ready the Bliss for the children as they arrive through the tunnel."

He felt the faint tremor run through her at his closeness, and pushed his hand firmly at her back to remind her that he sees all. Faith nodded silently, a smile at the edge of her lips, before Joseph stood. He was tossed a glance from across the table, but missed it as Jade rested her eyes on Faith. 

Joseph closed his eyes for a moment as he held his book to his chest.

"They call themselves the 'True Sons of Eden's Gate'. We're unsure as to who leads them. It seems only one man does with the various lost members of Eden's Gate working underneath him. As far as we know, outside of his people, Jade is the only one who has seen him in his new role."

Joseph nodded softly to Jade, letting her continue. 

She coughed uncomfortably, running a hand through her hair. "I barely saw him." She closed her eyes at the memory. "Dressed like your choosing, black mask across his face like the others. No words, just tall, very tall, and... And...He wanted to hurt me. He disappeared into the shadows, kicked the bucket away and then...then there was fire, and then...then I...." Jade opened her eyes, brushing angrily at the tear left behind. She rubbed furiously at her still healing arm before Jacob tugged her hand away, running his thumb along her knuckles before gently placing Jade's hand on the table and sitting beside her.

"Yes, thank you, my love. I'm afraid that's all we know about the leader. However, new reports of people underneath him come out each day. As it stands, only in this Bunker. Obviously, when we are able to open the tunnels, I'm sure rumours will continue as will added members to his extremist group. We're trying to find ways to prevent this. Brother Dara, please tell us what you've learned."

Dara took a careful step forward from his position at the side of the meeting room. "Father Joseph. My scouts have found scattered notes in the lower areas of the living quarters. These notes appear to suggest that our people should doubt the choices you have made. In particular, letting Miss Moretti live. The messages make her less than what she is." Brother Dara glanced down for a moment before addressing Joseph again. "That she is a Heathen. A monster. Only down here to reignite our Sins we have Atoned for throughout the Project." Dara took a step back into position. 

"Thank you, Brother Dara." Joseph leaned forward on the long table, placing his book before him and spreading his fingers out on the wooden frame. 

Whispered words lay siege to what he would speak of next. His love was talking quietly to Jacob, shaking her head as she had laid her cheek upon his upper arm and glancing up at his eldest brother as Jacob tried to edge in a reply to her quiet conflict. 

"Jade, my love, please tell us all what bothers you." 

She flinched at her name, eyes flashing around the room before resting on the table. "Nothing, Joe. It doesn't matter." 

Jacob nudged Jade heavily and Joseph had to hold back a genuine chuckle as she hissed at him, teeth n all. 

Never once in all his life had Joseph seen anything hiss at Jacob. And that also applied to the wolves. 

"Fine. Look, the way I see this is that I could do the trippy fucked up peely skin or carvy skin thing that you guys are into, and I could do it to my entire body until I'm just peeled like a fucking orange, but that won't be enough. Whatever this bitch of a prick..." John sharply elbowed her at the acid words on her tongue. Jade carried on, the table rattling as she clearly stomped on John's foot. "...wants with me, it won't be enough until I'm dead and he's in charge. I had _nothing_ to do with the death of the surface...." Jade rose her hand as Joseph tried to challenge her. "...Yes, I know you're I heart Jebus, and I get it! But...what he's trying to finish is something that doesn't exist, that never happened. Kill me tomorrow and he'll find another reason, another excuse to fight. We can't win when we're fighting what's in his head. What, he's gonna slice me up like potato chips and _not_ want to be placed in charge after that?! Think about it! You've seen the end of all things, yay for you, but now he feels it's his time to lead the survivors. If he only wanted me to suffer and die, I'd already be dead. He's building an _army_ based on the anger towards me, towards the lack of time you all had to arrive here. I recognise a power trip, Seed. This fucker wants your job."

Silence.

Joseph continued to watch Jade as she stared at the surface of the expensive wooden table, frustratingly picking at the surface with her nails until John realised and slipped his hand under hers to try to protect an item that had most likely set him back tens of thousands of dollars. 

"She's right." Jacob spoke up, leaning back in his chair, his light blue eyes focused on the profile of the small woman beside him. "The bastard has given out too many specific demands but he's building somethin' too. If he just wanted her dead, he would have strung her up days ago. He's toying with us, with Moretti. He wants to use her as a plaything, as a fucked up symbol of his tiny mind that he can...he can..."

Jacob stumbled over his words before slamming his fist onto the table making everybody but Jade jump. She just watched Jacob, clearly anticipating the rage swirling inside him. She was quick in her actions, Joseph doubted Jacob would let anybody peck him softly and briskly on the cheek in public otherwise. Jacob turned, his eyes softening on Jade's before tucking his hand under the black curls to lay rest on the back of her neck. 

"I've seen it, Joe. Back in Afghanistan. It's a hard on for a power trip, no doubt. We need to vigilant, to be smart. Bring people back over to our side before the fucker can plant his doubt in their minds."

Joseph perched on the edge of the table, eyes spanning the room. "And how do we do that?"

His Faith spoke up, her gentle tones caressing the room. "I've been working on a more dulled down Bliss to work with our current situation. It'll take a week or two to push forward production, however, I'm willing to start tests on human subj..."

Jade stood up suddenly, her chair dropping down behind her with the force. "No! You can't!"

Jacob started to stand up beside her, tugging at Jade's arm but she simply squirmed out of his grip. "Joseph, you can't drug people! Anybody with common sense would see that that's how you drag people into your cult!"

An uncomfortable silence rested upon the Seeds as, unbeknownst to Jade, they knew this was how they were originally planning to bring people into their family. 

"You can show them how to be a working city but you need to do so without disturbing their minds. You've already _abolished_ them off their sins..." Jade spat out, clearly unhappy with how they had pushed forward. "...Isn't it enough to have faith in their ability to trust you?" She stepped back from the table, circling to Joseph as he looked down at her innocent emerald eyes. "Can't you trust them, Joe?"

Joseph gazed down at her, thin lipped and slightly distracted by his brothers standing and coming closer to the two of them. Was it because they were worried for him, or for her?

He took a moment. His plan originally was a lot darker than hers. But... She was given to them for a reason. Jade Moretti was their heaven, and perhaps they could forward Eden's Gate through her vision instead of his own. He had saved his children, after all. The voice of God had yet to show him a Vision of how to proceed after.

Let the True Sons of Eden's Gate be the ones with the darker mindset. 

Anything was possible with God on their side.

He cupped her soft cheeks, running his thumbs gently over the surface of Jade's puffy lips. "Yes. Yes, my love. I can trust my children. We shall reduce the use of Bliss throughout the Project, except for cases including medical use. We'll continue finding a way to forward our cause through other means." 

Jade nudged her forehead forward, undoubtedly having to step on her toes to reach Joseph. She pressed her warm skin to his, whispering her thank yous before Jacob gently guided her away and back to their seats at the table. 

Joseph took a moment, bringing himself back to the embrace of God as the touch of Jade had ignited his Lust. 

"Brother John, I ask that you proceed with the interrogation of our lost child in the cells. I believe time spent with Jade has lessened your Wrath. Any new information is imperative to our needs."

Jade looked ready to speak up again, her jaw grinding away. A sudden rise of her delicate eyebrows and a glance under the table put an end to that. From his position in the meeting room, Joseph was unsure which brother had bit her tongue for her.

Joseph was glad for that. Jade had a right to question their practices, but not at the extent to which she tried. 

After all, his version of 'punishment' was a lot more devious than his brother's. 

-Jacob-

The meeting cut off short not long after John had pissed off to fuck up the coward in the cells. Jade had a lot on her mind, her sneaker tapping away under the table before Jacob had placed his hand on her knee. 

Jacob ordered Dara and Elias to guard just outside the entrance, comfortable in his choice.

They sat there, just close enough to touch as Jacob's Chosen, Faith, then Joseph had left. The door closing softly behind them. 

"Can we go back to your room?" Jade asked quietly, tugging at a thread on her shirt. 

Jacob knew this was well out of character. There was nothing quiet about his Jade. He dropped his arm across her shoulder, tugging her to his chest. "You're not hungry?"

"No, Jake. Let's just sleep."

Jacob kissed her brow, the curls acting like the bouncy Jade he had already began to miss. He rolled her back into her seat, pushing his chair away from the table with a scrape and standing up.

One quick check, a twist of his chin, and it would work. Jacob grabbed at Jade's chair, yanking it back and dragging Jade to the door. She flopped back, swearing and kicking as he yammed the metal rim under the door handle. 

Jade pushed herself up on the chair handles, her short legs kicking as she tried to hop down on her feet but Jacob was faster. He slipped his arms under her knees and her back and easily lifted Jade up and over to the table, placing her ass on the edge and trapping her knees with his thick thighs.

"Well, wasn't that fucking dramatic? Can we go now?" Jade asked angrily and slightly out of breath. 

Jacob slammed his large hands on the table either side of her ass. "No." His eyes flashed before shoving his hand down her shirt, enjoying the warmth of her breasts, grabbing the dogtags and twisting them round her neck a second time, bringing the chain tighter and the tags to just dangling above her collarbone. 

"Jac..."

"No, _pet"_

His pet twisted her lips into a perfect o before biting her lip. 

"You're going to tell me what's bothering you, or I'll make you scream. Speak." 

"But your choosing are right outsi..."

Jacob grabbed her chain at the neck, pulling her onto his lips. A moment of teeth bashing before tongues were tossed into the game. She was getting better at this, she knew where to stroke, when to sigh, it was enough to take her on this table right fucking now...

He growled _furiously_ as he pulled away, his confidence high when she thrust her crotch towards his as the vibrations from his animal lust immediately turned her on. 

"Then you better talk, pet. Speak."

Her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips, her breath short and her body hot. But not a word, too caught up in their needs. Jacob cupped her ass, pulling at her shorts under the thighs before letting them slide down her silky legs to the ground beneath them. 

"Speak." Jacob nipped at the tender flesh at the base of her thigh, holding her hips down with his hands and ignoring the "But you can't..." before Jade's words were stolen with a muffled gasp. His eyes flickered to the side as he sucked and swirled his thick tongue. She had used her arm as a gag, squeaking but muted somewhat.

He just had to work harder then. Challenge fucking accepted. 

Jacob lifted his left hand from her hip, placing it firmly on her stomach as he flattened her down to the table, keeping Jade pinned. With his right hand, he slid his pinkie down the trim of Jade's panties and her soft flesh before shoving his finger through her already damp folds, circling and scraping softly with his nail as she tried to squirm desperately out of his grip. 

He could hear the gasping, feel the strength of Jade's thighs crushing his head as he licked the edge of her opened folds through the thin fabric of her panties. Trembling fingers scraped at his neck, up into his scalp as he carried on, humming and chuckling, knowing she was seconds from...

_"JACOB!!"_

A warmth ran over his finger, he licked what he could from the surface of the fabric before lifting himself up and resting his bearded chin on the pounding chest of his pet. She looked down at him, cheeks flushed, breath heavy and a hint of blood at her plump lips. 

Jade shuddered as Jacob shoved his finger in his mouth, dramatically licking and sucking her off his flesh. 

"So..." Jacob started, out of breath himself. "...shall we do that again?" He lifted his hand to his hip, pulling the radio up and placing it on her heaving chest. "I can always call for more men to guard outside that door."

"No! No..." Jade whispered, looking up at the blinding light above and draping her arm, complete with bloody teethmarks, across her eyes. She took a moment, Jacob perfectly comfy here with his chin between her breasts. 

"Speak, pet." Jacob spoke softly, brushing away the single tear on her cheek. 

"Can we please...can I sit up, please? Sir?"

Jacob pulled away, collecting the shorts beneath her dangling feet and yanking them back up, cupping Jade's ass before pulling her by the waistband of the shorts to sitting. He scooped her up again, comforted by the softness of her kiss as she gently placed her lips to his neck as a thank you.

Walking to the wider leather chair at the head of the table, he sat down, placing Jade's slight frame on his thighs, her legs dangling over the edge. 

"Speak, pet." Jacob demanded, cupping her chin to keep her eyes on his. 

She leaned into his touch, tired from her orgasm. 

"Maybe it's easier for everybody involved if you just...stash me somewhere else. Just dump me somewhere. I promise I won't escape and if you never visit then maybe they'll just think you killed me and then you ca...you can..." A shudder tore through her body. "... _fuck_ other women and then maybe they won't think I'm worth it and then they won't kill Eff or John or... Or you. I still think he's fighting for the head spot but it'll be a lot easier just to find him without worrying about my stupid ass...Sir." Jade looked down as she finished, avoiding his hard stare.

"Do you not want me, pet? Speak."

Jade's eyes flashed as she looked back up at him sharply. "Want you?? Of course I fucking want you!! I want you, I want John, but I don't want anybody to _fucking_ die!! ...Sir."

Jacob nodded, bouncing his leg in thought before kissing her soft lips, kneading their noses together in a tender display. He pulled away, resting his forehead to hers as they caught their breath. "It's you. Only you. We will be vigilant, we will be _strong._ But I'm not fucking doing this without you at my side." 

A line of frustration creased her brow. "But...!" Jade gasped as Jacob spanked her ass. 

"Hush, pet. The only "but" here is your fine ass one." Jacob looped the chain back up over her head, letting the tags disappear down her shirt, brushing aside the temptation to follow suit.

"You're it, honey. Everything that I want, everything that I _need._ There's no-one I'd rather have at my side..." Jacob smirked before resting his lips to her ear. "...Or on my cock." Relishing in the warm heat that teased Jade's body. He chuckled heartily, licking his lips before lifting them both up off the chair and placing Jade down on her feet, holding her steady as she wobbled. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Tell you what, we'll go on a date. You, me, my dozen Chosen guarding your ass. Right this second. Make it as normal as possible before I take away your ability to walk. I'm too busy tomorrow with the tunnels opening the day after I claim you so we'll go right now." 

He smacked her ass again, leading her to the door and laughing warmly as his Jade kicked him solidly in the shin.


	43. A plan set in come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff!! Pure fluff with tiny bits of bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo 🎈 
> 
> Just fluff today!! I've been wanting this for a while. There's a eeeeeny bit of smut but it's covered in fluff like a corny trifle. It's actually supposed to peel off into an ending that I wrote about 3 months back but I think Bacon needed this fluff as like a ground level to how much he's gonna smut all over Jade in 2-3 Chapters. 
> 
> Can I just say, I've already started writing the FIRST PROPER GOOD AMERICAN FUCKING Chapter, and oh my Jebus!!! It's so naughty!! I keep covering up the screen like people are walking behind me. I think people here think I'm about 80% fwuff, and that's probably right, but I'm also 20% naughty and only sliiiighty twisted. It's gonna be fun. Just wait until John takes over! Yummyyumyumyumyum! He does seem the type to just touch and tie and nuzzle...
> 
> I feel like we're about to split off into a type of Part 2 of Jade. New characters, old characters, regular sex, an actual enemy with a ulterior motive. Not quite sure how we got here from our supposed to be ending at Chapter 8. I like Jade, she's my babe, and I wanted her to continue, I guess. Since people are still following, and even if you weren't, I'm going to finish Jade off. Figure out an ending. She deserves a good ending. Hopefully, there is one. Just not yet.
> 
> My babies!!! I'm replying to commenting, I will!! Just bad family news, and I do not bring that to the table. Comment away, please!! I need to feel human. 
> 
> Love you guys 💜💜💜

-Jade-

A _date?!_

Like an actual fucking date??

Is he joking? Jacob and John have both given me many orgasms, they've _tasted_ me, and now they're just gonna be all gentlemanly? 

Is the orgasm gentlemanly?

It's just Jacob, right? I can only handle one brother right now. Near every time I see one of them, I get all...thrusty.

I shuddered as Jacob led me down the corridor, the both of us surrounded by his choosing with their lil cherry balaclavas pulled up onto their forehead. They still looked threatening, but it helped to know that Dara was pretty and Elias could smile and sardines 1 and 3 had issues with beard maintenance. I wanted them human. 

I didn't feel human being led like this with the minions splitting with a respectable head bow as we passed by.

Plus I was all hot n bothered from before. Bacon kept his hand firmly on my shoulder but with each touch, I unravelled. I don't think we'd be able to do that thing where I jump on him and bite him as much as I'd like with his choosing dotted about. 

Does that mean that each time we are in private, I'm going to struggle to not jump him and fuck him and play with his dinky? How long does the horny last? Is he always horny? Is he horny now?? 

I glanced down as we walked, catching his long muscular thighs in his tight jeans and staring at his crotch as he led us all through the corridor. He didn't look activated. It was just kinda bobbing along with each step. Twizzling left to right. 

Oh my Jebus, it twitched!!

I _swear_ it did!!

Does he know?

Does _it_ know?

Maybe it's like a regular check up type thing like "Hello! Still here, still works, currently tastes like peanut butter."

It twitched again!! Holy shit.

I stumbled a little as Jacob squeezed my shoulder. I glanced up at him and he was staring down at me, eyebrows raised as per usual. I smiled up at him, giving a quick "still works!" thumbs up before turning back to the front. 

It's probably better I don't know where his mind is. 

It's supposed to be, like, IN me soon. Free from its fabric cage. Does he thrust or do I? Do we both thrust? What if we thrust out of sync, does it not work anymore if we're not in sync? Does it work like an arm? I wonder if they have to put a little jumper round it when it's cold. I bet it has a little bobble hat, too. I snort and giggle quietly, blushing as Jacob squeezes my shoulder again. 

It's definitely better he doesn't know where my mind is.

It's kind of weird that I see John's penis first but it's not the first with entry. Do I mention that to John? I kinda miss him. I like being touched by them in the non horny way, and Jacob only ever seems to touch me when I'm up to something or about to be up to something. John holds my hand, twists his fingers around mine, kisses my knuckles. They're quite different but unusually in the same thought process when it comes to horny. 

Oh shit, we're at Jacob's room.

Nobody panic.

He dismisses his sardines, ordering Dara and Elias to guard nearby. With a nudge, he directs me through his front door, leaving me by the entrance as he grabs a chair by his desk and drags it across from the comfy sofa, leaving the coffee table inbetween. 

I'm unusually nervous, shifting from foot to foot as he grabs cutlery from the kitchen outside and dumps it on the table. 

Is he nervous? Am I supposed to be nervous? I stare at his penis lump again in thought until he snaps his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Sit." Jacob nods his head to the sofa, and he drops down heavily in the chair across from me. "Now, sweet. Is there anything you want to tell me about my crotch?"

"No. Why?" 

"You keep staring at it."

"Are you not supposed to?"

"It's not against a fucking rule, no."

"Oh good." I stare at the table, biting my lip, my eyes flickering up to his crotch. 

Jacob closes his eyes, a deep chuckle from within causing the table to shudder. "For fuck's sake. Not subtle, are you?" 

I feel my cheeks twinge pink. "I guess I've reached peak nervousness. Kinda worried I'll let you down or let _it_ down."

"Why?"

"You already know the path to clitty city, what if I can't figure out how to..." I lift a knife off the table, slowing rising it from horizontal to vertical. "...zsssh your dinky up?"

"My _what?!"_

Shit.

"Your penis."

"That's not what y..."

Jacob is interrupted by a solid knock to the door, the thick waft of meat seeping through. 

"Thank fuck." I whisper gratefully, slumping back on the comfy sofa and knowing I'll eat whomever is on the other side if they smell like that.

I lick my lips, bouncing up to stand before Jake holds his large mitt up. He stomps to the door, shaking his head and carding his fingers through his tufty hair before stopping at the entrance.

"Did you call it a "dicky"?"

"Yes."

Jacob twisted round, folding his arms across his chest. "You're a terrible liar."

"...Yes."

He steps to the side of me, crouching to my level. "What does it mean?"

"Dinky? It means small..." Jacob tips his head, eyes hardening. I blanch. " ...compared to you!!"

"...Compared to me...?"

We both ignore the gentle knock to the door as Jacob stares me down, his mind processing information. 

I shift in my seat as his blue eyes tear into mine. I didn't mean anything by it! It _is_ smaller than him! My VJ is smaller than me!! It's truth! Besides, even if it is small, it doesn't matter. I know he knows what to do with it.

It's not small, by the way. I've petted it. I mean, it _might_ be small in comparison to all the penises I've never seen.

...

How did we get on this subject again? 

I open my mouth to defend my excellent, terrible logic once more but Jake shakes his head slowly in that way that makes me all fuzzy. 

"...But..."

"No."

" ...I was just sayi.... "

_"Jade."_

Okey doke.

The door rattles again as a harder knock slams into it from the other side, the heavy scent of fresh meat and potatoes drugging me into a drooly mess.

"Stick your tongue out."

"Wh..?"

"Or I'll count this as another punishment."

I freeze, my lips opened in a questioning display. I swallow, curious and hungry, then roll my eyes and stick my tongue out.

It's sudden. 

Before I realise what's happening, there's a taste of rubber on my tongue then I'm flat on my back on the sofa with Jacob's hand down my pants. A new sound enters the room, humming and angry, and something hard and _moving_ fastens itself to my clit. 

Jacob's hand wriggles its way out and I'm desperate to follow where he's been and remove the item currently causing me to whimper. 

He grabs both my hands, his massive mitts covering me up and pulls them to his lips. "No. That stays put throughout our whole date. You remove it, I see you even _shift_ those sexy hips of yours, and you can fucking bet you'll have it strapped to your chained body all night. When we're finished with our dinner, I _will_ check. Keep it there... " He leans over to my trembling lips, licking the corner before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. " _pet._ " Jacob growls directly into my mouth, leading both our hands to my pants and grinding my palm across the gentle vibrations. 

I squeak and keen as Jake leaves a trail of bites to my collarbone. "Don't...Do you not... Get one?" I ask, my breath shuddering heavily.

A flash of something I begin to recognize flickers across his face. "You're all the vibrations I need, baby." 

Fuck, that's cheesy.   
Do NOT, for the love of Godfrey, tell him that!! 

He stands again, shifting his crotch about before yanking open the door to a young woman in whites holding a covered tray and Elias beside her. 

"Sir?" Elias eyes my lightly humming body on the sofa. "Do you require any assistance?"

Jacob nods to the young woman, lifting the clearly heavy load out of her arms with ease. "Carry on, soldier. I can take it from here." 

I'm an "it"?

Bitch.

I shift while his back is turned in revenge. Jake hips the door to, dropping the tray with a crash on the coffee table. 

He crouches down beside me again. "Return to your position, pet." I growl, sneering at him before moving my leg back to the left. Jacob stands, steering away from us and over to the kinky wardrobe. I know what he's getting. 

I'm still a little confused as to why that enormous fit as fuck jackass doesn't count shoving a vibrating pocket... Thumb? up and onto my hoohaa as a sex thing. I did state that I require full nudity when he inserts penis so is this like a foresex thing? Am I supposed to shove something onto him that vibrates cos I don't have a vibrating anything beyond me. 

I'm pulled away by my thoughts by being pulled away backwards as Bacon grabs my shoulder, the light rattling of the collar beginning to be his usual reply to everything naughty I do. 

Look, I'm as horny as the next horny person, probably more so if you had Jacob _and_ John willing to fuck you, but I wasn't really ready for our first date to turn into Jade the pet. I like to think that they like me enough to appreciate this, which is why I grabbed his hand on my shoulder, and twisted it sharply around. It was barely a movement, Jacob is forever on edge, but it was enough to drop the collar. 

I slipped off the sofa, narrowly missing the coffee table, and shot around, still humming and heating up from the clip on clit tickler. 

"...Honey..."

"I know. You're pissed. Look, Bake, I want to fuck you. I don't even need what you put on me to feel the way I do now, I'm starting to unde...understand that..." I stop. My heart pounding away, a sheen of sweat across my brow. I want to have sex with him.

-Jacob-

She wants to have sex with him.

Holy fuck. 

The sofa inbetween is the only thing stopping him from scooping Jade up, dumping her on the bed, tearing off every item of clothing and that toy that has nothing on what he could give her, then fucking her until neither of them can walk straight. 

Come on. Fucking come on. 

Anybody else and they'd be on the ground right now, Jacob pounding his dick into their slick entrance, his mind only on his animal lust but not... Not her. 

He thinks back to the first time he found her. Covered in blood, dribbling down her legs, matted curls, and exhaustion radiating throughout from supporting his younger brother who wasn't nearly half as fucked up as she was.

A fucking mess.

How many times in Jacob's life had he walked away from a brutal beating, collapsing on the floor beside his siblings, and knowing there was more to come. Never fucking ending.

Whatever was coming their way would hurt. He could force his men to guard Jade but she'd find her way into trouble, she always did. Whether it was for herself trying to take a stand, to show a pillar of strength, or to protect _his_ family.

Or to protect _him._

"I..love you."

"Wha..." Jade groans suddenly, holding her hand up while she spins around before shoving her hand down the front of her pants. She grabs the nub, tossing it away behind his bed, then turns back to him, her mouth agape. 

"Jacob?" 

He hops the sofa, dropping down in front of the wide eyed expression on Jade's face. "It's you. I love you." 

Her bottom lip quivers, and she bites it _hard_ , the flicker of blood turning into a dribble down her chin. Jacob chuckles softly, smearing the blood with his thumb before licking it away.

A declaration of love would never be a normal event for him. 

Jade leans into his touch, squinting hard to force the tears away. "I don't know how to...Are you sure?"

"More sure than anything in my entire fucking life."

"I don't know how to... How to..." Jade sobs suddenly, holding her hands to her face and dropping to a crouch. Jacob follows her down, he knows the pain. He recognises it. 

The sign of a abusive childhood.

How could anybody love them? 

He scoops her up easily, stepping over their covered meals, and stretches Jade's trembling body on the bed, immediately climbing on top of her, using his knees and elbows as a cushion to not crush the slight woman below him. 

"I wanted you to know, honey. Just to know. You don't need to say anything." Jacob brushes her hands away, kissing Jade's soft, bloody lips as gently as he can, nuzzling their noses together in a rare tender display. He pulls away, and those fucking doe eyes are on his, reddened by tears. 

She intertwines their fingers, wriggling them playfully as he watches the change in her. "Please, Bake, just time. I just need the time."

She doesn't know it then. She doesn't know that she already loves him. That's okay. He can wait. Jacob has his family, his safety, his soldiers at his command. His life is almost complete. What he wants is currently underneath him, running a trembling finger through the beard at his chin, days away from being claimed. 

At least now, he can say it openly to her. Declare his love in his own way. And while "his own way" may not be normal, what part of their relationship has ever been normal? Jacob slides his face down past hers and inhales Jade's scent at her neck. Breaths her in, even as she giggles, lightly abolishing him for tickling her neck. 

"So, we kinda...kinda skipped past liking each other?" Jade asks, keening away. Jacob attempted to calm his dick down as she wriths beneath him, their breathing heavy and short. 

"I've always liked you, _pet."_ Jacob growls, palming her breast beneath the ridiculously thin shirt.

"Wai..." Jade gasps, squeaking from his barely there touch. "You... You're always trying to... Beat me." A sparkle of mischief strikes her eyes as a hand shoves its way down the front of his jeans, fondling his length through his boxers, tickling his balls. Jacob shudders, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into Jade's perky breast. 

He comes hard, and fast. He would be ashamed if she knew what it meant.

Too fucking much with not enough fucking. 

Jade pulls her hand out, dragging her finely cut nails up Jacob's torso, caressing his abs before pinching his nipple. 

Trust her to be a quick fuck study.

"You gotta stop that." 

She bounces beneath him, which doesn't fucking help. His pet is becoming more confident, more sly. Jade licks the blood off her lip, lifting his shirt up and tucking her head dow... 

"Fuck! Stop, stop. We can't, babe. _Fuck!"_ Jacob pulls away, cursing all the while before planting his boots on the ground and striding towards the washroom. 

"Jake?"

"Two minutes." 

Jacob slams the bathroom door shut, yanking his cock out and easing his come into the toilet with a sharp gasp. Two more days, two more _fucking_ days and what was swirling down the drain would be deeply implanted in...Oh. He would fill her up. Multiple times. Would it matter if she got his pup inside of her? 

He stood there, watching as the water settled in the basin. Shoving his dick away, and zipping up, Jacob washed his hands thoroughly, his mind ticking away. 

A pup. Yeah. Sure. Why not? It would certainly be strong enough, if not a pain in the ass like its mother. He glanced up, catching himself in the mirror. A pop. A good one, too. Yea, he could handle that. 

Jacob shook the excess water away, wiping his hands on his jeans before leaving to find Jade had spread the plates out on his bed. She glanced up, quickly shoving a fry in her mouth before smiling up at him cheekily. 

Jacob rolled his eyes, shoving his plate up before dropping heavily on the bed. Double cheeseburgers and fries, for the both of them. Long fucking day, with some fucking on the side. 

Today felt like everything had truly started, finally. A plan for his future currently cramming her cheeseburger into her mouth like she hadn't been fed it every other day. 

He nodded to himself, settled in his decision, before grabbing a handful of fries and eating just as messily as his Jade did.


	44. Weekly peek a penis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is glad she didn't count up the number of punishments Jacob has in store for her.
> 
> (Author will have to go back and count because Author is an idiot and forgot to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys!!
> 
> Once again apologizing for NOT replying to comments. I usually do. The THING THAT HAPPENED IN MY FAMILY is turning into a normal, stretched out event which means I'm getting fucking used to it, so I should hopefully, maybe be commenting. I can barely be non bonkers enough to write this 😅
> 
> This Chapter is super long, it's basically me cramming in feelings and trying to make it regular, I guess, before THE SEX which is DEFINITELY not the next Chapter, but the one after. I feel like our Jade losing her virginity is the start of Part 2. Is that weird?? Maybe I'll make the day after that the start of Part 2 where the Bunker tunnels finally open and here's a character, and there's a character, and EVERYWHERE is a fucking character. 
> 
> I've kinda got an ending now, but it's way the fuck off. There's going to be fairly upsetting, maybe triggering events that I'll tag and warn you guys about, but not yet.
> 
> I hope you guys still like Jade. The character, not the fic. I feel like she's coming into herself more. Saying "no" when she needs to, to fuckable people that are hard to say "no" to. Yet, she's still horny. Cos Jade. And muscles. 
> 
> Okay, I love you guys!! Once more, you're WONDERFUL, shut the fuck up, yes you are!!! You've given me purpose when it has mostly felt non existent.
> 
> BE THE FUCK SAFE 💜💜💜

Their date was comfortable. 

There wasn't any need to be anything more. Jacob told stories of his childhood, skipping the beatings and sticking to how he raised Joseph and John. 

How he taught John to walk by flapping John's arms at his side and pretending he could fly like a bird. The poor kid didn't know that his feet were involved. 

That whole situation probably took a little longer than expected.

How he caught and killed a wild dog that had snatched Joseph's treasured sketch book and disappeared into the forest. That little shit took him a good two days to capture and kill, he had gotten bitten twice for his efforts. Joseph had drawn him tending to the bites, a quick sketch of charcoal and ash.

Jacob still had that drawing. More than once he had come across Joseph standing thoughtfully before it, a nervous hand rubbing at his arm. Jacob understood that. Whatever childhood they could have had was lost, the memories non existent.

It felt like a death.

Jade had less to speak of. She held her tongue, and only pushed for Jacob to start. He had hundreds of stories, only about a third he would share. 

The others...perhaps one day. 

From the both of them.

By the end, it was late. Jade was lying back on the bed, a smudge of ketchup on her chin, and her bare feet resting on Jacob's lap as he lay back on a folded over pillow with his arm behind his head watching his Jade draw at the air above with her fingers, humming a tune that Jacob had begun to associate with her. 

Bouncy and fluid, unusually familiar. 

It was time to lump it soon. Tuck them both up. John wouldn't be back till late, smelling of blood and sweat, and he'd probably take up in his own room. Better just to get Jade into bed before she asked questions. She always fucking asked questions. 

Besides, Jacob had to wake up at 0400. His Judges were still struggling, fighting the concoction to sooth them enough to rest for seven fucking years. Shit knows what kind of beasts would evolve on the other side. His men would weaken over the years unless Jacob was on top of them. Become lazy. Pathetic. His wolves...well, it was guess work. He'll aim for a month then make the decision whether to cull them or not.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jade asked, pulling at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Gotta sleep." Jacob sighed, lifting Jade's ankles, then crawling on top of her. "You're with Elias and Dara tomorrow. They're on your ass, so you better behave." Jacob nipped at her neck, licking the bruises left behind. He sucked at the ketchup playfully before shoving his thick tongue in her all too welcoming mouth. 

She smiled against him, trailing her fingers up his ribs and fondling his abs. "You taste like cheeseburgers." Jade gasped onto his tongue, before wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Shit.

Goddamn it.

She was doing this on purpose. If he could...fuck. Jade was grinding her crotch into his, digging her nails into his flesh and yanking him down...

Fuck.

Jacob brushed his hand up Jade's arm, and when he reached the bandaged area, that's when she flinched. The day after tomorrow, it would be the same fucking thing, but they would not last the two weeks it would take to heal.

She had stirred the fire inside of him, his jeans tented with the animal lust whirling in his mind.

And Jade? Well, her slamming her head back against the pillow and cursing up a storm was enough to show Jacob that he had shown her how to start that fire, to pound the two rocks together and create that spark that he would ride until they had both collapsed from exhaustion. 

"Calm down, honey. Get your ass into bed."

Jade's eyes lit up, her tongue flickering out. It took every bit of strength inside of Jacob to not continue her thought. "Not like that." He reached around, squeezing her ass once before twisting Jade's slight body around and towards the bathroom door. "Grab a pair of my boxers, and go to _sleep."_

She cheekily grazed her hip against his tented jeans as he slapped her ass in passing. Jacob flopped down on his back with a grunt, closing his eyes and thinking of war to calm his crotch. 

He could just catch the slight humming as Jade rifled through his underwear drawer and disappeared into his bathroom. She left the door open, the regular noise of water gushing and a fresh taste of mint in the air helped sooth Jacob's erection. 

Five minutes passed and Jade sauntered out wearing his boxers but was still slim enough to be holding them up with one hand. She had grabbed a undershirt of his, too. Her tits swinging faintly against the fabric. Wasn't good enough for Jacob. He slid off his bed as Jade sat on the edge, his hand reaching out for a fresh pair of boxers from the drawer, and jumped in the shower. 

He came in the shower, fucking expected. What wasn't expected, and Jacob was surprised he hadn't considered this, was the faint gasp as he hopped down from his shower, reaching for his towel. 

She was watching him. 

Why that little... "Oi! Get your ass back here!" Jacob demanded, wrapping his towel around his waist. He waited as her shuffling stopped...no springs of his bed. "I know you're there, pet. Front and centre, _now."_

He could hear the slight huff before her bare feet were heard slapping his floor, closer and closer. Her curls entered first before Jade popped her head round the edge of the bathroom door, her lip stuck firmly between her teeth. 

Jacob crossed his arms around his broad chest, nodding his head to the spot in front of him. "Well?" Jacob started, demanding answers. "What the fuck was that? You can't wait two fucking days?" 

Jade shuffled her feet about, acting coy, but Jacob wasn't dumb. Especially when the slight smirk on her pouty lips deepened. "I...I like your penis."

For fuck's sake.

"Get that ass of yours into bed, I'll deal with you in a minute." Jacob ordered, grabbing his toothbrush and shoving it in his mouth. 

She was becoming a challenge to punish. It was easy on the outside. Fuck's sake, sometimes he just had to exist as someone was threatened with the _idea_ of him. The weak had pissed themselves rather than have Jacob simply crouch down to their level. It was dumb shit cowardice. Repetitive weakness, spreading like the plague.

Jade had never been frightened of him, not even wary. She barely even knew her own fucking limits.

Her wants right now was her lust, the fact that she wanted him to ram into her. He could take that away but it was his own needs that took their position beside hers. Two way street. They'd gotten her to speak by fucking her into submission. Continuous orgasms was manageable, and enjoyable, but barely a regular practice on account of her being a pain in his ass as a daily event. 

And what happens if she pisses off Joe, or anybody else? That could turn violent in a snap. She could handle herself to a point, his balls included, but she was such a tiny weight against the strength of his men having their minds fucked by extremism. 

Could she ever be alone down here again? Jacob hung his head, leaning against the sink for support. They needed to eradicate the fucked up enemies before they destroyed a piece of happiness Jacob had never even searched for.

Jacob spit a wad of mint in the sink. Oh, shit. He was supposed to be punishing Jade. Too much time to fucking think. The next few days would be intense, he needed his mind sharp, especially when he was taking Jade's virginity. 

Jacob peered behind him, searching for that little stalker, but he was alone in here. He dropped his towel and tossed on his boxers before clawing his fingers through his damp hair.

Right. He's got an idea. One that won't make him rock hard.

"Alright, lie flat on your b..."

Shit.

She was asleep. Curled up on her side with an arm over her eyes against the light. Jacob sighed, silently counting this as future punishments, and flicked off the switch then lying beside her. He reached out his left hand and pulled Jade's waist backwards into his stomach, shushing her mewling protests and ignoring the pathetic slaps against his muscular arm as he tucked it under her soft cheek like a pillow as an extra excuse to hold her. 

He could feel the light brushes of her eyelashes as they fluttered in their resting conflict. His hand on her waist rose up, and nestled between Jade's breasts, his thumb thoughtfully grazing the softest part of her skin as he listened to the light breathing of his love turn desperate and distraught. 

She struggled in the peace of her mind since killing that fucker. Jade could say that she was past it, brush it off, but she was still so young, so innocent, no matter the deep horror scarring to her back. She really hadn't seen enough, which was why her mind still suffered, still _screamed._

Hell, Jacob had seen that room. Fire, chemicals, burning flesh, blood. A war zone, and all against Jade.

Who could really handle that shit?

He crushed her tiny body against his, muttering falsehoods into her ear, like that fucking spider monkey weeks ago. Clinging to him like nobody outside of blood had ever done his whole life. 

And just as sudden as it started, the terrors stopped. Her breathing levelled out, and Jacob could feel the dampness of her tears from where her cheek was resting on his arm. 

He stayed silent, letting his heart race at the regular. She was awake, but not a sound. Just the soft brushes of air from her lips whispering against the sheets as Jade calmed her breathing. She started to shift, tugging at Jacob's grip against her chest. He let her go after realising she wasn't going to leg it. 

And just when Jacob began to drop off, to close his eyes for the early morning hours, his Jade started to speak. His muddled mind took a second, thinking she was once more singing to herself. 

When he heard his name, that was when he woke up. 

Sniper training. Soldier, you're dead to the world. 

-Jade-

Just tell him.

He won't even hear me, he sleeps like a big hibernating bear. 

Okay. Fuck. Just me and this delicious muscle arm pillow that I can lick whenever I like. I test the waters ... Yup, I licked, no cussin up a storm or slapping and/or fondling my ass. We good. 

I sigh, long and light. Keeping my voice low.

"Jacob. I... I think I like you." Oh shit, I'm crying. It was less than ten words, what the..?! "And I know that you say that you love me, and that's totally okay!! It's just... I don't know how to love people yet, or even if it's possible." I lick the salty tears away from the slab o deliciousness. 

"I...think sometimes that a future with you and Johnny would be quite lovely and possible, even though you're lying to me..." 

? I swear he moved. "Jacob?"

Nothing.

I shift my legs around, dragging them up the sheets so I fit into a ball. "...Even though you're lying to me, I know I can find my way...well, not past that, but through that? Like, I'm gonna know even if it ends with me suffering and you hating me and then my arm gets lopped off and I throw my curls at you like little fucking bombs...Fuck...Look, Jake, first and foremost, I have to be me. Even if there's no future! I can _like_ you and _dislike_ you at the same time!! I'm flexible!! Even at the end, the very end...even if I'm dead. I'm dead as... As me." Oh shit, I'm crying again? What the fuck?! I never cared about dying. 

I rub my eyes against the muscle slab, resting my cheekbone against the bitted hair and fucked up scars, and raising a hand up to brush away my curls that have unfairly clung to the part of Jacob that has lifted me up so often. 

"I just wanted you to know. Officially. While you're unconscious. So I can say I did this but not really."

I sigh, tickling my fingers up the flesh of his arm pillow. I can already feel sleep tugging at my edges, dragging me into a fresh new hell of blood and pain and the war that may destroy us all. 

Fuck...I shouldn't ever be a part of anybody's life. 

"You feel like... possibilities." I mumble, numbingly nuzzling into him, my hand slipping up my shirt to rest over his. 

"Like... You're mine, and fu. .fudgy...uckle the t'others that wanyous...."

-John-

Motherfucker!!! 

That weak little shit coward! 

Making John out to be the _failure_ when that _Wrathful_ bastard was the one to die! That's probably why they chose him, because they knew his heart would break like a twig once John got his hands on him. 

Attempting to kill Faith was his death sentence, and mockingly so.

Joseph knew, of course he fucking did. While he wasn't in the room, the camera nearby led to his office set up at the Church. 

John had waited after he had tried to drag that fool back from death. He had waited with another's blood trickling down his shirt, with another's piss on his jeans, with another's spittle on his face. 

He had waited with his own heart pounding in his chest, knowing he had failed. Not like that fucker would have told him anything beyond begging, and his last words on this earth making little to no sense. 

John had done well up to that point. The sweet caress of the razor sharp blade peeled off their flesh like a ham at a butchers. The pliers had clicked perfectly, doing their job to a T as they yanked at teeth, nipples, and nails. The simple instruments that John took great pride in glistened in red, as if they were made to accomplish this in their lives. They were built to destroy.

John could have made this punishment last for weeks, maybe even months. He ripped his shirt off as he strode angrily through the corridor towards his shower. This "True Sons of Eden's Gate" bullshit...Fuck, they knew what they were doing. That sack of shit wouldn't have lasted a day. 

Joseph hadn't said a word, an arm across his chest, and another to his mouth in thought. He had knelt amongst the gory mess in front of the body, whispering a prayer as he went. Praying for more pain, for more death? Probably not. John didn't know anymore. He knew what he was on the surface, down here was more of a challenge.

There was never supposed to be a war. 

John slammed his fist into the Bunker wall, ignoring the lesser members of Eden's Gate that avoided him. He just wanted to go to bed. It was early, he could still put a few hours into his beauty sleep. 

Rounding the corner towards his quarters, John overheard his eldest brother typically ordering his men about. John stood back as Jacob paced the area ahead of his Chosen standing to attention. 

"...Not to leave this area, and I can promise you that I will randomly select half of you to be tossed to the Judges if any harm comes to her..." His brother stopped pacing, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. "...At least harm through another person, we all know she's fairly fucking clumsy." 

Elias smiled and John knew he was smart as he caught it, too. Jade was making his brother human. It was all threats and vulnerabilities until their little minx reminded Jacob that people had other ways to be human. 

John sauntered over to his eldest, flopping his bloody shirt over his bare shoulder. "Brother! Up early today?" 

Jacob sighed, nodding his head to his men before turning to John with a familiar raise of his eyebrow. "Hey, kid. Yea, I got shit to do on the other side of the Bunker." 

Jacob dropped his hand, grabbing John's wrist and yanking it up. He tuts as he turns John's hand side to side. "You've been punching shit again, Johnny?"

John tugs his hand back, opening and closing his fingers. At worse, a cracked bone. The blood and bits of broken skin made it look more fucked up than it was. 

"It's nothing, Jake."

"Eh huh. Hit the showers, you smell like death, then go take care of her. She's having fucking night terrors."

"Again? Is that why you have a bandage around your arm, dear brother?"

Jacob chuckled, punching John in the bicep. "All my life, no wolf has ever come close." He glanced back over his shoulder towards his front door before turning back to John with a soft shake of his head. "We should watch that one, she's a biter."

"Did she apologise?"

"Apologise? No chance, didn't even realise. I just woke up and she was chewing on my arm." 

They both shared an amused glance, the familiarity of the two brothers evident. However, John noticed a difference. A shadow in his brother's eyes. 

"Is there something else, Jake?" John asked, tipping his head to the side as he stared at those light blues that had guarded him and raised him, at least until the brothers had been unfairly stolen away from each other. 

Jacob grabbed John by the shoulder, leading him down the hall. "She knows something's up. Look, last night, I learned good news and bad. The good, you'll know soon enough. The bad... Fuck, well, we'll figure that shit out later. As usual, watch her ass. Be careful. She's not an idiot." 

"Do we need to tell Joe?"

Jake stopped short, gripping tighter at John's shoulder. "You know him, Johnny. He already fucking knows. Let you and I figure this shit out, we all know enough about her by now. She's such a squirrely little thing, she'll find out what she needs to." Jacob ducked his head down to John shoulder, pulling him in for a tight hug. "We need to be ready, little brother. What happened with that fucker down in the dungeon, anyways?"

"They tossed us a weak one, Jake. He didn't make it."

Jacob sighed, stepping back with the familiar frown line across his forehead. "Fuck, I was trusting them to be dumbasses. Did he at least say anything?"

John thought back amongst the gore and the screams, the begging and the stink of urine. "Some bullshit about snowing? I don't know. Most men think of their mothers and childhood before they die. Probably clinging on to a memory."

Jacob's eyes flickered down to his boots. They'd both seen enough death. "Yeah, kid. I remember...Alright. Shower in yours and then hop in my bed. Don't fuck her, she'll tempt you but don't. We'll talk tonight, yeah?" Jacob stepped away, cuffing John on the cheek before glancing past him and down the corridor. 

Typical older brother.

John loved him dearly. Fuck knows he'd felt it back enough. Those two had their own ways of showing it. Usually involving the odd bruise, the occasional snide remark, and some tangible version of competing. 

It felt different with her.

John was okay with being second to take her because he already felt like she was theirs. The type of love that neither of them had expected or even deserved. 

God's gift? Possibly.

Ask John in front of Joe, and it would be yes.

Ask John in front of Jake, and it would be no.

Ask John himself, and he daren't know the answer. 

All he knew was that she was his. 

John brushed past the Chosen, bidding the men goodnight before disappearing into his room further down the hall  
He opened a trash bag before dispensing of his clothes, knowing he'd have to send them off for a deep clean. 

Nothing must be wasted.

Nude, John jumped in his shower, using the heavy brick of lime scented soap he had doubly stocked in his washroom. It took a while, it always fucking did, but John finally stepped out of the shower, cleaner than he'd ever been. Blood and piss tended to get into every crease, and he wasn't about to let Jade catch onto that. 

Not yet.

Yanking a pair of black shorts on, John stared thoughtfully at his bed. It could be easy to just slide under the cotton covers, wrap an arm under his head and be out in one to two hours, only running his mistakes through his mind once or twice. 

...

John left his room, ignoring the Chosen settled to guard, and entering Jacob's quarters. Opening the door, he found Jade curled up on the bed, a blanket tangled around her legs, and her shirt halfway up her torso. She was muttering in her sleep again. Quiet threats, deadly tongue...perhaps. John could wish. 

Most likely it was pain.

All the brothers knew that.

He crossed the room, sliding in beside her restless, firm body. She instinctively pressed her chin onto his collarbone, seeking warmth like a puppy, her bedraggled mop of curls easing its way over as John closed the distance, wrapping his toned arms around her lightly trembling frame. 

Perhaps he squeezed too tight, as the trembling subsided and Jade awoke, immediately knowing it was John, and not Jacob, that was holding her. 

"Jo...John...Johnny? Hey..." Jade yawned, nuzzling into his neatly bearded neck. "...are you okay? I missed you, dummy." 

Dummy? He had a law degree from Harvard.

"I'm perfectly well, darling. Go back to sleep." 

John could feel the light kisses at the base of his neck, he could hear the snuffling as she breathed him in, and wondered why on earth he'd consider sleeping _alone_ over sleeping with _her._

"Why...Why you not big spoon me? Jake isn't here, I don't..don't tell him." Jade mumbled, smacking John lightly on the chin. 

John caught her palm on the third smack, bringing it up to his lips to kiss as Jade shuffled into him. 

"Because I like to see you, my love. I like to see your face."

Jade yawned, muttering a quiet, unknown swear before giggling. "And my boobs. I _know_ that's why Bake likes my butt area." 

John nodded his head, smirking as he considered. Yes, he quite preferred her breasts. They fitted him perfectly. "Can't you just pretend it's because I love to see you, dearest?" 

Silence. John gazed down as the faint light lit up her sleeping form, Jade's mouth slightly agape. 

He smiled, already being tugged into the same tidal wave of rest that had pulled his little minx down. John kissed her palm one final time, chuckling at her sleep mumbles, and fell into a deep restful sleep.


	45. Go chase the balls, pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'round me up, buttercup' Chapter before Author smuts the living smut out of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii fuzzy butts!!! 
> 
> I love you guys, just saying. Even if you're a muppet.
> 
> Okay, so!!! THIS IS THE WRAP EM UP BEFORE THE SMUTTYSMUTSMUTSMUT CHAPTER!!! I'm so fucking nervous about it!! Every time I write a scene, I HAVE to go back to resmut or desmut. Is that ENOUGH penis?? Is that SUPPOSED to happen?? What the ROYAL FUCK is that?? 
> 
> How do people write SMUTTYSMUTSMUTSMUT straight away when it takes me 46 Chapters?? Almost an entire year of writing this, and the penises are a background character!! Well, you did know I was batshit from the beginning so.. 🎈
> 
> Prepare your orgasms for the next Chapter after this. That is my goal. I'm guessing this is supposed to be a goal. 
> 
> And then I think it'll be the last Chapter of Part 1. Christ. That took a while, huh?? What, am I writing to 100+ Chapters?? No fucking pressure at all 😬
> 
> Okay, here be wrapping up, lil smut, barely penis talk Chapter. 
> 
> LOVE YOUSSSSSSS 💜💜💜💜💜💜

-Dara-

Dara stifled a yawn as he awaited his charge. He hadn't slept well that night, few of them had. They had been taught to be aware of the snake, the Deputy which was supposed to destroy everything that they had built. 

But Joseph had killed him. 

Instead, they had this sliver of heaven, a pesky, animated young woman who had saved Joseph, and was strengthening the Heralds. And with her came a new threat, a different type of snake. No. Perhaps a Kraken, taking them all out from below. Dara rolled it around his mind, he couldn't figure out _why._

The rumours were stifling. Brother Jacob had lined his Chosen up and walked the distance ahead of them. He spoke of trust, of _weakness,_ to condemn those that dared break what he had created. They must not survive. They must be culled. A new threat is merely a foolish sheep, bright like snow in his mountains. His wolves, his Chosen, would track and destroy.

Dara yawned again, finding it more difficult to cover now they were without face coverings. Elias elbowed him in the waist, nodding his head towards Brother Jacob's door as it opened a peek, then slammed shut again. There was a small crash, and what Dara could _swear_ was a soft moan, then the door finally was yanked open and Moretti stumbled out, face flushed, as she whirled round to face Dara and Elias. 

A perplexed expression took upon her young face, just for a second, before there was nothing but pure joy. 

"Dara! Elias! Hi!" Jade yelled out before wrapping Dara up in a tight hug. 

He stood frozen when she hugged him, her bundle of curls just barely tickling his chin. John sauntered out across the hallway, his eyebrows raised and a cagey smile on his lips. 

There was a tiny jolt from the body hugging him, and Jade whispered. "Is this wildly inappropriate?

"Yes, ma'am." 

She nodded against his chest, pulling away shyly and glancing up at him, her green eyes twinkling. "Sorry, Dara. I guess I'm still getting used to people." 

Moretti reached up, just barely touching the plaster across Dara's nose from where she had elbowed him. "I'm sorry about this, too. I guess we're not off to a great start, huh? If it makes you feel better, I clocked Jacob in the face, and I kneed him in the balls. Really hard!" 

"I remember, ma'am. Brother Jacob told me that was the first time anybody had ever hit him there successfully."

Her face lit up, a beaming toothy smile taking Dara's breath away. "Aww!! He says the nicest things!" 

Miss Moretti glanced over to Elias, punching him softly in the bicep. "Hey, I guess you guys lose the bet, huh? Watching my ass?"

Brother John finally stepped away from leaning against the far wall with a smirk on his face. "It's not a bad ass to watch, darling. Are you going to be well behaved for these two?" 

"Johnny, I am not a child! You're all just older than me. Besides, I'm _barely_ an issue these days. They're the ones that want to fucking brand me!"

"Well, I'm off, my dear." John cuffed Miss Moretti under the chin lightly before disappearing down the corridor. Dara knew preparations were being made for the prisoners arriving, and part of those preparations included Jade not knowing. Dara and Elias were to spend the day with her, to make her feel _comfortable_ with them, so she'd feel less inclined to discover their other plans. 

"So..." Miss Moretti began, twirling round to look at them. "...How are you distracting me today?"

"Ma'am?"

"Well, I assume you're meant to keep me out of the way, right? You'd prefer I'd stay locked up in Jacob's room reading his ratty gun manuals or John's room with his fancy book covers in Latin, but they'd think that's too suspicious. Correct?"

Dara glanced over to Elias, exchanging a small smile between them. "Ma'am, the day is yours."

Moretti beamed up at them both, brushing her hands through her bouncy, damp curls so they settled at the back of her neck. "Eh huh. Let me grab a pair of John's tight short shorts and we'll go for a run. Is that okay?" 

Dara didn't even know what to say to that as she disappeared in Brother John's room, coming out, moments later, dressed in a pair of what he assumed to be John's underwear and a undershirt that was clearly too large for her frame. 

"Right. This'll do. I'm just gonna sweat anyways, and they won't give me anymore of my clothes for whatever reason and I...I'm a bit itchy around laundry rooms at the mo." Jade mumbled, rubbing her fingers up her arm where a clean bandage still was wrapped tightly. Jacob had informed them both that this was a nervous twitch, and it took them only seconds to both reach out and tug her slight hand away from ruining the healing process. 

Her large mossy eyes flickered between them, a light flush faintly reaching her olive skin. "Jacob?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

She pressed a hand to her chest, the metal of Jacob's dogtags just printing against the fabric of the undershirt as she played with it. "He's always so bossy." Jade spoke fondly, shaking her head. 

Elias, forever the most thoughtful of the pair, stepped forward and placed his hand upon hers. " Brother Jacob cares for you, Miss."

She clasped her fingers around his, beaming between the both of them. "Yeah, he's a... He's okay." A slight sniffle and a twist of her hips and Moretti started off down the corridor. "Okay, choosings. Shall we try not to get murdered on the way to the gym? I'll have to protect you as well, ya know? I _nail_ ball kicking. They may wear masks, but do they wear penis protection? I doubt it."

Elias and Dara situated themselves either side, jogging slightly to catch up to her quick strides. Each movement with Moretti felt like a spring in her step. While the Chosen let their eyes wander in a guarded movement, Moretti's gaze wandered in curiosity, even stopping on occasion to point out a new room where the door was foolishly ajar, or to smile and nod at passing lower members of the Project. 

Despite her background, which Dara hadn't even had to delve into, there was joy and simple wonder in each moment. Every item, every second was new. And it had been years since Dara had appreciated it. Years of doubt and what felt like forced servitude to his country, Dara had lost the simple things in his life. 

He had no love lost for what he had learned. For the comrades he had made, for the life that Jacob had renewed within him. It was just what was beyond it all. The tiny, harmless nothings that this young woman revelled in. 

Like a seed forever in darkness, finally able to see the light -and she was a Seed, whether she knew it or not - it was up to the brothers and sister Faith to water her, to tend to her, to give her love, to guide her to the light. 

However, as Dara near jogged by Moretti's side, listening to the soft gasps and the near ramblings of an excited little bird, he hoped that she would allow her roots to split and continue to find the freedom that she had discovered for her own self. The _life_ that enthralled the brothers, that lit their own selves up to possibilities. 

To question? Perhaps. Dara was used to the screams of pain, of anguish. He had been within the Project long enough. He would die for the Seeds, he would die for his Faith in Eden's Gate. 

As Moretti bounced along, her mouth questioning each and every curiosity that settled in her mind, the dogtags of his Herald jolting with each step...That pinprick of doubt at the base of his mind, at the pit of soul... It was worth holding on to it for now.

Dara found comfort in that.

As they came across the entrance to the gym, they could just see the end results of the opening of the entrance to the tunnel. Men stood nearby, studying the lock mechanism to the metal double doors. There was another door beyond, as a backup, and tomorrow the Angels would canary their way through with radiation metres wrapped around their necks. It was a challenging time. A testing time. And Moretti was not the only one with their mouth agape in wonder, and their brow furrowed in wary anticipation.

"Day after tomorrow, then?" Jade questioned softly, glancing over to Elias.

"Yes, ma'am. To bring over our family members, we must connect to the other Bunkers."

Dara almost missed it. The faint whisper of a fresh wave of fear. "Or to bring over new enemies."

Dara's amber eyes followed her view to the tunnel. She was right. Even brother Jacob had spoken of that possibility. Despite it being his Bunker, his men, that type of weakness that was acid on their minds could enter even the strongest of their people struck by grief and doubt.

Dara was caught in his meandering thoughts by his charge asking for an unexpected favour.

"Dara, Elias. May I ask you something? I think I need help."

-Faith-  
-12 hours later-

_...down to the river to pray..._

Faith sang purely to herself, perched delicately on the edge of her chair in the food hall, her bare feet tickling the tiles beneath her. 

They would be here soon. _She_ would be here soon. 

Faith felt a little better after the scuffle. Mild migraine but nothing a pinch of Bliss couldn't sooth. At times, she wobbled, her vision because fuzzy, however, the good doctor had informed her that this was merely an effect of her concussion. 

The food hall was clear, as ordered by her brother, Jacob. Always so stern, so loving. His relationship had softened him so. Selected Chosen casually stood by, their masks rolled to their foreheads as Jade's idea took root. 

It was Faith's job that day to rest. The Father had instructed her personally, even going so far as to read her favourite paragraphs from His book to help Faith sleep. She didn't mind the comfort that came from Joseph and her brothers. It made her feel loved, especially since the Bliss that surrounds her had lessened. She would have to significantly reduce the Bliss throughout her system, but time, and their Angels, had shown her that a sudden reduction in her daily amounts would be sure to turn her into an Angel herself.

And that would not do.

For now, Faith waited patiently. As the youngest sister, she was used to them not being on time. Years of witnessing the trivial squabbles, the furious tantrums, slammed doors with shards of glass twinkling as they made their savage exit, and that one time Jacob had "accidentally" set fire to John's Porsche when John was in it taught Faith that time was not the true importance with the brothers Seed. They would show eventually. As the days passed by, it was the fresh purity in each new moment that passed now her beloved Petal had arrived. 

Commotion in the corridor and a sprightly John entered the hall first, slapping his hands together once in glee as he smiled widely at Faith. 

"Dearest sister! Good day, I assume?" John dropped down on the bench across and slight over from Faith, dusting a speck of invisible dust off his fine silk shirt and stretching his tattooed arms out behind his nape in a lazy way. 

"You're cheerful today, John!" Faith tittered, smoothing her pastel pink dress down her thighs. "To what do we owe your spirited charm?"

John smiled graciously, smugly glancing back at the entrance to the food hall. "Just a electrifying conversation with my dear eldest brother." He sighed happily, setting out the cutlery ahead of him. 

Faith nodded. "About our beloved gift, perhaps?" 

"Perhaps."

Faith glanced up just as Jacob stopped outside the entrance. She could barely see what he was doing beyond the double doors, it was most likely the usual demands. Dear Jacob had taken it upon himself to be the only one in charge of security, no matter the abilities of Faith and John. Even Joseph with his many creative ideas had been adamantly denied. 

It seemed like Faith's eldest brother only trusted himself to watch after them. A thousand eyes and they all belonged to Jacob. Even if two belonged to someone else, someone full of _Sin,_ Jacob would take it upon himself as a failure. 

Unfortunately, this was the case. Jacob Seed is one of the last people you want to infuriate, but that hadn't stopped these poor lost fools.

The double doors slammed open, Jacob's boots pounding the tiles as he stalked into the hall arrogantly. Faith could see his pale eyes taking in the room, each corner, each table he could see covered. 

Jacob folded on the bench beside John, clapping John on the shoulder then shoving his brother along the seat until he was about a metre away. John brushed this off. These brothers were always insistent in their own ways and means. Whatever being forced along meant, Jacob had a damn good reason for it.

Faith lifted her lips into a soft smile as brother Jacob nodded his welcome. "Where they at?" He questioned, grabbing his blade and studying the tip. 

"Joseph will be here shortly, and Jade...well, no frantic radio messages or alarms so I assume our love will join us soon." John muttered, his eyebrows raised as he looked between the two of them at the table.

"...and you have to shove the actual knee cap into their balls because chances are that that'll hurt more and it's less likely to injure you if you aim it just right. Of course, at the time, it was a lil apocalypse NOW but if you ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you that he's missing one ball. Would you like me to ch... Oh hi guys!!" Jade waved through the little opening in the door to the food hall. 

Faith stifled her giggles, crushing her lips together as Jacob cursed up a storm, shoving his blade back into its holster and disappearing to drag their Petal through the doors. 

"Hi Jake!! Bye guys, thank you!! I had a blast! Elias, take care of that wrist! Ice it, babe!" Jade yelled out heartily, her voice echoing in the near empty food hall as her sneakers squeezed furiously on the tiles. 

She was plopped down on the bench before Jacob slammed down beside her, twisting his head and fiercely staring at her sparkling smile as she took in the table breathlessly, a faint flush to her cheeks and a sheen of sweat across her brow. 

"Teaching my men to knee me in the balls? Seriously?!" 

"Not _you!_ All men that kidnap a woman and drag them into an underground bunker to escape the incoming nuclear blast!"

Jacob, clearly bewildered, just shook his head roughly, glancing past her to roll his eyes at John's smirk.

Faith giggled, content in the dark stare Jacob gave her when, beside him, her Petal was lit up in exhausted happiness. 

"Fuck's sake." Jacob muttered, wrapping his muscular arm around Jade's slim waist and twisting her to him. "Come ere."

Oh! Faith blushed furiously as Jacob smacked his lips onto Jade's, kissing and sucking and moaning heavily as John watched, his elbow resting on the table. 

Jacob pulled away, giving them a moment to catch their breath. "You're all hot and sweaty, sweetheart. What the fuck have you been doin?"

Jade wobbled gingerly, a dazed smile on her swollen lips. "Well, we were kissing."

"That's not what I meant, pet, and you know..." Jacob's next words stolen from his tongue as Jade sneakily thrust hers into his mouth. 

Faith kept her eyes down, ignoring the overly excited display.

"So....John, are you prepared for the tunnels opening?" Faith questioned, her slight voice raising over the groaning. 

John dragged his eyes away from his companions, sucking his breath through his teeth before replying. "Quite well. The first Angels have left their stations and there's little to no radiation. Minute levels..." He paused suddenly as a bundle of curls smacked his shoulder when Jacob became a little more...aroused in his movements. "...Excuse me. Minute levels are expected."

"Wait. What are Ange... " Jade squeaked as she was sucked back onto Jacob's lips. Her hand lifted up, smacking dear Jacob upon the crown of his head until he let her go. "Quit it! I wanna know! What are th...?!"

Jade toppled back as John dragged her down into his lap, her questions lost when he bent at the waist and fairly consumed Jade's mouth entirely. 

Faith nodded carefully at a dishevelled Jacob, realising what the brothers were now doing. Their Petal was not to know of everything just yet. Still, they certainly had a forward thinking way about distracting her. Jade was flat on her back now, her cheeks nudging pink, the sweaty shirt of hers pulled up to just above her navel, her twitching legs draped across Jacob's, and her lips just trying to catch up with John's demanding Lust. 

A mild commotion from beyond the double doors caused Jacob to tap John twice on the shoulder, giving John the go-ahead to roll a massively flustered, breathless Jade back into the seat beside them. 

A dazed Jade wobbled between the brothers, finally flopping against Jacob's shoulder when Joseph rushed in, muttering his apologies for his lateness.

The Father sat opposite Jacob, smoothing his napkin across his lap and gazing questionably at the bundle of giddiness across the table. "Well?" Joseph demanded, staring his brothers down. 

Jade spoke up, her tongue quicker, if a little clueless, than any excuse the brothers could come up with. "They ate me." She mumbled blissfully, nuzzling into Jacob's shoulder. 

After that, dinner was an exhausting event of Jacob occasionally muttering punishments into Jade's ear, and Joseph's piercing eyes flaming between the brothers the entire time.

To say it was a tight lipped experience was not an exaggeration. 

And Faith couldn't be happier to just be a witness to it all. 

When the meal ended in loud laughter, ferocious eye rolling, and under the table groping, Faith was not at all surprised when Jade threw herself bodily into her arms, thanking Faith for not having a penis. 

Jade stepped back from their hug, ignoring the demands of the brothers, and lightly tugging at Faith's stringy hair until it curled around her fingers.

"You'd look so cute with curls." Jade whispered softly, lifting Faith's hand to wrap around her own blond, handmade curl before being dragged away by Jacob once again.

And really, what could Faith reply to that?


	46. Behold, the levitating penis as it attempts to make Jade's virginity DISAPPEAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT Chapter that literally nobody asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! My darlings, here it is!
> 
> And yes, we could have had them fuck way the fuck back at last November, but I wanted love!!! Cheesy, perhaps. Oh fuck it, it is cheesy. Now we have opened the can of horny worms, that can will not close. Now with plot, comes horny. 
> 
> This Chapter is focused on plot, and then her misplaced virginity. If it was just "stick here, twizzle twice", we'd have fucked twenty Chapters back. I wanted curious and need and want and should I and shouldn't I and just a plot for the horny itself.
> 
> And this is what we have. Hopefully. 
> 
> We have 1-2 Chapters more of SMUTTYSMUTSMUTSMUT before we open the other fucking tunnel, and I hope you enjoy and/or orgasm. Comment, please, because this is how the penis flies now. 
> 
> Love you guys 💜💜💜

-Jade -

I was pretty tapped the fuck out after the exercise, so after having my ass slapped approx three times, and my nipple fondled to a point in which I'm sure that one nipple is soon to be in John's procession, I dozed off between those two horny fuckable muppets fairly quickly. 

There's a vague recollection of the two brothers whispering over me, and my tapping my hand repeatedly over a beard to hush the beard up. I don't remember quite what it said, only that it kissed me afterwards.

I woke to a rush of cold air against my bare back. Jacob was awake. But he wasn't tugging at my arm or growling in my ear, he was hushing me. Soothing me back into John's arms. I mumbled against John's neck, nibbling a touch at his collarbone, the tip of my tongue flopping out at the salty taste, before drifting back to sleep.

When I awoke again, it was to John dragging his tattooed fingers through my curls, whispering soft nothings in my ear. My other ear was pressed to his chest, his clothed lower body flush against mine. 

"Johnny?" I mumbled sleepily, taking in how my body was curled into his. "What's...what's going on?" 

He leaned back, pressing a kiss onto my brow before gazing at me with those vibrant eyes of his, now muted by the hazy worry that stormed his mind. 

I reached up, letting my fingers brush away his floppy hair and allowing his beard to settle into the palm of my hand. 

"We're going to clear your mind, my dear." He hummed, kissing my wrist.

"Why?" 

John smacked his lips against mine, opening his mouth to suck on my bottom lip, then growling as he turned away and hopped off the bed. 

Yeah, like we need anymore secrets.

I watched as he disappeared into Jacob's shower, listening as he turned the faucet on and a waft of steam leaked its way out of the bathroom. 

Flopping backwards on the bed, I nuzzled into John's pillow as I stretched, before realising that his pillow was damp. 

?

Maybe he did a sad again. Oh shit, I missed it. I'll have to be nicer to him today. Distract him from whatever is on his noodle. Jacob's side of the bed was empty and cold, his rabbit's foot gone from its place hanging out of an open drawer, his boots gone from being tossed aside by the sofa.

I thought we were doing The Sex today?

Does that involve boots? And remains of rabbits? Yikes. Don't ask. 

I pinched at a thread from the sheets, tugging it into my lap and fiddling with it.

"I might ask."

"Ask what, my love?" John coaxed, stepping out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel that thankfully thrust his muscles into display (Don't ask how, they were just so clearly NOT wrapped in a towel).

"Just wandering how... You are with... Extras." 

John sat down beside me, his eyes wandering down my body then focusing entirely on one of my breasts. ?

"How "extra" are we talking?" He replied smugly, leaning forward on his elbow and resting his chin on my stomach. 

I giggled from his beard fuzz on my skin. "Hopefully not as "extra" as what I was thinking. It's just... You and me, though, right? The first time?"

He grinned easily, flicking his tongue out against my belly button, then sucking his way up my body leaving hickeys in his wake. He leaned over my writhing body, eye to eye before dropping down entirely onto my breast. 

John sucked solidly on the areola, sucking it up and up so I felt his tongue, his teeth grazing the flesh. I thrust up into him, not knowing whether this was an attempt at stopping or continuing the torture. 

What the fuck did I do now??

He flattened a palm on my stomach, crushing me into the bed. After sucking and nipping, grinding me into the damp sheets, he finally let free my nipple from his mouth, kissing the underside of my breast and letting his beard unfairly tickle me in a place I couldn't possibly repeat on him. 

So sudden, so quick. I had to ask. "Is that how fast The Sex is?"

His head popped up, chin tipping to the side as he took me in. A small crease settled on his brow and then John leaned forward, settling his forearms to either side of my face until I could only see him. 

"I'm afraid I'm unaware of how you learned about sex, but with Jacob, and with myself..." John paused, his gaze turning to something that could only be described as 'super duper horny' "...We will take our time on the gift that has been lovingly wrapped for us." His hand lifted from beside my ear, putting all his weight on his other toned arm, and I felt a finger brush against my thigh before settling upon the thin fabric of the underwear I had stolen from John himself.

"Ah..." He hummed, his eyes glinting with glee. " ...Looks like you've stolen from my wardrobe, you naughty little minx. Dear Jacob isn't the only one with a list."

He skimmed his fingernail along my clothed folds, keeping me pinned as I tried to squirm away. "Soon, this will be mine, and I will take hours and hours to remind you of that."

He dived down, grabbing my earlobe between his teeth then followed along the shell of my ear, his teeth stamping into my flesh like he was about to deliver me another orgasm. 

"Go on, my dear. Come into my shorts." He pressed against the fabric, nudging the fine material through my folds and twisting his finger tip sharply. I squished my butt back into the bed, trying to curl up my body, but there was no escape from what was basically the fabric of John's shorts fucking me into nothing. 

"Wait..John!! I thoug...this...was...later!!" I squeaked as he began to twirl his finger in small circular motions, letting the fabric graze against my clit. 

"Silence, minx. Let me be the one to start your day with waves of pleasure." 

"...But... ?!"

John pressed hard, his elbow shooting up for extra drama and pinned me down and down into the mattress via my clit. I yelled out, biting down hard on John's shoulder and crushing my knees into his waist.

"Yes, minx. Scream. _Scream my name."_

Whatever the fuck I yelled out wasn't John's name. It wasn't even a word. I stifled the nonsense with his flesh, a trail of blood now seeping between lips. 

I breathed heavily against him, nuzzling my forehead against John's neck. 

"Soon, you'll scream my name. I'll help you, my minx, to reach that pinnacle." John whispered into my ear. "And then I'll teach you about _"Yes"."_

Huh? 

I gave as puzzled expression as I could manage when my pounding heart was in my throat, his coppery blood was on my tongue, and his finger was still smushed on my clit.

But John, the clingy, likeable, fuckable, pleasant penis man that he was, was ahead of my curiosity and shoved his tongue into my mouth before slipping off me, licking my come off his fingers in a noisy slurpy way and disappearing back into the shower with a pointy penis pouch.

I know that they like me but explanations, please. It's only fair, they're pinching my virginity. They're lucky my horny is before my logic in this instance.

Today, I get to have The Sex. Jacob is gonna thrust his penis inside of me and _twirl_ it about. I hope one of us knows what it beyond that. And before that. Do I twirl? It's not that I'm nervous, really it's not, I just don't know how to twirl like Jacob probably knows how. 

He better show me how because I'm not just gonna exist there while he sex around me.

John entered the room dressed in a fresh towel. "Lot on your mind, my love?" He asked, glancing down at me all filthy on Jacob's bed. He gathered his clothes from the night before, folding them over in his arms. 

"Yeah." I scooted back against the headboard, crossing my still trembly legs and furiously tugging at a thread from the sheets. "Can you fuck up fucking?"

John smiled that smug million dollar smile, that I sometimes wish he would quit because mine is worth about 30 cents, and leaned against the wall beside the bed. "Well, my dear, _I_ can't, and Jacob is a soldier. Determination, patience, diligence...he's an expert at everything he does." 

My belly folded in half at this. Can't he just say that they suck? "...and me?" I questioned quietly, tugging another bundle of thread away and into my lap. 

He knelt down beside the bed, the water droplets from his shower glistening against his broad shoulders. "Be you, my dearest. Just be you. We'll cover everything else." He leaned forward, reaching across the bed to kiss me softly on the lips and nuzzling our noses together in a tender act. His hands covered mine on my lap, snapping the thread and taking it with him as he pulled away. 

"Keep my shorts, minx. I'll pick them up later." John winked devilishly at me, glancing down at my breast a final time before leaving the room. 

I sigh, flopping down against the headboard. Okay, John. I'll do my best to fuck well. Maybe they'll just be themselves, and I'll cover everything else.

-Jacob-

Everything was ready. For the tunnels tomorrow and for her. He glanced over at his Chosen standing guard further down the corridor. He'd changed their routine and they weren't fools, they knew why. Jacob didn't care that they knew, he didn't care if the whole goddamn Bunker knew. There's nobody in the Project even close to Moretti. 

Jacob shifted his jacket over his shoulders, fisting a hand through his hair. Impatient. He'll call it impatience. He grabbed the handle, slamming his shoulder into the wood and stepped through as Jade tumbled to the floor. 

"Moretti! What the fuck are you doing?" He exclaimed, crouching down to scoop her giggling frame up. 

He dropped her on the bed, folding his arms as he waited her response. "You made me jump!"

"That's not an excuse! Why the fuck were you standing on that chair?"

"There's a vent, I just wanted to see what you were hiding in it!" Jade muttered as if such a thing was fucking obvious. 

The fact is is that Jacob had planned to hide something in that vent, but he couldn't fucking do it now. "Fine." He gritted out, grabbing her wrist so he could slap her on the ass. "Come on, I wanna...Is that my knife?!" Jacob grabbed his blade from the bedside table, twisting it in the light.

"Yeah!! I found it about an hour back. Why would you hide it in the shower?"

For fuc...

He grabbed her shoulders, yanking her up on the bed to just above his eye level. "Do I have to keep my eye on you?" 

"Yeah!! I'd say so." Jade pecked him suddenly on the tip of his nose. "But you leave me with nothing to do with no way past your men, then I'm going to explore where I'm locked the fuck up." She slipped a hand down the side of his boxers she'd stolen from his drawers. "These are yours, too, I assume?" She grinned broadly, holding out a hand filled with his smaller sheathed blades he had stashed throughout his quarters. Every damn one. 

He snatched them out of her open palm, rolling them into a stack then dumping them on his bed. "You're lucky I love you. I've punished people for _much_ less." 

She leaned forward, smacking their noses together. "Never let it be said that I don't rob you of anything." He rolled his eyes at that, jolting as Jade licked the edge of his mouth, allowing him to make the choice on whether he should open his mouth or not. 

But he knew this is not where he'd fuck her.

He leaned back, triumphant in the tiny pout Jade gave him. "Stay." Jacob ordered, fondling her ass.

He stepped in front of his wardrobe, yanking the doors open and grabbing the blindfold. Jade started to refuse, as he knew she would. "This isn't for that. This is for a surprise, and then I'll remove it." He wrapped it around her eyes, tying the fabric at the back. Drifting his lips to her ear, he whispered against the shell of her ear, letting his heavy breath cause her to shudder. "And then it'll just be you and me. Nothing but."

Jacob grabbed her hand, helping her off the bed as he led them out the room. His wary eyes stalked the corridor but it was clear. With Jade literally in the palm of his hand, it was a pain in the ass that she was dead centre of a war he'd be forced to fight in. 

As he looked back briefly, catching the biting of her lip and the bundle of messy curls that seemed to suck in the band of the blindfold, Jacob realised he wouldn't have anybody else here. Not a person, beyond his brothers, on this fucked up planet he'd rather fight a war for. She felt it, too. He knew that. 

He _knew_ it.

"Last chance, honey. You ready?" She was nervous. Not a word, just a nod of her head and a squeeze of the small hand in his.

Shit, was he ready? He knew how to fuck but not somebody he loved. Come on, fool. You've fought your entire life for everything you have now. Even if she's stolen from you. Even if you lose everything, you _had_ everything.

For once in his life, he was free.

Jacob nudged the handle down, opening the door and letting the light waft of bleach out. Everything was perfect, just as it was. 

He had scrubbed as much as he could. The blood, the vomit. He'd wrenched up the remains of her branded flesh from the drain and tossed it in the furnace down in the pit of the Bunker.

It wasn't exactly flowers or chocolate, but he knew Jade enough to know that she'd appreciate an attempt at fixing her trauma.

"Jake?" 

Jacob nodded to himself, kissing the palm of her hand then pulling the blindfold up and off her head.

There was a pause, a moment of conflict. He could see it in her eyes. She took one step forward, brushing her fingers against his stomach as a way to ground herself, to steady the pounding of her heart, the threat of vomit at the back of her throat - Something that Jacob could understand.

He didn't have to ask, he just knew it. He could never go back, but he wouldn't let her follow his path. They had seven long years down here, a war was following in her wake. Trauma may occur again for her, for all of them. 

They had to be strong.

"Jade, honey?" She jumped as if struck before twisting round to his gravelly voice.

"You did this?" Jacob nodded, crushing his lips to a tense line. Jade nodded, too, dipping her head to the bathroom. "Is it all...?" 

"It's gone, every bit. It's just you here now. You...and me."

She took a deep, shuddering breath, her arm crushing against her stomach as she wrapped it around herself.

Jacob waited. Was she...was she alright? 

"You guys...You confuse the fuck out of me, you know that?! I've been hurt here, and I...fuck, I understand everything about pain! But this is..." Jade waved her hand towards her room. "...This is...Love. You like me, Jake." She finally turned towards him, her beautiful eyes tearful, filled with doubt and oddly drained. "You like me, and I don't know what to do with that." 

Jacob stepped towards her, nudging the door closed behind him. "I love you. Every bit about you. Even when you're a pain in my ass." Jade chuckled, closing the distance to rest her ear against his pounding heart. "We might suffer again, but I can promise you'll still feel love, pet. We've got you now."Jacob murmured, kissing the curls before he nestled into them as he knew she was under there somewhere.

"Look, sweetheart, do you want to just skip this whole thing, we can wait if you're..."

Jade jolted in his arms, pulling back to stare up at him. "What?! But I'm horny!"

"Now?"

"No, dumbass, give me a minute!" 

Dumbass?? Counted.

"You switch pretty fucking fast, pet." 

"Well, I'm new at this, I don't know the rules. Do you want to me to be miserable or naked?" 

Jacob crowded her, his heavy gaze dropping to hers. "I think you know the answer to that."

Jade took a quick breath in, grabbing the base of the shirt she had stolen from Jacob and yanked it straight up and over her curls, letting them fall heavily against her bare shoulders. 

"No bra?" Jacob asked, brushing his fingers along the nipple. 

Before Jacob could look into the vibrant smile on her lips, his shirt was tugged up and against his collarbone. "No bra?" Jade asked cheekily, letting Jacob tug it off the rest of the way. 

"You're a pain in my ass, Moretti."

His eyes flashed as she whipped her hand around his waist, squeezing his own ass. "This ass, Seed?" 

Jacob growled, pulling Jade to him, chest to chest. "On the bed. Now."

"No."

"No?"

She brushed an errant red hair off his brow, then ran a thumb softly against his cheek. "I wanna see you. I wanna be on your level for the first time."

Jacob inwardly scoffed, he'd rather have her on her hands and knees. But, they'd be plenty of time for that. He would still be in control of her now.

"It'll hurt you more."

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. Raising her arms in a ballerina dance, Jade twirled slowly in his arms, letting him see the scars heavily marked against her back. She spun back to him, chest to chest, and whispered calmly. "This pain will be better than that."

He kissed her lips, opening them with his tongue, swiftly exploring her mouth. She groaned against him, crushing her chest to his as his hands tenderly caressed the fucked up flesh on her back. 

"Every inch of you is mine, you understand that, pet?"

"Not even a little bit."

-Jade-

I ignored the puzzled expression that followed, not looking for a lecture, and instead bit his bottom lip, tugging it into my mouth as I sucked on it greedily. Jacob groaned, fondling my ass, and crushing me into his penis. I tried to stand apart, not wanting to break it before I was to use it, but Jake's grabby hands insisted, forcing his dick into the clothed gap between my thighs. I gasped, already feeling the pointy bit urging its way inside of me. Breaking through the clothes like a hot knife through butter. Horny to the point of tearing through layers of fabric like that alien did through that dude's skin in Alien! 

...

I'll learn sex talk later.

Oh shit, he's talking. 

"...To go further?" He asked, biting my lip in simple revenge.

I took a deep breath. Despite him teasing me and tasting me and all the fondling, he's never really seen my ...VJJ. 

Taking a step back, I loosened the knot at the side of Jacob's boxers (they're really big!!), and nudged the boxers onward to slide down my hips, and then my thighs.

They dropped easily, Jacob's eyes not following them all the way. Instead, he was on me. His eyes lifted and dropped, taking me in as I stood there completely exposed apart from the dangling dogtags hanging between my breasts. 

I wanted him to be nude, too. Before I could insist on it, or yank his own panties down, Jacob stepped forward and circled around me as I stood there. I felt him brush the tips of his fingers against my butt, skimming then shying away.

He stopped back in front of me, I had to believe his heart was pounding as fast as mine as he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down _too fucking slow._

"This is the last dick you'll ever see."

?

"What about John?" I asked, tipping my head to the side. 

Jacob paused, pursing his lips. "This and his will be the last dicks you'll ever see."

I grinned, nodding furiously. "Okay."

He swiped his jeans down, tugging at his boxers. Pulling them out a touch to go over his...enthusiasm.

The clothes bundled at the floor beneath him, and he kicked his away as I did to mine.

Okay.

You've done this. You've seen it before. You've seen two before. This is fine. This is penis. This is pointing directly at me wherever I go. It's quite big. When I kneed it, why didn't it just knee me back? Is there like a penis horn that'll get it to slide it inside of me like a shoe horn? It was smaller before! It's still following me. Why is it wet? Am I supposed to be wet? Am I wet? Should I check? It looks angry.

Nobody panic.

"Can I touch it?"

"I'd prefer you didn't, since I'm about to come all over your clean floor."

"Oh. Okey dokey."

"What should I...you do?

Jacob snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, dragging me away from his cock. "Eyes up, honey. Trust me, okay? This'll work. All of this will work." Jacob stepped back, his eyes flickering about the room as mine dropped back to the penis.

He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes again. "See me, babe. Just see me. Now, quick glance up to that pipe above us. Do you see it?" 

My eyes flickered up to the metal pipe crossing the room above us. "Yeah?" 

Jacob knelt down in front of me, eyes directly to my navel as I stared down at him bewildered. "Grab it, pet."

Huh? But I'm too teeny? 

To say Jake was sudden is a lie. Within a second, I had my hands gripping that pipe for dear life, as Jacob had grabbed my ass and cupped it in his giant hands, forcing my thighs to shoot up and up to wrap around his neck as he stuffed his entire face in my pussy. 

He growled and hummed, I could barely hear it over the squeaking and gasping of my own desperate pleas. But I could feel it. He nibbled at the folds, nuzzling my clit with his nose with a purpose. Stuffing his beard entirely too close to my vagina. I felt it _inside,_ that's how stuffed into me he was. 

Like he belonged there.

Quite a pleasant thought. 

"...Jake!! _Fuck!!_ Where are you going?!" I cried out, sweat already making it hard to grip the pipe. 

A damp greedy gasp was heard below me, and Jacob popped up, breathing heavily and resting his chin on my small patch of black pubic curls. "I want to taste every _inch_ of you." He grunted, taking a quick breath and diving back in again. 

Well, fuck, let me down so I can bite you too! I groaned as his tongue flickered its way around, seemingly searching for...

"Ahhhh!! FUCK!" I yanked hard on the pipe, a trickle of water dripping down onto my laundry basket from a seam further along. I tried to focus, to yell that that IS A FUCKING NICE LAUNDRY BASKET, but all I could do was grasp onto what was left of the weakening pipe. 

Jacob started to suck on whatever the fuck broke the pipe, and I let go with a cry of his name, feeling myself falling backwards against nothing until the _slam_ of cold, hard steel pinned me against the force of Jacob's weighty, clingy lips. 

There was nowhere to go. The only thing I could do was grab onto the patch of his red hair on his head, tugging and dragging my nails into the scalp below. He groaned as he sucked, quickly taking a breath before zeroing in on his sucking torture.

No escape. Only a tightness in my chest, a feeling of emptiness and somehow fire warming me up from inside. My fingers tugged and clung to his hair, his hands on my ass tightening with each passing second, kneading me like clay into whatever he fucking wanted. 

I held tighter onto his red, riding his mouth into a wave, a _scream_ as I emptied myself directly into his mouth, his lapping of the thick tongue doing no favours on stopping this wanted anguish. 

The only thing holding me up was the hands on my ass, and the strength of the beast ahead of me trembling like it was an effort as he kept me pinned. 

"Jake?" My breath shuddered as I tried to catch the fucker. I loosened my grip in his hair, noticing with astonishment that I'd manage to rip out a lot of it. I collected what I could, gently tugging at the loose strands as Jacob continued to breath heavily into my pussy. I could feel that coil tightening again, my breath racing faster as I bundled what red I could into my fist and tossed it away silently behind my nearby set of drawers.

About a third was gone...Maybe he won't notice.

Jake finally peered back up, resting his chin on my pubic bone. There was a wetness to his beard, a heavy flush on his cheeks. His eyes, usually keen and demanding, now were filled with something I've assumed is horniness. Both him and John share this. This glint, this glee, this _euphoric_ need.

I smiled softly down to him, not quite sure how embarrassed I should be with where he had planted his entire face. "Hi Bake. Should...Where do I touch you?" 

He chuckled deeply, his tongue swiping his puffed up lips. "Don't you fucking dare, pet. I'm about to pass out."

I tipped my chin to the side, squirming as he gripped my ass tighter. "Yeah, but you licked me a lot! Am I not supp..."

Jacob dropped my ass suddenly, giving me a second to wrap my legs around his chest, but stopping there with his face opposite his dogtags and right below my breasts. "Don't you fucking finish that sentence, sweetheart. Trust me, I am seconds from exploding."

"Okay. Sorry, Bacon." I brushed what was left of his hair now flopping across his brow after my thigh had caught it. "So...erm...now we do the stealing of the virgin?"

Jacob bounced his head up and down, his dogtags and the base of my breasts tapping him on the head. 

"Yeah. Look, pet. You know it'll hurt the first time."

"I trust your penis, Jake."

He scoffed, glancing up at me through my boys. "Look, I'm still gonna stretch you out, aight'? Just let me op..."

I ducked my hand down, collecting his chin in my palm best I could from this angle. "Jake, I trust your penis, which is directly linked to you. You know me. I know pain. And frankly, whatever you give me will be better than any torture I've had my whole life. I just want it to be good for both of us. You be groany, too. Do what you gotta do."

"Yeah, shit. Sure." 

I get it. I wanted him to pound into me too. But that thing is pretty fucking big, especially when it's excited. I'm lifted way up here near his abs and something keeps politely tapping on my ass.

I grabbed his shoulders as he slid me down the wall, his mitts supporting my butt. Something hot and heavy, damp and _angry_ rested against my thigh. I gasped, a hint of EEP causing me to crush my lips to his, groaning into his mouth as I realised what I was tasting.

Jacob crushed me against the wall, using the opportunity to shove his hand into my hair, fisting my curls as he separated from my lips, gorging on my neck. He licked the sweat away, sucking on my flesh, pinching it between his teeth before moving on. 

His hand slipped out of my hair, trailing its way down and down the curves of my body, ending with his fingers brushing my ass and his thumb stroking my pubic bone.

"Trust me, okay?" Jake muttered, nipping at my neck.

I nodded, my lips muttering hopeless nonsense as I felt every muscle, every thin brush of hair, every woodsy, musty, near metallic scent of Jacob pounding every sense against me. I was losing it, near orgasmic just to being _this fucking close._

I was vaguely aware of his fingers leaving my ass, his thumb separating my folds, and something thick entering me slowly. I breathed uneasily, dropping my forehead against his shoulder as he whispered candied comments in my ear. I felt the trim of his nail, the wrinkled callouses on his fingertips making its way inside of me, followed closely by a second slippery finger. 

"Easy, pet. One more and we'll try."

I nodded against him, sagging against his chest as a _third_ finger followed suit, slick almost as it caressed and stretched my soaking wet insides. They pushed in and in, I could swear I could feel his fingers at the back of my throat as my mouth opened and closed, eventually sucking on his salty flesh.

"You good, pet?" He asked, sucking in air between his teeth.

I nodded against him, praying that was enough. It was. His fingers slipped out easily, and I bit my teeth on the edge of his heated skin, ready and prepared. I felt him shift, and something red hot brushed my trembling thigh. He edged back a touch, nudging his dick against my folds, slipping the tip against my slick. 

It was slow. Painstakingly slow. The tip edged its way through, and I felt myself open wider. Jacob hissed, and I felt weirdly powerful knowing my inny bits did that to him. I felt myself stretch, on and on, getting hotter with every passing second. It might have been Jacob, it might have been both of us, but one of us was on fire, I knew it.

He continued pushing this burning phallic shaped Jacob inside of me, I swear I felt like this was impossible. I wasn't this deep, he wasn't this long.

And then he stopped.

He must have heard the questionable squeak against his shoulder. "Pet, I'm at your wall now. You ready?"

The fuck? I've been ready for weeks.   
So I broke down the wall.

I thrusted my hips forward once until we were flush together. 

And with it, I bit. Hard. Jacob's blood gushed into my mouth, and I got slicker downstairs as I felt Jacob hit my centre. I could really, truly feel him inside. I could also hear him now, muttering praises and threats, his breath halting after each spat out word. 

I separated enough from his shoulder to blurt out "Fuck me, Jacob."

He growled, deep and rumbling, I felt it in my own chest, and started to thrust his hips back and then _slowly_ forward, forcing me to bite into his shoulder again as I felt myself expand. 

It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to just cling here like the spider monkey that had started all of this. 

I had to let that fucking monkey die, and act like the wild, horny Jade Moretti that knew how to fuck Jacob Seed. 

Well, I never knew how to fuck him. My entire life since escaping my past has been making it up as I go along. 

So do it my way. Let's see how wild that is.

I let go of his shoulder, feeling the coppery blood thick on my lips. I leaned back as Jake pulled out again, catching his hazy blue eyes full of fire, his teeth crushed together as if he couldn't quite reach whatever he was aiming for. He focused on me, his hips pausing as his exquisite eyes became momentarily puzzled.

"You 'aight? Am I too much?" 

I shook my head hungrily, my teeth chattering, my sentence split, hurried. "Fuck me, Jacob. Fuck me hard. Teach me that. Teach me how."

"You're still a new pet. It'll hurt."

"I know, I don't care. I trust you." 

Silence. Our muted breathing as one, and the distant dripping of the broken pipe became our theme music.

I felt it before I saw it in him. The rippled muscles straining in tandem, the tension, the _relief,_ almost like he was slow just for me.

When have I ever been slow? 

"Hold on." He grunted, shifting to wrap my legs tighter around his ass. He stood back, twisting us to beneath the light. I could see him clearly now. The want in his eyes. For me. He wanted me! That was so exciting, I liked that. 

"I'm gonna show you how, pet." I could swear he became harder inside of me as he said that. Like pride or some shit. His large mitts cupped my ass, rising and dropping me slowly against his cock, the slick sliding becoming easier against my tightness and his size. 

"Keep the beat, pet. Do whatcha body tells ya." I nodded, my breath short as I bounced against him. He groaned, keeping one hand on my ass. He pressed my body against his, letting me bounce but keeping me flat against his muscled body as he started to _thrust._

It was rhythm. My pelvis met his on each beat, and I could feel the coil returning. He roared, slamming me against the wall as I dug my nails into his back, gripping on for life as his pace shifted, harder with each passing thrust. I couldn't bounce as much but I tried, _fuck,_ I tried. His hand now fondling my butt, my nails clawing at his fucked up back, I could feel every inch, every caress exploring, claiming that part of me like he'd plant a fucking flag.

I opened my mouth against the gritting of my teeth, needing to gnaw, to fucking munch on him. I found his fresh bite on his shoulder, still oozing with fresh blood, and I bit down hard on him again, planting my own fucking flag. Jacob grunted, muttering explicit phrases I'd never even heard before in my ear as his blood trickled down his chest.

"Just...fucking scream, pet. Reach it."

I let go, my forehead brushing against the bite as I nuzzled desperately into him. "I..can't. I fuck...Jacob...Please!"

He pounded into me harder, thrust and thrust, I lifted myself up higher, dropping _sharply_ against his pulsing cock. I was already used to him inside of me. Used to the stretch, used to the flappy ball things slapping my ass like a perv in passing. I was used to the pain. It felt like nothing I'd ever had, and I wanted _more._

I bounced, up and down, ignoring the crush, tightening my ankles against his hips. It was challenging, our thrusts were not in tandem anymore. They were short, stunted. Desperate. Racing for the peak. 

And there it was. So fucking pretty. I squealed against his grunting. He'd seen it too. We were in a race now. Whatever happened, we would both win.

It wasn't enough. I needed to...it has to..Fuck...my nails dragged his sweaty back, his arms! His arms, I clawed into them, the copper blood adding to the stench of sex. I felt each muscle, knowing the strength it took to get him to this point. 

And that's when I screamed. 

Jacob came a second too late. My tightness clenching against him, forcing each spurt, wave and wave, _deep_ inside of me, over and over again. My walls milked him dry, and I felt proud of that. 

We sagged against each other, Jacob folding his legs and bringing us down and down until we flopped messily against the cold floor.

"Never...never.. Fucking never been...that good." Jacob muttered, his words short. Disbelief twinging his mumbled nonsense.

I snuggled into him. Sweaty, messy, bloody, our hearts pounding as one. He slipped his hand out from under my ass and wrapped it around me as I near dozed off. Fully content. I could feel his cock going softer, still squished up inside of me. I just wanted it to remain there. It felt warm. I felt filled, even with it squishy. I just wanted it there as a reminder. 

"Bake?" I began, the air from my open lips tickling his patchy chest hair.

"Yea, baby?"

"Can...can you fuck me more, please?"


	47. Horny disbelief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First we had The Sex, now we have more The Sex! Let's play SPOT THE PENIS! *theme music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Whatcha think?? Did we nail the sex?? I'm kinda thinking NOT since Jade lost a couple of subscribers 😅 
> 
> I don't mind, I'm new at THRUST HERE. 
> 
> We have more nookie this week, and the next week, so let's just get this out of the way by saying that OUR JADE DESERVES SEX. We'll go back to plot soon, I have a whole page of ideas. 
> 
> How you guys jogging along? I know college and uni has started in these..unique times. Just take care of yourselves, alright beans? Think Jacob penis, think the eventual showing of John penis. Think that every time I put in their names, the autocorrect tries to predict the next words and these new words are entered, grunted, slipped, rocked, and thrusted.
> 
> My God I hope nobody uses this device. 
> 
> BE FUCKING SAFE, AND YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU 💜

"You wanna fuck now?"

I leaned back in his arms, licking my thumb and putting pressure against his bite wound, still fresh and glimmering with blood. "Yeah!! You're already inside of me, you're halfway there!"

Jacob ran his fist through his hair, a nervous tick he's picked up since about a week after meeting me, but stopped once he realised that he was missing a ...few red strands.

"Jade, honey...What the fuck happened to my hair?"

"Eh..." I took a quick glance around my room. "You used bleach to clean right? Sometimes your hair falls out." 

"Jade..." 

I leapt on him, pushing my breasts against his chest and forcing his tongue aside as I shoved mine into his mouth to shut hi...because I was horny.

His threats were lost (thank fuck) to the stifling heat in the air, and Jacob started to rise, lifting me up in his arms and forcing me to wrap my legs around him again. He was all squished up inside of me, I wanted to see it, to touch it. To find the strings that cause it to levitate. 

To make Jacob Seed _hiss._

I felt a brush of fabric against my butt and then I was dropped, Jake following suit till he lay heavily upon me. My bed!! Oh I missed my bed. I liked theirs, of course, but they didn't have the same taste as me. As in, they had zero fucking taste. 

"Are we allowed on your bed now, _your majesty?"_ Jacob asked teasingly, wrapping a hand loosely around my throat. 

"Depends how far you'll stick your penis up inside of me." I growled back, grateful I was finally only terrible at the sex talk. 

I could see the strain as Jake tried not to roll his eyes, and I kissed his salty lips as a thank you. 

"We're gonna have to work on your sex talk, sweetheart." He muttered, licking the corner of my lips. 

"What if I..." I grinded my hips into his, feeling his dinky stir all up inside of me. 

Jacob growled, closing his eyes. "Again, pet." 

Yay! I slipped my hips in a circular motion, twirling the best I could with his heavy, muscular weight pinning me down. 

"I'm gonna slip out. Show ya something new." He groaned, resting his sweaty forehead against mine. "We'll have to be quick 'bout it." 

Jacob slipped out unfairly fast, not even giving me that _pop_ moment that I could giggle about later when Joseph forced me into He Be Jebus study. 

Jake sat back on his knees, sliding his large hands under my ass. He looked ready to move me to upside down or folded in half or whatever the fuck he was aiming for, but stopped. His hungry hazy eyes took me slowly in, his fingers gently padding my butt as his breath got shorter and his dick got harder. 

I was watching him too.

His muscles rippled in the light, the tension in his arms causing the veins beneath to twitch. His patchy body hair dampened by our time together. A single thread of red hair I'd torn out was lit up as it lay coiled on his pale broad shoulder.

I swallowed heavily, my lips quivering before I whispered "Please."

A small smile flickered on his beard. "I love you it when you beg."

What the fuck?! That took the horn right out of... 

FUCK!

Jacob widened my thighs and stuffed his entire face back down onto me before I had a chance to be not horny. He nipped and licked, despite me still being all soggy from my spillage and his own. 

"Jake!! Qu..fuck...quit it!! I'm already... It's already!! Fuck..."

He popped up. "Just making certain, pet."

He squeezed my ass _hard,_ flipping me suddenly onto my stomach and dragging my knees up so my ass was in the air. (?!)

"Jake??" I exclaimed, twisting my head from having it stuffed into the pillow. 

He slapped my ass once, something I highly recommend, then shoved his hand down between my legs. "Perfect." He purred, lifting my upper body up onto my elbows and fondling my breasts. "Jus' perfect."

Cheers. Turn me around so I can compliment your ass.

He pawed at my breasts, flipping the nipples like flipping a switch then pressed his pelvis into my ass where I felt the ... _lively_ Jacob jr against my folds like he was slamming a heavy log against an ancient castle door to storm the castle and murder the innocent villagers.

...

I'm still working on the sex talk, leave me be!

But I wanted him to murder my innocent villagers. I wanted him to break down the door using only his squishy stick. I was impatient, grabbing his hand currently squishing at my breast. 

I could hear the smirk in his deep baritone voice. "Impatient, pet?" He pulled my chest up so my back was flush against his rippled stomach. "Beg me. Tell me whatcha want." 

I growled, flustered. He _knew_ what I wanted, and with his rock hard cock fondling my butt for him, I _knew_ what he wanted, too.

So I kept silent, gritting my teeth against his tweaking of my nipples. Occasionally twizzling my hips left to right, I could swear his cock couldn't get any harder. Jacob kept growling, not quite vocally but enough that his body would vibrate on and off. 

He'd try to slide his hand down my hips, aiming for clitty city, but all it meant was I was aware that this excellent terrible idea was working so I wriggled my hips a lil faster.

"A cock tease, huh?" Jake grunted, his large mitt pushing my stomach to him and crushing his dick inbetween us. "Just know, pet, that I _will_ fucking count this."

He pulled away from me, slapping my ass _hard_ and pushing me back down to my hands and knees. I giggled quietly, hoping he'd think it was a nervous tick. 

It wasn't and he didn't. The red hand mark to the other side of my ass told us so.

"I knew you'd be trouble." Jacob muttered, grabbing his cock and rubbing it (him?) between my legs. He slid in the tip, putting pressure on it achingly slowly, placing his hands on my hips and ignoring my trying to make him go faster by nudging my body back.

I squished my lips together, knowing that any slip would lead to him thinking I was begging him, which would be true. I didn't like him slow. There was a _slight_ temptation to focus on his age, but not in this position.

"Easy, pet." Jacob chastised, moving a hand to the base of my back. "You're still too new a toy to fuck the way we want it." 

I huffed, letting the pressure ease against him until he was pelvis to butt. He started to thrust, just as I started to move as eagerly. The light slapping of our skin and the dripping of the pipe in the background was near lulling me to sleep. 

For fuck's sake. "Jacob, I want it." 

He paused, inches deep. "Babe, you're still injured. I want it, too, but I wanna fuck you tomorrow onwards and I can't do that shit if you're in the medical wing."

I eased my body back against him, letting him rest his head on my shoulder. "First, we would still fuck in the medical wing, and second is that I trust your penis enough to not scoop off my flesh like ice cream and cram it down the drain."

Jacob growled abruptly, nipping the shell of my ear. "Safe word is "Red", yell it and I'll stop." 

Neat.

He grabbed my hips with his large hands, and started to pound. I collapsed to the bed, hands and knees, my fingers gripping the sheets as I got into the rhythm, knocking my hips back to meet his as he thrust and thrust. He became harder as we went, our juices making obscene music along with the swearing and groaning. He kneaded my hips _hard,_ his fingers sure to leave bruises in their wake. 

I felt each jolt rattle each injury, each agony, waking them up in tandem like a memory scratching at the back of my mind. I pushed them aside, focusing on the one pain I needed. Jacob reached out his hand, swinging it under my breasts and forcing me back into him, lifting me up as he got deeper and deeper. I yelped once, and he paused, but I couldn't bare this thrill to be stolen away. 

They were everything I wanted. 

I bit down _hard_ on his hand, flinching as he roared in my ear. He started to pound again, his bloody hand rising to my throat. I tempted the green, I tempted it, but fuck knows I wanted this. He was giving me more than colours, hammering them _deep_ inside where nobody could ever find them. 

I wanted to touch him, to see him, but all I could do was wrap my hand around his bloody, sweaty disaster now squeezing at my throat. He loosened one thick finger letting me grip at it as we got closer to that tightness we at war against. 

"Fuck...it's never..." Jacob babbled into my ear as he pummeled into me.

The coil became higher and tighter, I dug my nails into his fingers and he grasped harder at my neck. We were so fucking close, the world around us began to spin out and I died.

Jacob continued my death, pounding roughly until every squishy bit of him was spilled, and I flopped forward onto the bed, his arms tightening around me as he dropped beside me. I felt his cock leave me, our juices spilling, and then Jake's fondling my pussy with a damp cloth was the last thing I was made vaguely aware of before dropping off to an exhausted post-horny nap.

When I awoke wrapped up in Jacob, I felt empty. I twizzled in his arms, blushing at our nakedness. Jake was on his side, fast asleep, his lips open a touch. His arms were still around me but loosened by my twizzle. 

And there was his penis. Staring at me still from being flopped over in its sleep. I yawned, glancing down at my body with the fresh marks Jacob had left behind. I think I was most chuffed with the finger bruises on my hips. Like he had to hold me still by gripping on for dear life. He's so big and rumbly, it felt nice that he was forced to hold on _tight._

I dropped back on my rumpled pillows, glancing over at a newly placed bucket where my laundry basket used to be. I grinned happily, should have known our sex would bring down the bunker. Next challenge: Break Jacob's bed.

I peeked over at the sleeping form beside me, bite marks dotting his pale flesh, a makeshift bandage over his shoulder. I did that!! Me!! 

Am I supposed to be this excited that I chew on my boyfriends?

I blanched.

My boyfriends? I have boyfriends? Two of them. Holy shit. Overreaching perhaps? Ah sod it. We'll call it apocalyptic rules. We have to have sex, multiple times. Repeatedly. Because everybody is dead, and that's a bummer. 

Mhhmm sex was nice. I still don't know where Jacob's penis was going. It was like Jake was trying to hold it back before it went too far but then he kept cramming it back in again. And it was so deliciously obscene with the noises and the smacking of our flesh and the desperate want of more penis like he had a backup or some shit. 

I didn't know what I was supposed to think the entire time. We're not exactly chocolate and flowers people, we're more night terrors and threats of placing a vibrator...how did he put it?... "Attached to a band with a double padlock and straight up inside of you until you learn to behave." 

My body shivered deliciously, seemingly content with that punishment before logic fits in. So, I guess that's a forever vibrator. The battery will die before I do. 

And spanking. He thinks it's punishment but it's not. It's quite pleasant. Maybe I should swat him. I think if I did it in public, in front of his men, I would have more than a tiny rubber buzzy thing shoved up my hoohaa. 

He's all soldier man. Yes, sir, no, sir, three bags full, sir. I grinned wickedly, sliding out from under his heavy arm. I kinda like that he's all growling and I'm a pain in his ass. Sex with him was an eye opener. He's so damn protective. 

Until he's not.

I crouched down on my knees beside his lil friend, all sunken and deflated. No strings here. I wonder if...I blew a waft of warm air and it jumped up. 

I shoved my wrist in my mouth to stifle my giggles. This is so cool! Okay, once more...WOOP!!! Okay, stopstopstop. He's gonna be so pissed off.

Idea!

I bit my lip, noting that he was still fast asleep. Okay...I have this. I bent down closer to his pale dinky all nestled up in light red pubic hair.

And I _licked_ the tip.

Jacob shot up, his keen eyes searching the room for evils as I awkwardly rolled off the bed. 

Shitshitshitshitshit.

I'll just stay here. He won't remember. He has no idea, it's fine.

A heavy sigh caressed the silence, and the mattress dipped a second before Jacob's hand dropped heavily on my shoulder like a slab of meat. 

"Honey, did you do something to my cock?" 

"I licked it a little bit, yeah." 

Silence. I could hear the whirlwind of "what the fuck?!" spinning in Jacob's noodle. I tried to squirm and disappear under the bed but he tightened his grip, his thumb easily holding my collarbone.

"Any _particular_ reason why?"

"Jus' wanted to." 

Jake cupped me under the arms, dragging me up far too fucking effortlessly, and sat me on his dic... lap. He nudged my eyes up to his, his heavy gaze stirring me up. "Later, I'm gonna teach you how, but you start sucking me off _when I'm conscious._ You understand that, pet? I want your eyes on me when we start that path, 'aight?"

I nodded vigorously, taking my chance to peck him on the...LIPS. (Author's note: Ha! Gotya!) He smiled as he kissed me, tender and only light nipping. 

I nuzzled into his collarbone, content and only minutely horny. 

"Jake?"

"Yea, honey?"

"Can we play 'hide the penis' again?"

Jacob sighed, his body vibrating against mine. "Sometimes I think I'm too old for you."

I leaned away, cheekily peeking up at his probing eyes. "You're right...I'll go get John th..." 

I squeaked as I was thrown back on the bed, my legs held up high by a tight grip and a finger thrust in my pussy. 

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, giggling as Jacob continued to swirl up inside of me. 

"I'll teach you, Moretti." Jacob snarled, gripping my legs to his shoulder and thrusting his dick in me _roughly._

I hissed, biting my lip as he pounded deliciously into me, the bed slamming into the wall with each grunt. I wanted to move, to jab, to bite to do _something,_ but with Jacob's horny fury came the inability to move. I was his toy, and he wasn't about to let me squirm away from my punishment. 

"You're such...a fucking...pain in my...ass, Moretti." Jacob growled, teeth blaring with each thrust. He gritted the same teeth a moment later, just as my groans turned into pleas. "Fuck...You're so fucking tight. Gonn. ..Gonna haveta loosen you up. Fit a rubber cock inside of ya... while I'm not around." His breath got tighter, his pounding more varied, and I had my split second of breath to tease my reply. "Maybe I should get J..." Before he smacked my ass hard and I came with a yelp, his shuddering collapse following seconds later.

He flopped me over to the side, collapsing on my body right after. Unfortunately, he leaned too heavily on my arm, crushing the tightly bound bandage and causing it to rub up and down the fucking wound. 

I tried, _fuck,_ I tried to bite my tongue, but my emotions were already risen with the orgasm, and a loud gasp burst from my lips.

Jacob's face, sweaty and flushed, popped up from being buried in my chest and caught the ass end of my gasp, for FUCK'S sake. He scooped me up, ignoring my protests and placed my trembling form on the edge of the bed, his own legs quivering as he grabbed a box (?) off the bedside table. 

"Jake? What's...It's fine, I'm fine."

He dropped to his knees in front of me, flipping the lid to the side and tugging at my bandage. A spill of blood gushed down my arm and I wavered from the sudden pain. 

Jacob sighed angrily, his eyes storming as he pressed a fresh bandage to my arm, digging round the box with his other hand. 

I opened my mouth to continue my protests, but he roughly shook his head. So I kept silent. 

Does this mean that we're not together anymore? I didn't lie, he knew I was still injured. I just didn't continue the thought by telling him that it hurt like a bitch. 

My silence lasted a full 8 seconds. "Jake..."

_"No."_

"Yes, Jake! I'm allowed to spe..."

The box of medicine supplies smashed against the far wall, the sterilized tools scattered and ruined.

I nodded softly, swinging my legs lightly as he crouched in on himself. A minute went by, then two, and he wouldn't say a word, simply choosing to breath harshly and glare at the ground like a wounded animal.

I slid off the edge of the mattress, just fitting in the small gap between Jake and my bed. There wasn't exactly a manual on super fit pissed off red giant, but I thought maybe cramming my body in the tiniest gap like tetris would work. Maybe appeal to his protective nature, or his tetris nature. Either one would be neat. 

I squished my legs tightly together, scooting against the rug till I could just slide in the gap between his arms now caging me up. My upper body was a little trickier, but it was possible to just _nip_ past his ducked down head and press my ear to his chest. 

I settled here. Trapped in Jacob's...I wanna say fury. But you know him. It was warm in his complexity cage, like an emotional, sweaty, nude man with little to no perception of the outside. I nuzzled against his chest, my ear still pressed to the wapwapwap of his heart, near rocking me to sleep.

It was a comfortable few minutes, only ruined by my new bandage sliding off my arm and slopping into a messy gloop on the floor. I ignored it, pain leaning towards just being a word by this point in my life, but he didn't. 

Jake rocked his beard side to side (seemingly attached to his head, I could feel the beard brush against my bare shoulder), tightening his arms around my frame. 

"Okay, pet. Back on the bed." He took a moment with his arms around me before picking me up. Sentiment I didn't expect, either from him or the want for him to continue from me.

Bake finally plonked me on the bed, digging out what he could from the spilled supplies and started back to work on patching me up. I admit I watched his face carefully, each expression he showed becoming increasingly familiar. I could see his face in my sleep. 

Nowadays, I wish I did.

The final tight wrap of the bandage and I jumped him roughly enough to knock us both to the floor. My hands dragged their way uncontrollably through his rough nests of chest hair, near stumbling in their ballet over the warped patches of his suffering. 

He let me fondle him, his ability to overcome me not at all weakened. He let me wrap my lips around his nipple, trying my best to add my own nip to the many they had planted on me. He let me straddle his crotch, dry humping with a slow grind of my hips. He let me hear his hiss, even when he didn't mean it. Not really. I was a trainee sex person.

He let me because he loved me. 

And that's why I kissed him softly afterwards. 

Because I began to truly feel it. 

...

I don't know what part of Jacob allowed me to throw my bitch alarm clock at the door a split second after someone knocked gently upon it. But I was grateful enough to pinch his ass as a thank you.


	48. The want of a person and their attached ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different type of Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiya!!!
> 
> How you peanut brittles jogging along?? I am ahead this week so I'm happy as loopy.
> 
> I was a little worried about numbers going down but then I realised that you all have college and uni and jobs, possibly, plus I read about somebody who was upset about life fluff and the only thing that was consistent in their lives was a Fanfic!! Total cheese, but that just made me happy. I feel the same way for other Fanfic like WealthyWetSunny and my Porky and that naughty person that I shouldn't like but gets me all buzzzzzed up. This is our regular updated guns, babes, piousness, torture, abs, the constant threat of death, and penises!! We must FIGHT to keep writing! 
> 
> Darn tootin!!! 
> 
> I mean, yes!! This sucks ass!!! Fucking hell, it does. I mean, what the royal FUCK?! Every new massive event happening around the planet is "oh fuck, I can't believe I can say I lived through that!!", but that doesn't make it a fucking challenge to make the next event more horrific!! Godfrey, dude, take a fucking break. Fuckityfuck on a stick. 
> 
> 👊 Love you all!!! We're fighting this week!! And recovering from our terrible brilliant ideas next week, but that's not yet ☺

-John-

Ah. If ever there was such a sign that their beautiful Jade was around...

John smiled wickedly. He had come into a deal with Jacob. Access to Jade _after_ Jacob had stolen away her virginity. 

That was appropriate. Jacob would never have changed his mind on first time but he had allowed John, shall we say, _access_ to their dearest Jade for afterwards.

Simple sex. Never plain, certainly never boring, just unusual to a man such as himself. 

John leaned against the wall opposite, folding his arms against his chest and his legs across each other as he waited. His fingers tapped against his fine cotton shirt, John relying on his fidgeting to calm his turbulent mind.

A gasp of air escaped his lips, a turbulent mind? Certainly. He was a Lustful man to begin with but...fucking Jade Moretti. And, of course, _fucking_ Jade Moretti. 

She had asked for simple, just herself and John. Simple. John closed his eyes, bouncing his head up and down. Fucking simple. He didn't think he ever did _simple._

Of course, her version of simple could be anybody else's version of fucked up. Her bites still throbbed, barely given any time to heal before she bit him again. 

John felt a thrill wave through his body, sucking in air through his teeth. He didn't mind her bites. John was perfectly capable of delivering his own. He scoffed, catching the movement under her door. Jacob was capable of biting, too.

Speak of the devil...

"Jak... ?" John stared at his eldest brother as Jacob closed the door behind him. He was dressed sloppily in a t-shirt and jeans, but with a trail of blood running under his shirt, darkening the material and...John was certain that bite on his hand wasn't there yesterday. 

As for his hair? John was never exactly fond of his brother's previous haircut but... Shit. This was a disaster.

John opened his mouth to lean on the subject, however, Jacob slipped in first. "Don't, kid. Just don't. Trust me, this..." Jake dragged his nails into his near entirely shaved scalp. "..Was fucking worth it."

Jacob laughed deeply and dropped his hand on John's hair, ruffling it playfully when John tried to flinch away. "Good luck, brother. Get her to the point where she needs to grab onto something, and then duck!" 

Jacob brushed cheerfully past John, disappearing into his room. 

John wasn't sure what to be more astonished about.

He turned to Jade's door, dropping his tattooed hand to the handle, his sweat making him lose his grip.

It felt like a test. 

John Seed had never failed a test.

Her door swung open to the fresh scent of sex, he would recognise it anywhere. The door to the bathroom was ajar and a faint fruity tang wafted out which was followed closely by the gentle humming of his love. 

John glanced around the room, taking in the stripped down bed with drying blood dotting the mattress and the frame, and the small bucket near half filled with water dripping from the broken pipe above. And...was that red hair rolling gleefully along the floor like a errant tumbleweed?

Does he dare ask? 

Actually, he did.

However, as John nudged the bathroom door further open, expecting the _closed_ door to her shower, his thoughts and queries were immediately put on hold.

Her tortured back was to him, the scars drawing his focus like a moth to a flame. It was too easy. John knew he could focus on her flaws, manipulating his way to get what he wanted. This is how he climbed every ladder that had been forced in his way. 

The marks, straight and jagged, pink and olive, deep and barely there...how simple it would be to fixate on them. To whisper apologies, regrets, wish for another life, to caress, to _embrace_ the dip in her soul that had been stolen away by another's Sins. 

And like a flicker of light, a shared heart, perhaps, his Jade swore viciously, followed by a devastating sharp gasp, a rise of her delicate shoulders as she pulled her head back, her mop of drenched curls cascading down her neck as her soft lips twisted and she let out a gut wrenching flood of...

"ACHOO!!"

John jumped, stunned as she burst into a rhythm of messy sneezes, her slight body jolting with each dramatic effect.

The bandage wrapped around her toned upper arm loosened with every flinch, eventually softened enough by the water to slide off her arm and pool on the shower base in a mess of red. 

Jade came out of her sniffling enough to glance down at the stain, poking at it with her big toe. She dipped the tip of her index finger into the injury on her arm, her eyes bouncing between the mess she was and the mess she'd made. 

His love sniffed, rubbing at the water dripping down her face. John stared, holding his breath as she folded in on herself. The black curls he adored slid down Jade's cheek in a clump and shrouded her features from his wary gaze.

He waited, still sucked in by his own thoughts on her horrific past. He had _studied_ her, for countless hours, using contact after contact currently burning on the surface.

She was dead inside.  
She had to be.

He was.

However, his Jade wasn't emotional, she wasn't crying, or a broken disaster of their possible tragic shared life. There was no rotten core, no plagued soul.

She was simply giggling like an idiot. 

John recoiled, taking careful steps backwards into her bedroom. He felt this sudden urge to vomit, or flee. And yet...his heart pounded for another reason: He wanted to laugh, too. At the ridiculousness of it all. A giddy glee to flop down on her bed and laugh until he couldn't _breath._

He smiled softly, feeling his insides askew, his intelligent mind near floating with possibilities. John glanced around her living room, his sharp azure eyes still attuned to hungrily suck in the details of a person's life. 

For once, John didn't want the life.  
He wanted the person.

John slid off his boots, kicking them to the corner and yanking off his socks to stuff inside. He wriggled his toes against the cold, damp floor then began to unbutton his shirt, bouncing his head to the familiar rhythm his love had eased into his mind. He peeled off his shirt, smoothing a shaky, tattooed hand down his stomach to pop the bottom off his jeans. 

It was comfortable. There was no popping his dick out and having some anonymous whore suck him off for $5k. There was no waking up nude alongside four burly men and eighteen strippers, wads of cash scattered about, and an errant ostrich waddling on the balcony.

He folded his jeans over a chair and rested his underwear on top before glancing down to make sure he looked decent. He felt like a college student about to take his first test. Not like at the end of Harvard when he had used his confidence and cocky intellect to simply have the work done for him, now he was sitting in front of a sheet of paper, trying to remember his name, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow.

Would Jade mock him if she knew how nervous he was?

No.

Maybe that was why he was nervous.  
Because he knew she wouldn't.

John turned towards the bathroom door. He didn't want to have sex with her in here. It was hers but...was that a stuffed yeti on top of her closet?? He chuckled softly to himself, reaching up to brush his fingers over the soft dusty fluff. This was hers but this was hardly classy, it was certainly not romantic. He would take Jade back to his room where he'd laid out some candles and scattered a few rose petals he'd stolen away from the gardening sector. It would be perfect. Beautiful. Exquisite. Just like she deserved, he smiled to himself as he felt a warm rush in his stomach, just like _he_ deserved.

John closed his eyes tightly, bouncing on the spot. A quick brush of air escaped his lips and he nudged the bathroom door open. 

Wow.

Flawless.

Looking past her scars, he saw the person. And she was fucking glorious. 

Jade was still humming that familiar tune, her immaculate bottom gently swaying side to side as the water trickled down her body. Her slight hips had hand prints from where she'd already been marked, but John had no worries. He'd add his own in time. The toned thighs shifted as Jade continued to lose herself to the music, the soapy water beneath splashing with each step. 

John watched her, feeling the silky smooth caress of her supple flesh. He had paid for this, he had blackmailed for it, he had enticed and near belittled. 

No one had _ever_ turned him down. 

Please, God, don't let his love be the first.

-Jade-

Fuck, I missed my shower. Jacob said he'd be about an hour, am I okay staying in here that long? Can you still have the sex when you're all wrinkly? What if his penis keeps slipping out because there's less grip? I felt a smile tug at my lips, the warm water causing me to stick my tongue between my teeth in a personal cheeky display.

Maybe I'll test that.

I sigh happily, ignoring the pain on my arm and blobbing more soap over my stomach. He got a bit of Jacob juice up in my hair, it was on my wrist, all over my legs. All up inside of me ooooo, I squirm, kneading my thighs together. That was nice. A bit gross but...Fuck, it feels nice to be liked like that. 

I wonder if...

?!

-John-

John grabbed the globes of her ass, his hands immediately slipping along the silken flesh. Jade squeaked, reaching around to grasp at his hand. He grinned, all teeth, immediately taking her hand in his, and pushing it around her to force it flat against the shower wall. His other hand ran along her shoulder, following the toned muscles of her arm to find her other hand helpfully supporting itself against the wall already. 

As her held her against the wall, ignoring the curious questions and instead focusing on her short, excited gasps, John finally stepped close enough to press his entire body against hers, the water above now framing the two of them as he nudged her against the shower tiles.

"My love, it has come to my attention that we have yet to consummate our relationship." John pressed against her hand, silently ordering her to keep it pinned before tickling his fingers against the toned plains of her stomach, revelling in the tiny squirms in her ass that went directly to his cock. "Such a choice is indeed a crime against nature, against simple reason. So we must ignite our passion, let this _Lust_ that has been simmering at our surface, that has been contained in each and every moment we've been together, be set free." John licked at the shell of Jade's ear, delightfully noting his teeth stamps from that very morning. "Will you accept the challenge, my dearest?"

"John, are you tal...fuck.." John tickled Jade's stomach, flickering his nail against her navel and fully aware of how easy it would be to silence her questions. "...Joh...Sex!! Are you talking about the sex?" She gritted out, squirming against his experienced fingers.

John placed his hand between her breasts, his thumb settling beneath. "Why, of course, dearest. What else is there?"

"Fuc...mhmmm..." Jade keened against the brisk flicker of his tongue against her neck, the simple taste of soap enough for him to crowd Jade's body entirely, now caressing her throat with his other hand, softly _squeezing_ the flesh until her gasps became short and near piercing.

"My darling, all this from barely a touch?" He hummed, his sparkling blue eyes flickering to the light flush and the trembling lips of his minx. He pinned his hand against hers as she briefly tried to wriggle away. "Ah ah, we haven't even _started_ yet." 

John double tapped his index finger to her hand, more accustomed to silk and rope but having to accept just his silent threats. He brought both his hands to her breasts, kneading and caressing, never allowing her perky nipples a taste. Jade pushed her ass further back into him, too new at this to know that this movement would soon add to his spillage. 

He hushed her squeaking despite his desire for each plea that escaped her plump lips. John flattened her breasts with his hands, forcing her upper body into his as the hot water continued to beat down upon them. 

"Keep your hands at ten and two, my love. Close your eyes."

"Jo...John, I can't. I wanna see you. I wanna touch you. I have to..." Jade started to turn, squirming in his arms, the water allowing this to be much too easy. 

He kept his hands where they lay at their place just below her shoulder blades and kept Jade close as she glanced up at him, a breathtakingly beautiful smile on her lips, just for him.

Just for him.

"Hi!" Jade beamed, a flop of black, glistening curls smacking her brow from the force of the shower behind her. She chuckled, performing a relatively pathetic flip of her head to attempt to knock the curls back to no avail. 

John took over, gentleman that he was, and lifted the little lump back and behind her ear. He curled his hand under Jade's chin, his thumb stroking the soft olive cheekbone, his heart brimming with Pride as she rested her face in his hand.

"Hi back." John muttered, brushing the slightest of kisses against her wrinkled lips. 

Jade sighed and rested her head against his collarbone, allowing John to settle his chin on her soggy curls. 

"We're naked." Muttered Jade, John smirking as he had heard the cheeky tease in her remark.

"What shall we do about that, my darling minx?" 

John hissed sharply as a small soapy hand glided against his hard cock. "We should probably take care of this thing." She pointed out, her thumb flipping the tip seemingly in wonder.

John grunted in agreement, his teeth gritting together to hold his Lust in check. She wasn't making it easy, and the foamy soap still on her fingertips certainly added to the pain in his jaw. 

His eyes flickered down as Jade coyly hid a tiny smile. 

She was doing this on purpose! 

Oh that little...

His balls were suddenly cupped, a nip of her nail taking his breath away. Jade glanced up, pure joy in her emerald eyes. 

"Am I doing it okay?" She asked, paddling her fingers along the base. 

"Perfectly, darling, but...Hmmm... I think we'll leave the less...lesson, fuck, for later."

"I don't mind! I want you to be happy. What if I..." Jade started to step back against the cascade of water, ducki...

_No!_

"Stop!" He grabbed her shoulders pulling Jade back up to standing. "Later! We'll get into...that, later."

Jade pouted, chewing on her lip. "Okay. Jacob said he'll teach me after I licked him (?!), so I guess it's like a tutor thing, right? You guys are so finicky about your penises. I mean, you two played with me all the time and I don't get to..." John nearly fell backwards out of the shower when she dropped suddenly out of his slippery grip, and licking a _long_ strip from pubic to collarbone.

"...I don't get to play with you?" Jade whispered teasingly, nibbling at his flesh before the tidy brush of his facial hair. 

"Where did you learn how to do this?" 

"Strip club."

"Of course you learned it _there."_

"You'd rather I'd...stop?" Jade asked, pulling away and leaning against the tile of the shower, giving John a perfect view of her body. The water became a curtain between them, allowing a sort of glimmer to affect the slight curves of her supple figure. 

"Never. Just slow it down. Let's calm our Lust." He let out a small burst of air from his pursed lips, waiting for Jade to follow suit. 

Instead, she gazed at him curiously, a small crease marking her brow. "Is this like a ritual for you?"

John ducked directly under the stream of water, reaching out to take her hands in his. "I believe we _both_ need to understand what a gift we've been given here."

"A gift?" 

He smiled suddenly, comforted by a warmth inside his stomach. "Yes! A gift! Remember that day I found you bent over behind the fence?" 

A faint blush smudged her cheeks. "Yea... And I said something about never seeing me again? Kinda fucked that up, huh?" 

John brushed that aside. Few could outrun the Seed family. "Never mind that. That day I saw you, I knew I ..." John paused, remembering what Jacob said. She'll try to fight her way out of it. "...I'll tell you soon, my love. Very soon. You are our gift. Our treasure. And to top it all off, you're a sexy fucking goddess." 

"Wha... ?" Jade's further questions were stolen away as John descended on the very lips that had enticed him weeks ago. The tease that had infatuated his soul, that had pushed him harder to get what he wanted. He remembered that day. The feel of the metal as he dangled his fingers through the fence, doing anything in his power to get closer as she ran from his life.

And the Lust? Carved into him by his elder brother. Never forget, forever atone for his Sin. 

_"Have you Atoned enough, brother? Do you feel your Sin spill from your body?"_

_"Yes, Joseph." Tears running down his body, the fresh blood sucking it up and pooling on the floor beneath them._

_Joseph knelt in front of John's trembling frame. "May God forgive you, my child." Joseph pressed his hand entirely to John's chest, above his heart. "May God forgive you." Joseph muttered, folding in on himself, rosary in hand, and reciting quiet prayers feverishly._

John felt the forgiveness. The burst of life before he passes out from blood loss. 

For John Seed, this was no longer Lust. It would enter his mind on occasion, are you sure?

_Are you certain, John Seed?_

Let it be known that he was. A perfectionist such as himself? Yes, this was love. 

And love was not a Sin.

John crushed Jade against the tiles with a groan, pushing his toned body into hers as if to consume her frame entirely. He had to hold himself back. This may not be Lust but it was a fire he struggled to contain. Jade wrapped a leg around his thigh, the little minx, and John reached down to rub the tip of his long cock at her entrance.

He didn't need to moisten her up, she was still soaking wet, the soapy bubbles long since gone but the fragrance remained. He rubbed his thumb up his dick, spreading her folds wide for only the pleasure in such a movement, and nudged his tip along, opening her with each slight nudge.

"John, fuc...Are you okay?" Jade whispered against his lips. He pulled back to take in her worried features. She smiled softly at him, her tongue flickering out to lick his bottom lip. "You're shaking."

He shyly smiled back, a tiny laugh escaping his lips. "I've just never...I've never felt this before." John admitted, close enough to Jade to share breath.

"You've never...You've never felt... A fold before?" She studied his heavy gaze for a reaction before trying to pull back, her eyes searching, trying to look between their crushed bodies.

John stared at her in disbelief. She was serious. Naivety near to the point of foolishness, or perhaps just being a little girl trapped away, only learning about sex as an adult visiting a strip joint. 

A lot of what they said about love would go right over her head.

Well, if ever there was a time to teach her about love... "My darling, I've never felt your heart before." 

She blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Oh..Well, it's not down there."

John smirked, nipping at her soft lip before sticking his tongue in her mouth, already familiarizing himself with the taste. She moaned against him, tightening her leg around his thigh until it lay just beneath his ass. 

"You want this." He stated, partly to himself. He trimmed the edge of her fold with his nail before opening her back up with his fingers. "You want me." He thrust a touch with his hips, hissing as the tip was caressed by her tight heat. "Say "Yes."" He pushed himself in, tighter and tighter until she groaned loudly against his lips, her teeth then clamping onto his tongue.

It was hardly a "Yes", but John didn't mind.

-Jade-

He was thinner than Jake but looong. It felt like I could feel him in my belly. And, really, it's what you do with the thing, right? And he was so fucking good at what he was doing.

John whipped his hips back sharply, then eased his dick back in near fucking vertically with how I had to balance on my tippy toes. 

I bit on his tongue too hard, and he chuckled. "I need my tongue to voice my many opinions, dearest. Here." John yanked his tongue back, lifting his thumb and letting me chew on that instead.

I smiled, sucking and nibbling as I felt his cock slide in and out. I caught onto the rhythm fast enough, and his thumb weirdly started to get in on it, too. I straight up whined when John pulled out too much, his thumb leaving my mouth entirely.

John lifted my face up to his, my mouth flopping open like a fish gasping for air as he stuck his thumb back in my mouth and started pounding his penis into me again. I smacked back into the tiles behind me, feeling a few go and the remaining grit rub harshly at the base of my back. 

I was surprised when it added to the pleasure, but not at all surprised when I jolted John just to have him force me into breaking more tiles. 

"You like a bit of pain, yes? How long have you known that?" 

"Abou...About twelve seconds... Thirteen! It was...John, fuck me!" 

He pounded harder into me, my rhythm fucked by how he was...fucking me. It was almost like a mission. Direct determination. He _grounded_ into the grit, plastering me to the walls like the pretty tiles I had once hand selected.

I clawed into his back, doing everything in my power to hold on as he slammed me back and back. He started to get sloppy, separating his lips from my neck and near flopping over my shoulder. I felt like I could carry him like this until my legs caught on and shuddered like jelly. 

I didn't even know how we were standing, just that we had to fuck harder before we both collapsed. I somehow tightened my leg around his ass, squishing the little meat there with my ankle. John swore viciously against my shoulder, sloppily kissing my flesh before hefting my thigh up higher and pounding up and up until I clawed onto his shoulders if only so I could lift myself up to the height he demanded.. 

His thumb shot out of my mouth, leaving a trail of blood behind, and John's hand wrapped around the back of my neck, his fingers imprinting, his nails scratching at my soft flesh.

I followed the pain.  
Perhaps I'll learn how not to.

I gritted my teeth and I felt myself tightening, not quite reaching...I clawed at him harder, silently _begging_ him to do the same. When I felt the pinch, the scent of copper, that is when I died.

I felt myself crush against John, his coming deep inside mere seconds after mine. I sagged heavily against the wall, the leg left holding me up failing in its mission. A shaky John held me up, sliding down to the shower base and covering my body entirely as the now cold water drowned us. 

We lay there. Our spill seeping down the drain. I couldn't see his face, just felt the rough beard against my collarbone, his wrinkled lips stamping at my flesh every few seconds. 

I stared at the icy water now pounding my stomach and his hip from above, the chill fighting for supremacy against the heat of penis time. 

"Johnny...?"

John lifted his head up, his usually perfect hair flopping in his eyes as I smiled and brushed it away. "Maybe we should not get hypothermia. We'd have to explain how we got it in a fairly snuggly underground bunker." I leaned down, kissing his brow as he gave me a lopsided grin. 

I started to stand, but John prevented me from going too far. "You know I'm a perfectionist, right?" He asked, balancing his fuzzy beard on my breast. 

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to...discover something about you. Will you trust me?" 

I frowned. Discover something about me? Pfft, yeah, only after you tell me all your fucking secrets, too. 

"It won't hurt, I promise."

I felt my eyes flicker between his, trying to figure him out. "John, please just tell me." 

He pouted, hurt clear in his emotional blues. "Don't you trust me?"

I thought back to him breaking into my home to blow that druggy sherbet in my face. Twice. 

To seeing him stand casually, a cocky smirk on his near perfect features, when Joe murdered that poor man. No empathy. Almost like he _wanted_ that Deputy to die.

To not letting me die. Stealing my choices away.

To the mystery of the missing men who hurt me or tried to hurt Effie. 

To where they go everyday, and to what they do to distract me.

To distract me from what?

"No."

John closed his eyes, thankfully saving me from seeing his pain. His lips tightened, and a soft finger started to brush against my knee almost as a nervous twitch.

I watched him. His demeanour changing harshly, near begging for my lie. However, I knew he needed the truth more. I gritted my teeth, shaking my guilt away and wrapped my fingers around his chin. 

"But I will, in time." I cupped his cheek when he opened his eyes, a twist of pain shunned for optimism. "Just like you'll trust me." 

"...But we..."

I raised my hand, shaking his objections away. "No, you don't. I'm not a fool and neither are you. You don't spend half your life watching a madman from a closet and not pick up on a few things." I reached down, pecking John softly on the lips, closing my eyes as I lost myself in the softness and need of our kiss.

"You think we're madmen?" John pushed the question between my lips, settling it on my tongue.

"No." I replied. "I just think you've also picked up a few things."

John smiled against me, his fingers caressing my bare thigh against the freezing water. "How about I tell you that the discovery is about your delicious pussy?" 

I snorted, purposely biting his tongue and feeling my cheeks blushing furiously. I'm still not fully used to this kind of talk.

"Next time, start with that."


	49. Lost Puss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade ...oh fuck it, Jade has a lovely time. Just real fucking nice. Me jealous?? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEANIES!!!
> 
> HERE IT IS!!! End of part ONE. Don't worry, I think there's only two parts. I figure it was the right time at C49 to end the first part. We started off with Jade Moretti, on the surface, and now we are here. It's been almost an entire year since starting this, my first EVER public Fanfic, and I'm so proud to not shut the fuck up just yet. 
> 
> You guys have been so lovely and consistent popping up week by week, or one person repeatedly returning, I just want to say fucking THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> We're not done with Jade yet, I'm not leaving her until I've figured out an ending for her. She's got trouble ahead, yes, but slide that in between penis and Cheeseburgers and penis and we'll take care of her enough.
> 
> PLEASE comment!! It's my C49!!! Near 50 Chapters. I want comments!!! Even if it's just like 🎈 to celebrate the possibility of penis.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS 💜💜💜

-John-

It took him a few moments to stand up. He tossed in a few flirty remarks to cover the time it took for him to finally attempt to take a step. However, with Jade being as naive as she was with the topic, the majority of his legendary sexual comments dithered and died.

My God...sex with Jade. Fuck. It was like she _needed_ his support, and it wasn't like the other men and women who _wanted_ his support in the past. Whether sex or help to be born again, and to make their way through the agony and freedom of Atonement, Jade wasn't like that.

She _needed_ him. My God, she needed him. He was so enthralled by her, just knowing her heart. Even the trust, and lack of it, _that was their truth._

They connected on that truth. 

Of course, he'd had to tell his family so they're made aware that she's just not quite there yet, and Jade knows that neither are they. 

It still felt like a shared heart. To know _her._

He growled under his breath, feeling himself become hard again as he helped Jade back up to him. He smiled when she jumped in his arms when she felt him against her hip.

"Oh! Are you wanting...?" Jade asked his penis (?). 

John chuckled, lifting her chin up to his eyes. "Let's get you settled first, minx." 

Jade nodded happily, her tongue flickering out and her gaze dropping down again once John turned to flick off the shower.

She sure has a fascination with their crotch area. Not a bother, at all, but perhaps something can be done to remind her that it must be done in private? So much to teach her. 

John could bounce with how giddy he was. He couldn't wait to show her.

-Jade-

He's definitely horny. But he doesn't want to get back in the shower? Did I do the sex wrong? 

I stepped out, grabbing a fluffy towel off the wall radiator and wrapping it around my curls. Had to take care of those little fuckers first. Recently, I'd gotten into the whole 'drip dry' thing, but I imagine walking around nude would make them horny on the regular. I'll have to grab another fluffy towel. 

I scooted past Johnny when he stepped into the bedroom first, and grabbed a towel out the drawers. John, in all his nude "fuck me" muscles glory, snatched it out of my hands, that bitch! I was gonna grab him one after I'd admired his figure for a few moments. They admire me all the time! Sometimes they suck at me. At least he allowed me to stare at the wonder that is penis before John wrapped the towel around his slim waist.

I reached into the drawers after glaring and wrapped another towel around my chest before John rudely snapped it away from me and started to fondle my body through the towel.

"You won't need this, minx." John muttered, crouching down to rub my legs dry. 

"I can dry myself, John! Have you not learned from my time with Jake? There's a reason I bite him more and it's because he's a little enormous bitch who won't let me baby myself."

""Enormous bitch", huh? He can be a mite protective."

I yanked the towel away before John got too into petting my clit. "Protective? Two nights ago, he woke me up to whisper that he'll chain me to the wall to hand feed for every meal. How is that not babying me??" 

John chuckled softly, shaking his head and kissing my nose briefly as I dried my arms. "Darling, that's _sexual."_

I tossed my towel over the radiator. "Really? He felt like he was leaning that way with the chains cos woah, but how does food come into it?" 

"My brother has a sort of prisoner kink, and it goes hand in hand with his dominant personality. You've seen his wardrobe, yes?"

I beamed, lost in my memory. He'd had to fit a lock since meeting me but that's a tried and tested 3500 Gertz. My personal record is 8 mins due to a troublesome pin. Not my best, but the dummy was gone for three hours. "Oh yeah, it's lovely in there. All fresh metal and fine leather. There's even a lockbox at the back! I'm letting myself be surprised by what's in there." I glanced at John, my eyes dropping to his fine butt in my towel when he bent over to grab his boots. "Not really any outfits, though. Those strippers looked hot as fuck in them."

"We're not really "outfit" people, dearest. Takes time out of our end goal."

"Pussy?"

John pecked me briefly on the lips. "And such a beauty it is." 

I felt it was only right to blush on behalf of mine. 

John collected his clothes, briefing swiping at himself with a towel before getting dressed. I stood there fully naked, my eyes watching this not at all unwelcome strip show. There was a point where I just _had_ to stick my hand into my dresser, grab blindly for a $ note and tuck it into his jeans waistband after John tucked his dick up. 

I mean, it was just so worth the promise of a future punishment. 

"Okay, minx. I'm going to get set up. Would you like to pop in on Joe? He's taking a final day of rest before tomorrow, and I believe he asked Jacob for time with you. Mind you, only fifteen minutes, dearest. You have a body part I require."

Ditto.

"Yup, do I need clothes for lost puss?" 

John grabbed my wrist, yanking me to him. He grabbed my bare ass, caressing the skin and biting my neck like a fucking vampire. "Not a shred, puss. However, you may wear my shirt for your visit." He shrugged it off, tossing it around my back like a silky cape. 

"It's a bit short, Blue. I have my own clothes you kn..." I sighed, keening into his fuzzy beard and the soft pouch that nibbled at my flesh. I squeaked when he pulled at my skin to pinch my ass. 

John tuts. "Now now, minx. For each item of clothing you dress yourself in against my will, I shall insert a loud, albeit tiny, vibrator inside of you and make you spend an hour quietly studying in the library with my men. Would you like that?" He suddenly pulled away, running his fingers through his messy hair and tossing out a cheesy wink. "Don't bend over, my dear. Fifteen minutes, then I'll collect you myself."

Mhmm frisky. 

John unfairly takes his ass with him when he makes his way to my exit, leaving me twizzly on my fluff rug, twirling in his silken blouse that comes down to about mid thigh. I _tease_ the idea of grabbing a pair of panties, they're right there in my drawers. He wouldn't know. I only have to wear them for ten minutes...Fuck, yes, okay. I won't lie because I suck at that. Maybe a loose pair of shorts? No line on my skin. 

I pick the first item from the top of the pile. A pair of red checkered bed shorts. I had bought them for my first proper winter, for hot chocolate and wood burning fireplace... I glance up at the metal ceiling. Well, that kicked my ass. Sighing, I yank them up my waist, tying the cotton string loosely at the band.

They don't quite peek out from under the shirt so as long as John doesn't fuck me, he won't know!! Success! 

This is genius. 

I straighten the collar on his fancy shirt, and twirl towards the front door...To see Joseph and John standing at the entrance, John with a smug smirk on his face and Joseph with a faint blush. 

"How long have you been standing there?" 

John replies with his cocky smirk. "I never left, my dear. Brother Joseph just happened to visit you before tomorrow." 

I inwardly roll my eyes at the prospect of an entire hour of vibration, and beam widely at Joe, hopping happily across the room to bring him into a tight hug, which, after a few stunned seconds, he returns. 

Starting to get used to that, but I'm not an expert head booper. Hugs are just so much more personal and you can check them for weapons or vials.

Ignoring the secret silent snap of my waistband from John's direction, I pull myself away, leaving my arms draped across Joseph's shoulders as he leaves his hands on my waist. "Hey Joe! What can I help you with? John said I only have fifte..." 

Johnny interrupts. "No! Not a bother! I'll just ...tidy up. If I could _borrow_ you afterwards, Jade, that would be spectacular." 

Spectacular. You hear that, puss? Your day isn't over yet.

John winks at my ass (what's it gonna do, wink back?), and quietly leaves my room, closing the door behind him. I loosen an arm from Joseph's shoulder, ignoring the fact that he doesn't loosen his arms from my waist, and clumsily lead him over to my sofa. 

He near sits in my lap when we plop down, an arm still around my waist. I'm not particularly caught up with regular human activity but that's a bit personal, right? 

I glance up at Joseph's warm, if magnetic, blue eyes. "So, Joe, what's up?" 

He smiles, one side of his lip rising as if you could call it that, and leans back against the sofa, folding his long legs ahead of him. "I missed you, my love. We're rarely alone anymore."

"That's because I now come with a side of meat." I say, my eyes flickering to the door. 

Joseph nods, his thumb on my waist flickering. "Ah yes. And how is your relationship advancing? My brothers do appear more content. I was previously worried about the extreme nature of their lust, however, it seems as though you have bypassed that part of their souls and now they love you dearly." 

I gape at Joseph. That was a lot. Like, fuck, isn't he the head father brother shaped thing? Isn't he supposed to ground me? As long as he doesn't hurt me aga...Oh wait. I lift up the base of his shirt to the wounds beneath. "How are you feeling? That was a mess. Is the doctor ordering you about, too? He's quite a stubborn man." My fingers graze the still healing scars and the soft cotton of the bandages still dotted across his firm stomach. 

Joseph grabs my hand, pulling it to his lips. "Avoidance, my love, is a admirable trait. You know me better than that. How do you feel about my brothers? I must know that they're being loved in return. You understand that, don't you?" 

I avoid his heavy stare, instead flicking my toe against the edge of the fluff rug and focusing entirely on that. "I know they feel things. I didn't run. Joe...I struggle with this. It's not something I can easily say or admit to feeling."

Joseph stares at me, I know he does, but I don't need teachy preachy. I need a friend. 

He murmurs an unknown phrase, kissing my cheek with his bristley beard. "I spent wretched years searching for my brothers after they were unfairly stolen away by the authorities. When I found John, he was worldly and successful but horrifically broken, disturbed, and somehow still that little boy that sucked his thumb and latched onto my leg."

I lean over, resting my cheek against his bony shoulder. I can see that about Johnny, anybody can that looks beyond his confident exterior. John admires Joseph, holds him in esteem like any younger brother would do. 

Admire too much....

"Is he still afraid of you?" 

I feel Joseph's beard brush harshly against my forehead as he twists to look at me. Still, I remain leaning against His boniness, and flicking at the edge of that fluff rug. 

"It is not fear, child. It is respect and admiration for how he sees the gift that has been placed upon me. A gift from God himself would turn any man."

"It doesn't turn me."

Silence, my fingers reached out to brush at the scars on his arms. 

"Do you remember that day we met?"

I smiled, rolling my eyes. Avoidance trait? Pfft. "No, I forgot. How did it go again?" I teased, glancing up at Joseph and his toothy grin. 

He chuckles softly, settling into the sofa more. "Couldn't possibly see you coming. I focus entirely on my children, on God, my family. I tried to bring the unbelievers into the Project... I wasn't always successful, they followed a different path. But you...Jade, you are a gift." 

I blush, staring at the fluff rug. 

"No, no, my love." Joseph cups my chin with his long fingers, bringing our eyes back to one another. "You don't understand nearly enough. My family and I had one ultimate goal since finding one another. No room, no _acceptance_ of a separate plan. How could there possibly be anything else more important than helping to create a new world? When you saved me that day, not one part of my mind or my heart or my _soul_ wanted you gone from my life. You were meant to be a part of our new world. Even as you are."

What?

"Even as I am?"

Joseph's cheeks tinge pink as he's caught in his truth. His gaze deepens, looking right through me. "You're..spirited. A fire such as yours..." I wait as he considers, staring at him like his silence is enthralling. "...Either Jacob or John would have been entrusted with your path." 

"My path to..." It hits me like a brussel sprout. " ...Cultland. You would have made me a cultist or...death?"

Joseph avoids my mouth agape stare. "We would have brought you into our family, at any means possible."

Motherfucker. 

I literally bite my tongue, a hint of copper simmering gently at the surface. Think peac-dickweasel-eful thoughts, calm-cut his bun clean off-ing ocean, floating gently "MOTHERFUCKER!" off to sea. .. "

Oop. 

He sighs wearily. "Yes, my child. I'm afraid the path we were on was reckless and cruel. However, nowhere near enough of Hope County would come of their own free will, and I was...pressured to save as many as we could, at _any_ means possible."

Any means possible.

Any means possible.

Joseph "Any FUCKING means possible" Seed.

I was _never_ going to be on their side in this mindset.

I nod, letting out an uneasy breath of acceptable. "Then I would have died." 

Joseph, suddenly animated, twisted on the sofa towards me, folding a leg beneath him like a kid full of sugar. "No, my child! You would have been _saved._ Perhaps we would not have known of your heart at the time but we would have learned of you eventually, I'm certain of this."

I chuckle without humour, picking at John's shirt cuff button. "No, Joe. You see, I..." I hiss, sucking in air through my teeth. "...I would never stop fighting you. Since you can't _bliss_ me, you would have had to kill me."

Joseph nodded, a thin lipped, crass ass expression on his beard. "You wouldn't have even cons..."

"No. You know that, Joe. I would have died."

Joe sat like a perplexed gangly statue, as if he was waiting for me to continue, to say something that he could grasp onto. After a few moments, and my intense stare at the fluff rug to prevent my staring at Joseph, he interlaced his fingers with mine. 

"Then I'm ever so happy it didn't come to that." 

I flipped my gaze to his calloused fingertips resting on my lightly bruised flesh. He squeezed once, and I squeezed back. 

Perhaps a piece of understanding between us. 

I knew that I would fight if I had to, even if I fail.

Even if I die.

Joseph knew it, too. Of course he did. 

After all, it was how we met.

I nuzzle into his scrawny arm, comfortable with his scent now. To be honest, it was usually a coppery scent and _that_ was a scent I was familiar with. 

"Joe..." I whisper as silent as I could, aware of Jacob's ability to hear spankworthy comments of mine. "...if I do die, make sure you find your brothers again." 

-Jacob-

Jacob huffed as a strand of hair caught on his bottom lip. He tossed the razor in the sink where it caused the errant hairs to float up in the air, and cuffed his beard with his hand, catching the loose strands. 

He wasn't a vain man like Johnny, and a shaved head wasn't going to get his pet to grind into anybody else. He left the bathroom, skimming his fingers against the surface of his wardrobe. 

Impatient. Yeah, yeah. Fucking impatient. Been a while since he felt like this. His childhood was impatience. Life in fucking Georgia was too goddamn slow for a kid like him. That barn fire was his gate to patience cos he had to wait a real long time to find his family again. 

Fuck.

Seven minutes.

Jacob dropped to the floor. Push ups. Up, down, up, down. No fancy one armed shit, just get it done. 

Up, down. Take out the nest. Up, down. No time for this pussy bullshit, son, get on your rifle. Up, down. "Jakey, I saw a snake! It was thiiiis big! Can we catch it?! Up, down. Two more minutes of playtime then get back to your cell, prisoner. Up, down. _Jacob! I remem..member you. You're big brother. Angry at Joe. BAD JOE!..._

Jade. 

He stopped, his muscular arms holding him up easily. Fucking hell, he was in deep. He hissed, shaking his head. Tomorrow would change the mood in their Bunker. He would have access to his, too, but he lived here now. With his family, with her. His men over there weren't used to Moretti, they weren't used to her ways, to the power she brought with her and had spread amongst the Seed family here. 

The Project at John's _knew_ of Jade. They knew not to hurt an ounce of flesh on her body, because they also _knew_ what would happen if they did.

The rumours of John's red room had spread like wildfire, and the brothers Seed had done nothing to put it out. 

They _needed_ to know how much they would suffer.

Up, down. She was his.

Seven minutes dragged as his mind ran to the new lessons he could show Jade, the punishments that must be enforced, the _future._

Jacob smirked, settling back on his knees. He slid his nails through his newly shaved scalp. Yeah, a few hairs, bites, cussed out, insulted, and kneed in the balls was worth it. Fucking worth it. 

Tomorrow, he'd get his men to distract her, then toss those weakass prisoners in John's cells. The tunnels were short enough that, if he ran, he could make it back to his Bunker and check up on the progress his men had made. Make sure there was no bullshit slacking off. Rumours of other prisoners but communication was short. Transfer of the important fucks, then the docs, his personal Chosen, check on his wolves, make sure his second in command was still up to the job...

Fuck. Do all of that shit bright and early then back to her.

Manageable.

Ding ding. Time to pick up what's left of Jade and drag her to the food hall. He was nothing if not punctual. A passing glance at the shaving mirror for excess strands of hair, a gut feeling that told him he wouldn't punish Jade for it, and he left his room for John's. 

The first thing Jacob noticed when he walked through John's door was the soft muffled gasps but something was...off. 

The main rooms were clear, a pair of discarded shorts on the bed was the only sign of disturbance. Jacob huffed and followed the way to John's first secret room. 

Jacob had been here once. He had scanned the area and decided two things: The first was to give his kid brother some credit, and the second was to never look beyond the soundproof door to the room beyond. 

Metal cabinets were fitted along the walls, matching tables perfectly set up beneath. There was room for a designers board, and a medical cabinet and accompanying sink. The light above was bright and movable for convenience, the floor below was metal for easy clean-up. The room was perfectly new, never been used. 

Until now.

In the centre was a table. Able to move to the correct height and bend in places as needed. Strong metal loops were banded into the table and dotted up along the edge multiple times. Some could be tucked underneath for use. The straps for the table were numerous, and currently in one of the cabinets; Jacob couldn't remember which one but John had excitedly shown him them when they had arrived. 

Jacob secretly admired his brother for this work of art. He wasn't a fool, he knew what it was for, and it was not how he would fuck somebody or fuck somebody up, but it was designed for use and it was...in use. Perfectly, he'd say. 

Jade writhed on the table, her doe eyes focusing on Jacob when he walked in. He noticed the impromptu gag straight away, but it wasn't _his_ underwear. She was wearing one of John's silk shirts, buttons open in places to show her sweaty, silken skin shifting as Jade squirmed. 

Her wrists and ankles were tied with blue silk to the table, loose enough so she could move comfortably but not enough that she was able to just get up. 

And there was a gentle humming coming from her crotch.

Ah.

Jacob stepped further into the room, the taste of sweat and sex heavy in the air. He placed his palm against her twitching plains of her stomach, the smooth, silky feel from flesh and shirt giving him a sudden rise in his dick. She muttered through the cloth of the underwear, and John replied, silent in his work.

"Just a moment, dearest. We have to get this _just_ right."

Jake finally dragged his heavy gaze away from this perfect sacrificial offering to his cock, and found Johnny at his designer's desk, a bright light shining down, and John's steady hand sketching away as he bobbed his head to a tinny thread of music from his headphones.

Jacob tipped his head trying to catch what John was drawing, but he wasn't close enough. He wanted to stay here, unknown to Johnny but known to Jade.

He bit his lip hard, sucking in air through his teeth quietly, before ducking down to her ear. "This might be the perfect time to punish you, pet." He whispered, tongue flickering at the shell as she keened away. He hushed her, glancing up at John's distraction before letting his fingers pad their way down to her pussy and shoving themselves _deep_ inside of her.

He kept his voice to her shifting ear, knowing his deep baritone voice had an affect on his pet, and letting his fingers suck in and out of her, curling at the tip. "All those pain in the ass moments you've had.. Oh pet, you have had your fun. I am so fucking hoping you'll keep it up." Jake found the vibrator, not quite at her clit, and shifted it away to take its place with his thumb against her already sensitive bud. "Now we have _full_ access to you, it's only right that we show you a few things." She gasped as he pressed his nail into her clit, her leg trembling heavily against the metal table. "You're the last person I know who will be fully submissive, you'll fight me every damn step of the way...I dunno, pet. Maybe I'll let you _think_ you've won, just for the hell of it." He thrust his fingers hard, curving sharply at the base, and pinned his thumb against her clit as she tried to drag her knees up to fight against it. She came, shuddering heavily on his fingers, and Jacob cupped his hand to scoop it all up before licking it all away, familiarizing himself more with her natural flavour.

"You done, brother?" 

Jacob glanced up to find John leaning, arms folded, against his desk. 

"We were in the middle of something here."

Jacob smirked, kissing Jade's sweaty brow as she quite fucking clearly swore at him through the gag. "Sorry, kid. Couldn't help myself." 

John rolled his eyes, turning to finish his design off. Jacob stood by, leaning against a cool metal cabinet behind him, and willing his hard on to go down. She just looked so fucking tempting like a...

"Slab of meat?" 

Jacob's eyes flashed to John walking casually to the other side of the table. "I get it, Jake." John sighed longingly, quickly brushing a kiss against Jade's navel. "But I wanted to get it right from the get go." He spread out his design across the table beside Jade's thigh, lovingly smoothing out the edges.

Jacob stepped forward, his eyes flickering with amusement to Jade's as he realised what it was. 

An exact sketch of her pussy.

Fucking lifelike.

"And why exactly...?" Jacob asked, casually lifting a shirt flap to double check the details.

John reached across the table to slap Jacob on the shoulder affectionately. "I'm a perfectionist, brother! Every detail exact to reach ..."Yes."" He gazed warmly at Jade stretched out beneath them, letting his fine tattooed fingers tickle the bare flesh at her hip and chuckling softly as she spat out obvious venomous swear after swear through the makeshift gag.

Jacob bounced his head in an accepting nod. Yes...His brother wasn't exactly an expert at this level of devious double meaning but it would certainly work enough on Jade. 

"Fine, kid. What now?"

John reached across and dipped his hand between her legs, picking up the humming vibrator and waving it about. "I was searching for the X marks the spot, for future reference and something we both could study. Don't want to let her down now, do we?"

Jacob smirked, sighing mockingly at his brother's lack of direction. He reached his hand out, snatching the vibrator out of John's weak grip and ignoring the protests. With one hand, he opened her folds to the light and tucked the vibrator in.

The mood changed immediately. Jade's squeaking and mewling was immediate, her still being sensitive from Jacob's earlier quest. 

He ripped the underwear from her lips, tossing it to the side, and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She grasped onto it straight away, her teeth drawing blood from his thick, twirling meat. He hissed, roughly fondling her breast, and caught Johnny grabbing his design and sketching out the exact position of the vibrator. Jacob rolled his eyes, near to bursting into laughter, and caught Jade's humour, albeit _strained_ humour, in those gorgeous greens of hers.

God, he loved her.

He squeezed the softness of her breast _tight,_ digging his nails into the lightly bruised flesh, and crushed the perky nipple between his fingers. He felt the tightening, the squeaking reaching higher pitches, her limbs desperate to be free. And when Johnny forced the vibrator further onto her flesh, that was when Jacob yanked his tongue out, stuffing his thumb into her mouth and grunting when she took the usual bite out of him.

He let her suck the blood away as she came down from the coarse swearing, still nibbling at the edges of his flesh. Fucking hell... He would have to build her a chew toy if he wanted his skin within a month.

One final lick of his thumb, which did no favours to his cock, and she whispered. "Thank you... Jackass."

He raised an eyebrow, and the second followed after she laughed out loud. "Your mop!! What happened...?"

John answered for him. "You left him about three strands, dearest."

Jade lifted her head up, glaring at John. "And what the fuck was that?? You said it would take seconds!"

John plucked the vibrator out from her skin, flicking it off and tossing it in the sink. "And you said that was your X."

She snorted, beaming breathlessly up at both of them. "I told you a fib!" She giggled, nuzzling into Jacob's arm as he rested beside her on the table. 

Jacob smoothed his thumb along her neck. "You may not want to piss him off when you're still tied to his table, babe."

"Jake, you found it in seconds! How did you..?"

"Imagine I'm the only one of us that has had his face stuffed up against ya."

Jade nodded happily, settling against his thigh. "You can visit anytime." 

John loosened the knots on her ankles, kissing the marks left behind. "And me, minx? Do I need a special invitation?" 

She scoffed, glancing up at Jacob to happily mock John. "Sure, Johnny. You gotta send a post it to Jebus and ask if you can shove your face in my pus...SYJOHNYSHITTTTTT!!!"

Jacob saw that coming. 

He left the room grinning, and just dodging a bare knee that near smacked him as he passed by. Should they sleep before food? She's gonna be tapped the fuck out. 

He checked the clock on the wall. Grabbing his radio off his hip, Jacob called in three double cheeseburgers for 1900 hours, just over an hour from then. He had to speak loudly over the mewling, and sloppy noises coming from the room behind him but they heard him well enough.

Yanking off his shirt, he sat in the edge of the bed and dropped back heavily against the headboard. It didn't take Johnny long for the scream that nearly shook the bed posts. John was always good at the pussy shit. At least, he boasted about it enough.

A moment later and his brother strolled out casually bridal carrying a drained and drenched Jade in his arms. Jacob nodded his approval as she was placed in the middle of the bed, her limbs still trembling and short, angry swears bursting out of her parted lips. 

Jacob smiled down at his pet, pulling her onto his side while John nipped to the bathroom. 

"You're a whole lot of trouble, Moretti."

A moment of sucking in breath and settling into Jacob's arm was needed before she could speak. "You...you guys gonna be...trouble to me?"

John entered the room, dropping down on her other side and wrapping an arm across her stomach.

Jacob scooted down, letting Jade rest her flushed cheek on his stomach. She nuzzled gratefully into him, threading her fingers through John's where his brother tightened the hold and brushed his lips against her neck. 

He watched, distracted, as they quickly dropped off into slumber, the soft breath of his pet against his navel. 

If they were careful, there wouldn't be trouble. But knowing Jade, she'd find a way to bring the trouble directly to her. Just her existence was a threat to what every member of the Project was used to.

It's what they had taught them. 

Whatever her reason for being here, Eden's Gate was never meant to involve Jade. 

Jacob leaned down, brushing his lips against her warm brow. 

He tucked an arm behind his neck, letting his other hand caress the supple, heated flesh beside him, and let his eyes drift beyond the lights above him.

This was it. The peace the brothers had never encountered. Trust them to find it down here, and fucking minutes from a possibly savage, cruel battle.

A small, dopey voice startled Jacob from his thoughts. "You miss it up there, Bake?" Jade whispered, her emeralds sparkling. 

He smiled warmly, ducking down to kiss her soft, nippy lips. "Why would I, pet? Everything I could possibly want is down here. You?"

She closed her eyes, near lulled to rest by his shifting stomach, Jade muttered "Everything I never imagined." before dropping off again into a deep mumbling sleep.

Same, kid. Fucking same. 

-END OF PART ONE-


	50. Heaven with an asterisk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50! And we're doing a sort of roll call of that first day. Including our new POV character. 
> 
> It's a bit gory in places and there's an attack. Mild mentions of penis throughout, sorry about that. Next Chapter after the next one after the next one, I'll add more 👊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO Hi babies!!
> 
> Chapter fucking 50?! 😱 Amirite???? It's almost a year, and WHAT a cocking fuck up of a year. ALTOGETHER NOW - FUCKY DOO, WHAT THE ROYAL STICK UP THE ARSE WAS THAT ABOUT??! 
> 
> There's honestly not enough penis to write about to combat the absolute horse shit that's been forced on us. Buuuuuuuut!!! We have Fanfic, and YES, we must remember that Fanfic authors can be shit or IN shit, too, and therefore we might just disappear and that'll be a bummer. ... I actually forgot my point. Erm... You're all fucking fantastic as acting as a Hit or a Kudos or a Bookmark because we Authors like them. They're so pretty. I wish they were like seasonal so we'd get like a pumpkin sticker each time we were liked.
> 
> I wasn't planning on disappearing. Last week, I thought about taking a Friday off but fuck that. Think of the penis, WNR. 
> 
> And as you go into your week, why don't you ALL Think of the penis. 
> 
> This has been as odd note as written by batshit Author.
> 
> LOVE YOU 💜

-12 hours and 2 spankings, 3 cheeseburgers, 3 accidental public admittance of "penis time", 7 added punishments, 1 stolen pair of boxers, and 2 slices of muscular Seed bread later-

-Jade-  
5:02am

My nose twitched.

There was something delicious nearby. Penis? No, they don't really smell like this. This is baked. Baked peni...no. 

No. 

I sniffed hard, an arm paddling the empty space around me but there was nothing delicious. I pouted, this was unfair. 

I'll go back to sle...

Oh!!

Oh...something warm just landed gently on my chest. I stuck out my tongue, flicking the air but it was _just_ out of reach. I pouted again. Until my dumbass mind reminded me I could reach my chest from my current position attached to it.

I grabbed the warmth, crushing it messily against my mouth, just barely opening my lips enough to feed me. 

"...For fuck's sake... Pet, I wasn't shitting you about chaining you to the wall and feeding you but I'm gonna need you to feed yourself today, babe."

Mhmmmm Bake... "Bakob!"

A too loud tut. A muttering of "...fuckin close enough." then a zip got yanked uppity. 

I sucked on the now obvious croissant, too tired to worry about flakes of deliciousness latching onto my skin, and listened to the light padding of feet then the loud "me growly large man thing, I wear stompy boots" until I was near sleep again with a mouthful of pastry. 

Strong arms lifted me up, holding me steady as my legs refused to wake up. 

"Federecterus!" I yell.

"What?! Come on, babe. Rise and fucking shine. It's 0500 and we gotta move." 

0...5...? 5?? 5AM?! 

"What the fuck?!"

A sharp slap on my ass forced my eyes open. "Be good, pet. My cock would rather spend the day pinning you to a wall but it's gotta come with me and I'm fucking busy. I need your fine ass with Elias and Dara today." Jacob thrust his tongue into my mouth as I was softly chewing away. "You gonna be good for me, honey?" He growled against my lips, nudging my ass against the edge of the bed. 

I murmured blissfully, brushing my fingertips against the approximate area of his penis. He hissed and grabbed at my hand. 

"Don't you fucking dare."

My lips tugged into a messy grin. I leaned forward pressing myself into his firm, rock hard, delicious...yumyumyumyumyum...I padded against his crotch with my other hand. 

"Pet, I know what you're doing. _No."_ He kissed me softer than I'd like, and pulled away sharply. I slumped against his bed, gazing up dopily at his retreating form, a hand reaching up to rub the sleep from my eyes. Okay, I yawn in resignation, seven years to paddle his penis. He's busy. I'm...sleepy. Sleepy is important...er than...I curl up on my side, licking the croissant and Jacob off my lips...busyin...

-Jacob-  
5:05am 

He stood by the door, willing his dick to go down, willing his gaze to leave the curve of her ass through those shorts she'd stolen off him last night. Jacob had a long day ahead of him, a long week, a long fucking month. 

To come home to _her_ everyday. Shit. He'd had these nasty whores in his fucked up life, bits on the side, one night stands...nobody wanting him for more than the muscles on his body, or the cash in his wallet, or his position of power in the Project.

She wanted him _despite_ his flaws. Hell, the first time Jade had truly seen him at his weakass worst, she had simply wrapped around him. 

Would she want him still after he'd scared the shit out of the pussies on their way through the tunnel? When he'd grab them round their throats and shake them like a dog? Would she still want him after the truth had finally come out? 

A good amount of his men knew of this suffering threat: It was useful information when it was in the heat of the moment and fuck knows it straightened his soldiers up. 

One word, one fuck up...Jacob had already forced his men in this Bunker to keep their goddamn mouths shut with threats of a severe beating from Jacob himself, but with another Bunker finally open...it would only take one word and all hel...

"...I like bacon..." Jade muttered, her pink tongue flicking against her bottom lip before she mumbled herself back to sleep.

Jacob blinked, temptation calling him back to her clingy warmth. 

No. Tonight, she would be his. For now, let what remains of her innocence rest. 

-John-  
5:19am

He was giddy. There really wasn't another word for it. 

A spring in his step, a skip in his walk, a genuinely happy note in his whistle. Call it whatever the fuck you wanted, John Seed was happy. 

Today, he's getting a treat. One he's been waiting for. He prepared for this. He knew exactly what he would do, he trained for months and years against the stench and the sickness that naturally came with tearing another human being into nothing but a screaming, pleading lump of meat. 

Who would be first, he wondered. Who would be gifted with his presence while his mood was high up in the clouds? Should he eeny meeny miny mo, or go by age, or would Joseph chose first? Would they piss themselves at the mere sight of John or would they hold their own or perhaps they're barely aware of him at all? 

He sighed, glancing up at his mirror at the beaming smile that shone through. Everything looked quite perfect. His eyes were fresh from a wonderful sleep, no fresh marks to be seen on his face, any scars merely faded into his flush upon his cheeks. His teeth would be scrubbed and then cleaned thoroughly with an expensive mixture now near extinct. And after his fulfilling _hot_ shower, John would trim his beard neatly as such was the custom of a gentleman. 

He tipped his head back, showing his bearded chin to the mirror light, brushing at the bristl... What the fuck?

John brushed at the wet patch at the base of his beard with his finger, lifting it up to his...Oh. John inhaled carefully, licking the moisture from the tips of his fingers. 

Jade.

Fuck, maybe he should have left her there, let her be the angel on his shoulder. Although John realised, with a lightness in his laugh, that come in his beard may not be exactly the same thing. 

-Faith-  
5:49am

She was late. 

Faith had to be there by 6am, the Angels would set off by then and she needed to guide them. Joseph's orders. 

The Bliss, or lack thereof, was twisting her mind. She had started to have problems sleeping. Usually, her mind was full of colours. No images, to what end, but beautiful, intricate details, twisting and curling. No war or anger, no conflict or pain.

No happiness.

Just colours. 

Once, Faith had realised that the Bliss covered her all up. Like a mudslide. Even her joy was no longer available to cling onto. The tiniest memories that kept her going through the heavy drugs, the sickness, the feeling of nothingness....They were no longer worthy in Joseph's world.

And she was happy... Once. 

Jade had taught her otherwise. Another broken soul, her back carved multiple times. Scars long healed, brand new, from fire, from blade, serrated, whipped, attempted to heal, or left to suffer...Jade should be a broken, screaming little mouse, only able to be saved by the faith of Joseph Seed himself. 

Just like Faith have been. 

Jade had somehow flourished. Finding a freedom that Faith could never even imagine, and she found it in _herself._

What a fucking joke.

Oh!! Faith clasped her hands tightly to her mouth as if the world had heard her thoughts. 

That had to be the Bliss leaving her body. Did that mean that Jade was entering her body?? Faith giggled, her soft gleeful noises stifled by her crushing hands wrapped around her lips.

Perhaps it was better this way. She didn't think the world was ready for a Faith of deviance. 

5:56am dressed in a floaty green dress, one that would twirl with each passing step, Faith left her quarters for the tunnels. A spring in her step merely for the fear of being late.

-Dara-  
8:07am

It took two hours to get Jade out of bed.

Brother Jacob suggested croissants, so they left fresh croissants on a plate beside her bed, and returned ten minutes later.

The plate would remain, the croissants? Not so much. A sprinkling of crumbs being the only clue to her being awake at all. 

Elias mentioned having a possum in his garbage about a decade back that acted the same way. 

The Chosen had been taught ferociously by Jacob himself: You goddamn _RESPECT_ those in charge from here on out. Fuck everybody in your past, you _make a choice and you stand by it._

Jacob Seed was their choice, and in that choice came his family, the VIPs, their brothers and sisters.

Jade Moretti was just not quite on that list. There was an asterisk beside her name. She was loved, truly and without doubt. Her punishments, while there, were minimal compared to the rest of the Project, and usually sexual. The Project had yet to understand where she stood. Which is why the Chosen, those fully trusted, were wary that the lesser of the Project may lean towards the teachings of the True Sons. 

After all, this is what Joseph himself had taught. They were sticking to his teachings as if the Deputy, the one sacrificed, had lived. As if Jade's quarters was his prison. And yes, the original teachings of Father Joseph were cruel, but necessary with what had happened had the war between the Righteous and the Sinners had taken place. 

The Project had made their choice to follow the Father, and now few were floundering. The Chosen were aware, the brothers _had_ to be aware.

And with today, came a new challenge. The prisoners would arrive and instead of being flaunted as the "Sinners", now they must be hidden away from the one person who was brand new, and yet means so much to the Seed family. 

Heaven with an asterisk. (Author's note: Yes, I know I used this as a title for the Chapter but it kicks ass so hush <3)

-Unknown-  
11:06am

...And to which he should pray righteously, as though the Devil Himself was not tapping at their door. 

_Amen._

He cut the final slice across the brow of the stolen whore. Her tears added salt to their copper, twirling insistently through the thick, heated air from the disturbingly loud machinery. 

It had to be done here. Nowhere else could cover her screams.

And oh, how she had screamed.

They had yet to capture the Heathen Whore, so this wretched slice of Lust would do as they made their way through the Bunker and selected those that looked upon them in Sin. 

They would display her body, just as they had been graced with in Joseph's teachings. Their screams were meant to caress their souls, and remind them why they _had_ to save them from themselves. 

The blood from the many cuts trickled down his legs, for each one given to this Whore, would be given upon himself until the final killing wound would free her from her Sin. He would wait until he had healed, and then start afresh. He already had a list of the Sinners that had snaked their way past the brothers. 

They may not understand at the beginning, but truly the Heralds would soon ask him to take his place beside them as Herald, and allow him the gift of taking the very life from the deviant that had started this. 

If not...then he had other plans, other paths...

Other ways to teach.

-Joseph-  
1:57pm

Joseph knelt down amongst the thick, sticky blood.

He knew it wasn't possible but it still felt warm, _she_ still felt warm.

With her insides scooped out, stuffed with Bliss flowers stolen from their gardening sector, her soft, grey eyes wide open, and her seemingly screaming mouth stuffed with a wad of yellow paper... She was no longer Rosie Flynn any longer. Her soul was trapped down here. Her agony unable to leave this place, the screams she undoubtedly let out forever echoing. 

She had been found not twenty minutes ago. Joseph had yet to call his Heralds, however, they must know. For this would not be the first, this would not stop until these demons in the dark had destroyed their dearest Jade. 

And perhaps...himself?

Joseph breathed out, near forcefully dragging his sorrowful gaze back up to the eyes of the murdered young woman. She stared back at him, she would _always_ stare back at him. 

With a blink of his eyes, she was consumed by his heart. Forever entombed. The very little he could do. Now it was a corpse, a shell. Now they can pick away at its body. Find the obvious clues, the impossible quests.

This is how Joseph came to yanking the stiff jaw open and snatching the paper stuffed upon its tongue, ignoring the scrape of teeth, and the faint waft of grapefruit that unfairly claimed its humanity remained.

Take a moment, Joseph. She kneels before God now. 

Strange that this has become less consoling in time. 

He peeled open the yellow page, smoothing out the edges unnecessarily before reading the chicken scratch that was scrawled almost furiously upon the damp paper.

_He who frees the Sinner's soul shall be consumed by it._

Joseph shuddered, his piercing eyes glancing up at her suddenly cold grey orbs. 

But Joseph... Are they suggesting that Joseph himself killed this young woman? 

Or...Sinner's soul...do they mean Jade? 

Joseph turned to his Chosen. "Bring me my brothers." 

-Staci-  
2:39pm

"...And this is why we have saved you from yourselves!" John _fucking_ Seed happily paced the floor ahead of them, his tattooed arms waving fervently through the air like he was a gift card from God himself. 

Staci shifted his bent knees beneath him purely for comfort, but it still got him a nudge from the unmasked (?) Chosen behind him. He glanced to his left, raising an eyebrow to Hudson, who ignored him and kept her furious gaze on John's boyish charm. 

It had taken a while to get here from that other bunker, their cells were apparently more "comfortable" here, according to John. Jacob Seed had barely spared them more than a passing glance as he had charged by them through the tunnel, but Staci had stared. 

Jacob Seed had changed. Now shaven, but more than that: He was injured, covered in scratches, bites, and bruises, yet warmer somehow? Staci couldn't explain it. There was a period in his life, about three years back, when Staci and Jacob coulda been friends. They played pool, drank the odd beer, even fished together. As the cult had developed, Jacob became less accessible. Staci had blown it off. People grow etc.

Nobody had seen any of this coming. 

And Jacob's sudden warmth? No mocking words, no threats of death? It was easy. Staci, Hudson, that dick Marshal, and their Sheriff were the only prisoners that Staci knew of down here. There were others but they were kept separate as the unknown prisoners had been Baptised by John and the department hadn't been before being captured.

Fucking again. 

They were mocked by Jacob's Chosen, spat on, beaten...Jacob himself woulda taught them that. Why the fuck had he skipped that childish shit himself? 

Staci was smacked out of his thoughts by a flick against his brow from above. John knelt ahead of him, a frosty smirk on his cocky face. "I'm sorry, do I have to repeat myself or can we carry on with the class?" John grinned down at Pratt. "If you'd like, I can tutor you one on one." He stood up, eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm not sure you'll enjoy the experience."

"Now, as I was saying, life down here, with us, is different than what we had originally envisioned." John began to pace again, the light tap of his boots against the concrete being the only sounds beyond his bullshit. "And while we are a resourceful bunch, we admit that your time here may be trying compared to how we were going to ...encourage you. Due to the sudden change in the Collapse, we were unable to Baptize any of the police department before entry." 

John brushed a hair away from the sweaty forehead of Hudson, chuckling softly as she hissed at him through her gag. "So, we have to find a wa..."

_To those that had entered this so-called Paradise, know that you will be judged if you continue to follow the path of the Seeds... "_

-Jade-  
2:34pm (5 minutes before Staci's slot)

"Oh shit!!" 

I dropped to my knees, brushing the sweat off my brow with my forearm and checking how badly I'd fucked up Dara. 

"Are you okay?? I'm so sorry! Well, not really. That was kinda cool. Did you know you have a bruise on your ass from the last time I flipped you?" I giggled as I yanked his shirt down and Dara tugged his bottoms back up. 

Violently attacking them was ever so much fun. I'm glad they let me beat the shit out of them...okay, it was training, but I was good!! 

Dara stood quickly with a hiss and a nod to Elias. Elias had a wicked smack to his cheekbone. I had bruises, too! We tried to avoid main areas, maybe try to pretend that Seed sex added ouchies to us (at least to me), but we'd had to tone it down when last time produced a teeny tiny concussion.

Times two.

They taught me Jacob's fighting, with a sprinkle of street fighting from Elias, and my own personal crotch attack. I felt so cool, like I could take on anybody! It's not even close to possible but I knew my muscles were getting bigger after like a day. Just keep going, basically. Lots of waving arms, dodging squeakily, and that thing with the thumb in the eye socket was super neat but I wasn't allowed to practice that on Dar anymore.

I brushed the dust off of Dara's ass, (it was only fair, I'd put it there), and got into a bouncy sort of dance that literally nobody had taught me but apparently it worked because it pissed them off. Elias stood tall, but steady, as I bounced around my area of the unused stockroom we'd nabbed up for our training. 

"Come on, Elias." I teased, my tongue sticking out my teeth - which I'd also got in trouble for. "Teach me, teach me!! Kick my ass!! Ooo..." I bounced, my ribs painfully jolting with each sting like a ...well, not a bee. They die after. Maybe a wasp cos they sti... Oh!! Elias swung out, narrowing missing my wrist. 

I burst into giggles.

This happened often. 

I don't know what it was. Like a nervous tic? I just crumple into mad giggles and everything stops. We're trying to get around it.

I raise my hand into a star to show them that I need a minute. They wouldn't hold back if I didn't ask them. I dropped into a crouch, leaning back against the wall beside the door as I tried to stifle the random giggles. 

"Five minutes." Elias ordered, turning to check on Dara's wrist after a particularly rough twist I'd given him about an hour back. It was the first time I had heard Dar swear! I burst into giggles then, too. I shoved my hand into my mouth, trying to cal...

_To those that had entered..._

No.

Good fuck, no. 

I just caught Dara and Elias stiffening, staring at the ceiling like the voice was floating above them, before I jumped up and shot out the door.

The tunnels, right? Keep running. They're yelling behind me. Ignore it. The track!! The men, the fucking men with the bright visors! They're working on the tunnels!! Go!! Ignore, just go. My bare feet slapped the metal, my heart was in my throat but _not_ because I was anywhere close to exhausted. 

_They_ were there. 

Nobody would die because of me.

Run, brat. Run. 

I knew where I was, I'm fairly certain. It felt like I had been running for hours, but only because the choosing behind me were now quiet. They'll be so pissed, everybody will be. 

I never really cared about my pain, and I had to try to help. The halls were empty, the floor was ice. This area clearly unused. But I had recognised a sign of the cult, this one was smeared, and I'd laughed at it before so I knew I was close to the track. Just keep going. 

I near skidded as I turned the corner, the ability to recognise my surroundings made me oddly relieved. Even though everybody might be dead, at least I knew where I was.

Okay, look for the red head. He's tall. Oh wait, he's no longer red head, but he's still t...

Something hit me. 

Like a rocket. Like a meteorite. Like a...

I was thrown bodily against the far wall like a rag doll. The whole bunker felt it was tipped on its side. 

Not logical. 

I whimper as I'm picked up and smacked hard across my cheek. Everything shudders, and I collapse on the spot. 

No. Not yet. I _try_ to collapse. Something holds me up. Unfairly. I want to fall.

Noise. Beyond the ringing, beyond my agony. 

"...Can just enter our lives and take over?! You're nobody *smack*, nothing!" I get thrown back against the wall again. I bring up a fist, I know it's mine, and I swing it but it's not there anymore. It's behind my back, and I open my eyes painfully to a red fabric, heaving breath beyond it. Not Jacob's, it's not Jacob's sardines, he _swore_ they had been stripped of their masks. 

I try to fight, my bare feet near timidly smacking the heavy boots before one gets stomped on. I winch, a tear trickling down my cheek. I'm sorry, buddy. I gotta try, I gotta keep...

"You think you'll win here? *slam* This isn't a fucking joke! You _killed my family. They're killing what's left of us!"_ (?!) 

A large, gloved hand wraps angrily around my throat. 

It's not Jacob's, it's not John's. There's no caress. 

This is death.

I'll miss yo...NO! Fight!! You gotta go out like...like a...FIGHT IT! I headbutt but.. Nothing. I bite, my teeth barely scrape... I can't...I kick, but with what?! I force my eyes towards his, full of fury. Only fury. I..ca...my knee comes up, and he winches. Do it..fuck...try! Come on..black..Everything is edging...bl...

"Moretti?! Where the hell are you?!"

I fall. Pounding boots...coming? Going? I can't...?

Hungry pain gasp..it's pain...the air is pain...

Something heavy lands beside me, the ground literally shakes with it. 

Then questions. Questions?! Why? 

Fuck off. Let me think.

Dead or not, just give me a minute.

Stop yelling, why are you yelling? 

Pop. 

Please stop.

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_


	51. To avoid, too squeaky, two pissed off Chosen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for Jade, Jacob and his spanking hand were away for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo!!! Hihihihihi!!!! How are we today?? I do feel like your friend who talks far too much, and you just kinda sit there and numbly bob your head. Like you like what I occasionally give out, it may give you the horn, but as long as you keep popping up in my Hits then I won't stop.
> 
> BUT DON'T WORRY!!
> 
> Even if you stop showing up, I'll keep going anyways! Someone twizzled my mechanical crank on my back and now I won't shut the fuck up, even if you stuff me full of blu tak!! 😁
> 
> This is what Fanfic writing is!! Unless the Author doesn't finish their story and then I have to make up a fresh excuse for them. 
> 
> Ask for spider or marshmallow based excuses on command. 
> 
> This week is a shorty pie week! Next week is long, and I know that because I've written up to partly through C55 so I can maybe start another fic if I get far enough ahead!!! I have ideas! They're rotting because they're cake because everything is cake. 
> 
> Take care, FWUFFBUTTS!!! PREPARE FOR DRAMA THEN HORN THEN HORN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!! 💜💜💜

-John -  
2:40pm

It's not the voice in the sky that has him running, but the yell of his love. He'd recognise her voice, desperate and pleading, angry yet fearful, anywhere.

John orders his men to take the prisoners to their cells, ignoring the curious stares and wondering eyes. John knew it wasn't the fear in Jade's voice but the cussing that had stunned the weak Hope County police department. And why on earth John Seed would run with such worry, why his eyes, usually cocky and gleeful, would near tear up at what he feared would await him. 

These were answers to float for another day. For now, John ran. The PA had been nonsense. Pure crap. Like a tease, a test, a _recruitment_ for the new Chosen and lower members of the Project now making their way through the tunnels from Jacob's Bunker.

But John now knew Jade. She was protective, but so new at it that foolishness still edged the line of her need to protect. John shot round the corner, smacking straight into a large man. Jacob? No. Jacob's at his own Bunker. It was Elias, steady Wrath edging his features before the man realised who John was.

Behind him was Jade, her trembling hands covering her face, and slouched against the wall. A crouching Dara guarded at her feet, and a small pool of blood adding to the colour of the scene.

She was alive. 

But she was hurt?! Why was she...who was the shutting the fuck up?! Did she trip, did she fall?? Staring at her had no effect, and it took John a moment to realise that listening to Elias, who was explaining to him steadily, did.

"...Managed to run from us when the announcement was heard from above. We gave chase but we were too late. I'm afraid we missed the person who injured Miss Moretti. We just caught our colours disappearing around the corner and we were unable to pursue as Brother Jacob ordered us to protect her, even if the assailant is nearby. He _ordered_ that, Brother John, but I'm afraid we may need to discuss adding more guards."

John nodded numbly, bouncing his head, his mouth agape as he stared at the trembling love of his life. 

She was _terrified?!_

That's so rare with h...

"Let me go, Dar! I feel fucking stupid just sitting here." Jade tried to stand but the Chosen forced his hand against her shoulder without even turning around, apparently already used to her disobedience. 

She sat back down on her heels with a huff, finally turning to John, where he caught the reddening marks across her cheek, a fiercely split lip, and an expression of absolute relief. 

"Johnny!! Thank fuck! Is everybody okay?!" 

"I'm sorry?" John replied, mildly perplexed.

"The people!! Everybody!! Is everybody dead?" Jade groaned, grasping a spot at the back of her skull. She stared adamantly at a spot away from the light. "Please reply. Nobody will answer me." 

She had a concussion. His poor love, she was making little sense. "Come on now, m..."

"No! John, _please!"_

He sighed, kneeling down on the dusty floor beside her while the Chosen stood guard against a yet unknown enemy. 

John softly kissed her curls at the side of her brow, immediately calmed as a small hand dotted in blood and coated in sweat reached out of her form and grasped onto his calf. 

"We're going to check, okay?" John held his radio to his lips. "Herald check on Foxtrot. Chosen 9 through 12. Over."

Static. 

"Foxtrot confirmed. Good condition. Out." 

"See? Faith is perfectly fine." 

A mumbling followed by muffled giggles. 

"I'm sorry, dearest. What was that?" 

Jade's head popped up, eyes tightly closed. This close, John could see the bruises and bumps he'd have to personally destroy that fucking monstrous coward for. He was _sure_ there'd be a line. 

"You didn't used to be this military. Jake is so fucking bossy." 

She stuffed her head back between her knees, John tugged in by the quiet laughter. He could swear Brother Dara was laughing quietly, too. 

"Yes, he is. I can assure you that my Bunker would have more colour and comfort had Jacob not stepped in." He laughed, moving so the light wouldn't hurt her so much. That was when John heard the muted "And more puss study tables." He moved so his lips were against her ear, nipping at the flap as she squirmed. "Of course, my dearest. Think of all there is to learn." 

Jade turned her head slightly, her hand reaching up to cover any light and opened her eyes enough to find his lips. She kissed him, hard and fast, yelping once but grasping tight onto his collar so he wouldn't try to leave. He tasted the blood, the sweat, the dust. It all fastened itself to her flavour. 

As Jade pulled away and tucked herself back up, John licked his lips to find her blood pooling on his bottom lip. His poor, horny love. 

John shook with his Wrath. Trapped here, not leaving her side, he could take a moment to shake with it. Nobody was looking his way. 

Joseph couldn't know.

First, he'd give that person exactly what they gave her. 

Then, John would multiply it over and over and over, worsening with each try, adding more tools, more instruments, so, eventually, there would be no flesh, no fat, no bone, no nothing in those exact positions. 

Perhaps John would drug Jade gently to sleep, and then make this person scream and beg and _plead_ over the PA. So every single person would know except her.

Anything that's pulled away would be tossed to the wolves while the bastard watched them eat him up. And then John would attach him to a crane and _slowly_ lower him down into the pit as the fucker awaited the sentence from the Judges.

Death. 

He breathed out, his own blood on his tongue from the rush. 

"Now, my dear. How about you tell us exactly what happened."

"No, thank you."

...No? 

"Come on now. We must punish the Sinner, remember?"

"Nope."

How could she not wish to punish them?  
Why would s...?

A stampede of boots sounded from deeper into the tunnels. Brothers Elias and Dara stood firm, wary eyes flickering, hands on blades and Bliss darts. However, it was merely a squadron of Chosen. Dara's personal, _trusted,_ men, with Father Joseph following closely behind.

Joe collapsed to his knees ahead of Jade as Brother Dara nodded once and stood aside, ordering his men to take their positions. 

The Father brushed at her soft curls, willing her eyes to meet his. 

"We believe she has a mild concussion, brother. Light hurts her eyes." John spoke softly, motioning to the blood matted curls at the back of her skull. "We may need to take her to the hospi..."

"I'm fine." Jade mumbled from her cocoon, bloodied fingers tugging at Joseph's shirt cuffs. "I would just like to go back to my room, please. Dar won't let me go." 

"We need you safe, my love. We'll go with you to the doctor."

"No. No!!" Jade gasped as Joseph's knee brushed against her bare foot...the one covering...No. How did John not see this? 

It's because Jade didn't want him to see. _Again_ she tries to hide.

He stared at the red boot marks across the top of her swollen foot. The two, possibly three, smallest toes clearly broken. She was trying to keep truth from them. No lie, just unspoken. 

Joseph sighed a mumbled prayer, and tucked Jade into his shoulder, lifting her up despite her cussing protests and light smacks to his shoulder. 

Dara led the way, two Chosen at his back and Joseph and John just behind. A further two Chosen guarded behind them with Elias watching their backs. A trusted group. Was this their new normal? 

No, no...Just wait until Jacob shows up.

"Now the doctor may be angry at you, child, but you must see him. You will accept your punishments with grace and dignity."

John smiled uneasily at Joseph's raised eyebrow and quick shared glance when they heard the barely there reply. "You know it's not the doc I'm worried about, Joe. He lectures with words, not with...other."

The two brothers knew she was right, and John knew what "other" referred to. They were starting to realise they hadn't packed enough toys for Jade's mischief. Whatever her reasons for fleeing the Chosen set in place by their eldest brother, there was _no_ excuse that would please Jacob Seed. 

The bastard who did this will suffer, however, they wouldn't have hurt Jade at all had she not ran. A complicated set of rules, unfair somewhat, but one they _must_ stand by.

-Jade-  
11:04pm

Shit. 

Shit fuck. 

Okay, he's on his way. I'm so fucked. Maybe if I hide under the covers, he won't see the marks, he won't find the tape. He'll know something is up, of course he will. John's fucked off to let us have our "alone time". There's like three times as many guards outside this area. Plus, everybody is gonna fucking tell him!!

Maybe I can just... Hide under the bed?

My ass.

Nobody could get in touch with him via his radio all day which is a win, right?? Maybe he'll stay there in his bunker but then I don't have him or his muscles or his penis...Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

Just accept the punishment. 

My _ass._

Fuckity fuck.

The doctor was pissed off. He lectured me and then when I giggled because John rolled his eyes, the both of us got lectured. Joseph tried to be stern, all piercing eyes instead of the far off floaty look he usually nailed, but he kept touching my leg or my arm, brushing my curls about. 

Mostly staring...I should be used to the staring by now but yikes. Maybe that's how he punishes me. The _uneasiness_ behind Joe. Isn't he supposed to be all in contact with Jebus or something? Maybe he's ordered a jar of locusts. 

Elias and Dar? They were mad. I don't think they'll trust me for a while. 

I closed my eyes in regret. I'm not good at friend stuff, I guess. I just wanted to help. Instead, I made everything worse and now there's another dude running about trying to murder me. I exposed him!! But then he ran the fuck off. 

I slumped down on my sofa. I so fucked this up. I'm not even being good now!! I'm supposed to rest, but not sleep but definitely fucking rest, not pace my room and try to figure out how to flee.

Fuck.

I mean, who is even gonna tell him?? What if it's somebody who really hates me and then I'll be in double trouble. Maybe I should go out there first and try to...

"Squad, explain the situation."

I squeak. He's back. I'm not going to crawl under the bed. I'm going to confront him. Explain myself. Like a successful, competent adult. 

-Jacob-

_"She did what?!"_

"Moretti escaped our watch, sir. It was a second too much. We tried to catch her, but, unfortunately, she can outrun us. Moretti was out of our sight for less than a moment, however, it was enough for her to be... Physically attacked. Brother Dara and I await your punishment, sir."

Jacob stood silent, surrounded by his men standing guard. Silence with him was not a joyful event, his men knew it, too. 

It meant he couldn't speak with how furious he was. 

It meant that minimum one person would be fed to his wolves, piece by piece while that person still lived until there was nothing left but a head which would then be spiked and left deep in the woods as a horror story.

It meant that a person would be stripped to nothing and made to walk through bear country strung up in fresh fish, and with an explosive collar round their neck and forced to choose which option to take.

It meant a casual Sunday drive through Hope County strapped mere inches off the ground from the base off the truck, gagged and forced to see the dirt, the stone, the twigs smack painfully into your nude body with each passing yard. It was no surprise that not one person had ever returned...complete. 

Nobody ever said Jacob fucking Seed wasn't creative.

Except, he couldn't really do any of that could he? Not anymore. He loved her. She had disobeyed a direct order, had placed Dara and Elias in the line of fire. 

She had been...attacked?

"Explain "physically attacked"."

Elias stiffened. "An as yet unknown assailant. Miss Moretti refuses to speak of the attack itself. The doctor found a small wound at the back of her skull, a fairly deep split lip, bruises on her features, finger prints at her throat, and a...boot print on her bare foot along with three broken toes, sir." 

Bare foot? 

"Why are her feet bare?"

Elias gulped, refusing to leave Jacob's heavy gaze. Just as he had taught them. "Brother Dara and I were asked to teach Moretti how to fight hand to hand, brother Jacob. We were practicing when the announcement was heard." 

"In bare feet? With no protection?" 

"She insisted. Said that her sneakers were too... Squeaky. It made her laugh." 

Jacob smirked, of course she fucking did. No lie detected here, this was Jade through and through. "Alright, soldier. You and Dara go back to your bunks, we'll talk later." 

Elias nodded, near relieved. "Yes, sir." 

Jacob crossed his arms and watched as his Chosen stood guard. Three times the fucking amount as before. Barely any room for manoeuvre. He sighed, making his way to Jade's quarters. They'd have to figure this shit out soon. 

For now, it was his time to figure out how to punish Jade for her obvious disobedience. 

Jacob slammed open the door, experienced eyes scanning the room. 

First, he'd have to find the little pain in his ass.


	52. With love comes horn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade discovers something she already knew but hadn't really realised.
> 
> ...
> 
> I know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> How are you all today? Are we having a "fuck it all" day or "slather me in nutella" day? Or are we teetering between fuck and nutella? That's the best kind of sandwich but not so good for real life. 
> 
> Sooo!!! We have an EVENT coming up, otherwise it'll be boring and I may as well publish a Chapter about Jacob showeri... Huh. Maybe I'll make that just for me. But, if you don't horn Jacob THEN it'll be dull. 
> 
> It's not in this Chapter, this is like a pre Chapter, like most Chapters. There's no THE SEX, but there is keening. 
> 
> Fanfic readers like keening. 
> 
> Oh! And I added a Chapter to my Mass Effect Fanfic unexpectedly, and I'm currently two Chapters in for another Fanfic on FC5 subject. Probably post that the Saturday after next cos I want an ending that doesn't suck balls. 
> 
> Okey dokey, I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS 💜💙💜💙💜💙💜

-Joseph-

"...And may you save those Sinners who drown in their wickedness. Amen." 

Joseph knelt hard upon the metal flooring with bare knees, the pain in his stiffening joints a release. He remained, steady and willing, the silence of his darkened private quarters a calming effect on his turbulent day. He was selfish in that he wished for more days like these. More days of alone time, more days of family time. 

He promised to Atone for his Envy. 

Joseph pulled back the cover, tucking his long legs underneath and lying back against the one pillow he allowed himself, despite the constant pain in his neck.

One long held back sigh, and he closed his eyes, closing himself off from his Project, his family, and just becoming Josep...

"Joe?" 

Joseph jumped up from his prone position, hissing and grabbing at his neck. Usually, he was able to take his time standing back up. But there was a curly haired stowaway in his room he must attend to.

Something lightly jumped on his thin mattress, wriggling and shifting up until it was beside his upper body. 

"Jade? My love, you must go back to your..."

Two small hands wrapped around his neck from behind, one easing its way down his shoulder blades. Firmly pushing into what fatty tissue he had there. He tried to flinch away, tried to stand, but the hands were firm, the voice soft and insistent.

She was giving him a neck massage.

He leaned forward, groaning as her experienced fingers kneaded at the exact positions, the pain simply flittering away.

Joseph closed his eyes, his loosened hair flopping down the side of his face as he continued to allow this one pleasure, holding the questions, the ramifications until the pain had soothed somewhat.

Five or ten minutes, or three hours for all he knew, went by. There was an edge of fear that the pain would return had Jade left, or perhaps it was because his Lust was willing her to go further. Whatever the reason, his hand ended this treat by flicking the lamp on beside him. 

"Time's up, huh?"

Joseph groaned, shuddering as the firm touch pulled away and he was left waiting for the agony that usually followed when he pulled his head back. There was a twinge. Just a twinge, and when he stretched...

A soft giggle behind him. "I'm taking the groan as a good sign, Joe." She scooted around, crossing her legs and blinking at the light beside him.

"What...Why, and _how_ did you get in here, my love?" 

"Do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight? I'll sleep on the floor." 

Joseph nodded, his long fingers reaching up to brush at the light bruising on her cheek. "Yes, of course. _After_ you tell me how you came to come through a locked door without making a pe..."

A door slammed in the hallway beyond his quarters. _"JADE MORETTI, WHERE THE FU...YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW._

Joseph flinched as he heard his eldest brother storm between the family's rooms. "What did you do to Jacob, my love?"

Jade bit her lip, shaking her head as she rocked on the bed. "Nothing, I didn't do anything to him. It's just...I'm not where I'm supposed to be."

"And where exactly is that?"

She shrugged, picking at a thread from her shorts. "Dunno. Doing whatever punishment he has planned out." 

Joseph sighed, pulling back his covers and climbing out of bed without the usual groan of pain that usually followed him. He threw a thick tan cardigan over his undershirt and headed to the front door. 

A small voice stopped him. 

"Please, Joe. I'll get punished tomorrow. Tonight, I just need to think."

He turned to her small frame on his bed. "It'll be worse tomorrow, love. Jacob gets more Wrathful with time." 

Jade slid off the bed, seemingly curling up on the floor beyond his sight. "I don't mind." She muttered, resigning herself to her fate from beyond his mattress. "I just need the night." 

"Very well."

Joseph unlocked his front door from the key hanging off the hook to the side. Jacob huffed out from John's open door, a bleary younger brother following closely behind.

"Joe! Have you seen her?!" Jacob tried to storm past his brother but Joseph held his own at the entrance, a hand to either side of the door frame. "Let me through! I know you have Jade, I can smell her sweat and the antibacterial spray. You let me in, and we'll get outa your way."

"Jade is not in my way. She requests to spend the night on the floor, and I'm allowing it. You may punish her tomorrow, brother." 

_"Joe, let me in."_

Many times in his younger life had Joseph heard this tone in his elder brother's words. 

The unspoken warning.

The three brothers had _all_ inherited it from their father. Joseph appeared to be the only one of them to realise.

Joseph held his own, his eyes flickering between the dominant light in his brother's eyes. He was aware of John holding back, like the little boy he once was. Never knowing what to say or what to do, just clinging on until they had figured it out. 

"No, Jacob."

The tiniest nod and his newly shorn brother glanced over Joseph's shoulder. "Fine. We'll compromise. I chain her to you..." Jacob grabbed John, yanking him into his side. "...and Johnny and I'll kip on your couch." 

Joseph followed Jake's heavy stare to the bundle of curls and the wary green eyes, one with light purple swelling around the edges, that were peeking over the edge of his mattress. He nodded his head, raising an eyebrow. 

Jade nodded back, before disappearing again. 

"We'll shake on not a word, not a touch. You let her sleep tonight." Joseph ordered, glancing between his brothers. 

Jake tipped his head to the side, nudging Johnny ahead of him. "Deal. John, watch her. Not a word." 

John stumbled past Joseph, the fresh scent of toothpaste on his breath as Jacob disappeared back to his room, assumingly to fetch the chains. 

John rubbed his eyes, rooting through Joseph's wardrobe and grabbing a couple of soft, handknitted blankets that had been gifted by a grandmother deeper within the Bunker. "Oh...I'll grab one for Jade..." John muttered, grabbing a thicker blanket. 

Joseph made his bed up again, keeping a steady eye on John as he circled the mattress. His brother opened the soft blanket out wide, waiting patiently for Jade to stand and wrapping it around her before pecking her on the cheek. She grasped his hand, holding it until he was forced to let go.

Joseph let that slide. Jade was oddly quiet tonight. Perhaps her experience with the assault had knocked her down a peg, which was why Joseph had decided _not_ to tell her about the body killed in her name. His brothers were a different breed, a thousand people could die in their name and they'd brush it off. 

Jade folded herself up in the blanket, disappearing over the edge of his mattress. "My love..." Joseph began. " ...You're welcome to sleep beside me."

"No, thank you."

Very well. Joseph folded his blankets over, sitting on the edge as he watched Jacob come storming through his front door, slamming and locking it behind him. 

"Up." Jake ordered, a chain wrapped around his arm and a... Oh, a belt? No, a collar... Joseph eyes followed Jacob as he strode over to Jade. She popped up smoothly, loosening the blanket and draping it over the edge of Joseph's bed just as Jacob stopped in front of her.

Joseph tensed, Jacob's fury was inexplicable at times. Jake stared down, a hand reaching up to tip Jade's chin side to side. His thumb rose up, long enough that he could easily caress the bruises and swelling rising on her battered cheek.

He spoke quietly, sternly. Tension held tightly between them. "Does this mean you're not gonna run off again?"

"No." 

That's it. "No." Something was off. 

Jacob sensed it, too. He cupped her chin, barely brushing his lips against her broken flesh. Reaching down, he grabbed the collar and slid it slowly around her neck, only then just noticing the finger bruises imprinted there. 

The world stopped, Joseph even noticing John glance up warily. 

You could only hear the breath leaving Jacob's open lips. Not a sound otherwise, Joseph daren't break it. 

He daren't.

_"Momma, momma!! Joey skinned his knee! He ran too fast and there was a...a...Momma?"_

_She had burned the meatloaf._

_The marks remained for weeks._

_Too tight the grip._

_Too close to death._

Her eyes scanned Jacob's, but his brother wasn't there anymore.

"John...Finish the job." 

John stepped round the couch, eyes entirely on Jacob's and opened the palm of his hand. Jacob stared at the open palm glistening with sweat, then placed the collar down carefully.

Like it was a bomb.

His eldest brother stepped away, eyes on hers, then turned and walked carefully passed Joseph, unlocking the door and leaving the room.

The brothers watched the door, and it wasn't until a yelp came from behind John that the silence was broken.

Jade was holding John's bicep, turning her cheek to try to catch his eyes. It must have stunned him.

"Johnny? Are you...?" 

His voice sounded far off. "Yes. Yes, dearest. I apologise, _we_ apologise." 

"No, no. Please... I know, I know..." She petered off, staring beyond John for a moment. "...But... then I cannot possibly imagine, because it was _just me._ With you, all of you, to have to watch out for one another, to hold your pain in, your scream in?..." She reached out a hand to Joseph, to which he eagerly slid off the bed to grasp at. "At least I could scream, and die alone. At least it was on _me_ to forgive for only myself." She pulled them into an unsurprisingly tight hug, her fingers scraping into his hair as he was pushed into her neck. 

He could have easily have pulled away, have abolished her for her nonsense, have gone on about forgiveness. But she was right. 

He could forgive for himself, but not for his loved ones. 

The door slammed shut behind them, and they all turned towards the noise as one. Blood was tricking steadily down Jacob's knuckles, pooling on Joseph's floor. His brother's features were...nothing. Snap a twig and he'll go any direction.

Jade suddenly ducked under Joseph's outstretched arm, and he tried to grab at her. This might have worked before but there's a Wrath in Jacob that cannot be contained. War and protection, the guardian, the _soldier._ These are the answers to Jacob's Wrath.

The brothers daren't try anything else.

As Jade dodged the pathetic hands reaching out for her, Joseph had guessed that the two younger brothers perhaps _wanted_ Jade to work otherwise they would have outright tackled her to the ground. 

She stopped in front of Jacob, and lifted his bloody hand to her lips. He let her, but his gaze was anywhere else. Joseph and John stared, their arms still around each other. Joseph wasn't sure who the tremble belonged to.

-Jade-

Don't breath. Not a word.

He wasn't with me. He wasn't here at all.

He was just a shell. A fit shell.

It was quick, his snap. In a second he'd twisted to the front door, a hand on the handle. 

But I was fast, if not a bit of a dummy, too.

I raised my injured foot, sliding it past his leg and straight to the base of the door. 

If he opened it, I would be in pain.

It was all I had.

The door shook in its position under the fury of Jake, I felt it in my toes, but it remained closed and he remained shell.

Okay, alright. They were right, or I was? I was on my own, and here Jacob had to protect me again. He had to _protect_ again, for fuck's sake.

This is where my mind would float about to how much easier it would be if that death raspberry had worked.

A few tears then move the fuck on, right?

Go on, mind... _float._

Come on!! *nudge* I'm waiting, hell, we all are.

Maybe...

No, no I wanted out. I wanted to _try_ even if I...died. Even if they're trying to...my fingers brush my bruised neck...kill me.

Kill me?

I would lose, but...so would they? Because they love me.

Because they love me.

"You love me?"

Jacob's head turned, just a touch. "Yea...?"

" ...And you would be sad if I died?"

He turned his head entirely, his light eyes suddenly on mine. His mouth opened, but it was John who replied. "We would die with you. Every day."

That's a yes. A fiddly one, but...still.

John came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, but...I wasn't done. 

I wasn't done. It means a _thousand_ different things.

"Come." I squatted Jacob's hand away from the front door, tugged at the handle, and yanked at his bloody mess. My other hand wrapped around a hand of John's that caused him to have to walk sideways, but I wouldn't let go.

I needed this done.

There's an itch at the back of my mind that refuses. You're Jade Moretti, the girl with the back-up plan. Curses like a fucking sailor and a way out B through ZZZZZZZZZZ. 

You're basically giving up your B. Just the one B. You're a fool, Moretti.

Shut the fuck up.

I kick open my wooden door, it snaps back at Jacob. I ignore the violent curse thrown my way and tug them along like naughty, stumbling children.

We stop at my kitchen cupboard, and I let go of them to rifle through, narrowing avoiding John's hand with a can of grapefruit. 

Ah!! Found it. My back-up death raspberries. I spin round and thrust them into Jacob's broad chest, the dust from the packaging billowing up into his face.

"Here!" I nod impatiently while they inspect the packet.

"Porridge, dearest. Well, thi..."

"Shut the fuck up, Johnny. These are death raspberries. They'll kill me. I don't want to die. I want you..." I reach towards John, stuffing my tongue into his mouth and ignoring the pain that comes with it. I pull away, grabbing at the back of Jacob's neck. Timing around his coughing, I kiss him softly on his dusty lips. "...And you."

I pull back, my heart in my throat along with mild nausea. "I want you both. I want to try. Is that...is that acceptable? You still...like me? We need to figure out like a....an idea!! One where you need to not be dead if I can't run through the entire bunker to double check...? Wait....No." I sink to the floor, crouching in thought as they stare down at me. "They want to hurt me horribly. Okay, check. Okay, what if Dar and Elias teach me to fight, and I'll teach them to run properly?? They gotta get outta that shit, clumsy clothing. Johnny, can you set them up with an exercise kit? It can still be cult colours."

"This isn't a cul..."

"Never mind that, can you please let me train them? If we work together then I'll less likely die and then we can be alive together."

John sinks to his knees ahead of me. "Of course, my dear. Whatever will help."

I slid across to him, pressing my ear to his chest. "You guys, you just gotta be careful! And I'll try to be...not dead." I glanced up at Jacob, tugging at the hem of his jeans. "Is that okay?" 

Jacob nodded, crossing his arms. "Sure. But you are still in trouble. One week with the chain." He sighed, grabbing his beard. "You picked your fucking week, though. We're all too damn busy for a while an' I don't want to chain you to my men." 

I twirled his shoelace round and round my finger while he figured it out. I started to sneakily kiss John's neck while I waited, in pain but in horny, too. 

Jake noticed, rolling his eyes. "Quit it! You're in trouble."

I nodded, squishing my lips together as I tried to stifle my giggle. "I think we should still sex otherwise we're all punished." Laughing out loud when John eagerly nodded his agreement.

Jacob grunted, yanking his boot away from my fiddling with it. "Yea, no shit. We both gotta teach you and it's not exactly something you leave to my men." Bake nodded seriously, crouching down to us and tipping my chin up. "You finished being dumb then? None of the bull that'll lead to this?" 

Jacob brushed his thumb along my cut lip, flinching back as I beamed up at him. 

"Fine. Come on. We'll figure out your punishment later. Tomorrow, you stay chained to the wall." I started to fight him on that, my frown deepening and my lip mid-pout. "Ah ah, pet. You do what we say on this, ya hear? Be glad I'm not strapping that collar on, wrapping a blindfold around your eyes, a gag in your mouth, and a fuck toy hanging out your pussy, and walking you around in public like the naughty pain in my ass that you are." 

My mouth dropped open, and my mind wandered. It took a dopey smile and two snapped fingers to come back from that. I keened at nothing but my imagination, nuzzling into John's bicep and happily beaming up at Jacob.

He shook his head, exchanging a look with John, and dragged me back up by the arms. "Come on, pet. Sleep on Joseph's bed, aight? We gotta watch you with that collar loose."

"Mhhhmmokay...Wait. Joe has fastening to his walls, too? Is everybody kinky in your cult?"

John stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my belly, and _tuts,_ nipping at my ear like he's claiming body part by body part. "Now now, dearest. Lust is a sin, and we are in _love._ That means we can fuck you into a screaming, begging, pleading disaster, dripping with come, and God will simply love us in return." 

I shudder, my body automatically grinding into his with some twisted desire that I can only become horny from. He pushes his body into mine, my feeling every inch of his muscles from his biceps, his abs, his dick...

"Oi! Break it off, you two. Joe is comin'."

I whine as Johnny briskly steps back, and cheekily grab a palm of Bacon's semi-activated dinky before a hiss and a smack to my bottom turns me towards the door just as Joseph shows up.

"I'm afraid we have an early meeting in the morning, brothers. We'd best get some rest." 

I'm ushered forward between my...fuck, I gotta make a nickname up for these two. HorniSeed? Oh come all up inside of me? Double dickle? Cock-a-One-or-two? 

I'm plonked on the edge of the bed, my curls lifted and the padlock clicked into place. Jacob passionately kisses me hard, and long enough that Joe coughs politely, then drops heavily on the couch, tossing the blanket behind his head, and wrapping the other side of my chain around his wrist, clasping it in his hand.

John kisses me softer, but mutters filthier words directly into my mouth. Toys apparently, and _intricate_ descriptions of them. He flops down beside Jacob, draping the blanket around him, his eyes entirely on mine before I force mine away as not to jump on him. 

I slide off the bed to the floor, collecting my legs and tucking them into my chest- Smaller was always more comfortable if you were forced to sleep on a hard surface.- "My love, you don't have to sleep down there." Joseph mutters softly, crouching down beside me. "Come lie beside me tonight. Nobody will hurt you now." 

They keep saying that. But strap me to a chainsaw and a fucking gatling gun, and the most determined will find a way. I nod anyways, wincing as I catch my broken toes on the crusty edge of his rug. Joe goes to say something but I beg him not to with my eyes. Just let it go. 

I scoot onto the bed again, tucking the blanket around my legs, and near drop off with how wiped I am. I avoid glancing at my two... Fuckemups(??). I'm too wet between my legs and I need to talk to Joe on his own tonight. I stay awake. A learned trait. A skill. A fakeout. Whatever it is called, it'll help me in the early morning.


	53. Shoulda thrown the damn lamp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi!!! How we beanying today?? 
> 
> It's Halloween tomorrow!! CRAP! I timed it wrong cos I was gonna post my new fic but it's NOT SCARY AT ALL. I don't want people waiting for the "BOO!", cos there's no boo. Just plot. Give it another week. Suck on Jade, my love nuggets. She's got tough news coming her way. 
> 
> The natural state of tough news is vomit. So, if you're against that, please tag me and I'll try to explain with less vomit about what made her previously vomit. 
> 
> I can't believe how high up we are on the word count for this topic!! Front page, and give it a few weeks and probably top 5!!! I'm not dummy enough to realise that Kudos will hit higher than page 20 cos we're a little late to the party (typical), but I'm just honoured that nobody has told me to shut the fuck up yet. 
> 
> Let's keep going!! 
> 
> Keep kicking ass, babeaniesbonkerisms 💜💜💜

They were asleep. I'm certain. 

I'd thrown a rolled up sock, a bra, and two squished together tissues at them to make sure they were. 

Jacob had squatted the sock off his neck, mumbling a curse, and causing John to flop down and nuzzle against his big brother's shoulder. Ten minutes later and I'd thrown the bra which was now hanging off John's knee. 

The tissues didn't make it. Too floaty. 

I didn't have anything else, lamp not included.

It's time.

I roll over to Joe. He's fast asleep, too. Arms across his chest, hands neatly placed upon each other. I almost feel bad poking him repeatedly in the arm until he stirs.

"...Hmmm? Is something...Jade?"

I shush him, shuffling closer to his warm body. "May we speak, Joe?"

"Yes, I..." He yawns, brushing the sleep from his face. "...Of course, my love. Can this not wai..."

"No! I can't think beyond what that nasty fuckwit said." I peek over to the couch. "I need to know before I get too far... _into_ them, and you, and Eff. I need closure, because it's gonna come out, and either it happens now at 3:39am or a week from now when I kick John in the balls and knock him down to find out the truth that may or may not be hidden behind him!" I whisper desperately, digging my nails into a thigh which turns out to be Joseph's.

Joseph sits up and peels my nails out of his flesh. "Okay, okay. Start from the beginning. What's the problem?"

I shake my head, my curls kind enough to allow me to burrow under them. "No, no start." I take a long, deep breath, and pull my hands into fists...

Because I already know the truth.

"You're killing those people, aren't you?"

"Yes." 

I roll over him and run to his bathroom, barfing in the sink. Something grabs at my hair and pulls it back, muttering some bull...I just can't. I knew it. I knew it. How I wish I could barf up what I knew and wash it down the drain. How I fucking wis...

You know what?! Fuck that! I smear my arm across my mouth, turning towards something.

"Why?!" 

Oh shit, that's John. I duck under his arm, unknowingly wrapping John up in the chain and drag us both to Joseph. "Why?!" I spit out again, ignoring the arm around my stomach, the other around my throat, and the tiny dots of spittle traced with vomit. 

"Because of their Sins..."

Bullshit!!

"Bullshit!! You can't fucking be like _them!_ "

Jacob shows up right beside me, a finger stuffs itself in my collar but I simply shrug out of it, having unlocked it about an hour before waking Joe up.

Joseph takes a step forward, hands held to the side like calming a wild animal. I admit it. I'm a wild animal. Like a chipmunk.

Chipmunks bite.

My teeth go into what I assume to be John's arm based on the taste. He yelps, and I'm loosened enough to grab the arm and tug John over and straight into Jacob, who stumbles back trying to grab his footing.

It gives me a second. 

I grab the chain and toss a loop over Joseph, throwing myself past him and straight into the corner with Joe forced backwards wrapped up tightly in one loop of chains.

It wouldn't take him much to get out, it wouldn't take his brothers much to rush me. I'm in a lot of pain. 

But it's all I had.

I hiss in Joseph's ear, right at my mouth. My eyes watching the brothers pace the room furiously. "Tell me why we have to be like the dead." 

"It's God's word."

"We don't need that, Joe. We don't have to be like them! Another thousands of years under forced faith. Pray here, kneel there, sing this, marry that... Die now! We can _change!_ "

I yell out, trying to fight when Joseph suddenly shoots forward, him being too strong and too sudden for me to make a difference at pulling that weak chain. Jacob grabs me by the collarbone, marching me forcibly towards the exit. I still try to fight, but even half asleep and barefooted, Jacob is stronger than I'll ever be.

John silently drags the door open, his intense azure eyes brimming with fury. 

I gasp as my foot gets caught on the edge of the door, and Jacob stops for that split second. Enough that I know he still will like me after this. It gives me confidence.

Enough. 

"It's a new world, Joseph! You're starting the new one like we've already lived it!" 

Jacob shushes me, shaking me hard by the shoulder and forcing me towards his quarters. 

"Stop."

Jake immediately stops, twisting me around to Joe walking calmly towards me. An arm wraps around my chest, perhaps in warning, and John silently watches from our side, a bloody hand wrapped around his forearm. 

Silence with this family is a threat.

"Explain yourself."

Fine.

"That world suffered. Now we can restart, and the first thing you achieve is more suffering."

"God kept us alive for a reason. To continue his path of a sin free life." 

"Sin free is _impossible._ To sin is to be human."

"But what if we were to atone for our sins?"

"What if sins never existed? What if we leave our sins, we leave the hanging of a man by a cross to bleed to death in the past?" 

Joseph took an angry step towards us. "He _died_ for our sins."

I sigh, leaning into Jacob behind me. "And we destroyed our world for what?" 

"Faith."

"The future cannot start with another man telling us that we're monsters. Faith can rot up there."

I feel the hand tightening at my shoulder, the arm crushing me further into Jacob's chest. 

I don't hold my breath. I've confronted worse than this in my life, and at an age of innocence. 

Joseph brushed his fingers along my neck, his eyes entirely on mine, a gentle hum shared only between us. 

"Be careful with your words, my love. A simple truth can become twisted in anger."

I listen, and then I think back. I think to the brutal world I was brought up in, the nasty little closet that seemed to travel with us, and then the freedom given so suddenly that for that first month, I wished he was alive so things could go back to normal. 

The world is dead. We are free.   
I'm never going back into that closet again.

"The truth is that you're afraid. You all are."

Joe's head tipped, and he pushed himself into my neck to whisper "And you're not?"

"Not of you, not of God, and _never_ of him. You wanted me to be Heaven so damn much that you wouldn't let me die. We've still trying to figure out what that is, what the answers are, what direction for path you take. So now you're trying to find it in me. Let "Heaven" to you be your not being afraid anymore."

-Faith-

Something was wrong. 

Faith slipped out of bed, her bare feet stepping through the light green fog that remained in her quarters, and made her way carefully to the front door. 

She opened it a crack, peeking through to find the familiar red and white of Jacob's Chosen being talked down to by Jacob. John stood nearby, a fresh bandage on his arm.

...Right where his tattoos were. Faith gulped. Any scarring would mark them, no doubt. He'd be furious, best to avoid. 

"...If anybody decides to take one step into this room, I will be forced to deal with them. As in, I'll rip your fucking balls off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" 

Jacob nodded, his freshly shaven head moving mere centimetres against the light. His jaw was tense, his pale eyes elsewhere.

It had to be Jade. 

"You'd better. Not a soul will move past your position. You know your role, you know your squad. Anybody else is a threat and _will_ be dealt with." Brother Jacob turned away, walking back to his youngest brother. He spat out a command to dismiss them.

His men dispersed, Faith moving further into the darkness of her room as they moved along down the hall to their posts. She wouldn't mind normally but she usually slept in a pair of loose white shorts, her chest bare to the gentle Bliss fog that caressed her in her sleep.

Faith caught the eye on John, who gestured for Faith to come closer. She nodded her agreement, and managed to toss a colourful blanket around her slim figure on the way out.

"Sister! Did we wake you?" John asked, rubbing a tattooed hand over his new bandage. 

Faith stayed back a few paces, as normal. She noticed the sleep in John's voice and the Wrath in Jacob's furious stance. Better to remain here. Don't tempt the line as to whether the Bliss will effect them. 

She ignored the question, truly used to the brothers by now. Especially with their Petal.

"Is she...alive?"

Jacob hissed, rolling his eyes like it was a foolish question. But it wasn't, they all knew it.

Not everybody survived them.

"She's in deep shit, sis. She _confronted_ Joe on his faith, of all fucking things." 

Oh dear. Father Joseph _is_ faith. It's not just something he relies on, it is his entirety.

"Mhmm..." Faith considered her next words, one slip at this moment against their Wrath and she'll easily join the prisoners currently occupying the cells, awaiting John's unrestrained... Hobby, as it were.

"...Perhaps it's best I speak with her, brothers. We both join this family from outside the home, and she may see my encouragement as something to cling to." Faith avoided the tension in her jaw as the two brothers considered. Heaven knows where Joseph himself was. John may have been taught by him but the Father held all the power.

Especially when it came to seeing through her.

John stepped forward after a whisper from Jacob. "Very well. You do not touch Jade, her chains, or pass her anything at all. Remind her who is _right_ for her. And sometimes, people die for the right reasons." John paused when he saw Faith's eyes widen. "Not like that! We're not gonna kill her. Jade confronted the Father originally on us killing people." 

Faith let out a gasp of relief she was unaware she was even holding in. 

She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder, and even more when the fingers squeezed her flesh. "It seems we can withstand the Bliss, dearest sister." John took a step back. "At least for a few seconds." He laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with a twinkle that Faith had _never_ been witness to. 

He was happy? No, no. The Bliss that still followed her around, the concussion Faith had recently suffered...Any excuse. It wasn't possible. No. 

Oh! She was nodding to herself. Ignore the stares, giggle politely, and ... Dearest Jade, what have they done to you?

-Jade-

This is bullshit. 

Chains were supposed to be connected to the sex! Jake's not supposed to go into his kinkidrobe and bring out thick, delicious chains and wrap me up like a big fuck hug _unless_ there is the sex!! 

I mean his bed was supposed to be, like, A BED. Not like John's naughty table. I'm gonna check this damn thing out when I get free, this is rude. 

My arms spreadeagled with thick, heavy chains and padded wrapping, my legs tied together at my thighs AND ankles with actually quite comfortable silk, and a thin chain to the metal base under the mattress. Even my belly had a leather wrap around it, currently wrapped thrice (!!) around the bed and to two metal loops either side of the bed. 

This would be _so fucking hot_ if I wasn't super pissed off.

It _really_ didn't help that John became too... tempted, I guess? They were storming out and then he stopped right at the exit, spun around on his heel, climbed on top of me, pulled down my shorts, loosened the silk around my thighs, and managed to, somehow, fuck me!! Like face in the puss, and then there was a dick!!! There was a stretchy hard dick, just, like, raring to go!! And POW! In it slips and I start cursing, and trying to bite him but no way is THAT possible because I'm all chained up but my groans are too fucking loud and that's when Jacob stuffs his two fingers into my mouth to gnaw on, his thumb brushing at my cheek too fucking softly, and SOMEHOW that makes me more turned on?!

I sigh. 

Now I'm all wet again. Basically, they made me horny as punishment, wrapped me back up, pulled my shorts to my belly and left me all filled and _yumyumyumyumyum_... Bastards. 

I guess I'm pissed. No, scratch that. I'm pissed. No guessing. Not anymore. Next time, fuck that _mystery_ and the wishing it would be anything else, and just come out with it. Twenty three years, dumbass. Twenty three years of silence. 

You gonna wait ANOTHER twenty three years??

Fuck. That.

Ooooh I wish I could punch something, or bite someone, or bite something, and punch someone. I'm not fussy. 

Maybe I can destro...

The door suddenly opens, pushed by a pissed o Jake, and Eff skips through!!

"Effie!! Babe, how are you?? I missed you." I beam, sticking my tongue out at Jake before the door slams shut. 

Ass.

Why do I still want to jump him? 

Eff skirts round the edge of the bed, tickling my toes on the way past which can only be described as "meanie bo beanie". 

She sits beside me, her pretty blanket tightening around her shoulders as she stretches down to kiss me softly on the lips. 

Huh. 

"Dearest Jade, what _have_ you gotten yourself into?"

"I asked Joe a question, and his answer, while honest, shows he's a monster motherfucker and that's not very nice."

She nods, tugging my shirt down to cover my belly after all the squirmy fun times. 

"What did you ask Joseph, petal?"

"Just if they're killing those people. He said "yeah". I'm kinda mad, I guess." I shimmy my butt, however, I can't move at all. I know I start to squirm at asking people if they've killed other people...

At least I know that _now._

Learn something new about yourselves. Like "Are my hump buddies murderers?". Well, are they?

Are they?

"Eff..." I fidget. Once again, I know the answer. "John and Jacob...they've kil..." 

She nods before I even finish my question. "I have taken life, too, dearest sister." 

Oh. Oh no. "Bucket!!" Faith squeaks, and runs out the door!! Yea, that's helpful!! I try to turn my head against the soft pillows but I can't even twist. Oh my shit, I'm gonna drown in my own barf. 

I try to hold it, try to swallow, but then I think of Eff _willingly_ taking the li... Oh fuc...

Pounding boots, and Jake barrels through the open door with what appears to be a bin. He sprints beside me, yanks the pillows out from beneath my head, and gently turns my chin so I nail the bucket with sick. 

Shit. 

That's embarrassing. He doesn't appear to mind, though. Simply threading his thick fingers through my hair and hushing in my ear. I pull away, out of barf, and he grabs a tissue off the side table, wiping my lips. I try to squirm, embarrassed as I am, but that doesn't stop him from his cleaning me up. I notice a shadow behind him, and John steps forward with a gentle smile and a glass of water. 

Shit. 

I cough, spitting the water into the bucket, my eyes entirely on the two of them. "Thank you. Both of you." 

They nod in unison and turn towards the exit. 

"Wait! I know I'm gonna be mad at you soon, and I know you're both mad at me now, but I really am appreciative of you always trying to take care of me." They nod again, thin lipped, with my wondering if Joe told them to shut the fuck up, but I continue anyways. "Whatever Eff tells me about you two... I doubt it'll make me stop... _liking_ you."

That stops them dead.

"We love you, we both do." Jacob starts, glancing at his brother for confirmation, which John eagerly agrees to. "We've killed people necessarily, and unnecessarily. Sweetheart, we're willing to regret unnecessarily, but..." Jake frowns, grabbing his neck. "...You've never loved anyone, babe. The necessary deaths were for our family. We hear the screams...some more than others." He grabs at John's arm. I didn't even notice baby blue had started to cry, his automatic response to touch was to bury himself into Jacob's shoulder. "We don't regret those. Never." He shakes his head, grasping at John's trembling shirt. 

Oh fuck. I wanna...wanna...John?

"Johnny?" He peeks down at me. "Hug?" He drops to his knees with Jacob beside him, crumbling down like rubble onto my belly. What?? Poor baby. I try to tug my arm out of the silk but John himself tightened it after Jake and both of them know what they're doing. 

I just lay there, whispering nonsense. Not at all understanding but...maybe I shouldn't try to? Not unless _they_ told me. A surprise thumb makes me jump as it brushes dampness off my cheek. Didn't even...fucking hell. I'll just cry, too, I think, nuzzling into Jacob's scarred thumb.

"We're gonna tell you, sweetheart. Anything outside of what destroys us. We _protect_ our loved ones." Jake brushes his lips against mine. "One way or another."


	54. Let the future taste of Jade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humpy horn n lick brothers spill their truth. 
> 
> Warning- Mentions of cannibalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihihi!!!!! How are weeee?? Mad last few days, huh?? Fucking hell. That's why I was a bit late, cos I was all WUH?! 
> 
> So, today we have a bit of a rough bucket. There will be mentions of cannibalism through Jacob's point of view, and you know he's a bit grit n spit, so it's a little fucking honest but it's not entirely detailed and it's only about an eighth of the Chapter. I'm trying to write through his view, obvs. 
> 
> You're to tell me if you need me to do the comment drop thingymabob cos I can do that!! I LOVE comments 😁
> 
> And Jade is a little muted, which is entirely expected. She just needs to be a little WHAT THE ROYAL FUCKADOO in her mind. It's not a "hold your butts" Chapter, it's truth. And I didn't want to go the truthiest of truth, just enough where there's still mystery. This is their past more so than their present.
> 
> I actually liked writing this Chapter. Never written that kind of ... Fuck, what do I call it? Survival?? 
> 
> So, without further rambling, WARNING - light mentions of cannibalism.
> 
> Love you ALL, fluffbutts 💜

-Jacob-

He kept it silent, a secret. No point in spilling it. He scoffs, didn't expect to love her.

One day, he killed a man. A good man. 

_Better than him._

And he carved his body up, slice by slice, don't forget the fat, flick off the nails, and he ate him. 

To survive. 

It wasn't a death like today. There was no theatrics. It was quick and painless. Snap like a twig. 

Least he could do.

In each bite, a memory of a time they had shared. In each swallow, an apology for Miller and the fact that he wasn't nearly as strong as Jacob. He kept bits of him throughout that desert. To keep him going, to tantalize the beasts. Perhaps they'd kill him and wonder why he tasted like _two_ men. 

His dry as ash throat would hack out a mocking laugh. 

Kept him goin'.

Step step. Two forward, a thousand back. A good man, better than most. Honest, forthright, a Christian. Cried the first time he gutted somebody in self defence. Didn't tell Jacob, but he shared a bunk. He had heard him. 

Now, Miller was in his pocket like human lint. 

WapWapWap. Imagination fuckin lying. Too many stars in the sky. One fell to earth to fuck him up. 

WapWapWap. Sand thrown into him, bucket by bucket. He became sandpaper. To this day, he still tastes that sand.

WapWapWap. _"Sorry, kids. Big bro ain't gonna save you in this life."_

WapWapWap. I let you down.

He no longer tastes Miller.

Miller no longer haunts him. 

She freed him. Don't know why, he muses out loud. Perhaps the curse would break once somebody loved him.

Fuckin cheesy. 

She stares at him now, her hands loosened by an earlier plea. He had John sit on her other side to watch her, but he's not gonna watch her. He's too fucked up. 

"...Told em that Miller had remained. A dying request the younger man had made to save his friend. Buried at fuckin Arlington. Full military honours. Prayer for his wife n kid. But he wasn't in the sand no more. They could never find him because he was in my gut, under my fingernails, in my shit." 

She threw up wet bile. Nothin left but water. The room stank of sick, tears, and truth.

A story that shoulda been buried in the past, dragged up to what he loved. 

Miller's revenge.

This was more important than whatever meeting Joe had planned. More important than anything. Let it out. Tell Heaven the truth, come what fuckin may. 

Maybe she's right. Maybe admitting it means they're not afraid anymore. He brushes another silent tear of hers away, automatically sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck away her salty silence. To taste her.

Maybe it isn't what she meant.

Whatever. It's out now. The main truth. The reason for what he is.

She stares, a free hand continuously dragging through John's messy, damp with sweat hair. His truth is coming. He knows it, they all do. 

Johnny clings to her like she'll flee.   
Not physically. 

Then come the Culled.

Somehow, this is easier. He doesn't see them as men or women, merely vessels of failure. He doesn't see them in his sleep but he hears their screams. They're not individual, they're lumped together. 

Jacob never eats them but _they are meat._

Sustenance for his wolves, his Judges. Her face perks up at that. She became a statue to cannibalism and murder, but not to how he admits his beasts are locked deep down in this Bunker and his own to the North. 

He wonders if she'd like a companion Judge. A pup. He ponders sneaking away one from a litter, just pretend she found it randomly and not like he purposely gifted her one like fucking roses and chocolates. 

He tells her of a death that stuck with him. A rare death that stuck. A 29 year old. Male. Tried to throw his own kid brother to the wolves as a victim instead of himself. Near succeeded. Kid, no more than 14, begged n pleaded his big brother. 

Jacob saved the brat.   
Kid wasn't a strong survivor then. 

Not until Jacob ordered him to push his big brother into the wolf pit. _Then_ Jacob could work with him. He became one of his favourites, clingy at first, kept his brother's finger bone attached to a chain at his neck. 

Personal effects are denied. 

Unless they're latched to their sacrifice.

She knew him. Elias. Her eyes drifted. Had she already seen the small bone? 

She threw up again. Less than before.

Good. Now they are getting to her.

-John-

Most of his truth was admitted with his hand wrapped around hers. He still feels her fingers lightly carding through his hair.

No longer. 

She seems drained. No more sick. Denies water, Jake forces it down anyways. It's been hours. He numbed himself to Jacob's Confession. He makes himself smaller. He latches onto everything she never offers.

Toilet break. She can't even carry herself to the bathroom. Jacob waits at the door, slightly askew. Never leaves her. John rubs the wet spot on the mattress from their earlier sex. Somehow it's still there, like it is laughing at him. 

She refuses Jacob's offer to hold her, stumbling through the bathroom door and dropping on the edge of the bed. She refuses Jacob again, she wants to sit up. She wants the door open a crack to let fresh air in. 

They accept that with only one chain around her ankle. John scoots beside her, sweating buckets. Jacob leaning back, arms folded, against the wardrobe. She dips her fingers into the glass of tepid water beside her and dabs at the back of her neck. 

Her eyes lower, her hand grips his. _He clings._ She encourages him to continue. 

He tells her of Baptism. How the water claimed dozens. How the Bliss drugged them into a state that stole their common sense, that pinched their ability to think with free will. How they took that as a sign that God wanted them now, not later. 

He told them of his studies into how to manipulate. 

He _promises_ he never used it on her. Then he tells her that he did, actually. Jade scoffs. She knew. A quick glance to John, and he continues. Her nails dig into his hand throughout, lessening only when she appears to realise. A dribble of blood stops them. She cleans with tissues. He starts again. A sudden yelp, she stops, brings his hand to her lips.

It's like being scolded by a girlfriend.   
Which has never happened before.   
It's ... She loves him but she hates him.   
She forgives him but never wants to see him again.

When he reaches the Atonements and Confessions, she cries. It's silent. He misses her criticism. Her jokes. Her naivety. He misses her truth. She doesn't fold into herself, her fingers don't grip him any tighter. She just sobs. 

He tells her of the torture methods. His tools, his equipment. How it can become challenging because sometimes, with all the writhing against the pain, they _can_ escape and attack him. Jacob taught him a while back how to fight hand to hand, they became closer during their lessons. He thinks they're closer than Joseph and either of them.

Jacob nods his agreement, thankfully.

That's probably why they are happy to share Jade, to have a life with her. "It's tricky but what part of their life hasn't been?" he mutters with a small smile. 

When it's all over, she lets go of his sweaty hand, Jacob unleashes her, and she steps into the shower with her clothes on, Jacob trailing behind. They strip to their boxers and bathe her. 

She touches their skin, pinches at them, runs fingers through their beards, stares into their eyes, licks at their lips, finds ways to make them _human_ again. She ignores their questions, their requests. They've spoken their truth now. 

It's up to her.

And as they pat her dry and dress her in Jacob's clothes, she asks to see Joseph. 

-Jade-

I punch the wall. 

Jacob jumps on me, but it's too late. The wall is bruised or I am. I can't think straight.

They killed a looooot of people. In...horrific ways. They love me but they kill, however, they are capable of loving...And killing. 

I try to punch the wall again. 

Jacob wraps his arms around me, threatening chains. 

It's not...it's not chains that I need. 

I need them. 

I need to know. 

I turn in his fleshy jail, wrap my arms around his neck and climb up him, my legs around his waist. He looks at me, blank eyes. Waiting. The first man he killed, he ate. I try to see him as a cannibal. Apparently, a ONE TIME cannibal. Is it still cannibalism if it happens once? Is he like a "you had to be there and suffer like I did" kinda guy or does he chew on toes on the regular??

He tightens his arms around me, his lips going thin. He knows I'm thinking. 

He does kill people after the fact, though. I wonder if I should ask him to stop, or order him? Threaten? Mock?... What do I do? 

Could this be like a test? I like him still but maybe he not kill people? Maybe it's like weaning him off death. Leave a chalkboard - he kills 10 for Monday, try to aim for 9 for Tuesday? 

I rest my forehead on his, suddenly tired. A smile hits my lips as I realise this is probably why they do it. 

So old n grumpy.

Well, I can still smile around them. 

Does that mean I'm a monster? Are they monsters? What is a monster?

"Jade, you wanted to see me?"

That wasn't Jacob.

I close my eyes against his forehead, settled in the friction between us, and having had the moment decided for me, I slide off his chest. 

John steps forward and tucks my shirt in, shifts my sleeves about, does anything he can to skim my flesh, and ends with a brief kiss on the brow.

He tidies me up like a child. 

And sends me off to church.


	55. Candy and nuts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade tries to deal with the truth appropriately and as a successful adult. Also, there's a penis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi!!!! How we bobbin along, peanut brittle? Had a bit of a rough n crumbly week but I'm hopeful that eating half a coffee cake would obliterate all that bullshit. 
> 
> Plus!! I have a new fic coming out toooooomorrow. Same game, different premise. We be fucked, huh? How we ever supposed to leave this game? Tis improbable. We pretty much live here. It's the only place in our lives that's smooth and muscular penisy. It's more fun when you write about it. Go on... *nudge*... Write yourself some sex. This is why toys exist like that one that sucks. Literally🎈
> 
> Soooooo Jade has to pop in on Joseph, and then there's a thing and then some stuff and like *pow* and then nomnomnomnom and then there's like a wooooosh and a smack and then it crawls on top of you until 🙌
> 
> Good luck, fwuffbutts! 💜😘

The door closed behind me. 

Not to make it super dramatic or anything but Jacob closed the door _carefully._

He's not a _close the door carefully_ kinda guy. He's slammy slammy, big dicked, stick his thick fingers in your mouth kinda guy.

And a cannibal. 

Huh. 

"Hey, this is one of my boyfriends. He once admitted he ate a man, he enjoys long walks in the forest, and if he thinks you're a pain in his ass, he'll either kill you or spank you." 

... It's nice to think that I'll work on that. Like I'm not automatically thinking GETMETHEFUCKOUTAHERE. I have an actual, albeit honest, sentence that I need to work on so Jake doesn't get straight up stared at like he's a monster.

There's that word again.

Is he? Am I? Were they?

I feel like I've evolved since...yesterday. But there's still work to be done. Fuck knows what "work" is.

Any who. Door. Entrance. Joseph, sitting at his desk. All murdery. I mean, not presently, but maybe later? Has he got blood on him at all? I can't see any but there's only one light on in here and it's quite mut... 

"Dearest love. To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you decided on my brothers choices yet?" 

My brothers choices.

Like brownie OR cookie dough. 

Not murder OR torture. 

"Jake ate a man, hopefully one time, and Johnny occasionally drowns people, and they both enjoy regular acts of murder." 

Joseph smiled carefully, placing his pen neatly beside his Dear Diary, and stood up, hands clasped together in... Avoidance?? Fuck knows. Sometimes I wish he would bounce about or swear again!! Yes! That'll be cool. 

"Jacob ate a man to survive. We cannot understand what he went through. He saw Death." Joe tickled his fingers along my shoulder. "He saw Death when it whispered in his ear. My brother _survived,_ my love, and I would imagine his mind screams with pain each night." 

"I don't think he regrets it. Does he? Would you if you ate to survive." 

"Would you? We both know you killed to survive."

To-fucking-che.

"I want to like him. I want to like him when he smiles at me, when he rolls his eyes at me, when he eats me out...." PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT, KEEP GOING. "...When he studies his papers littered across his desk, and when he wakes me up from those nasty headaches I get with a brush of fingers along my brow. I want to like him, Joe. And no. We survived differently. He was alone in his mind, like I was. I managed to eat _around_ human flesh, though. However, I had access to trash. I don't think the empty desert has trash." 

I perched on the edge of his bed, grabbing his glass of water beside me and sipping at it hungrily. "I guess it'll take time." Joseph sits beside me on his bed, leaning against my arm and threading his bony fingers through mine. "Everything is different now, to see Jacob as "ProtectorMan" when he doesn't always protect people... "

"He does when it's the right thing to do."

"Who decides what's right?"

I can hear Joseph's mind working but he doesn't say anything until I nudge him, and cheekily whisper. "You're gonna say God, ain't ya?" 

He tuts quietly, a small unwanted (by him) smile tugging at his lips. "You're different than the rest of my flock, my love. And yet, I feel we are connected by a Greater power." 

Resting my cheek against his shoulder, I yawn sleepily, blowing at a dangly strip of Joseph hair that floats down from above. "He has a wicked sense of humour, huh? You'd probably all slice n dice me up but here I am, _shackin_ up with your brothers."

"Indeed."

"So...Jacob eats and Johnny drowns. Is my life gonna be avoiding spilling ketchup on myself and not splashing about in water higher than two inches, or will they just... Let me live? No theatrics, no bye bye, pecan pie etcetera(?)"

"You already know the answer to that question, my love. You will live with them, and they will love you."

Yeah...yeah. 

"And everybody else?" 

"...Will be judg..."

"No!! Circles!! There are circles. Sure, we could say that Jake etc kills for love, but why does that only apply to the Seed family? What if a bastard loves someone, and they kill because of that! Or a ...anybody?? We could _all_ use that excuse. I just don't think we should lay out our rules like that. Every life from now on _has_ to be more precious than John's "whoopsy, they drugged the fuck up so buhbye then." I mean, look at Effie! She's really young! Only a little older than I am, how's she going to react when she finds out that you're killing everyb...ever... " I stare at Joe, his focused eyes now wavering.

No. Not my Eff. 

My hand smacks Joe back onto the bed as I barrel past him to his bathroom again, watered down bile is all that's left. I sag back against the sink behind me, the plainly tiled bathroom spinning. 

"Jade?" Joe falls to his knees, his hair loosely framing his face. "My love, you've gone pale." He grabs my wrist with his hand, and another to his hip, and I barely hear the tinny voice of a far away probable murderer, at this fucking rate, get ordered terribly, fucking _ridiculously_ politely for the doctor before everything goes fuzzy and I black out.

-John-

"This is ridiculous, Johnny! I don't need this shit. Just feed me Cheeseburgers or you, and I'll be prancing about." 

John had given up trying to keep his love to lie down on the bed by conventional means, and was currently straddling her warm, silky thighs to keep her in her place. Joseph's bed didn't have supportive metal bands like the other two brothers did. This was the only way. 

At least, that's what he told himself. 

"Darling, you must remain. You've had a terrible shock, and you need time for the medicine to work." John caressed her inner thigh, tempted by this position. His brothers had gone about their normal business, Jacob forcing himself to remain in this Bunker instead of his own to stay close. 

His Sinners would have to wait, cooking in their own fears as John had ordered that part of his Bunker to have the temperature raised as a sort of... Baptism, perhaps? He sighed as Jade continued to curse him out, perhaps they could _sweat_ their past out of their pores.

"What you giggling about, Seed?" His dearest love asked as she squirmed beneath him, her arm latched to a bag of saline. "If you get horny, I swear I will steal your penis." 

That got his attention. "And how, pray tell, will you accomplish this, my lovely, exquisite girlfriend?" 

"What?! Johnny, you've never called me that??" 

John quirked his head. She was right. "My _girlfriend_ , dear. And I'm your boyfriend, one of two." 

Her mouth dropped open, and John took that as a clear indication that her next question _must_ be stolen away by a kiss. It was quick, subtle, delicious, and biting enough that John didn't realise that she wanted to stop. 

"John! Wait.." Jade gasped, licking him off her broken lips. "...Before we do the sex, I need to know that you're not going to murder all of the people." 

"All of the people?"

"Yes! Look, I'm considering moving on from your past, but I don't want to wake up tomorrow to a family picnic slash execution! Wondering if somebody is off because they're sick or dead shouldn't be on our minds anymore. You're a lawyer, right? Either that or you're a law nerd. Can we figure out a way past this so I can move on from your dislike of living people?" 

"It's a lack of trust, and a knowledge that everybody lies. I don't dislike every person, just those that hurt my family."

"Did the corpses floating down the river like Ophelia hurt your family?"

"A few tried, yes. But many of them simply were turned by the Bliss. We were to understand that this means that they weren't meant to be with us."

"Johnny, _I_ sherbeted you a few times. That shit is wicked powerful." 

John jumped up, revelling in her squirm as he accidentally grinded his semi hard dick into her crotch. "Yes!! That is it!! _Wicked_ powerful!"

She rolled her beautiful eyes and scoffed like he was a naughty boy. "That's not what I mea..." John unzipped his jeans. "John!! Not now! We gotta speak about this!" 

He beamed down at her, knowing he didn't have long simply added to the fun. He slipped his hand into his front pocket, sliding out a fun little toy he wanted to try. It sucked _for_ him.

And she _should_ be punished. She wasn't quite as tied down as he'd like but he was a man of many talents, and that included ripping out an empty IV and wrapping the cable about the wooden headboard. One hand was free, and as he threaded his fingers through it, wincing at the slight pinch of her nail just as John flicked on the toy, he knew that while he had considered himself an artist, he never quite considered himself to be anything more than a semi-talented man when it came to sex. 

He was usually too far drugged or boozed up to make the perfect woman scream. Nudging the shorts leg up and skimming her panties aside, he bit his lip as he recalled the exact position.

Just...there. 

Beautiful. 

John brushed his thumb along her fold, knowing the dryness wouldn't last. As the sucking noises were muted by the dressing of her lower half, he decided this would be the time to address the truth. 

That John Seed died as John Duncan. What was reborn by Joseph held onto both Johns. 

The sweet innocence twisted and warped by faith.

John cupped her cheek with his free hand, his thumb brushing the part of her lip not in suffering. "Dearest love. I promise I will not kill any longer _unless_ they were to bring terrible harm to my family, or to you. However, I cannot say that I will stop bringing suffering to those who's Sins corrupt their souls. We must free them, minx. But I have spoken with Joseph and we will make use of the prison cells. If they were to try and fail to harm us, then they will feel pain, but we'll lock them up. Hell, we'll even give the choice of what to do, minus death, to the person who was at harm."

He started to feel the warmth coiling, her squirming bottom trying to pull away from the sucking against her clit. Like riding a sexy minx, John held on. "Say that this foolish man were to be caught, what would you do?" 

His minx caught his thumb on her tongue, sucking him right back. "I'd kick him really hard in the balls. Then force him to spend the next seven years trapped listening to Joseph's teachings." 

John snorted, letting go of her hand to rest his against the smooth plains of her stomach. "Tut tut, minx. You lie on his bed and yet you shame him."

A naughty glint hit her full on. "I'd ride your dick and shame you." 

John, delighted, smiled slyly at her gasping beneath him. Do you even know what that means, minx?" 

"No!!" She burst into breathless giggles. "I heard it in a song once. Teach me?" 

He laughed, caught up in the ridiculous moment. "Of course, minx. We're going to write our own songs." 

John's sexy humming voice was tossed aside when Jade nearly bit off his thumb amongst the amount of hilarity coming off her. He was supposed to be fucking her into nothingness and she was laughing madly at his usually successful smooth lines. 

"Now now, minx. That was one of my finest lines made on the spot. Let me teach you about appreciating the...*gasp*"

She grabbed his cock. The laughing stopped and her exquisite eyes were on his, her tongue flickering at his thumbnail. 

"Got ya."

-Jade-

I wanna try, I wanna try, I wanna try!!! 

Okay, don't yank.  
Or squish.  
Or twist.

Okay, wooooo up goes my hand, and there's like a juicy bud thing at the top. That's like the Johnny juice, right? I coat my thumb in it, rubbing slowly in circles over the tippy top as Johnny almost falls off my lap.

Eeeeee.  
Okay, keep going.

Up and down, his hand covers mine, up and down faster and faster. He closes his eyes which is a shame cos I wanna see them roll to the back of his head. Up and down, now more come dribbling out, he doesn't realise so I stop, run it along my fingers, up and down, it's smoother now, his hand lets go of mine so he can lean back on the bed, up and down, I let a finger roll the edge of the uppy bit, he bucks. Up and down, now more come but my hand is too wet. 

So I lick. Like a lolly pop. One long lick. 

He comes, narrowing avoiding me and threading across Joseph's headboard in long strips.

Whoops. Maybe it's mayo. Maybe it's yogurt. I wonder how Johnny will explain it. He'll most likely try before I step forward with "It's freshly made Johnny juice". 

He collapses back against the bed, and I tuck his Johnny jr back in his pants, carefully zipping him back up. 

While he's not looking, maybe I can... "Don't even...think about...it." John gasps out, a surprisingly strong finger starts dutifully squirming its way up my shorts as I try to fight it off, and it _wriggles_ the lil wanna suck, gonna fuck thingy around as that coil begins to unfairly tighten again. 

"Can't we just fuck you?" I ahhh ...ask, flopping against the pillow as the coooockinghell...coil tightens. I can't find enough of John to stuff in my mouth so I stuff my hand in my mouth with John on it. It tastes basically the same. 

Something sucks as he pulls at it like a Chinese finger and my hips tries to follow him right up away from my body, and then he pushes down, twisting against my clit like he's drilling for oil. 

It's not oil that spills out of me. 

I sink into the cotton sheets, John collapsing beside me, his head tucked into my neck, gasping shallow breaths before a water canteen is forced against my lips. 

"You're supposed to be resting, pet." Jake appears, smacking John over the back of his head. "You're not supposed to fuck her, Johnny." 

John slides off my hips, curling into my side with a cocky smile on his beard. "Jus too tempted, Jake." 

I sputtered as he pulled the water away, rivers cascading down my chin. "Hiii, big hunky chunky meat man..." I beam up at him, all fuzzy and damp. 

He bends, his thick tongue lapping at my chin like a cat before shoving all the moisture back in my mouth when he shoves himself inside of me (his tongue! Lessen your horny). "Hey, trouble. C'mon, we gotta talk." He lifts me up to him, yanking the makeshift tie away with one hand while he holds me to him with the other arm (holy moly). 

John goes to follow, clumsily sliding off the bed, but gets another affectionate smack to his head from Bake. "Not you, kid. Whatcha think Joe is gonna do to you when he finds your seed on his bed? Clean yourself up." 

His brother grumbles, even more so when I stick my tongue out at him.

"I did tell ya not to tease the college boy. He excels at having a stick up his ass." Jacob growls into my ear as he kicks John's door open. 

"Why are we in here?" 

"My room stinks of sick. Give it a day or two and we'll strap you to the right bed. Now..." Jacob drops me on the edge of John's bed, an accidental hiss escapes my lips when my toes smack his jeans. "...You forgive us? I wanna move on."

"Move on?"

Jacob couches ahead of me, his heavy mitt scuffing his shaved skull then wrapping itself around both my hands. "Sure. Got shit to do, punishments to wrap up etc. You with me, babe?" 

He's always been so forward...except when it came to admitting to eating people. I think back to that death attempt, my glance to the side where Jacob placed the death raspberries after I admitted I wanted to live. 

With them. I chuckle, Jacob's hands tightening over mine. 

They really do love me. 

So I'll make this quick.

"I don't forgive you..."

A hint of...? What? Pain? Acceptable? 

"...Because it's not for me to forgive you. The people you killed should have that option..." I tug my hands away, one left behind to caress his rough beard. "...And since they can't, I want to believe this'll help."

I punch him right in the eye. 

Now, my fist, while tiny in comparison to...most people, has been taught recently by Dar. So it knocked Jake on his ass. 

I admit I giggled.

I think I'm supposed to be all "yeeeeah, bitch" then spit, but I giggled. Even more when Jake shot up and crushed me to the bed. "You _done,_ pet?" He growled.

I tickle my fingers along his ribs. "I think they're happ...ier then they were before. Just don't kill or _eat_ anybody else. Please?" The lightest blue skims his eyes, and he bites my collarbone, his teeth merely skimming the skin.

"We'll see, pet. It's a different world now." 

I cling onto what he says. "Yes, it is. So let's not make it like the last one." I lean forward, brushing my lips against his in a tender non-bitey way. He encourages me to do naughty penis stuff with the non too subtle grind of his heavy hips, but I still have one final thing I need to do. 

I lift myself up, Jacob allowing me, and walk towards the door...

Just as it opens.

"John, wat..." Jake tries to warn him.

But to no avail.

*smack*


	56. Through trying waves of orgasms, we ponder why we nipped the ball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what horny Author would do if she could chain them to a wall🎈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyooooo pickles!! 💜
> 
> In two days, it'll be ONE YEAR, since I first posted Jade. Can you fucking believe that??? Is there anybody who was there from the beginning still? I feel like we've lost everybody since the beginning. I'm still proud of posting, it's kinda cool, you know? Like, I'm still at STRUT level confidence.
> 
> Of course, it was different at start when she just had to save his dumb pious ass from a bitch cougar. It was like every sentence that I could use, went right into a notebook. Now, we're entering penisland, I write secretly in my notebook, and sometimes I giggle. 
> 
> Like, a lot. In public. If you ever bump into a randomly giggly person, then, Hi, that's me 👋
> 
> So, two days!! Think delightful about penis thoughts. Like our Jade. She's coming into a new world. Literally. 
> 
> Love my picklepies 💜💜💜

Okay, this was wildly unfair.

Totally inappropriate.

Amazingly hot.

At least give me a fucking tv show to watch or I dunno...boxing?! Come on...

I was chained to the wall, slightly nude, face to the wall, ass bare to whoever kept popping in on the regular to spank me, or tickle me, or change the vibrator thingy, or randomly throw cold water on me. 

Dear Jebus, I hope it was Bacon or Johnny cos how the _fuck_ do I explain this??

"Whoopsy daisy, I appear to have tripped in the nude and caught myself to this wall in a spreadeagle position. Happens to everybody."

No? No.

The spanking was certainly Jacob, let's face it. He was all crass and delicious. Occasionally, it was Johnny, smelling of sweat. Jake didn't really smell like sweat, he stank of outdoors, weirdly enough. Like still reeks of wood and wild beasts. 

It must be my imagination, which, I gotta say, is going _wild_ with this perfect view of a steel wall. Sometimes I looked down and saw my own breasts, of which one currently had a little clampy thing attached. Every now and again, it would pinch and shock. It wasn't even timed, just random. It's like whenever John's penis was thinking of me.

I only gave him a black eye!! I was originally gonna kick his balls in but I need them as like a back-up to his penis. All of that genuine area makes them groan. And lick it, and woahhhhhh!!! Buck off the bed. That's why I keep doing it, because it's funny. And hot.

I snort laugh remembering last night when I ducked under the shorts, lifted John's floppy penis out the way when he was asleep and nipped his ball and he fell off the bed. It wasn't even a roll, he literally _bounced_ off the bed. It was so funny!! I pretended I was asleep, which was successful up until I giggled. 

And that's where the idea for this happened. 

I have zero regrets. But I'm not gonna tell them that. 

They're behind today. Jacob ordered his men to hold hands and guard the entrance like a human fence, I assume. Johnny shoved a croissant in my mouth and stood there staring while I sucked and chewed at it carefully as he had taken away my ability to hold the damn thing. 

Then he had disappeared into the shower. About fifteen minutes after he had taken one? Yea...

So, here I am. Waiting for my next fondle. 

Oops! Speak of the penis. The door slams shut, pounding boots. I sniff, it's Jacob. He smells like wet dog. ... I'm not sure if I should ask. 

I feel the barely there touch as something grazes the heat of my butt. A palm carefully caresses the cheek, a thumb smoothing round and round. This is fine. I can handle this. It disappears, and I breathe out. 

Is that it? That's not mu...WHOOPS!! SOMETHING!!! My cheeks are separated, and a cool wet juice?? smooths against my puss by two hot fingers. I squeak as something harder than penis slips inside of me, a light tug then back inside _painfully_ slowly. 

And then he lets go, and it's stuck there. Right fucking there!! Just sitting there. Filling me up. Not moving. This isn't the sex, right? I frown at the wall. Maybe this is like a hard on for Jake not Jade? Like I can't even...oop!!! Two hands are cupping my breasts, a finger flicking at the metal clasp, and what is that?? Like a tv remote?? 

Do I get to watch tv?! This is okay! I wonder what's on, thoug...NO NOPE!! WAIT!!

"Wait!!! Why is it?!! Nope!! The door slams shut, and the feeling intensifies. 

And everything is just...wonderful.

-Jacob-

Done. He was done for the fucking day, and yesterday's work was finished, too. Shit, he was tapped out. There'd be no sex tonight, he just wanted to curl up with the steak he had ordered in one hand and his goddess in the other. 

Fall asleep like that, he didn't care. 

One of the Judges had escaped and gone into some sort of fit after giving birth to a litter. It had attacked and killed two of his lower level men, almost ripped the arm off a woman. He'd had to run the entire distance of that fucking tunnel with her blood spattered across his entire upper body and a scream that will haunt him, until she finally passed out in his arms. 

They had vehicles for that tunnel getting set up, but they need to be triple checked as a fire would be hell down here. A fire in _that_ tunnel would be especially worse. They needed more fire stations up and down and an emergency medical unit at least at two positions, and fully occupied. They had enough people, they could do their damn jobs. 

No fuckin about. 

There was a sort of...issue that they hadn't considered. The Angels, once a type of manual labour for the Project, had now become slightly more coherent. Even able to accomplish more than labour. It was a test, a challenge. Faith, of course, was full of happiness as Joe had been persistent in his praise, but, most likely, it was the Bliss production weaning off that had caused this, not Faith and not God. 

Whatever, he has his own shit to deal with. If they ended up as bout as smart and as Strong as the lower members then that'll be helpful down the line, Jake guessed, nodding his head at his Chosen guarding the family area. But right now, the possibility of war or, at minimum, a battle, had to be at the forefront of their minds, not pissing about and chasing after little more than zombies.

He dispersed his men, ordering them to their bunks or secondary positions. Kicking the door open, the smell of sweat and sex hit him hard, as did the loosened underwear of Johnny making a mess of _his_ pet.

"Five minutes, brother." Jacob ordered, ignoring the slapping and sorting his files out at his desk. He shrugged his jacket off, dropping it on the back of his chair, and disappeared into the bathroom, a pair of fresh boxers in his hand. The squeaking of his pet automatically went straight to his cock, and he started to become harder and harder. 

Jacob stroked himself, stripping the rest of his clothes off and stepping into the shower. A moment later and he couldn't quite jerk off, he needed...

Ah brilliant. John had unchained Jade from the wall, and carried her in, passing her over to Jake cos her legs were trembling like mad. She'd been turned on most of the day, the setting set to low but enough that her near virgin pussy could feel it. 

"Bacon? John... He wouldn't...! And there was...penis!! Much penis...and...you...you..." She curled up, fast asleep in his arms as the water pounded her shaking body. 

John smirked down at her, tossing his shirt and boxers on and leaving Jacob to the mess he left behind. They'd have to talk about stains an shit. 

He was still hard as a rock but she was tapped the fuck out. Jacob placed her down in the corner of his shower and jerked off beside her, smiling gently as her hand brushed his seed floating on the surface of the water. "Jake... You miss me..." She mumbled, falling back to sleep again. 

No worries, pet. He had an entire life where he would never miss. 

-John-

John fell to his knees beside the mess he'd made. The mess _she'd_ made. A bucket of hot soapy water sat beside him and he got to work. Usually, he'd leave the Sins to be scraped or hosed away by lesser members but this was different. 

This was love. 

And when he walked in an hour before Jake had showed up, his love was cussing like a sailor on leave. 

She couldn't stop the minute vibrations against her clit. If there was anything the Seed brothers excelled at, it was it tying up troublesome beasts. And she was...so fucking troublesome. 

A broken nose, and he looked like shit from the swelling. He'd had to confront his Sinners that day, and John imagined most of his exuberant words fluttered off into the air vents with what lay on his features. 

That bitch, Hudson, had even laughed at him. Even as she knelt before him, she felt the _need_ to mock. A later hour and he'd take pleasure in her Sins.

At least it was Jacob's turn to punish Jade tonight. It felt too damn tempting to strip to nothing and _slide_ his long dick inside her dripping warmth. Just kneeling here amongst the spillage, he could still taste the salty sweat and the delicious, creamy sex that spilled from her.

It was strange, John's life. Dozens, if not hundreds (that he can remember) of men and women. All experienced, most paid by the thousands per hour. 

And none of them mattered because none of them loved him, and he never loved them in return. 

Could John really just be THIS content...forever? 

Why ask, you foolish man? Fate is a fool's game. 

-Staci-

"Why, though? Why would they look like that? Who the fuck clouted John? Did they die?"

The Sheriff shrugged, slouching back against the small pillow left behind. "I don't know, kid. Look, we're stuck here, okay? We gotta just keep our heads down and..."

An arm stuck out of a cell further along. "Sheriff, don't you fucking dare!! We can _take them out!_ We jus gotta get our hands on one of those AKs back in the other bunker."

Hudson swore up a storm, kicking the bars to her cell. "You're shit out of luck, Marshal. We don't even know where that bunker is, and what? We're just gonna run down miles of tunnels, no weapons, and find a securely locked double set of doors. Piss off..."

"I am the _Marsh..."_

Staci immediately leapt on that bullshit, fed up after having spent weeks with that uppity cop clerk. "Of what?! There's no law anymore, Burke! You saw the explosions, we _all_ did! We only have each other now, and these pious fucks."

A familiar voice emerged from down the corridor. "Well, that's not very nice, is it? And for all we do bringing you into our family." Johnny Seed, too damn happy for him.

A clang hit the other cell, probably Hudson throwing her boot at the door. It was all she had but she did it often. "Fuck off, AppleSeed. We didn't ask for this horseshit." She spat out. Staci had worked with her long enough to know the tremble in her voice. It's what knocked men out after coming too damn close. A level of fear that griped at her when it came to cocky men. 

"Tut tut, Hudson. You're ours now, and we're only too happy to sweat you out one by one. Tomorrow, I'll piiick..." He danced his fingers in the air mockingly, like a child choosing a chip even though they all belong to him. "...You!" He beamed down at Hudson, crouching to her level as she perched on the cell bed. "Get some sleep, dea...Hudson. Tomorrow, you're you've got a long day." 

He practically skipped up the corridor, his fingers skimming against the cell bars. 

"What the fuck was that about?" Hudson asked, sticking her head against her bars and watching him leave.

The Sheriff appeared, shoving his shirt into his pants like he did before he hit the sack. "What you got, kid?"

"Nothin, I guess, boss. He just seems... Indecisive, and not in that fake shit way he usually is." 

Staci had picked up on it, too. But he didn't want to add his opinion here until he'd nailed what had changed between the brothers. The air felt tighter, like more antsy. The project barely took any notice of the four police officers but somehow managed to be furious at everything else.

Completely different than when that rookie had been murdered.

He skimmed his fingers through his grown out shaggy black hair and flopped down on his bunk. 

He'll figure it out later.


	57. To lick or nom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entirely a trial smut Chapter before you hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo!!! Hiiii babies!! 
> 
> How are we, my chickenbutts? It's calming down a bit down, the stress etc. Like there's an edge of horror but it's covered in marshmallows but those marshmallows are death marshmallows. 
> 
> I'm jogging along with a new story after Josie, hoping it doesn't suck. It does appear to be going okay. I was a bit befuddled but I'm usually befuddled.
> 
> Happy full year of JADE btw!! We're JUST about to make it to the top ten (for length) in this topic!! Very exciting. I told my parents.
> 
> This Chapter is purely SMUTTYSMUTSMUTSMUT. I know what's coming, now you know what's coming.... Let's just blame it on the *insert nasty vegetable here*. It's just easier that way than hating Author. Author has got to write tough times. I mean, I sobbed like an idiot writing Josie. My new fic has a hella twisted ending... It's tough butts, I gotta say. 
> 
> Any whooooos, see you tomorrow for Josie and next week for Jade. Gotta stop writing names starting with J 😅
> 
> Later, beans 😘

-Jade-

Couldn't sleep. Must be all the love of penis. Too excited, need to... Oh but they were asleep, too. Johnny had somehow managed to wrangle me away from Bacon, wrapping his arms around me and tying them up in a knot around my belly. Bake just slept, no touching. I liked him touching me. He was like a big, angry, muscular fluff. 

And that's not including his penis.

I sigh softly, wriggling out of John's grip one inch at a time. By the time I'm crouched at the end of the bed, I slip a shard of metal out from behind my ear and unlock my chain. 

If I'm quiet, they won't even know. 

I wish they'd let me wear more than boxers, though. The front penis pocket is nice and everything but really it's just an excuse for them to keep me in their rooms less I bumble about with my breasts out. 

I don't mind that so much, but Jake promised a _hundred_ punishments per flash witnessed, unless for medical reasons. He had John sign a witness statement! And don't think I didn't notice the tiny writing at the bottom that mentioned the witness also getting his hundred.

Jackass.

I tap quietly to my couch, curling up with a leg underneath me and one hanging loosely and just barely tickling the rug. My body is content but sore. It seems every corner has been beaten, every curl bitch slapped.

It _hurts._ There's commitment to the loving, tender spankings, and then there's just "that fucker done broke my toes". I allow the fluff from the rug to sooth, gently gliding my sore toes through the fluff. This is nice. Maybe I can market this as...

I squeak as a heavy load of human drops beside me, one long, muscular arm wrapping around my belly and squishing me into it.

"Should I even bother to chain you up anymore?" It asks, growling into my ear. It nips at the edge, pressing its teeth into the flesh. Suddenly, I'm on my back, and a tug drags my leg up and over its hip. Jacob stares, licking his lips as I smile up at him. "Gonna chain you by the wrists next time, shove a toy in ya for each time you flee."

Wut? "I'm not fleeing! I just couldn't sleep."

He raises that damn eyebrow. Maybe I can chain that down. "You can not sleep and still lie on the damn bed."

"There are two penises on that bed, and I _always_ get in trouble when I play with them!" 

He scoffs, ducking down to pinch at my nipple. "That's cos you play with them while we're either asleep or in public." 

I slide my hand down the front of his shorts, poking tentatively at the semi hard penis nestled there. "What about now?" 

He smirks, hissing when I poke a little too hard. "Tell ya what. You got one full minute to do whatever you want from this position." His muscles tighten as he sets himself up, leaning against my couch beneath me with my leg over his hip. 

"But I wanna... Taste??"

He presses a brief kiss to my lips. "If you can't from there, then you can't. Sixty seconds. Go, pet." 

Oh my fuck, oh my fuck.

He's near pinning me to the couch, he's so close that his dick is grazing my belly. His arms have caged me either side, one foot on the floor and the other leg bent into the cushions. 

Puss, you've trained for this.

"50 seconds."

I smile cheekily, and begin to squirm, scooting my butt from side to side, inch by inch as I get closer to my goal. He watches from up above, his intense blue eyes simply following. He's useless against me.

This is awesome.

My leg is still over his hip, but I don't need it. The muscle in my thigh burns but it understands the implications of the moment. 

"40 seconds, pet." 

I'm all scrunched up like a tissue, directly below the penis.

"No biting, huh?" Jake mutters from up above.

Too bad, old man. You said "anything you want".

I slide the hard penis out, and my heart races. I lick along the upper bit, laughing when Jacob curses up a storm. Using my teeth, I _gently_ nibble as the lowest part I can reach, following with my tongue. He's all salty and bitter and... I lick a long strip before pressing the tippy top against my lips and sucking it in my mouth. 

Jacob snarls. Muttering curses and punishments. I smile against him and he threatens me more. "Never again... Fuc... Next time... You gotta... Fuck..." 

This excites me. His vague threats mean nothing when I have him in my mouth. 

"20! Fuc... You be careful, pet..."

I suck a little, watching his face for a reaction, and when he nearly falls off the couch, I know I have it. 

Jacob snarls. "You gotta...Don't use your... Shit. .."

Yeah, that's helpful. 

I suck a little more, swirling my tongue loosely around the Jacob penis, my hand clenching onto his calf to prevent him actually falling off the fucking couc...

He yanks himself out of my mouth, and hops onto the carpet. Bake tucks himself back in and drags his fingers across his scalp, barely avoiding looking at me. "TIME!! Time, pet. Fuck. ..you... Where?? You need to be trained ta... Shit... Look, pet. Where the fuck did you learn howta..?"

I blush a touch, rolling over onto my side. "A combination of strip club music and accidentally walking in on a birthday treat in a bathroom at a burger restaurant."

I've never seen him look so astonished which is why I giggle. He crosses his arms angrily, firming his stance into typical Jacob fashion. "Well, it's just something else I gotta teach you." 

I smile coyly, picking at the edge of the couch. "I dunno... You seemed to like it." 

"Fuckin loved it, but you gotta spread it out. It's not a race." Jacob crouched down beside me, brushing my curls into a ball at the back of my neck. "Take your time. The goal is to make me see stars, not galaxies." 

I lean forward and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "You gave me sixty seconds." 

He shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "And don't I regret it." 

He scoops me up, pulling me into his broad chest and carrying me to the bed. "Now come on. I gotta early meeting and John's dropping you off at the library on the way." He places me on the bed, shoving me into the middle where John immediately wraps his arms around my belly. "Do I gotta chain you up? We're awake in two." 

"Nah..." I reach out, tugging him in beside me. "...I already did what I needed to." 

-John-

"JohnnyJohnnyJohnnyJohnn..."

"Aig..Alright, I'm awake. Get offa me." 

Something nipped at his nose, swirling its tongue around and around and around...

"Oop! I felt that. How is your penis awake before you?" A hand patted his stomach, making its way blindly towa...

A new voice, heavy with sleep, entered John's world. "Nope! Get your ass out of bed, John. And you..." The slight weight was lifted with a squeak. "...Shower, now." There was a recognisable slapped bottom and then padding of bare feet into John's washroom. 

"Come on, kid. We got a half hour and you still gotta drop her ass off at the library." 

John rolled over with a groan. Why was this meeting so fucking early? They were in a war, of sorts. When were they ever _not?_

He scooted off the edge of the bed, pulling his shorts up and tugging his thin undershirt off. Tossing it to the side, he noticed a clean, white folder being read by Jake. 

"Jake? Wh..."

"Just my thoughts about the rising threat." He used the folder to smack John over the head. "Now come on. Share with Jade but no fuckin, alright? We're already late." 

John mumbled a deadly threat then stumbled over into the bathroom, dropping his shorts off at the entrance and immediately climbing into the shower, just barely scooting past the completely nude minx he loved.

"Hey Johnny. I'll just be a sec." 

Nopenope... "You missed a bit." John snatched the sponge out of her soapy hand, right ... Here... " He rubbed it against her breasts, round and round the areola. 

"John, I already cleaned those tw... Tw... Oo."

He smirked sleepily, rubbing the silky soap into her skin. "Mhmmm so filthy. Gonna have to scrub you _hard."_

Jade snorted. "You were gonna talk about your penis then, weren't you?" She ducked down, slapping his bare ass then hopped out the shower leaving John completely alone with half a hard on. 

Tease. Oh he'd chain her down with that ass of hers up and bare to him and use every toy on her pussy that he had in his arsenal. Then he'd tape her and make her watch it whenever she'd get chained to the wall so she'd always be horny, and then...

"Johnny!! Come on. Put down your penis, we gotta go." 

How did she...? Whatever. He quickly scrubbed himself down, thinking on anything else but punishing Jade, and hopped out with the towel around his waist. After scrubbing his teeth, John excited the washroom, and slammed straight into Jade who immediately lifted his arm to apply deodorant.

"Jade?! I can clean myself...!!" She pressed her lips hard to his, and continued to raise his arm, closely followed by his second arm. When she reached for his towel, that's when John pulled away. "I can dress myself!" 

"Jacob ran ahead! He said that if we're not dressed, he won't feed me! He even blocked off the family kitchen." 

John smirked, casually strolling to his drawers. "Oh dear. It seems like your destiny is in the hands of the one you tease."

There was a huff, a pause, and then she yanked his towel away and grabbed his penis. John froze. "Oh dear..." She began, her thumb circling his flesh. "...It seems like your destiny is in the hands of the one you tease." 

John breathed out slowly, she too new but cautious and, yet, teasing. Any quick movement... 

"How long we got, dearest?" 

"About...seven minutes?"

It'll have to do.

John twisted and grabbed her shorts, yanking them down to her ankles. She yelped yet still held him tight. That's fine, minx. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist, their sex separated by inches. 

"Well?" John began, his eyes flickering down. 

Her breath was short already. "I gotta... I have pants on. You're too. .. Too..."

John stuck his tongue in her mouth, sucking in the minty breath of his minx. "Finish that sentence, dear."

" ...Big... You're big."

John snarled, nipping at her bottom lip, then _crushing_ her body to the wall and ripping the foolish panties off. He slipped in easily, pounding all the way in, not even allowing her the pleasure of removing her hand. She kept it there, her fist repeatedly slamming into the both of them as she tried to match his pattern from her position halfway up the wall.

"Now, minx... What do you say?" John asked breathlessly, jolting his lithe hips back and forth. 

She smiled even as she came, gasping sweet little squeals and mewls that immediately finished him off deep inside of her. "I'm glad I... Grabbed your penis..."

He chuckled sharply, jutting his cock till he spilled every last drop. "Don't think I've forgotten your little punishment. We have one full minute to fit it up inside of you." He fondled her ass, crushing the soft skin beneath his fingers. "I think I'll increase the size, you devilish little minx." 

She came again. 

Ooh this one was his kinda trouble.


	58. Buzzy free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust a lawyer to never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!!!
> 
> How are wweeee, my busy buttings? It's a bit fucking freezing this week, so I've been writing a lot more. Almost finished a fic for after Josie finishes. It's like 5 Chapters, and is TWISTED for me 😁 Look, ma! I'm TWISTED 😁😁😁
> 
> Gotta finish Mass Effect fic, too. I never have any idea with that. Good thing about aliens and life in outer space is we're not there yet so we can make this shit up 🎈
> 
> Okay, remember that you love Author. Author is your bestest friend, or we would be if you commented more *HINT* it's okay, we still besties 😘
> 
> Loves 💜

-Joseph-

They were late, or he was early.

Either way, they needed to get on. There'd been reports of another death of a young woman deep inside John's Bunker. This one was... Displayed more horrifically. His Chosen spoke of an identical message but an entirely different suspect. 

Like they were sharing this monstrous act. 

They mustn't let Jade know. Her fragile mind, especially recently, could not take upon this trying information. If word got out that it was her that had led to this ideal... Joseph closed his eyes, his fingers automatically reaching for his forehead in despair. 

With his brothers at his side, they'd be sure to catch these culprits. They would be stridently cautious in keeping this from Jade. They would punish them but there would be no remains left behind. It would be agony, however, death would come shortly. They'd simply... Disappear. 

They would do this for the love they felt in their hearts. A life with her would never be bland, and they would lose her if she knew.

A secret to the grave.

"...Come you get to?"

"Because I'm the eldest, Johnny."

"Fuck...Jake! You can't _always_ use that excuse."

A heavy sigh. "Tell you what, you become the eldest and we'll swap places." 

" ...What if I just... " Muted whispering. 

A scoff and the familiar slap around the back of the head. "Not in this life. Look, I'll be in charge of that, alright? You've got all that expensive shit. Same fucking place we'll end up in."

The door to the meeting room edged open slowly as John eased his way in. "Yeah... I guess."

Joseph smiled warmly as his brothers entered the room, lifting his arms in welcome. "Brothers! Welcome." He waited for them to sit either side of him before he started. 

It was just the three of them today, no Chosen allowed close by. The hallway was blocked off either side by their men. 

"We have a situation." Joseph took a breath then placed the piece of paper taken from Rosie Flynn on the table, rolling it out so his brothers could see.

"This was found on the murdered body of young Rosie Flynn. She was tortured before death, and then displayed in such a cowardly way that I immediately had her taken down and brought to crematorium before anybody could see her."

Joseph glanced up to see John's eyes closed. "You knew of her?" 

John sniffed sharply, picking at the wood on the table. "Yes. She was a good person. She immediately confessed her Sins, and hugged me tightly after I marked her. Damn..."

Joseph clasped John's hand. "I'm sorry, brother." Pulling away with one final squeeze, Joseph took a soothing breath. "There's reports of another life stolen either this morning or last night. John, you and I will go down and find out more. As a lawyer, you've seen scenes of crime. Perhaps you'll see something that I cannot. Jacob, you are to assign trusted Chosen across the Bunker. Bring other people over from yours if need be. We _must_ catch these troubled souls before another life gets lost, or, even more terrible, if rumours were to spill and Jade were to find out that this is based on her." 

Jacob leaned back on his chair, the sharp scraping a sudden change to the atmosphere. "Joe, I've been writing out what's been comin, but this isn't on it. This bullshit is _not_ normal to battle or war. It's twisted."

"And what does that mean?"

Jacob pursed his lips, his pale eyes drifting. "That I can't predict what they'll do next."

-Jade-

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Hum louder, babe. They'll just think you're mental, not stuffed with a shaking, rubbery penis thing.

"HmmmHmmmHmHmHmmmm"

Very dramatic.

I've never wished for a library to have a roaring dance scene until now. How do I return the punishment? Like, can I stuff him up with something? He wouldn't even let me down from the wall before cramming this all up inside of me. I'm still soggy from Johnny juice. 

I'll just read, and hum. Loudly. Repeatedly. Maybe they won't realise I've had four orgasms. 

It's okay. It's only Dar and Elias. They're still... Mad at me. I know mad glints and they've got em. This is rare, I don't really know how to apologise here. But I have to, I need friends outside of Seeds. I wanna be like a source of good advice, and running advice, and how to crystallize lemon peel advice.

I want a job, too, but first...

"Dar, Elias, may I have a word?"

They stiffen as one and I flinch. They really are mad. 

"Okay... I wanted to apologise. I disrespected you, and I lessened the opinion of you from somebody that you really admire..." I look away stuffed full with shame when they glance at each other. "...He, Jacob, he knows that it was me, but that doesn't make you seem better in his eyes. I asked him to take the punishments on your behalf. I can take em."

"That will not be necessary." Elias spoke up, taking a step towards me. 

I stare at his boots, scuffing my own sneaker against the squeaky floor. "I already asked him this morning. He said he'd think about it." 

And I did!! Quickly, quietly, out of the way of John. Their punishments for me are vaguely puss related. I wanted a real one to help my new friends. Plus, I heard John tortures and maybe Jacob... Doesn't so much?

Meep?

"Ma'am, you don't understand the implications of what brother Jacob could... It'll hurt." 

I took a slow breath, bouncing my head and skimming my bandaged foot along my leg. "I know what I did. I coulda waited for you, but I ran ahead. I endangered you and myself, and got the pity while you got the punishment." I peeked up, smiling gently at them both glaring down at me. "I'm really gonna try not to run off without you two. I can't just ask them to change when I won't even try." 

Elias, sweet Elias, smiled back at me. It felt like a bazillion years ago when he had done last. And Dar? Well, it'll take time. He was always the more glarey of the two. 

"If you're sure, ma'am. We can take it." 

"Nope. I'm not sure. But that's part of difficult choices..." Okay, the orgasm is coming back. " ...I'm just gonn... Hi behind the... Fu... Bye!" I run off, disappearing behind a bookcase. "This is a really... Oh holy... Did you guys ever..?? Sense!! Sense... _Fucki..._ SENSIBILITY!!" I collapse against the metal bookcase, holding the book tight to my chest. "It's!! It's a good... Fucking book..." I curl up in on myself as the orgasm floats off again. 

Okay... Now I'll never read this book again without thinking of coming. Thanks, John. Maybe if I quickly yank it out, he won't ever... "Oh... Hi Effie!"

-Faith-

Something bothered her. 

It was such a wonderful plight to feel that sort of human relief again on the regular. 

But as she was led through the Bunker, on her way down to the library to delve into the Classics, Faith felt a heavy burden on her fair shoulders. Perhaps this was withdrawal. She certainly knew enough from watching her past friends go through it.

Faith's experience was fairly... Irregular to theirs. Instead of coming off one drug, she was merely forced to take another.

No, not forced. _Chosen._

Chosen.

The double doors to the library were opened by her men, allowing the scream of a familiar voice to consume them. Brothers Dara and Elias stood at the study area, their backs stiff as they guarded, a faint blush to Elias' fair cheeks... Ah.

"Dear Jade is here, my brothers?" Faith questioned, curling the edge of her lace dress around her finger in anticipation.

Dara stepped forward, eyes to the wall behind her. "Yes, Sister Faith. Miss Moretti found a book she ...desired and became _excited_ by that."

Indeed.

Faith turned to her men, effortlessly retiring them to the edges of the room. 

"Well, I'll just...check on the book, too. Perhaps lessen the excitement...?"

Faith followed the twisted bookcases to the soft breaths and quiet swears, and rounded the corner to find Jade! With a hand down... Ah.

"Oh... Hi Effie!" Her darling Petal continued to... Shift about as Faith kept her gaze to a book on a lower shelf. There was light squirming, then a gasp, then... "Got it!! Got it!! The fuckin... Okay, one secooond. .. Now!"

Faith warily glanced back to Jade, finding a bead of sweat and a faint red tinge to her olive cheeks. No... Item in sight.

"Sorry, Eff. It's all John's fault. He'll say it's me but I don't get to stuff nothing up inside of him so maybe 50/50?" She flopped back against the bookshelf. "This isn't awkward, is it? In about a week or two, you'll find us humping cos they enjoy doing that. It's not a personal thing, it's just that sometimes their penis thinks of me." 

"No...no! Yes, a little awkward." Faith admitted, twisting her fingers together."

Her Petal patted the floor beside her, Faith immediately sitting politely beside the heated Jade. She snuggled up to Faith, resting her warm cheek on Faith's shoulder. "I guess we're kinda like sisters now, huh? So that's why it's weird?" 

Faith flushed, pushing herself further into Jade's body. "Yes, I believe so." 

"So if I admit that I'm planning on breaking into John's naughty room tonight and stealing you a brand new little buzzy, then you'll just... Ignore me?" 

Faith gasped quietly, a sharp giggle escaping her lips. "That's Lust, Jade!"

"It's self-lust. Doesn't count as humpy everybody and, really, they're just hypocrites if they judge you right now." She leaned in, Faith just feeling the heat as she whispered into her ear. "Do you know how many times I've seen their...?"

"Stop!! Stop!! Okay..." Faith burst into loud, unexpected laughter, stuffing her hand in her mouth to try to contain it against the silence. "...Okay, well... Just a tiny buzzy." 

Jade bounced on the spot, hugging Faith with ecstatic giggles. "Yuuus. I promise, not a word. I'll be good as anybody but me. Drop it off tonight! They don't mind. You may see a chain but that's just the sex, really." 

Faith kissed her brow, the curls they all loved so dearly tickling her nose. "Oh I do love you so, dearest Petal." 

Jade flushed once more, her teeth sucking her lip into her mouth to chew on. Faith knew she had issues with love from speaking with the brothers, and she didn't mind that words weren't spilled as she felt it in her sou...

"Oh!! I've got an idea!" Jade gasped before burying her entire face in Faith's collarbone and even against her chest. 

"Jad... ?!" And then Faith felt it. The rumble against her skin as Jade told her that she loved her. It wasn't a sound, it was a literal feeling. 

Jade had whispered her love directly to Faith's heart. 

With a smile, she popped up again, flopping against Faith's shoulder with a happy sigh. "See? We're the smartest people in all the land. You know those penises wouldn't let me do that, too close to like romantic shit, I guess." 

Faith snuggled in close, the edges of books digging at her back. She was at peace here, the silence of the library soothing her incoming memories and the jittering of Jade's mind before she loudly admitted that "Although they do let me lick at them, so maybe I can speak to their organs, too. Just not thei..." 

"Stop!!" Faith burst into maddening giggles, covering her entire face with her hands as she tried to stop laughing. "I get it!!"

They both flopped together like sisters, laughing at the troublesome boys they like, for _very_ different reasons, who live just down the way.

-Jade-

-9pm-

"Come on, Johnny! I didn't even take it out, I just changed the batteries around. _Technically_ that's a pass."

John crossed his arms as he stood by the bed. He always tried to look as beefy as Bake but really he was too scrawny for that. "It is not a pass! I ordered you to keep it in." 

"I twirled the batteries around _from the base._ The buzzy itself didn't leave me." 

Jacob stepped out of my shower, a towel ruffling his broad shoulders. "She's got a point, John." 

I stuck my tongue out at John, the automatic response, and flopped down on the edge of my sofa. 

"You just _wait,_ minx." 

Yea, yea. You'll make me horny then I'll be horny. *gasp* 

"Hey, Jake, can I pop into John's shower tonight? He's got the upperty jet things." 

Jacob tossed a shirt over his head, popping out to nod. "Aight. Don't be long, yea? Early start."

I grabbed my towel, and jumped up to kiss his cheek. "Sir, yus Sir." With a quick tongue sticketh outage to John, who flipped me off, I ran to my door, leaving the warmth for the cool tiles of the hallway. Nodding hello to Dar and Elias, and a couple of sardines I didn't recognise so well, I darted into John's rooms and closed the door behind me. 

Flicking the light on, I rushed over to the naughty room and picked the lock. He still had my puss up on his designer table, it only took a pencil and two extra lines that shouldn't be to make me giggle like an idiot. 

I opened cupboard after cupboard of items I'd never seen before in all the colours of the rainbow and weird little clamps, large and small. The balls on string were interesting, why would that be horny? I twanged at the soft material of the blindfolds, in silk, mostly, then finally found the buzzy cupboard or, at least, the _small_ buzzy cupboard.

I think she'd like green. 

Checking it worked, I slipped it into my pocket, and left that naughty room, locking the door carefully behind me.

With a quick toss in the shower, and a rummage through his underwear drawer because his boxers were silkier on puss than Jacob's, I left his rooms, turning off the light and closing the door.

Dar and Elias hadn't left their post yet, so it was easier to sneak the few inches to Faith's room. I bumped her door open with my butt, and stepped quietly in, closing her door with a giggle. "Hey, babe, I have your... Effie?" 

"Effie?"

-Unknown-

She hadn't screamed like the others.

That's what his man had told him.

He would give her that pinch of strength, brother Jacob would be proud. 

With directions on what to do after learning of their Sinful words, and future actions from the library earlier in the day, it was almost too easy to have his undercover man simply open the door to Faith's room and destroy the Sin that had wrapped itself around her. 

They had freed her now, Joseph would forgive them their actions once he was shown to understand. She was carved into, gutted, and stuffed with the flowers that make her what she is. Hung up against the wall, his man had told him that she still lived, as impossible as it was, and the only thing she asked for once the gag had been removed was love from her sister.

See? _This_ is why she needed to be freed. God should be on her mind at the final seconds of her life, or Father Joseph. But the Heathen Whore? 

Faith had fallen too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive 💜


	59. To heaven with ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade asks that Author be forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyyyyyya!!!!!! 
> 
> How are our fwuffbutts today? 
> 
> Been a bit lazy butt this week, myself. Proper red checkered jammies call for being tucked into a ball of Author, never to return to responsibilities 🎈 Plus, Elf was on. I'll be busy buttin next week, especially with possible Mass Effect 5, which means I gotta finish my ME fic otherwise I'll be gutted by my Jez.
> 
> So, since you've not bopped me for last week and the tragic reason you're about to bop me for, we'll start to move on. 
> 
> Take care, jelly beans 💜

-Jacob-

9:35pm

Where the fuck was she?

Jacob flopped back against her soft vanilla scented pillows with a huff, disturbing John who was leaning back against the headboard, a clipboard in his hands.

"Give her a minute, she had a few orgasms today." His youngest brother muttered, tutting as he read through the spreadsheets. 

"We got a lot to do, Johnny. We can't miss another day." 

John shifted, removing his reading glasses and resting them on his hair. "You and I both know we've taught our second in commands correctly."

"But we need to make a showing, we can't just be..."

"In love? Jake, we never wanted her, we never expected her, we certainly never planned for her. But we have Jade, she's ours." John rested his bare leg against the other, turning his attention back to the clipboard. "We can allow ourselves time with what we've been gifted...Fuck knows we deserve it." 

"Five minutes."

Jacob hopped up, and made his way to her wardrobe. A lot of her clothes had been burned to ash, it was just a few shirts and vests hanging up, shifting with the movement of the wardrobe. He preferred Jade in his clothes anyways. 

He brushed his fingers along the edge of the wardrobe as he closed it. Perhaps they'd be better off moving into a set room? Maybe shifting their stuff about so when they do share their quarters, it'll feel more like a home? Hell, they've got the equipment to rip down a wall, they could just expand. 

It felt fine when it was just a living area, a study, and a bedroom set up for one, but three? Maybe he could book her in for a few nights a week, just for himself, but then he wouldn't have Jade for three nights? Fuck that.

Whatever. "Time's up. Put away your shit, we'll be sleeping when we get back."

Jacob left her room, nodding sharply at Brothers Elias and Dara. Their shift would end at 2200, not like they minded usually but it helped to have his men at his side. He made his way to John's room and slammed open the door... To darkness?

Panic clenched his heart.

_"JADE!"_ Jacob roared, turning back to the hallway. "Jade! Get your ass out here." He ignored the looks of his men and kicked open his own door. Pitch black. Turning to Joseph's, he went to kick it open but it opened just as he tried.

Joseph appeared, his cardigan round his thin shoulders and concern in his eyes. "Jacob?"

"Is she in there?"

"No, no. I've been sat on the bed for the last hour and nothing."

Jacob turned towards the final room, his keen eyes just catching John stumbling out of Jade's room. He nodded, and crossed the hall, grabbing the handle. 

...

The blood. 

At first he thought it was hers. 

He died a little that day.

Jade was curled up in her bra on the bed, a hand clenched around Faith's, who was clearly, clearly... Fuck.

The scene was another from hell. The blood, the gore, Faith's thoughtful eyes now closed to it all. Her front was covered in Jade's shirt, it had been placed recently. He could see the flowers beyond the shirt, peeking out from the edges. She hung from the wall above her bed, in a T pattern, the remains of the Bliss adding a green hue to the morbid theatrics. 

"She was cold." The tiniest voice broke Jacob in two, just as John showed up behind him, cursing up a storm.

Everything moved at once. 

Jacob paced around the bed, grabbing at Jade who didn't make a sound, merely curling into him. He walked across the hall and placed her trembling body on her bed, before ordering Dara and Elias that they'll guard this entrance with their lives. 

By the time he had returned, Joseph had entered the room and was now kneeling in the spilled blood, staring at Faith as his body rocked back and forth, while John just stood silent, pale. 

"John, you gotta get the doctor. Maybe he can..." 

John burst into tears. 

Jacob grabbed him round the shoulders, turning to face him. "John, you gotta be _strong,_ okay? I need you, brother." 

Johnny let out a small sob then left Faith's room, at least heading towards the direction of the doctor's office. 

And Jacob... He didn't know what to do now. It was already done. Maybe the doctor can figure somethin out but... He didn't notice it, maybe cos it was across the room from the body.

FOR THE LAND HAS BECOME DEFILED

In blood. A message, to Jade? To Faith? What...?

He didn't know what to... She was one of them. She should be safe. She was _safe._

He needed Jade. 

She wasn't on the bed. 

"Jade? Where...?" His heart pounded, more so when he saw the blood smeared on the sheets. Was it Faith's or...?

"Jade!" Jacob jumped a foot when a hand brushed his ankle, she was...

Under the bed? He dropped to the floor, just catching the lights of her eyes. "Jade, honey, come on out." 

Her eyes shook, and then she closed them. She looked like a child hiding under the bed from monsters, but it was more complicated than that. Monsters he could deal with. He stood up, and left the room, ordering his two most trusted Chosen to protect her. 

With her taken care of, Jacob dropped against the wall, sliding down the metal as he waited the arrival of the doctor. 

-Joseph-

3am

She wouldn't come out. 

If he was honest, he would join her.

Faith Seed was dead, now wrapped lovingly in white cloth, and awaiting cremation at the lower levels. He wanted to conduct a service, but he needed time. He needed to find the words that would bring his children together in a trying time of doubt and hardship.

If they didn't know of the murders before, they certainly would know now. They were not safe.

Joseph wanted to sleep all night and then some, but with his eldest brother sullen, and his youngest pale and quiet, it was up to the Father to help Jade rest. 

Had it been her fault? With no message beyond what was written on the wall, nobody could know. All they knew now was that a member of Jacob's Chosen had murdered Faith, but they had no way to know who. 

The only two that were trusted were brothers Elias and Dara, perhaps others from Jacob's Bunker that will need to be moved from their posts. These men who would defend them till death. That wasn't enough. For now, they'd be forced to stay together, a weapon always at hand. 

Especially with Jade. The brothers may never leave her side again.

Jacob and John were flopped out on the her couch, full of need for rest, just like Joseph. But they couldn't sleep without her. She was curled up under her bed. They knew that dragging her out in this state was a last resort. Compromise was the only way. 

Joseph lay down on the floor, and squirmed his way under the bed. It was tight down here, even the odd vanilla scented dust bunny shared the space. He rolled over, best he could, and took her cold, damp cheek in his hand. 

"Darling love, come to bed."

"Was it me?"

Joseph sighed inwardly, he knew this question would come up but hoped it would be a later query. "No, love. They killed ...Faith in your name, but _they_ killed her."

Her blank gaze stunned him. "She's not the first, is she?" 

"No. Two others have been stolen from us." 

The faint glow from her eyes faded away as she closed them. "Would it be better if I just...left? Put me in a closet somewhere, bury me under the floorboards?" 

_"Not a chance in hell, sweetheart!"_ Jacob called out, quietly listening in.

"Then what'll we do, Joseph?" 

"We watch, we wait. We remain together, as one, and we take these people out." 

Silence. He couldn't even see her down here anymore. "Can I stay here tonight?" 

Joseph smiled softly, pity in his eyes. "No." He replied, injecting her in the thigh with a sedative from Doctor Theo. She swore fairly horrifically, then immediately fell asleep, giving Joseph the chance to call his brothers to lift up the bed and allow them freedom. 

Joseph scooped her up, carrying her unconscious form to the shower and allowing John to take over and clean off the blood. 

"She's gonna be pissed in the morning." Jacob smirked, tossing the sheets in the laundry bin."

"Indeed. Well, get some rest, brother." Joseph turned to the door, a brief yawn dragging him down. 

"Joe? You wanna sleep on the couch tonight? I'd offer the bed but she has the occasional violent nightmare, and we're getting used to soothing her. Don't think Jade would mind you stealing her couch."

Joseph stopped at the door. Just this night. This one night. "Yes, thank you." He shrugged off his cardigan, catching a spare pillow tossed by Jacob, and lay down on the comfy couch, tossing an amber knit blanket over him that was draped over the back. He near fell asleep immediately with how comfy the fabric was. 

"Hey, Joe?" His eldest brother started as he flopped down on the end of the bed. "I think Faith was really beginning to like us. Jade ... She made her laugh again, and not in that trippy, giggly way. Like, a real laugh." 

Joseph knew. Of course he did. 

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Of course he did.

-Jade-

-Fuck knows am-

"Jake?" I poke, but nothing.

"Jake??" I tickle. 

Huh. Maybe I should ask John, he has me caged up in his arms, but if I pinc...

"Yea?" Jacob snorts out, a hand smearing the sleep away from his eyes. 

Just ask him. "Can our first girl baby be called Effie?" 

Even in the dark, I could see his eyes widen. "Jade, are you...?!"

"I don't think so but you and Johnny keep putting your juicy penis... Juice inside of me, and that's just baby math." 

"And you want the first girl to be called Effie? Why not Faith or. .."

I clumsily smush my fingers to his lips and half his nose. "Don't tell me her name. She didn't want me to know." A small smile hits my lips when he brushes kisses along my fingers. Comforting kisses, not horny ones. "She wasn't Faith to me, she was Effie. Effie was my sister, Effie was my...my...not a ... Penis." I sob, cramming my shirt into my mouth. "She knew! She... Knew how fiddly it was when we... We're just the women in this bit cos you don't let me out really." John squishes me in his sleep, murmuring something unknown, so Jake scoots closer, kissing my nose, licking the tears away. "You're... You're... Really into licking!" I cry out, stifling my sobs again. 

He chuckles softly. "Well, yeah, but my entire life will have your teethmarks all over me."

I smile, tears still gushing down my cheeks. He kisses them away, smearing a few with his thumb. His hand lowers and lowers, resting on my belly, the same thumb smearing my dampness on my skin. "The first baby girl will be Effie, sweetheart. You have my word." 

I nod frantically, best I can on this pillow. "Thank you. Erm... Something else that we need to...to consider is that..."

"Honey, we've also discussed it. Boy, girl, red hair or brown. We're the father, alright? You know we'll love it." 

I burst into tears again. I don't know why I didn't ask before, but yeah... Yeah, of course they're like that. They're already kinda weird just sharin me. 

He brushes his lips against mine, his rough hand still on my belly. "Now, hush up. Gonna be an emotional day today, alright? Sleep." 

"Okay..." I pinch Johnny's arm fat, squeaking as he squishes me into him. "...I'll go tell Johnny." 

I twirl horrifically in John's arms as he stirs. When he finally lets loose, Jacob immediately crushes me to him via my belly. I'm gonna spend half my life squeaking with these two, I swear.

"John? John??" I poke. "First girl we have will be called Effie, okay?" ... Nothing. Alright, he's probably fine. I sniff again, a tear rolling down my cheek. Jake brushes it away without even seeing it. You think he's got, like, super keen senses like a robo...?

_"BABY?!"_ John shoots up in bed causing me to fucking squeak again. Jacob reaches across, and I help to tug him down by accidentally grabbing his Adam's apple.   
He gurgles as he's pulled back to bed, mumbling about "babies" and "Aggie"? I correct him by softly whispering in his ear "Effie. We will love baby Effie one day." 

I see his smile now, feel it on my lips when he pulls my hand to his mouth. "Yes. We will. Effie... One day...Effie will be born."

Well, that's as close as I think that's gonna work. He falls asleep with my hand in his so I let him keep it, and scoot a little back into Jacob. "We'll get through this, honey. We have this." He mumbles quietly into my ear, and as I'm held tightly between these two slabs of Seed bread, I think he may be right. 

Effie would agree, too. I know it. We were the sisters of the no penis. I smile, hugging Jacob's arms to me. 

No, we _are_ the sisters of the no penis. 

Forever.


	60. The mourning horning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade discovers something new.
> 
> 1) She's not fond of death. Kinda sucks tbh.
> 
> 2) Sometimes she's horn at inappropriate moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii peapods!!! 
> 
> Christmas next week!!! Fuuuuuuuc me, where did THAT year go. Do not tell me it's December, it is MARCH and it's one month till my birthday, dang it. 
> 
> Of course, everybody is saying the same thing and it'll make you antsy. But you can trust me. I'm only as bonkers as I think I may possibly might be.
> 
> It's Christmas LITERALLY next week, and Jade LITERALLY is not celebrating Christmas next week so am I LITERALLY fucked, or just figuratively? I know which one I'd rather be. Between me and Jade, it ain't me sliding inbetween Seeded bread. I mean, there's only so much you can do with a doohickey.
> 
> It's not half bad, tho 😎🎈
> 
> Love you guys!!! Talk tomorrow about Jos and then see yeeeeeaaaa'll next Christmas 💜💜💜

-John -

Mhmmm babbiebabieagg... No Eff... Effiee... Two Ee?? Babbie baby baby... Baby?!

John blinked into the darkness, a choking pain in his chest like... Faith. Faith was gone. He closed his eyes, and lifted his head up with a dopey sadness coursing through him. It felt like stabbing fire in his chest. It felt like family stolen from him once more, but for _certain._

He'd say it gutted him, but with how she had been murdered... Well, perhaps it was better that they simply stole a piece of his heart. 

Opening his eyes with a yawn, a faint light to his right caught his attention. He could see Jacob now, fast asleep, and Jade was... Was... Massaging his older brother's shoulders on the couch.

John kept himself low as he watched. It was odd to see Joseph this vulnerable when he wasn't to involve the praying or the teachings. His brother was at peace through touch. His hair was loose, hanging down as Joe hung his head with Jade seemingly expertly forcing her fingertips into his flesh. It looked almost painful, perhaps it was, but there was only light hums and careful breathing coming from his brother. 

John was stumped. He didn't know she could do this. However would she have trained with that abusive parasite in charge? He had had massages himself. Costly, with silky oils, wafty candles, and topless women walking on his back. 

This was not that. 

Perhaps this was enough for Joseph. The only brother who didn't have that... Passion with her. He came on too strong, too merciless, literally causing her pain in horrific ways that John honestly could never fully forgive him for. 

Not with how strong John's love was.

She was a wonder, their Jade. With a bundle of curls loosely tied back in one of his fine cotton socks, and only with a silent bop of her lips, she kneaded again and again. John shook his head, there were times he was wary on how soft they had become, but, really, he knew, they all did, that place an ounce of anguish on that perfect olive flesh... 

They would open the gates of hell themselves. 

He blinked as she came to an end, smiling happily as Joseph rolled his shoulders and kissed her brow fondly. She waited till Joseph turned then tossed her knit blanket over him, squeezing his hand, and skirting round the edge of the couch towards the bed. Joseph turned off the light as Jade carefully, like a crab, crawled over Jacob and snuggled in between the both of them. Her butt scooted gently into John's crotch, and she grabbed his arm and placed it over her belly before folding her hands over Jacob's. 

That wily little minx. How many times has she nipped out into the dark? John silently waited till her breath levelled out, then kissed the back of her salty neck, and slipped his hand underneath her boxers to rub between her folds, as a punishment. 

When he felt her juices and the not too subtle squeaks she gave in her sleep, he expertly pulled his hand back out as Jade popped up, the shadow of her features blearily gazing about.

He stifled his laughter when she muttered "sleep horny" then squirmed her bottom about to try to sleep past her juices. 

John smiled happily, her obvious gift to him was allowing him to on a day like today. 

-Jade-

"Come on, sweetheart. We gotta go." 

Urgh. "You go!"

"Not without you. Now up ya get." 

Pffft. "But... Where? Everywhere is so sad and... Dead."

A familiar thumb brushed my angry tear away. "I know, babe. I'm gonna pop over to the basement after breakfast. You wanna see my wolf pups?"

I shot up, bent at the waist, my eyes still closed against the stupid light. "Like...real ones?" 

"Yea."

I rolled off the bed, landing on my knees, then half crawled in the direction of the shower, only standing like an actual person once I slammed into the thigh of a super nude John. "Oop!! Sorry!! Scusie..." I tossed off my shirt, hooking it over John's head, and dropped my boxers to the floor. 

Hoppin in, it only took approx 8 seconds before John's hands were on my bare hips. "I'm not a coat hanger, dearest." 

Grabbing the shampoo, I squirted it over my hair and John's, briskly rubbing my fingers into a switcheroo of both scalps. "You know, I can wash my ow..." I smushed my soapy lips in his direction. Blinded by the bubbles, I only managed to get his lips on the second try after messily kissing his nose. 

"Shhhh!! Jacob says we got, like, seconds!" 

"I was there! He said nothing of the... mhmmmmm!" I smushed him to the wall, our soapy bodies crushed together, my fingers still in his scalp. 

"Shush!! He said I get to do something different today. If you're good, I'll shove a puppy up my shirt for you." 

"I don't want a messy pu... Shhhhhhiiii..."

Oh, for future reference, he makes that sound when I grab his cock.

I pulled back, my eyes on his. "Mhmm I miss showering with you." I slapped him on the butt. "Bye, Johnny." 

I hopped back out, dripping wet, and grabbed John's towel, wrapping it around me. Jacob was sat on the edge of my bed, a raised eyebrow as a regular event. "Does death make you horny, sweetheart?" 

I flipped him off, narrowing avoiding my own spank, then grabbed a fresh pair of the few panties I have left. "That wasn't horn, that was convenience."

Quickly toweling myself off, I started to hop around, trying to tug my pants up. Two heavy hands rested on my hip, steadying me. "Well, for convenience, you're not allowed to spank us. You understand, pet?" 

I grabbed my bra off the edge of the bed, wrestling it past my soaking wet curls. Jake shooed my hands away, tugging it down and lifting my breasts to plop them into the cups. It was kinda...hot.

Maybe I was horny. Oh...!! I bet it's Eff!!! She's here!! She's telling me to be horny!! Awww, I miss you. We were so close to bubbling up your own horn... I miss you.

"Hey..." Jacob brushed my tears away, pulling me into his chest and dropping his beard on my shoulder. "...None of that. I'm gonna take care of you today. Tomorrow we mourn, alright?" 

I nod my head frantically just as John comes up behind me, resting his chin on my other shoulder. I'm all Seed sandwiched again, this'll do nothing for my horn. 

"Today, _both_ of us will take care of you." John mutters into my ear, nibbling at the flap. 

Okay. Eff is definitely here.

And she's giggling. 

Jacob grabbed my shoulder and dropped his muddy green shirt over my head. Since I already knew we were already going out, I popped into my drawers and grabbed a red just above the knee length shorts. They didn't really match with Jacob's shirt, though. 

Oh!! I got it. I grabbed the base of his shirt and tugged it off, before replacing it with the muddy green one and tugging on his black shirt. He did that on purpose, you know he did. He wanted me to fondle him. He wanted to cuss up a storm and promise five more punishments. 

He always gets what he wants.

He led me out into the hallway on account of John takes his sweet time getting all groomed and silky and finely muscled. It probably wasn't the best idea on Jacob's account, what with Effie... Her door was closed tight, but I stared.

I held Jacob's large mitt to get his attention. "Can we just...?"

"We can't today, sweetheart. Joseph needs the room. He's... He was having difficulties." 

I squeezed Jacob's hand, pulling it to my belly. "Are you okay?"

His index finger rubbed against my skin, smoothing thoughtfully. "She was different... Ever since the Bliss started to edge off. Not like she was before but fuckin... Happy, maybe? We never knew her like that." Jacob stared at her door, we both did. 

I reached up to kiss his scritchy cheek. "She was part of a family. Maybe she was starting to feel it." 

He reached down to kiss my brow, a rare public display. "Gonna miss her. Listen..." Jacob turned me towards him, his eyes unusually stern. "...You're gonna have to tell us anything that you saw or heard, alright? It'll only be John and me. We'll try to fit an hour in after breakfast, then visit the pups after, alright?" 

Did... Did they think I was a child? I was a bit goofy but... "Jacob..." I tugged him towards the sardines gathering near the kitchen. " ...You see that shaven haired man, the one who's beard has a strip up it? I saw him as Effie and I left the library, _and_ I saw him last night, right here, before I found Eff. Will that help?" 

"Tobias? He was on guard but..." Jake let go of my hand and headed to two men to the side, who charged across the hall and slammed this Tobias person into the wall. His furious eyes turned directly to me, and he started to fight viciously against the men holding him. 

I just watched curiously, tipping my head to the side. I've seen hatred before from my father but it's unusual when it's from a stranger. Jacob placed himself in front of me, and I peered around him to only see total venom in Tobias' eyes. 

"She is the one that will bring Hell down upon our heads!! Don't you see?!" He screamed as he was dragged away. 

I was... Stumped. "Jacob?" 

"Yea, baby? You're alright now."

?

"Was he... Did he _kill..._ "

"Good chan..." 

I didn't hear the rest as I shot past Jacob. He cursed out, and I knew I shouldn't, but Tobias was held. I just needed one good...

-Jacob-

For fuck's sake!!

Jacob tossed her over his shoulder when that shit coward was dragged away screaming, it was just easier. 

"You said I could!" She protested, kicking him in the gut.

"I didn't say you could kick _everybody_ in the balls!" He dropped Jade down on her bed, staring her down. 

"Well, people will know not to kill Effie!! Fuck him!!" 

Jacob smeared his hand across his face. "You don't get to dole out the punishments, pet! You don't know how to inflict pain without the guilt. You can't handle the guilt!" 

"I can, too... !"

Jacob tackled her, crushing Jade down to the bed even as she still struggled. He grabbed her chin, avoiding the little snaps of teeth she gave him. "No, you can't. John and I know about the night terrors. Jade, honey, _you're not like us._ If you keep trying to hurt people, or even kill them, _you won't come back."_ He licked her salty tear away, a sign of defeat. "And I want you, babe. I want you just like you are. I know you're trying to not run off and easily be killed but you can die inside, too." 

Jade began to sob, and he let go of her chin to tug her into him. "I miss her, Jake. Who am I gon... Gonna talk about the penis with?" 

Oh for fuck's... "We'll find you someone, sweetheart." He grabbed her ass, giving it a quick tap. "But not _too_ many personal secrets, huh?" 

Her giggles were muffled against his shoulder. "No promises." 

He could spank her later  
He could spank her later  
He could spank her later  
...  
Maybe just once.

Jacob rolled onto his back, settling Jade on his lap. She was all ruffled, little curls of hair lightly latched to her flushed, damp cheeks. 

"We're gonna do a test now, alright, pet?" Jacob muttered quietly, brushing the curls away. 

"Like a math test or..."

"More like a sex test. I just wanna know your reaction." 

She swallowed, biting her lip hard and squirming on his lap. "Okay."

"Good, remember that red is stop."

He lifted Jade easily, feeling the flush buzzing excitement going through her slight body, and placed her front against his thighs, leaving the fabric against her ass straining and perfectly able to be lifted and slid down that sexy ass of hers.

Jade mumbled something quietly, a hand now holding onto his jeans, then Jacob placed his palm fully on the soft flesh revelling in the squeak she let out.

He held her like that, filled with possibilities. Moments went by...

"...Jake?"

Jacob lifted his arm and brought it back down _hard_ on her buttock. It wibbled happily before settling. His breath became heavier when he realised her reaction; her hand now a fist against his right leg, and a warm spill of juices against the left.

Anticipation was key here. She had always wanted this. 

Pulling her shorts back up and over her tender ass, he allowed Jade the chance to scuffle back onto her knees, a flushed expression on her face. 

"Well? Red or green?" 

Jade bounced on the spot, squirming her hips about, and chewing on her lip again. She grabbed his spanking hand, lifting it to her mouth and nipping _hard_ at the stretch of flesh between thumb and forefinger.

He growled a touch, it wasn't painful it's just that... Wait. "Does that mean you like it?"

Jade dropped his hand and reached across to kiss him softly on the lips. "No, that means you'll have to punish me again." 

He chuckled. She liked it.


	61. Just five fucking minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is still horning the mourning period. In all fairness, nobody said she shouldn't be miserable AND horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy, sexy as fuck, curiously still here, ain't got no time for this shit lovenuggets!! 
> 
> Does anybody still read this bit or am I still Dear Diary-ing? If so, then sod it, I'll still fucking do it 💜💜💜
> 
> Bit late today, had to celebrate lonesomely. And yes, that's just as pathetic as you think it is, but at least it's cheaper 😁
> 
> I'm gonna pop this fic out then pop out the ending to Mass Effect fic, then off to tomorrow for Josie. I've got a BRILLIANT idea for the fic after Josie. It's even got a PROPER ending. Like, written down and everything!! I'm gonna nail it, and she's gonna nail somebody else. 
> 
> Alright, fluffybuttchickencheesynips!! Merry Christmas, and have a simply orgasmic new year. Which, let's face it, we fucking deserve 👅 
> 
> *MWAH* 😝😘

-Staci-

"...derstand?? That heathen is gon... *smack*... Just stop!! List...ARGHHH!! Sto..!"

What the fuck?!

Staci stumbled to the front of his cell and tried to search the long empty tunnels of the prisoner cells. He could only hear minute crashing now, pathetic yelps, and clunking chains. 

There was a new prisoner down here. But... Heathen?? It was one of them, obviously. What the fuck did they do? He thought they were all broken, pliant, tossed of free will. That was cracking apart at the seams. 

"Hey..." Marshal whispered across from him. "...I think this might give us our chance. That fuck John ain't come for Hudson yet. We might be able to set something up." 

Staci shook his head, exasperated. He was fed up with the Marshal, he led only with his dick. "We're trapped down here! There's literally no escape."

"We can take over this bunker!! Put me in charge!!" 

Oh good, here comes the powergrab. It was like a terrible movie, and he was lumped with the loser. 

Hudson had been asked questions about law and order in exchange for not torturing her that day. According to her, he'd dragged up a stool and placed himself on top of it with a clipboard and a fountain pen like he was a college student. 

Today, a guard had told Hudson that John would be occupied for three days. 

Along with the food came a selection of classic novels and poetry, of all fucking things. Nothing too fancy, but they'd spent all morning trying to figure out if this was some kind of test. Apart from John's painful theatrics, he was hardly one to entertain his prisoners. 

There was no freedom here, no escape. They'd seen the explosion themselves before being tossed in Jacob's bunker amongst the desperate cries of "It's too early!", "Have you seen my wife?!", and the ironic "Praise the father!".

Praise the father? His sight, or so-called, was too early. People lost family, they lost friends. The doors were closed to begging and scraping, screaming and noises that'll truly haunt them.

It was like the perfect plan ruined due to random circumstance, and somehow the police unit had been dragged into it along with the hothead across the way. Would they spend the next seven years in here? Would they prefer it to a loss of free will amongst the project's people? 

Did Staci even care anymore? His team, his _family_ was snapping at the seams. And they now had to listen to the dick down the way yelling theories that made little sense.

Brilliant. 

-Jade-

I couldn't stop smiling. 

Plus, I walked into John so much that he gave me a wide berth. We were making our way down unknown tunnels. I was trapped between them, and his men guarded us so much that I couldn't see past them anymore. 

Spanking was... Neat. Just like... There was a pause, and then POW, and everything felt a little wibbly. Even parts not on your butt! I highly recommend it. 

My eyes wander, and I stare at Jacob's crotch. I wonder if he enjoyed it. Was it really a punishment? I didn't feel his penis on my hip. I wonder if he was actually mad or whether it was like a punishment in that I wasn't aware that it was a punishment. 

Is that a punishment? 

Do I spank them? They won't even kiss me proper in public, I doubt they'd let me yank down their trousers and ben...

A quiet voice in my ear makes me jump. "Eyes off the crotch, dearest." 

Oh.

My eyes leave the clothed penis pouch and rest on Jacob's smirk. He's getting good at not activating when I'm looking at him/it. Probably getting used to me thinking deep thoughts while staring at their crotch. 

Like I don't catch them staring at my breasts!! 

Okay, usually that's when I'm stark nakey but still. They're probably used to breasts. _I'm_ barely used to breasts. I mean, they were there, they grew, then when I finally went to that strip club, people were licking at them!! Now these two like them. I mean, I like their breasts too. Sometimes I nip but I nip at all of their bodies I can reach with my teeth.

My eyes drop down again from Jacob's cautious gaze. They are kinda old. I wonder if they see other women. Would I be okay with that? I wonder if they see men. I kinda like our relationship, even if it's batty, so I don't want to see other people. Does the chain around my neck prove I'm theirs? Not many people have seen it. Do they want something of mine? Do I have anythi...?

A sharp cough from John brings me back from Jacob's crotch again as the sardine parade slide to a halt at a set of double doors. A warm hand slides into mine, curling fingers clutching, and tug me through the doors, leaving Jake to bossy his people about. I barely see the wet dog wafty room before John drags me to an enclosed space near the entrance. We settle back between mops and poop scoops of all sizes.

He cups my cheeks, and I rest against them. John tenderly brushes his thumbs along my lips. It _hurts._ I just feel so tired that I could rest here despite the pain. "Dearest, you have a lot on your mind. Is it Faith?" 

I smile against his flesh. "No, Johnny. It should be. I think I'm thinking of everything else." 

He pulls me to his chest, allowing me the nuzzle into his collarbone that usually distracts me. "It's okay to think of her. It's okay to be swept away by your emotions, dear."

"I know you both think that puppies will distract me, but what'll distract you two?"

He pulls away, then slides his tongue gracefully into my mouth, flickering at the roof and humming in delight when I squirrel my hand up the back of his tucked in shirt. He does everything in his power to avoid my sore lips, to scurry past my pain, and I've never liked him more for his kindness. Unknown or not. 

"Your happiness will distract us, love. Just try to treasure each moment we spend as your future." 

Aww. 

My hand pulls his body flush to mine and I gently nip at his neck, revelling in the noises he makes. Death may make me horn but I don't know what this is. It feels nice. Where Eff was here during horn, it's just me and him now.

Oh.

I miss her.

Should I be glad she's not here with John and I? Will she be mad? I just want to be here with him. Eff, honey. Do you mind? I...I love you. I love you. I miss you so much, I'm so sorry...

I'm so sorry.

"...of that, my love. Come on back to me. To my love and the puppies."

"Puppies?"

He smirks, rising a delicate eyebrow. "I'll pretend it was my love for you that brought you back, chicken."

Oop.

I lean forward, nudging past his shirt opening above his pecs to brush my lips against his chest. He's not as soft, fragrant, or booby as Eff was. 

This'll have to do for now. One day, I hope to feel more than like for them. And I certainly wish to more than like for at least a week before they get gutted and strung up against the wall. 

Because of me.

Everybody is going to die down here. They'll die, and I'll have to find them. 

They'll die, like... Like..

I collapse against John's chest, and he curls me into him as we drop down amongst the bottles of bleach. I can't hear him, just feel the slight rocking as he cuddles me. I'm so mad at myself. I have to be strong for her, not pathetic. I need to fight them!! Or talk to them?? 

Maybe just... No. No. I have to try. It wasn't me. It wasn't me, this time. She's okay. She was happy, I have the buzzy hidden under my bed. 

I'll bury it with her and she'll orgasm in heaven.

"You okay, sweetheart? Just let it out." John coos. I can feel him as he buries his nose in my curls, he's damp. I think we needed this. To break in two for five minutes. 

When it's over, we rise as one. Damp and flushed, snuffly and tired. A teeny smile flickers across my lips as I peek up at John and I lead us in a tender, soggy kiss. 

"She loved you, you know? I have no doubt Faith's heart was filled with you." John whispers against my lips, nuzzling his forehead against mine. "Now, come on. Jacob's waiting on us." 

"Can I just have a minute?" I brush my fingers through his beard and up into his hair. "You look beautiful, and I'm fashionable only up to the point of that mop." I joke, poking him in the abs. 

He clasps at my fingers, pressing them to his lips. "Two minutes. We're already late." 

For what, a funeral? My smile is tense, but he accepts it, squeezing my fingers and slipping out. I'm left alone, sliding into a crouch against the shelves and listening to his boots tapping along the metal. 

It's been a while since I've been alone. Not like I don't like them a lot, I guess it just feels weird. I close my eyes and wrestle my curls into a decent style. 24 yrs old and I still don't know each curl by curl. On those years I was alone, I used to try to count each and every one. They became my best friends, a curl on my shoulder to remind me that I'm not _entirely_ alone.

That's why it came as I surprise when about two dozen were yanked out. 

"Did you hear what I said, woman?!" I'm tossed like a trash bag to the floor, not even having a chance to defend myself before being thrown out a door different than the one John and I entered through. I smack my head on the metal floor, and let my body roll as not to wound it anymore.

"What are you wearing?? Brother Jacob will string you up if he sees this! You know your personal clothes only are allowed on Saturday, and in private!" I try to look up from my position being dragged along the floor with my legs kicking behind me, but this man that stinks of dog and meat is much stronger than I could ever be with how easy I slide along.

"...Wait!! Please! I'm with them!!" 

"No excuses, young lady. I'm putting you on punishment for a month. Sloth is a _sin!_ Or do I need to let brother John remind you of that?!" I hiss as my hip slams into the edge of metal when this man drags me around a corner. People walk by frowning down at me, even kicking at my legs that try to fight to stand me up. 

I'm being dragged around by my hair, and nobody cares. Hell, they'll add to my sufferings.

"Please stop, I just need to tal..."

"You need a good thrashing, is what you'll need. I'm going to chain you to that wall, and beat you black and blu..." 

Enough. 

I see red. I stomp my sneaker against the metal beneath me, getting just enough grip to thrust my hips up and drop them hard, making him take a handful of curls but not me.

Not anymore. 

He snarls once, tossing my ripped curls in a clump to the side. I see him now. He's large, almost as tall as... No, it's just you. 

Focus.

"You wanna double your punishment, you little rat?!" He hefts his shoulders up, spacing himself out. I've seen this before, many times. It's the fighting man's manspread. A level of ownership for a single space. To make the world minute in your presence.

I am not a rat. I am not small anymore. 

I lost my best friend yesterday.

Give me a reason. 

The man lunges towards me, snapping his hand _hard_ across my battered lip. My head is thrown with the force but it's quickly thrown back, blood trickling down my chin. I snarl, raising my puny fists up higher to my lip, and taking a step further back. If I can just kic...

That's when I'm grabbed around the waist, two scrawny arms tighten and tighten drawing a gasp from my mouth as my ribs take the force as the arms rise. I squirm and claw, but am smacked against the back of my head and across my ear with an open palm, leaving my ears ringing. 

The man ahead closes into me, grabbing my wrist and _squeezing._ Nothing is ever healed, and I yell out, a tear showing itself again and again. My legs are swept out from beneath and I'm tossed to the floor too easily. 

I don't beg. I won't. 

I try to claw with my free hand, to kick with my sneakers, but more and more people come from everywhere and nowhere. There's a boot kicked at my forearm, it rages in pain before going fuzzy and numb. A stamp against my thighs that causes me to try to curl up further. A punch thrown at my chin, it twists me about on the floor. There's blood trickling, I can't be certain where. Then, an impossible weight is dropped upon my shoulder, it holds me still with the position. The man bends down, a smirk resting upon his yellowing teeth. 

"Praise the father." 

That's when he grips my throat. 

The world begins to fade. I'm struggling _only_ to prove how weak I am. My world flashes black, then green...

Then, on top of everything else, a tidal wave hits us.


	62. Stricken off the horn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade deals with the fuckers best she can without lopping off their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings!! 
> 
> 2021 and we’re off to another fucking year!! If you want normality then I promise I won’t leave you up until I’m all dead or squished so I’ll try to be as normal as I am, which is about 80% batshit 🥳
> 
> What we doing today, chickenbutts? Jade is jogging along, she’s a little flattened currently but we have plenty of penis coming up (penis joke), so hold your butts while she gets through this grief and the mob attack of the motherfucking cuntweasels 😁
> 
> Love you so much!! See you tomorrow with Josie 🥰

I can't... I can't... 

Yelling, everybody is yelling. It's all stuffy and muted. Elbows and knees, the sharpest bones stab and stab at every part of me. 

I've learned my lesson a long, long time ago.  
Be small. Nothing. Curl into yourself. 

Lose.

Something brushes my curls and I punch it. 

It's desperate. Mob mentality means I gotta be.

I bite, and I claw. I try so hard. Then there's nothing but fresh air. I'm outside. I'm dead. I need to... To...

My ears pop.

"...tta here!!"

" ...now!! We're sorr... "

"...onna destroy you..."

" ...ir, we have to get her to a docto... "

Everybody is screaming.

So I do, too.

_"STOP!"_

A new body drops beside me, it clings and I yelp. It tenses up, and I hold it because it's gonna go away and kill people.

"Please don't kill them, Jacob." 

I can't believe I have to ask, so I ask his knee. That seems more willing to listen than the fury radiating out from him. 

I'm lifted, trying and failing to hold the clear gasp from the pain all over. I've managed to handle a lot, but it's _everywhere._

He pulls me into him, burying my face against his shirt. I daren't tell him this adds to the pain, but as I begin to cry from the agony and shock of mob violence, I don't care anymore.

"I'll try, love." His chest rumbles. His body is trembling, I dig my nails into it. 

I'm passed along suddenly to another body. I sniff, it's John. It's Johnny!! He's shaking, too. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, dear. I didn’t know about the other door. Please, just don't... Don't..." He hisses out a sharp gasp, like he's holding in a planet of emotions. I squish him, gritting my teeth at the tightness in my ribs, at the blood trickling out my ear, at the bruises forming across my stiff body. If I breathe in and out slowly, it's okay. Learn, learn. You're used to this, don't let them see you suffer.

I sink my teeth into his shirt. Ooooh... Fuck. Why did they even...?

"Johnny? Why? Why would they...?"

"The rules have yet to be formally established, dearest. They apparently weren't to know of your relationship with us."

I pull away, peeking up at John's emotions all over his face before catching the people who beat me lined up against the wall surrounded by Jacob's men. 

Jacob himself was standing still. Arms folded. Staring. I've seen this before but not for a while, and I doubt these people would be allowed to climb up his back and wrap him up like I did.

He was angry, furious. 

So was I.

I wanted the one day after Effie's death to not be in pain, to _only_ think of her. Instead, I'd get the pity, the questions, the tenderness I don't feel I deserve after finding my best friend strung up because of me. 

I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to hurt the sniveling bastards who hurt me for no reason. I wanted to be _free_ of this, as I didn't want the anger to surface.

I wanted to grieve. 

I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to whimper, and cry, and feed the fury that thrives in Jacob. To force him to destroy them lined up against the wall. To pin them to the metal. 

I hated. Just for that moment, I hated. 

And I hated that hate. 

I cannot be like them.

"Jake?" 

Nothing.

I squirm away from John. He tries to tug me, but his heart isn't in it. I settle beside Jacob, beside his men, in a line against the deaths of six men, and two women. 

Only two beg for mercy. The others are silent, in different levels of intense emotion. I feel it in the air. From Jacob, especially. It hurts me to see him like this when I know him only filled with eye rolling love. Even when we were barely on speaking or spanking terms, he was good to me. 

I step forward, nobody stops me, and walk towards the man who started this. He smirks down at me. Full of contempt, like he's the one who suffered. With a small breath out, I knee him so hard in the crotch that he crumpled to the floor in a heap. 

"You're free to go." I tell the line of the dead. 

Turning around, I stand beside Jake. He nods once, sharp and clear, then grabs my hand and leads us and his men back to the storage room. 

The door closes behind us, and I let go of Jake to lean back against it. It took a lot outta me, if I'm honest. I only wanted to see the puppies, take my mind off of seeing another's insides, but instead we have to have a beating. Again. Like... Like... I don't need another group of people who _hate_ me for existing!! I had that my ENTIRE LIFE!

I... Just... Just...

-John-

Jade burst into tears, disintegrating in front of him. They shouldn't have left today. They should have stayed in her room and let their emotions reach pinnacle. How the hell would they manage tomorrow? They couldn't have the entirety of the Bunkers against Jade, after all the training from the brothers upon the Project's children, she wouldn't survive. 

He left her alone for one moment, and... No. No. No more blame around their little band of mischief. 

Jacob started to order his men to guard the exits outside the storage area, keeping brothers Elias and Dara to guard from within. 

While John... He did all he could do. He wrapped himself around her trembling frame, flinching when she did. She was clearly suffering, heaven knows for how long. This incident with Faith was the straw before the straw that broke the camel's back. John felt the presence of Jacob crouching beside them with a huff. He was still raging with fury. Had it not been for Jade herself, the two brothers would have taken great pleasure in ripping the flesh off of those thugs, by fire, tools, wolves or other means. 

But they promised her, and that would hurt the brothers worse than any sufferings forced upon the mob. Trust was a powerful force, especially now. Especially as their world became smaller. 

"Thank you." His love sobbed out, snuffling against John's arm. "I'll jus...just be a sec." 

"Hush, dearest. You've had a shock to your entire core." 

"But... You coulda... You could have killed them! I know your history. I know... Know it was hard." Jade sobbed, soaking John's sleeve as he caressed her knee lovingly.

Jacob reached out, his lips still thin with Wrath. "We're doin our best, sweetheart. Tell you what, let me get on the radio to Doc and we'll set you up with a sedative to get some rest, yea?"

"But the pups...?!"

"...Can wait. We've trained them well." Jacob reached down, brushing his lips against her forehead. John followed suit and buried himself in the soft flesh of her tender, trembling neck. 

"Okay, just a little nap. But... I need to... To..." Jade squirmed out of their nest, brushing her shirt against her face to dry herself. "Listen, you have to. I need you both to understand that it's okay if I die."

What?!

"What?! Jade...!" John shook his head side to side like a child, immediately denying her. 

She reached up and kissed her damp lips against his, allowing John a chance to fight his natural urges whether they be his Lust or his childlike hopelessness. He loved her, she couldn't... _LEAVE_ him!

Jacob agreed calmly, however, John felt the tension in his response. "That's not going to happen, honey. We won't let it."

"Jake, you have to..."

"No, pet."

"Jacob, _please!_ I need you both to understand that I might die because I don't want my last thoughts of you to be "I told you so"!! I want it to be that I _love_ you!" 

Jacob closed his eyes tight as what she said rushed over them both. They could lose her, they could both lose her. She knew it more than they did. Their love had clouded the brothers' minds. 

_Of course_ Jade could die.

They'd been living in a fantasy. 

No more.

"Okay, my dear. We understand." John started, glancing at Jacob's nod as confirmation. "Jacob and I are going to talk this over, okay? We promise. We won't let you down." A tear touched his cheek but he was only too glad it wasn't the Wrath and the poison that usually consumed him. It was just enough to let John know that he really did have her interests at heart. 

-Jacob-

He led them back to their quarters. She was silent. Hopeless. Everything that didn't belong with her vibrant, passionate soul. Jade clasped his hand but she was cold and clammy. Tapped the fuck out. 

In pain.

Again.

What he would have done to each and every one of those cowards lined up against the wall... His mind ran with it. How could it not? She was found under a mob of fists and kicks, raw anger for the sake of raw anger.

Did he really teach them that?

No, no. It was mob law. Brought upon by the one Jade had kneed the shit out of. Christ, even Jacob felt that. John had been sent off to find the doc and they'd let her curl up, and then Jacob and John would talk. They both knew what it was about, they both had the plan. Joseph knew of it, too. But this wasn't the time to involve him. The fact is that Joseph held fast onto the past, while Jacob and John tended to hold tighter onto what they already had. 

He would understand. 

It was time Eden's Gate officially welcomed Jade Moretti to the family.


	63. Guilt kip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade struggles with guilty thoughts even though she did shit wrong and Author understand that so it’s going in cos Author is Author. 
> 
> Author still accepts love, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my picklekittens 💜
> 
> Can you believe this fic is in the top ten for length in this topic?? In still unbelieving and you know that cos I’ve said this before most likely. It’s a continuous “wut?!”.
> 
> Don’t worry about this Chapter, it’s just a bit of guilt but she’s so new to this level of it that it overwhelms her a pinch...ed nipple. 
> 
> I had to study up on The Sex recently by reading regency romances for future The Sex. And “future” also meaning that regency people didn’t have those little buzzies and that thing that sucks and that other thing that goes up the hoohaa. And... etc. I feel bad for them really. But then I imagined people not dressed up in tracksuit bottoms and I can understand the horn. 
> 
> A few certain knobs still exist, though. I’m still working on penis time. It’s so daft. I’m giggling now because y’all made me think of penis. I’ll blame it on yous, is fine 😁
> 
> Love you, chickenbutts 💜💜💜

Jacob lay her down against her pillows, kissing Jade so tenderly on the lips that he actually thought time with her had officially changed him. Call time of fucking death on the Jacob Seed that would fuck for the sake of his own cock and nothing else. Of course, he wanted to grope, spank, thrust but they'll have an entire lifetime for that. Now was the time to grieve and to figure out a plan where they'll have the majority of the Project on their side. 

He didn't think so much that they were losing the minds of the Project but few knew of Jade, and fewer knew of Faith's death. They'd left them behind in the dark, and now Faith was wrapped in cloth, her guts torn out, and Jade was beaten to the point of emotional trauma.

They needed to act like Heralds again. Demanding obedience and faith in themselves and the Project. Their second in commands may be taught wisely but they weren't Seeds. The Project wouldn't follow them to the end of the world. They'd follow Joseph, and in being his brothers, Jacob and John had the ear of the Project. 

His Jade tickled her fingers up into his beard, pure love, whether she knew it or not, in her eyes. He grabbed her fingers, pushing them to his lips again and again. When she awoke, she'd be in safer hands, a clearer path. They just couldn't do this while she was conscious. 

Love is a distraction.

John soon entered with the sedative. He sat where Jacob was and stuck his tongue in her mouth before poking the needle in her upper arm. She was out with a soft swear, and with John's bottom lip held firmly between her teeth. 

John had to grab his lip then squirm it through her grip, and softly pinched her nipple through her shirt before whispering an obvious threat into her ear. 

With a cocky smirk, winning against a woman under sedation, his brother dropped beside Jacob, ready to start. 

Right then. Let's get this fucking sorted. 

-Joseph-

Head pressed to the sticky cooled blood, Joseph begged God to take him instead. But it was too late. His Faith, his heart, was to be ashes by tomorrow's end. He laughs loudly, painfully, as he realises that he had begun to rest while she was in her final moments of life. Had she thought of him, of them, of the Project in which she'd found a family? Is Faith up there now questioning Joseph, begging him to take her back, or has she finally found peace in the Grace of God? 

The Bliss had near left her system, would she be okay? Would her mind be clear of her sufferings? Would God allow her hand in His? 

Did Joseph truly care, or did he feel like he had to?

Perhaps his mind had wondered somewhat. He thought back to his childhood, how he had always wanted a little sister to treasure. Their souls were lighter, they were calmer, easier to love. Do not confuse this. He would die for his brothers, over and over again, no matter the agony. It was just...curiosity. 

Envy.

In light of this, Joseph forced his forehead into the bloodied metal, feeling his muscles take the sufferings, feeling the screws sear his flesh through her cooling blood. He must be punished for his musings. Tomorrow, they would pray. He would gather his children and cry with them, _scream_ with them. For that day would be theirs.

And then he would announce the truth. That they were not alone down here. The True Sons were the enemies, the new force which the devil himself had been so enlightened as to crush what they had built. They must be dealt with, they must suffer for their Sins. 

And perhaps, at the very end, they would give Heaven the choice on how to defeat Hell.

With this realisation set at the forefront of his mind, Joseph pushed his aching body up and up until every part of his stiff muscles screamed in anguish. His exhausted eyes took in the marks streaked across the wall. Upon the bed forever stained, even warped by what had happened here, and, with a twist of his heel, the words which consumed him. 

FOR THE LAND HAS BECOME DEFILED

Yes, it has. But not by Jade. Not by Heaven. 

Only Hell corrupts the weak. 

-Jade-

"...ck do you think she'll do that??"

"Everybody else did!!"

"John, I didn't!! Why can't she just be like me? They'll accept that."

"You know they won't, we taught them that ourselves. To be in Eden's Gate, you have to be Baptised and go through Atonement. Hell, that's what the prisoners are waiting for."

?? Prisoners? But... I was there? It was empty.

"I don't want her going through that shit."

"I can make it painless." 

A scoff, full of scorn. "My ass. Atonement is supposed to be suffering, Johnny." 

A pause, click of heels against metal and rug. "Perhaps we can convince them that she's already suffered enough."

"Nah. Look, we have one shot at this. They'll think she's a fraud otherwise and we'll lose them like that." A snap of his muscular sausage fingers. Bake was so dramatic.

"So we're just going to parade her in front of them?" 

"She has to be separated from the members, John! We love her!! Our path is already set, but she'll never be like them. Not without fucking with her mind, and none of us will do that." 

A soft sigh. Tapping boots move closer to me. "Yes, okay. We're going to need to collect more guards from your Bunker, ones that you trust to not ever go near her alone." 

"That'll be a challenge an a half. May have to bring out the music box again. Or, at least, warp it so it'll make sense. Can't have them getting all murdery." 

"So, fine. She'll be at the funeral tomorrow. Sat at the front. Guarded on all si..."

"No. Then they automatically think she'll be dangerous. Jade will stand beside us on the stage." 

"Jak..."

"We trained them, John. _We_ did. We didn't train them for her. Hell..." Squeaky, heavyset boots stomp across my floor. "...You ever think what woulda happened to her had the first vision come to pass?"

"Every damn day. Quit reminding me.”

"The way things were goin, I'm guessing eaten by Judges at my veteran's centre or gutted and tossed aside at the river bed."

Oh. Oh. 

Oh.

My door peels open, the thick waft of metallic blood, and oily sweat following suit.

Joseph.

"Brothers. Ah... Dearest Jade, as well. I'm guessing yesterday took it out of... Wait... Are these fresh? I'm sure...?"

"Yea, Joe. Misunderstanding, and they went batshit over her. Fuckin rats is what they were." 

"Fault of...?"

"Not Jade. Not this time. They've been punished, but only by Jade herself. We wanted to fuck em up but we can't while she watches. Maybe later."

"You have their names?"

"Yea. Johnny and I figured it out between us."

"Perhaps I can speak with them."

"Look, Joe. Johnny and I think it's better if we were to..."

" ...Hang on, brothers." A tender brush of a fingertip tickles my collarbone. "Are you awake, my love?"

I open my eyes to the three stares in different stages of worry, exhaustion, and pre-spanking. 

"...No."

Jacob crouches beside me, tipping my chin up to him. "How long you been awake?" 

I lied. Just so you know.  
They do it too.  
Bitches. 

"About 2 minutes." 

"So you know about the day after tomorrow." 

That wasn't a question. 

John walked away, tugging Joseph to his side. They muttered quietly amongst themselves. I daren't listen while Jacob is staring like I'm the one that's pesky. 

"You're gonna add that, aren't you?" I whisper quietly to Jacob, a finger shooting out to stroke his arm hair. 

"You and I are going to need to talk about your punishments, pet."

"Including the real ones? Cos I really meant it when I said I'd take Elias and Dara's."

There's a small, heated swallow that's unusual for Jacob. He's about to lie again. "I'll punish you as I would punish them." 

Yea, right. I don't see why they can't just do that. Once again, I'll look lik... Hang on.

"Yea, right. Jacob, I don't see why you can't just do that!" 

He raises that eyebrow again, but I'm tired and I hurt, and I don't need that eyebrow right now. "Put the eyebrow down, Jake. Just punish me." 

He glides his head from side to side, his eyes frustratingly searching mine. 

"Please, Jacob. Punish me like you would them, please!" My voice cracks at the end, and Jake turns to a pity sandwich. 

I hate that.

"Please. Please, I'm losing my friends. Please do this for me. Hurt me. Hurt me!" 

"Jade, honey. No. This isn't you. You're in grief."

"I'm not!! Please, Bake. Don't let me, don't let them..!" I shudder, curling into myself. I just barely hear John's voice over my begging them to make me suffer. To never let it stop. 

To kill me if they have to. 

Just make this stop. 

Please.


	64. Fill me up, buttercup (NOT PENIS RELATED).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOST FILLER CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF FILLER CHAPTERS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my buttikins 💜
> 
> SO!!! This is an ABSOLUTE filler of a Chapter because it leads to a whole series of events and I need these two to be okay with each but still royally fucked up, so hold your arses. Try not to steal your Kudos away cos this fanfic is like the size of three regular novels now, and I gotta fill in gaps on occasion. 
> 
> There’s still gonna be THINGS N STUFF, don’t worry. I’ve already written the THINGS and the N will come after a couple of weeks of time out and finishing publishing Josie and starting the new fic to carry on Saturday fic day. 
> 
> There’s a lot of pewpewpew so, I repeat, HOLD YOUR ARSES, darlings. Grab those bad boys, and we’ll get through another week. Actually, the Josie fic has a super exciting OMIFUCKSOTHATSWHATHAPPENED event tomorrow, so that’s a thing. 
> 
> I’ll slide the casual mention of a penis in this sentence so you hold your Kudos. 
> 
> Love yousssss, troublechips 💜

"Okay, you can let go of me now." 

John had wrapped himself around me so tightly that I needed to pee. Plus, don't tell him, but there's a bruise right where his hip bone is pushing into my back.

Joseph remained crouched ahead of me, humming and soothing his long fingers through those curls he still horned after. "No, my love. You've had a shock. We all need time to adjust." 

I sniffled in anger (It's a thing!), and buried myself back in my pillow. "Five more minutes." I mumbled angrily into the stuffy fabric.

Joseph kissed me fondly on the forehead then stood gracefully. He perched on the edge of the bed, and held the only hand that John would allow freedom. 

"You're not allowed to hurt them."

John's beard scritched the shell of my ear. "Hurt who, my dear?" 

"You know who, Johnny! The ones that hurt me. I've already kneed his balls in, you said that would be enough."

"We'll discuss this when you're more of sound mind."

Soun... Oh that little...

I flipped my hips sharply to the left, causing John to have to straddle me less he be tossed off onto the floor. Johnny crushed his chest to mine, and smushed himself into a crouch until we were nose to nose. 

Joe sighed like a father tired of his children's fighting and stood off to the side. I could barely see him with a nose against mine and a beard mid scritchy against my cheek.

"I am perfectly of sound mind, you said you would let the one who suffered take the punishment out on them. You said that!" 

His tongue flickered out and tickled my lips. "Do you know what it feels like to find the love of your life being kicked and punched with no end in sight?"

"No."

His warm hand tenderly reaches up, cupping my cheek then disappearing into my hair. "Give them a minute extra, and this heated body of yours, these perfect little curls, the fiery spirit which tempts me so, and your beautiful, passionate, loving heart would be smeared against the metal tiles." He leaned forward, kissing me so tenderly that I burst into tears. "Hush, my love. I would end the world for your very heart. We will try to control our wrath, but please know that our love for you is incendiary. Anybody that touches our love, will be destroyed by it." 

"Oh..." 

He hums against my lips, leaving me all fuzzy and tingly and... Damp. 

This is Effie again, isn't it?? Effie, honey, quit giving me the horn at inappropriate moments. 

A gentle cough pulls me back from the want to grope him, and Johnny smiles against me. He knows he's won for now but I won't let them hurt the mob. I think they just need to talk to them. Explain that I'm not all the evils because I wear clothes outside of cult chic.

John sits up, and rests on my crotch, his hands firmly placed on my hips. Which doesn't help to be honest. I'll be okay if he doesn't move. But we've met John, right? All he does is _move._

"Now, I'm gonna to sit here all day if I need to. But you must understand that you are saf..."

I shake my head against the soft fabric. "No, no I'm not." 

"Dea..."

"No!! The sooner all of you understand that, the better. They want me first, and then I think they're going to kill Joe." 

Joseph kneels to the floor beside me, eye to eye. He's tired, too. And covered in blood, but that's regular around here. "We'll _both_ get through this, my love."

I'm tired of this. "Did God tell you that?" 

A hot hand on my hip tightens. John's silent warning. But I never follow warning signs if I can help it.

Joe smiles gently, but his gaze has shifted. It's similar to Jacob. Have I known all this time and ignored it? Rose tinted glasses etc.

They lie a lot.

"God has shown me the truth."

Lie!! Wow, this is cool. Maybe that beating made me see lies. 

I smile lovingly up at Joseph. "Liar." 

He closes his eyes, hisses out a puff of air. He's holding his anger in, or at least his furious tongue. "Yes, yes I did lie. I apologise, dearest Jade. God has been silent for some time, almost as if he's waiting for the next move." A tear trickles down his cheek, and I believe it. He's in mourning, they all are. Maybe they're just better at it, but seeing more death doesn't really seem fair either.

Even if you are the cause of it.

"Let me up." 

John smoothes his thumb defiantly over my flesh at my hip. He has the upper hand, but I know he's in awe of Joseph. 

Besides, John likes tackling me and putting his penis up inside of me. 

He lets me up, sliding off me and plopping down onto the bed. I stand, a little stiff, a little sore, and Joseph watches me. His gaze... Well, I imagine the man was born intense. But he's tired, and he looks like he's aged a decade in a day. 

So I hug him. So tight that it hurts. He's stiff like a rock, sinewy and scrawny with muscles that tense up for every second they exist. We don't hug often, usually I'm with his brothers which is a bit of a therapy moment since he loved me first. 

Or he thought he did. 

I don't want him to be with God or to think of the family or the possible battle or how everything is dead, and yet we're dying, too. I don't want to think that the supplies could be destroyed, or the lights turned off, the recycled air contaminated. I don't want him to think of anything but her. Because he's broken, and he actually thought he was supposed to feel something for her. 

Even if he didn't actually love her. Not really.

Outside of his brothers, I don't think Joseph Seed loves anybody. Including me. 

But I don't tell him that. Maybe later. For now, he _needs_ physical love stuff, and I'm getting better at this. It would help if Johnny wasn't tugging at my shorts like a toddler trying to get momma's attention. 

I shoo John out the room and cling onto Joseph again. I'm learning, you see. He's in pain often, he suffers often. Whether it be his mind or his body, Joseph Seed is a broken man. He needs attention outside of "The Father".

Especially since God has him on the naughty chair. At least, in his mind. 

And he mutters in his sleep. 

Last night, he suffered. He begged nobody, over and over again to just _let it end._

I awoke crammed between his brothers, and slipped out of my chain to squirm off the bed and watch him. He's in pain, like actual fucking pain. How can be not be? His mind screams with it. 

I didn't know if he was worth straddling, our relationship will always be complicated. I believed that sitting beside his twitching body, and soothing my fingers through his stringy hair would be enough. 

It wasn't. He begged that his life was nothing to theirs. Like... He knew something terrible would happen, or had, or _would have_...?

I didn't know how to help him, not like I really knew how to help Jake that time. So I started to hum. Unfortunately, I knew few songs. Mostly Queen. As I sat beside him and threaded his hair with my fingers, I hummed 'I want to break free' until a riveting hum brought him back to earth. 

His eyes blinked repeatedly, and with a small bemused expression, Joe sat up. After that, no words were spoken as I slid in behind him and massaged his back. 

He's an odd sausage. I mean, 99% of the time, I can't shut him up. He's always gabbing to his men, giving them confident speeches of Jebus and Collapsing and how we're the "Chosen bitches".

My ass.

I didn't get chosen, I got dragged. 

Whatever.

But when we're alone... He doesn't want to say a damn thing. And it remains here, as I squish him. Not a word, not a whisper. 

Sometimes I wonder if his mother did this. Just a warm touch. A silent room, a beating heart. The other two aren't like this at all. 

Maybe... Maybe it was because he was alone more than the others? Jacob had his army, and John had that terrible family. Joseph was on the streets, alone, according to John. Now I see why he wouldn't ever get into it. 

I press my ear against his chest listening to the pounding of his heart, strong and healthy. We stand like this for a while, just me holding his stiff body. I don't wait for him to crumble anymore. 

Who am I really doing this for? 

I pull away, my vision tugged to his heavy gaze above me. He leans down, and I automatically worry. But it's not a kiss of passion, it's a brush of lips that starts by telling me where his heart wants to be, and ends with that tender nestle against my forehead. 

There it remains. 

I think we're buddies now.


	65. Grief brief. (Try saying this super quick ten times, you’ll lose your marbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thar she... well, not blows. There’s mention of a ball if that helps? I think it helps. Mostly, they’re just working their way up. Like a penis. 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fwuffington 💜
> 
> How we fuckin about today?
> 
> Sad news on my front. One of the family dogs, Bash, died unexpectedly yesterday from a tumour. She has a sister and she’s just soberly searching each room. It’s super sad, so give me fuckin love, you guys. I’m searching for it like Mills is 😭
> 
> Just give me the weekend to catch up, Porky!! I’ll tag your ass back 💜
> 
> Any whooooos, we’re jogging along right? Fucking skipping up the fanfic world. I see people believe that Ao3 doesn’t suck as other fanfic sites, so apparently there’s like a THING going on. We’re in the right place, though. I can say PENIS all you’d like. Not enough for me, though. 
> 
> Love my chickenbutts 🥰

-Jacob-

John was outside Jade's room. 

?

Jacob had set off to order something to eat for the lot of them, and to quietly pick up an extra sedative from the doc on the way back. The doc wasn’t surprised at this point, but it was clear he’d fallen for Jade, too. Jacob recognised the sparkle in his eye. He wasn’t too bothered about it. His pet knew who she belonged to and it’ll be a good idea down the line to have the doc on their side

Making his way back to her room, Jacob had radioed in his man, ordering a meeting between them. It pissed him off, and rightly fuckin so, that he’d need backup. But he figured he had trained his men for a goddamn reason, and one of those was to watch his ass.

His man was yet to arrive, and, for now, John was supposed to watch her.

His kid brother had his ear pressed to the door, one boot tapping lightly against the ground, and a wary, childish expression on his face. It was a mix between horror and wanting to be witness to it. 

"Johnn..."

"Shhh, Jake! She's talking with him."

Jacob sighed, slipping a hand across his stomach and leaning against the wall. "You and I both know you can't hear conversation through these walls, only blood curdling screams to scare the Weak. Food will be here in a minute anyways. Open the damn door." 

" ...But...?!"

Jacob smirked, rising his eyebrow in a condescending manner, and reached forward to cuff his brother over the ear. "On me, soldier." Jake ordered, bumming the door open with his hip. 

"...And he slipped off the bed and got wedged between the bed and the table!!" Joseph burst into loud, shaking laughter as the two of them joked together at the kitchen counter. 

"Nonono!! It's not even the best bit!!” His Jade yelled out enthusiastically, slapping Joseph’s arm repeatedly. “I grabbed John's hand and yanked him up, completely forgetting about my wrist, and I _screamed_ directly at his face!! He was so shocked!!" Jade punched Joseph in the shoulder before resting her forehead against his arm, near in tears with how much she was laughing. 

"Oh hey, Bake!! I was just telling Joe about kicking John off the bed!!" Jade hip checked Jacob on the way past to John, who gaped at Joseph while stood by the entrance. She reached up to curl her arm around John's neck and kissed him on his bearded cheek. "You're such a daft tit, John" 

Jade squirmed her way past Jacob again, her curls brushing his beard, which he was sure was on purpose, before making her way to the counter to collect cutlery and started setting up the table, humming all the while.

Guess she's feeling better then. 

Jacob believes they were mostly surprised by Joe, who was lightly swinging his hips at the counter, slicing up a tomato with little effort. Jacob caught the smallest smile on his lips, which was more than enough to know Jade had done the right thing.

At least for now. 

Of course, with that level of affection towards his pet, the anger of what had happened to her still hardens the part of them that would happily gut anybody who would dare harm her. Personally, he still erred on the subject, ordering his men to watch for signs of a rising amongst the Project. Other than the True Sons. Jacob would start with that fucker with his balls crushed in. 

He decided to watch them both. Perhaps let John keep an eye out, too. For now, they have to talk about tomorrow. Her first proper showing, like a damn sacrifice on the pedestal with a blade already to its throat. They had to do it, and sooner the better. She just had to be there. Didn't have to say anything, just stand beside them all. 

Quietly. 

Fuck.

-Jade-

I slid the chairs into position just as Jake moved in behind me to grab the condiments, brushing his fingertips along my butt. Johnny was still stuck with his ass to the door, so I naturally tossed a cushion at his head. With a tiny promise of a table punishment whispered in my ear, and a hot hand sliding up my shirt to grope my nipnip, we finally got John to help...well, sit down because he was late to the table. 

It was then I realised that I'd set the table for five. 

I hate it when I realise stuff.

I sit down to the right of Bacon, and John sat on his other side. I think Joe knew of my missing Eff by his magical gift of sight because he sat down on my other side, affectionately nudging me in the shoulder. I smiled up at him but it was hard to mean it. 

"She'll be happy with us continuing to live for her." Joseph knew what to say, as usual. 

Eff, horny goddess to be, I promise I'll kick the bastard's balls so high up that he'll taste them at the back of his throat.

I promise you that. 

I’ll make Dara teach me.

I know that's what you want. I'd want it too. Maybe I can write up a will stipulating that to whoever is left over.

Jacob nipped at my ear. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?" 

"Balls." I sighed out, preoccupied with Eff. 

Do you think they'd mind if I wrote a will? Like, isn't Johnny like Johnny LAW hobby official person? But he wou...

Hold up, somebody is groping my thigh. "Yea?" I stared expectantly at Jacob's curious gaze. 

"Balls?" He repeated, his eyebrow at peak. 

Oh!!   
Oh.

"Not yours!!" I closed my eyes to what I had said with a winch, opening them to John's raised eyebrow. "Or yours!!"

Fuck.

"Then who's exactly, _dearest?"_

Oo I felt that in my puss. That's minimum one hour on the table in one bitchy word. 

I don't want them to know. I don't need them to know. 

I have a mission.

"Er... I was just... Musing? Memorising? Er.... they’re massive and I was just... missing them??" I blushed a furious pink, and muttered a sweary apology to Joe. 

There was a light tap to the door, and if Jacob hadn't been gripping my thigh, my flustered fine ass would have made it to the door without toppling into his lap. John and Joe rolled the food over while Jacob helped me up from lying face down in his crotch, and we started a comfortable, albeit _red,_ meal. 

I slid my foot up onto my chair and leaned against my knee when Joe said Grace. Usually... I try, but no, no. It just didn't feel like Godfrey right now. 

"So! Tomorrow. Let's get this plan in order." John started enthusiastically after all the "I do"s "Amen"s "high five"s etcetera.

"We will announce Faith's death with the morning announcements. As we will all be in attendance, Jade, you are to make your way to the stage with Jacob and John." Joseph gestured vaguely in Jacob's direction. "Brother, do we require more Chosen at our side?"

Jake stole a fry off my plate, so I killed him. 

"Yea, I'll sort it. It may mean triple shifts if I don't bring my men over from my bunker and it's no good using Elias and Dara, they'll be flat out. I'm bringing in my second in command. It's about time the bastards knew of him." 

Mhhmm? I licked at the ketchup off my fingers and asked. "Is he good?" 

Jacob smiled affectionately, choosing fry over life. "Well, honey. You know how I'm a badass motherfucker?" 

"No. You're just big." 

John snorted, coughing out a chunk of salmon. 

The stare from Jake made me laugh, too. He was so pissed! There was a vein I stared at as it lit up his neck. Is this him mad? It's kinda hot.

"Anyway..." Jake gritted out. " ...He's a man I trust with my life, and with the security within the project were something to happen to me."

"He's a good man, Jade. He was with us from the very beginning. His name is Simon. You'll like him, he's cheeky like you." Joe added, scraping his broth up the side of the bowl.

Aww. Cheeky or Heathen Whore. 

God, I hope Simon chooses the former. 

I smeared a blob of ketchup on my fry, then stabbed Jacob with it when he tried to pinch another. "Quit it!! Now, will the place be full of people? It's quite a large church thing." 

John answered this one, flailing his fork around as he spoke. "Every single seat will be occupied. We even have people coming back over from Jacob's bunker so the aisles will be packed."

"So you're saying that if I make an ass of myself, everybody will see it? Oh excuse me, everybody in a _cult_ will see it?" 

The table nodded.

Okay. It's just a normal Saturday night at the strip club. "No virginal lacy dresses?" 

Joseph padded his napkin to his mouth then brushed his beard against my cheek. "Not a one. I promise." 

Fucking...

"Okay...But I want a moment with Effie." 

"Honey..."

"I know!! She's gone. But I need to give her something to take with her. Trust me, it would have brought her joy." 

"Very well. You may have a moment with her." Joseph replied, nodding to his brothers. 

That's good. I've had a buzzy tucked in my puss for almost a day now.


	66. Finally, a proper use for a penis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all need a bit of rest and/or penis. Jade included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo!! Hi buttkins 🥰
> 
> You know I’m gonna ask my babies how their week has been, even though very few people reply. Just say “I saw a sock”, in any language, and I’ll print it out and pop it on my fridge. 
> 
> Even if you didn’t see a sock. No judgement.
> 
> So we’re filling up a puss today as there’s a break as we start in seriousness. It does happen, rare as it is, then I’m going to go lotsa The Sex, then more seriousness, then that’s all I’ve written drafts for. When does this end? Fuck knows but I’m not leaving her hanging like a deactivated penis. 
> 
> Pe(nis)ace out 😎😘

The day dragged on. 

There was no fun to be had, no freedom, no penis, two punishments added to a nonexistent list. By the time it was 8pm, I was throwing one of John’s rolled up fancy socks up in the air and catching it like a prisoner. It was the only thing I could do without Jake being a lil bitch and hushing me, or stealing my toys away, or threatening to fuck himself in front of a chained up me and not allowing me to touch him at all. 

We hadn’t done that yet but it sounded neat. I got all damp just from his threat. 

He sat at his desk, going through file after file. Occasionally, Dara would show with _more_ files. It was exhilarating for nobody since I could bounce a coin off the heavy sighs Jacob would occasionally throw out. 

Paperwork was not his forte. 

Fucking was. He was swell at that. But he knew me by now, and the chain latching me to the bar under the bed was his way of making sure I couldn’t get up and suck at him. 

I had tried once to slide out of it. But he caught me and stole my tiny scrap away. He thought it was the only one, laughing heartily as I pouted. I have minimum four on my body left over. But don’t let him know. Let Bake think I’m one and I’m out dumbass. 

Our relationship is heavily underestimating me. And luck. Lotsa luck, let’s face it. Good or bad, I still get a couple of penises out of it. Love too but it’s very demanding, isn’t it? If I was me, I’d be out and about, living my life until I died. 

I flipped my chainless ankle up and over my chained one, rolling on my back and sticking my bare, bruised legs up against the wall behind the headboard. Dead fucking bored was right. They won’t even let me get a job. 

“Jake, can I work for you?”

“No, pet.”

See? Fucker. I like him and everything but they won’t let me out, they won’t let me talk to Eff, they won’t let me ball kick the murderer, they won’t let me run, or bake. 

“Am I a prisoner?”

“What?”

Oh. 

I twist my head round on the bedding, not bothering to drop my legs. Jake was twisting, too, but comfortably in a fine, leather study chair. 

“Am I a prisoner?”

Jake sighed heavily, tossing his pen on the desk. He swaggered over, stretching his arm up and over his head, then dropped to a crouch beside me so we were eye to eye. “We’re just trying to protect you, sweetheart. We’d rather you be bored than dead, yea?”

“Can you impregnate me then?” 

Oh shit. Never seen that look before. His eyebrows shot up so high, they’re now on his shaved patch. 

“Jake?”

He coughed to the side, tipping his head in disbelief. “Yea. Yeah, alright. But you’re too fucked up to spill inside of you. Plus, you might already have my pups growin in your belly.” He reached forward, his large hand padding my stomach in thought.

“Can we do The Sex gently?”

Jacob lifted himself up so fast, my neck cricked. He stood looking down at me for a sec, thoughts clearly sprinting through his head, then paced around his room. I started to drop my legs to try to find him, but before I could, my shorts were yanked up and off my legs, dangling off the chain, and leaving my feet flailing before a big, meaty face crammed itself in my puss. 

Oh no. Effie’s buzzy.

But also, fuuuuuccc “...ckkkkkk!! Jake!!” 

A highly muffled “gotta get you ready” hummed up from down south, and I squeaked, my hips jumping off the bed, when he found clitty city. 

“Mhhhmmmmake!! Jus be carefuuuuuck!!”

A large hand wrapped around my thigh, his nails stamping into the soft flesh. “Tell me the second it hurts and I’ll stop, but I gotta fill you up.”

I squeak in agreement, my hand smacking the side of his head then clawin at what hair he had left. 

He hums against me and I swear he chuckles and he’s doing... is that his “...teeeeeeth...?! Jacob!! Fucccc... you take a fuuuuuccking course sincE!! wEEE last SPOKE?!”

He chuckles again, popping his head up to grin at me with his dampened lips. “I’ve been gentle, pet. Gotta work you up to this point.”

I tip my head, stumped. “So there’s more The Sex that we haven’t done yet?”

He tips his own head, both of us looking like curious puppies at this point. “We haven’t even scratched the fucking surface, love.”

Oh. Neat. Okay, fuck, I gotta get the buzzy before he...

Oh. 

There’s a penis. 

There’s his penis. 

Oh my God. I forgot how big he is. 

“Hi...”

Jake looks up, bemused, when he realises I’m only talking to a part of him. It’s a super duper important part of him, though. I mean... look at it. 

Idea!!

I have an idea!!

“Can I play with it?” 

“My dick?”

“Yes!! I mean, yes.”

“Before we fuck?”

“Yes, please.”

My fingers wiggle in anticipation. I only have this one chance to play and move the buzzy out of me while he’s enjoying said play. He’ll know if something is up. He’s scary this one. Him and his penis are always ahead of me. 

*snorts*

Jacob wriggles closer, the hand on my thigh pinning me beneath him, and the other resting on the bed. “Are you laughing at me.”

“No! I just... what do I do with it?”

“You don’t have to do anything, sweet. I mean, this isn’t exactly how you fucking make a baby anyways.” 

No, but it is how you snatch a secret naughty toy out your puss.

“So I just... lick it. Like last time?”

Jacob bobs his head, his eyes on mine. I flush at the intensity. “Like a lollipop.”

I’ve never had a lollipop. 

Okay, don’t tell him that. He’s super into his penis. He swings it like a crotch sausage. And he still gets mad when I mention crotch kneeing him. 

Besides, I’ve done this. Okay? Right. No. Yes? Both Jacob and his penis awaits me. 

Just do it. 

I’m kinda nervous. 

Oh!! It’s deactivating!! I’m on it. 

I lean forward and tuck my bare legs beneath me, the chain hard and cold against my butt, then immediately, how you say, gobble him up to the base. Or at least as far as my throat and his penis will allow. 

“Shhhhhit!” Jake curses. 

That means he likes it. See, I’m learning. 

He’s all thick, and salty. Ripped and rage. He tastes _authentic._ It’s all I can do to remember that I’m on a top secret mission. No survivors. 

I’ll just enjoy myself for a moment, it’s mostly because it’s such a event. I can make him swear and growl and tear his thick fingers into my curls to hold on like I’m taking him on a ride. Just the thought of wrapping him up with my lips makes my toes tingle. 

And my puss tingle, if I’m honest. 

The simple act of sliding my lips up and down his length, my tongue tickling the bobby top bit, and I felt Jacob begin to loosen up ahead of me. 

“Shit! You gott... fuck!”

Brilliant advice there, Jake. I giggle against him and he trembles then yanks himself suddenly out my mouth, spilling off the edge of his bed. 

“I coulda taken that, Bake?”

“Fuc...” He supports himself against the edge of the bed, his thick, muscular arm twitching with ... horn, maybe? Either way, just watching that one arm gets me all fuzzy. I could use that arm, I know I could. It could do things to me. I wouldn’t stop it. 

Oh!! The buzzy! He’s distracted!! Grab it. 

I dip my hands between the dampness of my puss, and slip the buzzy out easily. Now what?

Oh shit. 

I grasp it tightly in my fist just as Jake turns around, a sheepish yet horn look on his face. “Not yet. I want a pup in you first.” He pumps at his mildly deactivated penis, and drops his knees either side of my hips, sliding my legs out either side of him. “I thought I’d have to teach you how to properly suck me off, but you’re miles ahead of it, pet.”

“It doesn’t seem that hard, Jake. I see, I like, I suck.”

He smirks, dipping his chin down and licking his lips as he takes my puss in. I squirm under his dark gaze, grinding my butt into the sweaty sheets. Unfortunately, grinding my hips in horn has a painful reaction to a bruised hip, and a possibly snapped rib. The flinch is tiny, but Jake sees all... okay, most. 

“Want us to stop?” 

Oh, I’m sorry. Do I wish pain over pleasure? “No! Just don’t stare at me like you’re going to devour me.”

He growls, lowering his body over mine to float just inches off my battered self. “No promises there, pet.” He hooks my leg over his hip, and I automatically wrap it around him when he nudges his hardened, fully activated penis all up inside of me. It immediately fills the numb hole left behind by the secret buzzy, and I hum as I realise just how close I am to biting the fuck out of him. 

There’s a fuzziness when he fills me entirely. He still curses up a happy storm and hisses out “so fuckin tight”, which I’ve yet to realise how good a job that is for my puss, but he slots in perfectly. Like a jigsaw puzzle of horn and demand and biting and fucking and just wanting to feel... normal. 

“Fill me up. Just don’t spill anywhere else but inside of me.” It’s my demand, my want, my trust, and my truth. I need him. 

Jake balances above but I want him closer. I know it’ll hurt, it usually hurts, but to feel his firm, grit n spit body forced against mine, to feel his heart pounding angrily away like a shadow of a storm before the main event...

I sink my teeth into his nipple and tug him down until he’s close enough to lick at. 

He snarls and bites me back by chewing my bottom lip then thrusts both his tongue and his cock into me, pounding gently away near in rhythm as I crush my heel against his back, failing to bring him closer to crush me. 

He demands protection in his stance, and I’m mad cos I just want him. Pain n all. 

“Fill me, _Sir.”_

No words to follow but a lift of my hip from an arm holding him up, I tip slightly and I could swear he’s deeper inside of me. Pulsating and throbbing and fucking _singeing_ my insides. 

“Hold on, pet.” Jacob murmurs, his tongue grazing the lid of my mouth before leading the charge in nipping at my nipnip. The pain from his teeth calls to me, and I focus on it entirely as I feel that rise from puss. I try to wrap my other leg around him, rising up high with his yanking at my ass, but there’s a thick, fuzzy bruise right on my thigh, and I can’t quite latch to him like I want. 

He seems that glimmer of pain in my eyes, and pauses before I continue to move. You don’t pause at the finish line to rub at your bug bite, you keep fucking going. He feels the need and I see it in his eyes as they take me in, before slamming his hips against mine. Our need is desperate, we want this, I feel him bigger than ever and he feels me tightening. He drops to his elbow, grabbing his dog tags and wrapping them in a loop around my neck, before tugging the chain to his direction. We’re nose to nose, huffing and sweaty, my tongue pressing against my bottom lip in a utterly exhausting act of failing to quite lick at him. I daren’t, knowing I’ll lose this intense stare we’ve got. His looking for my pain, and my mischievousness in avoiding him finding it. 

He hisses suddenly, crushing the dog tags in his fist, and huffs out a groan before forcing my hips to the bed. I feel the warmth as he comes, hot shots of Jacob fucking Seed spurting up inside of me, and it’s with that that I reach that pinnacle, pounding his hips up a touch as I reach my end. 

I’m dead. Yes, I am. Shut up. 

He collapses against me, his elbow noticeably trembling as it holds him up away from my sufferings. I’m grateful for it, I am. The part of him that affects me is plastered to my flesh and that’s enough for now. I nip at his ear while it’s within distance of my pinned body, licking the salt off his flesh, and feeling the cooling threats of the bunker shifting their way against our sweat. 

He finally pulls away, his sticky hand dropping the dog tags and loosening them against the bruise around my neck. His deactivated penis slides out, threads of cooling Jacob juice being left behind in its wake. I feel him still inside of me, I don’t even want to replace the buzzy because, for now, I’m shared with Jacob. 

He slides to my side, kissing sweaty kisses along my chin, then rolling me over so I can settle at his side, my bare leg thrown over his. “It’s still early, love. Want to get some kip? Johnny won’t be back till late cos he’s setting up for tomorrow.” 

I sigh, flicking at his chest hair. “Early start tomorrow?”

“Yeah. We’ll set you up then finish off.” 

Like that makes sense. 

“Alright. Just five minutes rest, then we’ll get back to... it.” I yawn loudly, nuzzling and sucking into his sweaty collarbone as Jacob collects a dropped blanket over our bare, damp bodies. “Five...min...teres... Then we should... the babies... lotsa...”

“Shhh...”


	67. A lot to take in (Author never ashamed of penis jokes).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got Jade rolling out of bed in the least graceful way ever and fuck know you’d want this, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, buttkins 🥰
> 
> This was gonna be just a leading up to event but John hasn’t had a penis event in a good few Chapters. So it’s both. The hints are there and obvious for the next few Chapters, but since it’s faaaaairly inappropriate to just whip it out, we’re just gonna borrow it for this Chapter. They can probably control themselves. Author can’t. But they don’t have to wait weeks and weeks. 
> 
> I feel like there’s a lot of tension coming up. It was a bit goofy but I’m gonna scratch n serious my drafts so it’s more flailing towards the dramatics. Really leaning towards canon Seeds, but our Jade isn’t anywhere near canon so it’ll never be the same, let’s face it. 
> 
> Alrighty roo, troublechips. Be good, or don’t. Be don’t, or good. Be whatever you wish. 
> 
> Or not.
> 
> And you call me bossy 🥰💜

-Dara-

It was done. 

Brother John had left others to clean up, and had skipped lively through the hallways towards his quarters. It was eerie how much John had not changed since they had first met, when Dara was doe eyed and in awe, and everything was bright and beautiful and full of possibilities. 

Musta been the Bliss. 

Not like Dara wasn’t impressed with the gift of literal life as a high up and trusted member of Jacob’s Chosen. That was impressive. He was in the top tier. Pride may be his downfall here but he had no regrets in the friendships he had developed in the Project. The familiarity of the senses, and the warm, soothing comfort of knowing that he would be in God’s Grace one day. 

Dara made his way through the darkened tunnels. The night had come, and with 10pm came the dimming of the lights after prayers. Few of the lower members were awake, most were tucked in their beds whether in the many empty bunks or the wall crevices along the corridors. 

There had meant to be more people down here. He could still hear the cries at night of the many who missed those that didn’t quite make it in time. 

People were still dying, and under his watch. 

There had been no mention of Atonement from John or Joseph. No threat of violence from Jacob. Even Elias, who had retired two hours hence, was waiting for the radio call that would announce their willing participation in such sufferings. 

Instead, the brothers grieved. And truly. Not like the other Faiths that had passed from this world, the three remaining leaders had found time to suffer together. 

There was just one familiarity to the life that Dara had grown within, to the life that they _all_ participated in. 

And as Dara shunned his sticky jacket, and tore off his blood laden fleece, he wondered if the wrong familiarity remained while others had weakened was such a good idea in the long run. 

-John-

John stepped out of his shower, shoving his face into a warm towel and humming his way back into his bedroom. With a brisk dry down, and a caress of gel within his hair, he noted that it was only three hours until he had to awaken. 

Perhaps it would better if he slept alone tonight. His temptations of the sexy little minx awaiting him across the hall would surely tap out of the part of him that needed to be on point tomorrow. He couldn’t let them down. 

John slipped on a pair of boxers and dropped on his fine, Egyptian cotton sheets. As fine as they were, they certainly were cold. He rolled his long legs under the chilled sheets, and sighed quietly. Usually, if his minx was awake, she’d nudge and poke at him until he’d admit why he had sighed even if it was a lie as to dodge the true admittance that his age, at merely 32, was catching up on him. Both his brothers sighed while standing, or groaned or grunted. His Pride had mocked them silently, to which he, of course, had Atoned. 

Would she mock him at her mere age of 24? She had years ahead of her. And yet, Jade wanted to settle down. To raise a family. To give him, to give Jacob, a child. 

Would John ever admit to his child that he had killed? That the many, many members of the Project had scars they carried daily that had been forced upon them by himself or Joseph? That their home, the one they had been born into, had several, secret rooms smeared with blood and piss from the horrors that were born there? 

That they never even bothered John. They never kept him up at night. That blood remains under his neat fingernails. That’s his arms that lit flames to melt skin, that tore through flesh with ease, that dripped drop after drop of burning chemicals would, one day, hug his child with love. 

That John’s answer to the suffering of his loved one was murder. 

Would he be proud to admit that to his child? Perhaps it would be better that he would not end up as a father at all. After all, his family already had one. 

This wasn’t working. 

John slipped out of his cold, dead sheets and made his way quickly across the hall to his eldest brother’s room. A lamp was left on on Jacob’s desk, along with a stack of paperwork, and a cold cup of coffee. Through the wide entrance, John noticed a bundle of blankets rising and falling.

He should just leave. 

Maybe it was better that these two would create a family. He could just be the uncle that mother occasionally disappeared with. 

“John?” 

He beamed at the muffled voice that called for him. She was quiet, tired. But awake. For him. Fuck... he needed affection tonight. But... there was no room. His brother had taken up the majority of the bed, Jade was barely on it herself. 

John ducked down beside the sleepy gaze of his love and kissed her warm nose. “Sorry to wake you, dearest. I’ll go back to bed.” 

John raised his brows as an arm shot out from under the covers and whacked him before feeling up and down the edge of the mattress. “Oh... we too close to edge.”

He collected her bare, waving arm in his hands, kissing the heated flesh until she giggled from his beard, shhing herself immediately. 

“Down... go sleep there.”

“On the floor?” A pillow suddenly shot out from over her head and smacked John back onto his ass. 

“Do what the lady says, Johnny. She needs both of us.” Jacob muttered sleepily from across the far side of Jade. 

She needs both of us. 

Fuck. 

John slipped back against the mattress on the floor, a pillow under his ass and half a blanket covering him from up on the bed. 

“Jade?”

“Yea?” Her hand remained within reach. John clasped it. He needed it. He needed the warmth. 

And the truth. 

“Why do you think we’ll be good parents?”

“Mhmmm? Oh easy, silly. Cos we know exactly what _not_ to do. Cos we been there already. Cos we’d rather die than make them live like we did. Okay...?” She yawned, her fingers tickling his palm. 

That was enough for him. It could be. 

Yes. Yes, that was okay. 

If John Seed knew anything, it was what _not_ to do. 

-Jade-

Okay...okay...

I giggled as something tickled my wrist. Then I groaned at the stiffness of my body. Then I blushed as I felt dampness between my legs. 

It was a lot to take in. 

“Ah you’re up. Good. Get that fine ass of yours in the shower.”

Pfft. 

I rolled out of bed, just narrowly dodging a pair of spread legs on the floor, and essentially rode the back of John’s head with my bare crotch. I pause, my legs dangling happily as I realise.

We’ll just tease him about that later. 

“Hey, Johnny blue. You slept so soundly that you missed my puss riding your head.” 

I giggle, chewing on the flesh of my hand before brushing a flop of John’s hair back behind his ear. He stirs, and I start to stand up just before a tattooed hand clasps the soft flesh of my thigh.

“Mhmmm what’s this, minx? Is this my dream or yours?” I squeak when the bristles from his beard tickle my skin so close to my... oh.

Why is he...? 

I try to stand but am wrestled to the bed with two hands firmly pressed against my lower stomach when Johnny flips me on my ass, and drags me half off the bed to stuff his face in my puss.

What the... cock!! There’s a cock!! 

But Jake..!! He wants... we gotta...A third hand caresses my nipnip and it takes every bit of common sense I have to realise that John only has two. 

“Jak...?! I thought... the thing!!” Teeth!! That’s... there’s a tooth! Omifuck, where is John’s tongue...?! Why is the “... tongue?!”

It’s too much, and I claw with all my might at any flesh that’s within reach until a hand is crammed into my mouth like a gag to chew on. I recognise the taste. Jacob’s currently nipping at my nipnip and he needs no second hand to crush my upper body to the bed. They’re both consuming each part of me like they’ve got seconds before I melt into the bed. 

Is this their version of grief? 

Currently, who cares? I’ll worry later.

Or not.

“...tick her now, Johnny. We’re late.”

Oh that’s my cue to clench and squeak and snarl as John shoves his cock all up inside of me, thrusting against Jacob’s yanking his hand out of my mouth to cram his... 

oh hello

It doesn’t take long, let’s face it. 

I’m certainly facing it as Jake finally spills in my mouth, his salty bitterness coiling down my throat and reminding me to cause trouble based on him not spilling in the correct making babies hole.

He curses and stands to the side, a bead of sweat trickling down his brow the only sign of him being all mussed up. I’m bleary and being happily rammed into by an excited John who fondles my butt then uses his snarling teeth to peck at the marks left behind by his brother. 

He bites to claim but I’m not theirs. I’m me and I’m happier to be shared by all three of us. 

I’m ours. 

And as John’s hot squirty stuff dampens up my inside, I feel it. 

He falls against my chest, all flushed and breathless, his beard rough against my breasts. I catch my own breath, all content n fluffy like a cloud, half hanging off the bed, and start to chew on the threads of John’s hair that brush my lips. 

Bake coils a curl around his fingers, tugging enough to get my attention. “Good girl. Get your ass into that shower.” 

Fuck you, too.

A snap of fingers ahead of me brought me back from drooling on the floor. “Hey. On me, yeah? Where’s your head at?”

I smirk, tipping my chin to Jake’s bossy yet concerned gaze. “I’m thinking about The Sex. I know I shouldn’t be, I know _we_ shouldn’t be, but I’d rather think of this then think of how I found her.”

He sighed, a shadow of himself. I’ve seen the changes, slight as they are. I was used to a man of stone and hatred growing up, I’m glad they express themselves in other ways than violence and horn. 

“I wish I had saved you from that, honey. I really fuckin do.”

The concern on his face deepened, and I nearly wept when he knelt to kiss me so softly on the lips that I swore I didn’t feel it. 

I love it when he tastes of mint. I love that I think “I love...” when I think of them now. 

This is her parting gift to me. 

Possibilities. 

I do think she gives us more each day. 

Like she knows we’re worthy of such things.

I won’t let you down today, my Effie. I won’t. Even if I die cos there might be bad guys, I’ll die with dignity. 

I swear it.


	68. Motherfuckin lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about time Joe taught his kids some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Hihihihihi, how are we, the buttkins? 🥰
> 
> Always imagined us to be a mischievous bunch, so keep fucking being mischievous. I’ll think of you when I’m up to something. 
> 
> So, spot on thaaaaang happening this week. Let’s stick a fork in Joe’s ass, he’s not quite done being a preacher teacher yet. Really trying to think in this Chapter, and future Chapters, what the Seed brothers would do. Lose the fluff a little bit, and the intelligence. I even had to play the game again and focus on the strut and the stride and the shit-eating confidence and unrelenting obsession we’re so fond of. 
> 
> Damn, it’s a good game, huh? I’d still fuck Jacob, and play with John. Joseph? Well, he’s a dick so I might just give him laxatives in his lemon tea. Mwahaha. 
> 
> Love ya butts! Later, potatoes 💜

-Joseph-

_Amazing Grace,_  
How sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me... 

Keep calm. 

The plan will go ahead without a hitch.

Jade would be safe....er. 

And Faith, Effie... she would be proud.

“Children! I bring you news today that will break a part of your spirit, it will dare to shun any happiness that you hold dear, but I promise you that we will come back, hand in hand.”

Jacob, John, and Jade between them, stood to the side of the stage. She had even donned a stunning black lace dress that had once belonged to Faith. 

Joseph ignored the fact that a fabric the colour of ruby lay upon her chest and pubic region, and that they could clearly be seen through the light that shone throughout the church. 

He was sure she was unaware. What mattered was that she had tried. In his heart, that mattered most. 

Behind Joseph lay four bodies. Women that had been struck down in his care, his _children_ that he should have protected. Wrapped in simple white cloth, and lovingly tended to so the blood would not stain anymore. 

Very few knew that Faith lay amongst them. 

Even he, as the Father, had requested that Faith be simply wrapped. For each of these women were murdered in _his_ care. As much as his heart wished to care for Faith in extravagance and Pride, they were all equal in His eyes, and, therefore, should be equal in Joseph’s. 

Joseph dropped to his knees upon his platform, his shirt long since stripped under the heat from the lamps above. He forced his teeth together, grinding them, perhaps in shame. He had failed his children, he had. They deserved peace. 

“We have allowed a devil to grow amongst our ranks. To shame us. To bring us fear and resentment. To grow the Wrath that circles our very soul, that stems from our impurity.”

Joseph stood, his back at suffering for how stiff he was. “We have allowed it to be given a voice, and now...” he stepped back, his fingers gliding over the clothed skulls of the women he had lost. “...a blade.” 

Joseph froze in his position, feeling the many eyes on his form. 

Except for Jade. For at the corner of his own eyes, he could see her gazing at the ceiling, at the walls, her mouth slightly agape. She was not in his presence so much as being in awe of the architecture around them. 

He smiled, despite himself. She truly was a marvel. 

A mild cough from his children brought him back to earth, all too soon. 

“We must be aware, children, of the wild beasts in our garden. The tendrils of poison that deem us unworthy of this gift we have been given.” 

Joseph looked towards his brothers. Jacob stood slightly ahead of Jade, his keen eyes ever watchful, while John held her hand in his. As much as she was obviously in awe of the church itself, her thumb smoothed itself over and over against John’s tattooed flesh, soothing his younger brother. 

They were in love. They were. This is what he wanted for them: A life. 

That must NEVER be stolen. 

“Children. We have kept this from you, but I am sure you have heard the rumours. There is a worsening threat living alongside you all. They believe themselves to be the true leaders of Eden’s Gate. They call themselves ‘The True Sons’ but I assure you, from the very bottom of my heart, my soul, and every part of myself, that they are merely weakness born only to destroy us from within.”

Joseph lifted his arms to silence the quiet murmurings, and sudden gasps that filled the church. “We have a final piece of news that you’ll struggle with, I have no doubt. Remember your hearts, and your minds. I have been there with you, and I hold each and every one of your hands in mine.”

He grasped his hands in prayer, a silent part of him waiting for God’s Grace to help them through this. With a small shake of his head, brushing his selfish cobwebs away, Joseph opened his eyes to the many, many people that he had promised to protect. 

“You may have noticed that only two Heralds stand before you this day. We will get to the third person in but a few moments, however, she is clearly not our Faith.” Joseph paused as his words echoed throughout the church. He could feel the tension, the waiting. “Behind me, lies the bodies of four women who were taken from our family. One of them is Sister Faith.” 

A low moan caressed the walls before a gasp and cry unleashed hundreds of different voices in states of shock. The tears were plentiful, and honest. Gasping and free, as so they had been taught. 

To be silent was a Sin. 

Joseph himself allowed a few tears to trickle. To not hold them back to express in other, unkind ways. He cried with them. Gasping sobs, and screams, begging of Heaven to hold their dearest Faith in the _highest_ regard. 

“Yes. Yes, my children. I feel your pain each and every moment since we found her, since we discovered the horror of our sisters stolen day by day. I assure you that this path the True Sons have taken is merely a means to their end. They will be found and they will _punished._ You have the word of your Father in this.”

And now, a test. A theory. And a painful one at that. 

The things he must do to teach his children...

Joseph stood tall and proud, the platform smaller in comparison. This was his stage, his flag, his voice. And for each and every moment the Voice from around him had been silent, Joseph had admittedly created his own path. 

It was just as challenging. 

The end result couldn’t possibly be the same. 

“Children. Shed your tears, collect yourselves, for a new Heaven has arisen. We shall not let them tear her asunder.”

Joseph grabbed his blade from his hip, and immediately jammed it forcibly into his stomach. 

-Jade-

_... here we stand and here we fall..._

Bowwownahnahnahnahnahnaaah....

...nah...

...

?

?!

What?!

Ohmigod, somebody killed Joseph!!

Holy...”fuck?!”

I dropped John’s hand, and ducked under Jacob’s arm before tugging my dress up and over my head and pressing it firmly around the blade. “You!! Joe!! Holy fuck!! Stay with me, you hear?!” My bloody hand reaches out and pulls his bleary focus back to me by tugging on his chin beard.

I reached out blindly to the presence of whoever the fuck grabbed my shoulder and demanded it to get help. 

“Who did this, Joe?! I will kick their ass!!”

His breath was steady and strong as I crushed my forefinger to his wrist. I barely heard his reply. 

“I did this. I...I did it.” He groaned out, his teeth gritting from the pain. 

Oh fuck!! “Joe, I told you to come to me!! You come to me whenever you feel like this, you’re so silly, Joe!! We take care of each other, you hear?!”

I’m so gonna kick his ass. 

I reached out, grasping and recognising the clothed thigh I clutched onto. “John!! Fucking get the doctor!! What are you waiting for?!”

“He’s on his way, dear. Just hold him close.”

“Of course.” John is so fucking stupid. “You focus on my voice, you son of a bitch. What the fuck were you thinking?! We can get through this, we can. She isn’t waiting for us! She’s skipping with flouncy angels, she’s eating candy floss, she’s fucking Heath Ledger, she’s too busy to babysit us so you stay here with me, you understand me?”

I’m gonna kick his ass so hard!! 

Oh my god. A splodge of blood spills between my fingers and I yank at John, tugging him down to hold the wound before pulling his shirt off and adding it to my ruined dress. “Be prepared to yank off your boxers, Johnny. I don’t fucking care.”

“I’m sure that won’t be...”

“Don’t be fucking sure!! Get help!! I will strip you to nothing otherwise, you know I will!”

I force my hands down on the wound, avoiding the blade. I know you’re not supposed to just yank it out, and it makes sense that the blood should be forced back into Joe. 

I glare to my right, to the many people in the chairs and up the aisles, as far back as I can see. Why aren’t... “Joe!! Why aren’t your people helping?? The least they can do is get the doctor!”

“The doctor is on his way, my love.” Joe groans as a hot spill of blood caresses my fingers. “I’m in your... your hands now.”

What the fuck?!

Is he talking to God?? Quit it!!

“You _stay with me!_ You’re not finished here, Joe. I’m having their babies and they need an uncle with hair they can tug at and stupid ass questions you’ll hear on repeat over and over again, you hear me?! Fucking live, I’ll kick your ass, and we’ll move the fuck on, yea?!”

He’s so fucking stupid. Oh my fuck. 

I jump when a bloody hand brushes at the dampness on my cheek. “I’m with you, love.”

I grasp at it desperately, sadness rushing through me. He’s going to die. Here, on stage. But it’s not like a person ran towards him with a blade!! He did this. I had no idea he would...

Just like I had no idea about Effie. 

Had I seen a man run towards them, I would have taken it myself. 

But I didn’t. 

My tears spill as I force my hand back around the blade, the soothing, rough tickle of sticky fingers holding my cheek. He’s still okay. We still have a chance here. 

A hand grips my shoulder, and I jump from the force before recognising it. Jacob’s returned. He drops beside me, and I lean into his shoulder before noticing doc Theo taking John’s place and immediately forcing thick, white pads across the wound, keeping the blade sticking out between them. 

My bloody fingers trail Joseph’s bare stomach uselessly before being collected by Jacob. He brings them to him, quietly punishing me as I numbly realise the blade cut into my own hands with all the pressure I placed on Joe’s wound. He grabs a thick pad from a bag to his side and pushes it to my cuts before kissing my sweaty brow over and over again. 

I tremble in his hold, cold and tired. That was a lot. It was like 3 seconds long and I couldn’t handle it. There’s not even pain, just horror. 

Again. 

“You did so well, sweetheart.” Jake murmurs, shrugging his jacket off and dropping it over my shoulders. I nuzzle into it, I’ve always loved that jacket. “Keep that shit over your hands, alright? We gotya both now.”

I bury into his neck, feeling another arm wrap along my waist from the other side as Johnny drops beside us. We watch as the doctor and an assistant applies pressure on Joe before dropping a stretcher beside him, and carrying him off through the gap in the aisle. 

I drop Jacob’s hands, and follow afterwards, my bloody hand reaching out for Joe’s. It’s a bit of a blush, walking through the many, many eyes of his people. They’re mostly silent. But they don’t even know me, and I do worry about more pain coming my way, however, nothing happens. They’re all kind eyes, soft prayers, and light fingers brushing at my bare skin. 

We bundle out the room, my eyes only now on Joseph. 

Yet, I do wonder why we’re only guarded by Elias and Dara. 

Why do John and Jake remain? 

Maybe to help these people left behind?

Who knows. I know where I should be and that’s enough for now.


	69. Once upon a canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Jacob remind the Project what they’re capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo!
> 
> Hi, troublechips 💜💜💜 How are we today, darlings? I’m full of cherry coke, so I can BADASS 🥰
> 
> So, we’re kinda edging that thin line that I dare to poke at with a stick. THE CANON. 
> 
> What would they REALLY be like with Jade, and anything connected to her. These two brothers in particular, the humpy horners, are feeling the pain alongside her, and they’re not happy about it. Hell, I’m not happy about it. We’ve got a long, twisted road ahead of us that ends in a difficult challenge for them all. Hoooooow will they allllll deal with Author’s storyline? Whoooo will fail? Whoooo will thrive? This is all very loooooong and letterrrrrry. 
> 
> My autocorrect fuckin hated me then. It was like “Duuuuuuuuuude, no.”
> 
> Love ya butts, potatoes 💜 
> 
> PLUS, WE’RE 2 AWAY FROM 200 KUDOS?!?!?! WHAT THE FRICKY, FUCKY DUCKY, I LOVE YOU 🥺

-Jacob-

The idea had gone off without a hitch. 

Alright, there was the tiniest fucking hitch.

Joseph was supposed to stab himself in the thigh, avoiding major incident. The stomach was mentioned in passing but was brushed aside as it was too close to significant damage. Jacob would have to have words with Joe after this, kick his ass. 

After Jade had kicked Joseph’s ass. 

She wasn’t aware, of course. Joseph had announced to his people beforehand to “trust his choices and witness the truth”. Their version of a test usually involved masses of blood, panic, and threats of kicking ass, one way or another. 

For now, Jade would tend to Joseph, and Jacob and John would finish this. Any passing thoughts of ever hurting her would be buried as much as they were. 

The blood of his younger brother, and the blood of the only woman he’ll ever love, began to cool on his shirt. He felt it, the pressure to be in this position. Everything that he held dear was his and his alone to protect.

Jacob stalked the aisles, making his way through the drippings of blood back to the stage, and leaving his heavy silence and intense stare to speak as much as his youngest brother did. The Project needed to listen to them now, and know that Jacob would lop off limbs rather than let people ignore the message they had to spread. 

They were done with this bullshit. 

“Brothers! Sisters! You witnessed a new love to our Project! A passionate, caring heart, filled with fire and promise.” Johnny raised his fist to the ceiling, striding back and forth on the stage. An act he had perfected as a lawyer. Jacob had rolled his eyes the first time he had seen his youngest brother perform, but he was wrong.

It was a drug. A new version of Bliss. To be loved, to be cared for, to have a character on stage that only appears to be talkin to you, and you alone. It was a strength that Jacob had learned from. 

“We may have lost our Faith, but we will not replace her. Heaven is the path we’ve chosen. Heaven is the path we will tread.” John nodded, clasping his hands together enthusiastically. He winked at Jacob, providing him the signal to move in the warning. 

Jacob flipped a switch on his radio, and hopped up on the stage beside his youngest brother. 

“Men. We have taught you to show your truth, and your strength. Weakness is a liability here, it’s how we fail. Eden’s Gate will _not_ fail. Some of you may know that girl’s name, but, really, we need you to remember her face...” Jacob tread the platform beneath him, his heavy boots pounding but not as loud or as furiously as his heart. “... You must take its details, its freckles, and its olive skin, for if you add to the bruises, the cuts that mark her body, you will end up like this...”

Jacob spread his boots, and held himself in a stance with his arms folded across his chest. He let his stare take in the aisle directly ahead as the first of the bodies moved in. 

Hung up on meat hooks, with squeaky wheels beneath, the first body made its way down the aisle. Grotesquely beaten, bloodied, and entirely blinded, the man who had hurt her first had taken the worst of John’s Wrath. He was hung by chains attached to his wrists and ankles, swinging with each step from the man pushing his torture device. All he could do was moan and cry through the anguish that John had put him through. 

Jacob had demanded a short lesson. No more than five hours. John had demanded five weeks. Impossible. Their love was troublesome and smart, she would know within a day. 

She would forgive. 

She would free him. 

No. 

You hurt those that damage what you love. 

Jacob stood still, his brother silent beside him, as the squeaky wheel led the whispers and mutterings. 

“You saw the pain inflicted on her flesh when she knelt beside the Father and believed he was to die. You witnessed her heart and her mind, as we have seen it in the time we have known and loved her. Her name, Heaven’s name, is Jade Moretti. If you hurt her, if you insult her, if you decide that she is lesser than...” Jacob hopped down from the stage and shoved his red handled blade deep in the gut of the pathetic excuse of a man. “...Well, I don’t think we need to tell you. John...” Jacob signalled his brother, sliding the bloody blade against the sleeve of the dying little shit. 

It would take time for him to bleed out. 

This was his gift to her. One she must never know about. 

-John-

Theatrical.

This is how he danced along the stage. It was an act. A powerful act. 

“It is just as simple as that, my brothers, my sisters. We, as a family, cannot be against one another. Punishments must be dealt. Sins must be exposed.” A line of fresh corpses hung from meat hooks were led down the aisle, swinging quietly. 

“A mob descended on our love. She was beaten down, death within minutes.” He shook his head softly, talking to himself now. “We would have lost her. We would lost a gift given to us from God Himself...

He burst into a dazzling smile to hide the pain. “So! Any questions, any queries?? This is your moment.”

There was a thrilling stillness that smothered the church. Many eyes were on the bodies, while others searched the brothers. 

Ah!! A hand raised near the back. “Yes!! Please, speak your mind.”

A young man stood up, held by a hand tugging at his jacket. This was Alex, with his mother Anya. He had been too young for Atonement. At 19, he was forced to wait until his 21st birthday. “Yes, brother John....” he quietly hushed his mother beside him. “... I believed death to have lessened after the Collapse?” He nodded his head towards the bodies. “...Is this our punishments for anything or...?”

Jacob replied, dropping on his ass at the edge of the stage. “No, kid. This is the only warning the Project will get...” Jake slid his blade back in its slot. “...Look, Jade ain’t like us. She was dragged away for a minor inconvenience, and beaten near to death. It might have been different once upon a time, but she’s taught us more about forgiveness than we’ve ever learned our entire lives. She would have forgiven them, which is why we do this out of her sight. Okay?”

“So she isn’t to know?”

“That’s right. The thing with the Father was a test to show you who she is, and this is what’ll happen if you hurt her. She’s got enough on her fuckin plate with the True Sons. They demand her death, and in a painful way. That won’t happen. But the challenge now is having to protect her from you. We want the Project to remain on our side, and so does Jade. She wants to be a part of a family. They killed Faith, and the Project tried to kill Jade less than a day later. It’s too fucking much.”

John dropped beside his brother, swinging his boots against the stage. “She’s a little bit of an oddity, our Jade. But we’re certain she belongs with us. What matters is taking out the True Sons but _asking_ you to befriend her, to love her as she deserves to be loved. As we all do.”

“... And punishing those who aim to destroy her body or her mind.” Jake added, scuffing the stage with his nails. 

Alex dropped back in his seat, but it was his mother that stunned them, raising her usually timid voice to the heavens. Anya was a tiny, quiet woman. The Sin she had been marked with was Pride, but there wasn’t much of it from what John could find. Her purpose amongst the Project was to knit and to bake, mostly because she was an expert at it. 

“Brothers, do you love her?”

John could feel his eldest brother tense up. Love was a weakness, right? John would happily be upfront and honest about it but Jak...

“Yes.”

Huh. 

“We both do, sister Anya. The Father loves her, too. He treasures her heart, and her mind.”

“Then we will love her.” Sister Anya spoke softly before dropping beside her son. 

That was simple enough. 

Right then! “Today was a test, tomorrow will be the memorials of our sisters. We hope you’ll find your way back here to say goodbye. Faith, I’m sure, would like to say goodbye to you all. Praise the Father.” 

The congregation nodded their praise, then started to file out after the bodies had been taken. The brothers waited at the front, John gleefully waving and having polite conversation with the Project in passing, while Jacob occasionally joked with one of his soldiers or ordered them to clean up after the bodies had been taken away. 

They waited until the bodies had been cleared up after, their patience a talent shared between them. “So...” Jacob started, cuffing John over the back of his head. “... Whatcha think? She safe from them, at least?”

John thought back to Anya. Treasured Anya. Literally one of maybe a dozen people he had wished would announce her allegiance. She was the grandmother to the Project. Few knew of people like her in their lives, yet followed her around like children if only to get her attention. 

John smacked his brother against the shoulder, digging his fingers into Jacob’s flesh. “Couldn’t have gone better, brother.”


	70. The point of relentless returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade starts to see the twists in Jake like he’s a devilish snake wearing a bonnie straw hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 KUDOS 😭😭😭
> 
> YOU LOVE HER, YOU REALLY LOVE HER 😭
> 
> Author is just like a pickle to the side holding her gown BUT STILL REALLY FUCKING HAPPY!! I TEXT MY PARENTS, THEY’RE HAPPY, TOO!! I WOULD TEXT MY SIBLINGS BUT THEY’RE NOT UNDERSTANDING SIGNIFICANCE COS THEY’RE PROPER ADULTS WITH BORING RESPONSIBILITIES AND ZERO UNDERSTANDING OF HOW A KUDOS WORKS 😭
> 
> Fuck that, though. The youngest sibling lives here now 🥰
> 
> WE FUCKIN QUEEEEEENS 💋
> 
> Anywho, so, my lil sock poppets, we’re entering a NEW PHASE like a penis enters a puss except less icky. Just HOLD YA BUTTS, cos I cried like four times for a later on Chapter. Author admittedly cries often. Like, OFTEN. You’ll hopefully see changes and they’re gonna have to go through a thing to understand their path. And I know, right?? A FUCKING PATH. So, let’s change that to a water slide. They’ll have to go through a thing to understand their water slide. That sounds better. I should get a kudos just for that sentence 👍
> 
> Ya know I love my darlings ☺️ Later, alligator 💜

-Joseph-

He hummed as the pain coasted through him. 

It’s not the first time he had stabbed himself to make a point. 

Joseph had announced his intentions to his family, albeit a reference to a different area, and had already spoken with the doctor. According to his men, it had gone perfectly. 

However, Jade, who had no obvious clue, couldn’t stop threatening Joseph with beatings. She had socked him twice in the upper arm, and burst into a flood of tears no less than four times. 

Perhaps, next time, the lesson could be less painful for the both of them. 

He threaded his bloody fingers through her curls, humming a hopefully soothing tone, but all it seemed to accomplish was more threats upon his person. 

If he didn’t love her so much, the Atonement would be brutal indeed. However, her Wrath was marred somewhat by fear. 

Always finding an excuse to get her out of what the majority had gone through. 

“... You think you can just leave us like she did?? But she was stolen by somebody else, she didn’t want to go, and you just fucking stab yourself in front of your brothers like that?? Do you know how much they suffer from nightmares?? They love you, Joseph!! We care for you so much, Joe, why??” She punched him in the arm again and started to drag her fingers painfully through her hair. 

Oh... she was truly suffering. But the truth would hurt more, he was certain. 

“I’m sorry, my love. It was an unfortunate rush of emotion. I promise never to do that again.”

She snuffled her nose, nodding constantly like she was forcing this possible lie through her mind. “Okay. You’re an ass, and I’m mad at you, but I’m glad you’re alive.” She grasped at his fingers, which he was only too happy to provide, and buried her damp face in his neck, muttering “Ass.” against his flesh. 

Within an hour, and a mild sedative, Joseph was awake yet groggy. He had awoken to a presence at his side, and a sleeping Jade draped across his chest.

“Hey, Joe. You alright?” His eldest brother asked quietly, snatching Jade’s hand that had half woken up and started to play with the edge of Joseph’s fresh bandage. 

“...Yes, yes. Just a little pain. Did it go well?”

“Couldn’t have gone better. Apart from a change of plans...” Jacob waved his spare hand towards Joseph’s bandage. “... Next time, make sure I know. I’m not gonna bother kicking your ass cos she’s the entire queue.” 

Joseph groaned as he shifted his arm up to show Jacob the bruises already forming from their love. 

“Shit... want me to punish her or...?”

He chuckled, his fingers tickling her brow. “No, no. We’ll call it even.” 

Jacob sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright. We’ll let you get some rest? Take care of yourself, Joe.” Jake crouched down, flopping Jade into his arms, and carrying her towards the exit. 

“Uncle!”

Pardon??

An arm flailed out from Jacob’s chest, floppy curls wafting in the air. “Uncle, Joe!! I’m trying to make you an uncle so don’t you fucking die, jackass!” Jacob shifted her back into his arms and exited the hospital wing. 

An uncle? He might be an uncle. 

Why did this feel better than being a Father?

-Jade-

“I’m awake, Jake. I can walk!” I’m placed upon the ground and barely have a second to myself before my bandaged hand is yanked and I’m tugged along the corridor. Jake is... holding my hand. Like, officially. _In front of other people??_ Sometimes he fondles or tickles but it’s never really as obsessive as this, I can’t even get his attention on me by running my fingers along his coarse skin. 

He’s distant, and it bothers me. 

“Jake?”

“Yup.”

I plant my feet and it stops us for a moment. “You wanna talk about Joe? We’ll watch him, it’ll be okay.” 

He glares at me. Jacob is angry... at me? Or maybe he’s just distant? I don’t...

I squeak as he yanks me along again like a naughty child. 

I’m not a fucking naughty child!! But... maybe he’s hurting? This once. Just this once. 

We find ourselves in the food hall fast enough and I barely get a chance to glance around before I’m dragged along to our usual bench. Jacob drops me down then shoves my butt along the wood. 

“Jacob, we can...”

“No. Be quiet.”

Okay.

What am I doing? What is _he_ doing? Is this what I did after Eff died? 

Jacob’s hot, thick thigh is pressed into mine and I try to scoot further along but he grips me around the shoulder. He holds me like his... pet. But this isn’t horn, this is not Jacob Seed? 

What happened in there? 

“Jacob...”

“No.”

“Fuck no!! I’m not a person you can control!” I reach out and grab his chin, pulling him to me. He lets me, and I’m grateful because I’m near tears with frustration. His eyes are distant, tired, but... filled with fire. 

He hates fire. 

“Please, I know this hurts, but don’t let us lose each other.” 

A glimmer of hope that usually leads to growling sparks in his eyes, and the kiss that follows is firm but needed. He doesn’t even allow his tongue to search as it already knows which place tickles me. I feel it then, the hope I have begun to lose, and immediately begin to kiss him back, my hand gripping his hard thigh which crushes me still. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Jacob mutters between nips. “I’ll never let you go again.” 

That makes me pause. Is that a romantic thing cos it sounds kinda obsessy. “I should be safe enough to bumble abou...” 

“No. No. Not yet. Not until we’re certain.” He nudges his nose forcibly against mine and I hum at the sensation of his eyelashes tickling my cheeks. Fuck, he’s good at this. 

No promises. “I’ll try.” And I mean it. 

Sorta. 

-Jacob- 

He buries himself in her curls, daring to stay but knowing where they are. Even when she’s safe, she’s not. This is on him now, his mission, his devotion. Jacob will not be blind, he will not be merely a weak man to be pushed aside and have his heart torn out and ripped apart before being crudely forced back into his ches...

“So, you getting fries this time cos I’m not sharing.” 

“I never eat fries.” Jacob lies. 

“Bullshit. I lick you in the right spot and I’ll find a salty patch.”

That grabs his attention. He pulls away, growling as she nips at the shell of his ear in passing. “And where exactly would you be lickin, pet?” 

She giggles brightly, blushing at the edges. “You’re talking about your penis again.” 

“Well, you do keep bringing it up.” No... oh wait. Wait, he didn’t mean that as a jok...

There’s a snort and Jade bursts into loud, hearty laughter. She punches him solidly in the upper bicep, flailing as she forgets her bandages, and dips her brow against where she punched him as she tries to catch her breath. Jacob struggles not to smile but he can’t help it. Yes, she’s bringing all the attention on them but that was going to happen anyway. 

“Pe... penis!! I bring it up!! Yea, I do do that sometimes!!” She snorts against his arm, shaking her brow against his shirt. “Omifuck, you gotta joke more often. That was great.” Jade pulls away, tears in her eyes, and kisses him on the top of the nose before sliding back down the bench. He grabs his jacket still wrapped around her and pulls him back into him. But this time, it’s not cos of protection. 

“I like it when you smile and not in that creepy “me bossy, do my bidding” way, but a genuine smile.” Her vibrant green eyes search his face, and all he wishes he could do to her shouldn’t be done in a public place. Jade bites her bottom lip, letting the plump flesh slip out just aching for his teeth to...

“Here you are, Si...”

Jacob has the coward down on the floor in a second, his knee pressed against the young man’s neck. 

“Jake?? Are you...?” Something brushes Jacob’s shoulder and he’s on it in a flash, his hand snapping back and twisting it and the slight figure off the bench and onto the ground with a cry. It’s only when it whimpers that Jacob returns. He lets go of the bandaged hand, and takes his knee off the young soldier that he had trained himself, a disarray of folders beside him.

His breath is short, the whole world around him has stopped. 

Jacob doesn’t know what happened. 

He needs to leav...

“No. Jake? No. You’re not leaving.” His love curls her knees underneath her and stands carefully up against his body, her eyes only on his yet she trembles, he feels it. “It’s okay. But you’re not leaving. You’re with me. Jade. That girl with the nice warm puss that you like to play with.” 

Jacob closes his eyes against that with a soft sigh, knowing they’re not exactly alone. 

But she brought him back. 

Of course she did.


End file.
